EL YONKOU DEL NUEVO MUNDO EN UN MUNDO NUEVO
by julio C. Cueva
Summary: Al que fue el hombre vivo más fuerte del mundo Shirohige, después de su muerte en la guerra de Marinford, se le fue otorgada una nueva oportunidad en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo en donde encontrará ángeles, demonios y otros seres fantásticos. Sin duda las aventuras aun no acaban para nuestro ex Yonkou favorito.
1. Chapter 1: Monstruo entre demonios

**EL YONKOU DEL NUEVO MUNDO EN UN MUNDO NUEVO:**

 **EP. 1: UN MONSTRUO ENTRE DEMONIOS**

 **PROLOGO:**

Era un campo de batalla, uno particularmente caótico, pues el combate que había tenido lugar en este, había dejado huellas que deberían ser atribuidas a las peores catástrofes naturales, habían cuerpos de ambos bandos regados por doquier, los edificios sufrieron tal daño que la imaginación debía esforzarse mucho para poder tener una idea cuál era su estado original, el suelo mismo del lugar había sido herido gravemente, presentando grietas gigantescas en este, las cuales tenían tal profundidad que uno al ver las no creería que estas fueran hechas por la ira de un hombre, hombre el cual pronto formaría parte del número de bajas que trajo la guerra posteriormente conocida como "La Guerra de los Mejores" o "La Guerra de Marineford".

El olor a pólvora, sudor y sangre cubría toda la extensión todo el terreno, pero ahora un nuevo fluido corporal se unía estos, eran lágrimas las cuales nunca vienen solas pues dentro de poco se comenzaron a oír lamentos de un número incontable de personas, estos eran adultos de diferentes edades, pero todos maduros, de apariencia intimidante y ahora aún más pues mostraban la apariencia de estado en un combate donde voluntariamente apostaron sus vidas, eran piratas. Si te encontraras con cualquiera de estos hombres pensarías que cualquier clase de calificativo en tu mente, pero sensible o sentimental no estarían entre ellos, pues para ti son hombres que, aunque les apuntaras con un arma en la cabeza agacharían su cabeza ni se dejarían intimidar, pues saben la carga que tienen, saben la persona a la que representan, saben el nombre que no dejaran manchar.

Esos hombres ahora lloran cual niño recién nacido, sin nadie que pueda consolarlos. Pues la persona a la que tanto respetaban y amaban, aquella que les dio un hogar, que los miró con aceptación en lugar de asco como el resto del mundo, que les dio un lugar en su "Familia" y los renombró como sus hijos, a pesar de que muchos de ellos habían sido repudiados por su propia familia biológica cuando eligieron el camino de la piratería, ahora esa persona tan importante estaba siendo ejecutada cruelmente frente a sus propios ojos.

Era una figura alta e imponente, era el conocido hasta ahora como "El hombre vivo más fuerte", el cual demostraba el orgullo de su título a pesar de estar en sus últimos minutos de vida. El hombre conocido como Shirohige, Eward Newgate, solo podía escuchar los disparos y risas a su alrededor, le era más fácil que prestarle atención a los llantos de las personas a las que él tuvo el honor de llamar "hijos". Sus ojos estaban cerrados esperando que su vida acabara, pero entonces recordó que su vida no podía acabar de esta manera, decidió que esta guerra no acabaría bien para el enemigo con el que acababa de pelear, la marina.

Habiendo cesado los sonidos de disparos, el gran hombre abre los ojos y comienza a hablar, dejando helado su verdugo, al cual llamó "hijo" en un tiempo pasado, pero ahora solo lo llamaba por su nombre el cual era Marshall D. Teach. A este solo le dedica unas palabras que le profetizaban que por más que intentara nunca alcanzaría su meta de obtener el trono de los piratas que tanto anhelaba, y en cuanto terminó de darle esas palabras giro su mirada hacia el líder en jefe de la Marina, el Almirante de Flota Sengoku, que al sentir la mirada del gran pirata supo lo que iba a suceder y vinieron a su mente todos los problemas con los que tendría que lidiar por la simple pero poderosa frase que estaba por decir.

EL ONE PIECE ES REAL

Tan corta pero igualmente poderosa frase, que reviviría el sueño de muchos piratas, y haría que otros tantos se animaran a aventurarse en el mar para poder encontrar el tesoro legendario, Edward solo podía reír en su interior y agradecer no estar en los zapatos de los altos mandos de la Marina que deberían lidiar con la enorme cantidad de problemas que ocasionaría los piratas en la búsqueda del tesoro dejado atrás por Roger.

Habiendo soltado el último gran golpe que daría a la Marina en su vida, y con un sonrisa en su corazón, el hombre conocido como Shirohige cerro sus ojos, despidiéndose mentalmente de su "familia" y agradeciéndoles el haber estado a su lado todo este tiempo, no habiendo sido para él posible el tener unos mejores "hijos", soltó su último aliento y murió, de la misma manera en que vivió, orgullosamente de pie sin darle la espalda nunca a ningún enemigo la cual se mostraba impoluta al nunca haber recibido una herida en esta, pues este hombre siempre vivió enfrentando sus problemas de frente.

Shirohige, al abrir sus ojos vio que se encontraba sentado frente a un hermoso paisaje, a los pies de una cascada, bajo un árbol de cerezo cuyas hojas volaban de este lentamente gracias al amable viento que se sentía en el lugar, pero el encontrarse en este bello ambiente cuando no hacía mucho había estado en tan horrible campo de batalla no lo sorprendía, o al menos no lo sorprendía tanto como la persona que estaba sentada frente a él.

-Vaya vaya, los dioses deben realmente odiarme para que tú seas lo primero que veo en mi paso al otro mundo…. Roger- fueron las palabras dichas en tono tranquilo, pero con una ligera alegría, solo perceptible para su viejo y fallecido rival de tantos años que ahora estaba frente a él.

-Jajajaja…. Veo que tu humor no ha cambiado en estos años que no nos hemos visto, en lo único que has cambiado es que ahora eres un anciano Edward- fueron las palabras dichas en un tono muy alegre por el antiguo rey pirata.

-Gurararara…. Si vas a tener el valor de insultarme al menos ten la decencia ofrecerme algo para beber, a menos que quieras que muestre lo que este "anciano" puede hacerle a un hombre que murió antes de que siquiera le saliera su primera cana- el tono de la frase tenía un poco más de alegría, pues el viejo pirata extrañaba tomar unas copas con la misma persona a la que tanto tiempo se había enfrentado en el pasado.

-Jajajaja…. Como dije, tu nunca cambias- sentenció Roger antes de sacar una enorme botella con una inscripción que decía "Ryugu".

-Oh, sake de la Isla Gyojin ¿eh?

-Así es, en pocos lugares pueden encontrarse mejores bebidas que esta- procediendo Roger a servir las copas para ambos- Además supe que lo hiciste tu territorio para poder protegerlo hace algún tiempo.

-El rey Neptuno es un viejo amigo, además los mocosos de hoy son muy ruidosos y siempre hacen alboroto en la isla cuando cruzan hacia New World (Segunda mitad del Grand Line), y no quiero que dañen un lugar donde se produce uno sake tan delicioso.

Una risa, proveniente del viejo rey pirata se escuchó después de esto, posteriormente comenzando a brindar con su viejo rival, a la vez que reían juntos recordando sus años mozos.

Y después de un tiempo ambos se quedaron en silencio, pues sabían que el tema a conversar a continuación era algo importante.

-Así que a ti también te llegó la hora, Edward-Roger dijo mientras cogía la enorme botella para llenar de nuevo su copa.

-Uno no puede mantener el título de "El más fuerte" para siempre, y tu deberías saber eso mejor que nadie, Roger – Contesto imitando la acción del otro pirata, llenando su copa.

-Es cierto, tanto tu como yo tuvimos nuestro tiempo, y ahora es el momento de que una nueva generación tome los mares.

-Ya quedan pocas personas vivas que conozcan el mar de nuestros tiempos, aun que nunca pensé que sería uno de los que viviera tanto tiempo. Pude ver los ojos de la nueva generación que le pondrá nombre a esta era que comienza, y estoy tranquilo porque veo un futuro brillante, gracias a eso puedo morir en paz.

-Veo que viviste una buena vida, Edward.

-Viví de la forma que quise, como un pirata debe hacer.

\- ¿No tienes remordimientos?

\- Todos los tienen, y ni tu ni yo somos la excepción – Esta ultima frase logró hacer que la vista del viejo rey se ensombreciera ligeramente pues recordó lo que dejó atrás al momento de morir, una mujer la cual llevaba dentro suyo el fruto del amor de ambos. A pesar de que le encomendé el favor de cuidarla a ella y a su hijo a la persona más capaz para hacerlo, Monkey D. Garp, nunca podría quitarse la culpa de no haber estado presente para ellos.

-A pesar de haber sido conocido como el hombre más libre del mundo y haber tenido la fuerza de proteger esa libertad, aun seguí dependiendo de mis enemigos para cuidar mis tesoros. Garp crio a mi hijo junto a su nieto, y tú lo adoptaste y le diste un hogar y le enseñaste lo que un hombre debe realmente ser. Nunca podré agradecerles los suficientea ninguno de ustedes ….. gracias- Estas palabras fueron seguidas por una reverencia sentada por parte de Roger dirigida hacia la persona frente a él, pero este ultimo lo detuvo a medio camino pues él no podía aceptar las gracias de este hombre porque sabia el destino que tuvo su hijo. Sabiendo lo que el ex Yonkou sentía, por lo que Roger contestó – Edward, yo no te culpo en lo absoluto por la muerte de Ace, de hecho, es una razón más para agradecerte ya que iniciaste una guerra solo para salvarlo, aun que esto lo hubieras hecho por cualquier miembro de tu tripulación. Pero aun, así como padre no puedo estar más orgulloso al ver tal convicción de mi hijo para enfrentar su muerte, protegiendo a su hermano menor y enfrentándose a Akainu solo por haberse atrevido a insultar a su querido "padre", y tu fuiste el que le enseñó todo eso con tu manera de vivir – Después de decir esto, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de la persona que hablaba – Realmente muchas gracias, por cuidar a mi hijo y por haber sido el padre que yo nunca pude ser.

El ambiente se quedó en silencio después de esta frase, hasta que pasado un momento la quietud fue cortada por Shirohige, que habló con una sonrisa y levantando su vaso – Oye oye, no me arruines el sake con esa horrible cara tuya llena de lágrimas – Estas palabras hicieron que la persona se secara las lagrimas con el antebrazo de su saco y levantara su rostro, mostrando su típica sonrisa a su compañero.

Ambos piratas siguieron tomando hasta que la botella quedó completamente seca.

-Bueno, ahora que hemos terminado de beber supongo que será hora de irnos – el hombre del gran bigote blanco pronunció estas palabras mientras se levantaba de su sitio en el césped bajo el árbol de cerezos. Por lo que el otro pirata de pelo negro hizo lo mismo y diciendo – Si, tienes razón, ya es hora de que te vayas.

Una mirada de confusión apareció en la cara de Newgate al escuchar lo que dijo su rival, dudando por un momento si lo que había escuchado era correcto, pero estaba seguro de que a pesar de estar viejo sus oídos y demás sentidos aún se conservaban en muy buena condición, a pesar de que bromeaba de lo contrario con su tripulación.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Roger?

\- Me refiero a que aun no es tu tiempo de morir, viejo sordo.

Levantando una ceja, como señal de la duda del significado de las palabras de la persona frente a él preguntó – ¿Acaso planeas devolverme a Marineford?

-Claro que no, terminarías hundiendo la isla entera si regresas, además que tu cuerpo no quedó en muy buen estado que digamos, y sin mencionar que ya has hecho más que suficiente en ese lugar y estoy seguro de que estas de acuerdo en que a partir de ahora le corresponde a la nueva generación hacerse cargo del mar – Shirohige asintió con la cabeza firmemente ante esta última declaración.

\- ¿Entonces, a donde diablos piensas mandarme?

\- Como te dije, ya hiciste más que suficiente en este mundo, y parece que impresionaste a alguien importante haya arriba, y quieren darte otra oportunidad para que vivas, pero no estoy seguro de los detalles.

El hombre tardó algo de tiempo para procesar lo que le acababan de decir, tomándose la barbilla mientras evaluaba la oferta que se le acababa de dar. Honestamente él ya había tenido suficiente en su vida, había tenido aventuras extraordinarias, encontrado tesoros invaluables, conocido a todo tipo de personas y participado en una innumerable cantidad de batallas a lo largo de su extensa vida, el hombre había tenido una buena vida y ya estaba cansado. La respuesta que iba a dar era obvia y Roger lo sabía.

-Lo haré – Roger se limpio los oídos para asegurarse que había escuchado bien lo que dijo Shirohige – He dicho que lo haré, maldito sordo.

-¿EEEHHHHHHH?-La reacción que obtuvo fue la de unos ojos bien abiertos y una boca tan abierta que llegaba hasta el piso, dando una imagen bastante cómica del tan respetado pirata-¿Por qué?.

\- Gurararara, ¿por qué rayos me preguntas algo tan malditamente obvio? ¿Qué clase de pirata sería si perdería la oportunidad de recorrer el mundo nuevamente? No me hagas recordarte a quién diablos tienes frente a ti, Roger – El tono vivaz de las palabras de Shirohige sorprendieron mucho a Roger, pero después de un breve momento de shock comenzó a reír fuertemente.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…. Realmente me agradas Edward. Muy bien te deseo suerte al lugar que vayas maldito anciano, y ojalá no causes muchos problemas, aunque sé que para alguien tan cascarrabias como tu será imposible.

\- Gurararara, ¿A quién diablos llamas cascarrabias, maldito fantasma? Mas vale que la próxima vez que te vea traigas un buen sake.

\- Jajajajaja y más vale que tu traigas muchas historias que contarme, porque no quiero ver tu fea cara por acá de nuevo en mucho tiempo.

Ambos piratas rieron alegremente, para luego mirarse firmemente a los ojos y estrecharse las manos.

-Adiós Roger.

-Adiós Edward.

En cuanto estas palabras fueron pronunciadas el cuerpo de Shirohige comenzó a desvanecerse como polvo dejando a Roger solo en el paisaje, el cual asegurándose antes que estuviera completamente solo, comenzó a pensar en voz alta.

-Así que viviste una vida como quisiste ¿no viejo amigo? No tomaste mi puesto como Rey Pirata y te reusaste si quiera a saber cómo llegar a Raphtel, a pesar de tener gran cantidad de territorios nunca fuiste ambicioso, diste cobijo a cualquier tonto dentro de tu tripulación y nunca retrocediste ni diste la espalda a tus enemigos sin importar que tan fuerte hubieran sido ni que tan dañado estuvieras - Una risa fuerte proveniente del mismo hombre que hablaba se oyó- JAJAJAJA realmente fuiste un hombre admirable amigo mío, si ellos no te hubieran dado otra oportunidad yo mismo los hubiera obligado a dártela JAJAJAJAJA. Hasta luego Shirohige.

 **CAPITULO 1: DEL NUEVO MUNDO A UN MUNDO NUEVO**

En el momento en que se terminó de despedirse de Roger, el cuerpo de Shirohige comenzó a desvanecerse, recordándole a como Crocodile tiende a desplazarse. Cuando terminó de desvanecerse lo siguiente que vio fue un gran espacio oscuro y una gran luz a lo lejos que se le acercaba a gran velocidad. El pirata solo pudo cerrar los ojos pues era demasiado brillante.

En la mente del pirata tenía dudas sobre como o donde aparecería, sería como un niño huérfano en el East Blue, como hijo de un noble en el North Blue, o tal vez como un Gyojin en el reino Ryugo. Mientras mas lo pensaba más ansiedad sentía, y este sentimiento era de su total agrado, el tener nuevas aventuras con rumbo a lo desconocido. Si bien su sueño siempre fue tener una familia siempre tuvo ese anhelo aventurero, razón por la cual se lanzo al mar en lugar de formar una familia convencional en alguna isla.

La luz ya había llegado a él, y en ese momento pensó que le gustaría reunirse con su vieja tripulación de ser posible, pero siempre tratando de evitar interferir en lo que hacían pues para el cómo "padre" no había nada que le causara mayor orgullo que el ver como sus "hijos" seguían su propio camino en la vida.

De pronto, dejó de sentir el enorme brillo de la luz, por lo que abrió sus ojos. Lo que vio a continuación fue una enorme cantidad de arboles por lo que supuso que se encontraba en un bosque, además que era de noche, una con un tono particularmente rojizo.

En su mente repasaba la enorme cantidad de islas en las que había estado para tratar de definir su ubicación actual, pero paró violentamente sus pensamientos cuando recordó que no había verificado algo aun más importante, y era el estado en el que había llegado.

Se él contaba con su mismo aspecto, los habitantes de la isla se sorprenderían mucho pues era una persona realmente famosa por la ultima guerra que el mismo inició, y si tenía la enorme mala suerte de estar en una isla cercana al cuartel general de la Marina o que en esta se encuentren oficiales de rango alto del Marina, se armaría un ENORME PROBLEMA.

El pirata comenzó a tantear su cuerpo empezando desde la parte inferior y subiendo hasta llegar a su cabeza, y el resultado le sorprendió pues su estatura era diferente, siempre había sido una persona de una anormalmente gran estatura pero ahora está se había reducido hasta estar casi a la par dela de Ace o Marco; lo siguiente que notó fue que sus numerosas heridas ya no estaban y su gran musculatura había disminuido, teniendo aun un cuerpo muy bien definido pero nada en comparación de antes, y finalmente la sorpresa mayor por la cual sacó su característica alabarda, que para su alegría había sido traída con él, para mirarse en el reflejo de la hoja y confirmar sus sospechas, era joven nuevamente al punto que su distintivo bigote aun no mostraba ni rastros.

La sorpresa al ver su cambio fue enorme para el viejo Yonkou, pero gracias a su enorme experiencia y toda clase de cosas que ha vivido a lo largo de su vida en el mar, supo que debía reponerse rápidamente y continuar su camino nuevamente.

Lo primero que haría sería averiguar en que isla se encontraba y en cual de los Blues estaba, felizmente dado su nuevo aspecto no tendría que preocuparse de la Marina pues no lo reconocerían.

El pirata continuó caminando hasta que poder ver unos edificios a lo lejos, por lo que se dirigió rumbo a ellos, pero conforme este se acercaba más extraños le parecían, pues no recordaba haber visto construcciones así en su vida, claro que había edificios que se le venían a la mente con ciertas similitudes a lo que veía, pero aun así le resultaban raros.

-ALTO AHÍ – de repente se oyó una voz con tono autoritario que salía de la nada, para seguidamente aparecer un grupo de siluetas salidas de círculos mágicos formados de la nada en el suelo, que rodeaban a Edward.

-Identifíquese ¿Quién es usted y que hace aquí? – Al aclararse las formas, Edward vio que las siluetas pertenecían a un grupo de jóvenes que parecían tener una clase de uniforme, que constaba de una camisa de manga larga blanca con franjas negras delgadas, una especie de corsé negro en la cintura, y una falda corta roja, puede que demasiado corta.

La persona que habló era una chica de pelo negro corto que usaba lentes y parecía ser la líder del grupo, el cual se conformaba casi enteramente de mujeres, solo habiendo un único chico rubio en este.

\- Oye oye niña, ¿No te han enseñado que antes de preguntar el nombre de alguien debes dar el tuyo primero? - Dijo Shirohige con un tono despreocupado y una sonrisa, lo que enojó a la morena, pues debido al trato de cierta hermana mayor, odiaba que le dijeran niña y aun más que la trataran como tal.

Pero luego de un breve momento recobró la compostura y decidió volver a hablar, pero esta vez con un tono más autoritario y firme.

\- No estas en posición para exigir nada, ahora lo diré por última vez, ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? – La razón por la cual había un tono firme y sin rastro de preocupación en tanto las palabras como la actitud de esta mujer, también conocida como Sona Sitri la heredera de la casa Sitri y presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la academia Khou, era debido a que ella no sentía ninguna clase de poder mágico de ninguna facción emanando de esta persona. Desafortunadamente no sabía equivocada que estaba al subestimar aun "Simple humano" como ella lo denominaba.

\- Gurararara, escucha bien niña, aún no ha nacido el mocoso que pueda darme ordenes, ahora si no me van a decir nada …. – Comenzó a decir esto mientras retomaba su camino con dirección al edificio que había visto, pero el grupo de jóvenes se puso en guardia para atacar, a lo que el pirata terminó su frase inicial – No se metan en mi camino- Desatando su Haki del Emperador desmayando a todos los presentes al instante, solo dejándolos tirados donde estaban mientras seguía caminando.

Mientras tanto en un cuarto de control.

Una mujer de pelo plateado en traje de sirvienta era informada de la situación por lo que parecía ser la persona encargada de la vigilancia de las cámaras ubicadas en el perímetro de la Academia Khou.

-Grayfia-sama, hemos revisado las cámaras de vigilancia varias veces y no hemos visto a ninguna persona del exterior ingresar al campo de juego.

\- ¿Están seguros de eso? – Dijo la joven ahora conocida como Grayfia.

-Si, señora – Contesto el subordinado.

\- Entonces debió haberse transportado directamente dentro del campo, pero eso debería ser imposible sin que las alarmas se hayan activado – La sirvienta se quedo pensativa por un momento y luego pregunto - ¿Hay noticias del grupo del clan Sitri? – Grayfia había enviado al grupo de Sona a investigar pues ellos se encontraban apoyando en la seguridad del evento que se estaba realizando.

\- Aun no hay nada, señora – Contesto otro subordinado que se encontraba frente a uno de los muchos monitores ubicados en el cuarto.

\- Bueno, entonces…. – Antes que pudiera continuar su frase, otra persona frente a un monitor habló – Hemos encontrado al grupo Sitri.

\- ¿Cuál es su situación? – Preguntó Grayfia.

\- Todo el grupo se encuentra inconsciente en el sector 3, pero no parecen mostrar heridas.

Al escuchar esto la sirvienta sorprendió, pues el intruso detectado en el área no mostraba ningún tipo de magia emanando de él, por lo que su hipótesis inicial era que un humano había ingresado de manera milagrosamente accidental al terreno del juego, pero los registros de las cámaras y el hecho que este había dejado inconsciente a un número considerable de demonios ya dejaba claro que no era un individuo normal y que debía solucionarse este problema lo más rápido posible, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?.

Podía enviar a un grupo más grande de demonios o a fin de cuentas ir ella misma para detener al intruso, pero dada la información de que este se encontraba relativamente cerca al terreno donde se estaba llevando a cabo el clímax del Rating Game y que no se conocía la fuerza real del individuo, este curso de acción seguramente afectaría el resultado del Rating Game. Por lo que Grayfia tomó una decisión difícil y procedió a dar la orden – Suspendan el Rating Game.

Mientras tanto en los terrenos de la escuela.

El pirata ya se hallaba dentro de los terrenos de la escuela, y a primera vista podía deducir que hubo una pelea en este lugar dados los daños que se veían en la zona. Shirohige se tomo un tiempo para ver los daños causados tratando de pensar en que pudo haber pasado aquí, cuando el sonido de una explosión lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndolo mirar en dirección a la fuente del sonido.

Pudo ver que provenía del techo de un edificio, en el que se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes.

-Gurararara, a los mocosos de ahora sí que les gusta hacer desastres – Newgate dijo esto deduciendo que todo esto lo habían hecho esos chicos o que al menos eran en parte responsables, y no pudo evitar reír pues recordaba cómo eran algunos miembros de su "familia" de revoltosos antes de conocerlo, como lo eran el caso de Ace o de Squard. Pero esta risa se detuvo al mirar detenidamente la escena que se daba en ese techo.

\- ¿Marco? – Fue lo que dijo el pirata pues una de las personas le recordaba vagamente al comandante de su primera división, pero después de verlo detenidamente dijo – No, no es mi "hijo".

Después de verlo por más tiempo se dio cuenta que era alguien totalmente diferente, incluso le comenzaba a parecer el tipo de persona que más odiaba, del tipo que se cree superior al resto solo por algo especial, esto lo podía decir por la actitud que tomaba con la persona con quien peleaba, por lo que decidió verlo a él ahora. Vio que era un chico de pelo castaño, el cual parecía estar recibiendo una paliza, era obvio pues a simple vista su oponente parecía más fuerte, pero aun así se levantaba para ponerse en guardia otra vez. Newgate supo la razón de esto y era que había algo muy importante para él que estaba defendiendo. Esa es la razón universal por la cual las personas se obligan a pelear batallas imposibles como esta, pero ahora la pregunta era ¿Qué tan importante para hacer que este chico, que no parece tener casi nada de experiencia de pelea, a seguir levantándose? El pirata giro su mirada a la espalda del chico y encontró su respuesta, vio a una joven muy hermosa detrás de él, ella se encontraba de rodillas, probablemente por el cansancio, con sus ropas rotas, la cual era parecida a la del grupo que había visto hace un rato, y con huellas de heridas en su cuerpo.

-Ya veo – Dijo el pirata en voz alta mientas se sobaba la barbilla y contemplando la pelea, si a esta golpiza unilateral se le podía llamar así, pues cada vez el peli castaño estaba en un estado más lamentable pero igualmente se volvía a levantar – Al menos tiene bolas para seguir levantándose – comentó el pirata sonriendo, mientras pensaba si debía interferir, cuando oyó un grito que lo hizo reaccionar.

-NO DEJARÉ QUE UNA ESCORIA COMO TU TOQUE A BUCHO – El grito vino del joven castaño, que parecía que iba a caer en cualquier momento, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación de que no iba a dejarlo tan fácil para nadie que quisiera tomar su tesoro, y entonces el pirata vio que le gustaba esa determinación en su mirada.

Pero después de este grito se oyó una voz en todo el lugar, esta era femenina y estoica.

-Rating Game suspendido.

Seguido de lo cual círculos mágicos se formaron debajo de todos los presentes, extrañando a Shirohige que podía ver como este extraño circulo comenzaba a subir desde el suelo hacia su cabeza, desapareciendo su cuerpo en el camino.

Siendo lo siguiente que veía fue que ahora estaba en un cuarto y se encontraba rodeado por un grupo considerable de hombres con un uniforme militar de color negro, los cuales estaban en posición de combate atentos a los movimientos del pirata.

-Gurararara, al parecer ya vieron que no sirve de nada mandar a mocosos – Dijo Newgate con una sonrisa mientras se tronaba los dedos de las manos, haciendo tensar más a los guardias que lo rodeaban, que estaban listos para lanzarse al ataque en cualquier momento.

Mientras tanto en un pasillo.

Un hombre, el cual se había apresurado a llegar al complejo de la academia Khou en cuanto se enteró que el Rating Game en el que se decidía el destino de su hermana pequeña había sido suspendido. El hombre, de pelo largo carmesí de facciones hermosas, vestía unas enormes hombreras doradas y una capa completa color vino, la cual escondía un elegante traje debajo de esta, se encontraba caminando con dirección a un cuarto en donde se encontraba cierta persona, que era la razón que el evento se había tenido que suspender, seguido de una mujer vestida de sirvienta.

\- ¿Entonces, me dices que no saben nada de este intruso? - Preguntó el hombre

-Correcto, Sirzechs-sama – Contestó la sirvienta

\- ¿Ni a que facción pertenece, o si quiera como pudo haber traspasado la barrera de alto nivel que pusimos? – Dijo Sirzechs.

\- Siento decirle que aún no obtenemos esa información, Sirzechs-sama – Volvió a contestar la sirvienta.

Esto era un asunto muy serio, el interferir en un Rating Game era un crimen grave y tomando en cuenta que este en particular se realizaba entre dos familias de los principales pilares del inframundo y que su resultado afectaría el balance de poder interno de este. Esto solo hacía a uno preguntarse quien sería lo bastante estúpido para ponerse una soga tan gruesa en el cuello, pues ni individuo o ni clan que quisiera enfadar a dos casas tan poderosas a la vez y menos si una era la de uno de los 4 gobernantes del inframundo. Por lo que esto bien podría ser un plan del enemigo, los ángeles caídos o el cielo; pero este evento solo era conocido por las familias nobles mas importantes del inframundo, a menos que una de ella busque la caída en caos del inframundo aliándose con las otras facciones para poder hacerse con el trono del infierno en medio del conflicto, y si esta suposición era correcta los culpables deberían ser una facción de demonios pertenecientes a los pilares principales capaces de tener acceso a esta información valiosa acerca de la fecha y el lugar del evento. Tantas posibles respuestas y cada una peor que la anterior.

Lo más importante ahora, era encontrarse frente a frente con el intruso y hacerlo soltar toda la información que tenga, por cualquier medio que sea necesario.

-El intruso se encuentra en el cuarto de interrogación, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Sirzerch

-Correcto Sirzerch – sama, en este momento el escuadrón Alpha debería estar encargándose de obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible – Respondió Grayfia.

El Escuadrón Alpha estaba compuesto por un grupo de demonios veteranos, este solo era usado para misiones extremadamente peligrosas y precisas. Eran expertos en el manejo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y manejo de armas, sin mencionar su gran dominio de magia. Puede que haber elegido a este equipo de elite para obtener información de un solo individuo sea una exageración, pero en estos momentos no se debía correr riesgos y se necesitaba ser rápido. Además, si cierto demonio de carácter infantil se enteraba que su hermana menor junto con su sequito fue derrotada, y que el culpable de esto no había sido castigado adecuadamente, se formaría un problema mayúsculo en el inframundo.

Bien, ahí que apresurarnos, quisiera hablar con el intruso antes que el Escuadrón Alpha lo deje en un estado que ni si quiera pueda distinguir si esta vivo o muerto – Dijo el peli rojo, apresurando el paso hacia donde se encontraba el recluso.

Finalmente, frente a la puerta del cuarto de interrogación, no se percibía ningún sonido y esto era de esperarse pues el diseño de ese espacio incluyó magia que evitaba que el ruido de dentro se filtrara al exterior, tanto para evitar la fuga de información como para no asustar a las personas de afuera de los horribles actos que se hacían dentro del cuarto.

Ambas personas se habían preparado para la que verían dentro de la habitación durante su camino a esta, pero aun así le tomo unos segundos al peli rojo tomar la perilla de la puerta para proceder a abrirla, y lo que vio superó cualquier clase de imagen mental de la situación que pudiera tener.

-Gurarararara, traigan más sake – Dijo alegremente uno hombre sentado en el suelo, que se encontraba acompañado por un grupo de hombres con traje militar de color negro.

\- A la orden, señor – Dijo alegremente uno de los militares en el cuarto, parándose este con rumbo de ir a conseguir más bebidas, pues parecía que todo el licor que traían se evaporaba instantáneamente en cuanto entraba en la habitación.

La vista del cuarto era algo inaudito, las personas que deberían ser hombres veteranos curtidos en combate y encargados de torturar a un prisionero para sacarle información se encontraban sentados felizmente junto a este compartiendo copas y comiendo aperitivos que según parece iban muy buen con el alcohol. Uno pensaría que se debía de haber equivocado de sala, pues el cuarto estaba lleno de risas, personas bebiendo, comiendo y haciendo bailes tontos con caras rojas debido al consumo de licor.

Las dos personas que iban a entrar al cuarto se quedaron en shock por la escena, hasta que escucharon una especie de chillido ahogado proveniente del hombre frente a ellos, esta era la persona que hacia un momento se había levantado para ir en busca de más alcohol, pero en su camino a la puerta se topó con que uno de los lideres del inframundo se hallaba frente a esta junto con su "Reina", razón por la cual dejo escapar un breve chillido de terror.

A pesar de haber sido un sonido apenas perceptible, las personas voltearon su mirada en dirección a este, dándose cuenta de la razón por la cual se había emitido dicho chillido, comenzando a recorrerles un frio mortal en la espalda a casi todos los presentes, exceptuando a Edward que no conocía a las personas paradas en la puerta, que temblaban con solo pensar lo que les pasaría por el hecho de haber desobedecido sus órdenes. Durante breves segundos solo hubo un silencio total en la habitación, los cuales se sintieron como largas horas para los presentes, exceptuando a Shirohige que rompió el silencio.

-Oye mocoso, si no vas a beber entonces deja a los mayores divertirse tranquilos y vete.

No fue sorpresa que esa frase dejó a todos los militares con un mismo pensamiento o mejor dicho un deseo en la mente de todos "Por favor que mate solamente a él" pero al luego entrar en cuenta que ellos no había cumplido las ordenes que se les habían dado, sino que estaban haciendo lo diametralmente opuesto a lo que les dijeron, los pensamientos de los militares pasaron a ser del tipo "Por favor que mi muerte sea rápida". Esto lo pensaban mientras tenían expresiones graciosas en sus rostros congelados por tales palabras irrespetuosas.

Si bien Sirzerch era la persona más joven en a habitación, sin contar a Grayfia, los que sabían quién era preferirían lanzarse de un barranco a un fondo lleno de espinas antes de si quiera tratarlo de niño o subestimarlo por su apariencia, pues sabían lo enormemente poderoso y temible que podía llegar a ser.

Por su parte Grayfia estaba atónita tratando de descifrar si la persona frente a ella era la personificación misma de la valentía o el ser vivo mas idiota que ha habido en la creación, pues nadie jamás ha sido tan irrespetuoso con su amo/esposo, o al menos nadie que lo haya hecho ha sobrevivido para contar que lo haya hecho, además de sumarse la delicada situación en la que se encontraban actualmente, por lo que Sirzerch no era la mejor persona para poner a prueba en estos momentos.

Pero, entonces el peli rojo comenzó a acercarse al recluso mientras que todos podían adivinar ya las intenciones del hombre. Los militares solo podían aferrarse a la idea de que el acabar con la vida de la persona que le falto el respeto calme lo suficiente su ira como para que les muestre clemencia a ellos, mientras que Grayfia solo esperaba que su esposo se contuviera lo suficiente como para que se le pudiera sacar información al intruso después. Y una vez estuvo frente a él, la sorpresa volvió a inundar la habitación.

-Entonces por favor sea tan amable de servirme una copa – Dijo Sirzerch con su típica cara alegre, mientras se sentaba frente a Edward el cual le ofrecía una copa de sake. Seguido de esto el peli rojo tomo el contenido de la copa de un sorbo.

-Gurararara, parece que este mocoso sabe cómo beber – Dijo Edward

\- Jajajaja, por supuesto – Dijo Sirzerch con una sonrisa

\- ¿EHHHH?- Era la expresión que todo el mundo soltó, nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando en frente de sus ojos, salvo Grayfia que conocía muy bien la personalidad de su esposo/amo, el maou Sirzerch Lucifer no solo no había borrado la existencia de ese irrespetuoso hombre, sino que le había tomado la palabra y comenzaba a beber con él.

-Permitame presentarme, mi nombre es Sirzerch "Lucifer" Gremory, ¿Podría saber su nombre? – Dijo Sirzerch

-Gurarararara, hasta que por fin encuentro a una persona con modales en este lugar. Muy bien, mi nombre es Edward Newgate, mocoso – Dijo el pirata, esperando ver las reacciones de los presentes al decirles su verdadero nombre, el cual era de uno de los piratas más famosos del mundo, pero no hubo reacción alguna, confirmando las sospechas que había tenido hace momentos mientras hablaba con uno de los militares que supuestamente iban a torturarlo.

\- Es un placer conocerlo Newgate-san, ahora que nos hemos presentado formalmente me gustaría poder tener una conversación privada con usted – Dijo Sirzerch en tono un tanto serio, lo cual fue notado por la persona frente a él.

\- Me parece bien siempre que traigas más sake, porque algo me dice que este será una plática algo larga – Contestó el pirata.

Antes que los corazones volvieran a sufrir un ataque fulminante, debido al hecho que el intruso tuvo el descaro de exigirle algo a uno de los 4 Maous del inframundo, este último llamó a su sirvienta/esposa.

-Grayfia – Extendiendo su mano en dirección a ella, como esperando que esta le diera algo.

\- Enseguida, Sirzerch – sama – Contesto la sirvienta, acción seguida de la invocación de circulo mágico del cual salían dos botellas grandes de sake con una etiqueta que decía "Gremory", siendo una de estas, cogida por Sirzerch

\- Este sake pertenece a mi reserva privada, espero que sea de su agrado Edward–san.

\- Gurararara, veamos si valen la pena – Contestó el pirata.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que los militares procedieron a dejar la habitación, debido a una orden dada por Sirzerch usando su mano. Los únicos que se quedaron fueron Sirzerch, Edward y Grayfia.

-Muy bien, ahora que solo quedamos nosotros, podemos hablar con tranquilidad. Por cierto, no se preocupe por mi acompañante, es de mi total confianza – Dijo Sirzerch sonriendo refiriéndose a la maid de pelo gris.

\- Me parece bien – Dijo Shirohige.

\- Lo primero que quiero saber es ¿De dónde viene usted? y ¿Cómo logró llegar aquí? – Preguntó Sirzerch.

\- Bueno, yo estaba hasta hace poco en una isla del Grand Line, más específicamente en Marinford – Cuando dijo el nombre de la isla Edwrad miró atentamente los rostros de ambas personas para poder ver que cara tenían al escuchar el nombre de la base general de la marina, pero se dio cuenta que sus caras eran de confusión pues no parecían conocer el lugar del cual hablaba, por lo que dejó escapar la siguiente frase – Según parece, mis sospechas eran ciertas- Dijo el pirata.

Esto desconcertó un poco a las personas frente a él pues no entendían de que hablaba, pero permaneciendo en silencio pues parecía que el hombre aun iba a seguir hablando.

-La isla de la les hablo no existe en este mundo – Dijo Edward, cogiendo un gran papel enrollado que se encontraba al lado de él y luego procediendo a estirarlo. Este era un mapa de este mundo, que le había pedido a uno de los guardias, una vez que ya había confianza entre ellos.

La primera vez que lo vio no puedo evitar sorprenderse y preguntar varias veces a diferentes guardias si este mapa era legítimo, obteniendo las mismas respuestas afirmativas de todo – Maldito Roger – Pasaba por su mente, pues si bien este le dijo que no sabía acerca de los detalles de su resurrección, nunca imaginó que lo enviarían a otro mundo.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con que no pertenece a este mundo? – Dijo Grayfia, pensando seguramente que podría referirse a que su isla se encontraba en alguna parte a la que los humanos comunes no tienen acceso, como la zona del triangulo de las bermudas o incluso la brecha dimensional, aun que este ultimo fue descartado pues la simple presencia de un ser vivo, a excepción de los dioses dragones, en ese lugar era absurda.

\- Por favor explíquese Newgate – san – Dijo Sirzerch, para posteriormente el pirata procediera a dar un leve suspiro para después comenzar la explicación acerca de cómo llegó a este mundo, primero revelando su identidad como pirata de su mundo, pasando por dar algunas generalidades de cómo era el mundo de donde provenía y las autoridades que lo regían, y finalmente el hecho de su muerte y consiguiente resurrección en esta dimensión; pero no sobre su identidad como uno de los cuatro grandes emperadores del mar ni sobre los detalles de su monstruosa fuerza debido a que siempre era bueno mantener esas cosas en secreto en caso deba defenderse, y al momento de hablar sobre su muerte solo dijo que se había visto involucrado en una batalla, en donde perdió la vida.

La pareja de demonios frente al pirata se quedó con caras pensativas luego de escuchar la explicación. Al ellos vivir en un entorno en donde la existencia de criaturas fantásticas y seres con poderes divinos era normal, no les resultaba difícil creer las palabras del hombre, a la vez que ninguno de los dos detectó rastros de mentiras en sus palabras tampoco. Pero aun aceptando la explicación del hombre como cierta, aun había muchas cosas por resolver.

Pero mientras el Maou reflexionaba sobre la situación actual, fue interrumpido por Newgate.

-Ahora que ya saben acerca de mi situación, es su turno de decirme en donde diablos estoy.

Seguido de esta frase el miembro de la familia Gremory pasó a explicar sobre el mundo en donde se encontraba, primero comentando las similitudes de este con el del pirata, diciendo que en este mundo los piratas también existieron pero que hace siglos se dejó esa profesión, pasando a contarle a groso modo sobre el avance tecnológico en comparación con su época, para luego de contarle otros datos generales sobre el mundo y su geografía, pasar a narrarle la historia de las 3 facciones de ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos, a la vez que mencionaba sobre la existencia de seres mitológicos y deidades.

El pirata no pudo ocultar su enorme sorpresa, por lo que le tomó un par de minutos el procesar la enorme cantidad de información que se le había dado, para luego volver a reaccionar.

-Esto me resulta algo difícil de asimilar, pero no de creer, pues después de haber bebido con un fantasma de hace décadas y luego ver el mapa de un mundo totalmente diferente al que conozco, no me queda más opción que aceptar el camino que escogí – Dijo Shirohige con tono cansado, sabiendo que había mucho trabajo por hacer para adaptarse a este nuevo mundo.

El ambiente en la habitación comenzó a cargarse debido al estado de ánimo decaído del pirata, por lo que el peli rojo decidió hacer algo.

-Bueno Newgate–san, no puedo negar que a pesar de que aún hay cosas que no me quedan del todo claro con respecto a su persona, me alegra el hecho que usted no sea un miembro de las facciones enemigas, pues me daría una gran pena el tener que matar a alguien tan agradable como usted – Dijo Lucifer en tono inocente y con su típica sonrisa.

\- Gurarararara, parece que el alcohol se te ha subido rápido a la cabeza, porque estas comenzando a decir tonterías, mocos. El día que deje que un niño mimado como tú me mate, será el día en el que deje de amar mi querido sake– Dijo Edward con tono alegre, sacándole unas risas al demonio pues no había muchas personas que fueran tan directas y honestas con él.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación

-NO ME JODAN, ¿A QUE MIERDA SE REFIEREN CON QUE EL RESULTADO DEL RATING GAME SE ANULA? – Esto fue dicho por un hombre joven rubio atractivo, que al parecer tenía alrededor de 20 años, el cual vestía con un traje casual de color vino sin corbata pero que tenía el aspecto de chico malo. El hombre se encontraba visiblemente molesto.

-Por favor tranquilícese Raiser – sama – Le dijo una sirvienta al joven ahora conocido como Raiser.

\- ¿CÓMO DIABLOS QUIEREN QUE ME CALME? SI YO FUI EL OBVIO GANADOR DEL RATING GAME – Gritaba furiosamente el joven – ESAS BASURAS CLARAMENTE PERDIERON – Esto ultimo lo dijo mientras señalaba a cierta mujer peli roja de expresión triste que encontraba sentada en un sofá mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a un chico de pelo castaño que se encontraba inocente y visiblemente agotado, el cual estaba recostado sobre las piernas de la mujer.

\- Onii – sama, por favor cálmate – Dijo una niña rubia que tenía un vestido de corte occidental, la cual temía que el temperamento de su hermano mayor se salga de control y ocasionara problemas.

-NO PUEDO CALMARME RAVEL, ES OBVIO QUE ESTO ES UN PLAN DESESPERADO DE LOS GREMORY PARA NO CUMPLIR CON EL ACUERDO DE MATRIMONIO – Rugió el rubio mayor.

-Por favor no diga cosas que puedan ocasionar problemas Raiser-sama – Dijo la sirvienta, tratando de controlar la situación.

\- ¿Entonces que otra cosa puede ser si no es eso? – Preguntó Raiser, ya un poco más calmado.

\- La interferencia de un extraño en el Rating Game – Dijo una mujer pelo corto y lentes, la cual había sido encontrada desmayada en el exterior del complejo de la escuela junto al resto de su grupo, pero que había recuperado la conciencia hace poco y se había apresurado a darle el encuentro a los participantes para explicarles la situación, tan pronto se enteró del resultado del Rating Game.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Sona? – Pregunto la peli roja, mirando a su amiga con desconcierto.

\- Se detectó un intruso en el área del Ratign Game, y en cuanto nos dimos cuenta de esto yo y mi sequito fuimos desplegados para interceptar al intruso e interrogarlo, pero luego de hacer contacto con él, nos dejó inconscientes a todos – Dijo Sona. Estas palabras sorprendieron a Rias, pues sabía que el grupo de su amiga no podía ser considerado débil en lo absoluto y que todo haya sido hecho por un solo hombre, era algo para preocuparse.

\- Entonces todo pasó porque tu grupo es tan débil que no puede capturar a un solo hombre – Dijo Raiser, causando que la morena se enojara enormemente al ser tratada tanto ella como su grupo como débiles, pero teniendo suficiente auto control para no mostrar sus emociones en su rostro pues sabia que eso era lo que el hombre quería y ella no iba darle el gusto. A demás no podía enojarse con él completamente pues este tenía en parte razón, ya que la actitud confiada en la ventaja numérica de su grupo la hizo bajar la guardia, haciendo que el extraño aprovechara esta oportunidad para y los dejara inconscientes.

\- Sona ¿Cómo se encuentra tu grupo? – Dijo Rias

\- Aun siguen inconscientes, pero están bien y se encuentran descansando en la enfermería – Dijo Sona, regalándole a su amiga una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento por haberse preocupado por el estado de su sequito.

\- ¿Entonces qué solución piensan darle a esto? - -Dijo Raiser

\- Me han informado que Sirzerch-sama se encuentra en el interrogatorio del intruso para determinar que fue lo que pasó, y si pertenece a alguna facción rival o es cómplice de alguna de las casas involucradas. Una vez sea obtenida la información necesaria y tomado medidas con respecto al intruso, Sirzerch-sama vendrá para aclarar sus dudas.

Al oír esto, el rubio supo que no podía hacer nada más que esperar, por lo que con una actitud molesta procedió a dejarse caer en uno de los sillones del cuarto.

En el cuarto de interrogación

-Entonces Newgate – san, habiendo aclarado este asunto y sabiendo que usted no es un enemigo, quisiera pedirle que por favor me acompañe– Dijo Sirzerch

\- ¿Acompañarte a dónde? – Dijo Newgate

\- Debo explicarles a los participantes del Rating Game acerca de lo que pasó, y sería mejor si usted me acompañe para hablar con ellos, y mostrar que este asunto fue un lamentable accidente, de lo contrario habran dudas sobre si alguna facción rival estuvo involucrada o que incluso esto es un plan para arruinar el evento por parte de alguna de las familias participantes – Explico Sirzerch.

\- Veo que sin importar el mundo al que uno vaya, los nobles siempre hacen un maldito alboroto de todo – Dijo el pirata – Esta bien, iré contigo para disculparme con esos mocosos.

-Muchas gracias Newgate – san, y no se preocupe por este desorden, en seguida vendrá alguien para limpiar este cuarto – Dijo el peli rojo con una sonrisa y volteando a ver a la maid de pelo gris, la cual asintió la cabeza indicando que las personas encargadas de la limpieza ya se encontraban en camino.

Después ambos se pusieran de pie y se sacudieran el polvo en sus ropas, procediendo después a salir de la habitación con rumbo al cuarto donde se encontraban los participantes.

-Me dijiste que en este tonto juego esta participando tu hermana verdad – Dijo el pirata mientras caminaba al lado del Maou.

-Correcto, es un juego en el que mi hermana y sus amigos pelean para liberarla de su compromiso con un demonio de clase alta de otra familia noble – Contestó el Maou

\- Si tantos son sus deseos de no casarse, entonces ¿Por qué tu familia simplemente no cancela su matrimonio? – Dijo Edward.

\- Como tú dijiste, los nobles siempre hacemos alboroto por cualquier cosa, y los nobles demonios no son una excepción – Dijo sonriendo Sirzerch.

Shirohige no pudo hacer más que dejar escapar un suspiro de cansancio, al pensar que todo este asunto de disculparse lo iba a dejarlo cansado.

-Ya llegamos Sirzerch – sama – Dijo la sirvienta mientras se ubicaba frente a la una gran puerta en espera de las ordenes de su amo/esposo para proceder a abrirla.

\- Bien, entremos – Dijo el noble demonio.

 **CAPITULO 2: EL PESO DE LOS PUÑOS DE UN HOMBRE**

El cuarto al que entraron parecía ser una oficina de gran tamaño, teniendo un escritorio ejecutivo frente a una gran ventana, una mesa bastante larga con varias sillas en ellas y un par de sofás a los costados. Los ocupantes de la habitación eran 6 persona, en su mayoría chicos jóvenes, exceptuando a una sirvienta que parece ser ligeramente mayor a ellos. De todos los presentes, que voltearon a la puerta al oír que esta se abría, solo pudo reconocer a cierta jovencita que trató de capturarlo con actitud arrogante hacia un par de horas en el bosque.

-Onii -Sama – Dijo una chica que parecía una versión más joven y femenina del Maou, la cual fue reconocida al instante por el pirata como la hermana de este, y también una de las personas que vio en la azotea del colegio.

\- Hola a todos – Dijo Sirzerch

\- Sirzerch-sama, por favor explique me la situación de lo que ocurrió en el Rating Game, y cuál va a ser el resultado de este – Dijo un chico rubio con aspecto de chico malo.

\- Bueno, como veo que Sona-san está presente, asumo que ella ya les debe haber informado que la suspensión del Rating Game se ocasionó debido a la intromisión de un intruso en el área del evento, el cual es la persona que me acompaña – Dijo Sirzerch mientras presentaba a la persona que lo acompañaba.

Los ojos de los presentes se centraron en esa persona, la cual parecía tener alrededor de unos 20 años, vestía un pantalón blanco con botas de cuero negro, un chaleco sin mangas abierto que dejaba ver una musculatura muy bien definida, y una pañoleta negra que cubría la parte superior de su cabeza y que dejaba escapar por detrás el resto de su gran cabellera rubia. En resumen, su cara daba la idea de una persona calmada y agradable, pero tanto sus ropas como su enorme porte lo hacían lucir como alguien intimidante.

-El nombre de esta persona es Edward Newgate, y me alegra decir que su interferencia no se dio por motivos de pertenecer a una facción enemiga ni para causar problemas en el evento, sino que su intromisión se dio por un inesperado accidente, del cual les contaré con detalles más tarde a los jefes de las familias a las que pertenecen. Lo importante ahora es que no es una persona con intenciones perjudiciales para nosotros – Dijo Sirzerch para después darle pie a Edward para que pueda hablar.

\- Lamento haber interferido con su juego – Dijo Edward mientras se rascaba la cabeza, mientras que contenía las ganas de decir "Mocosos" pues sabía que en este ambiente causaría enojo de algunos y no quería hacer algo que hiciera más tediosa la situación actual.

\- ¿Crees que una simple disculpa va a arreglar el hecho que interrumpiste un juego entre nobles? – Dijo Raiser, mientras se paraba del sillón en el que estaba sentado y caminaba hacia el pirata.

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres que haga? – Dijo Newgate, teniendo una idea de a donde iba a esta situación.

\- Pídelas de rodillas y entonces puede que te perdone – Dijo Raiser ya estando frente de Edward, y manteniendo una pose arrogante.

\- Sigue soñando, mocoso– Dijo Edward con tono serio y mirada dura hacia el joven frente a él.

En ese momento el cuarto se llenó de tensión, pues todos sabían el carácter volátil en el que se encontraba Raiser en estos momentos debido a la suspensión del Rating Game y sobre todo su gran orgullo como demonio maduro de clase alta, por lo que todos pensaban que este actuaría de manera violenta. Y tenían razón.

-Maldito – Dijo Raiser entre dientes mientras apretaba su puño y lo dirigía hacia el pirata, cuando antes de que este conectara con la cara del hombre, fue detenido.

\- Por favor Phoenix-san, mantenga la calma – Dijo SIrzerch que bloqueaba el puño en llamas de Raiser con la palma de su mano, mientras mostraba su típica sonrisa, pero con un aura que daba a entender que no quería problemas o de lo contrario se enojaría.

\- Como diga, Sirzerch-sama – Dijo Raiser mientras retraía su puño y procedía a volver a su asiento con algo de temblor en su cuerpo, debido al miedo de enfadar a un Maou.

\- Onii-sama, entonces ¿Cuál será el resultado del Rating Game? – Dijo la chica peli roja, algo esperanzada de que este terminara en empata, en cuyo caso el compromiso se anularía según las normas del contrato de compromiso.

\- Se procederá a realizar el Rating Game nuevamente de manera inmediata, así que por favor vuelvan a reunir a los miembros de sus sequitos que esten en condiciones para pelear – Dijo Srizerch.

\- ¿QUÉ? – Gritó de manera sorprendida la joven de pelo rojo, procediendo a dejar al castaño dormido entre sus piernas en el sofá, mientras ella se levantaba para poder hablar frente a frente con su hermano mayor.

\- Como oyes Rias, ahora ve a reunir a los miembros de tu sequito que estén en condiciones de pelear – Dijo Sirzerch.

\- La mayoría de mi sequito sigue inconsciente, y mi alfil se encuentra con ellos ayudándolos a recuperarse, además el equipo de Raiser se encuentra en las mismas condiciones – Dijo Rias

\- A mi no me importa, mi reina y mi alfil se encuentran en condiciones para pelear, y aun que no lo estuvieran, yo solo soy más que suficiente para derrotar a todo tu sequito entero aun que ellos estuvieran sanos – Dijo Raiser mientras hacia una sonrisa arrogante que mostraba la seguridad en su victoria.

\- Como oíste RIas, lo lamento, pero así deben ser las cosas – Dijo Sirzerch con un tono un poco triste, pues sabía que su hermana no podía ganar, pero al menos quería que aceptara su derrota momentánea y obtener algo de tiempo para que cierto chico castaño portador del Sacred Gear del dragón se recuperara, para poder poner en marcha su plan de contingencia para salvar a su hermana de un compromiso que ella no quería.

\- No puede ser – Dijo Rias, mientras bajaba su cabeza en señal de derrota pues sabía no podía hacer nada en esta situación.

Ya todos podía saber como iba actuar la peli roja, cuando de repente se oyó una voz débil proviniendo del sillón.

-No dejaré que alguien como tú se lleve a Buchou – Dijo el castaño, tratando de levantarse lentamente del sillón mientras se agarraba las costillas en señal de que aun sentía dolor de la batalla anterior.

-Issei no te levantes – Dijo Rias mientras se apresuraba hacia su peón, para que no se sobre esfuerce.

\- Tranquila Buchou, yo aun puedo pelear – Dijo Issei

\- ¿Qué es lo que dices? Apenas puede mantenerte en pie sin desmayarte – Dijo la chica Gremory.

\- No se preocupe Buchou, solo necesito 5 minutos y estaré como nuevo – Dijo el castaño mientras mostraba una sonrisa débil a la peli roja.

\- Jajajajaja, me alegra que aun quieras pelear chico dragón, así podré terminar lo que dejé pendiente – Dijo Raiser mientras hacía tronar sus nudillos.

\- NO TE DEJARÉ HACERLO RAISER – Dijo Rias con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, al ver el estado de su peón, y su disposición a seguir peleando por ella.

\- No se preocupe Buchou, no voy a dejar que ese pájaro le quite su libertad – Dijo Issei, que parecía haber alcanzado su límite y estar a punto de desmayarse.

\- Issei…. – Sollozo levemente Rias mientras apoyaba la cabeza del castaño en su pecho y empezar a acariciar lentamente el cabello de este.

El resultado ya estaba decidido, no había manera que la peli roja ponga en peligro a una persona que estaba dispuesta a ofrecer su vida con tal de protegerla. Sabía que su destino ya estaba sellado, pero al menos podía estar feliz de al menos haber conocido a una persona que la quisiera tanto y gustosamente sacrificaría su felicidad con tal que esta siguiera viviendo; su único remordimiento era no tener mas tiempo con esta persona para poder expresarle abiertamente sus sentimientos y tal vez poder hacer memorias felices juntos, para que le sirvan de refugio en el matrimonio sin amor que le esperaba. O al menos eso pensaba, cuando una risa la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Gurararararara, ese mocoso me agrada – Dijo Shirohige en un tono alegre, recordando fugazmente a cierto mocoso divertido que llevaba un sombrero de paja y que conoció en la última guerra y que ahora lo comparaba con ese castaño, y haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver - Oye Sirzerch déjame pelear en su lugar contra el mocoso rubio.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, primero por la manera tan irrespetuosa de dirigirse al líder de los 4 Maous, y la segunda que una persona que no emanaba ninguna clase de poder mágico quisiera enfrentarse a un demonio de clase alta como Raiser.

Todos pensaron que tal vez estaba subestimando a Raiser o lo más seguro es que estaba loco. O al menos casi todos tenía este pensamiento, siendo la única excepción Sona, la cual sabía que la persona que la había noqueado junto a su sequito no era alguien normal. Cabe decir que, durante toda la discusión, ella se había mantenido en silencio porque quería estudiar al intruso y su conducta, y también porque aun se sentía algo avergonzada de que este la haya derrotado tan fácilmente.

-Veo que no solamente eres un ignorante al no saber como dirigirte a un demonio noble como yo, sino que también eres estúpido al creer que puedes si quiera servirme como calentamiento – Dijo el chico Phoenix de manera burlona, esperando la contestación de su nueva presa, pero esta decidió quedarse callado, pues quería disciplinar de manera severa a ese chico durante el encuentro.

\- Eso se oye interesante, yo no tengo ningún problema ¿Qué opinas Rias? – Dijo Sirzerch con una sonrisa

\- ¿Está seguro de lo que dice Newgate -san? – Dijo la peli roja aun con lagrimas en sus ojos y con sus manos en la cabeza del castaño. Normalmente ella no dejaría que un extraño se metiera en sus asuntos privados, pero en este caso ella ya se había rendido, y el hecho que una persona quisiera ayudarla voluntariamente no le afectaría negativamente pues en el caso que perdiera, el resultado sería el mismo. Ella no tenía nada que perder.

El pirata respondió a la pregunta de la joven asintiendo su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué dices tú, Raiser? – Dijo Sirzerch

\- No tengo problema, es más para que sea más interesante y darle a este iluso una pequeña ventaja, me enfrentaré yo solo a este hombre – Dijo Raiser en su típico tono de superioridad.

\- Muy bien, ya está decidido. Grayfia lleva a los competidores al campo – Dijo Sirzerch

\- Como ordene Sirzerch – sama – Dijo la maid de pelo gris.

Pero antes que la mair de pelo gris procediera a cumplir las ordenes que se le habían dado, la voz de alguien que hasta el momento había estado callada se oyó.

\- Espere un momento, Grayfia-san – Dijo Sona – Quisiera encargarme de escoltar a Newgate-san al campo de batalla.

Esta acción sorprendió un poco a la reina/esposa de Sirzerch.

-No veo problema para eso, pero me podría explicar sus motivos, Sona-sama – Dijo Grayfia

\- Por supuesto, el grupo Sitri también está a cargo de la supervisión del Rating Game entre las casas Phoenix y Gremory, por lo que me gustaría cerciorarme que Newgate-san sea consciente de las reglas de este, y a la vez corroborar por mi misma si, como dijo Sirzerch-sama, él no pertenece a ninguna facción rival o cuenta con intenciones ocultas– Explicó Sona en tono neutral.

\- Muy bien Sona-sama, le encargo el cuidado de Newgate-sama hasta el momento de la batalla – Contestó Grayfia.

-Muchas Gracias Grayfia-san, sígame por favor Newgate-san – Sona dijo esto, mientras se acercaba hacia Edward, para indicarle el camino que debían seguir para llegar al área donde se llevaría acabo el combate, a lo que el hombre solo asintió para proceder a seguirla.

Edward y Sona se encontraban caminando en silencio a través de un largo pasillo.

Una vez ambos se habían alejado lo suficiente de la habitación donde se encontraban los demás, uno de los dos comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿No deberías explicarme las reglas de ese juego como habías dicho? – Pregunto Edward.

\- Solo golpéense hasta que uno de los dos se rinda o ya no pueda pelear – Dijo zona de manera fría.

Esto hizo levantar una ceja al pirata antes de contestar

\- ¿No podías haber solo dicho eso en la habitación hace un momento? – Dijo Edward en tono de duda

\- Solo dije esa excusa para poder hablar contigo sin que los demás nos oyeran – Dijo Sona, atrayendo la curiosidad de Edward

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres saber?

La joven Sitri tomó un momento para inhalar antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- No juegues conmigo, no siente ningún rastro de poder mágico contigo, y aun que tuvieras la habilidad de suprimir tu aura, nadie es tan bueno para ocultar su magia completamente – Dijo Sona deteniéndose para mirar fijamente a su acompañante y luego seguir hablando con un tono enojado – Sin contar que irrumpiste en un Rating Game entre dos casas noble y te metiste voluntariamente en una pelea que nada te concierne, y que decide el futuro de mi mejor amiga. Ahora dime ¿Eso no te parece sospechoso?

El tono en que Sona hablaba despedía cierto nivel de hostilidad y desconfianza hacia ese sujeto. Pues sería una completa crédula si confiara en un hombre que apareció rodeado de circunstancias tan extrañas.

\- Pues si lo pones así, realmente parezco alguien sospechoso – Dijo el pirata mientras adoptaba una pose pensativa y se sobaba la barbilla en señal de meditación.

\- Escúchame bien, Rias es mi mejor amiga y mi rival, y yo se mejor que nadie lo mucho que ha sufrido por este absurdo compromiso durante su vida – Esto fue dicho por Sona mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos y sus dientes – Así que, si esto es alguna clase de plan retorcido por parte de Raiser o de aluna otra persona para tomar ventaja de la situación de mi amiga, te juro en nombre del clan Sitri que te arrepentirás.

El odio en los ojos de la joven era tan claro como el sol a medio día, pero Edward solo pudo responder con un suspiro, una mirada serena y unas palabras de total honestidad que esperaba tranquilizaran a la chica.

\- No me interesa aprovecharme de tu amiga si eso es lo que te preocupa, y sobre meterme en una pelea que no me concierne, es porque disfruto arruinar los planes de mocosos arrogantes que creen que todo debe ir como ellos quieren – Edward dijo esto con una sonrisa, mientras recordaba la cara que ponía cierto Almirante de Flota al momento que él daba sus palabras finales.

Estas palabras no tranquilizaban a Sona, pues sabia la facilidad con que algunas personas mienten, y aun que ella no detectaba esto en la persona a su lado ella no podía volver a pecar de ingenua y bajar su guardia. Ella quería a Rias, y no quería dejar su destino en manos de un total extraño que podría ser incluso peor que Raiser. Pero en estos momentos no quedaba de otra, y al menos quería que al hablar con esta persona poder tranquilizar sus dudas, pero lamentablemente no fue así.

Una vez llegaron a la puerta que lo llevaría al lugar del encuentro, Sona volteo para verlo.

-Muy bien, cruza esta puerta y estarás en el terreno de pelea, pero antes necesitaras esto – Seguido de esta frase, Sona paso a invocar un circulo mágico en el suelo, de donde salió la alabarda de Shirohige – Esto te fue decomisado al momento de enviarte al cuarto de interrogación, también se analizó y se determinó que no es ningún tipo de magia, así que se te permitirá usarla en el combate., eso es todo.

\- Muy bien – Dijo Newgate tomando su alabarda y apoyándola con una mano en su hombro, para proceder a abrir la puerta y ser transportado al área de combate.

Sona se quedó mirando la gran espalda del hombre mientras este cruzaba la puerta para meterse en una pelea que nada tiene que ver con él. Ella solo podía desconfiar de cómo estaban llendo las cosas pues sabía que la felicidad de su mejor amiga y rival dependía de un completo extraño que había conocido por no más de 1 hora. Esto no hacía mas que enfadarla cada vez que lo pensaba. Ella odiaba las situaciones en las que no era capaz de hacer nada, pero este no era el momento de dejarse llevar por sus emociones, pues sabía que el evento estaba por comenzar y ella debía estar pendiente a este.

-Espero que digas la verdad – Musitó Sona en tono seco y voz baja, mientras caminaba de regreso a la habitación de control, en donde ayudaría una maid de pelo gris a monitorear el encuentro.

El terreno parecía un campo de combate para gladiadores, como el que había escuchado que había en Dressrosa, teniendo una forma circular con suelo de adoquines de piedra y estando rodeado de muros altos de ladrillos gruesos de grandes dimensiones.

\- El traer un arma no te servirá de nada contra mí – Dijo una voz que venía del extremo opuesto a donde Edward se encontraba, él ya sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz, a lo que el pirata decidió no responder con palabras pues lo haría con sus puños poco tiempo.

Ambos participantes se encontraban mirándose uno al otro, cuando la una voz neutral se escuchó en toda la arena.

-Señoras y señores, debido a problemas inesperados, el Rating Game entre la casa Phoenix y Gremory se tuvo que suspender, dejando que el resultado de este sea decidido por un combate entre representantes escogidos por ambos participantes y con el consentimiento de estos. El representante de la casa Phoenix será el tercer hijo de la casa, Raiser Phoenix-sama, y por el lado de los Gremory será Edward Newgate-sama, el cual es aliado oficial del sequito dirigido por la segunda hija de la casa, Rias Gremory, y además cuenta con la aprobación de Raiser-sama, como se mencionó anteriormente. Habiendo dicho esto, les deseo que disfruten el combate; yo, Grayfia, sirvienta personal del Maou Sirzerch Lucifer-sama, estaré encargada de supervisar este combate.

Shirohige no pudo evitar levantar una ceja al escuchar las palabras "Aliado Oficial", pues en ningún momento había accedido a esto, pero luego imaginó que solo fueron palabras para convencer a los nobles que veían el encuentro, de que le dejaran participar. Efectivamente, los nobles siempre complican las cosas y solo esperaba que estos no quieran involucrarlo en sus tonterías solo por hacerle un favor al mocoso castaño.

Al pensar esto, Edward cambió el curso de sus pensamientos para reflexionar otro asunto que le llamó más la atención, y era que no había pasado ni medio día desde que él había llegado a este nuevo mundo y ya se encontraba en una pelea entre demonios que parece que determinaría a la nobleza de su mundo. No pudo evitar dejar escapar risa cansada al darse cuenta de la cadena de acciones que lo habían llevado a su situación actual. Esto le recordaba a como cierto pirata de bigote negro y sonrisa tonta solía meterse en toda clase de problemas sin que este siquiera saber cómo había pasado, cosa que siempre sacaba de quiso a su tripulación que por alguna milagrosa razón siempre lo siguió fielmente hasta el final. Recordaba que una vez mientras hablaba con el vice-capitán de ese hombre, ambos llegaron a la hipótesis de que el capitán debía ser usuario de alguna akuma no mi que le trajera toda esa anormal cantidad de problemas.

-Maldito Roger, más vale que esto no sea una venganza por las bromas que hacíamos con Rayliegh a tus espaldas – Pensó en el pirata mientras una gota de sudor le caía de la nuca.

Bueno, para bien o para mal, la situación en la que encontraba ahora ya no se podía cambiar, así que lo único que restaba era darle al mocoso arrogante frente a él, una disciplina adecuada. Gracias a su haki de observación podía determinar la fuerza de las personas que había conocido hasta ahora, y la única que le podría dar problemas era su más reciente compañero de bebida.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue levantar su alabarda y proceder a clavarla de manera vertical en el suelo al lado de él, y lo hizo tan fuerte que esta se podía mantener de pie por si sola. Él ya había decidido que no la iba a utilizar en este encuentro por tres motivos: la primera era que la persona frente a él no era lo tan fuerte como para si quiera usar armas y menos la fuerza de la Gura Gura no mi y la segunda era que quería tener el gusto de darle una lección con sus propias manos.

-Muy bien mocoso, muéstrame lo que puedes hacer – Shirohige dijo esto mientras seguía al lado de su alabarda y procedía a cruzar los brazos, y tomando una postura como si quisiera que su oponente diera el primer movimiento. No hace falta decir que esto no le gustó nada a cierto chico rubio.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de vigilancia, cierta chica de pelo corto y lentes dejó escapar un grito.

\- ¿EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ PENSANDO? - Fue lo que dijo Sona mientras se levantaba violentamente de la silla en donde veía el encuentro – NO IMPORTA QUE HAYA DEJADO INCONCIENTE A MI GRUPO, EL QUERER RECIBIR UN ATAQUE DIRECTO DE RAISER ES UNA LOCURA.

Esas palabras claramente contenían una cantidad considerable de rabia dirigida hacia el pirata con pose tranquila y desprotegida frente a un demonio maduro de clase alta.

Al parecer sus sospechas podrían ser ciertas, este hombre no era de confianza.

-Por favor tranquilícese Sona-sama- Dijo Grayfia en tono neutro, tratando de calmar el estado de animo de la heredera de Sitri.

\- ¿Cómo puedo tranquilizarme, si el destino de mi mejor amiga está en las manos de un hombre tan estúpido que solo por haber dejado inconscientes a un grupo de demonios menores se cree capaz de soportar un golpe directo de un demonio de clase alta? – Dijo Sona mientras el tono de su voz se calmaba, pero el nivel de ira dentro de sus palabras se mantenía intacto, e incluso parecía aumentar.

\- Sona-sama, porfavor…. – Las palabras de la maid se detuvieron cuando un suceso en los monitores llamó la atención de ambas rápidamente.

En el campo de combate, un demonio rubio estaba apretando los dientes de manera que se oyeran chirridos de estos por la fuerza con que lo hacía.

Al principio tenía pensado reír de lo ignorante que podía llegar a ser el hombre frente a él, pues se creía capaz de recibir un golpe suyo y mantenerse en pie; él tendría suerte si siquiera seguía vivo después de recibirlo, eran los pensamientos de tanto el demonio como de los espectadores de las acciones de aliado de los Gremory.

Pero fue una rápida mirada a los ojos del pirata lo que le hizo cambiar su estado de ánimo y provocó que una ira intensa se comenzará a formar dentro del demonio. La razón era que tanto sus ojos como su postura no mostraban el más mínimo rastro de duda, por el contrario, estas irradiaban un aire de seguridad absoluta, como un enorme muro que le decía al joven Phoenix que no importa lo fuerte que sea, él no sería movido.

Raiser estaba siendo insultado y de la manera que más odiaba, estaba siendo subestimado.

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres te mataré de un golpe – Dijo el Phoenix con una sonrisa sádica en so rostro, mientras se lanzaba de manera violenta contra su oponente con el puño derecho apretado con gran fuerza a la vez que reunía poder mágico de fuego en este para asegurarse de que el punto al que apuntaba, la cabeza, se convierta en un cumulo de cenizas luego del ataque. Pero a pesar de estas acciones, el pirata no mostró ningún cambio tanto en su mirada como en su postura.

PUM

Fue el sonido que surgió después de que el puño de Raizer conectara de manera limpia con el rostro de Edward. Debido a la magia de fuego que contenía este golpe, una explosión se desató en el punto de impacto, levantando una nube de humo que cubría por completo la cabeza del pirata. El demonio no pudo evitar reír, al pensar que el objetivo del golpe había sido cumplido y que el cuerpo sin cabeza, del estúpido que tuvo el descaro de menospreciarlo, caería en cualquier momento. Tras pensarlo un poco se sentía mal de haber hecho tanto esfuerzo para matar a un simple idiota que no debió estar en sus cabales para si quiera haber sugerido el tener un duelo uno a uno con él, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y al menos serviría para entretener a los espectadores. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en otras maneras de como hubiera sido mejor eliminar a un simple humano, para poder ofrecer un mejor espectáculo a los que lo veían, de paso que destruía la última esperanza que Rias Gremory tenía para escapar del compromiso, una voz se oyó de dentro de la nube cenizas.

-Oye mocoso, esta comenzando a hacer calor así que aléjate de mí – Dijo Shirohige, mientras que la nube comenzaba a disiparse, para revelar a un Edward Newgate sin ningún rastro de daño en su rostro, solo mostrando estar algo sucio por las cenizas que la nube había causado y se habían quedado en su cara.

Esto causó una evidente sorpresa en todos los que vieron esto, sobre todo a la heredera de Sitri, cuyo rostro tenía una expresión cómica al no haber visto eso venir. Luego de unos muy largos segundos pudo recuperar la compostura y formar una pregunta.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue lo que hizo? – Sona hizo esta pregunta mientras volteaba a mirar a Grayfia, esperando que ella pudiera contestarla. Lamentablemente la maid estaba tan sorprendida como la joven, solo que su cara de póker evitaba que las personas se dieran cuenta.

\- Lamento decirle Sona-sama que no puedo pensar en una respuesta – Dijo la maid de pelo gris, sin voltearse a ver a Sona, pues no quería perderse ninguna acción del actual representante de la casa Gremory. Sona al darse cuenta de esto, decidió unirse a Grayfia y mirar atentamente como se desarrollaban las cosas a continuación.

En la arena de combate un atónito Raiser aún tenía su puño presionando contra la cara de un tranquilo Shirohige. Le tomó varios segundos para poder procesar lo que estaba pasando, siendo sacado de sus pensamientos al cruzar miradas con su oponente, por lo que tomó distancia del hombre frente a él y se puso en guardia. Esta acción la había hecho de manera inconsciente, como si sus instintos más básicos le dijeran que este hombre no debía ser enojado bajo ninguna circunstancia, esto sorprendió al mismo Raiser, pero decidió pensar que esto solamente alguna clase de truco barato y que sería imposible que este lo salve nuevamente de un ataque de un demonio de alto nivel como lo era él.

\- Aun te falta mucho para si quiera poder llamar a eso un golpe, chico pájaro – Dijo Edward con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, mientras sobaba levemente el lugar en donde Raiser lo había golpeado. Shirohige no había sido afectado por el golpe debido a que había recubierto la zona en donde recibió el ataque con haki de armadura, pero evitando que su haki llegue al punto de cambiar el color de su piel pues la fuerza del golpe a penas ameritaba la presencia de una protección de haki de armadura, y sabiendo el lugar en donde sería golpeado gracias a su haki de observación. Cabe mencionar que, si ese mismo ataque hubiera sido enviado a un Shirohige en su mejor época, en los tiempos en que peleaba con Roger, lo hubiera recibido sin ninguna necesidad de protección de haki y no hubiera recibido el más minimo daño; sin duda este cuerpo joven le sería de utilidad para poder volver a su estado de mayor fuerza, pues aun le falta entrenamiento a este cuerpo.

Pero volviendo al combate, un Raiser comenzaba a extender un par de alas hechas de fuego que brotaban de su espalda, para después elevarse del suelo.

-Jajajajaja parece que no eres tan inútil como pensaba, lograste sobrevivir de ese ataque con algún truco raro así que te concedo eso, pero de esto definitivamente no vas a salir vivo – Dijo Raiser con su tono habitual, pues al fin se había logrado convencer que lo había pasado era un truco para luego llegar a la conclusión con que ahora debía eliminar a ese hombre de una menra tan definitiva que borre la humillación anterior de haber sobrevivido a su ataque anterior.

El joven Phoenix se encontraba reuniendo una muy considerable cantidad de poder mágico de fuego en sus manos, mientras estas moldeaban lo que parecía ser una esfera de fuego que cada vez se hacía más grande hasta llegar al punto que parecía que se iba a escapar de las manos del demonio rubio.

-Veamos si tus trucos te salvan de esto – Mustió Raiser mientras lanzaba la esfera de fuego que al abandonar las manos de este pasó a expandirse a de manera violenta mientras se dirigía hacia su objetivo, el cual seguía sin moverse de su sitio inicial, y que al estar cerca de este ya era lo suficientemente grande como pare devorar todo su cuerpo completo.

El pirata solo dejó escapar un suspiro antes de levantar uno de sus brazos con las manos cerradas en forma de puño y hacerlo tocar el hombro de la extremidad opuesta girando levemente su cintura hacia esa misma dirección, para que su siguiente movimiento cuente con mayor impulso por el uso correcto de la cintura para lanzar un golpe. Cabe mencionar que nadie de los que veían tenía una idea de qué clase de movimiento iba a hacer. Entonces la enorme esfera de fuego ya se encontraba a escasos metros de llegar a su objetivo, por lo que el gran hombre pasó a apretar fuertemente su puño y tensó los músculos de su brazo, para luego mover violentamente ese mismo puño a la dirección opuesta del hombro en que este se encontraba apoyado, lo cual creo una enorme presión de aire que disolvió la enorme cantidad de fuego que iba hacia él, como si no fuera nada. Y levantó polvo en toda la arena de combate.

En el cuarto de control

\- ¿Qué clase de magia está utilizando? ¿Acaso es del tipo que niega los ataques mágicos? No, si ese es el caso sus movimientos al menos deberían contar una cantidad de magia similar a la del ataque de su oponente y no he sentido ningún rastro de magia en sus movimientos ¿Entonces también está usando un hechizo que suprima la detección de magia? No, el hecho que pueda coordinar dos hechizos de alto rango como ese de manera tan perfecta necesitaría una gran cantidad de poder mágica, y si ni siquiera se ve cansado en lo más mínimo, significaría que tiene una reserva mágica al nivel de los 4 Maous– Pensaba Sona en voz alta, mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda su capacidad para entender que era lo que hacía ese hombre para neutralizar los ataques con alto poder mágico que lanzaba Raiser.

Pero entonces al ver que sin importar cuantas neuronas quemará en el intento de obtener una respuesta coherente, volteo a ver a Grayfia esperando que la reina más fuerte del inframundo contará con una respuesta o al menos una pista de que era lo que estaba pasando. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver el rostro pálido de la maid mientras se veía el monitor frente a ella de manera que parecía estar hipnotizada, tal parecía que ella había obtenido una respuesta a estos sucesos, y a juzgar por la cara de la peli gris era algo grave.

-Grayfia-san ¿Usted sabe lo que está pasando? – Pregunto Sona ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta que daría la maid de pelo gris.

-Sona-sama, creo poder darle una respuesta, aun que no estoy segura de que usted me crea – Dijo la maid, volteando a ver a la heredera Sitri, aun conservando la palidez de su rostro.

\- Por favor, le ruego que me lo diga – Musitó Sona en tono casi desesperado por matar esta duda que sentía.

\- Sona-sama, lo que Newgate-sama está usando no es ninguna clase de hechizo de ningún tipo – Dijo la maid.

\- ¿Entonces qué es? – Dijo Sona llena de ansiedad esperando una respuesta que ni en sus sueños más salvajes hubiera esperado.

\- Es fuerza física – Dijo Grayfia, que al ver el rostro confundido de la heredera Sitri al igual que el del personal cercano a las chicas que pudo escuchar estas palabras por parte de la maid, paso a repetir la conclusión a la que había llegado – Edward Newgate-sama ha recibido y desviado los ataques de Raiser-sama usando puramente su fuerza física.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Preguntó una Sona con los ojos bien abiertos y cara sorprendida, mientras trataba de asimilar la información que se le acababa de dar. El personal de la habitación se encontraba en la misma situación.

\- El primer golpe de Raiser-sama fue recibido completamente por Newgate-sama, pero parece que la dureza y fuerza de los músculos de su cara fue lo suficientemente resistente como para que estos no recibieran daño alguno y con respecto a este ultimo ataque, la presión de viento generada por el movimiento violento de los brazos de Newgate-sama fue tan poderosa como para extinguir la esfera de fuego lanzada por Raiser-sama- Dijo Grayfia, dudando de la coherencia de su reciente explicación

\- Por favor no juegue conmigo Grayfia-san, la cantidad de fuerza necesaria para hacer lo que acaba de decir es monstruosa y sería creíble se dijera que esto fue hecho por un dragón o algún ser mitológico de enorme poder, pero estamos hablando de un humano sin ninguna clase de poder mágico, aun para un humano reencarnado con la pieza de torre, que potencia la fuerza física de su portador, le sería imposible realizar tales hazañas – Dijo Sona, sintiendo que estaba a punto de perder su cordura, al tratar de asimilar esta respuesta.

Mientras tanto en una habitación donde cierta peli roja se encontraba cuidando a un inconsciente castaño, esta no podía dar crédito de lo que veían sus ojos. Dos ataques, que claramente contenían una gran cantidad de poder mágico, siendo el ultimo el mayor de ambos, habían sido desviados por la persona frente a él, además de hacerlo de una manera como si ataques de ese nivel no fueran nada para él.

\- ¿Quién es esa persona? – Era lo único coherente que pudo pensar en ese momento. Al principio cuando accedió a que el peleara como su representante no pudo pensar las cosas con claridad, siendo esta decisión influenciada por la tristeza de ver el estado en que se encontraban sus familia/piezas, en especial cierto castaño, y la enorme tristeza de tener que pasar su vida en un matrimonio sin amor; pero a demás de eso hubo un sentimiento adicional que la hizo acceder a esto, y fue la enorme sensación de seguridad que sintió al saber que esa persona iba a ser la que la defendiera, esa sensación era tranquilizante y cálida, si tuviera que comparar ese sentimiento lo haría con las veces en que su padre se ponía frente a ella para defenderla de tiernos gatitos callejeros, pero que para los ojos de la chica era fieras más temibles que los cerberos, cuando Rias tenía solo 3 años. Eso era el nombre de lo que sentía, la enorme seguridad que producía el amor paternal que irradiaba el hombre conocido como Edward Newgate.

Pero, aun así, nunca imaginó que esa persona fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener a raya de tal forma al tercer hijo de la casa Phoenix. En especial al no sentir ningún rastro de energía mágica de ninguna clase en este.

Mientras más pensaba en la sensación que irradiaba esta persona, más crecía el sentimiento de admiración que desarrollaba hacia él, pues era un hombre que tenía el aura que despedía era comparable a la de un orgulloso monarca al que uno quisiera seguir hasta la muerte, pero que no dudaría en enfrentar al mundo entero con tal de proteger a un que sea a una de las personas habían depositado su confianza en él. No cabe duda de que Rias tenía frente a ella a su meta, el modelo a seguir, la clase de rey que quería ser para sus siervos.

Pero la joven nunca imaginó que el camino para poder llegar al nivel en que el ex yonkou se encontraba, sería tan difícil como se daría cuenta en el futuro.

De vuelta al campo de batalla

El silencio había tomado nuevamente posesión de la arena donde el destino de la joven Gremory se decidiría, pero este fue cortado por la declaración de cierto pirata.

-Esto me esta aburriendo, y según parece tu fuerza durante la batalla no va a subir mucho en comparación con estos ataques – Esto lo podía saber gracias al nivel que tenía su haki de observación – Te tengo una propuesta.

Estas palabras llamaron la atención del joven Phoenix, que estaba sorprendido y hasta cierto punto asustado de como su ataque más reciente había sido anulado, pero recordando que toda la esfera noble del inframundo lo estaba viendo en este momento hizo todo lo posible para aparentar mantener la compostura.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Dijo Raiser

\- Tu actitud me recuerda a cierto grupo de supuestos nobles que conozco, pero también me recuerdas a una persona muy querida para mí – mientras decía esto, no pudo evitar el ver la imagen del comandante de su primera división al lado de Raiser – Así que te enseñaré el camino de un hombre de la misma manera que lo hice con él.

El hombre dejó de hablar por un momento, para luego apretar su puño y enseñárselo a Raiser, seguido de la siguiente declaración.

-Escucha bien mocoso, te mostraré la fuerza que tienen los puños de un hombre. Si logras mantenerte en pie después de recibir un golpe mío admitiré mi derrota y dejaré que me mates, pero si no eres capaz de soportarlo la victoria será mía, y deberás cumplir lo que yo diga – Esta declaración fue dicha con una autoridad digna de la persona que fue conocida como el hombre vivo más fuerte y uno de los cuatro emperadores del nuevo mundo.

\- Jajajaja, muy bien humano, te daré el honor de dejarte que me des un golpe – Dijo Raiser en tono confiado mientras descendía al suelo.

En el cuarto de vigilancia, el ruido volvió a reinar.

\- ¿ACASO SE HA VUELTO LOCO? – Sona Sitri volvió a perder la compostura al oír las palabras del pirata. No podía creer que existiera otra persona, además de su hermana mayor, que pudiera lograr sacarla de sus casillas tantas veces en tan corto tiempo – ¿Cree que puede vencer a Raiser con un solo golpe?

Sona sabía que esa idea era absurda, pues si la casa Phoenix era conocida por algo era por su capacidad de recibir daño y regenerarse en seguida. Era imposible que un ser, a excepción de los demonios de más alto nivel, pueda derrotar a un miembro maduro del clan de los inmortales de un solo golpe. Y como si la situación no pudiera ser peor, el hombre que propuso el desafío solo podía usar fuerza bruta, aun que esta solo podía ser catalogada como monstruosa. Raiser podría ser golpeado directamente por un tren de carga, pero si el ataque no cuenta con al menos una cantidad mínima de poder mágico sería lo mismo que nada.

De vuelta al campo de combate

Un joven rubio se encontraba parado con los brazos abiertos, esperando recibir el ataque de su oponente para seguidamente declararse el vencedor del combate.

No puede evitar sentirse aliviado y rebosante de confianza, pues después de que su ultimo ataque había sido desviado, internamente se encontraba en pánico pues si ataques tan potentes eran desviados con tanta simpleza su mente no podía pensar una forma en que pudiera causarle daño a ese sujeto, sin contar la cantidad de magia que sería necesaria para eso. Pero como si la suerte volviera a sonreírle, el mismo hombre que lo estaba humillando al no dejarse matar, le ofrecía la victoria más fácil que pudiera pedir. Recibir un simple golpe y mantenerse en pie, claramente lo estaba subestimando, pero con tal que este combate se terminara no tendría objeción, después de todo después que perdiera la apuesta se aseguraría de hacerlo sufrir lentamente antes de matarlo.

-Muy bien, adelante y prepárate para morir después que hayas visto con tus propios ojos la superioridad de la casa Phoenix – Dijo Raiser con su actitud arrogante.

(El pobre no sabe lo mucho que lo lamentará)

-Aquí voy – Dijo en tono calmado Edward mientras apretaba su puño fuertemente y lo recubría con haki de armadura, pero esta vez haciendo que este cambiara de color a un negro metálico. Después de todo esta era una apuesta en la que ponía su palabra como hombre y no iba a ir suave con el chico frente a él, además esta sería una buena lección para él. Realmente ahora entendía el sentido de crianza de Garp a fuerza de golpes del que Ace tanto habla con una mezcla de cariño y terror.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue un salto por parte de Shirohige, el cual contaba con tanta fuerza que cerró la distancia que lo separaba de Raiser en un parpadeo y dispuesto a lanzar un golpe que Raiser nunca olvide en el resto de su larga vida, tanto por la fuerza descomunal del ex yonkou que estaba por experimentar de primera mano, como por las palabras que le dijo momentos de conectar el golpe en su cara.

-Mas vale, que nunca olvides esta sensación – Fueron las palabras dichas por Edwad hacia Raiser, y que este escuchó claramente, antes de que su cara fuera tocada por el puño del pirata. Y lo que pasó a continuación fue algo que dejó sin palabras a toda la esfera noble del inframundo que veía la pelea.

Al momento que el puño chocó con el rostro de Raiser, el piso de bajo de ellos empezó a agrietarse al punto que parecía que el piso iba a abrirse, sucediendo esto en algunos puntos cercanos a los participantes, siendo incapaz de resistir el lugar en donde la fuerza era más concentrada que era en donde se había recibido el golpe.

Cualquiera que viera a alguien recibir un golpe capaz de destruir una edificación tan grande como esa, sin duda pensaría que esa persona no terminaría nada bien por decir lo menos, y este era el caso. Lo siguiente que se supo del joven Phoenix fue que habiendo recibido el golpe directamente, este fue mandado volando a una velocidad comparable a la de Kizaru, y con tanta fuerza que, de no haber chocado con la barrera mágica, que produjo un sonido excesivamente fuerte al momento que Raiser impactó con ella, quien sabe hasta qué punto habría sido mandado el joven.

Después de haberse quedado adherido un momento en el punto donde había impactado con la barrera mágica, el demonio comenzó a deslizarse lentamente hacia el suelo, dejando un rastro de sangre en la barrera mientras lo hacía. Era obvio quien había sido el ganador de este encuentro, pero por alguna razón la voz que debía anunciar el resultado no se oía por ningún lado.

Nuevamente en el cuarto de vigilancia

El silencio ya había declarado esa habitación como suya cada vez que el hombre conocido como Edward Newgate hacia cualquier movimiento.

Todos en la habitación se encontraban en el estado más puro de estupor, sus rostros habían perdido el color, un escalofrío devoraba sus cuerpos desde adentro, los ojos estaban tan abiertos que amenazaban con salirse de sus orbitas y sus bocas abriéndose de manera que pareciera que hacia evidente que estaban forzando los límites de sus mandíbulas.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos una persona pudo salir de este estado y era nadie más que Grayfia, la cual al observar a la heredera de la casa Sitri, ubicada al lado de ella, y viendo que aun no lograba recuperarse como la maid había hecho. La pobre presidenta del consejo estudiantil solo podía musitar varias cosas incomprensibles en voz baja, pero había una frase que se repetía una y otra vez "Es el monstruo de los monstruos", la joven no podía imaginar que en otro cuarto cierta peli roja se encontraba susurrando las mismas palabras que ella, pero con la diferencia que el estado de ella incluía una carga enorme de admiración y respeto hacia la persona que había demolido un coliseo con el golpe de una sola mano.

Al ver el estado de la morena con lentes, la maid no pudo evitar preocuparse por la salud mental de la joven, pero sabía que antes de dedicarse en tratar de hacerla recobrar los fragmentos del sentido común que fue roto al ver algo que rompía cualquier lógica, aun para el mundo sobrenatural, aclarándose la garganta Greyfia pasó a decir

-El tercer hijo de la casa Phoenix, Raiser-sama, es incapaz de seguir el combate por lo que la victoria de este combate es el representante de la casa Gremory, Edward Newgate-sama.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería había un grupo de jóvenes, que incluía una niña de pelo blanco, un atractivo joven de cabellos rubios, una voluptuosa morena de cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo, y una joven monja rubia, los cuales habían estado inconscientes hasta hace poco, con excepción de la rubia que se encontraba usando un extraño brillo verde sobre ellos que parecía estar ayudando a su recuperación.

La primera en levantarse fue la morena, haciéndolo de golpe y soltando un grito que alarmó a la pobre monja

-RIAS! – Fue lo que dijo la morena al despertar de su inconciencia, que mostraba claramente su preocupación por saber el estado de su rey/amiga.

\- Akeno-san, por favor no se mueva mucho – Trató de calmarla la pobre monja con ojos de preocupación. Akeno se quedó en silencio y volteó a ver a su alrededor encontrando a sus compañeros de sequito para hacerse una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-Asia ¿Qué pasó en el Rating Game? – Preguntó Akeno, ya más calmada.

\- Fue suspendido – Respondió Asia

\- ¿Suspendido? – Preguntó un joven rubio que comenzaba a despertarse.

\- Así es, parece que hubo un problema y el juego se tuvo que suspender.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con Buchou e Issei-sempai? – Comentó la loli de pelo blanca, siendo la ultima en recuperar el sentido, y que también notó la ausencia de los anterior mencionados en la habitación en que se encontraban.

\- No lo sé, Buchou me ordenó que ayudará a su recupreación – Esto fue dicho con un sentimiento de impotencia por parte de Asi, y que todos notaron.

\- Tranquila Asia – Dijo Akeno mientras sobaba lacabeza de la mesa.

\- ¿Entonces cómo piensan decidir el resultado del Rating Game? – Preguntó Kiba en voz alta para sí mismo.

\- Pues, respecto a eso… - Comentó Asía, la cual contaba con información parcial sobre esto, pues a pesar de no haber monitores para ver el combate en la enfermería, si había parlantes que informaban las condiciones en que se decidiría el Rating Game, y lo más sorprendente, quienes serían los participantes. Pero antes que la rubia procediera a compartir la poca información que tenía con sus compañeros de gremio, la voz de Grayfia salió de los monitores, a lo que todos guardaron silencio para escuchar atentamente las palabras de la sirvienta.

-El tercer hijo de la casa Phoenix, Raiser-sama, es incapaz de seguir el combate por lo que la victoria de este combate es el representante de la casa Gremory, Edward Newgate-sama.

Esta frase causó una serie sentimientos encontrados, pues estaban preocupados al no tener ni la más mínima idea sobre quien demonios era el supuesto representante del grupo Gremory, en menor medida que su casa haya ganado y que Rias no deba casarse con Raiser, y luego aterrados acerca de que la participación de ese sujeto pueda traer mayor cantidad de problemas de los que Raiser pudo provocar.

Toda una tormenta de ideas pasaba por las cabezas de los demonios recién despertados, a lo todos que voltearon a ver a Asia en busca de respuestas, pues ella era la única que había permanecido conciente en todo este tiempo.

-Yo tampoco sé nada, solo escuché acerca de el inicio de una pelea y que esta definiría el resultado del Rating Game, y al esuchar los nombres de los participantes también me sorprendí, pero pensé que era algún conocido de Buchou – Dijo Asia, contestando lo mejor que pudo a las preguntas que harían al leer sus inteciones cuando todos la voltearon a ver.

\- Puedo decir con seguridad que esa persona no es ningún conocido de Rias – Dijo Akeno con tono serio, mientras se levantaba de la cama en donde había estado – Pero ahora lo mas importante es ir donde nuestro rey – Al decir esto, el resto del sequito la imitó, parándose de la cama, y yendo rumbo a ver a Rias, y seguramente a Issei que de seguro se encontraría con ella.

 **CAPITULO 3: CUANDO UN PIRATA COBRA UNA RECOMPENSA**

Una vez el anuncio de la maid de pelo gris fue dado, un circulo mágico pasó a dibujarse bajo los pies Edward el cual lo llevaría de vuelta a la sala en donde había visto por primera vez al que fue por muy corto tiempo su oponente.

En este, aun se encontraba la joven peli roja en la misma posición en la que la había encontrado por primera vez, con un castaño descansando en sus piernas mientras ella acaricia cariñosamente su cabeza.

La joven al ver a su salvador no pudo evitar ponerse de pie con la mayor rapidez y cuidado posible, para no lastimar a su querido peón y dejarlo descansando tranquilamente sobre el sofá, para luego correr hacia lo que para ella era ahora su meta a llegar. Ella, al llegar frente a él lo abrazó mientras lagrimas corrían de sus mejillas.

-Gracias – Dijo entre esas cálidas lágrimas de alegría – Gracias, por permitirme ser libre, y gracias por dejar quedarme al lado de mi familia y mi amado peón – Al nombrar a esta ultima persona, Edward pudo entender que se refería a la persona tumbada en el sofá y a la vez pudo sentir el claro cálido que contenía la palabra "Amado". El pirata no pudo hacer nada más que esobzar una sonrisa y reír para sí mismo mientras pensaba "Es bueno ser joven, aunque ahora yo también lo soy de nuevo".

Mientras Rias aún seguía abrazando a su salvador, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe y una voz cargada de enojo retumbó en el cuarto.

-ALEJATE DE RIAS EN ESTE MOMENTO – No era nadie más que Akeno, la cual al ver una escena que incluía a su rey/mejor amiga, apoyada sobre un hombre que nunca había visto y sobre todo derramando una gran cantidad de lágrimas, solo pudo pensar lo peor de esta escena.

Akeno se encontraba preparada para lanzar sus rayos en cualquier momento, mientras que Koneko y Kiba se encontraban a su lado, usando su equipo de combate y preparados para atacar al oír la orden de la reina del grupo Gremory. Y la pobre de Asia solo podía esconderse detrás de sus compañeros, al no contar con hechizos de ataque ofensivo, pero preparada para brindar apoyo de magia curativa en cuanto la necesitaran; también se añade que la ex monja se encontraba temblando y deseando que este problema se pueda solucionar con palabras en lugar de puños y hechizos.

El ambiente del cuarto no era nada menos que tensión pura, o al menos para los demonios recién llegados, pues para Edward solo era una molestia mas en un día lleno de estas mientras que Rias seguía perdida en sus pensamientos de gratitud y admiración hacia el hombre, pero solo tomó unos segundos para que por fin pudiera volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de la situación y volteando a ver a Akeno.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Akeno? – Dijo la Gremory, un tanto confusa al no entender la razón de que su sequito estaba en guardia

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Rias? – Le pregunto Akeno, con un tono de seriedad y preocupación – ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo este hombre para que lloraras?

Tomó varios segundos para que la joven Gremory se diera cuenta el estado en que se encontraba, y tuviera una idea de lo que su sequito pudiera estar pensando.

-No es lo que parece – Dijo Rias mientras agitaba sus manos un poco desesperada y su voz tenía igualmente un tono de ansiedad por el hecho de aclarar rápido el mal entendido – Bajen sus armas y por favor escúchenme.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue una explicación por parte de Rias a su sequito, la cual recalcaba el hecho de que de no ser por este hombre hubiera tenido que elegir entre una pelea que seguramente perdería contra Raiser y parte de su sequito o un casamiento con ese odioso sujeto, para luego narrar la aplastante victoria por parte del pirata contra Raiser y en consecuencia la victoria de su grupo.

Los miembros del grupo no pudieron ocultar su enorme asombro ante las palabras de su rey, en especial en la descripción de la forma en que Shirohige derrotó a Raiser y el estado en que dejó el coliseo. Pero entre todos ellos hubo una persona que pudo notar algo más en la historia de Rias, y fue la enorme admiración que se encontraba casi perfectamente camuflajeada en las palabras de la peli roja, y la persona que se dio cuenta de esto fue sin ninguna duda Akeno, que era la persona que conocía más tiempo a la Gremory de todo el grupo. También pudo darse cuenta de que esta era la primera vez en toda su vida que la chica se expresaba así de alguien, nunca lo había hecho ni con su hermano o con sus padres a quienes admiraba y respetaba mucho, sin duda su amiga había encontrado a alguien especial para ella a la cual podía dedicar su admiración total, pero también era claro que sus sentimientos eran solo esto, pues no detectaba ningún rastro de romance en su comportamiento o en sus palabras. Si tuviera que compararlo con algo sería como cuando los niños admiran a sus padres y buscan inocentemente parecerse lo más posible a ellos, lo cual no pudo dejar de parecerle tierno a la morena.

Una vez aclarada la confusión, el grupo pasó a ofrecer sus disculpas junto con una reverencia dirigidas al antiguo yonkou. Pero inmediatamente después de esto un circulo mágico se formó en la habitación de los cuales salieron Grayfia y Sirzerch.

-Felicidades por su victoria Newgate-san – Dijo el maou peli rojo con su habitual sonrisa en la cara. Al lado de él se encontraba una Grayfia un poco más recuperada después de ver el combate, pero aun así se mantenía preparada para cualquier acción que pudiera hacer ese hombre. Personalmente para ella, le parecía ridículo él hecho que su esposo/ amo pueda estar tan despreocupado hacia una persona que podía causar tal nivel de destrucción, aun que ella sabía que Sirzerch era así y en parte era esa actitud relajada lo que la había hecho enamorarse de él, pero en momentos como este realmente le gustaría que se tomara los asuntos más en serio.

-Gracias – Contestó Newgate, acercándose a donde se encontraba el maou y dejando de lado al grupo de jóvenes demonios junto con Rias – ¿Y dónde se encuentra el chico pájaro?

\- Si te refieres a Raiser se encuentra en la enfermería, si no fuera por la sangre de su clan lo hubieras matado – Dijo Sirzerch – Pero, actualmente ya se encuentra fuera de peligro, ay que usamos una medicina especial llamada "Lagrimas de Phoenix" que lo curaron por completo, solo que aun se encuentra inconsciente y lo más probable es que no despierte en un par de días.

Gurarararara vaya que los chicos de hoy son muy delicados, a pesar de que traté de no golpearlo muy fuerte – A pesar de que Edward dijo esto en tono divertido, el resto no podía tomarlo del mismo modo pues sabían que lo que ese hombre quería decir, y era que aun podía demostrar mucha más fuerza de la que mostró en ese golpe- Me gustaría verlo ya que hice una apuesta con él, y ahora debe cumplir su parte del trato.

\- Si, lo sé, también escuché su conversación durante la pelea a través de los monitores, pero como te dije a pesar de que su cuerpo ya se encuentra sanado él aun permanece inconsciente y no parece que despertará pronto – Le respondió Sirzerch

\- Gurararara, no te preocupes, curiosamente yo conozco un buen tratamiento para personas en este estado, esto me lo enseñó el médico de un barco cuyo capitán era un viejo conocido mío.

En cierto lugar junto a un faro, un anciano, que se encontraba leyendo el periódico junto a una enorme ballena con cicatrices en su cara, estornudó.

-Solo necesito que me traigan una toalla, una botella de ron y una cubeta llena de agua – Dijo el pirata.

\- ¿Está seguro acerca de que su método servirá? – Preguntó Grayfia, curiosa acerca de como usaría dichos objetos para hacer recuperar la conciencia a Raiser.

\- No se preocupen, les aseguro que funcionará – Contestó el pirata con una sonrisa que a algunos los hizo intranquilizarse.

\- Muy bien, Grayfia pide que traigan a Raiser y también consigue lo que Newgate-san pidió – Ordenó Sirzerch, el cual estaba muy curioso por ver que haría tan peculiar sujeto con esos artículos.

Pasaron unos minutos para que las puertas de la habitación se abrieran, y de estas salieron las chicas del sequito de Raiser, junto con este siendo cargado por sus dos piezas de caballeros y siendo guiadas por Ravel, su hermana menor y pieza de alfil.

Cuando estas entraron en la habitación y vieron a la persona que había dejado en tal mal estado tan fácilmente a su maestro varias de ellas no pudieron hacer nada más que temblar, a excepción de sus caballeros debían controlarse al ser ellas las que llevaban entre brazos a su rey. Pero al ver más detenidamente los miembros de la habitación y notar que uno de los 4 Maous se encontraba presente, se tranquilizaron un poco pues sabían que este no permitiría que les hagan daño ni a ellas ni a su maestro, o al menos no sin una muy buena razón.

\- ¿Sirzerch-sama se puede saber para qué nos pidieron que trajéramos a Onii-sama aquí? - Dijo Ravel, aun con algo de nervios por la presencia de cierto pirata en la habitación.

\- Permítame responder a sus dudas Ravel-sama – Dijo una maid de pelo gris, la cual se acababa de transportar mediante un circulo mágico en la habitación – Como usted habrá visto mediante la trasmisión, Newgate-sama y Raiser-sama realizaron una apuesta durante la pelea de la cual Newgate-sama fue el ganador, y ahora desea conversar con Raiser-sama para establecer la paga de dicho acuerdo.

-Pero Onii-sama se encuentra inconsciente y los médicos dijeron que no despertará al menos dentro de un par de días – Dijo una Ravel preocupada por el estado de su hermano mayor.

\- No se preocupe Ravel-sama, Newgate-sama nos facilitará un tratamiento por el cual su hermano podrá recobrar la conciencia – Dijo Grayfia, mientras aún mantenía la idea de que a Ravel no le gustaría el método que usaría.

\- ¿Están seguros de que no le hará daño a Onii-sama? – Preguntó Ravel

\- No se preocupe Ravel-san, le doy mi palabra de maou que su hermano no correrá ningún peligro – Dijo el peli rojo con cara alegre, mientras volteaba a ver a Edward, el cual le respondía con una sonrisa llena de inocencia.

\- Esta bien – Dijo Ravel mientras daba ordenes a las mujeres que sostenían a su hermano, para que se lo entregaran al pirata, el cual lo sostuvo con un brazo.

\- Muy bien primero, denme las cosas que pedí – Dijo Edward, a lo que Garyfia procedió a dejar todas las cosas que solicitó frente a él.

\- Ahora lo siguiente que haré será destapar la botella de ron – Edward dijo esto mientras hacía lo que decía y dejaba la botella a un lado de él – Luego ponemos la cubeta llena de agua en el piso.

Nuevamente acompañó la frase que dijo con su respectiva acción.

-Y finalmente pasamos a sumergir la cabeza de la persona en la cubeta hasta que despierte – Estas ultimas palabras hicieron parpadear a todos los presentes varias veces, dudando de lo que habían escuchado, pero al ver que Shirohige agarraba la cabeza de Raiser y la metía dentro de la cubeta de agua, sin dejar de sostenerla para que esta no se saliera, todos se dieron cuenta que esto era muy real y a la vez muy malo.

\- ONIIIII-SAMAAAAA – Gritaba Ravel con lagrimas estilo anime en sus ojos mientras trataba de correr para ayudar a su hermano, pero siendo detenida una de las piezas de caballo de Raiser, la cual le dijo que no se acercara pues podía ser peligroso.

\- ¿Entonces para que querías el ron? – Preguntó el maou de pelo rojo, con cara de preocupación y arrepintiéndose de haber sido él la persona que aseguraba el bienestar de Raiser y sobre todo haberlo hecho bajo el nombre de su título.

En cuanto Sirzerch hizo esta pregunta, Edward cogió la botella de ron junto a él y comenzó a beberla.

\- ¿ENTONCES ERA PARA ÉL? – Era el pensamiento colectivo de todos en la habitación, mientras ponían caras sorprendidas muy cómicas.

-Sería aburrido hacer esto si no se tiene nada para beber – Dijo Edward al adivinar que era lo que estaban pensando todos.

A los pocos segundos que Edward hablara, el cuerpo de Raiser comenzó a moverse. En un principio algo lento para luego pasar a hacerlo violentamente en busca de oxígeno. Pero solo fue después de unos momentos que Raiser comenzara a moverse de manera violenta, que Shirohige dejó de apoyar su mano en su cabeza, para permitirle tomar el aire que tanto deseaba.

Raiser sacó su cabeza del cubo lo más rápido que pudo, para tomar toda la cantidad de aire que sus pulmones le exigían, para luego ver a una Shirohige que acercaba su rostro a él con una expresión de completo enojo, y que asustó profundamente al joven Phoenix.

-Ahora limpia todo el desastre que hiciste si no quieres te hunda de nuevo, pero esta vez en el fondeo del océano – Dijo Edward mientras le lanzaba una toalla a la cara y señalaba los charcos de agua que se habían formado cerca de la cubeta al estarse movimiento tanto. Cabe decir que lo dijo en un tono que asustó tanto a Raiser, como a todos presentes, al punto que algunos consideraban el ir a buscar escobas y limpiar la escuela completa.

Seguido de esto Raiser tomó la toalla con extrema rapidez y comenzó a limpiar todo de manera desesperada.

-Gurarararara, ven lo efectivo que es este tratamiento – Dijo Shirohige alegremente, mientras que las personas frente a él se encontraban con la boca bien abierta y con gotas cayéndoles de la nuca.

Después que Raiser terminara de limpiar, y que todos recuperaran la compostura el pirata habló.

-Bueno, es hora de cobrar la apuesta – Dijo Edward en tono serio

\- Muy bien, dime que es lo que quieres – Dijo Raiser en tono molesto, pero también con miedo muy bien oculto pues sabía lo fuerte que era la persona frente a él, la única razón por la cual podía mantener la compostura era debido a la presencia de Sirzerch en la habitación y en menor parte debido a su orgullo - ¿Quieres dinero, propiedades o acaso a alguien un miembro de mi sequito?

\- Deseo eso último que dijiste – Contestó Newgate

Esta última frase alarmó en gran manera a las chicas, pues no querían abandonar a Raiser. Por su parte Raiser también se encontraba preocupado, pues todas las piezas de su sequito eran valiosas y dependiendo de a quien elija sería aun más problemático. Si decidía elegir a su reina o a su hermana, sin duda sería el peor escenario posible. Sin embargo, luego de lo que escucharía se arrepentiría de no haber considerado eso ultimo como el segundo peor escenario posible.

-Te quiero a ti – Dijo Edward mientras señalaba firmemente a Raiser.

Un silencio incomodo se apropió de la sala, mientras que las caras cómicas de asombro volvían a los rostros de sus ocupantes.

\- ¿EHHHHHH? – Fue el sonido unísono que se oyó en todo el cuarto.

\- ¿De qué diablos hablas? -Gritó Raiser mientras ponía una cara de asco y pasaba cubrir su cuerpo con sus brazos en señal de querer protegerse de las posibles intenciones pervertidas desviadas de la persona frente a él.

A continuación, recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Edward, el cual lo dejó en el suelo con un enorme chinchón en la cabeza, pero felizmente aún se mantenía consiente.

-Vuelve a pensar estupideces y te mostraré lo fuerte que realmente puedo llegar a golpear – Dijo Shirohige mientras apretaba el puño y se lo mostraba a Raiser, consiguiendo que este se asustará mucho y se quedara callado – Como te dije antes, te enseñaré el camino de un hombre como lo hice con cierta persona a la que me recuerdas, aunque claro que él era mucho más hombre de lo que tú podrias soñar, así que partir de ahora vivirás conmigo para que pueda poner en su camino ese maldito trasero engreído tuyo.

No falta decir que Raiser iba tratar de oponerse a esto, pero antes que pudiera si quiera comenzar a hacerlo, una voz se escuchó del lado de Sirzerch

-La apuesta fue hecha durante un Rating Game oficial entre dos casas nobles, y fue televisado por todas las casas importantes del inframundo. El no cumplir con dicho acuerdo sin duda traerá humillación a la casa Phoenix, y dudo que Lord y Lady Phoenix vean eso con buenos ojos – Dijo Grayfia, riéndose en su interior pues irónicamente ahora era Raiser el que se encontraba sufriendo por un acuerdo al que él mismo accedió, el cual viéndose derrotado accedió de muy mala manera - Ahora el siguiente punto a tratar será la recompensa por parte del clan Gremory hacia Newgate-sama.

A pesar de ser algo repentino, nadie se extrañó pues era obvio que se le debía entregar una recompensa a la persona responsable que hizo posible obtener una victoria para la casa Gremory. Sin mencionar que, aunque fuera presentado como un aliado del clan durante el combate y llevarse bien con Sirzerch, a pesar de conocerse por poco tiempo, eso no quitaba el hecho que era un completo extraño el cual decidió meterse en problemas ajenos solo para ayudar a un a castaño a defender algo que consideraba lo suficientemente importante como para apostar su vida.

-Muy bien, como muestra de agradecimiento yo, Rias Gremory, me comprometo a recompensarlo Edward Newgate-san, por haber sido aquel que trajo la victoria a mi clan – Dijo Rias con un tono orgulloso – Ahora por favor dígame que es lo que desea y haré lo posible por cumplir su deseo.

Todas las personas fijaron sus ojos en Edward, esperando que este dijera que era lo que quería, pero este no dijo nada, pues solo se limitó a voltear su vista para ver directamente a una persona. Los presentes, al seguir su mirada, quedaron nuevamente sorprendidos pues ahora la mirada firme de Shirohige estaba posada en cierto maou peli rojo. El cual al darse cuenta de esto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, para luego pasar a esconderse asustado detrás de Grayfia.

-Yo soy un hombre casado – Fue lo que dijo el maou con tono nervioso y ligeramente sonrojado.

Esto no hizo más que aumentar el sentimiento de incomodidad en la habitación.

Pero a pesar de ese sentimiento, hubo un pequeño grupo de personas que lo disfrutaban, más específicamente personas pertenecientes al sequito de Raiser. Algunas personas del sequito del Phoenix no pudieron evitar que una leve hemorragia saliera de sus narices, al solo pensar en escenas yaoi protagonizada por Edward y Sirzerch, en donde el dominante sería el pirata y el pasivo sería un tímido y tierno SIrzerch, sin duda había individuos con fetiches raros en ese grupo, y no ayudaba en nada que dentro de este grupo la reina de Phoenix también este incluida.

Y si alguien quería saber del estado del grupo Gremory en esta situación, esa era:

Koneko levemente sonrojada con cara estoica, pues no comprendía la totalidad de la situación

Kiba preocupado por ser el siguiente en ser reclamado por el pirata

Asia se encontraba desmayada con la cara totalmente roja y humo saliéndole de las orejas

Akeno totalmente sonrojada y con ojos bien abiertos en señal de incredulidad de los posibles gustos de un hombre tan varonil como Edward

Rias se encontraba sin mucho cambio, pues afortunadamente el hecho de ser algo lenta para comprender estas situaciones le permitía evitar imaginar las situaciones que el resto del mundo se estaba imaginando, a lo cual solo estaba un poco sorprendida del porque se quedaba viendo a su hermano, antes de pedir su recompensa.

-Quiero las botellas que tengas de ese sake que estuvimos bebiendo hace un rato – Dijo Edward, ignorando también los extraños pensamientos que las personas a su alrededor se habían formado.

Al escucharle decir esto, todos dejaron escapar un suspiro, algunos de decepción por parte del grupo de demonios fujoshi, el cual también tuvieron sus leves momentos de fantasía cuando el pirata reclamó como premio a su maestro, y otros fueron suspiros de alivio, siendo en los que mas se notaba Sirzerch y Kiba.

-No hay problema, aun me quedan 2 botellas de mi sake especial, así que son todas tuyas – Contestó el maou peli rojo, con una cara muchos más relajada después de haber aclarado las verdaderas intenciones de la mirada del pirata dirigidas a él. Pero entonces una voz femenina se encargó de tensarle el rostro al maou de nuevo.

-Onii-sama, si mal no recuerdo la ultima vez que vi la bodega familiar, creí ver que tenías más que ese número de botellas de tu sake especial – Dijo Rias, en tono inocente, pero con una clara malicia escondida en sus palabras.

\- Bueno, es que hace poco Newgate-san y yo estuvimos bebiendo un par de botellas, ¿No es así Grayfia? – Dijo Sirzerch con una risa nerviosa, mientras volteaba a ver a su maid/esposa en busca de ayuda.

\- Eso es cierto Rias-sama, Sirzerch-sama me pidió invocar un par de botellas para poder brindar con Newgate-sama y poder conocerse mejor, con el fin de aclarar el reciente mal entendido – Dijo la maid de pelo gris, siendo esta agradecida profundamente por parte de su amo/esposo – Pero como usted dice, el número restante actual de botellas de sake perteneciente a la reserva privada de Sirzerch-sama no es de 2 sino de 8.

Esta declaración congeló por completo la anterior sonrisa que Srirzerch le había dedicado a Grayfia.

-Onii-sama, al parecer contaste mal el número de botellas que quedaban de tu "querido" sake, así que en verdad deberás darle a Newgate-san 8 botellas de tu bebida favorita -Dijo Rias con una sonrisa inocente, pero que al igual que las palabras anteriores ocultaban una clara malicia que fue detectada por su hermano mayor, el cual al darse cuenta de que ya no podría volver a tomar ese sake tan delicioso no puedo evitar derramar lágrimas a cantaros.

\- Es como usted dice Rias-sama – Dijo Grayfia, invocando un circulo mágico del cual salieron 8 botellas como las que habían bebido anteriormente con Sirzerch, además de una novena botella de cristal con un diseño muy estilizado y que también tenía la palabra "Gremory" en está, pero palabra había sido grabada cuidadosamente en el cristal además y en letra cursiva muy elegante – Además, debido al "Descuido" anterior de Sirzerch-sama con el número de botellas, quisiera ofrecerle la ultima botella de ron de la colección privada de mi amo, en señal de disculpa por su error.

Esto hizo volver a la realidad a Sirzerch, el cual inmediatamente volteo a ver a Grayfia con ojos de pánico al oír que ahora también perdería la última botella de su querido ron, el cual había guardado para abrirlo para una ocasión especial como sería la boda de su hermana o de su hijo o el nacimiento de su primer nieto por parte de Milicas, pero ahora ese sueño se había esfumado. Y cuando volteo para ver a Grayfia en busca de una explicación, notó que esta le devolvió una mirada llena de dureza, mirada la cual se dio cuenta que era la misma que su hermana le estaba lanzando en ese precioso momento y luego entendió lo que querían decir.

ESTA ES TU PENITENCIA POR HABER COMPROMETIDO A TU HERMANA MENOR SIN SU CONSENTIMIENTO, AHORA SUFRE.

Una vez el maou recibió el mensaje no pudo evitar ponerse en posición fetal detrás de uno de los muebles de la sala mientras que un aura de depresión lo rodeaba, pues sabía que por parte de Grayfia aun seguiría recibiendo su "penitencia" durante un par de semanas más, posiblemente en forma de una cantidad descomunal de trabajo. El solo pensar en esto hacía que el maou temblara por lo que se vendría, y jurara nunca más enojar a esas mujeres.

-Supongo que ya es hora de irme – Dijo Edward en tono cansado

\- Por supuesto, pero Newgate-sama ¿Dónde planea quedarse? – Preguntó Grayfia, recordando la situación en la que se encontraba el hombre

\- Supongo que el chico pájaro y yo buscaremos un lugar para acampar, y en la mañana intentaremos buscar un lugar para quedarnos temporalmente mientras aprendo la cultura del lugar y pongo en regla al mocoso – Contestó Edward.

\- Si ese es el caso, por favor permítame ofrecerles un lugar donde quedarse esta noche, es lo menos que puedo hacer al usted haber ayudado a mi rey en apuros – Dijo Akeno en tono sereno.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso Akeno? -Preguntó Rias a su reina, para luego acercarse al oído de esta y susurrarle – No quiero que le hagas nada raro a Newgate-san.

-Ufufufu, no te preocupes Rias, no pienso hacer nada "malo" – Dijo Akeno, logrando convencer a su rey a duras penas.

\- Entonces está bien, ustedes se quedarán en la casa de Akeno por esta noche y mañana nos reuniremos en el club de ocultismo para discutir el tema de su residencia, si bien usted recibió una recompensa por parte de mi hermano, me gustaría ofrecerle también mi gratitud por su participación y apoyo en este evento – Dijo Rias mientras hacía una reverencia hacia Shirohige.

\- Esta bien, de todas maneras, no es que tenga nada que hacer – Dijo Edward rascándose la cabeza, para luego señalar a cierto castaño que seguía recostado en un mueble – Además ese chico de hay me parece muy interesante.

Dicho esto, el pirata pasó despedirse de las personas presentes en la habitación, para luego coger a un Raiser, con lágrimas, por el cuello y arrastrarlo hacia la salida, siendo guiados por una Akeno muy sonriente.

Luna vez los tres se hubieron retirado, Sirzerch volteo a ver a su hermana para dirigirle unas palabras.

-Un sujeto muy interesante ¿No crees? – Dijo el maou peli rojo

\- Ciertamente Onii-sama – Le contesto su hermana con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Vaya, por esa cara parece que lo harás parte de tu nobleza Rias – Dijo riendo Sirzerch, pero la respuesta de su hermana fue una mirada con cierto reproche hacia su hermano mayor, actitud la cual lo sorprendió.

\- No seas tonto onii-sama – Dijo la heredera Gremory para luego volver a sonreír con la siguiente frase – Sabes que no puede haber dos reyes en un mismo sequito.

Este comentario les sacó una sonrisa a todos los miembros de clan Gremory restantes, al igual que al maou y su sirvienta.


	2. Chapter 2:Volviendo a los días de novato

**EL YONKOU DEL NUEVO MUNDO EN UN MUNDO NUEVO:**

 **EP. 2: VOLVIENDO A LOS DIAS DE NOVATO**

 **PROLOGO:**

En un templo shinto, a las afueras de la ciudad de Khou un circulo mágico rompía la quietud del ambiente nocturno, de este salía una hermosa joven de pelo negro largo atado en una cola de caballo y que vestía con un traje de sacerdotisa miko que se acomodaba a sus pronunciadas curvas; ella era acompañada por dos jóvenes que parecían ser algo mayores que ella, siendo ambos rubios, teniendo uno una cabellera larga que le llegaba hasta los hombros y cubierta en parte por una pañoleta negra en su cabeza, y el otro con pelo corto y traje casual color vino sin corbata.

Precisamente, ellos eran la reina del clan Gremory, Akeno Himejima, el tercer hijo de la casa Phoeniz, Raiser, y Edward Newgate, el intruso salvador del rey de Akeno, y aun que nadie lo supiera, él era uno de los cuatro yonkous del Garnd Line y antes conocido como el hombre vivo más fuerte de la dimensión de la que vino.

Este pintoresco trio se encontraba frente al templo a cargo de Akeno, en el cual pasarían la noche, pues ninguno de los hombres contaba con un lugar de estadía para esta noche, a lo que Akeno les ofreció un lugar para dormir en muestra de agradecimiento por la ayuda brindada por Newgate anteriormente a su rey.

-Bueno, ya llegamos, por favor acompáñenme para mostrarles sus habitaciones y un lugar donde podrán asearse antes de dormir – Dijo Akeno con su típica sonrisa.

Ambos hombres respondieron con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la parte posterior del templo, el siempre inoportuno Raiser decidió hacer uno de sus innecesarios comentarios

-Bueno, si voy a dormir bajo el mismo techo que la Sacerdotisa del Rayo, puede que no sea un mal final para este día después de todo, solo espero no confundirme de habitación mientras vaya al baño durante la noche y termine en tu cuarto Akeno-san – Esto fue dicho claramente con lujuria en las palabras de Raiser, a lo que Akeno decidió no prestar atención e ignorarlo mientras seguía caminando.

Desafortunadamente hubo alguien que, si prestó importancia a estas palabras, y era nuestro pirata favorito, el cual ni bien terminó de hablar Raiser, lo apretó del cuello para después levantarlo y verlo fijamente con ojos de total seriedad.

-Entonces será mejor que prestes mucha atención por donde caminas de noche, o verás lo horrible que soy cuando me enojo – Estas palabras del pirata congelaron toda pequeña llama de lujuria que pudo haber en el cuerpo de Raiser.

\- Ara ara, veo que usted es un caballero, Newgate-san – Dijo Akeno en su tono coqueto habitual, mientras volteaba a ver al pirata, el cual solo respondió dejando caer a cierto Phoenix para que este pudiera buscar aire desesperadamente por segunda vez en esa noche.

\- Maldición, este día no puede ir a peor – Pensaba para si mismo Raiser. No solo había perdido el Rating Game y por ende el compromiso con la heredera de la casa Gremory fue cancelado, además su derrota fue transmitida en toda la esfera noble del inframundo por lo que ahora el sería la burla de este, también debido a una apuesta está obligado a vivir con el sujeto causante de toda su desgracia, y como si eso no fuera suficiente no puede invocar a ninguna de las chicas de su sequito para que pueda confortarlo. Su único consuelo era que todo fuera una pesadilla de la que despertaría en cualquier momento, lastima que esto era muy real y con cada segundo que pasaba él se daba más cuenta de eso.

Después de que Akeno les mostrara donde se encontraban sus cuartos y les diera un juego de pijamas a ambos, pasó a guiarlos al baño para que se relajaran antes de dormir.

-Bueno, ahora que ya conocen donde son sus habitaciones los dejo para que puedan relajarse tranquilamente, yo cuento con una baño privado en mi habitación así que pueden usar este baño todo el tiempo que gusten – Dijo la reina de la casa Gremory mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Edward y evitando ver a Raiser, pues a pesar de todo aun le incomodaba tener cerca a ese sujeto pero debido a la gratitud de ella y su reina al pirata se aguantaba – Además les dejaré algunas bebidas y algo de comer en su cuarto, y por favor no se olviden que mañana debemos reunirnos con Rias temprano en el club de ocultismo, siendo eso todo les deseo buenas noches.

Una vez terminó de decir esto, Akeno ofreció una reverencia al pirata y dejó de lado al Phoenix para después retirarse del baño y dejar a los hombres descansar tranquilos, aun que como ya saben solo le interesaba que uno de ellos estuviera tranquilo, pues si fuera por ella, el otro podría dormir en el bosque el resto de su vida.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue lo esperado, ambos rubios pasaron a quitarse la ropa y dejarla doblada en un mueble para luego pasar al área de duchas para lavar sus cuerpos.

El físico de Raiser no estaba nada mal, pues mostraba un saludable cuerpo tonificado que varios chicos de su edad desearían y haría que las chicas suspiraran al verlo, sin embargo, al compararlo con el de la persona a su costado este palidecía. El heredero Phoenix no pudo dejar de ver la gran musculatura que tenia ese hombre que parecía tener aproximadamente la misma edad, aunque esta era poca cosa comparándola con la que tenía Shirohige en su otro mundo, lo cual combinado con su gran estatura daba un aire imponente y le hacía preguntarse qué clase de entrenamiento tuvo que pasar para conseguir ese cuerpo a tan temprana edad. Pero hubo una cosa que llamó su atención mas que todo eso, y era la espalda del sujeto.

-Oye ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la espalda? – Dijo Raiser señalando el dibujo que tenía Edward en su espalda.

Este era una especie de huesos cruzados, con lo que parece ser una calavera sonriente con un bigote blanco en forma de boomerang, y este dibujo cubría gran parte de la espalda del hombre. Raiser nunca había visto un dibujo parecido en su vida y le daba algo de curiosidad.

-Ah esto, es símbolo de mi "familia" – Dijo Edward con tono despreocupado mientras señalaba el dibujo.

\- ¿En serio? No recuerdo haber visto ningún símbolo familiar como ese en ninguna de los libros con la historia de las facciones o criaturas míticas – Le contestó Raiser en tono intrigado.

\- Es obvio, pues no encontraras información de mi "familia" en ningún libro – Le contestó Edward, con tono un poco triste, pero Raiser no lo notó.

\- Oh, entonces ese el escudo de una familia de plebeyos – Dijo esto Raiser, el cual increíblemente lo dijo sin ninguna intención de insultarlo, pero debido a su propio carácter arrogante, a veces solía decir cosas como esta sin darse cuenta. Afortunadamente Shirohige no le tomó importancia, más bien fue todo lo contrario.

\- Gurararara, por su puesto, esa panda de bastardos se lanzaría al fondo del océano con piedras en sus estómagos antes que dejar que los compares con esos nobles de pacotilla – Newgate dijo esto riendo, debido a que se le vino a la mente un recuerdo en el que estaba en una de las muchas fiestas que había tenido con su tripulación, y de la nada salió el tema del grupo de nobles conocido como los dragones celestiales. En un principio los insultos y amenaza de muerte a estos no se hizo esperar para luego comenzar a burlarse de lo inútiles que eran estos y que si no fuera por sus sirvientes lo más seguro es que ni si quiera supieran como limpiarse sus traseros. Sin duda eran memorias muy alegres y que el pirata atesoraba.

Lo siguiente que hizo el pirata fue levantarse del lugar en donde se lavaba el cuerpo para luego pasar a meterse a una enorme bañera de agua caliente, que como si fuera un regalo del cielo ayudó a disipar todo el estrés acumulado a lo largo de este caótico día por lo que el pirata no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar mientras se dejaba sumergir por el agua hasta cierta altura, pues sabía que si se hundía mucho la maldición de la akuma no mi le causaría un enorme problema. Después de unos momentos Raiser se le unió en la bañera, esperando que al igual que hizo con el pirata, esta le ayudará a disipar de su mente la cadena de problemas habían ocurrido ese día.

Después de eso ninguno de los hombres soltó palabra alguna durante su estancia en el baño, por lo que, pasado un periodo de tiempo, ambos salieron de la bañera para luego secarse y ponerse el juego de ropa que Akeno les había dado, y finalmente dirigirse al cuarto que ambos compartían para descansar.

Cuando entraron al cuarto, vieron que este contaba con dos futones, una lampara de mano en medio de ambos, un par de muebles a los costados y una mesita de centro; y encima de la mesita se encontraban dos platos de comida tapados y dos latas de té con el nombre de cada uno escritos en ellas junto al plato respectivo de cada uno.

Ambos rubios al ver los platos de comida oyeron un sonido proveniente de sus estómagos, era obvio que dada toda la acción durante el día tendrían hambre, a lo que al ambos cruzar miradas y asentir mutuamente procedieron a sentarse frente a la mesita para destapar sus platos de comida.

\- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS? – Fue lo que dijo Raiser al ver el contenido de su plato, eran un cumulo de verduras hervidas y cortadas en rodajas que estaban acompañadas por una nota que decía "No sé qué es lo que los pájaros comen así que espero que te guste".

Si bien Akeno había accedido a darle techo por una noche a Raiser debido a que también estaría Shirohige presente, eso no quería decir que lo trataría de la misma manera, lo cual Raiser acababa de entender muy bien al ver su plato y reconformarlo al ver el plato del pirata.

-Que agradable sorpresa – Dijo Edward al ver la comida que Akeno le había preparado, la cual era un par de enormes piezas de pollo asado acompañadas de una sustanciosa cantidad de puré de patatas bañado en la salsa del pollo y como acompañamiento un enorme boal de arroz blanco recién hecho del cual aún salía algo de vapor.

Definitivamente esto no le hacía nada de gracia a Raiser debido al trato preferencial que había claramente entre ambos, por lo que decidió levantarse y dirigirse a su futón para dormir, pero a medio camino una voz lo detuvo.

\- La joven de esta casa se tomó las molestias de prepararnos comida a pesar de haber hecho mas que suficiente al darnos un lugar para pasar la noche, así que elige ¿Comerás tu comida por tu propia cuenta o te hago que te lo tragues con todo y plato? – Las palabras de Shirohige hicieron que Raiser diera media vuelta, tomara nuevamente su lugar y comiera todas las verduras en silencio.

Una vez ambos sujetos terminaron de comer se dirigieron a sus futones para dormir, lo cual no les tomó mucho tiempo al ambos estar muy cansados.

O al menos uno estaba lo suficientemente cansado para dormir al instante. Mientras que a cierto pirata le tomó algo más de tiempo el conciliar el sueño, pues las imagenes de su antigua vida no dejaban de venir a su mente en ese momento. Podian ser memorias tanto felices como tristes pero para Edward no importaba, porque para él eran igual de valiosas por el simple hecho de que en todas ellas su "familia" estaba presente. Las incontables fiestas a bordo del Moby Dick, los altercados violentos que tenían con otros yonkous o la marina, las perdidas de miembros de su tripulación en un sin fin de peleas, o el simple hecho de estar sentado en su barco y ver las comicas peleas entre los miembros de su tripulacion cuando a algunos se les pasaban las copas; sin duda eran recuerdos que se habian puesto de acuerdo para volver todos de golpe en el momento en que el ex yonkou menos lo esperaba y por ende el momento en el que era más vulnerable.

Tales imagenes hicieron correctamente su trabajo, pues unas lagrimas se pidían distinguir en los ojos de Newgate. En sos momentos agradecía dos cosas, la primera era que el chico pajaro a su lado estaba completamente dormido y no le prestaba atención,y la segunda era el poder haber vivido tantos años con tan maravillosa tripulación que, según él, no merecía y en parte se recriminaba el querer pasar más tiempo con ellos pero tambien era conciente que eso no era lo correcto pues ya había llegado el tiempo en que sus polluelos dejaran el nido y se aventuraran por su cuenta al mar y tuvieran sus propias aventuras. Pero aun así era dificil de aceptar para un padre, el hecho que sus hijos ya no esten con él, sin importar el motivo.

A Edward le tomó un par de horas el conciliar el sueño, pues seguido de los recuerdos de su tripulación vino el recordar los acontecimientos que le acababan de pasaren el nuevo mundo y tambien decidir cual sería el curso de acción a partir de ahora.

-Mañana será un día interesante - Pensó para si mismo el pirata, antes de cerrar sus ojos para finalmente dormir.

Los rayos del sol ya podían comenzar a verse a través de la ventana, siendo la señal que era momento para prepararse para el día, pero antes que estos fueran presentes un joven pirata ya estaba despierto.

-Oye chico pajaro, ya levantate - Seguido de esto Edward pasó a patear a un dormido Raiser, el cual parecía estar disfrutando de su sueño.

El demonio rubio, al ser levantado tan abruptamente de su sueño, el cual concistía en que había ganado el Rating Game y se encontraba a pocos segundos de tomar poseción de su prometida/premio, no pudo evitar primero enojarse profundamente con la persona que lo sacó de su "bonito" sueño arrojando este una almohada a la persona frente a él y posteriormente dirigirle un carga furiosa de insultos y amenazas, luego sorprenderse que donde se encontraba no era su lujosa habitación en la mansión Phoenix, lo tercero fue el terror al darse cuenta que lo que creyó que era una pesadilla era en verdad la cruel realidad, y finalmente lo cuarto fue el verdadero terror al ver la persona a la que hace unos mommentos había insultado y lanzado una almohada, acercarse hacia él o mas bien el puño de esa persona acercar hacia él.

Akeno ya se había preparado para ir a la reunión con su rey en el salón del club del ocultismo, solo le faltaba despertar a los invitados que habia recibido la noche anterior a la vez que les ofrecería algo para desayunar, razón por la cual se acercaba al cuarto con dos bandejas de comida para los rubios.

-Edwars-san, Raiser-san ¿Ya se encuentran despiertos? - Preguntó Akeno y al no recibir respuesta decidió abrir la puerta y no pudo evitar sonreir al ver la escena con la que se encontró. Ella veía a un Shirohige ya cambiado con la ropa que había usado el día anterior y junto a él estaba un Raiser tumbado en el suelo con un enorme chinchon saliendole de la cabeza y con leves espasmos a causa del dolor que sentía por el golpe recibido.

\- Buenos días Akeno - Dijo Edward

\- Buenos días para usted también Edward-san - Le contestó cortesmente y con una sonrisa la sacerdotisa del rayo - Creí que tendrían hambre, así que les traje algo para desayunar

\- Eres muy amable, muchas gracias - Edward dijo esto asiendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza, lo cual aumentó el concepto que Akeno tenía del pirata, pues por lo que había visto ayer y lo que su rey le habÍa dicho noche anterior, él era un hombre tanto fuerte como educado y respetuoso - Oye chico, levantate y vete a lavar para comer el desayuno que tan gentilmente nos han preparado, y date prisa que tengo hambre.

Akeno vio como Raiser se levantaba aun algo confundido debido al golpe que había recibido, pero lo suficientemente conciente como para hacerlo con cierta lentitud pero de manera estable, para luego dirigirse a acatar las ordenes del que ahora era su superior.

\- Muy bien, los dejo para que puedan comer tranquilos, volveré en media hora por ustedes para poder ir a reunirnos con Rias-sama como acordamos el día de ayer - Despues de decir esto, Akeno hizo una reverencia y pasó a dejar la habitación.

Edward procedió a sentarse frente a la mesa en donde Akeno había dejado el desayuno para ambos, y nuevamente había etiquetado la comida con los nombres de las personas a las que correspondía cada plato, pero el pirata decidió esperar a que Raiser volviera para desayunar juntos, debido a que este ahora era de alguna forma su nakama.

A los 10 minutos el demonio regresó al cuarto, ya estando cambiado y listo para salir, y lo que vio fue a un Newgate sentado con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados en actitud de espera, lo cual le indicaba que lo estaba esperando para que ambos desayunaran juntos. Raiser no le tomó mucha importancia y procedió a sentarse en el sitio donde se encontraba el plato de comida con su nombre, esto le trajo un presentimiento de la noche anterior y efectivamente este se cumplió.

Ambos rubios destaparon su comida al mismo tiempo, y la diferencia en las comidas de ambos era extremadamente notable, por parte de Edward este tenía una considerable cantidad de tocino frito y huevos revueltos, siendo estos acompañados por algunas tostadas recien hechas y un par de pancakes con mucha miel y para tomar una taza de cafe caliente y un vaso de leche fresca, mientras que por el lado de Raiser solo contaba un vaso de agua y un par de tostadas duras con una extremadamente fina capa de mantequilla sobre ellas. Esta de más el decir que el demonio de clase alta se sintio altamente indignado y enojado, del nuevamente trato preferencial en su contra a pesar de este pertenecer a la nobleza del inframundo. Por lo que decidió levantarse de la mesa sin tocar la comida pero nuevamente otro presentimiento le vino a la mente, y este le hizo congelarse a medio camino de levantarse de la mesa y voltearse lentamente hacia la persona frente él, la cual solo le daba un mirada muy severa y que le hizo recordar la advertencia que le habia dado anoche y hacerle saber que tambien aplicaba para el desayuno.

El pobre demonio derrotado solo pudo retomar su asiento y proceder a comer su "sabroso" desayuno, solo que cuando se disponía a morder una de las tostadas duras frente a él, vio asomarse un plato el cual contenía unos robustos pancakes con miel y algo de tocino, mas especificamente la mitad de la porción de cierto pirata.

\- El desayuno es la comida más importante del día, asi que debes comer bien - Dijo nuestro ex yonkou favorito mientras daba una sonrisa alegre.

Esta acción sorprendió a Raiser, el cual solo dejo escapar un sonido que parecia significar "Como quieras", pero en su interior estaba agradecido con el pirata por darle algo de verdadera comida y no tener que conformarse con lo entregado por parte de Akeno. Definitivamente las personas orgullosas, en especial los nobles, son a las que mas les cuesta el expresar cualquier clase de emocion o sentimiento de agradecimiento, y Raiser era el ejemplo perfecto para esto, aun que el hecho que aun le guarde mucho rencor a Shirohige por haber sido la razón principal de su desgracia no facilitaba las cosas en lo mas mínimo.

Habiendo ambos rubios terminado de desayunar procedieron a levantarse de la mesa, momento que coincidio con el retorno de Akeno a la habitación para llevar al demonio y al pirata a una reunión con su rey que se llevaría a cabo en el edificio viejo de la academia Khou.

 **1\. CAPITULO 1: RECIBIENDO RECOMPENSAS DE DEMONIOS**

El día actual era un sabado en la mañana, el clima era despejado y levemente soleado para la ciudad de Khou, al ser fin de semana no habia clases para los institutos y las actividades de los clubes que se hacian los sabados se realizarían durante tarde, siendo esta la razón de que no haya ningún estudiante en la academia Khou. Bueno, casi ninguno pues en cierto salon decorado al estilo occidental clasico, compuesto por un juego de sillones y una mesa de centro, un escritorio de madera fina y unos muebles para libros hechas del mismo material, y ubicado en el edificio antiguo de la escuela, había un grupo de alumnos poco comunes reunidos. Efectivamente, estos eran los miembros del club de ocultismo, conformado por la presidenta Rias Gremory, la torre Koneko Toujou, el caballo Yuuto Kiba, la alfil Asia Argento y por último pero no menos importante el peón Hyodou Issei, el cual aun se encontraba algo adolorido tras su pelea contra Raiser en el Rating Game del día anterior.

Todos habían sido convocados por su rey, con la finalidad de hablar más calmadamente con la persona que la había salvado de su compromiso con el tercer hijo de la casa Phoenix, Edward Newgate, para en primer lugar agradecerle nuevamente por su extramadamente valiosa ayuda y ofrecerle un regalo como muestra de de gratitud personal, y segundo para conocer más acerca de esa persona, pues claramente Rias había quedado impresionada del pirata rubio que conoció el día de ayer. Rias no podía expresar en palabras la gran cantidad de admiración que sentía hacia ese hombre y no solo por el hecho de haberla ayudado sin estar obligado a hacerlo o por que este fuera poseedor de una fuerza completamente descomunal, sino que ella lo admiraba por el aura que este desprendía, una que desprendia tanto una sensación de seguridad como de calidez; definitivamente la peli roja había quedado cautivada por la presencia imponente de este hombre misterioso, pero este sentimiento no era enfocado de una manera romántica, pues ese apartado estaba separado y dedicado para cierto castaño que con la pelea de anoche le había demostrado que sería capaz de hacer todo paraprotegerla aun a costo de su vida y que esto no lo haría por el apellido o prestigio con el que contaba la Gremory sino por el aprecio, respeto y amor a lo que ella era realmente. Pero volviendo al sentimiento que Rias sentía hacia Edward, ella deseaba conocerlo más para poder aprender de él pues para la peli roja ese hombre simbolizaba la meta que quería alcanzar, era exactamente la clase de persona quería lograr a ser para sus siervos. Hasta el momento nunca había conocido a alguien que despertara esa clase de sentimiento de admiración en ella, lo cual era sorprendente pues al ser la hermana menor del lider de los cuatro maous del inframundo tenía contacto con varios jefes de familia, demonios del más alto rango y por su puesto los demás maous compañeros de su hermano, sin contar que ella conocía a groso modo a los lideres y figuras importantes de otras facciones debido a las charlas que tenía con su hermano mayor acerca del tema.

Pero ahora finalmente encontraba un modelo a seguir para poder llegar a ser el tipo de rey que ella deseaba.

Por parte del resto de los miembros del club, ellos habían tenido menos contacto con el pirata pues la mayoría se encontraba inconciente durante la presentación de este por parte de Sirzerch y su combate contra Raiser, por lo que aun se sentían algo apenados por haber intentado atacarlo la primera vez que lo vieron, pues malinterpretaron la escena en que Rias le estaba agradeciendo con una en la que Edward tenía intenciones de lastimarla. Definitivamente aprovecharían la reunión de hoy para disculparse nuevamente por ese error y volver a presentarle sus agradecimientos por haber salvado a su querida presidenta.

Y por su puesto el que estaba más agradecido en el sequito era un castaño, pues no pudo evitar saltar de alegría al despertarse y enterarse que el compromiso de la mujer que amaba se había cancelado, claro que esta felicidad fue enormemente potenciada al haber recobrado la conciencia estando apoyado sobre los suaves muslos de la peli roja, y por cierto si bien su primera acción al enterarse de la noticia fue saltar de alegría la segunda fue el tumbarse en el suelo en posición fetal debido a que aun sentía un enorme dolor debido a las secuelas del combate, pero esto fue aliviado en gran manera gracias a los poderes de cierta ex monja rubia. Pero no todo era alegría en la cabeza de Issei, pues luego de la alegría de saber que su rey era libre de las garras de Raiser, una ola de sentimientos negativos inundaron su cabeza siendo el primero la impotencia de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para haber sido él el que salvara a Rias y lo segundo eran celos del salvador de su rey pues a la demonio peli roja se le iluminaban los ojos cada vez que ese hombre era mencionado en cualquier conversación ademas que segpun se enteró, este pasó la noche en la casa de Akeno, la segunda chica más hermosa de la academia.

El hilo de pensamiento de todos los presentes en la habitación fue cortado debido al sonido de alguien tocando la puerta, a lo cual los ojos de una peli roja se iluminaron al pensar que su ídolo al fin había llegado a lo que se levantó rapidamente de su escritorio y se apresuró a contestar que podía entrar, tratando de disimular la emoción en sus palabras lo cual no logró y menos aun con su actitud de niña emocionada, pero esa admiración pasó a tornarse primero en decepción y luego en curiosidad al ver a la persona que había ingresado al curto de su club.

\- Buenos días Rias, y lamento no ser la persona que esperabas-Está persona era Sona Sitri, la cual estaba acompañada por su reina y su más reciente peón el cual era un joven rubio, y dijo esta última frase al darse cuenta de la decepción en los ojos de su amiga de la infancia al verla entrar al club.

\- Buenos días Sona, y no te preocupes - Respondió la heredera gremory, estando algo apenada con la cara roja, al haber sido descubierta por su amiga - Pero dime Sona ¿Qué te trae por aquí? que yo recuerde no tenemos ningun asunto o reunión programada para hoy.

\- El motivo de mi visita es poder hablar con Edward Newgate - Sona dijo esto mientras se acomodaba los lentes y le dirigía una mirada aguda a su compañera rey y amiga, la cual al escuhar el nombre del pirata puedo ver cierto brilo en los ojos de la peli roja - Ese individuo es sin duda alguien al que se debe mantener vigilado.

\- ¿A que te refieres Sona? - Preguntó Rias en tono inocente, lo cual no hizo más que enojar a Sona, por la actitud despreocupada de su amiga.

-Como habrás visto ayer, ese individuo no posee ninguna clase de poder mágico perteneciente a ninguna de las facciones, mitologías o grupos del mundo sobrenatural siendo por ende solo un simple humano - En este punto la heredera Sitri dejó un momento de silencio para que los presentes prestaran mayor atención a lo que iba a decir acontinuación - Pero a pesar de eso fue capaz de derrotar con suma facilidad a un demonio de clase alta y por si fuera poco lo hizo con un despliegue de lo que parece ser una cantidad anormal de fuerza bruta que dejaría en verguenza a la mayoría de bestias mitológicas, pues no son muchos los seres que pueden destruir un coliseo completo de un solo golpe, y según parece esta no era la totalidad de su fuerza.

Habiendo dicho esto la habitación quedó completamente en silencio, lo cual fue aprovechado por Sona para analizar las reacciones de los presentes. Por parte de su propio sequito, sus reacciones estaban dentro de lo esperado pues sus rostros reflejaban claramente miedo y palidez pero estos eran mucho menores de lo que habían sido la primera vez que escucharon acerca de esto por parte de su reina, pero eso no cambiaba que aun era muy pronto para que ellos dejaran de sorprenderese cada vez que lo recordaran. Pero en el momento en que volteó a ver al grupo Gremory, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar que sus expresiones no mostraban ningun cambio, como si lo que habia dicho no tuviera importancia; aun peor pues Rias mostraba una sonrisa visible en su rostro, lo cual lo atribuyó al hecho de que esos hechos dieron como resultado la humillación de Raiser y la ruptura de su compromiso, pero aun así Sona no podía tolerar una reacción tan irresponsable por parte del sequito de su amiga, ya que esta era la heredera de una de las familias pilares del inframundo, al igual que ella.

-Rias, tu eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta lo peligroso que es el tener un individuo tan poderoso suelto y aun más que no tengamos ninguna información acerca de él - Dijo la morena de pelo corto con tono de reproche en sus palabras.

-Soy conciente de eso Sona, y lamento que la reacción de mis siervos y la mía te hallan dado una impresión equivocada, pero la verdad es que tuve una reunión con Onii-sama despues del Rating Game, y él me explicó la procedencia de Newgate-san, y yo se la dije a mis piezas hace un par de horas cuando todos estuvimos presentes, con excepción de Akeno con la cual me comuniqué ayer en la noche pues ella debía estar informada, al ser ella la que ofreció su casa para que Newgate-san y Raiser se queden durante la noche de ayer - Dijo Rias con una sonrisa, dejando a Sona y su sequito con caras de sorpresa las cuales no eran muy distintas de la suya y de la su propio sequito cuando se enteraron de la procedencia del pirata rubio.

El día anterior, en el salon de investigación delo oculto se encontraban sentados un duo de peli rojos, acopañados por una hermosa mujer de pelo plateado vestida de sirvienta, la cual se ubicaba detras del peli rojo mayor.

Rias había tenido una conversación en privado con Sirzerch despues que el resto de miembros de su sequito se habían retirado a sus hogares para descansar, y que ella halla dejado a Issei en su cuarto para que se recuperara aun que esto fue especialmente dificil para ella pues no quería separarse de él. El maou procedió a contarle a su hermana menor todo lo que había averiguado del pirata cuando estuvieron bebiendo, obviamente Sirzerch estaba igual de sorprendido que los demás al ver la fuerza irreal de Edward, pues si bien presentía que era alguien fuerte y que tenía oportunidad de derrotar a Raiser, nunca espero que lo fuera tanto.

La información dada por el maou peli rojo contenía datos básicos acerca del mundo de donde procedía el pirata, como la división geográfica de los 4 blues y el grand line, la era de la piratería y como este era un pirata pero según lo contado no parecía ser del tipo peligroso, los poderes que regían el mundo que habitaba, tales como el gobierno mundial así como los yonkous, y finalmente una breve mención de su muerteal haber estado involucrado en una gran guerra entre piratas y marines. Los datos que Edward omitió decir a Sirzerch y por ende Rias no sabía eran, su edad al momento de morir pues solo se limitó a decir que era algo mayor en su antiguo mundo para así evitar molestias, el hecho que el era un miembro de los yonkou y uno de los protagonistas de la guerra que acabó con su vida, y lo mas importante fue que evitó revelar la mayor cantidad posible de información sobre su nivel de fuerza, pues al estar en un mundo extraño donde los demonios y angeles caminan entre los hombres la herramienta más valiosa es el mantener sus posibles ases bajo la manga.

La sorpresa en la cara de Rias era evidente en más de un sentido, ya que al estar involucrada en el mundo sobrenatural y más aun el hecho de pertenecer a una de las familias nobles más importantes del inframundo ella tenía acceso a una gran cantidad de información privilegiada que era casi imposible de conseguir para incluso demonios de alto rango; y a pesar de todo esto, el saber que habian cosas tan fantasticas de las que no tuviera tan si quiera idea la hacia entender lo basto que era el mundo en el cual vivía y que equivocadamente creía comprender a la perfección, un sentimiento de pequeñez recorrió su cuerpo, pero decidió dejarlo de lado por el momento para volver a concentrarse en su conversación con su hermano mayor.

\- Rias-chan, se que no debo recordarte que este es un asunto delicado pues a pesar de tener información de Newgate-san aun es muy poca para poder abogar por una persona que no se encuentra afiliado a ninguna de las facciones del mundo sobrenatural y que ademas posee tremenda cantidad de poder - Comentó en tono serio Sirzerch - Con esto no quiero que me malentiendas, no es que desconfie de Newgate-san, pues dudo mucho que sea el tipo de persona que haga daño a otros sin ninguna provocación y un buen motivo, pero desafortunadamente nuestro entorno no se rige por las corazonadas positivistas aun que estas provengan del lider de los 4 amous, sino por hechos y pruebas.

El joven maou sabía que una enorme tormenta se avecinaba a las puertas de su casa, pues era solo cuestion de tiempo para que la información de que el representante que salvó a su querida hermana menor de un matrimonio sin amor al lado del tercer hijo de la casa Phoenix, no solo no era un demonio sino tan siquiera era un miembro de algún grupo perteneciente al mundo sobrenatural, en conclusión un mero humano. Esto sin duda se sabría, mas que todo por demonios nobles que buscaran tener información de tan interesante individuo, algunos por curiosidad, otros para que se una a las filas de su pilar, otros por querer encontrar alguna irregularidad en el Rating Game del cual los Gremory se beneficiaron con el resultado y así poder ganar algo de poder sobre ellos; sin importar el motivo el hecho era que tarde o temprano la información se sabría. Por el momento solo podía retrasar el tiempo y tratar de tapar todas las posibles fugas de información, por parte de los clanes Sitri y Gremory era obvio que no dirían nada, mientras que por parte de la casa Phoenix podían estar igual de seguros que no hablarían por un simple motivo y era el orgullo, no podían permitir que se supiera que un simple humano no solo se las había arreglado para derrotar humillantemente a uno de los miembros de su pilar sino que ademas gracias a la estupida apuesta de Raiser ahora era su siervo, definitivamente los Phoenix harían todo lo que este en sus manos para que esta información no se sepa o de lo contrario solo podían temblar a imaginar lo bajo que caería la reputación de su pilar ante los miradas venenosas del resto de casa nobles del inframundo.

\- Comprendo lo que dices Onii-sama, lo más prudente por el momento es mantener a Newgate-san alejado de cualquier actividad relacionada con el mundo sobrenatural y epserar a que se calmen las cosas - Contesto Rias - Sin embargo quiero que sepas que no planeo engañarlo para evitar que haga algo, sino que planeo explicarle la situación tal cual me la has dicho sin guardar ni el más mínimo detalle.

El ambiente en la habitación se tensó, especialmente en el espacio que separaba a ambos peli rojos, hasta que uno de estos decidió romper el silencio.

\- Puedo saber el ¿Por qué? - Preguntó el maou con una mirada fría a su querida hermana menor.

\- No me parece justo el pagar con engaños a una persona que me ofreció ayuda a mí y a mis siervos en un momento de necesidad sin que este tuviera la necesidad de hacerlo - Fue la respuesta de la heredera Gremory.

\- Si bien Newgate-san fue una ayuda irreemplazable en la ruptura de tu compromiso, que haya compartido su información con nosotros y que no parezca una mala persona, no quita el hecho de que posiblemente aun puede estar ocultandonos algo importante.

\- No creo que "Posiblemente", sino que "seguramente" no está revelando información importante, pero visto desde el punto de vista de una persona que es enviada a un mundo completamente desconocido, es lo más lógico del mundo que por seguridad se guarde para sí mismo información que pueda asegurar su propia seguridad en un futuro si la ocación lo amerita.

\- Aun así, la información que puede traer consecuencias para el inframundo y posiblemente para el mundo natural tambíen, Rias-chan ¿Acaso piensas hacerte responsable de las cosas que haga Newgate-san?¿Planeas volver a ponerte la soga al cuello, ni bien te acabas de liberar de tu compromiso, por alguien completamente extraño? - Estas palabras pronunciadas por el maou, sin duda buscaban hacer dudar a Rias, desafortunadamente se daría cuenta que de nada serviría.

Rias tomó un respiró, para luego proceder a contestarle a su hermano mayor.

\- Así es Onii-sama, si es necesario tomaré la entera responsabilidad de los problemas que cause Newgate-san de ahora en adelante, no importa si debo poner en riesgo mi posición como heredera del clan, no puedo aspirar a ser si quiera un buen rey para mis sievos si al menos no soy totalmente honesta con la persona que me salvó - Fue la declaración final de la heredera peli roja, dicha con un tono y una mirada que sin duda daban a entender que no daría marcha atrás.

El silencio volvió a tomar poseción de la habitación, lo cual aun que solo fue por pocos segundos se sintió como varias horas para ambos Gremory mientras se dirigian miradas firmes el uno al otro. Pero este ambiente tenso fue cortado inesperadamente por la risa del peli rojo mayor, cosa que desencajó a su hermana.

-Jajajajaja, ciertamente has crecido querida hermana - El maou seguía hablando mientras no podía dejar de reir alegremente, el orgullo que sentía por ver el como su hermana menor crecía como rey tanto para sus siervos como para las personas que le mostraban apoyo y el hecho de que ella se negaba a pagar mal por bien a estas personas aun que esto pueda afectarle grandemente de manera negativa, definitivamente si algo bueno podía sacarse de el terrible error que fue el haberla comprometido con Raiser, fue el hecho que le permitió madurar enormemente - Muy bien Rias, dejaré este asunto completamente bajo tu criterio, has lo que creas mejor.

\- Muchas gracias, Onii-sama - Fue la respuesta de Rias, a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento y realizaba una reverencia hacia su hermano mayor y maou.

Volviendo al club del ocultismo, una Sona más calmada después de haber asimilado lo dicho por su compañera rey, pasó a inicar un interrogatorio a la joven Gremory.

\- Ya veo, entonces Rias, ¿Podrías por favor compartir la información dada por Sirzerch-sama acerca de Edward Newgate? - Dijo la heredera Sitri mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

\- No - Fue la simple respuesta de Rias, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa muy alegre su amiga de la infancia.

Esta de más decir que esto volvió a dejar sin habla no solo al rey de la casa Sitri y su sequito, sino que incluso los miembros del sequito Gremory debido a la respuesta de su rey. Al ver esto, Rias dejó escapar una leve risa y pasó a sustentar el motvio de su respuesta antes que Sona se enojara, pues desfinitivamente no quería molestar a su amiga más de lo necesario y menos sumarse a la muy corta lista de persona que experimentaron la ira por lo general calmada heredera Sitri, incluso hay rumores de que su hermana mayor y miembro de los cuatro maous no se atreve a llegar al punto de enojar a su querida hermana menor, con sus constantes ataques amorosos.

\- Verán, no puedo revelar nada acerca de Newgate-san sin antes tener su permiso para hacerlo. Si mi hermano me dio información de él y luego se la revelé a mi sequito, fue debido a que ya habia acordado hacerlo con Newgate-san, con su debido concentimiento - Fue la razón que dio la joven Gremory, obteniendo miradas de entendimiento por parte de los miembros de su sequito y al igual que el de Sona - Así que si deseas información acerca de Newgarte-san, deberas pegruntarle a él mismo para que me permita contartela yo misma o mi hermano, o incluso que él mismo decida contartela.

Esta ultima opción no le agradaba mucho a Sona, pues de alguna manera sentía que esta persona era del tipo con el que le molestaba tratar, pues parecia ser alguien impulsivo en sus acciones y que no le importaba los problemas que estas podrían causar a su alrededor. Era el mismo tipo de persona que su hermana mayor, pero de una manera diferente, razón por la que preferiría evitar la mayor cantidad de contacto directo con él.

\- Entiendo tus motivos Rias, pero definitivamente preferiría que fueras tu la que me explicara todo y o por ultima instancia tu hermano, y evitar el trato directo con ese hombre lo más posible - Dijo Sona, sacandole una sonrisa a Rias debido a la siempre honesta actitud de su amiga.

\- Ya veo, aun que no entiendo del todo la razón de tu reacción hacia Newgate-san - Preguntó la peli roja.

\- Simplemente me desagradan esa clase de persona - Contestó Sona

\- ¿A qué te refieres Sona? - Preugntó Rias con una cara inocente de confusión, a lo que la morena dio un leve suspiro antes de pasar a explicar sus motivos a su amiga.

\- Es una persona impulsiva, irrespetuosa, molesto, impulsiva, grosera, arrogante, impulsiva, sin falta de delicadeza, ruidoso e impulsiva - Dijo Sona, claramente siendo una cosa en especifico la que más le desagradaba.

Lamentablemente estaba tan sumida en su breve descripción del porque quería evitar todo trato con el pirata que no escuchó el sonido de la puerta detrás de ella, de la cual salió nadie menos que Akeno acompañada de dos rubios, siendo uno un demonio y el otro el ya mencionado pirata, el cual alcanzó a escuchar la ultima parte de la conversación entre ambas herederas, antes de que Akeno abriera la puerta del club.

\- Algunos dicen que ser impulsivo es mi mejor cualidad - Dijo Edward logrando que todos los presentes en la habitación voltearan a verlo y que algunos de estos se sonrojaran debido a la verguenza ajena debio a que sabian lo embarazoso que debia de ser para Sona el haber sido escuchada por la persona a la que había estado describiendo tan despectivamente, y obviamente la morena se encontraba más roja que todos los presentes debido al propio sentimiento de verguenza.

\- Newgate-san bienvenido, por favor tome asiento - Dijo alegremente Rias, la cual se levantó de su escritorio. Era demasiado evidente el hecho que ella estaba feliz de ver al pirata, siendo los principales indicadores el tono alegre de su voz, la manera en que practicamente brincó de su escritorio para ir a saludar a su invitado, y finalmente que se le olvidó por completo el saludar a su reina y amiga que acababa de llegar junto al pirata, pero este hecho no molestó en lo absoluto a Akeno la cual por el contrario encontraba la situación muy entretenida y deseaba mantenerse al margen para ver el divertido comportamiento de su rey.

\- Gracias y disculpa las molestias - Fue lo dicho por Shirohige antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones libres en la habitación para que Raiser pasara a hacer lo mismo, solo que la manera en que cada uno lo hacia era totalmente distinta a la del otro, por un lado Shirohige estaba sentado de manera completamente normal mientras que Raiser se sentaba de manera totlamente despreocupada y con una actitud arrognate en su rostro mientras usaba la mesa de centro frente él para apoyar sus pies.

Esta acción solo se sumó el desagrado colectivo que todos en la habitación sentían hacia él; ya lo miraban con malos ojos desde el momento en que se percataron de su presencia cuando entró al club detrás de Newgate.

\- ¿Acaso no es de mala educación no ofrecer algo para beber a los invitado? - Dijo Raiser con su habitual arrogancia, siendo esta la última gota que rebasó el vaso de la paciencia de Rias, la cual volteo hacia donde se encontraba el Phoenix para decirle un par de cosas, pero en cuanto lo hizo solo pudo apreciar a un Raiser con la cabeza totalmente hundida en suelo de la habitación, de tal manera que era evidente que habia atravesado la losa de concreto como si de una vaestruz se tratara. Este fue uno de los momentos en que Rias más agradecía que su grupo era el unico que tenía el uso exclusivo del edificio pues hubiera sido problematico si el cuarto debajo de ellos estuviera siendo usado por alumnos normales y de la nada estos vieran una cabeza atravesando el techo sobre ellos.

\- Es de peor educación como te comportas, asi que vuelve a hacer algo así y la proxima vez te hundiré hasta que llegues al infierno ¿Entendido? - Fue la sentencia completamente seria por parte del ex yonkou.

\- Si - Respondió Raiser con la cabeza aun hundida en el suelo y en un tono que hacia claro el dolor que sentía.

\- Es "Si, señor" de ahora en adelante ¿Entendido mocoso? - Dijo Edward mientras ejercia un poco más de presión en la mano que mantenía la cabeza de Raiser en el suelo, obteniendo como resultado quejidos de dpolor por parte del demonio.

\- Si, señor - Fue lo ultimo que dijo Raiser antes que Edward retirara su mano de la cabeza del demonio y este pudiera levantarse con la cara llena de heridas, las cuales no parecían cerrarse o al menos no al ritmo que deberían, y volviera a sentarse pero esta vez imitando la forma en que Shirohige lo hacia.

Nadie en la habitación sabía como reaccionar, pues la escena surrealista en que el siempre arrogante y hasta hasta hace poco creido como inmortal Raiser Phoenix era somtido por un simple humano, ademas que este lo hacia con una facilidad que lo hacia ver como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Pero despues que la sensación de sorpresa fue asimilada por los presentes, más de uno no pudo evitar sentir alegría al ver como el bastardo orgulloso de Raiser era puesto en su lugar, algunos simplemente guardaban eso para sus adentros como en el caso de Sona y otros no tenían reproche en mostrarlo abiertamente con sonrisas de oreja a oreja como en fue el caso de cierto castaño.

El ambiente fue cortado por cierta peli roja, la cual tosió para llamar la atención de los presentes y retomar el motivo real de la reunión, aun que en realidad no hubiera querido hacerlo pues disfrutaba mucho de la escena frente a ella.

\- Nuevamente le ofrezco mi gratitud por su invaluable apoyo en el Rating Game de ayer - La Gremory dijo esto mientras inclinaba levemente su cabeza en dirección a Edward, y al hacerlo pudo notar como Raiser apretaba los puños al oir del evento que terminó con la peor humallación que haya sufrido en su vida.

\- Gurararara no te preocupes niña, gracias a eso pude obtener un buen sake así que no hay necesidad de agradecerme - Respondió alegremente el pirata.

\- Aun así, como le comenté ayer me gustaría ofrecerle un regalo como muestra personal de mi agradecimiento - Dijo Rias

Shirohige se quedó mirandola por unos segundos, mientras pensaba que gracias a su larga experiencia sabía que la chica frente él era del tipo de persona que insistiría hasta que aceptara su ofrecimiento, por lo que para ahorrarse prbolemas sería mejor para él el simplemente aceptar su oferta, pero antes preguntaría para asegurarse- ¿Estás segura?

\- Absolutamente - Fue lo dicho por Rias mientras inflaba su pecho en señal de seguridad.

Al ver esto el ex yonkou dejó escapar un suspiro y procedió a responder - Esta bien.

\- Muy bien, ahora digame Newgate-san ¿Qué es lo que desea? - Preguntó alegremente la heredera Gremory

Shirohige frotó su barbilla mientras pensaba en que podría pedirle a chica frente a la joven, lo más facil sería pedirle algo material dada gran riqueza que ella y su familia pracen poseer. Edward evitaría pedirle una compensación monetaria, pues no le gustaba recibir dinero sin que este lo haya ganado y si bien podría decirse que este era el caso, el pirata no la había ayudado con esa intención. De pronto la solución se le vino a la mente, procediendo a mirar a Rias para darle su petición.

\- Entonces me gustaría un lugar donde poder quedarme - Después de lo dicho hubo un breve silencio antes que el pirata procediera explicar el motivo de su petición - Actualmente no tengo un lugar donde quedarme con el chico ave, y no quiero abusar de la hospitalidad de la pequeña de cola de caballo.

\- Ya veo - Rias dijo esto mientras tenía una postura pensatiba - Supongo que podría darles una casa para que usted y Raiser se queden.

\- De hecho estaba pensando en otra cosa - Dijo el pirata meintras se rascaba la cabeza y llamando la atención de todos - Estaba pensando en un barco.

\- ¿Un barco? - Fue el pensamiento colectivo de los presentes en la habitación al escuchar la petición del pirata rubio.

\- Veras, yo siempre he sido un hombre de mar por lo que me gustaría poder tener un barco para poder vivir, ademas así podré conseguir dinero a través de la pesca.

Rias lo miró con cara extrañada, pues era la primera vez que oia que una persona rechazaba vivir en una casa para hacerlo en un barco, aun que teniendo en cuenta lo que le contó su hermano acerca del pasado de Edward y recordando la explicación que acababa de dar sonaba como algo lógico.

Pero el sonido de un aplauso trajo de vuelta a Rias a la realidad, volteando a ver a la fuente del sonido y darse cuenta que era nada más ni menos que su reina.

\- Si es un barco pesquero lo que Newgate-san necesita, entonces tenemos justo lo que necesita - Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa en tono alegre.

Rias ahora se le quedaba viendo a su reina con cara de confusión al tratar de comprender a lo que se refería, cuando finalmente la entendió, siendo señal de esto la cara de sorpresa al entender las intenciones de su amiga.

\- Es correcto, el club del ocultismo cuenta con barco pesquero que podemos darle a Newgate-san - Dijo Rias, siendo ahora ella el objetivo de varias miradas confusas por parte de algunos de los presentes.

\- ¿Tenemos un barco pesquero? - Preguntó Issei al compañero de gremio que se encontraba a su lado, Yuuto Kiba.

\- Si, de hecho lo tenemos - Contestó Kiba mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Hace casi un año, a la presidenta se le ocurrió que podriamos mejorar nuestra relación como miembros de sequito si realizabamos un viaje de pesca - Continuó cierta chica de pelo blanco.

\- Desafortunadamente la presidenta no pescó ni un resfriado, mientras que el resto de nosotros teniamos nuestros baldes llenos de peces - Finalizó Akeno con su típica sonrisa.

La habitación se llenó se quedó en silencio por breves segundos, pues sentían algo de pena y verguenza ajena dirigida a cierta peli roja, incluso Raiser. Para que luego Rias le constestara a su reina, con la cara roja por la verguenza que sentía al recordar ese viaje de pesca.

\- Te equivocas Akeno - Dijo Rias a su reina, para proceder a tomar una postura orgullosa inflando su pecho y hacer la siguiente declaración - Al final logré atrapar a un uno.

Esta declaración sacó una gota en la nuca a todos, en especial a los miembros del club que estuvieron presentes en ese evento, los cuales sabían que si su presidenta no llegaba a pescar nada estaría deprimida por el resto de la semana y llegado el fin de semana seguramente los haría volver a ir a otro viaje de pesca en el que nuevamente no volvería a pescar nada, haciendo que el circulo se repita indefinidamente hasta que se aburra; razón por la que los miembros acordaron en secreto que Kiba y Koneko distraerían a Rias mientras Akeno se sumergía para colocar uno de los peces que habían atrapado, en la carnada de Rias para luego jalar levemente de ella simulando que al fin había logrado pescar algo. No es necesario decir que el plan fue un exito completo, en especial cuando Yuto, Koneko y Akeno vieron la cara emocionada de su rey al por fin haber atrapado un pez, su cara se parecía a la de un niño recibiendo su regalo de navidad.

\- Bueno, y ¿Cómo es ese barco? - Preguntó Edward tratando de retomar el tema de la conversación.

\- No es muy grande, pero estoy segura que será más que suficiente para que ustedes dos puedan quedarse - Contestó Rias.

\- Muchas gracias pequeña - Dijo el pirata inclinando su cabeza y mostrnado una sonrisa.

\- Por favor no es nada Newgate-san - Dijo Rias algo sonrojada or la acción del pirata - Y por favor llameme Rias - Difciendo esto último con un tierno tartamudeo

El decir que los presentes estaban sorprendidos por el comportamiento de la Gremory sería quedarse cortos, en especial cierto castaño el cual parecía que comenzaría a llorar sangre en cualquier momento debido a los celos que lo invadían en ese momento.

Edward se dio vuelta en dirección hacia Issei, el cual creyó que sería regañado pero se llevó una sorpresa al escuchar las palabras del pirata.

\- Veo que estás mejor, mocoso - Dijo Edward, tomando desprevenido a Issei.

\- Bueno, si me encuentro mejor aunque aun siento algo de dolor en mi cuerpo a pesar de la magia curativ a de Asia, pero irá desapareciendo durante la semana - Contestó el castaño mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo púes lo habían agarrado con la guardia baja.

\- Eso es algo bueno de escuchar -Dijo Edward para luego pasar a señalar a cierta peli roja - Esa pequeña, quiero decir Rias no se despegó de tí ni un solo segundo mientras estabas inconciente y no tienes idea de lo mucho que se preocupó.

Esta frase hizo que Rias tuviera el rostro más rojo que el de su cabello, pero increiblemente ella se pondría aun más roja al oir lo siguiente que diría el pirata.

\- Como hombre es tu deber proteger a tu mujer y evitar que ella se preocupe - Dijo el pirata con una sonrisa dirigida al castaño, para luego voltear a ver a la presidenta del club en busca de confirmación- ¿Cierto, Rias?

Por su parte Rías ya había alcanzado un punto de rubor que hacía a su rostro brillar cual luces de navidad. Tras la pregunta de Shirohige, Rias no pudo responder o mejor dicho trató pero no pudo pues los nervios no le permitían vocalizar palbaras entendibles.

Era un cuadro cómico para el resto de personas,pues veían una faceta completamente nueva de la siempre orgullosa Rias Gremory. Sin duda Akeno maldecía el hecho de no contar con una camara para poder grabar tan precioso momento, mientras que Issei se encontraba inconciente en el sofa del club, pues despues de haber escuchado como Shirohige decía que Rías era su mujer, una lluvia de imagenes en las que el castaño y la peli roja eran novios se formaron en su mente y sin duda la alegría que lo embargó fue tanta que no pudo hacer nada más que desmayarse.

\- Ahem - Tosió la heredera Sitri, tratando de disipar la atmosfera incomoda en la habitación - Bueno Newgate-san, dejando un momento el asunto de Rias quisiera poder saber más de su procedencia y que me explique como logró ingresar al terreno del Rating Game el día de ayer.

El pirata dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, de alguna manera cada vez que veía a esa joven de lentes le recordaba a otra persona de su mundo la cual casualmente tambien usaba lentes y tenía el pelo de color negro, se trataba del almirante de flota Sengoku, sin lugar a dudas sentía que ese bastardo se las había arreglado para seguir atormentandolo a pesar de ya no estar ni siqueira en el mismo mundo, pues sentía que la personalidad de ambos era practicamente la misma.

\- Es un fastidio tener que contar la misma historia que le dije a Sirzerch ayer - Dijo el pirata mientras se rascaba la nuca en señal de cansancio - Rias ¿Podrías explicarle a la mocosa lo que le dije a tu hermano?

Rias al escuchar la solicitud por parte de Edward recobró la compostura, aunque aun conserbaba algo de rubor en su rostro, le respondió al pirata rubio que no habría problema, pero desafortunadamente si hubo uno.

\- ¿A quién llamas mocosa? - Preguntó Sona con tono de reproche.

\- ¿Acaso también estas sorda? - Le contestó el pirata mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la heredera Sitri

\- Escuchame bien, mi nombre es Sona Sitri, la próxima lider de la casa Sitri, uno de los pilares más importantes del inframundo así que muestra algo de respeto, humano insolente - Dijo Sona con un claro tono de molestia en sus palabras.

\- Creo que ayer dejé bastante claro que los títulos y rangos me importan menos que la suciedad de mis zapatos, si es que estos no cuentan con el respeto que los respalde, así que si quieres mi respeto primero tienes que ganartelo. - Estas palabras por parte del pirata fueron dichas con un tono y seriedad que dejaron paralizados a todos, haciendo temblar incluso a algunos como lo fue en el caso de Raiser.

Lo siguiente fue que Shirohige comenzó a caminar con rumbo hacia la salida del club seguido por un aun tembloros Raiser,pero antes de cruzar la puerta volteó para ver a Rias

\- Supongo que las dejaré para que puedan hablar tranquilas, asi que Rias ¿Podrías decirme donde se encuentra el barco por favor? - Preguntó el pirata

\- Por supuesto, Akeno guía a Newgate-san - Dijo la peli roja - Fue un gusto haber podido conversar con usted y espero volver a hacerlo pronto.

El pirata solo respondio con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación de cabeza a manera de estar de acuerdo, para luego salir del club seguido por Akeno y Raiser, dejando la habitación con un ambiente de incomodidad palpable.

Después de un tiempo se vio a tres figuras caminando en un puerto privado en la costa de la ciudad de Khou, siendo estas dos demonios y un pirata. Con Akeno llendo delante de ambos rubios, guiandolos a donde se encontraba el barco pesquero que su rey les habia obsequiado como agradecimiento por ayudarla.

Minutos depués de caminar, Akeno les hizo saber a sus acompañantes que habían llegado a su destino mientras señalaba un barco pesquero anclado en el puerto.

El barco contaba con tres pisos, siendo el primero donde se encontraba el comedor, la cocina y el baño, en el segundo piso se encontraban los camarotes donde dormía la tripulación habiendo en total cinco, y finalmente en el tercer piso era donde estaba el cuarto de navegación del barco. Sin duda cuando Rias le dijo que era algo pequeño esperó que fuera poco más que un bote, pero entonces recordó que la peli roja pertenecía a una familia noble así que para ellos esto debía ser pequeño, una gota cayo en la nuca del pirata al pensar esto.

\- Bueno Newgate-san, este es el barco que Rias le obsequia - Dijo la Himejima.

Shirohige asintió a la reina de la heredera Gremory, para luego darle un sincero agradecimiento y pedirle que de su parte también la gradezca a Rias. Después de unas palabras entre el pirata y la morena, Akeno precedio a despedirse para volver al lado de su rey

pero esta fue detenida por el llamado de un sorprendido Shirohige.

\- Disculpe joven - Llamó el pirata

\- Por favor llamame Akeno, y digame ¿Sucede algo? - Respondió la Himejima

\- Si, me puede explicar que es eso que esta escrito a un lado del barco - Preguntó Edward, mientras señalaba el lugar a donde se refería

\- Oh, ese es el nombre que la presidenta le puso al barco - Contestó Akeno con una sonrisa, pero a diferencia de la que usa regularmente esta parecia ser forzada, mientras que una gota le caia por la nuca, era claro que ese nombre le causaba verguenza pero era aun más vergonzoso que para su presidenta le pareciera un buen nombre, por supuesto que ella era la única pues el resto de sus compañeros de sequito compartían el mismo pensamiento de la reina de la heredera Gremory.

\- ¿"Going Gremory"? - Leyó ahora un sorprendido Raiser mientras una ceja le palpitaba.

\- Lo lamento mucho - Dijo Akeno mientras se inclinaba hacia Edward, disculpandose por el mal gusto de su rey para elegir nombres.

\- No te preocupes, no hay problema - Dijo Edward tartamudeando un poco, pues no podía creer que hubiera alguien con tal mal gusto también en este mundo.

Después de esto Edward volteó a ver Raiser para darse cuenta que él había hecho lo mismo, cruzando miradas ambos rubios y asintiendo al instante, tal parece que esta era la primera vez en que ambos estabn de acuerdo en algo.

\- Disculpa Akeno - Preguntó el pirata, llamando la atención de la demonio - ¿Acaso habrá pintura dentro del barco?

Esta pregunta volvió a sacar una gota en la nuca en la morena, la cual dijo que en efecto habían algunos baldes de pintura en la bodega del barco. Mientras decía esto, se preguntaba que cara pondría Rias al enterarse que habían borrado el nombre que tanto orgullo le producía, sin duda recordaría llevar una camara para ese momento e inmortalizar el rostro que ponga.

Una vez todo dicho, Akeno se retiró del puerto dejando a ambos rubios solos.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue una revisión total del barco para verificar las condiciones en que se encontraba, dandose cuenta que al parecer Rias había sido lo suficientemente amable como para llenar la despensa de la cocina y dejar el barco en optimas condiciones, sin duda era una buena chica aunque algo ingenua y en especial al poner nombres.

Una vez la revisión del barco terminó ya era de noche a lo que ambos rubios pasaron a escoger sus respectivos camarotes, encontrando Edward un par de cambios de ropa sobre su cama con una nota sobre de parte de Rias, la cual decía que entendía que sabía que tal vez podría faltarle ropa así que se tomó la libertad de dejarle algunas prendas aunque fue dificil encontrar ropa de su talla.

Luego de leer la nota y acomodar la ropa en los cajones de una mueble cerca a la cama, Edward salió de la habitación dirigiendose a la que pertenecía a Raiser pero luego de tocar la puerta un par de veces y no recibir respuesta decidió abrirla y al hacerlo darse cuenta que el demonio se encontraba dormido, por un momento consideró despertarlo pero prefirió dejarlo dormir por ahora pues su infierno comenzaría mañana y era mejor que descanse lo más que podía mientras podía.

 **2\. CAPITULO 2: EL INFIERNO DE UN DEMONIO**

A la mañana siguiente o mejor dicho noche pues apenas eran de las dos de la madrugada, el sonido de una puerta abriendose violentamente hizo saltar de la cama a cierto demonio rubio.

\- Hora de levantarse - Gritóla persona que había abierto la puerta, el cual era el nuevo capitán de este barco.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Aun es de noche - Gritó furioso el demonio por haber sido despertado a estas horas, pero un fuerte golpe que lo dejó tumbado en el piso se encargó de cortar ese enojo.

\- Esa no es la forma de hablarle a tu capitán, ahora levanta ese trasero engreido tuyo y baja a comer, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante - Gritó nuevamente el pirata pra luego salir de la habitación, dejando a un Raiser todavía en el suelo con un enorme chinchon saliendole de la cabeza.

Momentos después dos rubios se encontraban sentados en el comedor comiendo, y una vez ambos terminaron de comer Edward pasó a explicarle a Raiser el motivo de levantarlo tan temprano.

\- Estoy seguró que ni si quiera te has dado cuenta, pero ahora mismo estamos en medio del mar - Dijo Shirhige sacandole una mirada sorprendida al demonio, el cual fue mirar rapidamente a través de una de las ventanas para confirmar lo que había escuchado, y una vez se dio cuenta que esto era cierto volteó a ver hacia Edward el cual siguó con su explicación

\- Como dije ayer, una de las razones por las que pedí un barco fue para poder obtener dinero pescando - Una vez Shirohige dijo esto, Raiser finalmente comprendió a lo que el pirata se refería.

\- ¿Dices que ahora vamos a ser simples pescadores? - Dijo Raiser con un claro tono de asco hacia la idea de su capitán.

\- Exactamente - Contestó Edward.

\- ¿Acaso crees que un demonio de clase alta y heredero de una de las casas más importantes del inframundo se rebajará a tal punto? - Preguntó Raiser

\- Así es y si no estas de acuerdo te voy a usar como carnada - Fue la respuesta firme de Shirohige mientras liberaba un poco de su haki del rey para subyugar a Raiser. El pobre demonio no tuvo más opción tuvo ni la más minima oportunidad de oponerse al ex yonkou y como si fuera un niño al que le obligana limpiar su cuarto e demonio procedió a seguir las indicaciones de Edward de mala gana al principio, para luego dejar de lado su mal humor pues este se había llevado una gran sorpresa al descubrir que el trabajo de pescador era mucho más cansado y trabajoso de lo que el pudo haber imaginado.

Así pasó la madrugada, con un Raiser y un Newgate tirando redes de pesca en medio del mar y sacando los peces que lograban capturar. A lo largo de la jornada raiser pudo darse cuenta que Edward estaba muy acostumbrado a este trabajo, recordando que el había dicho en el club del ocultismo que él era un hombre de mar, despertando un poco de curiodad en el demonio por conocer el pasado de esa persona.

Y sin darse cuenta la oscuridad de la noche comenzó a aclararse, un indicó que dentro de poco saldría el sol por lo que Edward le diría a Raiser que esto era toda la pesca por el día de hoy, diciendole que entre al barco que se dirigirían al puerto para comnerciar el botín que habían obtenido, y el demonio le hizo caso.

A pesae que aun era muy temprano se podía ver una gran cantidad de personas en el puerto a donde Shirohige había llevado el barco, estas eran tanto comerciantes como pescadores que al igual que los rubios venían de una noche de trabajo para vender lo que pescaron. A Raiser no le agradaba ese lugar, pues apestaba a pescado, estaba sucio, era ruidoso y lo peor de todo era que estaba lleno de humanos. Mientras que por el otro lado Edward solo podía sonreir al ver la atmosfera que tanto le gustaba y comprobar que sin importar el mundo en el que esté, los puertos pesqueros siempre son iguales. Sin duda este se convertiría en uno de sus lugares favoritos.

Mientras seguía con sus pensamientos, uno de los comerciantes del lugar se le acercó, era un hombre alrededor de sus cuarenta de contextura tenía cara redonda con un largo cabello crespo, el cual estaba atado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta lun poco más abajo de los hombros, el hombre era gruesa con algo de barriga pero definitivamente no estaba fuera de forma pues sus brazos muscolosos y llenos de tatuajes de temática mohicana dejaban claro que debido a su trabajo se mantenía en forma

\- Oigan es la primera vez que los veo, ¿Acaso son nuevos en el puerto? - Preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Así es, el chico y yo somos nuevos en el puerto y estamos buscando a alguien que nos compré la pesca de la noche - Contestó Edward

\- Oh, si es así no busquen más, yo soy el hombre indicado con el que ustedes pueden negociar - Dijo el hombre en tono alegre, lo cual le fastidiaba al demonio mientras que al pirata le agradaba - Así que ¿Por qué no vamos a ver lo que traen?

El mercader obtuvo una respuesta de aprobación por parte de Shirohige, por lo que este le dijo que lo siguiera a donde se encontraba su barco para revisar la mercancía.

Una vez llegarón al barco, Edward pasó a guiar al mercader al cuarto congelador en donde habian puesto los peces para que el hombre revise su calidad. Después de unos minutos de revisar los pescados el hombre se acercó para hablar con Edward.

\- Te debo ser sincero, al ver a dos tipos jovenes por primera vez en el puerto creía que debían ser primerisos y que el pescado que traerian sería de poca calidad, y el hecho que ese chico de allá se viera como si fuera su primera vez en un lugar así no ayudó en nada - Dijo el comerciante mientras señalaba a Raiser que se encontraba apoyado en una pared - Pero al ver el pescado que tienen aquí, se nota que saben muy bien lo que hacen ¿Acaso eres de una familia de pescadores?

\- Gurarara, ciertamente he vivido gran parte de mi vida en el mar así que no me falta experiencia - Contestó alegremente Edward.

\- Jajajaja me agradas mocoso, muy bien te voy a comprar todo el pescado que tienes - Dijo el comerciante - Por cierto mi nombre es Maui, asi que de ahora en adelante puedes buscarme para hacer negocios.

Luego de una agradable plática entre el pirata y el comerciante se cerró el trato, a lo que Raiser creyó que con eso su día había terminado, y que luego de una refrescante ducha podría echarse a dormir, pues todo el duro trabajo de la noche lo había dejado exahusto. Desafortunadamente el demonio no tenía idea de lo equivocado que estaba, y sin darse cuenta el heredero de la casa Phoenix se encontraba con pies y manos atadas y parado sobre un tablón en medio del mar, sin duda la escena era muy parecida a las caricaturas antiguas de piratas.

\- ¿Que diablos piensas hacer? - Gritó un asustado Raiser

\- Te dije que pondría en cintura ese engreido trasero tuyo, y no hay mejor manera de hacerlo que a través del siempre confiable entrenamiento - Contestó Edward en tono alegre al demonio.

\- ¿Qué parte de esto es un maldito entrenamiento? - Volvió a preguntar el Phoenix

\- Simple, te he atado de pies y manos para que no los puedas usar, y nadaras hacía la isla que esta allá - Explicó el pirata mientras señalaba hacia una isla que estaba unos dos kilomnetros de distancia - Y si me llego dar cuenta que estas usando cualquier clase de poder mágico te haré repetir el ejercicio con un ancla atada a tu espalda.

Una vez dicho esto el pirata pasó a arrojar a un aterrorizado Raiser al agua, el cual se hundió rapidamente mientras el pirata se dirigía al cuarto de control para dirigir el barco hacia la isla.

Luego de dos horas en las que Raiser estuvo luchando para no ahogarse, este pudo por fin llegar a la isla en donde lo esperaba un muy relajado Edward recostado en una amaca que él había colocado, mientras bebía una lata de lo que parecía ser cerveza.

\- Te demoraste mucho chico pajaro - Fueron las primeras palabras que el pirata le dirigía a Raiser luego que este último pasó las ultimas peleando por su vida en el mar.

\- Estas loco - Dijo un jadeante Raiser mientras se tiraba boca arriba en el suelo de la playa de la isla en donde estaba.

\- ¿Loco? de donde vengo esta es la forma en que los militares hacen que sus soldados entren en calor antes de comenzar con su entrenamiento - Dijo el pirata mientras se lebantaba de la amaca y se dirigía hacia el demonio - Este ejercicio es algo que hasta los marines del rango más bajo deben ser capaces de hacer, y tu que dices ser un demonio de clase alta apenas puedes mantenerte en pie después de esto.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron un click en la cabeza de Raiser, que cayó en la provocación del pirata reuniendo fuerzas para ponerse en pie con una expresión entre cansancio y rabia. Sin duda la basta experiencia con la Shirohige contaba en el trato de todo tipo de personas le permitía saber que botones presionar en cada una para hacerlos trabajar más duro, y sin duda las personas orgullosas eran las más faciles de provocar pués solo se necesitaba comporarlos con otros o insultar su muy inflado orgullo.

\- Oh, veo que ese orgullo tuyo al menos te sirve para que te mantengas en pie, veamos si te puede ayudar paralo que sigue - Dijo Edward mientras hacia una seña a Raiser para que lo siguera a un a zona llana de la isla.

Al llegar Raiser vio por un lado una especie de cruz marcada en el suelo y por el otro una gran pila de piedras del tan grandes como cocos. Al ver esto pudo tener una idea de lo que el pirata le iba a pedir.

\- Dejame adivinar vas a hacer que me pare en ese lugar que marcaste y vas a hacer que esquive las piedras que me vas a lanzar ¿Verdad? - Preguntó Raiser en tono aburrido

\- Gurarara veo que me descubriste mocos así es, ese es el plan de este entrenemiento, ahora ve a tu sitio y yo te diré cuando comienze - Dijo Edward mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban las piedras.

Raiser hizo lo que Newgate le dijo y se ubicó en donde la marca estaba y se preparó para esquivar las piedras que le lanzaran. El sabía que que dejar que lo golpeen no era una opción pues sabía que ese hombre tendría alguna especie de truco para que su regeneración no funcione y el daño recibido no se cure, así que tendría que debería estar atento pero felizmente la distancia que lo separaba del Edward era lo bastante larga como para permitirle darle tiempo para reaccionar a su lanzamiento y esquivar la piedra.

Desafortunadamente el demonio no consideraba dos cosas muy importantes, la primera era la fuerza más que sobre humana que el pirata poseía pues el no se había detenido a pensar en esta y lo único que sabía es que alguna forma los golpees que su capitán le propinaba lograban anular su regeneración y por ende hacerle daño al demonio, y la segunda cosa que no consideró fue que ese hombre siempre tiende a dar sorpresas.

\- Aquí voy - Fueron las palabras de Shirohige, las cuales recibieron un asentimiento por parte de Raiser el cual indicaba que estaba listo, pero lo que no se esperó fue que en un instante el pirata desapareciera del lugar en donde estaba y volviera a escasos metros delante del demonio con una piedra en la mano derecha, la cual procedió a lanzar de forma veloz con dirección hacia el estomago de Raiser. El demonio salió volando casi medio kilometrodesde su posición inicial y rompiendo varios arboles en el camino.

El pirata se acercó a un muy herido Raiser, el cual jadeaba tirado en el suelo rodeado de escombros de los arboles que había destruido mientras era lanzado. Edward se puso frente a él y le dijo

\- En ningún momento dije que me quedaría quieto, así que si no quieres recibir otro golpe igual o peor que este en otras partes de tu cuerpo más te vale estar atento, ahora levantate que apenas estamos comenzando - Dijo el pirata, y estas palabras fueron más que suficientes para que el demonio temiera de forma muy real por su vida.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió a lo largo del día solo puede describirse simplemente como un linchamiento dirigido hacia Raiser, el cual al terminar el día estaba más muerto que vivo mientras que por el otro lado Edward parecía estar más fresco que un vegetal recien cosechado. Luego que su torturador o mejor dicho su capitán le dio permiso para descansar, este fue tomar una ducha para poder ir a dormir a su camarote, pero después de escuchar las palabras de Edward estaba seguro que tendría pesadillas, y esas palabras fueron "Mañana vamos a hacer lo mismo así que más te vale no quedarte dormido o te haré dormir con los peces de forma permanente".

El hecho de saber que su grandiosa vida llena de lujos y placeres se haya convertido ahora en levantarse de madrugada, rodearse de apestosos peces para que solo le paguen lo que él consideraba una limosna y sobre todo ser apaleado todos los días hasta quedar medio muerto por posiblemente la persona que más odia en el mundo, sin duda lo hacía querer llorar.

Pasó alrededor de dos semanas desde que Edward y Raiser comenzaron su vida como pescadores, y si bien aun el demonio estaba muy lejos de acostumbrarse a esta vida al menos había aprendido a guardarse sus rabietas, porque sabía que de nada le servirían y que por el contrario en lugar de ayudarlo solo harían que su capitán sea más brutal en sus entrenamientos o que le deje trabajo de más.

Era de mañana y ambos rubios habían terminado de cerrar su trato con Maui, quien se había convertido en el comerciante de todos los pescados que el duo atrapaba sin mencionar que en el corto tiempo se había comenzado a llevar muy bien con Edward. Una vez el dinero fue entregado al pirata, ambos se dirgieron de vuelta al barco para poder zarpar con rumbo a la isla en donde se llebaban a cabo sus entrenamientos diarios, pero esta vez había algo diferente y era que frente al barco de los rubios se encontraba una persona parada que al parecer esperaba a alguien. En cuanto los rubios se habían acercado lo suficiente, uno de ellos pudo reconocer de quien era la persona que estaba frente al barcoy no puedo evitar sorprenderse.

\- Ravel! - Dijo Raiser en tono muy sorprendido por ver a su hermana menor en este lugar


	3. Chapter 3:Enseñando la senda del pirata

**EL YONKOU DEL NUEVO MUNDO EN UN MUNDO NUEVO**

 **EP. 3: ENSEÑANDO LA SENDA DEL PIRATA**

 **1\. PROLOGO:**

En este momento nos encontramos en el inframundo, siendo más preciso en la mansión de una de las familias más importantes de este, era la casa Phoenix. El pilar de los Phoenix siempre ha sido conocido por dos cosas, una era el gran poder curativo con el que contaban todos sus miembros, rozando el terreno de la inmortalidad, y el segundo era su gran orgullo; desafortunadamente ambas reputaciones habían sido hechadas por el desague gracias a la estupidez cometida por el tercer hijo de la casa, y claramente esto no dejaba para nada contentos a ambos patriarcas del clan y padres del anterior mencionado.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve ese idiota a deshonrar de tal manera el nombre Phoenix? - Dijo el patriarca del clan con clara ira en sus palabras

\- Raiser ha sido muy arrogante desde que obtuvo el rango de demonio de clase alta, pero esta vez definitivamente cruzó la raya - Le contestó la matriarca del clan a su esposo.

\- Sin duda eso es muy claro, ahora no solo perdimos el compromiso con la casa Gremory, sino que la reputación del clan Phoenix como el clan inmortal ha sido practicamente destrozada - Dijo el patriarca mientras se agarraba la cabeza en señal que cada vez que pensaba en el asunto su irá crecía exponencialmente - Además que el estupido de Raiser hizo una apuesta que fue vista por todas las casas nobles del inframundo que para colmó perdió. Ahora somos el hazme reir del infierno porque el heredero de nuestro clan es ahora un simple siervo.

La pareja de esposos dejó de hablar por un momento, pues aun les era dificil de asimilar la precaria situación en la que se encontraban gracias a las tonterias que su hijo hizo. Pero desafortunadamente para ellos todo lo anterior mencionado no era tan grave en comparación con lo que ninguno de los dos se animaba a decir, hasta que después de unos segundos la matriarca Phoenix se armó de valor para decirlo, pues sabía que de nada les serviría negar la realidad.

\- Y lo peor de todo es que su nuevo amo es un sucio humano - Dijo la matriarca con una mezcla de emociones en sus palabras, siendo todas negativas.

\- AHHHHHHH ni si quiera lo menciones que soy capaz de quemar la mansión de la ira que me provoca - Dijo el padre de Raiser en tono fúrico, logrando asustar a su esposa pero ella hacía todo lo posible para no demostrarlo en su rostro.

Sin duda las idioteces de su hijo habían dañado gravemente la reputación del clan y tomaría tiempo reestablecer su prestigio en la sociedad demoniaca, pero a fin de cuentas era solo cuestión de tiempo y generar logros importantes que sumen prestigio a su casa, incluso el asunto de que el heredero del pilar haya sido convertido en un siervo tiene una solución la cual la pareja de esposos ya había discutido con anterioridad. Pero lo que definitivamente marcaría una herida mortal e imborrable en la reputación del clan sería el hecho que todo este problema había sido causado por un simple humano sin ninguna afiliación al mundo demoniaco.

En este punto ya no importaba lo fuerte que ese sujeto mostró ser durante el Rating Game, ni tampoco que haya sido presentado como un aliado oficial de la casa Gremory, el simple hecho de que haya sido un humano el que derroto al heredero de uno de los pilares más importantes del inframundo causaría un revuelo que sería conocido en cada rincón de las tres facciones y terminaría con la caida total de la repitación del clan Phoenix para con el resto de la esfera noble demoniaca, y el solo pensar en eso les quitaba el sueño a los patriarcas y ancianos del clan.

Aun recordaban cuando se enterarón por primera vez de la noticia, en un principio pensaron que era una broma de mal gusto, luego que era algun truco como forma de venganza por parte de los Gremory los cuales hacia algún tiempo trataban de cancelar el compromiso, pero luego de ver la cara totalmente seria de los cuatro maou, incluso Serafal para su sorpresa, y siendo reconfirmado por su hija menor Ravel, casi les da un infarto en el lugar donde estaban, cosa que de hecho les ocurrió a algunos ancianos del clan que no pudieron soportar el pensar sobre en que tan mal estado quedaría este si esa información se llegara a descubrir.

Sin duda los patriarcas Phoenix no lo pensaron dos veces cuando accedieron a lo que Sirzerch propuso de que toda información con respecto a Edward Newgate debería mantenerse en extremo secreto.

\- Ya de nada sirve el lamentarnos sobre los errores pasados, por el momento solo nos queda el estar atentos para evitar que ni la más leve porción de información se filtre fuera del circulo de confianza del clan - Dijo la matriarca del clan, ya estando más recuperada del susto anterior provocado por su esposo.

\- Tienes razón cariño, además aun nos queda gran camino por delante para poder reestablecer el prestigio de nuestro pilar - Dijo el padre de Raiser mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de cansancio al pensar en todo el trabajo que se les vendría encima a partir de ahora por las tonterías que había hecho su hijo.

De pronto el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta sacó de sus pensamientos a la pareja, los cuales luego preguntar sobre de quien se trataba y escuchar que era la persona que estaban esperando, le dieron permiso de entrar.

\- Padre, madre ¿Me mandaron llamar? - Preguntó una pequeña joven de pelo rubio atado en dos coletas que tenáin una forma espiralada.

\- Si Ravel, por favor toma asiento tu padre y yo tenemos algo que contarte - Dijo la matriarca a su hija en tono tranquilo, dejando de lado el enojo que el tema anterior había provocado, pues sabía que su hija no tenía culpa alguna de lo que su hermano mayor hizo.

\- ¿Sucedió algo malo? - Preguntó Ravel al notar el ambiente serio en que sus padres se encontraban.

\- No Ravel, de hecho es acerca del futuro de nuestro pilar - Contestó ahora el padre - Como sabras la situación en que nos dejó las accones de tu hermano es muy mala, el prestigio del clan Phoenix ha sido dañado.

Ravel no pudo evitar el sentirse triste al escuchar esto, pues le dolía que su hermano fuera repudiado por su porpio clan, a pesar que él mismo se lo había buscado, pero decidió dejar de lado ese pensamiento para concentrarse en lo que sus padres le iban a decir pues tenía la impresión que sería algo importante y que esto la involucraba.

\- Ravel, hemos decidido que tu seras la clave para la restauración del honor del clan Phoenix - Declaro la madre Ravel con total seriedad.

\- ¿Acaso me han comprometido con el heredero de otro de los pilares? - Preguntó Ravel con temor en sus palabras, pues sabía que si ese era el caso ella no tendría ninguna manera de refutar esa decisión. Sin duda ella estaba en contra de los matrimonios areglados entre las casas nobles y si bien estuvo apoyando a su hermano en el Rating Game para ganar la mano de la heredera Gremory, era en parte por el orgullo de clan y porque sabía que de nada serviría el decir algo en contra del compromiso cuando ya los altos cargos de los Phoenix lo habían decidido. Definitivamente ella no quería experimentar el horror de un compromiso con alguien que no quería y por ende estar condenada a un matrimonio por obligación.

\- No es nada de eso Ravel - Dijo el padre sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos y a la vez dandole calma al decirle que ella no tendría ese horrible destino, para luego mirar extrañada a sus padres mientras pensaba sobre que otra cosa podría hacer ella para apoyar al clan.

\- A partir de ahora serás la nueva heredera del clan - Dijeron al unisono la pareja de esposos, mientras miraban a una Ravel completamente sorprendida por lo que le acababan de decir.

 **CAPITULO 1: REENCUENTRO ENTRE DEMONIOS**

\- ¿Ahora tu eres la nueva heredera del clan Phoenix? - Gritó Raiser después de escuchar la noticia que su hermana menor le había dado, teniendo los ojos abiertos al punto que corrían el riesgo de salirse de sus orbitas.

\- Así es Onii-sama - Conestó Ravel un tanto apenada - En parte es por eso que no he podido visitarte hasta ahora, pues he debido llenar muchos documentos y asistir a reuniones del clan para hacerlo oficial.

Esta conversación se llebaba a cabo dentro del barco pesquero, pues luego del encuentro de los hermanos Phoenix en el puerto donde estaba anclado, Shirohige le dijo que sería mejor si hablabacon su hermano dentro del barco para que puedan tener algo de privacidad y a la vez aprovechar el tiempo para navegar a la isla donde entrenaban. Actualmente la pareja de hermanos se encontraba sentada en el comedor, con una tasa de té en frente de cada uno mientras que Shirohige se encontraba en el cuarto de navegación dirgiendo el barco hacia el lugar de entrenamiento.

Lo primero que preguntó Ravel a su hermano mayor, cuando comenzaron a hablar, fue sobre como había estado en este tiempo que no lo había visto a lo que su hermano, ni corto ni perezoso, pasó a describirle con detalle todo lo que el pirata rubio le obligaba a hacer a diario, desde las seciones de pesca en la madrugada hasta los linchamientos a los que él llamaba entrenamiento. Al escuchar esto lagrimas estilo anime por parte de la chica Phoenix no se hicieron esperar al enterarse de todo lo que estaba pasando su querido hermano mayor, y sin duda se sentía peor al ser ella la que le dijera su estado actual en el clan.

Una vez el Phoenix mayor teminó de contar como le había ido en estas últimas dos semanas, le preguntó a su hermana sobre como estaba la situación en el inframundo, siendo más especifico la situación en la que se encontraba su pilar, pues no había tenido ninguna noticia del inframundo en todo es te tiempo. Y fue en ese momento en donde su hermana menor le dejó caer la bomba, de que él ya no era el proximo lideer del clan sino que ahora lo sería ella.

\- Verás Onii-sama debido a que perdiste el Rating Game por la mano de la heredera Gremory y que ahora todo el inframundo sabe que eres un siervo, los altos mandos del clan decidieron que si seguías siendo el proximo lider de los Phoenix perderiamos poder frente al resto de pilares, por lo que decidieron buscar un nuevo heredero y al final yo fui la escogida - Explicó Ravel con algo de pena en sus palabraas.

\- Debe ser una bromna - Dijo Raiser mientras se agarraba la cabeza - Yo se que le causé problemas a nuestro pilar, pero pensé que solo me dejarían con este idiota por un tiempo, un par de meses o a lo sumo un año, a manera de disciplina y que luego nuestros padres arreglarían una forma en la que yo volviera al inframundo para ayudar a restituir el prestigio del clan, posiblemente con mi participación en varios Rating Game.

\- Lo siento Onii-sama pero el daño a la reputación del clan fue muy grave, además que los ancianos del clan creen que necesitas un escarmiento - Dijo Ravel con algo de tristeza

\- Entonces ¿Qué pasará conmigo? - Preguntó Raiser con temor de las palabras que pueda decir su querida hermana menor, la cual escuchar esa pregunta de su hermano mayor no pudo evitar compartir el mismo sentimiento solo que esta vez era por como reaccioanría Raiser.

\- Verás Onii-sama... - Ravel tenía miedo de contestarle a su hermano, pero finalmente tomó valor y decidió hacerlo - Has sido exhiliado del clan por tiempo indefinido y tu custodia en manos de Edward Newgate-san se mantendrá hasta nuevo aviso o hasta que el lo decida.

Un silencio mortal se formó en la habitación, una vez la joven Phoenix dejó caer la bomba. El rostro de Raiser era indecifrable pués este se contraía en una gran numero de muecas al tratar de procesar lo que le habían dicho, a la vez que repasaba lo que le habían dicho una y otra en su mente vez para ver si lo que el creía era cierto, desafortunadamente esta era la realidad y no podía ser cambiada.

\- ¿A que se refieren con indefinido? ¿Acaso piensan dejarme aquí para siempre? - Preguntó Raiser mientras un aura de depresión comenzaba a rodearlo.

\- Verás, nuestros padres estiman que deberás quedarte aquí al menos hasta que la reputación del clan vuelva a reestablecerse frente al resto de pilares - Dijo Ravel tratando de animar a su hermano

\- ¿Y cuanto tiempo tomará eso? - Preguntó el rubio mayor con brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

\- Según nuestro padres y los ancianos, si mejoramos nuestra relación con el resto de los clanes y aumentamos nuestra participación en los Rating Game - Dijo la Phoenix a la vez que tenía una pose pensativa, mientras su hermano la veía con una mirada de ansiedad por lo que ella fuera a decir - Debería tomar cerca de 40 años en el mejor de los casos.

Lo que en un principio tenía la intención de levantar los ánimos de su hermano mayor, al final solo había servido para terminar con las esperanzas del rubio mayor, pues ahora sabía que tendría que quedarse con esta bestía por un muy largo periodo de tiempo, y al no ser capaz de soportar esta realidad Raiser no pudo hacer nada más que desmoayarse en el lugar donde estaba sentado.

Inmediatamente Ravel se acercó a su hermano desmayado el cual parecía estar votando espuma por la boca debido al shock, la pobre rubia al ver esto entró en pánico y no sabía que hacer, lo único que se le venía a la mente era agitar fuertemente a Raiser mientras le pedía repetidamente que volviera en sí, pero la pobre estaba tan concentrada en su hermano que no notó que cierto hombre se acercaba a ellos.

\- Parece que el mocoso se volvió a desmayar - Dijo Shirohige al ver el estado de Raiser.

\- Newgate-san - Dijo la Phoenix menor mientras lagrimas estilo anime le salían por la condición de su hermano - Onii-sama no reacciona, debemos llevarlo a un hospital.

Edward encontraba tierna la preocupación de la joven hacia su hermano, a pesar que este fuera un imbecil completo, y en parte se sentía mal porque ella vería lo que le haría a Raiser a continuación.

Lo siguiente que hizo el pirata fue amarrar las manos y pies del Phoenix mayor, pero esta vez le agregó un bola hierro del tamaño de una cabeza en una de las piernas, para luego proceder a lanzarlo al mar, los gritos desesperados de Ravel al ver como lanzaban a su hermano no se hiceron esperar.

\- ONIIIII-SAMAAAAA - Gritó la Phoenix menor

\- Tranquila jovencita, tu hermano ha estado haciendo esto todos los días desde que está conmigo - Dijo Edward tratando de calmar a la joven rubia.

\- ¿En serio? - Preguntó una sorprendida Ravel aun con algunas lagrimas en su rostro volteando a ver al pirata.

\- Si, él está acostumbrado así que no te preocupes - Le dijo Edward con el tono más amigable que podía hacer mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

Al parecer Shirohige había tenido exito en tranquilizar a la niña, siendo un indicativo su rostro más tranquilo.

Ravel había decidido tener una opinión neutral con respecto a Edward, pues ahora que era la futura lider del clan debería tomar las cosas de manera razonable y juzgar a las personas en base a sus acciones, por lo que decidió que comenzaría con esta persona y dejando atrás cualquier pre juicio o rencor que tuviera hacia él por eventos pasados.

Pero volviendo a la situación actual, se podían ver burbujas saliendo de donde había sido lanzado el demonio, para que momentos despues este sacara su cabeza del agua con objetivos, siendo el primero obtener oxigeno pues por poco se ahogaba y el segundo era decirle algo al pirata.

\- No es la primera vez que me lanzas al mar atado, pero si es la primera vez que lo haces con una bola de hierro en mis pies - Dijo Raiser mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no hundirse y con tono furioso en sus palabras.

\- Si no aumento la dificultad de los ejercicios cada cierto tiempo ¿Cómo esperas mejorar? - Fue la respuesta del pirata - Ahora apresurate que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Después de que Edward dijo esto último a Raiser, subió al cuarto de navegación para llevar el barco a la isla, una vez llegaron el pirata y la Phoenix menor bajaron del barco, y una vez esta ultima diera una vista rápida a su alrededor le hizo una pregunta al pirata.

\- Newgate-san ¿Cómo encontraron esta isla? - Preguntó Ravel

\- Bueno, la chica Akeno fue la que me dijo sobre esta isla - Contestó el pirata mirando a la joven rubia - Cuando le comenté acerca que necesitaba un lugar para entrenar ella me recomendó esta isla, que al parecer nadie se acerca debido a rumores de fantasmas y cosas así.

\- ¿Fantasmas? - Preguntó Ravel tratando de disimular el miedo en su voz mientras volteaba a ver en todas direcciones. El pirata sacó una risa por el hecho de ver a un demonio asustado por historias de fantasmas.

\- Gurarararara no te preocupes, esos son solo cuentos falsos - Dijo el pirata tratando de calmar a la joven - La joven me dijo que hubo un demonio renegado en esta isla hace un tiempo y que al ser visto por algunos marineros que pasaron cerca se formó el rumor del fantasma.

Esta explicación tranquilizó a la Phoenix por un lado, para luego preocuparse por otro.

\- ¿Y que pasó con el demonio renegado? - Preguntó Ravel con algo de preocupación

\- Me dijo que fue eliminado hace mucho tiempo por uno de los siervos del chico Sirzerch - Contestó el pirata, tranquilizando a Ravel haciendo que esta suspire de alivio.

El pirata volteo a ver el mar y se dio cuenta que Raiser aun estaba a mitad de camino, así que tendrían que esperar por lo menos media hora hasta que llegue, por lo que Edward volteo a ver Ravel y para sugerirle que seríamejor esperar sentados a que su hermano llegue a la orilla, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la pequeña y haciendo que el pirata trajera un par de sillas plegables que estaban en el deposit del barco junto con dos latas de bebidas, un zumo de frutas para Ravel y una cerveza para él; ambos rubios tomaron asiento con dirección hacia el mar, lo cual combinado con la bebida helada y la brisa agradable de la isla daba una atmosfera agradable.

\- Disculpe Newgate-san - Ravel decidió iniciar una conversación para aclarar sus dudas con respecto al hombre a su lado - ¿Usted odia a Onii-sama?

\- Bueno, lo que yo odio es su actitud pero no a él - Contestó el pirata mientras daba sorbos a su bebida.

\- ¿Odia su actitud pero a él no? - Preguntó Ravel con mirada confundida dirigida al pirata - ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Ya les había dicho que tu hermano me recuerda a un viejo conocido que estimo mucho - Dijo Edward

\- ¿Lo tomó como recompensa solo porque le recuerda a alguien? - Volvio a preguntar la joven

\- Eso no es del todo cierto - Dijo Edward para luego de dar un sorbo más a su bebida seguir explicando - Si bien tu hermano me llamó la atención por su parecido con cierta persona, eso no es razón suficiente como para que lo entrene, de hecho me sería más sencillo ponerlo a trabajar en otra cosa durante horas del día en lugar de perder mi tiempo con él aquí.

\- ¿Entonces por qué quiere entrenarlo? ¿Espara verlo sufrir? - Preguntó Ravel con una mirada totalmente sería al querer escuchar la razones que tenía esa persona para someter a su hermano mayor a tal trato

\- Tengo fé en tu hermano - Contestó el pirata, dejando sorprendida a la demonio - Cuando dije que enderecería ese trasero suyo y que lo convertiría en un verdadero hombre lo dijo completamente en serio, y para eso debo enseñarle a tu hermano que las cosas deben ganarse con sudor y sangre, y no solo esperar que te lleguen debido a títulos y posiciones. Debo enseñarle que los puños que defienden algo son mucho más pesados que los que solos buscan hacer daño, que esta vida es dura y que debe estar preparado para darle pelea en cualquier momento mientras siga vivo. Pero para nunca debe faltarle algo.

\- ¿Y qué es ese algo? - Preguntó la joven con ansiedad en sus palabras.

\- Te lo acabo de decir, alguien que defiende algo es más fuerte que alguien que solo busca arrebatar y hacer daño - Dijo el pirata con una sonrisa dirigida a Ravel - Se que hay algo bueno en tu hermano a pesar de esa maldita actitud arrogante suya, y él hecho que tenga a alguien como tú que se preocupa por él y lo quiera lo demuestra. El hecho que tenga esa actitud es porque siempre le dieron todo lo que pedía desde pequeño y por eso es ahora así, pero se que tu hermano en el fondo es alguien diferente y si no quiere cambiar por las buenas le enseñaré el camino por las malas pero no pienso rendirme con él.

El pirata había dejado sin palabras a la joven rubia, tanto por el contenido de sus palabaras como por la sinceridad que brotaban de estas, ciertamente ella amaba mucho a su hermano pues sabía que el se preocupaba por ella, de hecho la razón por la que la hizo el alfil de su nobleza fue para evitar que ella fuera comprometida contra su voluntad con algún otro noble del inframundo pues de esta manera tendrían que pedir el permiso de Raiser para hacerlo. Pero por mucho que ella amara a su hermano, sabía que tarde o temprano esa actitud suya le traería problemas y que posbilemente el precio que él deba pagar por ellos sea muy caro, y a pesar debo sus intentos y ruegos para que cambiara esto no ocurría haciendo que ella se llene de tristeza y preocupación, sin duda en ocaciones esto a veces le quitaba el sueño y a sus padres no parecia interesarles la actitud qu él tomara mientras trajera prestigio al clan a través de los Rating Game o consiguiendo piezas fuertes para su nobleza, y ahora que su derrota trajo deshonra a la casa le hechan la culpa completamente a él mientras que ellos fueron en parte responsables por no haberlo corregido antes, haciendo que Ravel se enoje al ver eso

Pero ahora frente a ella se encontraba alguien que genuinamente se había interesado en corregir a su hermano sin querer conseguir ningún beneficio de ello, alguien que se interesa en él y no por su estatus o por el nombre de su clan, alguien que vio genuno potencial en él y que no planea abandonarlo. Esto conmovía profundamente a la Phoenix, que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no dejar escapar las lagrimas traicioneras que querían salir. Sin duda ella agradecía haber tenido esta charla con el hombre conocido como Edward Newgate.

\- Buena suerte - Dijo Ravel a forma de susurro para ella misma mientras veía como su hermano llegaba a la orilla muy cansado.

 **CAPITULO 2: TARDE DE PROBLEMAS Y HELADOS**

El resto del día transcurrió como era de costumbre en lo que respecta a que las seciones de entrenamiento eran más seciones de tortura que otra cosa, en especial ahora que el pirata decidió aumentar la intensidad de estas pues ahora lanzaba piedras del doble de tamaño a la vez que la rapidez con que las lanzaba también aumentó, sin duda Raiser lo tuvo especialmente dificil ese día porque al igual que este el resto de seciones de ejercicios tambien aumentaron su complejidad y lo único que agradecía era que al parecer habían acabado antes de lo usual.

El Phoenix mayor no sabía si el que su entrenamiento haya terminado antes se debía a que ahora este era más complejo, o porque él pirata se encontraba cansado por haber estado bebiendo hasta tarde la noche anterior, o posiblemente porque se apiado del demonio al ver el mar de lagrimas que su hermana menor comenzaba a formar a su alrededor debido a que creía en cualquier momento Raiser pasaría a mejor vida. Cualquiera sea el caso agradecía que pueda tener un descanso por hoy.

Una vez el barco llegó al puerto y habiendolo asegurado bien el pirata se dirigió al par de hermanos.

\- Bueno chico eso ha sido todo por hoy - Dijo el pirata

\- ¿Ahora vas a ir al bar de siempre para beber con Maui? - Preguntó el Phoenix mayor esyando aun algo cansado

\- No, supongo que me quedaré en el barco a tomar una siesta - Contestó el pirata con una sonrisa- El dormir cerca al mar en un día soleado es relajante en ocaciones.

\- Si tu lo dices - Dijo el demonio mayor mientras se encogía de hombros, para luego reaccionar al atrapar algo que su capitan le lanzó.

\- Aun es temprano, así que porque no llebas a tu hermana a pasear aquí tienes tu parte de la pesca hasta ahora - Dijo el pirata aun manteniendo su sonrisa

Raiser lo vio con algo de duda, pues creyó en un inicio que era una especie de trampa por parte del pirata, pero luego de revisar el dinero que había en el sobre que Edward le había dado y viendo la cara entusiasmada de Ravel por querer pasar tiempo con su hermano mayor decidió tomar la palabra del pirata.

\- Muy bien, entonces nos vemos en un par de horas - Dijo Raiser en tono cansado meintras hacía un gesto de despedida con las manos y comenzaba a caminar.

\- Muchas gracias Edward-sama - Dijo Ravel mientras inclinaba su cabeza y caminaba para alcanzar a su hermano el cual felizmente se había adelantado y no vio como Ravel se despedía.

El pirata se les quedó mirando a ambos hermanos mientras comenzaban a caminar fuera del puerto, para luego dejar escapar una risa mientras pensaba - A pesar de ser hermanos ambos son completamente opuestos.

Edward se disponía a volver al barco para recostarse en la en una amaca que había en la cubierta del barco mientras bebía su cuarta lata de cerveza del día, a la vez que le daba una ojeada a la revista de barcos que Maui le había prestado en la mañana, pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino para llegar a su destino una voz lo hizo dar la vuelta.

\- Veo que ha estado trabajando duro en estas semanas Newgate-san - Estas palabras provenían de un persona conocida para el pirata rubio.

\- Y tú sigues tan seria como siempre mocosa, o disculpa creo que tu nombre era algo como Sana o Sena, no creo que tal vez era Tuna - Dijo el pirata mientras daba una sonrisa a la persona frente a él, cosa que la erritó terriblemente

\- Es Sona, Sona Sitri así que porfavor no lo olvide Newgate-san - Dijo Sona enojada.

\- Gurarara bueno y ¿Para qué me necesitas? - Preguntó Edward, lo cual hizo que la morena frente a él bajara la mirada algo avergonzada, cosa que extrañó al pirata hasta que ella habló.

\- La verdad venía a disculparme por lo del otro día - Contestó Sona mientras levantaba la mirada en dirección a Shirohige.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó el pirata

\- Bueno, me refiero a lo del incidente en el club de Rias y tambien cuando nos conocimos - Dijo Sona mientras juguaba conlos indices de sus manos para calmar su verguenza.

En ese momento Edward recordó que el dia en que se conocieron ella lo atacó junto con su grupo o mejor dicho intentó hacerlo pues ni siquiera pudieron ponerle un dedo encima, además de su plática en el pasillo antes de su combate contra Raiser pero a eso último no le tomaba importancia pues solo mostraba preocupación por el bienestar de su amiga, y finalmente cuando hablaba de lo del club de Rias de seguro se refería a cuando la sorprendió hablando de que ella no soportaba estar cerca de él a pesar de que no lo conocía bien. Una vez hizo un repaso de todos esos eventos Edward solo dejó escapar un suspiro.

\- No hay problema, aun que me sorprende que hayas venido en persona para disculparte en lugar de esperar toparte conmigo cuando vaya a visitar a Rias - Dijo el pirata en tono calmado - Creía que eras una de esas princesas orgullosas y engreidas.

\- No soy una princesa engreida - Dijo Sona molesta - Pero si era cierto que tenía planeado esperar a que visites a Rias para aprobechar en disculparme, pero al ver que pasaron dos semanas y no venias decidí venir a disculparme en persona.

Sin duda hacer esto era dificil para la heredera Sitri, porque puede que no sea una princesa engreida pero sin duda era orgullosa y no le gustaba tener que disculparse, no por el hecho de la acción en si sino que hacerlo indicaba que ella había cometido un error y eso no le agradaba para nada, pues Sona era el tipo de persona que siempre analizaba las cosas lo más fria y calculadoramente posible. Esto no quiere decir que ella no reconocía cuando se equivocaba, porque al final nadie es infalible, solo que a ella le desagradaba profundamente cuando se equivocaba. Y en esta ocación había cometido un error con el trato hacia una persona que si bien le desagradaba, al menos ahora la comprendía mejor después que su compañera heredera, Rias Gremory, le explicara a ella y al resto de su sequito el origen de la persona que ahora estaba frente a ella.

\- No hay problema - Le dijo Edward a la demonio

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos una vez el pirata habló, ambos sabían que al no conocerse no había muchos temas de conversación y por el mismo hecho de ser practicamente extaños era dificil iniciar una conversación, sin mencionar que el pirata y la demonio eran de personalidades completamente opuestas y no parecian tener nada en común, a diferencia de lo que pasó con su comerciante de confianza con quien se llevó bien casi al instante de conocerse. A la mente del pirata se le vino nuevamente la imagen del almirante de flota de su mundo, al cual le gustaba sacar de sus casillas cada vez que se topaba con él, solo por el hecho de verlo fuera de esa pose seria que siempre llebaba, pero descartó el aplicar esa acción en la joven frente a él, dado que acababan de zanjar un problema entre ambos y no quería ser la causa de un nuevo percanse con la morena despues de ver el esfuerzo que ella hizo para aclarar el asunto. Además tenía el presentemineto que enojarla sería más problemático que cuando lo hacia con Sengoku aun que en diferente manera.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - Preguntó el pirata, tratando de romper el silencio y llamando la atención de la Sitri

\- No es que tenga mucho apetito, pero debido a las actividades del consejo en la mañana no tuve oportunidad de desayunar - Conestó Sona, la cual vestía el uniforme de la academia Khou como prueba de que lo decía era verdad.

\- Cerca de aquí hay un lugar donde cocinan muy bien el pescado - Dijo el pirata señalando hacia una dirección en donde se encontraba el lugar en cuestión.

La demonio lo meditó por un momento antes de darle una respuesta afirmativa al pirata, haciendo que ambos comenzaran a caminar con dirección al restaurante. Desafortunadamente para la morena no era lo que ella esperaba, pues lo primero que vio cuando se encontraban cerca del local fue a un hombre en aparente estado de ebriedad siendo arrojado fuera del restaurante por un tipo alto, con varios tatuajes en brazo ycara, de pelo negro y musculoso con aspecto atemorizante, esta escena hizo que la heredera Sitri se quedara parada de la impresión a la vez que rogaba el haberse confundido y que este no fuera el lugar al que se referia el pirata, pero ese idea fue desmoronada cuando vio a Edward acercarse al hombre que hacia unos segundos había lanzado al ebrio, llamando la atención del otro sujeto fornido y haciendo que ambos hombres se dirigieran miradas que no podían presagiar nada bueno.

\- Veo que ahora sacas la basura, mocoso - Dijo Edward con tono serio

\- Al parecer no lo estoy haciendo bien, porque aun estás aquí - Contestó el otro hombre

\- Vuelve a servir algo que cocines tu y te aseguro que no solo me espantarás a mi sino a todo el puerto - Dijo el pirata con una leve sonrisa

\- Entonces te haré una sopa, porque será lo único que podrás comer cuando te tumbe los diente - Dijo el hombre mintras tronaba sus nudillos.

\- Solo intentalo, te usaré como carnada para pescar cuando termine contigo - Contestó el pirata.

Ambos hombres se encontraban frente a frente rodeados por una aura poco amigable, Sona no sabía que hacer y en estos momentos comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado la invitación a comer de Edward, ahora mismo se encontraba preocupada de que una pelea se pudiera desatar y que si el rubio se descontrolaba causaría grandes problemas, sin duda su juicio de que ese hombre era alguien violento estaba en lo correcto y que era el tipo de persona que más le desagradaba o al menos eso creía hasta que lo que pasó a continuación la dejó con la boca abierta y mandó a volar todas sus preocupaciones.

Ambos hombres se encontraban riendo muy alegremente mientras cada uno abrazaba con un brazo el hombro del otro.

\- Jajajaja es bueno verte de nuevo por aca Edward-san - Dijo el hombre fornido con una honesta sonrisa en su rostro

\- Gurararara tu madre puede dar mucho miedo, pero no puedo negar que cocina el mejor pescado de toda la ciudad - Dijo el pirata mientras que tambien sonreía.

\- Tu lo has dicho, mi padre ni si quiera se acerca a la casa cuando ella esta enojada, una vez se escabulló en una expedición de pesca por una semana porque se le olvidó de comprarle un regalo por su aniversario - Dijo felizmente el hombre.

\- Gurararara él me contó la misma historia, y que cuando el barco volvió lo primero que vio fue a tu madre parada en el puerto con los brazos cruzados y una sarten en la mano - Comentó el pirata.

Sona estaba completamente sorprendida por la escena frente a ella, ambas personas que parecían estar a punto de matarse a golpes ahora se encontraban habalndo y riendo como si de viejos amigos se tratase. Ahora ella se sentía avergonzada por haber estado haciendo planes sobre que hacer para detener una pelea entre ambos hombres y posiblemente el borrar las memorias de todos los presentes cuando el pirata rubio destruya todo el puerto en uno de sus arranques de ira, sin duda se sentía muy avergonzada por haberse preocupado tanto por nada.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que el pirata llamó a Sona para que se acercara hacía él y presentarle a hombre con el que estaba hablando, el nombre de ese joven era Mako y era el hijo de Maui, el comerciante poseía un negocio familiar de comida en el puerto además de su trabajo como comerciante de pescado, de seguro el aprovechaba el trato directo con los pescadores a quien les compraba la pesca de la noche para quedarse con los mejores ejemplares y usarlos en su restaurante, sin duda ese hombre era muy astuto. Pero lo que más le sorprendió a Sona fue que la edad de ese chico era 19 años aparentando mucha más edad de la que tenía.

Luego de que el pirata le presentara a Mako a Sona, los comentarios humorísticos del joven tatuado acerca del buen gusto para las mujeres que tenía Edward no se hicieron esperar, pero una mirada seria seria por parte de Newgate hacia el joven tranquilizó al instante la situcaión, a lo que Mako solo les señaló una mesa que se encontraba vacía para que la demonio y el pirata se pudieran sentar y decirles que en un momento iría a tomarles su orden. Sonas y Edward hicieron caso a la indicación de Mako y se dirigieron a la mesa, en el camino varios pescadores que estaban comiendo en el local saludaron a Edward pero no hicieron ninguna broma o comentario acerca de su acompañante pues habían visto la mirada que le había dirigido a Mako y no querían entrar en la ira del pirata.

Al llegar a la mesa el pirata y la demonio tomaron asiento pero en el momento en que Sona se disponía a revisar el menú, se dio cuenta que este no se encontraba por ningún lado de la mesa, a lo que volteo a ver al pirata para preguntarle sobre este pero vio que Edward se encontraba viendo con dirección a una pared, que al prestarle mayor atención tenía escrito el nombre de los diversos platillos que servían ese día. Habiendo visto esto Sona meditó sobre lo que podría pedir, llegando a una conclusión coincidiendo con la llegada de Mako para tomar sus ordenes.

En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraban los hermanos Phoenix, Ravel y Raiser, sentados en una de las bancas de un parque mientras el rubio mayor comía una hamburguesa y su hermana menor degustaba un algodon de azucar. Ambos rubios habían estado paseando por el distrito comercial de la ciudad a la vez que discutían de temas triviales, y ahora habían optado por sentarse en el parque por sugerencia de Ravel, la cual había recordado la seción intensa de entrenamiento que su hermano había tenido hace poco así que deseaba que él descansara lo más posible.

\- Onii-sama ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Preugntó Ravel

\- Es raro que pidas permiso para preguntarme algo Ravel - Dijo Raiser algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su hermana - Adelante

\- ¿Qué opinas de Newgate-sama? - Preguntó Ravel con timidez en su voz

\- Lo odio y y pienso matarlo en cuanto tenga oportunidad - Contestó sin vacilar el rubio mayor, sacandole una gota en la nuca a su hermana menor por la rapidez de su respuesta

\- Ya veo - Dijo Ravel.

\- Como se atreve a humillar a un demonio de clase alta como yo de esta forma - Dijo Raiser mientras mordía furiosamente su hamburguesa - Levantarme de madrugada, hacerme trabajar con pescados malolientes, pagarme una miseria y obligarme a hacer esa tortura diaria a la que llama entrenamiento, sin duda aun que tenga que esperar cien años voy a vengarme de ese sujeto.

Ravel se quedó en silencio después de oir a su hermano mayor, mientras meditaba en lo que había hablado con el pirata hacía un par de horas, sin duda sus palabras parecían ser sinceras y si era así, entonces él posiblemente sea la primera persona en mostrar genuina confianza en su hermano mayor. Era triste que la actitud de su hermano le vaya a dificultar las cosas, pero tenía la impresión que Edward Newgate no se rendiría en lo que dijo.

\- Buena suerte Newgate-sama - Susurro la joven Phoenix para ella misma.

\- Ahora que lo pienso Ravel - Dijo el rubio mayor volteando a ver a su hermana y sacandola de sus pensamientos - Hace un rato llamaste a ese tipo "Newgate-sama" ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Esa pregunta agarró a Ravel con la guardia baja, la cual no sabía que hacer o hacer por lo que solo pudo agitar sus brazos en todas direcciones mientras palabras sin sentido salían de su boca debido al nerviosismo de no saber que decirle a su hermano mayor, hasta que la solución apareció frente a sus ojos.

\- ONII-SAMA MIRA UN VENDEDOR DE HELADOS, SE ME ANTOJA MUCHO UN HELADO - Gritó Ravel con voz acampanada mientras señalaba desesperadamente al vendedor ambulante de helados que pasba por el parque - AHI QUE IR ONII-SAMA, PORFAVOR VAMOS

Habiendo dicho esto la rubia menor se paró de su asiento y corrió en dirección hacia el vendedor como si su vida dependiera de eso, sin duda una forma desesperada por cambiar el tema de conversación, lo malo fue que en su desesperación no se dio cuenta que estaba por chocar con alguien. Como era de esperarse la Phoenix menor chocó con una persona haciendo que ambos calleran.

\- Ravle ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó Raiser al acercarse a ver elestado de su hermana menor

\- Si, estoy bien Onii-sama - Contestó Ravel mientras se lebantaba a la vez que se sobaba el trasero. Una vez de pié la rubia menor se dirigió con la persona con la chocó para disculparse - Disculpe las molestías señor.

\- Oh veo que a los del clan Phoenix les gusta hacer tonterías - Contestó la persona, sorprendiendo a ambos hermanos por que sabía de su procedencia demoniaca

\- Espera ¿Acaso no eres del clan Dantaleon? - Preguntó Raiser cuando creyó reconocer al sujeto

\- Así es, yo soy el heredero del clan Dantaleon Soga Dantaleon, así que más vale que lo tengan presentes malditos canarios - Dijo el ahora conocido como Soga en claro tono de menosprecio hacia los rubios, mientras que otros dos jovenes que parecían ser sus amigos se acercaban.

\- ¿Qué has dicho bastardo? - Dijo Raiser molesto y apunto de lanzarse a atacar al Dantaleon, siendo detenido inesperadamente por Ravel.

\- Onii-sama porfavor detente - Dijo Ravel mientras sostenía el braso de Raiser, haciendo que este volteara a verla en busca de explicaciones y obteniendolas por parte de la rubia menor - Onii-sama, como te dije debido al mal estado de la reputación del clan hemos tenido que mejorar nuestras relaciones con otros pilares, por lo que comenzamos a hacer tratos comerciales con ellos, y el que actualmente es nuestro principal cliente es el clan Dantaleon.

Raiser estaba completamente sorprendido de escuchar la explicación de su hermana, pues originalmente el clan Dantaleon no uno de los pilares de mayor importancia en el inframundo a diferencia del clan Phoenix, o al menos antes del incidente del Rating Game, y el hecho que ellos sean actualmente un cliente indispensable para la restitución del prestigio de su clan sin duda era mucho más que molesto pues dejaba en claro lo precaría que era el estado del clan Phoenix.

\- Asi es Raiser, asi que es mejor que tengas cuidado de como me hablas o de lo contrario podría hacer que mi pilar cancele sus negocios con los Phoenix - Dijo el heredero Dantaleon con clara actitud de superioridad.

El Phoenix mayor solo podía morderse la lengua al ver la ironía de la situación en la que se encontraba, pues el nunca hubiera imaginado que sería menosrepciado por un heredero de uno de los pilares menos importantes del inframundo. Definitavemnte la vida era la mejor para jugar bromas pesadas y sin duda se habia empicinado en usar su vida para eso.

\- Vaya pero miren que tenemos aquí, no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que has crecido Ravel - Dijo Soga mientras volteaba a ver a la rubia menor - Me enteré que que ahora eres la nueva heredera del pilar Phoenix, sin duda es mejor que ese perdedor.

Soga decía eso mientras se acercaba a Ravel y comenzaba a acariciar su mejilla, la pobre heredera rubia solo podía cerrar los ojos debido al enorme desagrado que sentía por ser tocada por ese sujeto, pero desafortunadamente no podía hacer nada o su pilar podría verse en problemas.

\- ¿Por qué no nos acompañas para que celebremos tu nuevo puesto como heredera? Estoy seguro que te vas a divertir - El heredero Dantaleon ni si quiera se molestaba en esconder la perversión en su rostro al decir esa clara invitación con doble sentido.

\- Disculpe Soga-sama pero ahora me encuentro paseando con mi hermano - Dijo Ravel mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas que su voz no se quebrara por el sentimiento de impotencia que la invadía, al no poder defenderse y mucho menos hacer que retiren lo que dicían de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Con ese perdedor? Olvidalo y ven con nosotros, estoy seguro que podemos mejorar la relación entre nuestros pilares juntos - Soga ahora se encontraba abrazando el hombro de Ravel, incomodando pero sobre todo asustando a la rubia por lo que pueda pasar - Quien sabe, tal vez le pida a mis padres que ofrezcan una solicitud de matrimonio a tu clan, y no creo que como están las cosas ahora ellos la rechacen.

Si Ravel estaba asustada antes, ahora con lo dicho por Soga sin duda estaba aterrada porque sabía que bien podría ser cierto lo que ese estupido decía, no de hecho estaba segura que sin duda su clan la comprometería con ese bastardo si les llegaba una oferta de matrimonio. El pensar en esto la hacía querer llorar al poder vislumbrar lo que posiblemente era su futuro, estaba asustada, y por su parte Raiser solo podía apretar los dientes al punto que sus encias comenzarían a sangrar en cualquier momento. Pero entonces sucedió, la gota que colmó el vaso y fue la mano de un bastardo Soga desilandose detrás de Ravel para luego apretarle fuertemente el trasero, y lo que botuvo fue lo que esperaba, un tierno grito por parte de la rubia menor pero sin duda lo que no esperaba era una bofetada por parte de la chica, la cual no pudo aguantar más y dejó escapar un par de lagrimas.

\- Maldita zorra - Dijo el Dantaleon mientras se agarraba el lugar en donde lo habían abofeteado para luego mirar a la Phoenix menor - Parece que deberemos enseñarte algo de respeto.

Ahora la cara de Soga y sus acompañantes cambio completamente a una expresión que mezclaba enojo hacia la actitud de la joven y lujuria por las cosas que le harían una vez la tengan en sus manos, dando como resultado una expresión grotesca en los rostros de los demonios a la vez que comenzaban a soltar su aura demoniaca haciendo que Ravel se asuste pues eran comparables o mayores a la de Raiser, el cual si peleara en un uno contra uno con cualquiera de ellos tal vez podría ganar pero con mucha dificultad, y el hecho que haya tres de ellos hacía la idea de vencerlos sea imposible de cumplir

Era claramente un muy mal chiste de la vida, enemigos capaces de derrotarlo y sin que el nombre de su clan pueda servirle de algo, definitivamente Raiser nunca se imaginó que estaría en esra situcación, tan indefenso e impotente, y sin duda le molestaba profundamente Pero ahora la situación era mucho peor por el simple hecho de que su hermana estaba involucrada y no pidía hacer nada, lagrimas amenzaban a salir de sus ojos debido al cumulode emociones negativas nuevas que experimentaba el demonio cuando entonces vio algo que hizo detener su mundo por completo y era el rostro de su hermana que lo miraba, estaba cubierto de lagrimas y con un miedo palpable en su rostro sobre todo en sus ojos los cuales pedían a gritos que alguien la ayude y por último una frase a penas entendible debido al tartamudeo causado por el miedo "Ayuda". Este fue el punto de quiebre para el demonio, que sabía que no era oponente para esos tres bastardos frente a él, siendo conciente que causaría más problemas al pilar y que ellos se los atribuirían a él por lo que su castigo sería mucho peor de lo que ahora estaba pasando siendo incluso posible que reclamen su vida y siendo recordado simplemente como una verguenza para el clan por las generaciones futuras, pero en ese momento y lugar nada de eso le importaba y eso se debía a un sola cosa Y ERA QUE NO IBA A ESTAR TRANQUILO HASTA ROMPERLE LOS DIENTES A ESE BASTRADO QUE SE ATRVIÓ A HACER LLORAR A SU HERMANA.

Raiser dio un salto hacia Soga y le estampó un golpe en la cara que hizo al demonio Dantaleon volar un par de metros y caer de espaldas, despues de un rato el joven se levantó con una expresión de enojo aun mayor en el rostro.

\- Muy bien, se acabaron los juegos - Dijo Soga mientras daba una señal a sus compañeros para que se prepararan para atacar a los hermanos.

Raiser se encontraba en guardia delante de su hermana, listo para hacer todo lo posible para darle tiempo a su hermana para que se vaya de aquí, la pobre Ravel solo podía llorar al ver las intenciones de su hermano y estaba a punto de gritarle a su hermano que no lo hiciera cuando una nueva voz se oyó en el lugar.

\- ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? - Fueron las palabras de la persona que acababa de llegar, la cual era alguien conocido para los rubios Phoenix, siendo la menor de ellos incapaz de esconder su alegría al verlo

\- NEWGATE-SAMAAAAAA - Gritó alegremente Ravel pero aun con lagrimas en su rostro al ver al pirata, el cual se encontraba comiendo un cono de helado y parecía estar acompañado por alguien, la cual la joven rubia no puedo distinguir bien debido aque la sombra de los arboles sobre la persona impedían reconocerla.

\- ¿Quién diablos eres? Largo de aquí o te... - Fueron las palabras del heredero Dantaleon antes de ser interrumpidas por un gancho en su estomago cortesía del pirata, que en un instante había aprecido frente a Soga. El golpe hizo que el demonio se arrodillara del dolor a la vez que comenzaba a vomitar lo que parecía ser todo lo que había comido en los últimos cinco días. Mientras los acompañantes del Dantaleon procesaban lo que estaba sucediendo, Shirohige volvió a aparecer repentinamente frente a ellos, agarrandole la cabeza de uno de ellos y golpearla contra el suelo de manera que había hundido toda la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta la cintura, y al otro simplemente le dio un golpe en el rostro parecido al que Raiser le había dado a Soga hace un momento con la diferencia que en lugar de hacerlo volar unos metros, el pirata lo mandó a volar lo que pareció ser al menos dos kilometros rompiendo varios arboles en el proceso, esta demás decir que ambos demonios estaban más que inconcientes luego de esos golpes y que seguramente necesitarían atención médica urgente.

\- Tu maldito - Decía un aun adolorido Soga mientras trataba de ponerse en pie y sostenía el lugar donde había sido golpeado - ¿Acaso sabes lo que acabas de hacer, bastardo?

\- ¿Acabo de hacer? Aun no termino mocoso - Decía Edward mientras troanaba sus dedos y se acercaba al herido Soga - No te golpee tan fuerte como a tus amigos porque quería divertirme más contigo.

La cara que tenía Edward en este momento a simple vista parecía estar sonriendo, pero en realidad era solo una fachada que ocultaba las peores intenciones, el demonio solo podía temblar de miedo mientras el pirata se acercaba cada vez más hacia él, llegando al punto que una calida humedad se comenzó a formar en su pantalón debido a lo intimidante que era el pirata.

\- Newgate-san espere porfavor - Dijo una voz detrás del pirata, se trataba de la persona que lo acompañaba.

\- ¿Sona Sitri? - Dijo con sorpresa el heredero Dantaleon al ver a la joven heredera.

\- Así es Dantaleon-san, como usted sabrá tanto el clan Sitri como el Gremory son los encargados del cuidado de la ciudad de Khou - Dijo Sona con un tono que parecía hacerse más frio con cada palabra que decía - Por lo que cualquier incidente violento dentro de la ciudad, ocacionado por cualquier miembro perteneciente al mundo sobrenatural sin importar lo pequeño que sea, estará bajo nuestra jurisdicción.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Nosotros no hicimos absolutamente nada, fue ese bastardo el que nos atacó y dejó en este estado - Dijo Soga con nervios de la mirada tan fría como el hielo de Sona.

\- Newgate-san no cuenta con afiliación oficial con ninguna de las facciones sobrenaturales, por lo que su estatus será considerado como el de un simple humano y como usted sabrá está completamente prohibido la interferencia directa con los humanos, salvo por el cumplimiento de contrato o reclutamiento para formar parte de su nobleza - Dijo Sona mientras segía mirando fijamente a Soga - Mientras que usted por otro lado se encontraba ocasionando problemas en territorios ajenos al suyo en un espacio publico usado por los humanos, que sin duda hubiera comprometido el secreto de la existencia del mundo sobrenatural dado qu usted junto con sus acompañantes comenzaron a desprender su aura demoniaca, afortunadamente me encargue de levantar una barrera para evitar que los transeuntes se dieran cuenta.

Al escuhar esto, tanto los Phoenix como Soga voltearon para confirmar la existencia de la barrera y se sorprendieron al ver que era cierto y preguntarse en que momento lo hizo sin que se dieran cuenta.

\- Ahora bien, si no desea que los altos mandos de su clan reciban una notificación por parte de los clanes Sitri y Gremory acerca de su reprochable conducta el día de hoy proceda a retirarse junto a sus acompañantes - Dijo Sona - Y si no desea que se filtre un video en donde usted junto a sus compañeros son apaleados miserablemente por un humano, y que este llegue a cada rincon del inframundo, usted no hará nada para arruinar el trato comercial entre su caln y los Phoenix ¿Soy lo suficientemente clara?

Soga se encontraba totalmente derrotado, tanto fisica como psicológicamente, y no pudó hacer nada más que aceptar las condiciones dadas por la heredera Sitri, para luego recoger a sus compañeros y desaparecer en un circulo mágico sin decir una palabra pero con clara ira en su rostro

\- Y a mi me dicen monstruo - Dijo Edward mientras una gota le caia de la nuca - Sin duda las personas con lentes son de temer.

\- No puedo negar eso - Dijo Sona con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba los lentes y lamía el helado que tenía en la mano.

\- NEWGATE-SAMAAAA - Gritó Ravel mientras corría al pirata para abrazarlo - Tenía mucho miedo - La cara de la Phoenix menor mostraba signos claros que ella había estado llorando, y Sona al ver esto se acercó a la joven rubia y puso su mano en su cabeza, haciendo que esta voltee para verla

\- Sona-san, también muchas gracias por ayudar - Dijo Ravel mientras se despegaba del pirata para hacer una reverencia hacia la Sitri.

\- No te preocupes - Dijo Sona para agacharse hasta la altura de Ravel mientras su mano seguía en la cabeza de la rubia - Las herederas de clanes debemos apoyarnos entre nosotras - Esto último lo dijo con la sonrisa más alegren que SOna pudo hacer, haciendo que Ravel se secará las lagrimas y le devolviera la sonrisa.

\- Gracias por todo Sona Sitri - Dijo Raiser evitando verla a los ojos debido a su orgullo de no querer depender de otros, pero aun así fue demasiado sorprendete que él supiera decir esas palabras, dejando con la boca abierta a Sona y Ravel, mientras que Edward solo podía sonreir al ver la actitud del Phoenix mayor.

El resto del día pasó sin problemas, Sona se despidió del pirata y los Phoenix en el parque pues debía volver al salon del consejo estudiantil debido a una llamada de Tsubaki para discutir unos asuntos de la escuela, mientras que Ravel al darse cuenta de la hora decidió que acompañaría a Edward y su hermano hasta su barco para luego volver al inframundo a través de un circulo mágico.

\- Onii-sama porfavor cuidate mucho y no causes problemas - Le decía Ravel a Raiser antes de irse, haciendo que este solo responda con un suspiro cansado por el compratmiento sobreportector de su hermana menor - Haré lo posible para venir a visitarte más seguido y espero que para la próxima pueda comer uno de los peces que atrapen.

\- Gurarararara no te preocupes mocosa, te haré probar el mejor pescado que hayas probado en tu vida la próxima vez que vengas - Dijo alegremente el pirata.

\- Lo estaré esperando con ansias - Dijo alegremente Ravel - Entonces nos vemos Onii-sama

\- Cuidate mucho Ravel - Conestó Raiser, para luego ver a su hermana desaparecer en un círculo mágico.

\- Voy a descansar un rato, mañana debemos levantarnos temprano - Dijo Raiser mientras caminaba hacia su camarote, hasta que fue detenido por una pregunta por parte del pirata.

\- ¿Cómo se sintió? - Preguntó Edward - ¿Cómo se sintió lanzar un puño para proteger algo?

El demonio se quedó parado en silencio, mientras trataba de recordar la sensación que tuvo cuando lanzó ese golpe al bastardo de Soga, hasta que obtuvo la respuesta.

\- Pesados - Fue la simple respuesta que dio Raiser sin si quiera voltear a ver al pirata.

\- Ese es el peso que tienen los puños que buscan proteger algo que es importante para uno - Dijo el pirata mientras el mismo formaba un puño y lo miraba - Esos son puños que pegan más duro.

El demonio se quedó parado breves segundos luego que su capitán dijera eso, para luego proseguir su camino hacia su camarote sin decir una palabra, o al menos eso pensaba el pirata que haría pero escuchó algo por parte del Phoenix antes de que este entrara a su camarote.

\- Trata de no beber mucho esta noche, Maui quiere más pescado para mañana para ver si podemos abastecer lo suficiente para el festival del puerto, así que no te emborraches - Dijo Raiser - Y gracias por lo de hoy - Dicho esto el pirata entró a su camarote sin esperar respuesta de su capitán, el cual rió en voz baja al ver el comportamiento del demonio.

\- Ese bastardo orgulloso - Dijo Edward mientras mantenía su sonrisa - Definitivamente tengo fé en él.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, en cierta academia una joven de pelo negro corto y lentes se encontraba caminando en los pasillos con rumbo hacia cierta habitación donde se encontraba su sequito, y una vez ingresó al lugar fue recibida respetuosamente por todos los miembros que se encontraban ahí, siendo casi todos chicas jovenes de aspecto atractivo a excepción de cierto joven rubio. Una vez la morena devolvió el saludo a sus siervos fue a tomar asiente a su escritorio, mientras era seguida por su reina y amiga.

\- ¿Qué me tienes para hoy Tsubaki? - Dijo Sona mientras revisaba los papeles que su reina ponía en su escritorio

\- Bueno Sona-sama, es con respecto a las enviadas de la iglesia que solicitaron reunirse con los grupo de Rias-sama - Dijo Tsubaki, la cual fue interrumpida por Sona.

\- Ya hablé con Rias y dice que no tiene inconveniente alguno, y que pueden ir al salón de su club mañana por la tarde, así que ahora debemos hacerles llegar esta información a las enviadas - Contestó tranquilamente la heredera Sitri.

\- Entendido Sona-sama, y con respecto a su reunion con Edward Newgate ¿Cómo le fue? - Preguntó la reina de Sitri

\- Fue algo diferente de lo que esperaba pero en general me fue bastante bien - Dijo Sona mientras sonreía y se acomodaba los lentes - Lo que me recuerda les traje algo a ustedes - Esta acción llamó la atención de todos los presentes, haciendo que dejen lo que estaban haciendo y voltearan a ver a su presidentta, la cual invocó un circulo mágico del que salieron un par de bolsas.

\- Hoy descubrí un lugar donde cocinan un pescado exquisito, así que les traje algunas tiras de pescado frito para que prueben - Dijo sona en tono alegre - Trataré de llevarlos en cuanto tengamos algo de tiempo libre.

Esto sorprendió y alegró al sequito de Sona por parte iguales, en especial cierto chico rubio que derramaba lagrimas de alegría por el buen gesto de su presidenta y rey. Tsubaki comenzó a repartir las tiras de pescado a los miembros del consejo a la vez que una chica de pelo blanco sacaba unos refrescos de la despensa para que sus compañeros y ella tengan algo que beber. El ambiente en la sala del consejo se había vuelto animado, cosa que si bien no pasaba muy seguido debido a que Sona quería que se concentraran en su trabajo sin duda le gustaba cuando pasaba pues podía ver las sonrisas de a quienes consideraba su familia.

Mientras los miembros del consejo seguían hablando, Sona y Tsubaki seguían hablando ahora sobre asuntos de la escuela.

\- ¿Así que ahora tendremos a un estudiante de 3er año nuevo? - Preguntó Sona mientras revisaba el documento que tenía en su mano.

\- Así es Sona-sama - Contestó Tsubaki - Al parecer es un huerfano que fue encontrado vagando por la ciudad, y una vez fue encontrado por las autoridades no pudieron encontrar ningún familiar suyo.

\- ¿Entonces es un delincuente sin nombre? - Preguntó Sona mientras le enojaba la idea que un sujeto así ingrese a su escuela.

\- En lo absoluto Sona-sama - Contestaba Tsubaki tratando de tranquilizar a su presidenta - Desde que fue encontrado no ha mostrado ninguna clase de comportamiento violento, de hecho los encargados del orfanato donde se ha estado quedando han dicho que es un joven muy educado y respetuoso, por lo que solicitaron su inscripción en la academia.

\- Ya veo - Contestó Sona mientras volvía a revisar la solicitud de infreso del joven - Aun que es un nombre extraño.

\- Debe ser extranjero, y de seguro esa es la causa por la que no encuentran información sobre su familia en la base de datos - Contestó Tsubaki mientras también se arreglaba los lentes.

\- Ya veo - Dijo Sona mientras se recostaba en su silla y veía la foto del nuevo alumno que ingresaría esa semana - Esperemos que no nos causes problemas... Portgas D. Ace

 **Primero que todo agradezco sinceramente el apoyo que está recibiendo esta teoría, en especial en las rewies que si bien solo fueron dos, me dejó claro que les gustó el fic, razón por la que me apresuré en sacar el siguiente cap que siendo sincero creía que lo tendría para fin de mes pero estaba ansioso por traerles la continuación de esta historia. Gracias de nuevo por el apoyo y espero sigan disfrutando del fic el cual se pondrá más interesante en los siguientes cap. Dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos en el prox cap**


	4. Chapter 4: Mis puños no duelen, queman

**EL YONKOU DEL NUEVO MUNDO EN UN MUNDO NUEVO**

 **EP. 4: MIS PUÑOS NO DUELEN, QUEMAN**

 **PROLOGO:**

Era de mañana en la ciudad de Khou y aun no comenzaban las clases en la academia, pero eso no evitaba que cierto grupo de demonios estuviera reunido en el salon de su club como era costumbre. Estos eran los miembros del club del ocultismo, que se encontraban en su reunión matutina previa al inicio de las clases para informar a su rey sobre los contratos hechos el día anterior.

\- Muy bien, supongo que entonces no ha habido problemas con los contratos - Dijo la presidenta del club mientras mostraba una sonrisa dirigida a los miembros de su sequito - Buen trabajo chicos.

\- Ara ara, parece que la fuerza de nuestro clan esta mejorando - Dijo en su tono habitual la reina del clan Gremory mientras estaba parada al lado de su rey - Si tan solo la relación de la presidenta y cierto peón también pudiera mejorar.

Esta frase por parte de la Himejima hizo que tanto Rias como cierto castaño voltearan a verse inconcientemente, pero en el momento en que la mirada de ambos se encontró, tanto rey como peón miraron en otra dirección con los rostros completamente rojos. La situación de ambos había sido complicada desde que cierto pirata hizo su comentario la última vez que estuvo en el club, por una parte el castaño trataba de acercarse a la peli roja pero debido a los nervios dichos acercamientos no llegaban a más de una breve conversación sobre temas sin importancia, mientras que por el lado de la Gremory las cosas no iban mejor llegando a ruborizarse cada vez que se encontraba accidentalmente con el castaño en los pasillos de la academia durante horarios de clases para luego ocultarse detrás de Akeno, cabe mencionar que para Akeno era una tarea titánica el no estallar en risa al ver el comportamiento de su amiga y rey.

Rias no tenía problema en entablar conversaciones con Issei cuando estaban en el club o cuando hablaban de cosas concernientes al mundo sobrenatural, el problema era el resto de ocaciones pues ella inconcientemente dejaba su rol como rey del castaño y entraba en su papel de chica enamorada, lo cual era una faceta completamente para la Gremory. Rias había intentado usar su cuerpo para aumentar la cercanía con el castaño, pero luego del último intentó en que apareció frente a él desnuda usando solo un delantal para cubrirla mientras lo recibía como lo hacían las esposas en los mangas ecchi que tanto leía el castaño, el pobre Issei tuvo que pasar la noche en el hospital debido a la perdida sobrehumana de sangre cuando esta salió de su nariz al ver esa escena.

Era algo muy cómico ver como se desarrollaban las cosas entre ambos, en especial para Akeno que ahora siempre tenía una cámara especial que no emitía luz ni sonido, cargada y lista para capturar esos momentos. Si alguien se lo pregunta esta cámara había sido un regalo de cierto maou peli rojo quien cambio le pidio que le diera una copia de todas las fotos que tomara.

\- Ahem - Tosió la Gremory tratando de recobrar la compostura - Bueno las clases van a comenzar dentro de poco, así que deberian ir a sus salones, Akeno y yo debemos hablar sobre la reunión de hoy en la tarde así que nos quedaremos un rato más en el club.

Dicho esto los miembros del club del ocultismo procedieron a levantarse y salir de la habitación, no sin antes despedirse respetuosamente de Rias y Akeno, y una vez ambas estuvieron solas comenzaron a hablar.

\- Entonces Rias ¿Qué piensas crees que nos quieran decir las enviadas de la iglesia? - Preguntó Akeno

\- No lo sé Akeno, pero tengo un mal presentimiento - Contestó Rias a su amiga.

\- Supongo que solo nos queda esperar y desear que no hayan problemas - Dijo Akeno, mientras que su rey solo dejaba escapar un suspiro cansado y asentía con la cabeza - Cambiando de tema Rias ¿Has escuchado lo del nuevo alumno que ingresa hoy?

\- Si, Sona me lo comentó ayer durante nuestra partida de ajedrez - Contestó la peli roja - Parece que es un chico huerfano del orfanato de la ciudad que fue encontrado hace poco y debido a su buen comportamiento se le ofreció venir a este instituto.

\- Ya veo, también escuché que estará en nuestro salón - Dijo la reina Gremory

\- Parece que Sona no le tiene mucha confianza y desea tenerlo vigilado, y por eso lo puso en nuestro salón - Contestó Rias en tono cansado por el posible exceso de preocupación de su compañera heredera, mientras miraba por la ventana a los alumnos ingresar a la academia.

Lo que no sabía que entre ese gran grupo de estudiantes se encontraba la persona de la que estaban hablando, este era un joven alto de pelo negro y ligeramente ondulado, con pecaz en su rostro,rostro amable y aun que su uniforme no lo mostrara contaba con un cuerpo bien trabajado junto con unos tatuajes en su brazo y espalda. Si señores, este era el actual nuevo estudiante de tercer año que hasta hace poco fue conocido en otro mundo como el capitán de la segunda división del grupo de piratas más fuerte del mundo, era Portgas D. Ace.

El joven pirata la había pasado dificil luego de lo sucedido en Marinford, pues pese a la sonrisa que le había regalado a su hermano menor durante sus últimos momentos de vida, un sentimiento de frustración lo invadía pues por su causa una guerra en la que se perdieron cientos por no decir miles de vida de ambos bandos se perdieron, y sobre todo la persona a la que consideraba como el padre que nunca tuvo fue herido brutalmente frente a su sojos, junto a sus hermanos nakamas.

Pero este sentimiento fue apagado en cuanto cerró sus ojos y su vida acabo, para volver encenderse en el momento en que los volvió a abrir para darse cuenta que se encontraba en un espacio completamente blanco con una figura que debido a la luz no la podía reconocer.

\- Aun no es tu tiempo - Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes que el cuerpo del pirata se comenzara a deshacer como si de arena se tratara sin que si quiera el joven hubiera tendio oportunidad de preguntarle el significado de esto a la figura frente a él, la cual una vez el joven hubiera desaparecido por completo dejó escapar un suspiro antes de hablar para sí mismo - Es lo menos que puedo hacer por tí hijo mío, no te preocupes que algo me dice que no estarás solo por mucho tiempo en ese lugar - Dijo la figura mientras unas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, para luego reir un poco por lo que diriía a continuación - aunque no creo que ese viejo cascarrabias acepte.

Lo siguiente que el pirata de pelo negro vio, fue otro cambio de escenario siendo ahora lo que parecía ser la entrada de una ciudad, pero no era como ninguna que haya visto en su vida a lo largo de sus viajes por el oceano, haciendo que este se sorprendiera para luego pensar las cosas con calma y finalemente decidir entrar en ella para investigar acerca del lugar en que se encontraba.

El decir que su sola presencia llamaba la atención de los transeuntes era decir poco, pués el joven aun vetía con la ropa de su mundo, siendo basicamente solo unos zapatos con shorts y su habitual sombrero. Las personas que lo veían pensaba que era un delincuente, juzgandolo por su llamativa forma de vestir y los tatuajes que llebaba, haciendo que los transeuntes se apartaran de él, pero claro dentro de ese grupo no faltaban las mujeres que se le quedaban viendo pues pese a todo era un joven que a algunas les parecía atractivo y más al ver ese cuerpo bien formado.

Los rumores de un delincuente exhibicionista vagando por la ciudad no tardaron en llegar a oidos de las autoridades de la ciudad, siendo mandados un par de policias para detenerlo. Desafortunadamente para nuestro pirata, este aun se encontraba debil debido a su aun muy reciente muerte y sin mencionar el viaje que había hecho a este nuevo entorno, haciendo que el pirata de pelo negro decidiera que sería mejor no presentar resistencia a los agentes pues el hecho que si bien la personas se alejaban de él, ellos no estaban del todo asustados a pesar de que el símbolo de su tripulación era completamente visible en su espalda y esta marca era conocida en todos los mares de su mundo, lo que le hizo pensar que esta isla en donde se encontraba no debía tener contacto con el exterior o al menos no estar afiliada al gobierno mundial como era el caso de Zou, solo que aca no podía sentir presencias poderosas como en la anterior mencionada isla de los samurais. En cualquier caso, Ace no creía que los oficiales de esta isla se pusieran en contacto con lo marines para reportarlo, y mientras tanto el aprobecharía en obtener información acerca de donde estaba.

El pobre de Ace no pudo evitar desmayarse un par de veces mientras obtenía información que le hacía entender que se encontraba en un mundo completamente al suyo. Lo que pasó después que las autoridades lo interrogaron fue lo esperado, se pusieron en contacto con un albergue de la ciudad para que lo acogieran temporalmente hasta que encuentren familiares o alguien que se pueda hacer cargo del joven o que este tenga capacidad de sustentarse solo, durante su estadia en el albergue Ace mostró a los encargados el respeto y los modales que le fueron inculcados desde pequeño en la isla en que creció, sorprendiendo gratamente a los encargados y haciendo que con el tiempo le ofrecieran la oportunidad de ingresar a estudiar a una academia muy conocida en la ciudad. Ace aceptó el ofrecimiento sin pensarlo, debido a que en ese lugar podría obtener mayor información sobre este mundo ya que la que había en el albergue era limitada.

Haciendo que estos sean los acontecimientos que el joven pirata meditaba mientras caminaba hacia su salón en lo que es su primer día de clases en la academia Khou como alumno de tercer año, sin duda el recordar todo lo que le ha pasado en las últimas semanas no dejaba de sorprenderlo, pero dejó de lado sus pensamientos cuando llegó a lo que parece ser el salon que le han asignado. El peli negro se quedó quieto frente a la puerta del salon para respirar profundamente antes de abrir la puerta del salon.

\- Aquí vamos - Dijo para sí mismo el pirata mientras abría la puerta del salon.

 **CAPITULO 1: CUÉNTAME TUS PROBLEMAS**

En el lugar donde ahora nos encontramos es un isla algo alejada de las costas de la ciuda de Khou, en esta se pueden escuchar unos gritos que rompen la quietud del panorama, estos gritos eran diferentes a los que esta isla ha esuchado antes, pues si antes los gritos eran unos que desprendían dolor y súplica los que ahora se oyen siguen mostrando dolor pero ahora un sentimiento de convicción es palpable en estos.

\- ¿Qué pasa chico? ¿Ya te cansaste? ¿Acaso debo volver a usarte como carnada para tiburones para que te despiertes? - Dijo nuestro pirata rubio mientras sotenía el tronco de un arbol muy grueso en una de sus manos sin ningún problema, a la vez que miraba a otro joven rubio que estaba cubierto de sudor, suciedad y en menor mendida sangre.

\- No digas tonterías - Jadeaba Raiser quien a apenas podía mantenerse en pie - Apenas estoy calentando.

-Gurararara muy bien, entonces sigamos - Le respondía Edward mientras se preparaba para lanzarle otro ataque con el tronco que sostenía.

Sin duda este era uno de los momentos en que Raiser odiaba profundamente su maldito orgullo, pues por decir cosas como las que acababa de decir era que ahora lo imposible había pasado, su seción de linchamiento había aumentado todavía más, y todo eso se debió a cierto comentario que hizo el día después del incidente con el heredero del clan Dantaleon.

La primera parte de ese día todo había transucrrido sin ninguna novedad hasta la hora en que el entrenamiento de Raiser comenzó, y para la sorpresa del que lo viera, el demonio rubio parecía estar tomandose en serio los ejercicios que el pirata le ponía dando como resultado que en esta sesión no saliera tan lastimado como las anteriores a la vez que un nuevo sentimiento de satisfacción comenzaba a llenarlo. Pero como se dijo antes, su orgullo siempre le trae problemas y fue ese mismo orgullo que lo impulsó a insinuarle a Edward que apartir de ahora no podrá dañarlo en los entrenamientos sin importar que haga, estas palabras no enojaron tanto al pirata como la manera arrogante en que el demonio las dijo, haciendo que el pirata solo sonriera de manera sombría y le dijera al demonio con un tono que solo podía dar augurio de cosas malas "Oh entonces ya veremos mañana". Esa frase heló la espina del demonio en cuanto la oyó y lo siguiente que pensó fue en que tal vez había metido la pata hasta el fondo del hoyo con lo que dijo, y sin duda lo confirmaría al día siguiente cuando la nueva rutina de entrenamiento comenzó

Volviendo al tiempo presenta la seción de entrenamiento había terminado y un Raiser inconciente estaba siendo llegado como si de un costal de papas se tratara por su capitán, una vez en el barco, el pirata dejó tirado a Raiser en un sofá que estaba en el comedor del barco para luego subir al cuarto de navegación para dirigirse hacia el puerto.

Cuando llegaron estaba comenzando a anochecer y el rubio todavía no había recuperado la conciencia, Edward se quedó viendo al rubio Phoenix unos minutos mientras pensaba sobre lo que hacer con él, en un principió pensaba simplemente cubrirlo con una sabana debido a que en la costa el frio aumenta mucho durante la madrugada, pero finalmente decidió hacer otra cosa.

En estos momentos los ojos del demonio rubio comenzaban a abrirse mientras recobraba poco a poco la conciencia, y loprimero que notó fue el gran ruido que había a su alrededor, para luego y con forme su vista se iba aclarando darse cuenta que tampoco se encontraba en ningún lugar del barco, de hecho el lugar donde estaba era completamente nuevo y estaba lleno de gente que hacía mucho alboroto.

\- Oh veo que ya despertaste mocoso - Dijo una voz muy conocida para el demonio, pues se trataba de su capitán.

\- ¿A dónde diablos me trajiste? - Decía un confundido Raiser mientras se agarraba la cabeza debido al mareo que aun tenía por haber recobrado recientemente el conocimiento.

\- Vaya vaya parece que Raiser-kun al fin despertó - Dijo una de las personas en el lugar, al cual el demonio reconoció como uno de los pescadores del puerto.

\- Oh Raiser-chan es bueno verte por aca - Dijo otra persona que, la cual era una de las comerciantes del puerto a la cual Raiser había visto en algunas ocaciones.

Al demonio rubio le tomó unos momentos el darse cuenta que el grupo de personas que estaban reunidos eran los comerciantes, pescadores, vendedores y resto de personas que trabajaban en el puerto, lo cual formulo más dudas en su cabeza haciendo que voltee a ver en la dirección de donde había escuchado que Edward le había hablado.

\- ¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿A dónde me trajiste?- Le dijo Raiser al pirata.

\- Gurarararara estamos en el restaurante de la familia de Maui - Le contestó el pirata - Y sobre lo que pasa, esta es la celebración de los trabajadores del puerto por el festival que comenzará la la próxima semana.

La respuesta del pirata dejó sorprendido al demonio por dos razones, la primera fue el hecho del porque lo habían traido a este lugar, ciertamente en anteriores ocaciones el pirata lo había invitado a probar la comida de la esposa de Maui o en otras lo había invitado a tomar unos tragos en el bar del puerto y la respuesta de Raiser siempre era que no, debido a que no creía que un noble del inframundo como él debiera rebajarse más de lo que ya estaba al relacionarse con simples humanos por propia voluntad, cabe mencionar que esta idea había ido disminuyendo poco a poco desde hace un tiempo pero lamentablemente no se pueden cambiar varios años de la mal que tuvo en tan solo un par de semanas. Y la segunda razón se la hizo saber a su capitán.

\- ¿Acaso no faltan dos días para el festival? - Preguntó el demonio

\- Así es - Respondió Edward - Pero como desde mañana todos vamos a estar ocupados con los preparativos, no vamos a poder beber a gusto hasta el final del festival.

Varias personas alzaron sus jarros de cerveza cuando oyeron las palabras del pirata en señal de estar de acuerdo, el ambiente era jovial en el restaurante, risas se oian por doquier y la música animaba aun más las cosas pero no tanto en comparación con los litros y litros de cerveza que eran consumidos por todos los presentes, y como cereza del pastel estaba la mesa repleta de comida preparada por las esposas de los pescadores incluyendo a la madre de Mako, innegablemente era un ambiente vivaz. Pero lastimosamente el demonio rubio no pensaba lo mismo, haciendo que este se pare de lugar donde estaba sentado.

\- Estoy cansado por el trabajo de hoy, así que iré a descansar al barco - Dijo Raiser mientras caminaba haciala salida, al hacer esto algunos le dijeron que se quedara celebrar con ellos y otros solo decían en tono de broma que era un aburrido, pero el demonio no les tomó importancia siguiendo su camino.

\- Oye Edward ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico? - Le preguntó uno de los pecadores del puerto al pirata, el cual se encontraba levemente colorado por el consumo de alcohol.

\- Parece que aun le está costando algo de trabajo acostumbrarse - Dijo Eward en tono pensativo mientras veia la puerta por donde hacia poco había salido Raiser.

Luego de este incidente la fiesta continuó como si nada, terminando al cabo de un par de horas. Al día siguiente las cosas fueron como de costumbre excepto porque debido a que tanto el pirata como el demonio estarían ocupados apoyando con los preparativos para el festival no habría entrenamiento por esa semana. En un principio el no tener que entrenar alegró a a Raiser hasta que se enteró que en su lugar debería ayudar a los comerciantes con los preparativos, el demonio no pudo protestar pues si bien hacer eso le desagradaba, la imagen de un Shirohige tronando los dedos de sus manos mientras se acercaba con intenciones nada buenas para el demonio lo asustaba aun más por lo que no dijo nada.

Ahora el duo de rubios se encontraban ayudando en la zona donde se realizaría el evento, ya sea cargando cosas o armando puestos de comercio pero la imagen de de cierta persona conocida acercandose llamó la atención del pirata.

\- Tiempo sin verte Rias - Saludó el pirata a cierta joven de pelo rojo, la cual vestía el uniforme de su academia.

\- Lo mismo digo Newgate-san, usted no ha ido a visitarme al club - Le contestó la peli roja haciendo un tierno puchero

\- Gurararara bueno he estado algo ocupado - Contestó el pirata mientras se rascaba la cabeza debido a la cómica actitud de la joven frente a él- ¿Cómo han estado las cosas con tu grupo?

\- Bueno, han estado algo complicadas pero nada que no se pueda resolver - Dijo Rias mientras mostraba una sonrisa que el pirata descubrió como una falsa, algo le preocupaba a la joven y tal parece estaba relacionado con su grupo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasó? - Preguntó Edward con un tono que mostraba preocupación por lo que le pasaba a la heredera Gremory.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere Edward-san? - Preguntó la peli roja tratando de evadir la pregunta

\- No puedes engañarme Rias - El pirata le dijo mientras la miraba seriamente, lo cual por alguna razón le recordó a Rias los momentos en que sus padres la resondraban - No eres la de siempre, pues aun que no se perciba a simple vista siento que hay algo que te preocupa, además que es día de semana y no estás en la academia lo cual indica que es algo lo suficientemente grave como para que evitara que te concentraras en tus clases, y finalmente el hecho que vengas a verme puede que sea porque necesites conversar con alguien neutral para oir su opinión ¿Estoy equivocado?

Rias no podía estar más sorprendida por el hecho que el pirata había podido ver a través de ella y descubierto que había algo que la preocupaba, sin duda el hombre frente a ella era alguien excepcionalmente atento, y ella no estaba equivocada pues la basta experiencia que Edward obtuvo mediante el trato con todos los miembros de su numerosa tripulación a lo largo de varios años lo hizo una persona muy perceptiva. Pero al pensar esto el pirata no pudo evitar el maldecir el no haber sido lo suficientemente atento como para descubrir las intenciones ocultas de cierto individuo que lo traicionó y posterioremente lo mató.

\- Como siempre usted no falla en sorprenderme Edward-san - Dijo Rias mientras se encogía de hombros en señal de derrota al igual que mostraba una sonrisa cansada - En efecto tengo un problema y me gustaría que usted me de un consejo.

Edward se quedó observando a Rias por unos segundos, para luego dejar escapar un suspiro y decirle a Raiser que se ausentaría por un rato. Cabe aclarar que el demonio rubio ya se encontraba enojado porque su presencia haya sido ignorada completamente por parte de la peli roja y ahora que su capitan daba lo que parecía una excusa para evitar el trabajo solo logró aumentar su molestia pero en el momento en que iba a replicar algo solo una mirada seria por parte del pirata bastó para apagar cualquier intención pleitista por parte del Phoenix.

Momentos después se podía ver a una peli roja y un rubio sentados en una banca ubicada frente al puerto, el ambiente que los rodeaba era tenso por decir lo menos. La heredera Gremory había iniciado su charla con el pirata con la mención de la visita de unas enviadas de la iglesia con la solicitud para que ella y su grupo no interfirieran con la misión de las religiosas de recuperar unos objetos robados por los angeles caidos, para luego contarles del duelo que hubo entre dos de sus siervos con las enviadas al igual que la derrota de los primeros y finalmente la actitud del caballero rubio acerca de dejar su sequito.

El pirata estaba al tanto de lo tensa que era la situación entre las tres facciones del mundo sobrenatural, lo que le hacía pensar que la persona detrás del incidente del robo a la iglesia seguramente estaría buscando inicar una guerra provocando a los tres grupos pero dejó esos pensamientos de lado para concentrarse en el problema que intranquilizaba más a la joven frente a él, lo cual era el comportamiento de su caballero.

El pirata no había tenido mucho contacto con el sequito de la peli roja, a excepción de Akeno, su peón y la propia Rias, por lo que solo podía darse una idea de la personalidad de los otros dos miembros que serían un pequeña niña de pelo blanco, una joven rubia de aspecto inocente y el caballero en cuestión. Decir que Edward no estaba sorprendido del pasado del joven demonio cuando Rias se lo contó sería mentir, claramente el chico lo había tenido difícil y no era de extrañarse que él reaccionara así cuando escuchara acerca de las espadas sagradas que tanto daño le habían causado a él y a sus amigos.

\- Ya veo, ciertamente es una situación complicada - Dijo Edward mientras tenía su mano en su mentón indicando que estaba meditando el asunto.

\- Ahora entiende la situación en la que me encuentro Newgate-sam - Dijo Rias mientras tenía su cabeza agachada en señal de preocupación y duda - No se que debo hacer

Un breve silencio se formó entre ambos antes que el pirata le diera una respuesta a la peli roja.

\- El que el problema sea complicado no significa que la respuesta no sea simple - Dijo el pirata mientras volteaba a ver a la joven peli roja para darle una sonrisa acompañada con la siguiente frase - Nunca dejes solo a nadie de tu familia.

La heredera Gremory estaba sorprendida por las palabras que el pirata le había dicho a la vez que no parecía entender por completo lo que significaban.

\- ¿A qué se refiere Newgate-san? - Preguntí Rias

\- Hace tiempo hubo un problema en el barco donde estaba, el culpable del incidente era uno de los miembros de mi tripulación y se escapó al instante, al ver esto uno de mis compañeros (nakamas) fue tras él a pesar de que le dije que no debido a un mal presentimiento que tenía pero aun así se marchó a buscarlo solo, lo siguiente que supe de él es que fue derrotado por ese bastardo y entregado como prisionero - Contó el pirata en su tono usual pero Rias pudo notar la tristeza oculta en sus palabras - Si en ese entonces no lo hubiera dejado ir solo y lo hubiera acompañado o lo hubiera detenido aunque fuera a la fuerza nada de eso hubiera pasado. Rias, sé que no soy totalmente conciente de como funcionan las cosas para los nobles de su mundo ni mucho menos las ideas que tengan las demás facciones, pero solo puedo decirte que si no estas al lado de tus camaradas en momentos dificiles sin importar el poder o el prestigio que obtengas en el futuro, el hecho de no haber estado con ellos será herida nunca sanará.

Las palabras del pirata rubio habían dejado sin palabras a la heredera Gremory, pero fue traida de vuelta por una mano que gentilmente se posaba en su cabeza.

\- Sé que quieres mucho a tus amigos y confio que tomarás la decisión correcta, y si las cosas se ponen difíciles siempre puedes contar conmigo - Dijo el pirata con una sonrisa sinsera mientras se señalaba a él mismo con el pulgar de una mano mientras con la otra sobaba tiernamente la cabeza de la peli roja con la intención de ayudarla a disipar las dudas y el estres que la acechaban, lo cual pareció haber funcionado.

\- Muchas gracias Newgate-san, ciertamente el haber venido con usted fue la decisión correcta - Dijo Rias mientras le daba una sonrisa al pirata, siendo en esta ocación una completamente sincera.

\- No te preocupes, pero ahora debo volver al trabajo para evitar que el que chico pajaro comience a holgazanear - Dijo el pirata para despedirse de la peli roja para comenzar a caminar con dirección a donde los preparativos del festival se estaban realizando, pero fue detenido cuando oyó la voz de Rias.

\- Disculpe Newgate-san ¿Qué sucedio con su compañero? - Preguntó Rias queriendo saber el final de la historia que el pirata le había contado esperando que este le dijera que él logró rescatar a su compañero, pero se maldijo a ella misma por haber hecho la pregunta en cuanto escuchó la respuesta.

\- Fue asesinado - Fue la simple respuesta del pirata para continuar con su camino, dejando a una Rias sintiendose fatal por haber preguntado.

 **CAPITULO 2: TOMANDO DECISIONES**

En la academia Khou todo transcurría con normalidad, a pesar de la tensa situación que se generaba tras bambalinas debido al incidente del robo de dos Excalibuers por parte de un grupo de angeles caidos y lo cual podría hacer estallar otra gran guerra, pero como se dijo esto no afectaba en nada las actividades de una de las academias más prestigiosas de todo Japón, y si bien parecía haber más agitación de lo usual en uno de los salones del lugar, esto se debía al nuevo alumno que había sido transferido hace poco.

Portgas D. Ace, sin duda causó revuelo cuando llegó pues gracias a su rostro sincero y actitud alegre había obtenido la aceptación casi inmediata por parte de casi todo el grupo femenino del salon, excepto por Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno y Rias las cuales decidieron esperar aun más para formarse una opinión acerca del joven ya que aun estaban excepticas debido a su procedencia. El hechode ser acetado rapidamente por las chicas del salón molestó en un inicio al grupo masculino del mismo, pero esta idea cambió por completo en cuanto trataron con el joven peli negro, el cual era alguien increiblemente agradable y entretenido, y esto se podía ver gracias a sus comentarios graciosos, una sonrisa sincera que siempre estaba en su rostro, facilidad para entablar conversaciones y comportamiento educado. Sin duda Ace se había adaptado muy bien a su nuevo salón o al menos así era en el tema social porque en el aspecto académico aun estaba muy verde pues los profesores se molestaban con él constantemente cuando se quedaba dormido en clase, incluso hubo una ocación en que se quedó dormido de pie cuando se encontraba en la pizarra intentando resolver un ejercicio de matemáticas que el profesor le había dejado este hecho causó reacciones mixtas en el salón estando por un lado la molestia del profesor, por otro la sorpresa de todos que alguien pueda dormir de pie y finalemnte a quienes les parecía cómica la escena pero independientementede esto a todos les había salido una gota en la nuca al verlo. Otro hecho que se sumaba era que las notas de Ace en los diferentes cursos no eran las mejores, siendo más concretamente bajas a excepción de matematicas en donde con dificultad obtenía notas a penas aprobatorias, pero esto debía de ser lo esperado para alguien que acababa de llegar a un mundo completamente diferente al suyo, pero gracias a las clases que recibió de Makino en su pueblo cuando era niño al menos podía defenderse relativamente bien en los cursos de números.

El bajo desempeño del joven sumado a las constantes siestas que tomaba durante clases hicieron que cierta presidenta del consejo estudiantil lo comenzara a ver con malos ojos, pues si bien podía ser alguien educado por lo que había visto hasta ahora, para ella eso no justificaba su bajo rendimiento academico y actitud despreocupada durante las clases.

\- Ace-kun ¿Quieres comer con nosotros? - Preguntaba uno de los compañeros de clases del joven pirata.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo. Debo terminar la tarea que me dejó el sensei por volver a quedarme dormido en clase - Contestó Ace mientras lagrimas salían a cantaros y una gota caia de la nuca de sus compañeros, quienes solo le desearon suerte antes de dirigirse al comedor para comer, claro con la promesa de traerle algo para que el pirata coma haciendo que el pirata llore aun más por lo amable que eran sus compañeros.

El pobre pirata se encontraba rompiendose la cabeza para tratar de resolver los ejercicios de física básica que el profesor le había dejado, este tema era totalmente nuevo para él y pese a haber revisado de manera rápida algunos libros del tema eso solo había servido para confundirlo aún más. En momentos como este comenzaba a preferir las sesiones de entrenamiento que su abuelo, el héroe de la marina Monkey D. Garp, le obligaba a hacer juntos a sus hermanos pero en el momento en que esta idea comenzaba a tomar forma inmediatamente la alejaba pues ciertamente nada era peor que ese entrenamiento que le obligaban a hacer y que en varias ocaciones le hacia pensar que su querido abuelo en realidad intentaba matarlo. Pero en el momento en que el joven se encontraba tratando de suprimir los traumas de su infancia que lo aquejaban una voz lo devolvió a la realidad.

\- Ara ara ¿Acaso tienes problemas con esos ejercicios de física Ace-kun? - Preguntó una de las compañeras del pirata haciendo que este volteara para verla

\- Oh Akeno-san - Dijo el pirata al reconocer a la joven que le había hablado. Por lo que Ace había escuchado hasta ahora la persona frente a él era alguien extramadamente popular debido a su encanto y belleza, siendo considerada la 2da chica más hermosa de la academia solo superada por su mejor amiga. Ace no había tenido mucha interacción con la morena de cola de caballo solo limitandose a saludos en su mayoría, pero en general por lo que había visto ella parecía ser una buena persona - La verdad es que no entiendo nada esto.

La reina Gremory se acercó al lugar donde el pirata se encontraba para revisar la seccióndel libro de ejercicios que el profesor le había asignado, y para sorpresa de la Himejima eran problemas muy sencillos y aún así el pirata no no parecía entender nada, esto le sacó una sonrisa y una gota en la nuca por parte de la morena.

\- Si deseas puedo ayudarte - Dijo Akeno

\- ¿En serio? ¿No vas tomar tu almuerzo en la cafetería? - Preguntó Ace con sorpresa debido al gesto amable de Akeno

\- No tengo nada que hacer en este momento, y ya que Rias no asistió hoy no me apetece ir a la cafetería para ser acechada por las invitaciones para citas y declaraciones que los chicos de seguro harán al verme sola - Contestó Akeno con su típica sonrisa haciendo que ahora la gota apareciera en la nuca del pirata.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue una seción de estudio entre el pirata y la demonio, que para sorpresa del primero fue de mucha utilidad pues la morena tenía gran habilidad para explicar temas académicos y lo hacía de manera sumamente entendible, logrando que Ace pudiera terminar con la tarea a tiempo.

\- Muchas gracias Akeno-san, me salvaste la vida - Dijo el pirata peli negro mientras inclinaba su cabeza en dirección a la Himejima

\- Ara ara no tienes que preocuparte Ace-kun - Conestó Akeno de manera usual - Aun que creo que deberías estudiar más

\- Lo intento pero los temas son muy dificiles - Dijo Ace mientras un aura de depresión se formaba a su alrededor.

Esto le causó gracia a la morena de cola de caballo, pero antes que pudiera decir algo el sonido de un mensaje en su celular le llamó la atención, haciendo que revise su dispositivo para ver que decía. Una vez hubo terminado se despidió cortesmente de Ace para luego salir del salón, pero no sin antes ofrecerle ayuda al chico de pecas mediante sesiones de estudio para que pueda aprender los temas, esto alegró enormemente al pirata quien aceptó la propuesta sin pensarlo dos veces.

Una vez Akeno salió del salon, se dirigó al salon del Club del Ocultismo en donde su rey le había dicho que la esperaba para discutir asuntos concernientes al robo de las Excalibuers y el reciente comportamiento del caballero del séquito.

Una vez en el club Akeno vio que no solo estaba su rey, sino que también se encontraban sentadas en los sillones de la habitación la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y heredera de la casa Sitri, Sona Sitri, acompañada por su leal reina Tsubaki. Aun que al principio se sorprendio de verlas, dejó ese sentimiento de lado una vez recordó que este territorio tambien estaba custodiado por la heredera del clan Sitri por lo que cualquier acción que Rias fuera a tomar con respecto al asunto de las enviadas tendría que discutirlo con Sona.

Una vez Akeno hubo saludado respetuosamente a las personas presentes en la habitación pasó a tomar su lugar parada al lado de su rey y mejor amiga.

\- Entonces Rias ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? - Preguntó Sona mientras miraba seriamente a su compañera rey

\- Pienso apoyar a Kiba - Contestó Rias con tono que no dejaba duda de la seriedad de su decisión.

\- ¿Estás segura? - Preguntó Sona sin dejar de mirar a Rias

\- Absolutamente - Dijo Rias - Como su rey pienso estar a su lado, ya sea para disciplinarlo como para ayudarlo, pero no pienso dejarlo solo.

La respuesta de Rias a pesar de estar cargada de determinación no parecio sorprender en lo más mínimo a la Sitri, la cual no cambio su expresión en lo absoluto, y pasados unos segundos ella habló.

\- Esta bien Rias, te apoyo - Contestó Sona mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho Sona - Fue la respuesta de la Gremory hacia su amiga

\- No tienes porque, de todas maneras parece que mi peón también quiere ayudar a tu caballero a pesar que le ordené que se mantuviera al margen - Contestó la Sitri con una leve sonrisa.

\- Ya veo, y según sé él fue convencido por mi peón y mi torre - Dijo Rias que sonreía al igual que Sona

\- Parece que a nuestros siervos les hace falta disciplina - Dijo Sona conservando su sonrisa

\- Ciertamente, entonces supongo que necesitaremos darle un castigo - Contestó la peli roja

\- Ara ara opino que un millar de nalgadas usando poder demoniaco será suficiente - Dijo esta vez Akeno

\- Algo me dices que vas a disfrutar ver eso ¿No es verdad Akeno? - Preguntó Rias con una sonrisa a su reina

El ambiente en la sala pareció calmarse por un momento, antes que ambas herederas de los clanes junto con sus reinas procedieran a planear como lidiarían con el problema.

En otra ubicación se encontraba nuestro joven pirata peli negro paseando en la ciudad, pues debido a su reciente llegada a un mundo completamente nuevo había decidido que lo mejor sería conocer la ciudad donde se tendría que quedar por un tiempo, al menos hasta que obtenga la suficiente información y el dinero como para aventurarse a explorar este mundo nuevo por su propia cuenta. El lugar que había elegido para conocer hoy era uno que personalmente le entusiasmaba pues era uno cercano al mar, se trataba del puerto de la ciudad de Khou, sin importar que este no fuera su mundo, el pirata siempre se sentía tranquilo al estar cerca del mar.

El joven se encontraba caminado en el puerto viendo a los pescadores preparandose para la pesca de la noche, los bares llenos por las risas de los marineros bebiendo cerveza mientras contaban las anecdotas de sus viajes, el ambiente animado que había a causa de la interacción entre los marineros y comerciantes, y sin olvidar el aroma inconfundible que despedía el oceano, sin duda en esta atmosfera se podía sentir como en casa, y puede que haya sido por este mismo sentimiento de alegría que Ace tenía en ese momento que no prestó mucha atención a un duo conocido de rubios que caminaban hacia su dirección. El par volvía de terminar los preparativos del festival que sería al día siguiente, y como siempre Raiser se quejaba con su capitán por obligarlo a rebajarse a hacer esta clase de trabajo mientras que por el lado del pirata había decidido que solo se limitaría a ignorar los comentarios del demonio, o al menos por hoy pues tambien se encontraba demasiado cansado como para golpearlo.

Si la palabra coincidencia se podía usar en algun momento de la historia humana sin duda debería ser en este, pues desafortunadamente en el momento en que los que en el pasado fueron "Padre" e "Hijo" cruzaron caminos ambos estaban tan inmersos en sus propios pensamientos que no pudieron reconocer la presencia del otro, o al menos eso parecía pues mientras Edward completamnete sumergido en sus pensamientos con la finalidad de ignorar las quejas de cierto demonio rubio, Ace no lo estaba del todo haciendo que se percatara del duo de personas que pasarin a su lado, siendo uno de ellos el que le llamara más la atención pues de alguna manera tenía la impresión de haber visto a esa persona antes pero no recordaba el porque. La duda que tenía Ace acerca de porque esa persona le parecía familiar no pasó de eso, una simple duda, haciendo que el joven la deje de lado por el momento para poder seguir distrutando de la exploración del lugar, aun que la palabra "Paseo" sería más adecuada, haciendo que esta prosiguiera sin ninguna eventualidad para que luego el joven se retirara a la habitación que los dueños del albergue le habían conseguido cerca a su academia.

 **CAPÍTULO 3: EL ENCUENTRO**

\- Al fin llegamos - Dijo un jadeante Raiser que no pudo evitar tumbarse en uno de los sofas del barco una vez entró.

\- Gurarara es cierto, yo también estoy cansado - Dijo el pirata a la vez que estiraba sus músculos mientras caminaba con dirección a la nevera para poder sacar una lata de cerveza.

Edward pasó a sentar en otro sillón que había en el barco para poder relajarse mientras disfrutaba su bebida, para el pirata no había mejor cerveza que la que se toma luego de un arduo día de trabajo. El duo estuvo así por casi una hora, entre latas de cerveza por parte del pirata y quejidos de cansancio por el lado del demonio, hasta que el rubio mayor se levantó de su asiento.

\- Me voy a dormir, trata de no desvelarte porque mañana debemos levantarnos más temprano de lo usual para obtener todo el pescado necesario para el festival - Dijo el pirata a su demonio subordinado - Por cierto aun quedan algunas latas de cerveza en la nevera si te da sed.

\- Como si un demonio noble se rebajara a tomar alcohol de tan baja calidad - Contestó el demonio mientras veía a su capitan dirigirse a su camarote. Ciertamente Raiser no había probado ni una gota de alcohol desde que comenzó su nueva vida junto al pirata, y no porque no le gustara sino que como había dicho no consideraba el alcohol de ese sitio lo suficientemente bueno para él, aun que en ocaciones como en la que se encontraba ahora ciertamente el preciado liquido helado lo tentaba mucho, pues pocas cosas le parecían más refrescantes que algo de alcohol para relajarse luego de un arduo día. Cada vez le costaba más al demonio no sucumbir a la tentación, punto hirónico por cierto el que un demonio sea el tentado, lo único que le brindaba fuerza para resistirse era su orgullo pero este paso ni si quiera eso lo ayudaría, solo podía rogar que Ravel le hiciera el favor que le pidio de traerle algunas botellas de Ron que el rubio mayor tenía en su cuarto, lo únio malo es que no sabía cuando sería la próxima vez que vería a su hermana, pues como ella le dijo, su nuevo cargo como heredera del clan Phoenix la mantenía muy ocupaday no sabía cuando lo vendría a ver de nuevo.

\- Supongo que si solo cojo una no se dara cuenta - Dijo para si mismo el demonio en voz baja, tratandose de darse coraje para coger una de las bebidas de la nevera. Mientras más pensaba en esto menos importancia le daba a ese orgullo suyo, siempre y cuando su capitan no se enterara. Raiser comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la nevera y una vez estuvo frente a él trago saliva antes de abrirlo, para luego de hacerlo quedarse viendo con ojos sedientos las latas que contenían ese preciado liquido que tanto deseaba el demonio. El rubio se quedó observando las latas por unos minutos con la duda si tomar una o no, como si su orgullo estuviera haciendo un último esfuerzo para disuadirlo, lamentablemente esa fue una batalla la cual su orgullo no pudo ganar. El demonio tomó una de las latas lentamente, siendo lo primero que percibió la agradable sensación de frio que esta desprencía al tacto, luego comenzó a acercarla lentamente a su boca mientras la destapaba de igual manera, para luego ya estando a escasos centimetros de dar el primer sorbo un sonido abrupto lo asustó.

\- RAISER! - Se oyó completamente de la nada, haciendo que a Raiser por la sorpresa se le escapara su preciada bebida de las manos, haciendo que esta diera vueltas en el aire mientras el demonio torpemente trataba de agarrarla sin resultados para que finalmente la lata cayera al sueloy su preciado contenido se derramara

\- RAISER TENEMOS QUE IRNOS RÁPIDO, ASÍ QUE MUEVETE! - Dijo un Shirohige el cual bajaba de manera veloz del área de camarotes, viendo en la sala a un Raiser arrodillado frente a una lata de cerveza derramada, con un aura de depresión mientras lagrimas le salían - NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA TONTERÍAS, RAPIDO TENEMOS QUE IRNOS

Sin duda el pirata tenía prisa, pero eso era sería lo normal después que recibiera cierto mensaje en ese extraño aparato que Rias le había dado, llamado "Celular", el cual surfrió mucho para entender como si quiera servían las funciones básicas de esa cosa, pero volviendo al asunto en cuestión,en el momento en que el pirata había entrado a su camarote con la intención de descansar y una vez se había ya recostado en su cama para poder dormir, el molesto sonido de una llamada entrante en el inoportuno aparato lo interrunpió en su busqueda de descanso. Edward con molestia vio que en el dispositivo solo el número de la persona que llamaba, lo cual según le dijo Rias significaba que era alguien cuyo número no estaba registrado en la agenda del celular, haciendo que el pirata se extrañara pues según la peli roja ella había registrado los números de todas las personas que conocían al pirata y gente de confianza, lo cual para la heredera Gremory solo significaba que se había limitado a agregar los números de los miembros de su séquito, el de su hermano mayor y el de ella misma.

\- ¿Hola? - Preguntó el pirata mientras hacía las instrucciones que Rias le había explicado para contestar una llamada.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Es usted Newgate-san? - Preguntó la voz del otro lado de la llamada

\- ¿No eres esa chica Sitri? - Preguntó el pirata al creer haber reconocido a la persona con la que estaba hablando

\- Es Sona, Newgate-san, mi nombre es Sona Sitri - Dijo la morena del otro lado de la llamada con una mezcla de cansancio y molestia - Al menos ya no me dice mocosa, pero eso no es por lo que lo llamaba, lo llamé porque necesitamos su ayuda

\- ¿"Necesitamos"? - Preguntó el pirata mientras se levantaba de su cama

\- Así es Newgate-san, Rias junto con su sequito se encuentran en graves problemas - Dijo Sona mientras su voz se teñía de un tono completamente serio

\- ¿Qué clase de problemas? - Preguntó Edward también en tono serio

\- Se trata de alguien llamado Kokabiel, ahora no tenemos tiempo para darle toda la historia, solo le diré que está tratando de iniciar otra gran guerra entre las facciones y tanto Rias como yo estamos tratando de deternerlo pero ese bastardo es demasiado fuerte y los refuerzos que pedimos al inframundo no podrán llegar a tiempo y... - Dijo la morena cuando fue interrumpida en medio de su explicación.

\- ¿Dónde están? - Fue la simple pregunta que el pirata hizo, pero hecha con tono mortalmente serio.

\- ¿Eh? Bueno, estamos en la academia - Contestó Sona, sin que pudiera decir nada más pues volvió a ser interrumpida

\- Estaré allí lo más rapido que pueda, solo aguanten un poco más - Fueron las últimas palabras del pirata antes de cortar la llamada y salir de su camarote a gran velocidad mientras llamaba a cierto demonio rubio a gritos para que se preparara para que lo acompañe.

Volviendo al tiempo actual se podía ver a un Shirohige acercarse rapidamente a un Raiser aun lamentandose en el suelo, para una vez estuvo detrás de él agarrarlo del cuello de la camisa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué diablos pasa? - Fueron las preguntas del demonio por la repentina acción de su capitán, pero en lugar de obtener respuestas, lo que ocurrió fue que el rubio Phoenix fue arrastrado a una velocidad vertiginosa por el pirata, primero fuera del barco para luego arrastrarlo por el puerto para despues arrastrarlo por toda la ciudad mientras se dirigía a la acedmia Khou, donde según Sona se estaba librando la batalla.

Si tan solo el pirata se hubiera molestado en preguntarle al demonio si podía usar esos circulos mágicos para teletransportarse que usaban Rias y su reina, lamentablemente ya era tarde pues el podre demonio se encontraba inconciente mientras su capitán lo arrastraba por toda la ciudad.

Mientras a las afueras de la acedemia Khou se encontraban un grupo de estudiantes, siendo más precisos se trataba del consejo estudiantil de la academia Khou pero ahora se encontraban cumpliendo su rol de demonios bajo el servicio de la heredera de la casa Sitri. Ellos se encontraban a las afueras de la academia creando lo que parece ser una barrera mágica con la finalidad de contener el daño que era causado en el interior por la batalla que libraban los miembros del grupo Gremory contra un angel caido de rango cadre junto con sus subordinados.

\- Presidenta, no creo que podamos durar mucho más tiempo - Dijo un joven rubio con notable cansancio en su rostro.

\- Resiste Saji, debemos aguantar hasta que lleguen los refuerzos - Contestó la reina del grupo, Tsubaki

\- Presidenta ¿Está segura que esa persona será de ayuda? - Preguntó ahora una joven de pelo largo ondulado plateado, pero Sona no contestó debido a que en ese momento se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos. Antes que su compañera heredera y su sequito comenzaran su encuentro contra el angel caido habían hecho contacto con el hermano mayor de la peli roja que también era el lider de los cuatro maous del inframundo, para que las ayudara ya que ambas herederas eran plenamente conscientes que no en absoluto rivales para Kokabiel. Pero sorprendentemente Rias tenía un plan de respaldo inesperado para la morena Sitri.

\- Por favor, llama a este número si las cosas van mal, como último recurso - Dijo la Gremory mientras le daba a Sona un papel con un número telefónico escrito en él, la morena no tuvo tiempo para preguntar a que se refería su amiga pues ni bien le dio el papel ella se apresuró a reunirse con sus sequito para prepararse para la batalla.

Con el pasar del tiempo, la batalla aumentaba su dificultad para los demonios haciendoles dificil si quiera seguir el ritmo de sus oponentes, cosa que era evidente para los miembros del clan Sitri que cada vez les costaba más sostener la barrera que rodeaba el campus de la academia.

Ellos solo podían esperar que los refuerzos encabezados por el maou peli rojo llegaran pronto o de lo contrario tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar, desafortunadamente los problemas siempre encuentran su camino en los peores momentos, haciendo que Sona reciba un mensaje por parte de Grayfia la cual le informaba que al parecer el angel caido había puesto un hechizo que dificultaba el transporte desde el inframundo y que a pesar que el maou Beelzebub se encontraba trabajando para desactivar el conjuro, les tomaría tiempo el poder llegar.

Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Sona luego de las palabras de Grayfia, pues si ese era el caso entonces deberían aguantar aun más tiempo, lo que en su situación actual les era más que imposible. Cuando entonces recordó el papel que le dio su amiga, y aun tenía sus dudas sobre llamar pues no sabía de quien se trataba, la situación en la que estaban no les dejaba muchas salidas, haciendo que Sona sacara su telefono y comenzara a marcar los números que estaban en el papel mientras pensaba la variedad de posibilidades acerca de que persona podría ser la que le conteste, pero en cuanto oyó la voz que contestaba la llamada se sintió como una estupida por no haber pensado en la respuesta más obvia acerca de en quien confiaba más su amiga.

La heredera Sitri sabía que Edward Newgate era alguien al cual su amiga admiraba y respetaba como nunca lo había hecho por nadie más, por lo que no era de extrañar que Rias confiara en él para pedirle ayuda en momentos de necesidad, pero también sabía que si su amiga le dijo que lo llamara solo en caso de último recurso era porque quería mantenerlo al margen de los asuntos del mundo sobrenatural para no causarle problemas al involucrarlo en el conflicto de facciones. Desafortunadamente, el problema con el que lidiaban era demasiado para las herederas y sus sequitos, y dado que los refuerzos no lograran llegar a tiempo deberan depender de la fuerza del pirata.

Una vez Sona se identifico por teléfono con Edward, y después que para variar el pirata haya logrado enojar a la morena por volver a olvidar su nombre, procedió a explicarle la situación en la que se encontraban lo mejor que pudo pero a mitad de su explicación fue cortada por el pirata en tono serio, al parecer había escuchado lo suficiente como para entender que se encontraban en problemas a lo que Edward solo se limitó a preguntar donde se encontraban, haciendo que Sona demorara en responder debido a la seriedad de la pregunta y una vez dio su respuesta, la frase final del pirata fue que solo aguantaran un poco más hasta que llegara. A pesar de la sencillez de las palabras, estas estaban cargadas de seguridad y un enorme sentimiento de protección, el cual pudo ser sentido por la heredera Sitri haciendo que ella se sintiera más tranquila aun que ni ella misma entendia la razón.

Pero una voz de uno de los siervos de Sona la sacó de sus recuerdos, haciendola volver a concentrarse en la barrera.

\- Si, Momo. Estoy segura que esa persona vendrá y será de gran apoyo - Contestó Sona a alfil, el cual le había vuelto a repetir la pregunta pues la heredera Sitri no había respondido por estar inmersa en sus recuerdos.

\- Alguien se acerca - Gritó Tsubaki al sentir un presencia acercarse al campus, o mejor dicho eran dos solo que una de ellas se encontraba inconsciente - Es Newgate-san

Todos voltearon a la dirección en que la reina del sequito Sitri miraba, dandose cuenta que efectivamente una silueta se acercaba rapidamente a donde ellos se encontraban y con forme esta más se acercaba ellos pudieron reconocer que se trataba del pirata, pero que también este arrastraba algo grande que no pudieron distinguir que era debido a la enorme nube de polvo que levantaba Edward al correr a tan alta velocidad.

Una vez el pirata hubo llegado al borde del campus se detuvo, pues notó que cierta morena de pelo corto caminaba con dirección hacia él.

\- Newgate-san me alegra que haya llegado tan rápido - Dijo Sona en su habitual tono serio pero con una alegría interna por la pronta llegada del pirata para ayudarlas.

\- No te preocupes, ahora dime ¿Dónde se encuentra Rias y los demás? - Preguntó el pirata

\- Se encuentran en esa dirección, peleando contra Kokabiel y sus subordinados - Contestó Sona mientras señalaba el lugar al que se refería, para luego voltear su vista hacia el bulto que Shirohige tenía en su mano - Disculpe Newgate-san pero, ¿Qué es eso que trae en su mano?

Edward volteó a ver su mano y levantar lo que esta sostenía, y era un Raiser inconciente, completamente sucio y con heridas que comenzaban a curarse debido a su capacidad regenerativa. En ese momento una gota cayó por la nuca del pirata como la de la demonio.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? - Preguntó un enojado Raiser quien acababa de recobrar la consciencia.

\- Lo siento, parece estaba con tanta prisa que te arrastré todo el camino hasta aca - Dijo el pirata mientras se rascaba la cabeza y una gota volvía a caerle de la nuca - Ahora entiendo porque no te escuchaba seguirme.

\- Si lo que querias era llegar rápido, entonces pude haber formado un círculo mágico y aparecer aquí al instante - Dijo Raiser aun enojado mientras se sacudía la suciedad de su ropa, pero su enojo aumentó al ver la expresión del pirata la cual parecía decir "¿Por qué no pensé en eso?" - En serio eres un idiot...

Lamentablemente el demonio no pudo terminar su insulto debido a que un golpe por parte de su capitán lo dejó tirado en el suelo con un enorme chinchón en la cabeza.

\- El que me haya equivocado no te da derecho de faltarle el respeto a tu capitán, además ya me disculpe - Contestó el pirata.

Luego de un breve e incomodo momento de silencio, Sona decidió hablar.

\- Como le explicaba a Newgate-san, la persona con la que lidiamos es Kokabiel, un angel caido de rango cadre - Dijo Sona, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Raiser al esuchar ese nombre.

\- KOKABIEL? ES UNA LOCURA, ¿ACASO CREEN QUE PUEDEN CONTRA UNO DE LOS LIDERES DE GRIGORY? - Preguntó con claro temor el Phoenix

\- Nadie te dijo que serías tu el que se enfrente contra él - Dijo el pirata mientras volteaba a ver en dirección a donde la batalla se llebaba - Puedo sentir su presencia y es claramente más fuerte que tú y el resto de mocosos juntos.

\- ¿Entonces que planea hacer Newgate-san? - Preguntó Sona al oir la declaración del pirata, pensando que era un comentario derrotista, pero esta idea fue totalmente destruida luego de oir la respuesta de Edward.

\- En ningún momento dije que era más fuerte que yo - Dijo el pirata con una sonrisa dirigida al duo de demonios que se le quedaron mirando, mientras que Edward comenzaba a caminar con dirección al campo de batalla - Vamos Raiser, solo ocupate de apoyar a Rias y sus amigos con los subordinados de ese tal Kokabiel.

Para el demonio no le pasó desapercibido que el pirata lo había llamado por su nombre en lugar de "mocoso" o "chico pajaro" como usualmente lo hacía, ¿Acaso era por qué confiaba en él para apoyarlo? ¿Por lo seria que era esta situación? varias ideas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento pero un grito por parte del pirata para que se apresurara lo sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que lo siguiera rapidamente de manera inconsciente.

Ahora ubicandonos en el campo de batalla se podía ver al grupo Gremory peleando contra los cerberos que habían sido invocados por Kokabiel, a excepción del caballero Yuuto Kiba el cual se encontraba peleando junto con una enviada de la iglesia de pelo azul en contra de lo que parece ser un parroco de cabellera rubia y salud mental dudosa que sostenía una espada que parecía estar hecha de luz y que a la vez despedía fuego de ella.

\- Jajajaja ¿Acaso eso es todo lo que pueden hacer? - Se burlaba el parroco rubio.

\- Callate - Gritaba Xenovia mientras lo atacaba sin exito

\- No pienso dejarte vivo - Dijo el cabellero Gremory mientras lanzaba otro ataque que al igual que en el caso de Xenovia, era esquivado o bloqueado por parte del parroco.

Al parecer la pelea estaba en un punto muerto para el caballero demonio y la enviada de la iglesia, pues por más que trataban no podían acertar ningún golpe al parroco, mientras que por el otro lado ellos apenas eran capaces de defendersede los constantes ataques del hombre con salud mental dudosa, haciendo que el duo estuviera agotado.

\- Admiren los frutos de mi investigación - Gritó un hombre de edad avanzada en tunicas sacerdotales - Admiren el trabajo que los idiotas de la iglesia no tuvieron el valor de apoyar, ahora ustedes serán la muestra que ellos estaban equivocados y yo siempre tuve la razón, cuando envie la cabeza de sus enviadas directo al vaticano. Freed acabalos.

\- Es una lastima, porque quería jugar más con ellos - Dijo el sacerdote rubio ahora conocido como Freed - Pero trabajo es trabajo

El sacerdote espadachin comenzaba a lanzar ataques a una mayor velocidad que antes dirigidos hacia Xenobia y Yuuto, haciendo que estos últimos estuvieran en una situación más dificil aún pues con cada golpe lanzado por Freed los hacía retorceder cada vez más, hasta que en un descuido Kiba tropieza con una piedra y cae de espaldas, ocación que el parroco aprovecho para atacarlo sin que el caballero Gremory puedira defenderse.

\- Kiba - Sempai - Yuuto - Kiba-san - Gritaton los miembros del clan Gremory al ver el ataque pondría fin a la vida de su compañero y amigo. En ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse para el Yuuto Kiba, el cual solo pudo cerrar sus ojos mientras esperaba que la espada que tanto sufrimiento le causó en el pasado, acabara con su vida, con solo un pensamiento en la mente "Lo siento", el cual se dirigía para sus amigos de la infancia a los cuales falló en cumplir su venganza, y para sus compañeros de sequito por causarles tantos problemas.

\- Oye niño bonito, no es hora de dormir así que abre los ojos - Fueron las palabras que trajeron al caballero Gremory de vuelta a la realidad, para darse cuenta con asombro que no se encontraba herido y una escena aun más sorprendente en el momento en que lebantaba su vista, para ver a un hombre conocido para él estar deteniendo a la espada sagrada Excalibuer con una sola mano desnuda.

\- NEWGATE-SAN! - Gritaron con alegría los miembros del clan Gremory al ver que esa persona había llegado a tiempo y salvado a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué diablos pasa? ¿Quién rayos eres? - Preguntó Freed con una mezcla de enojo y sorpresa por lo que estaba pasando - Suelta mi espada si no quieres que te atraviese con ella

\- Solo intentalo mocoso - Contestó el pirata, lo cual Freed tomó como una burla hacia su persona haciendo que tratara de sacar su espada del agarre del pirata pero esta no salía.

\- ¿Qué diablos? No puedo sacarla, ni tampoco puedo cortarte la mano con la que la agarras - Dijo Freed meintras rechinaba los dientes del enojo y la frustración - Entonces si eso no funciona haré esto.

A continuación el parroco hizo que su espada comenzara a despedir fuego de ella de manera excesiva, de manera que incluso Kiba podía sentir el calor proveniente de ella, haciendo que se preocupara por el pirata que sujetaba la espada.

\- Newgate-san... - Trató de preguntar el caballero rubio sobre el estado del pirata, pero se quedó callado al ver que a pesar del fuego de la espada, no parecía afectar en lo mas mínimo al ex yonkou. Si el demonio hubiera puesto más atención hubiera notado que la mano con la que Edward sostenía la espada tenía un ligero tono metálico lo que indicaba el uso de haki de armadura, pero como se dijo el demonio no lo pudo apreciar.

\- Una espada sin un persona con voluntad para usarla no es más que un trozo de metal - Dijo el pirata mientras con su otra mano cogía el otro extremo de la espada, cercano al mango de donde la agarraba Freed - No importa si es una espada hecha de metal barato o la Yoru de Ojos de Halcón, si la convicción de la persona que la usa no es fuerte entonces sería más efectivo que pelee con las manos desnudas.

Una vez que Shirohige terminó de decir esto, ocurrió algo que dejó sin aliento a todos los presentes pues con un despliegue de fuerza brutal por parte del pirata procedió a romper la espada sagrada Excalibuer en dos. Los ojos del parroco más viejo estaban al borde de salirse de sus orbitas, mientras que la quijada de Freed amenzaba con dislocarse debido a lo mucho que estaba abierta. Por el lado de los otros dos jovenes espadachines la cosa no iba mejor, pues tanto Kiba como Xenovia se contraban en situaciones similares a la de Freed y el parroco mayor, al igual que el resto de miembros del sequito Gremory que vieron esa acción por parte de Shirohige.

El pirata no le tomó importancia a las reacciones de las personas a su alrededor, tirando el pesado de la Excalibuer que tenía en una mano y soltando el otro que tambíen estaba siendo agarrado por el mango por Freed, para luego voltear a ver al aun Kiba aun sorprendido, pero luego de ver los ojos con que lo miraba el pirata volvió en sí.

\- Ahora dime mocos ¿Cuál es la convicción que tienes? - Preguntó el pirata mientras seguía mirando a Kiba, el cual solo bajó su cabeza para responder.

\- Porque soy débil - Contestó Kiba con clara tristeza y frustración en su voz.

\- No te pregunté que tan fuerte eres, dime ¿Cual es la convicción que tienes? - Volvió a preguntar el pirata

\- Porque quiero matar a esos bastardos - Dijo Kiba mientras su frustración crecía en el tono de su voz

\- Si solo quieres matarlos entonces sería lo mismo si usaras una pistola ¿Cual es la razón que tienes? - Contestó el pirata con seriedad el pirata, aumentando el volumen de su voz

\- Porque quiero venganza - Contestó Kiba ya casi gritando de la frustración

\- Si fuera venganza loque quieres entonces hubieras dejado a Rias y su grupo hace mucho tiempo, para buscar a esos bastardos, ahora te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Cual es la razón por la que blandes esa espada? - Preguntó el pirata levantando aun más el volumen de su voz.

\- PORQUE TENGO MIEDO - Gritó el caballero rubio mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, a la vez que el silencio se asentaba en el lugar - Porque tengo miedo de perder el único recuerdo que tengo con ellos, porque tengo miedo de defraudarlos en la promesa que les hize, y porque tengo miedo de volver a perder a aquellos que son importantes para mí.

El silencio volvió a tomar el campo, mientras que las lagrimas brotaban del rostro del caballero rubio y la tristeza punzaba los corazones de los miembros del club del ocultismo, al ahora ser concientes de los miedos que aquejaban a su compañero y amigo, y que no pudieron darse cuenta de lo mucho que él aun sufría por las cicatrices que dejó su pasado. El ambiente se sumía con aire de tristeza hasta que unas voces se encargaron de cortarlo.

\- No tengas miedo Kiba - Dijo una voz que parecía ser de una niña.

\- Tu no eres así Yuuto - Dijo otra que ahora parecía ser de un niño.

\- Tú nunca podrás defraudarnos - Dijo otra voz de niño.

Kiba al escuchar estás voces inmediatamente levantó su cabeza en busqueda del origen de estas, pues para él eran voces familiares porque pertenecían a personas muy importantes para él. Finalmente después de una rápida mirada a su alrededor, el caballero pudo encontrar el origen de las voces, estás provenían de lo que parecían ser esferas de luz las cuales salían de las ropas del parroco más viejo.

\- ¿Chicos realmente son ustedes? - preguntó Kiba

\- Asi es Kiba, somos nosotros - Contestó la voz de la niña que había hablado primero.

\- ¿Acaso esas son las almas de los niños que fueron usados para el proyecto Excalibuer? - Preguntó Xenovia sorprendida

\- Así es, nosotros somos los amigos de Kiba que estuvimos con él durante el experimento de la espada - Contestó de nuevo la niña, para que esta se acercara con dirección a donde se encontraba Rias y su grupo - Muchas gracias por haber cuidado de Kiba todos estosaños, y porfavor sigan cuidando de nuestro querido amigo.

Rias estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando, haciendo que esta solo pudiera asentir con la cabeza como respuesta a la pregunta del alma de la joven, para luego ver como esta se acercaba a Yuuto.

\- Kiba no tienes porque atormentarte por buscar venganza por nosotros - Dijo el alma de la joven

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ustedes se sacrificaron para que yo fuera el único que pudiera sobrevivir, lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes es vengarme de los malditos que les hicieron eso - Dijo entre lagrimas el caballero rubio.

\- Kiba, nosotros fuimos liberados en el momento que tu pudiste escapar - Le contestó el alma con voz serena, haciendo que el caballero se quedara viendola - El saber que uno de nostros podría vivir una vida feliz y tranquila fue más que suficiente para liberarnos - Ahora las lagrimas volvían a brotar de los ojos del rubio con cada palabra de su amiga - Kiba, queremos que vivas cada día con alegría junto a las personas que quieres, porque verte feliz es lo que a nosotros nos hace felices. Y también no te preocupes de que puedas olvidarnos porque nosotros siempre estaremos contigo.

Una vez dicho esto, Kiba vio la esfera de luz que contenía los espiritus de sus amigos se acercaba a su espada y una vez hizo contacto con ella, esta comenzó a brillar de manera incandecente haciendo que los presentes tuvieran que desviar su vista, para que una vez el brillo hubo cesado todos volvieran a observar la espada, y seguido de eso quedarse con caras de asombro.

\- Es imposible, esa espada desprende tanto poder demoniaco como sacro - Dijo con gran asombro el parroco más viejo.

\- Eso es algo que desafía toda lógica - Dijo Xenovia también con sorpresa.

El ambiente de sorpresa fue interrumpido por los gritos furiosos de cierto parroco, quien hasta entonces se había quedado en silencio tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado con su espada.

\- NO ME IMPORTA QUE CLASE DE MALDITO TRUCO BARATO USASTE PARA ROMPER MI EXCALIBUER, AHORA TE VOY A CORTAR HASTA QUE QUE DEBAN TENER QUE RECOGER TUS RESTOS CON PALA - Gritó Freed mientras sacaba otra espada de una funda oculta en su traje, para comenzar a correr con dirección al pirata, el cual se encontraba aun observando a Kiba. Rias intentó advertirle a Edward que tuviera cuidado pero sus palabras no fueron necesarias.

Cuando Freed se encontraba cerca del pirata para poder cortarlo se detuvo de golpe, la razón fue el profundo miedo que recorría su cuerpo en ese momento, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo ni cuando cazaba demonios de alto nivel ni si quiera cuando se encontraba frente de Kokabiel; y la razón de este miedo era solo una mirada, una simple mirada por parte del pirata que había volteado a verlo por encima de su hombo, era una mirada que al cruzarse con ella no parecía que tenía a un simple hombre frente a él, sino que era un enorme mosntruo que lo destrozaría si siquiera se atrevía a molestarlo.

Edward volteó su cuerpo en dirección a Freed y comenzó a caminar en su dirección, haciendo que este retroceda con cada paso que el pirata daba, hasta que debido al miedo que tenía tropezo irónicamente con la misma piedra que con la que el caballero Gremory lo había hecho antes. El parroco solo podía mirar con ojos de pavor la imponente figura del pirata que se acercaba cada vez más a él, y una vez estuvo frente de Freed el parroco podía sentir como su corazón amenzaba con detenerse en cualquier momento.

\- No te preocupes mocoso, yo no seré tu oponente - Dijo el pirata - ¿Verdad mocoso? - En ese momento Kiba se estaba terminando de secar las lagrimas del rostro mientras se volvía a poner de pié.

\- Así es Newgate-san - Contestó el rubio - Y muchas gracias.

\- No es necesario - Contestó el pirata mientras sonreía - Pero aun no me respondes, dime ¿Cual es tu convicción para blandir tu espada?

El demonio rubio mostró una sonrisa segura mientras adoptava una posición de combate antes de responder la pregunta, de una manera tan firme como el acero - Para proteger a los que son importantes para mí.

\- Gurararara, muy bien mocoso, es todo tuyo - Dijo el pirata alegremente mientras se alejaba de donde estaba,conla completa seguridad de que ese chico no perdería. Pero durante su camino un grito de dolor llamó su atención, cuando volteo en dirección del sonido pudo ver el cuerpo del parroco más viejo caer al suelo mientras era atravesado por lo que parecen ser lanzas hechas de luz.

\- Veo que eres de las personas que no les importa la vida de sus subordinados y solo losusas como herramientos - Dijo en voz seria el pirata a una figura que estaba sentada en el aire sobre lo que parecía ser una especie de trono

\- Alguien que no tiene uso para mi, es alguien que ni siquiera merece que lo deje respirar, y ese viejo de allí falló en darme un arma buena - Contestó la figura del cielo.

\- Ya veo, entonces asumo que tu debes ser ese tal Kokabiel del que me han contado - Dijo el pirata

\- Veo que conoces mi nombre, aun que eso es normal pues soy alguien muy conocido a lo largo del mundo sobre natural - Dijo con arrogancia el ahora conocido como Kokabiel.

\- Bueno, úlimamente me han hablado mucho de tí, todos dicen que eres un bastardo - Dijo el pirata mientras vía con ojos fríos al angel caido - Y veo que tenían razón.

El cadre de grigori solo pudo reir por la declaración de Edward, para luego mirarlo para contestarle.

\- Ciertamente lo soy, soy un bastardo, un bastardo que está arto de esta estupida paz que hay entre las tres facciones, arto que los angeles caidos no sean reconocidos como la facción dominante del mundo sobrenatural, y arto que la maldita escoria como ustedes se entrometa en mis planes - Dijo el angel caido para luego chasqueara sus dedos y al instantes una nueva jauría de cerberos aun mayor a la que había invocado en un inicio.

\- Parece que te gustan las mascotas - Dijo Edward al ver las bestias invocadas.

\- ¿Que puedo decir? Soy un amante de los animales, así que si no te importa por favor conviertanse en su cena - Dijo Kokabiel mientras daba la orden a los cerberos que atacaran al grupo de Rias, el cual de por si a duras penas podían lidiar con los cerberos con los que ya estaban peleando. Pero en lugar de preocuparse, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del pirata, haciendo que el angel caido se preguntara el motivo de esto, para despues darse cuenta de la respuesta al ver una bola de fuego que incineraba a algunos de los cerberos que se dirigían al grupo de Rias.

\- Raiser - Dijo sorprenida Rias, al igual que el resto de su grupo al ver a la persona que había lanzado el ataque contra los cerberos.

\- El mismo, y no se confundan que haya venido para ayudarlos, pues el ayudar a detener los planes de un angel caido nivel cadre para iniciar otra gran guerra entre faccionessin duda ayudará a mi pronta reintegración al pilar - Dijo Raiser con tono arrogante, lo cual en parte molestaba a Rias y su sequito, pero no pudieron evitar sentirse aliviados de tener algo de ayuda, además que algunos se imaginaban que en verdad él estaba aquí porque de seguro Edward lo arrastró aun contra su voluntad, lo cual hacía que a algunos se les escaparan algunas risas al imaginar a un Raiser siendo arrastrado por la ciudad, sin saber que dichos pensamientos eran exactamente lo que había pasado.

\- Oh, pero si es el antiguo heredero de la casa Phoenix - Dijo Kokabiel meintras sobaba su barbilla con su mano - Eso quiere decir que tu eres la persona que lo derrotó en el Rating Game entre la casa Phoenix y Gremory, tu debes ser Edward Newgate.

\- Así es - Contestó simplemente el pirata.

\- Ya veo, he escuchado que eres muy apreciado por el maou Lucifer - Dijo Kokabiel

\- Gurararara, bueno es cierto que me llevo bien con ese chico Sirzerch aun que no creo que le haya gustado mucho que me quede con todo el sake que le quedaba de su reserva especial - Contestó riendo Shirohige

\- Ya veo - Dijo con una sonrisa el angel caido - Entonces te materé a ti también como seguro de que mi amada guerra se lleve a cabo.

Seguido de esto el angel caido alzo su brazo con dirección hacia el pirata, para que de su mano apareciera un circulo mágico del cual salieron varias flechas de luz. El pirata al ver esto dio un salto hacia atras, logrando esquivar el ataque del angel caido, desafortunadamente esto era lo que el cadre de Grigory quería, pues detrás del pirata se encontraban esperando una cerbero que se había escondido debido a las ordenes que Kokabiel le había dado sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

El pirata se dio cuenta en medio del aire de la presencia del cerbero, aun que ya lo había hecho antes debido a su haki de observación, por lo que al instante que sus pies tocaron el suelo se volteo rapidamente con la intención de golpear a la bestia detrás de él, pero lo que vio fue algo completamente distinto y que lo sorprendió.

Se trataba de una figura la cual había llegado corriendo a una gran velocidad y que con un salto cerró su distancia con el cerber, para luego propinarle una patada en la cara del animal mítico, haciendo que este saliera volando. Esto dejó sorprendidos a todos los que vieron eso.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Preguntó Kokabiel, sin obtener respuestas por parte de la persona que aun le deba la espalda tanto al angel caido como al pirata, haciendo que no pudieran reconocer de quien se trataba, hasta que una voz por parte de esa persona hizo que uno de los dos abriera los ojos por la sorpresa de reconocer esa voz.

\- Dime ¿Realmente eres tú? - Preguntó la persona, para luego voltearse dejando ver que se trataba de un joven de pelo negro conpecas en las mejillas y que parecía tener la misma edad que las herederas Gremory y Sitri - ¿Realmente eres mi padre?

Horas antes de este suceso, en un pequeño cuarto en un complejo de alquiler para estudiantes se encontraba cierto joven pirata conocido acostado en su cama, exahusto por el largo paseo por el puerto de Khou que tuvo hoy, pero con una cosa más dentro de su cabeza y esa era el rostro de esa persona con la que se cruzó en la tarde. De alguna forma el tenía la impresión que lo conocía, pero al tratar de repasar su memoria no podía reconocer de quien se podría tratar.

Al no obtener respuestas sobre la identidad de esa persona y dada la hora, Ace se hecho a domir. El sueño que el joven Portgas tenía era de uno de sus días en el Moby Dick, cuando ya había dejado de tratar de matar su capitan y se había integrado por completo a la tripulación del Yonkou. El recuerdo que estaba soñando se trataba de una de las muchas conversaciones que había tenido con el capitan de la primera división de los piratas de Shirohige, Marco el Fenix, durante las fiestas que se daban en el barco; en esta ocación el tema de la charla se trataba de los apodos que la marina les ponía en los carteles de "Se Busca", algunos eran geniales como el de él mismo, "Puño de Fuego Ace", mientras que otros eran extraños como "Nariz de Sierra Arlong". Y así estuvieron bebiendo y riendo mientras nombraban los apodos de piratas que les parecían geniales para luego reirse de los que les parecían estúpidos.

\- Dime Marco-san, ¿Padre siempre tuvo el apodo de Shirohige? - Preguntó Ace con curiosidad y con el rostro colorado a causa del alcohol que había tomado.

\- No, no siempre lo tuvo - Le contestó Marco mientras le daba un sorbo a su jarra de cerveza - Cuando apenas era un novato, antes que me uniera a su tripulación, solo tenía su nombre escrito en su cartel de "Se Busca", sin ningún apodo.

\- ¿En serio? - Contestó Ace sorprendido - Me preguntó como se habrá visto Padre en esos tiempos.

\- Si, en ese entonces aun no tenía su bigote. Si quieres, aquí traigo uno de los carteles de sus antiguos carteles de "Se Busca" - COntestó el capitan de la primera divisón, mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de su pantalon

\- ¿Por qué traes una copia del cartel de "Se Busca" antiguo de Padre contigo? - Preuntó Ace con una gota cayendole de la nuca

\- Bueno, es que siempre la llevo conmigo cuando hacemos fiestas, para mostrarles lo diferente que se veia Padre cuando era joven - Dijo Marco mietras se reía nerviosamente y se rascaba la nuca, para luego de encontrar lo que buscaba en sus pantalones, proceder a enseñarcelo a Ace, haciendo que en el momento en que este viera la foto que aparecía en el papel, el pirata abriera los ojos abruptamente desu sueño y se levantara de su cama de inmediato.

\- No puede ser - Dijo para si mismo el pirata, con incredulidad en su mirada, para luego vestirse tan rápido como pudo con la ropa que tenía más a la mano, lo cual curiosamente era su uniforme de la academia, y una vez terminó salió corriendo de su cuarto con dirección hacia el lugar del puerto en donde había visto a esa persona.

En su camino hacia el puerto se seguía repitiendo la misma frase "No puede ser, no puede ser", una vez llegó al lugar comenzó a preguntar a las personas si habían visto a una persona con las características que Ace les describía,obteniendo como respuesta algo que heló la sangre del pirata.

\- Oh, te refieres a Newgate-san, lo siento no lo he visto - Era la respuesta de la mayoría de las personas a las que les preguntaba. El joven pirata al escuchar el nombre de esa persona y preguntar varias veces para corroborar que habúa escuchado bien, no pudo hacer más que impacientarse más por encontrarla, hasta que entre tantas personas a las que le preguntaba algunas le pudieron dar información de él, diciendoles que lo habían visto corriendo a gran velocidad mientras arrastraba algo. Ace agradecio educadamente la información dada por esas personas y comenzó a seguir la dirección en la que le dijeron que esa persona había ido, para que conforme recorría el camnio preguntaba a las personas con las que se topaba si habían visto a ese sujeto, de la misma manera que lo hizo en el puerto, logrando que algunos le dijeron la dirección en que vieron a una persona que coincidía con la descripción del chico.

De esta manera, y para sorpresa de Ace, llegó al terreno de la academia Khou y conforme el joven pirata podía sentir varias presencias en el lugar que al parecer estaban peleando, todo gracias a su haki de observación que desafortunadamente no se encontraba bien entrenado solo permitiendole saber donde habían personas más no poder reconcer quienes eran o lo fuerte que podían ser, por lo que se apresuró a entrar al campus y siendo notado por cierto grupo de demonios que se encontraban ocultos manteniendo la barrera.

\- Presidenta, alguien se acerca - Notificó Momo a su rey.

\- ¿Acaso se trata de aliados nuestro o de Kokabiel? - Preguntó Tsubaki

\- No creo que sea ninguno de ellos, no logro sentir ninguna clase de poder mágico o sobrenatural en él - Dijo Sona mientras veía en dirección al lugar de donde venía Ace

\- Parece ser un alumno de la academia, pero no logro distinguir de quien se trata - Dijo Saji, mientras trataba de forzar su vista para reconocer al sujeto.

\- Se esta acercando demasiado rápido, Saji ve a detenerlo, si es un estudiante de la academia usa tu autoridad como miembro del consejo estudiantil y si aun así no cede puedes noquearlo y luego borraremos sus recuerdos - Ordenó Sona a su siervo, el cual tras un asentimiento fue a realizar su encomienda.

Mientras que por el lado del pirata, inconscientemente cada vez se acercaba más a la barrera que el grupo Sitri había formado, pero cuando estaba punto de traspasarla, un joven rubio quien no conocía pero llevaba el mismo uniforme de la academia que él, se paró delante del camino que Ace seguía, para comenzar a decir algo.

\- Como miembro del Consejo Estudiantille informo que el ingreso al campus de la academia Khou a estas horas está pr... - El joven rubio no pudo terminar su frase pues en cuanto el pirata estuvo frente a él, lo apartó del camino violentamente du un golpe que mandó al pobre joven a estrellarse con un arbol.

\- Lo siento pero tengo prisa - Dijo el pirata tratando de excusarse y haciendo nota mental de regresar para disculparse adecuadamente con ese joven.

Al ver esto, el grupo Sitri se alarmó completamente pues alguien sin poder mágico había dejado inconsciente a Saji de un golpe, además de haber traspasado la barrera y se dirigía a donde Rias y los demás estaban peleando contra Kokabiel, desafortudamente para Sona, ella no podía moverse de su posicicón o la barrera se vendría abajo, y la bateria de su telefono ya había muerto poco despues que hiciera la llamada a Edward. En esta situación, la morena solo podía encomendarse a los maous para que no se trate de un enemigo o que Rias y su grupo puedan lidiar con él.

Con forme Ace se iba acercando a donde sentía las presencias, los sonidos de una pelea se hacían cada vez más claros, hasta que al final pudo divisar a un grupo de personas peleando contra lo que parecían ser perros enormes, un grupo de espadachines peleando entre sí, a un sujeto que tenía 5 pares de alas similares a las de un cuervo sentado en el aire sobre un trono, y finalmente lo que más le llamó la atención era que frente a ese ser alado estaba la persona que había estado buscando.

Esa persona, era la viva imagen que aparecía en el cartel que Marco le había enseñado en sus recuerdos, decir que el pirata estaba inmovil de la sorpresa era decir poco y más aun cuando comenzó a escuchar la conversación entre ese hombre y el ser alado. Claramente había escuchado que el sujeto con alas lo había llamado "Edward Newgate", no había duda de eso, con cada momento la cabeza de Ace se hacía un revoltijo mayor acerca de la posibilidad de que en verdad esa persona tan importante para él estuviera frente a él, la posibilidad de que su padre este con vida, que pudiera volver a hablar con él, abrazarlo y disculparse por las estupices que hizo en el pasado. Sin embargo una frase del ser alado lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo puso en alerta, ese bastardo había declarado que tenía la intención de matar al que posiblemente era la única figura paternal que Ace había tenido, sin incluir a Garp que er más como un abuelo que un padre, lo siguiente que vió fue a ese sujeto con alas lanzar una especie de flechas de luz con dirección a su objetivo, quien pudo esquivarlas de un salto pero no pudo ver, o al menos era lo que Ace pensaba, a la bestia que lo esperaba por detrás para atacarlo. Como si fuera un reflejo, Ace no dudo en correr hacia donde el sujeto se encontraba y cortar la distancia que lo separaba de la bestia de un salto, para propinarle una patada en toda la cara del animal, ahciendo que este saliera volando.

Ahora mismo Ace se encontraba de espaldas frente a ese hombre, ese hombre que se parecía tanto a su padre de joven, tenía muchas preguntas que quería hacerle, pero solo una pudo salir de su boca "¿Realmente eres mi padre?". Ace tenía que estar seguro que se trataba de esa persona, y aun que se sentía tonto por hacer esa pregunta no se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, aun que en el fondo tuviera miedo de la respuesta, miedo que sus esperanzas solo hubieran estado fundadas en una increbible cadena de cohincidencias las cuales solo le dieron falsas esperanzas. Pero en ese momento.

\- ¿Ace? ¿Eres tú Ace? - Dijo en voz baja pero sorprendido el pirata rubio, haciendo que el pirata de pelo negro se sorprendiera que supiera su nombre, haciendo que sus esperanzas crecieran aún más.

\- ¿Padre realmente eres tú? - Preguntó Ace mientras un par de lagrimas amenzaban con salir de sus ojos - ¿Realemente eres tú? ¿No es un sueño? - Los ojos del pirata rubio también comenzaban a tornarse humedos por las lagrimas de alegria de ver al hijo que creyó muerto, mientras que una calida sonrisa se formaba en su rostro antes de responder a la pregunta.

\- Idiota, ya te lo habpia dicho, si eres un pirata entonces cree lo que quieras creer - Fueron las palabras que Edward dijo con una sonrisa en su rostros, fueron las mismas palabras que le dijo a sus aliados en el momento que todos dudaban debido lo que había dicho Squardo con respecto a la intención de su padre de vender a los miemrbos de su alianza a cambio de la seguridad de Ace y su tripulación, pero como si fuera una cura milagrosa esas palabras reavivaron su confianza en su padre y empazaron a cargar contra el ejercito de la marina con fuerzas renovadas, ala vez que se sentían mña por tan si quiera haber dudado del amor de esa persona a la que todos llamaban padre. Ace conocía esas palabras, él mismo las había oido de boca de su padre, ya no tenía dudas, sus sospechas eran correctas, la identidad de esa persona frente a él era sin lugar a duda su amado capitán y aquel que lo acogió en su familia como uno más de sus hijos, esa persona era Edward Newgate o mejor conocido como Shirohige el hombre vivo más fuerte del mundo.

En el otro lado del campo de batalla, más especificamente con el grupo que se encargaba de lidiar con los cerberos, habían quedado nuevamente sorprendidos por la intromisión repentina de cierto individuo a la batalla, y más aun porque al parecer se trataba de un aliado pero no podían distinguir de quien se trataba, hasta que una persona habl+o.

\- ¿Ace-kun? - Preguntó para si misma Akeno en voz alta, siendo escuchada por su rey que estaba a su lado

\- ¿Ace-kun? ¿te refieres al alumno nuevo Portgas D. Ace? - Preguntó Rias con incredulidad a su reina.

\- Así es - Contestó la Himejima, haciendo que su amiga comenzara a forzar su vista para tratar de reconocer a ese hombre, sorprendiendose que su reina tenía razón.

\- Es cierto,es él - Dijo con sorpresa la Gremory - Pero ¿Qué hace aquí? pero más importante ¿Cómo pudo derrotar a un cerbero con una simple patada?

\- Yo tampoco lo sé, Rias - Dijo la reina Gremory - En ningún momento sentí ninguna clase de oder mágico emanar de él - Con el comentario de Akeno todos los que escuchaban solo podía hundirse más en sus dudas, mientras lidiaban con las bestias que aun seguían llegando.

De vuelta con el duo de piratas, el silencio se hizo presente mientras trataban de acomodar las ideas en sus cabezas, hasta que cierto pirata de pelo negro tomó la iniciativa, acercandose al pirata rubio con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Eres tú Pad... - Trató de decir Ace, pero siendo cortado a mitad de camino cuando fue atravesado por un grupo de flechas de luz, haciendo que este se quedara inmovil donde estaba con agujeros en su pecho donde había recibido los golpes.

\- Pero que tierna escena - Dijo Kokabiel derrochando sarcasmo en sus palabras - Me dan nauseas.

El angel caido había aprovechado el momento de distracción entre los piratas para probocar más a Edward, matando frente a él a quien aparentemente era alguien importante para el pirata rubio. Al ver que su ataque había acertado en el objetivo, el caido comenzó a reir de manera maniática.

\- ACE-KUUUUN! - Se oyó un grito a lo lejos por parte de una morena de cola de caballo al ver esa escena - KOKABIEL BASTARDO!

Fueron los gritos feroces de Akeno por haber matado a su compañero de clases, que si bien llebaba muy poco de conocerlo, sabía que era una buena persona. El hecho que alguien inocente sin nada que ver con los asuntos del mundo sobrenatural haya muerto de tal forma solo hacia herbir la sangre de la Himejima.

\- Jajajajaja ese rostro de enojo sin duda te sienta mejor, hija de Barakiel, pero no te preocupes porque dentro de poco te enviaré al lado de ese... - Eran las palabras en tono burlón de Kokabiel, pero estas fueron cortadas cuando había volteado a para señalar el cuerpo inerte del peli negro, para sorprenderse al ver que este no solo no había caido al suelo muerto sino que parecía estar limpiandose el polvo de su ropa.

\- Vaya vaya, esas cosas parecen hechas de luz, pero arrastran mucho polvo que te encsucia la ropa - Decia Ace mientras continuaba quitandose el polvo del uniforme, acción que dejó atonitos a todos los espectadores.

\- ¿Pero que diablos? Deberias haber muerto, apunté mis flechas a tus puntos vitales - Dijo el angel caido mientras señalaba los lugares donde había enviado sus flechas, para darse cuenta que dichos lugares en donde antes habían oyos probocados por su ataque, ahora se estaban cerrando gracias a lo que parecía ser fuego - ¿Acaso eres miembro del clan Phoenix?

Esta declaración del caido llamó la atención de todos, haciendo que den un visto rapido al pirata debido a la sorpresa. El más interesado era Raiser el cual estaba seguro que ese no era el caso o sin duda el lo sabría pues él era el antiguo heredero del cñan y estaba al tanto del estado de todos los nombres de los miembros pertenecientes a su pilar.

\- ¿Phoenix? Lo siento pero si hablamos de Fenix entonces hablamos de Marco-san, y él mucho más fuerte que yo - Dijo el pirata mientras se rascaba la cabeza con algo de pena por ser comparado por el capitán de la primera división de piratas de Barbablanca, a quien él veía como su sempai.

\- Ya veo, entonces si no tienes relación con ninguno de los pilares importantes del inframundo, entonces tu muerte no me sirve para nada, así que haste a un lado mientras mato a ese hombre y puede que te deje vivir - Dijo Kokabiel mientras preparaba un circulo mágico del cual saldrían de nuevo una gran cantidad de flechas de luz.

\- Lo lamento pero no puedo hacerlo - Dijo Ace mientras tanto su voz como siu rostro tomaban un tono serio.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso le debes algo a ese hombre como para arriesgar tu vida por él? - Preguntó el angel caido

\- Por supuesto que sí - Contestó Ace meintras comenzaba a quitarse la parte superior de su uniforme, pues no quería tener que ensuciarlo debido a que solo tenia un par - Le debo demasiado aeste hombre, tanto que ni aun con 10 vidas podría terminar de pagarle.

La conversación entre el peli negro y el caido estaba siendo escuchada por todos los presentes en el campo, quienes habpian decido prestarle atención desde el momento en que lo confundieron con un miembro del clan Phoenix para que luego negara su relación con este. Todos estaban tratando de saber más de ese joven de pelo negro, el cual claramente no era un estudiante normal, más aun por lo que decía parece que tiene una conexión profunda con Edward Newgate. Pero las personas que estaban más atentas de todos eran Rias, raiser y Akeno.

\- Entonces deberé matarte primero para poder matar a ese sujeto - Preguntó burlonamente Kokabiel - Que joven más gracioso, te daré el privilegio de recordar tu nombre por haberme hecho reir, ahora dime ¿Como te llamas?

\- Mi nombre - Dijo Ace mientras termianaba de quitarse la camisa y lanzarsela a su capitan junto con su saco de la academia para que él los guardara, dejando ahora a vista de todos los tatuajes que el joven tenía, uno era su nombre escrito con una "S" de más que había sido tachada con una "X" y que estaba en su brazo derecho, y el otro el cual fue reconocido al instante por el heredero de la casa Phoenix pues lo había visto en otro lado, era lo que parecía ser un simbolo de piratas en toda la espalda del joven - MI NOMBRE ES PORTGAS D. ACE, COMANDANTE DE LA SEGUNDA DIVISIÓN DE LOS PIRATAS DE BARBLANCA, EDWARD NEWGATE, EL HOMBRE VIVO MÁS FUERTE DEL MUNDO, ASI QUE MÁS VALE QUE NO ME SUBESTIMES MALDITO BUITRE SUB DESARROLLADO.

La declaración del joven tomó a todos por sorpresa, pues al parecer el era un pirata que provenía de la misma dimensión que Edward y no solo eso, pues según lo que dijo el era un subordinado de ese hombre y estaba al mando de una de sus divisiones. Un cumulo de dudas inundaban las mentes de Rias y su grupo, pero estas no termianron de procesarlas pues Kokabiel había comenzado su ataque hacia el joven.

Un cumulo de flechas de luz fueron lanzadas en dirección del pirata de pelo negro.

\- Puede que hayas sobrevivido al ataque anterior, así que me aseguré de aumentar la energía mágica de estas flechas, que sin duda incluso dañarían al actual lider de la casa Phoenix, así que preparate Newgate que en cuanto maté a este idiota tu serás el próximo - Dijo Kokabiel con su sonrisa sádica.

En ese momento Ace procedió a estirar sus brazos con dirección a las flechas, hizo sus manos como si parecieran pistolas para luego gritar "Pistola de fuego (Higan)", haciendo que de la punta de sus dedos salieran balas de fuego, las cuales impactaron y destruyeron las flechas del angel caido, haciendo que este pusiera una mueca de disgusto.

\- Solo diré esto una vez, así que escucha muy bien - Dijo Ace en tono sombrío, haciendo que el angel sintiera el frío recorrer por su columna por un momento - NO TE DEJARÉ QUE TOQUES A MI REY MIENTRAS YO ESTE CON VIDA.

Luego de esta declaración el pirata de pelo negro desapareció de donde estaba para aparecer de nuevo arriba de Kokabiel, dandole un golpe en toda la cara y mandandolo a estrellarse al piso.

El angel caido rapidamente se puso de pié y miró hacia arriba en busca del joven pero no lo encontraba, y esto se debía a que el pirata ahora se encontraba detrás del ser alado, lamentablemente para este último no se dio cuenta de eso hasta que oyó la voz del peli negro detrás de él que decía "Cruz de fuego (Juujika)" para que luego el cadre de Grigory volteara en su dirección y encontrase a Ace formando una cruz con los dedos, de la cual comenzó a salir fuego efectivamente en forma de cruz, haciendo que Kokabiel fuera enviado a volar y se estrellara con los arboles.

\- Maldito bastardo - Fue lo único que el caido pudo musitar mientras era enviado a volar. Desafortunadamente el castigo para el sujeto alado aun no había terminado pues en cuanto este intentaba ponerse de pie de los escombros de arboles en donde se encontraba, un Ace en medio del aire apareció frente a él con ambas manos extendidas en dirección hacia el caido.

\- Libelula (Hatarubi) - Dijo Ace mientras pequeñas esferas de color verde claro comenzaban a salir de sus dedos y ser acercaban a Kokabiel, el cual se extraño pues no sentía que fueran dañinas por lo que pensó que esa técnica no era efectiva en él, pero una vez estas estubieran cerca del caido, la voz de Ace se volvió a escuchar - Explosión (Hidaruma) - haciendo que las esferas verdes explotaran en el Kokabiel, sacandole gritos de dolor a este, y haciendo que se eleve por los aires para tomar distancia del pirata de pelo negro.

\- Bastardo - Gritó Kokabiel con enojo y claramente herido, mientras formaba dos lanzas de luz en sus manos y se lanzaba con dirección al joven, con la inteción de apuñalarlo, haciendo que Ace respondiera a su ataque.

\- Lanzas de fuego (Shinka Shuranui) - Dijo el pirata para formar una lanza de fuego en cada mano y lograr bloquear la embestida del alado. Por más que Kokabiel aplicaba fuerza, no lograba mover de su posición al joven, haciendo que deba volver a tomar distancia del peli negro ya que este último había aprovechado en darle una patada al estomago del caido haciendo que este pierda el aire y deba alejarse de Ace.

Tanto los demonios que se encontraban presentes, como la enviada de la iglesia, se encontraba asombrados, por decir lo menos pues las mandibulas de todos estaban ampliamente abiertas al igaul que sus ojos.

Nunca imaginaron que esa persona que creían que solo era un compañero estudiante común de la academia, tuviera tal cantidad de poder y aun más que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar dandole tremenda paliza a Kokabiel, quien ni aun que todos los demonios presentes en la academia se juntaran, no podrían hacerle ni un raguño; y más aun que el joven afirmaba ser solo un subordinado de Edward Newagte, a quien llamó claramente "El hombre vivo más fuerte del mundo", ¿Eso quería decir entonces que Newgate-san era más fuerte que Ace?, y si ese era el caso entonces que tan fuerte sería, estaría al nivel de un Maou, o tal vez de un dios, o acaso será capaz de hacerle frente a los dragones celestiales, esta y varias preguntas se formaban en la mente de los espectadores, quienes al ya haber derrotado a las bestias podían obserbar con asombro el combate entre ese joven y el angel caido.

\- Maldito mocoso - Volvió a musitar Kokabiel con ira, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca - Se acabaron los juegos.

Seguido de esto el caido se elevó a los aires y comenzó a formar otra lanza de luz, solo que esta vez era de un tamaño completamente distinto, siendo comparable con uno de los edifcios de la academia.

\- Los borraré a todos de la existencia - Gritó enloquecido Kokabiel

\- Diablos si esa cosa llega a impactar entonces toda la ciudad será destruida - Dijo Rias con preocupación, mientras oía la risa psicópata del angel caido - Rápido Akeno ayudame a formar una barrera mágica para contener la explisón

\- Rias eso es imposible - Contestó la reina del sequito Gremory

\- Es nuestra única opción o de lo contrario toda la ciudad será borrada del mapa - Dijo Rias con preocupación debido a la verdad de las palabras de su amiga.

\- No te preocupes Rias - Dijo una voz conocida para la peli roja

\- Newgate-san - Dijo la heredera Gremory al reconocer al propietario de la voz - Si no detenemos ese ataque, todos en la ciudad moriran.

\- No hay de que preocuparse, Ace es capaz de lidiar con ese cuervo - Dijo el pirata con una sonrisa dirigida a Rias y su grupo - Confía en mí.

Con estas palabras, Rias fue completamente desarmada, asintiendo al pirata rubio frente a ella y solo dedicarse a esperar que pase lo que tenga que pasar y confiar en que lo que dijo su modelo a seguir tuviera razón

De vuelta con el joven de pelo negro, este se encontraba observando la enrome lanza que Kokabiel había formado y luego de un momento tomó una postura en la que había llevado hacia atras tanto su pierna como brazo derecho, mientras usaba la pierna izquierda como punto de apoyo. El pirata se mantuvo en esta postura, esperando a que su oponente diera el primer movimiento, cosa que Kokabiel entendio y aumentó su enojo por ser subestimado.

\- Mueran todos - Gritó el caido mientras arrojaba su lanza de luz. Al ver esto Ace no se inmutó, a diferencia del resto de demonios presentes a quienes se les podía ver el rostro de preocupación desde lejos, claro que esto no incluía a cierto pirata rubio. Así que solo dejó escapar un suspiro mientras lanzaba su puño con toda su fuerza mientras gritaba.

\- Puño de fuego (Hiken) - Rugió el pirata mientras su puño se convertía en una enorme bola de fuego, de igual o mayor tamaño que la lanza de luz, haciendo que ambos ataques colisionen y generando una ola de choque que por poco manda a volar a todos los espectadores, siendo como siempre la excepción a esto el ex yonkou. Los miembros del sequito Gremory batallaban con todo lo que podían para no ser arrastrados por la fuerte corriente que generaba el impacto de ambos golpes.

\- Increible - Gritaba Akeno al sentir el inmenso poder que ambos seres mostraban.

\- ¿Acaso si quiera ese sujeto es humano? - Preguntaba la enviada de la iglesia mientras usaba su espada enterrada en el suelo para no salir volando.

\- Raiser ¿Estás seguro que no es un miembro del clan Phoenix? - Preguntó Rias

\- Maldición Rias ¿No crees que soy lo suficientemente capaz de reconocer a los miembros de mi propio clan? además si eso fuera cierto, sin duda sería algien conocido no solo por mi clan sino por todo el inframundo, su poder es facilmente igual o puede que hasta supere al de mi padre - Gritó Raiser mientras peleaba para mantenerse en pie.

\- Gurararara no se preocupen Ace es cien po ciento humano - Dijo riendo Shirohige mientras se mantenía firme, sin que la onda de viento parezca afectarle.

\- ¿Está seguro de eso Newgate-san? - Preguntó Rias.

\- Por supuesto - Contestó el pirata rubio - Puede que ustedes sean demonios, pero eso no significa que deban subestimar a los humanos.

Dicho esto el pirata se quedó en silencio con los brazos cruzados, mientras obserbaba la batalla que su "hijo" libraba, con la absoluta confianza que el peli negro sería el vencedor.

\- Maldito muere de una vez - Gritaba Kokabiel mientras aumentaba el poder magico en su lanza.

\- Ya te lo dije, mientras yo este vivo no dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima a mi capitán - Gritaba ahora Ace, mientras apretaba los dientes y aumentaba la fuerza de su golpe.

Poco a poco el fuego comenzó a devorar la lanza de luz, haciendo que esta comenzara a quebrarse y asustando al angel caido, el cual entre murmullos repetía "No puede ser, no puede ser", para que luego con un último grito feroz por parte del peli negro la lanza de luz de Kokabiel sea completamente destruida, haciendo que ahora la furiosa abalancha de fuego en forma de puño se dirigiera directamente al cadre.

\- Malditooooooo - Fueron las últimas palabras de Kokabiel, antes de ser tragado por las llamas, las cuales una vez hubieron cesado solo dejaron atras un cuerpo calcinado cayendo al suelo, del cual dificilmente se podía reconocer que alguna vez fue uno de los altos mandos de los angeles caidos.

Al ver esto y una vez se hubieron recuperado de su estupor, miembros del sequito Gremory junto con raiser y Xenovia se acercaron cautelosamente al angel caido para serciorarse que esté fuera de combate, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que este no se encontraba en el crater formado al momento de su caida. Afortunadamente esa sorpresa fue opacada por otra aun más grande al oir una voz proveniente del cielo.

\- Veo que mi intromisión no fue necesaria - Dijo una figura en el cielo vestida en una armadura blanca, la cual sostenía en una mano a lo que parecía ser un moribundo y quemado Kokabiel, y en la otra a un inconsciente Freed, quien había sido derrotado por Kiba, tal como el pirata predijo - Gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo de ensuciarme las manos.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Preguntó Rias.

\- Mi nombre es Valí, y soy el actual portador del Dragon Emperador Blanco Albion - Conestó el ahora conocido como Valí, dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes.

\- ¿Eres tú el actual portador del dragon blanco? - Preguntó un castaño sorprendido

\- En efecto lo soy, y puedo sentir que tu eres el portador del Dragón Emperador Rojo, y por lo tanto mi rival - Dijo Valí mientras obserbaba detenidamente a Issei - Lamentablemente parece que aun eres muy debil, por tu bien te sugiero que te vuelvas más fuerte o las cosas serán muy aburridas, bueno dicho esto me retiro.

\- Espera ¿A donde te llebas a Kokabiel? - Preguntó ahora Xenovia

\- Él será juzgado por traición y castigado por los altos mandos de Grigory - Contestó Vali - Ahora sin más que decir me voy, y no te olvides portador de Draig más te vale hacerte fuerte para darme una buena pelea, aun que no es que no haya con quien divertirme mientras te espero - Valí dijo esto mientras miraba a cierto duo de piratas mientras que nadie se daba cuenta, para luego desaparecer en el cielo.

\- Con que ese es el portador del emperador blanco de esta época - Pensaba en voz alta Rias

\- Ciertamente será un enemigo dificil, agradezco no estar en los zapatos de tu siervo - Dijo en forma burlona Raiser.

\- Eso no es gracioso Raiser - Contestó Rias mientras trataba de consolar a cierto castaño que tenía un aura de depresión por el hecho de tener que enfrentar a alguien tan fuerte - Pero cambiando de tema, nunca me espere que Newgate-san tuviera subordinados tan fuertes.

\- En efecto, y quien hubiera podido imaginar que Ace-kun sería así de fuerte - Dijo Akeno con su tono coqueto habitual.

\- Hablando de eso donde está Ace-san - Dijo el castaño mientras tratab de ubicar al peli negro.

\- Es cierto, no lo veo por ningún lado - Confirmaba Rias, haciendo que los demás comenzaran a buscar al peli negro, para darse cuenta que este se encontraba junto al pirata rubio en una escena que los sorprendió. Ace se encontraba de rodillas, con la cabeza tocando el suelo con tal fuerza que parecía que lo rompería en cualquier momento y si uno era obserbador se podía dar cuenta que lagrimas cantaros salían de su rostro, mientras que frente a él se encontraba parado un estoico Shirohige, solamente observando el comportamiento de su "hijo".

\- LO SIENTOOOO - Gritó Ace con lagrimas aun saliendo de sus ojos y con la cabeza aun en el suelo - LO SIENTO MUCHO, A PESAR DE TODO LO QUE TÚ Y LOS DEMÁS HICIERON TERMINÉ SIENDO ASESINADO POR AKAINU, A PESAR DE LA MUERTE DE VARIOS NAKAMAS, A PESAR DE QUE TU FUISTE GRAVEMENTE HERIDO, A PESAR DE LOS ESFUERZOS DE LUFFY TERMINÉ MURIENDO. LO SIENTOOOO MUCHOOOOOOO.

Las palabras de Ace estaban cargadas de tristeza y dolor, haciendo que incluso las personas que no supieran la situación sintieran pena por él, pero sabían que no debían intervenir en problemas claramente ajenos a ellos.

\- IDIOTA - Gritó ahora el pirata rubio con clara ira en su voz, mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Ace. Haciendo que en parte algunos sintieran enojo por la actitud de ese hombre frente a los sentimientos del peli negro, en especial Rias quien sentía que su admiración por ese hombre comenzaba a decaer para que luego de unos momentos se arrepintiera enormemente de haber dudado del pirata, sentimiento compartido tambien por aquellos que al inicio se enojaron, al ver lo que hizo a continuación.

\- ¿Como crees que puedo estar enojado cuando veo que mi hijo está vivo? - Dijo el pirata mientras lagrimas brotaban de su rostro y una sonrisa calida se dibujaba, para luego abrazar a Ace, el cual sorprendido por la acción de su padre no supo que hacer ni que decir, más que llorar, llorar por estar al lado de su padre una vez más, llorar por no estar solo en este mundo nuevo, y llorar por la alegría que este no era un sueño.

Sin duda era un cuadro muy tierno,lo cual conmovio a todos los presentes, incluso a cierta enviada de la iglesia que mostraba una pequeña sonrisa y a cierto ex heredero Phoenix que también sonreía pero tratando que nadie se diera cuenta. Pero pasaron unos segundos para que alguien de entre el grupo se diera cuenta de las palabras que dijo el pirata rubio.

\- ¿Acaso lo llamó hijo? - Preguntó sorprendida Asia al darse cuenta de las palabras de Shirohige, llamando la atención de todos y haciendolos entrar en razón de lo que dijo el pirata.

\- Es cierto - Dijo Rias mientras llebaba sus manos a la boca por la impresión

\- Si eso es cierto ¿Qué tan viejo es? - Preguntó Issei

\- ¿O será que lo engendró cuando era muy joven? - Preguntó Akeno, haciendo que sin querer cierto castaño se sintira celoso

Estas y muchas preguntas eran discutidas por el grupo Gremory, que al parecer habían olvidado la reñida batalla que habían tenido hace unos momentos, para dar rienda suelta al cotilleo con respecto a la vida familiar de pirata, tema que los tenía tan inmersos que no se dieron cuenta como Sona y su grupo se acercaban a donde ellos estaban.

Algunos días habían pasado desde el incidente de Kokabiel, y ahora nos encontramos en una ubicación totalmente diferente, en este lugar se podían ver puestos de comida y zonas de juego por doquier, en efecto este era el festival del puerto de Khou, y el ambiente del lugar no podía ser más animado, risas y aplausos se podían escuchar a lo largo del lugar lleno de gente, pero había un grupo en especial que es de nuestra importancia.

\- Issei quiero ese peluche - Decía cierta peli roja, la cual vestía un kimono rosa de color entero amarrado con un obi color violeta, mientras hacía un tierno puchero dirigido a la persona junto a ella.

\- Dejemelo a mí Buchou, conseguiré ese peluche para usted aun que me cueste la vida - Contestó con determinación el castaño, cosa que le sacaba una risa al dueño del stand por lo tierno que era, eso y porque ya era su tercer intento para conseguir el mencionado peluche. Pero como dicen a la tercer va la vencida.

En otro lugar se podía apreciar sentada en una mesa a cierta niña de pelo blanco, quien vestía un kimono amarillo con adornos florales con un obi color naranja claro, la cual estaba comiendo un plato de takoyaki, mientras que cierto caballero rubio la acompañaba a la vez que le caia una gota por la nuca al ser esta la 10ma porción de la chica, además que él se había comprometido en pagarle todo lo que consumiera durante el festival como muestra de su gratitud en el asunto de las espadas pero desafortunadamente para él en el momento que hizo el compromiso no tuvo en cuenta el apetito voraz de la joven, haciendo que temiera por como sobreviviría el resto del mes.

Y finalmente en un puesto de juego de pesca de peces se encontraban dos jovenes, una de pelo negro en cola de caballo que vestía un kimono celeste con obi amarillo, y otra de pelo azul corto con un mechon ver que vestía un kimono negro con dibujos de soles blancos en él y un obi de color vino. La joven de pelo azul se encontraba desesperadamente de atrapar a uno de los peces del juego, pues lo que comenzó como una simple curiosidad ahora se había convertido en una meta para la ex miembro de la iglesia, mientras que la morena de cola de caballo solo la obserbaba con su típica sonrisa, solo distrayendose de vez en cuandopara tomar rapidaz fotos del comportamiento de su rey junto con su peón, sin que estos se dieran cuenta por su puesto.

\- Maldición, juro que atraparé a uno de estos peces - Dijo Xenovia mientras nuevamente su presa se volvía a escapar.

\- Por favor Xenovia-san tranquilicese - Dijo cierta rubia ex monja con una gota en la nuca, la cual sorpresivamente se encontraba a cargo del juego, debido a que el encargado original había tenido que ir a apoyar en traer más comida del alamcen, pidiendole de favor a esa tierna joven que se quedara vigilando un momento su puesto.

\- Asia ¿Estas seguras que estas cosas funcionan? - Preguntó Xenovia mientras señalaba la red de papel con la que se supone debería atrapar a los peces.

\- Las redes están bien, es solo cuestión de habilidad - Dijo una persona la cual se ponía al lado de la peli azul, aparentemente con la intención de participar también en el juego y logrando obtener satisfacotriamente uno de los peces - ¿Lo ves?

\- Felicidades - Dijo Asia sonriendo

\- Ara ara pero si es Sona-sama - Dijo Akeno en su tono habitual

\- Un gusto en verlos - Dijo la morena Sitri

\- ¿Acaso vino sola? - Preguntó Akeno

\- No, de hecho traje a todo mi sequito conmigo - Dijo Sona mientras señalaba diferentes puestos de comida y juegos en donde se encontraban los miembros de su nobleza, siendo en su mayoría jovenes hermosas que vestían kimonos, pero dentro de este grupo había alguien que destacaba y ese era un chico posicicón fetal y con aura de depresión rodeandolo.

\- Ara ¿Qué le pasa a Saji-kun? - Preguntó Akeno

\- Verás, le dije a los miembros de mi sequito que los llevaría a un lugar como recompensa por su arduo trabajo al mantener la barrera mágica durante el incidente de Kokabiel, les dije que trajeran ropa con la que se sintieran comodos, pero parece que Saji mal interpretó el mensaje y creyó que iriamos a un lugar elegante, por lo que se puso su mejor traje y ya imaginaras la sorpresa que se llevó cuando llegamos al festival - Dijo SOna mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

\- Ya veo -Dijeron las tres chicas Gremory mientras mostraban una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Por cierto, a pesar que fue Newgate-san quien nos invitó a este evento no lo veo por ningún lado - Preguntí Sona

\- Ara ara ¿Acaso Sona-sama está interesada en ver a Newgate-san? - Preguntó juguetonamente Akeno

\- Cla cla claro que no, es solo que quería agradecerle de nuevo por su ayuda durante lo de Kokabiel, es todo - Dijo la heredera Sitri tartamudeando mientras un leve rubor se mostraba en sus meillas por la insinuación de la reina Gremory, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para la Himejima.

\- Ufufufu bueno, si eso es lo que quiere Newgate-san se encuentra por allá - Dijo Akeno mientras señalaba un lugar en donde se podía ver a un gran grupo de gente reunida, a lo que tanto Akeno como Sona se acercaron a ver el motivo de tanta gente. El motivo de esto era, increiblemente, un concurso de bebidas de cuyos participantes solo quedaban en pie tres personas, todas conocidas para el duo de demonios.

\- Rindanse mocosos, aun no ha nacido la persona que pueda ganarme en competencias de bebida - Gritó Edward con la cara roja por el alcohol, mientras terminaba otra jarra de cerveza y la ponía en la mesa con la intención de coger otra.

\- Puede que seas mi capitán pero no pienso dejarte las cosas faciles - Decía un colorado Ace, mientras imitaba la acción de su capitán.

\- No pienso dejarme ganar por simples humanos,lo juro por el honor del clan Phoenix - Dijo ahora un casi ebrio Raiser. Las personas se reían de lo que decía pues pensaban que solo eran delirios de ebrio.

A los lados de la mesa en donde el trío se encontraba se podían ver a personas desmayadas en el piso, las cuales no pudieron seguirle el ritmo a esos tres, también se podía oir entre la multitud las voces de personas que comenzaba a hacer apuestas sobre quien sería el ganador de la competencia.

\- ¿Como es que las cosas termianron así? - Preguntó Sona mientras una ceja le comenzaba a palpitar, mientras oia la alegre risa del pirata rubio al ver que ni el peli negro ni el otro rubio podían competir contra él.

\- Bueno, al parecer comenzó por otra pelea entre Raiser y Ace-kun por el último dango de un puesto, y al ver que eso no se resolvía Newgate-san les dijo que si querían pelear lo hicieran en ese concurso de bebida - Dijo Akeno - Lo gracioso del asunto es que Koneko aprovecho el descuido de ellos y compró el último dango del puesto sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

\- Que estupidos - Dijo Sona mientras una gota caia de su nuca - Pero aun así parecen felices - La heredera Sitri dijo esto último con una sonrisa, al ver esa escena la cual por alguna razón le recordaba a un cuadro familiar entre dos hijos peleando tiernamente y su padre tratando tranquilizarlos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Sin duda el sería un buen padre - Dejó escapar Sona inconscientemente Sona sin darse cuenta.

\- Ara ¿Acaso Sona-sama dijo quiere que Newgate-san sea el padre de sus hijos? - Dijo nuevamente Akeno en tono juguetón.

\- No digas tonterías, solo decía que él tenía un caracter muy paternal - Trató de excusarce Sona con la cara roja como tomate.

\- ¿En serio? - Volvió a presionar Akeno

\- Lo digo en serio, en cualquier caso ¿Quién crees que gane? Creo que debería apostar Portgas-san - Dijo Sona tratando de cambiar el tema de conversaicón, pero aun conservando el rubor en sus mejillas por la pregunta de Akeno, cosa que le parecía gracioso a la Himejima mientras consideraba el hacer un trato con cierta maou de coletas para comerciar fotos de Sona con ella. En cualquier, estaba asegura que las cosas se pondrían más interesantes de ahora en adelante siempre y cuando esa persona frente a ella estuviese presente, siendo esos los pensamientos de Akeno mientras veía como cierto pirata rubio abrazaba de los hombros a cierto par de jovenes subordinados suyos, mientras reía con clara alegría.

 **Hola chicos, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo el capitulo, tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo, me hubiera gustado hacerlo antes pues ya tenía la idea de como iba a ser cuando publique el 3er cap, pero tuve asesoría de colegiatura profesional al semana pasada además que tuve visita de familiares a mi casa, razón por la que me retrasé, en todo caso planeo que el periodo de capitulos subidos no sea mayor a un mes, claro que si lo puedo tener antes lo haré como ha sido hasta ahora, de todos modos gracias por el apoyo a esta teoría, siempre leo las reviews que me dejan pues es lo que me alienta a sacar más rapido los caps y meterle más ganas a esta historia que tanto a mí como varios de ustedes les gusta, ademas que me gusta escuchar sus opiniones. Dicho esto nos vemos el prox cap, que les aseguro traerá más cosas que los sorprenderán.**


	5. Chapter 5: Los dias de piratas y demonio

**EL YONKOU DEL NUEVO MUNDO EN UN MUNDO NUEVO**

 **EP. 5: LOS DIAS DE LOS PIRATAS Y LOS DEMONIOS**

 **Prologo:**

El lugar donde nos encontramos es la ciudad de Khou, siendo más específico la academia más importante de la ciudad en donde hace aproximadamente una hora se había llevado a cabo una batalla, que de haber salido mal hubiera significado el inicio de una guerra entre las tres facciones del mundo sobrenatural, pero afortunadamente gracias a la intervención de ciertos individuos, la catastrofe pudo evitarse, logrando eliminar la amenza. Pero ese no es el punto importante ahora pues luego de que la alegría de haber derrotado a la persona detrás de todo, el angel caido Kokabiel, hubiera pasado, la atención ahora estaba centrada en cierto joven de pelo negro y en otro individuo de pelo rubio, pues después del enfrentamiento con el cadre de Grigory, todos tenían muchas preguntas para el duo, y querían respuestas.

El interrogatorio por así decirlo se estaba llevando a cabo en el salón del club de ocultismo, estando en la habitación las herederas de las casas Gremory y Sitri, Rias y Sona respectibamente, acompañadas por los miembros de sus sequitos, incluyendo a cierto demonio peón rubio acomodado en una esquina quien seguía desmayado, también se encontraba el tercer hijo de la casa Phoenix, Raiser, y finalmente las personas interrogadas en cuestión, Portgas D. Ace y Edward Newgate. Los piratas junto a Raiser se encontraban sentados en el sofá del club y en el sofa frente a ellos se encontraban sentadas el duo de herederas demonio con los miembros de sus sequitos parados a sus espaldas, y en frente de las personas sentadas se encontraban ubicadas sobre la mesa de centro una taza de té para cada uno.

\- Muy bien, repasemos lo que ha pasado hasta ahora - Dijo Sona en tono serio, obteniendo un asentimiento como respuesta del trio frente a ella.

\- Primero que todo, debido a que eramos incapaces de lidiar solas contra Kokabiel y sus esbirros, y que los refuerzos que pedimos al inframundo no llegarían a tiempo, Sona se puso en contacto con Newgate-san para solicitar que nos ayude - Dijo Rias.

\- A lo cual Newgate-san accedió y llegó a la academia al poco tiempo junto con Raiser, reuniendose con mi grupo para que le indiquemos donde se encontraba peleando el grupo de Rias peleando - Continuó Sona.

\- Para que luego el nos diera el encuentro a mí y a mi grupo en la batalla, donde mandó a Raiser a ayudar con los cerberos mientras que Newgate-san planeaba enfrentarse contra Kokabiel, luego de haber ayudado a Kiba en su pelea contra el exorcista renegado - Volvió a retomar Rias - ¿Estamos todos claros hasta este punto?

Las otras cuatro personas sentadas en los sofas volvieron a asentir a manera de respuesta afirmativa a la pregunta de la Gremory.

\- Ahora este es el punto importante del asunto - Dijo Sona a la vez que se acomodaba los lentes y asentuando con su tono de voz la importancia del tema- En el momento en que Newgate-san había logrado esquivar un ataque de Kokabiel, Portgas-san aparece de la nada dandole una patada al cerbero que iba a atacar a Newgate-san, no sin antes haber golpeado y dejar inconsciente a uno de los miembros de mi sequito para poder entrar al campus de la academia.

Nuevamente las mismas personas volvieron a asentir, con la diferencia que en esta ocación Ace también hizo una reverencia mientras ofrecía una sincera disculpa hacia Sona y a un todavía inconsciente Saji. Haciendo que a todos los demonios presentes tuvieran el mismo pensamiento "Es muy educado", haciendo que algunos mostraran sonrisas nerviosas por lo ironico que a pesar de eso hubiera dejado en tan mal estado a Saji.

\- El hecho que Portgas-san se haya logrado colar en la academia es lo de menos, lo que más nos interesa ahora es que haya sido capaz de dejar inconsciente tano a un demonio como a un cerbero de un solo golpe, además de haber peleado en terminos iguales, sino es que mejores, contra un angel caido de rango cadre, y por si fuera poco que lo hiciera con lo que parece ser magía de fuego del clan Phoenix sin que él pertenezca a este, y que no desprenda ninguna clase de energía mágicas provenienete a ninguna de las facciones o grupos del inframundo - Terminó de explicar Sona.

El pirata menor volteó a ver a su capitán, como pidiendo su permiso para responder las preguntas que tenían amabas herederas, logrando obtener el permiso del ex Yonkou en forma de un asentimiento, haciendo que el pirata volteara a ver a ambas jovenes frente a él.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo nada que ver con esos Phoenix de los que ustedes hablan, y si puedo usar fuego es porque comí la mera mera no mi, lo que me hace un "hombre de fuego" - Ace dijo esto mientras levantaba uno de sus indices y hacía una pequeña flama en la punta de este.

Esta respuesta solo había confundido aún más a los demonios.

-¿Qué es eso de la "mera mera no mi"? - Preguntó Rias

\- Es una akuma no mi de clase logia - Contestó Ace, algo extrañado que no supieran sobre lo que hablaba, pues supuso que cuando su capitán le dijo que les había explicado las cosas fundamentales sobre su mundo original, también había hablado de las akuma no mi, pues él mismo era un usuario. Pero en ese momento, al volver a ver que luego de su explicación, todos tenían rostros de confusión aún mayor al anterior, se dio cuenta que lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Acaso ellas no lo sabían? - Preguntó Ace con cara de asombro mientras veía a su capitán, el cual solo dejó escapar un suspiro a la vez que se culpaba por haber estado tan inmerso en la alegría de haberse reecnontrado de nuevo con su "Hijo", que olvidó por completo el decirle que había cosas que no les había contado a los demonios, de hecho estuvo más preocupado en explicarle de la manera más rápida y sencilla lo poco que sabía sobre el mundo sobrenatural, mientras caminaban hacia la sala del club. El pobre Ace ciertamente se sorprendió mucho de eso, pero dada su experiencia a lo largo del Grand Line y aun más en su segunda mitad, había visto cosas realmente locas con las que nunca imaginó, así que si bien la ixestencia de seres sobrenaturales era algo impresionante para el pirata también era algo aceptable para él.

Pero volviendo al presente, el que tomó ahora la palabra fue el pirata mayor.

\- Bueno, supongo que de nada sirve ocultarlo más - Dijo Edward mientras se rascaba la nuca. Este comentario hizo que el duo de herederas se sorprendiera y prestaran mayor anteción a lo que el pirata iba a decir - En nuestro mundo existen unas frutas especiales, de las cuales nunca hay dos iguales, que otorgan habilidades peculiares a los que las comen.

\- ¿Qué clase de habilidades? - Preguntó Sona con clara curiosidad.

\- Eso depende del tipo de fruta que comas - Contestó ahora Ace - existen tres tipos de Akuma no mi, las paramecia, las zoan y las logia.

\- ¿Y cual es la diferencia entre cada una? - Preguntó ahora Rias

\- Las paramecia dan diferentes tipos de habilidades a tu cuerpo, como poder convertir partes del mismo en cualquier tipo de arma, oxidar cualquier cosa que toques, lanzar rallos que ralentizen a tu oponente por un tiempo limitado, entre otras. Estas son las akuma no mi más comunes - Dijo Ace.

\- Las siguientes son las zoan, las cuales te permiten obtener la fuerza y habilidades de diferentes tipos de animales, haciendote capaz de transformar tu propio cuerpo en un hibrido de humano y el tipo de animal que obtuviste, este tipo de fruta es usada en su mayoría por peleadores de cuerpo a cuerpo - Prosiguió Shirohige.

\- Y finalmente las logia, las cuales son el tipo más raro de akuma no mi, pues convierten a la persona que las coma, en una especie de avatar del elemento que les tocó, como el humo, rayo, hielo o luz, haciendolos intangibles a la mayoría de ataques físicos, y por lo tanto virtualmente invencibles - Terminó de explicar Ace, mientras sacaba pecho de lo orgulloso que estaba de poseer este tipo de akuma no mi.

La explicación de los piratas había dejado sin palabras tanto a Sona y a Rias, como al resto de demonios presentes, haciendo que algunos se quedaran con la boca abierta, mientras que otros solo tenían los ojos realmente abiertos. Definitivamente si cosas así pasaban en el mundo de origen de esos dos piratas, en donde si por el simple hecho de comer una fruta es posbile que obtengas un poder que te haría comparable con un miembro de alto rango de cualquiera de las facciones, sin mencionar que otras cosas o sucesos fantásticos pudieran ocurrir a diario en ese lugar y no los hayan mencionado, entonces los humanos de ese lugar no pueden considerarse "Normales" bajo ninguna circunstancia.

\- Y esas akuma no mi de las que hablan ¿Son algo común en su mundo? - Preguntó Sona

\- Bueno, no es que sean tan comunes como para que encuentres usuarios de akuma no mi en todos lados, pero si exiten muchas personas que las han comido, especialmente entre piratas y marines de alto rango - Contestó Ace.

\- Espera ¿Eso significa que Newgate-san también ha comido una akuma no mi?! - Preguntó ahora Rias con sorpresa, mientras volteaba a ver a Edward, al igual que varios de los presentes.

\- Si, yo también soy un usuario - Dijo Edward mientras bebía de su té, sorprendiendo a los presentes. En ese momento un click se sonó en la cabeza de Sona.

\- ¿Acaso esa Akuma no mi es una que otorga un gran poder destructivo a su portador? - Preguntó Sona, espectante por la respuesta que de ser la esperada, la cual posiblemente validaría la teoría que tenía en su mente.

\- Bueno, de hecho así es - Contestó Ace mientras se rascaba la nuca - ¿Acaso han visto a Padre usarla?

\- Si, de hecho la usó para destrozar un edificio en una pelea durante un evento del inframundo - Contestó Sona, ahora segura de que su teoría era correcta, la cual consistía en que Edward era un usuario de una fruta con caracteristicas destructivas o que potenciara inumanamente la fuerza de alguien, la cual usó para derrotar a Raiser.

\- ¿En serio? - Preguntarón sorprendidos el trio sentado delante de las herederas, llamando la atención que cierto pirata rubio también preguntara.

\- No juegue conmigo Newgate-san - Dijo Sona - Revisé varias veces el video del combate que tuvo con Raiser y noté que en el momento del impacto, el puño con el que lo golpeó se tornó de un color metálico. Al principio pensaba que era un error de grabación, pero ahora con lo dicho por Portgas-san, puedo deducir que es una de las características de la akuma no mi que posee.

Sona apodtó una pose de orgullo al haber creido que había resuelo el misterio de la descomunal fuerza de el hombre frente a ella, aquí la palabra clave es "Creido", mientras que internamente su mente podía descansar al pensar que era verdad que ningún ser humano era capaz de obtener una fuerza física tan descomunal sin contar con alguna clase de poder sobrenatural que lo apoyase. Pero para la pobre de Sona, sus esperanzas al igual que su orgullo serían vilmente destrozados por las palabras de cierto pirata de pelo negro.

\- Esa no es la akuma no mi de padre - Dijo Ace de forma apenada por tener que desvaratar la hipotesis de una orgullosa Sona.

\- ¿Eh? - Fue el único sonido que la heredera Sitri dejó escapar en su confusión por las palabras de Ace.

\- Por lo que tu me dices, padre solamente lo golpeó con haki de armadura en su puño - Dijo Ace, mientras alzaba su mano para luego formar un puño y aplicarle haki de armadura logrando que este tome un color metálico - ¿Lo que viste es algo como esto?

Sona esta perpleja por lo que estaba viendo, pues ahora el puño de Ace era igual al que había visto en las grabaciones del Rating Game, solo pudo asentir torpemente.

\- Si, es igual - Dijo Sona aun sorprendida. A lo que el pirata rubio notando el estado de la morena, dejó escapar un suspiro pues debería hacer otra explicación tediosa, sin duda eso era molesto para el ex yonkou.

\- El haki es una fuerza que todos los seres humanos de nuestro mundo poseen, pero solo unos cuantos deciden entrenarla - Dijo el pirata con la mirada puesta en Sona - Existen dos tipos de haki, el haki de armadura que potencia la resistencia y fuerza física, y el haki de observación que permite detectar las presencias a tu alrededor al igual que leer sus movimientos.

Un silencio volvió a ocupar la habitación tras la declaración del pirata, el cual intencionalmente había decidido omitir la existencia del haki del emperador para ahorrarse más problemas y explicaciones de las que ya había.

Ahora no solo sabían que en su mundo existen algunas frutas que otorgan poderes descomunales a las personas que las comen, sino que ahora descubrían que los seres humanos de ese lugar contaban en su interior con un poder que si lo entrenaban podrían llegar a causar un daño tan grande como el que Edward había causado en el coliseo del Rating Game, si en un principio Sona estaba preocupada, ahora estaba asustada sobre que tan fuerte podían llegar a ser los humanos en ese mundo, y que seguramente habría cosas aun más sorprendentes incluso para los habitantes del mundo sobre natural.

\- Espera ¿Entonces me dices que eso que hizo Newgate-san en el coliseo, otras personas son capaces de hacerlo en tu mundo? - Preguntó Issei, que estaba parado detrás de Rias, con el rostro algo palido.

\- Bueno, si - Dijo Ace mientras adoptava una pose pensativa con la mano en su mentón, recordando todas las personas que había conocido que fueran capaces de hacer algo como lo que le habían descrito - De hecho, escuche de mi abuelo que una vez tuvo una pelea con un hombre que era capaz de partir a la mitad una isla de hielo solo con su cabeza.

\- ¿En serio?!- Preguntó Issei con rostro aún más palido tanto por lo escuchado como por lo que podía responderle el peli negro - ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó con tu abuelo?

\- Mi abuelo terminó por vencerlo y deformarle la cabeza de un golpe - Dijo Ace con una risa nerviosa al recordar lo alegre que se ponía su abuelo cada vez que recordaba ese duelo que tuvo contra Don Chinjao - Aun que para eso tuvo que entrenar su puño, y terminó destruyendo ocho montañas de un golpe cada una.

En este punto ya las mandibulas de los demonios les exigían que si continuaban abriendolas tanto al escuchar cada cosa que decía el duo de piratas, mejor las dejaran abiertas o de lo contrario terminarían dislocandolas.

\- Gurarara eso me traer recuerdos - Dijo Edward mientras recordaba imagenes de sus días por esas épocas venían a su mente - Hubo un gran revuelo por el resultado de ese duelo, y Don Chinajo estuvo encerrado en su cuarto por casi un año por estar avergonzado por el estado en que quedó su cabeza, y también fue cuando el apodo de tu abuelo se comenzó a hacer famoso "El Puño Garp".

La risa ahora era compartida por el duo de piratas al recordar a cierto vice-almirante de la marina, el cual se encontraba sentado en su mundo comiendo unas galletas de arroz que de la nada estornudó de repente. Sin duda ese abuelo era todo un personaje.

Una vez los demonios terminaron de asimilar la información, a la vez que varios se sobaban la cabeza por el dolor que les producía el procesar toda esa información fantástica y el estar en constante asombro por lo que les decían el duo frente a ellos.

\- ¿Oye Sona acaso deseas saber cuál es la fruta que comí o cual es su poder? - Preguntó Edward con una sonrisa algo siniestra. pues encontraba divertido el estado en que estaban los jovenes frente a él.

\- No! - Gritó Sona inconscientemente, llamando la atención de varios, incluyendose ella misma pues no entendía el porque lo había hecho, pero una vez meditó un poco descubrió que era por miedo, miedo a que lo que dijera el hombre frente a ella terminara por quebrar el último atisbo de cordura que le quedaba después de haber tenido esta charla - No es necesario, como usted no le dio esta información a Sirzerch-sama, asumo que usted tiene sus razones y no deseo forzarlo a revelar sus secretos Newgate-san - Dijo la heredera Sitri, tratando de retomar su compostura a la vez que justificaba su embarazosa reacción anterior.

Tanto el pirata rubio como el resto de ocupantes se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de Sona, pero nadie dijo nada para no avergonzar a la heredera Sitri.

\- Bueno, cambiando de tema, hay otro asunto del que tengo duda, Portgas-san - Dijo la heredera Gremory, haciendo que el mencionado volterara a verla y esperara la pregunta - ¿Por qué llama a Newgate-san "Padre"?

Todos estaban espectantes por escuchar la respuesta del joven peli negro, haciendo que creyeran que el tiempo pasara en camara lenta en el momento en que Ace abría su boca para responder.

\- Como dije antes, era miembro de la tripulación de piratas de Padre - Contestó Ace mientras una sonrisa nostalgica se dibujaba en su rostro, pues conforme hablaba, los recuerdos de sus días en el Moby Dick se le venían a la mente - Aun que más que una tripulación, eramos una familia, en la que todos veiamos a nuestro capitán como un Padre. Él fue el único que nos brindó un hogar a varios de nosotros, sin importar quien fuer él nunca dijo que nos discriminó sin importar nuestro origen, y nos dirigió por un camino decente a pesar de ser piratas, por eso y mucho más todos lo reconocimos como nuestro padre, y seriamos capaces de enfrentar al mismo infierno y apostar nuestras vidas por él sin dudarlo, porque sabemos que él haría lo mismo por nosotros.

Los demonios sentían la calidez que brotaban de las palabras del pirata menor mientras hablaba, dejando claro el gran aprecio que sentía tanto por su capitán como por sus compañeros de tripulación. Estas palabras hicieron que Rias, sin darse cuenta, formara una sonrisa en su rostro, al comprender la situación que Ace describía pues al igual que él y su capitán, ella también veía a los miembros de su nobleza como su familia.

Pero tambíen hubo algo que le causó un punzón en el corazón a la Gremory, y fue el hecho que aun que los considerara su familia y se preocupaba genuinamente por ellos, ella aun distaba mucho de poder evocar ese sentimiento que el pirata mayor irradiaba con tanta facilidad, pues a pesar de que sus siervos también la querían y serían capaces de defenderla a capa y espada como ya lo han hecho antes, ella sentía que el sentimiento que profezaba Ace por su capitán era mucho más complejo y fuerte de lo que sus siervos sentían por ella, pues a pesar que ambos fueran sentimientos de amor por su lider, el del pirata parecía ser uno mucho más maduro pues se sentía como si genuinamente lo considerara como su padre, y no solo llamarlo así por una obligación o por un debil sentimiento de gratitud.

Por el lado de Sona solo pudía sorprenderse al enterarse de esa faceta completamente nueva del hombre frente a ella. Ella había descubierto, con el pasar del tiempo y sus breves interacciones con el pirata, que Edward Newgate, a pesar de mostrar una actitud que lograba sacarla de sus casillas en ocaciones, era un buen hombre que no dudaba en brindar su apoyo a quien lo necesite sin importarle lo que pueda pasar, despues de todo esta era una de las razones por las que su compañera heredera admiraba al pirata como modelo a seguir, pues ahora veía que tanto la peli roja como el rubio compartían ese amor por sus subordinados. Pero lo que acababa de escuchar era algo incomprensible para ella, una persona que deja entrar a cualquiera para ser miembro de su tripulación, sería lo mismo que ella dejara entrar a cualquier persona dentro de su nobleza; con esto no es que ella tenga algún tipo de discriminación o problema por el estilo, era más bien por el hecho que para ella le era dificil confiar en las personas, pues como demonio de clase alta, ella era consciente de la maldad que las personas pueden llegar a ocultar, y no como rey no permitiría que una persona así entrara a su preciada nobleza, para que al final terminara lastimando o peor aun a uno de sus miembros o a ella misma.

Sin duda, para Sona ese asunto era algo muy sospechoso, pues nadie en su sano juicio haría algo como eso a menos que tuviera un motivo oculto, y como si su cabeza se hubiera iluminado, Sona pesnó que de seguro ese hombre tenía una razón para aceptar a cualquiera en su tripulación. Cabe decir que la heredera Sitri, al ser de caracter calculador y anatilico, siempre tiende a ponerse en guardia ante las cosas que le resultan fuera de lo común, por lo que en este momento lo que pasaba por su cabeza era en primer lugar que las motivos que tuvo el pirata para aceptar a cualquier persona dentro de su tripulación eran todos malos, y segundo que al ella ya dar por sentado que el pirata tenía intenciones oscuras para reclutar a cualquier persona en su tripulación sin importar quien fuera, ella comenzaba a arrepentirse por haber comenzado bajar la guardia ante el pirata.

\- ¿Cúal era su motivo para hacer eso? ¿Acaso usted tenía segundas intenciones para admitir a cualquiera dentro de su tripulación o acaso es usted estúpido y deja que cualquier persona se suba a su barco sin importarle la seguridad de los miembros de su tripiulación? - Preguntó Sona, queriendo averiguar los motivos del pirata.

El comentario de la morena molestó a Rias, pues para ella, esa había sido una pregunta grosera por parte de la heredera Sitri, la cual ni se inmuto al notar la mirada afilada de su amiga, mientras esperaba la respuesta del pirata.

\- Gurarara, si supongo que para cualquiera que esuche la forma en que lo dices, sonaría raro - Dijo el pirata, desestimanndo la pregunta un tanto grosera de Sona.

\- ¿Acaso no piensa responder? - Trató de presionar la morena

\- No estoy obligado a hacerlo - Conestó el pirata, logrando molestar a Sona por su actitud.

\- ¿Acaso ocultaba algún motivo? - Volvió a insistir Soma, tratando de provocar a Shirohige, esperando que respondiera, pero lo único que conseguía era que Rias la mirara con mayor enojo, con cada palabra que decía la Sitri.

\- Creía que ya habíamos dejado atrás el punto en que tú desconfiabas de mí - Dijo en tono serio Edward.

\- Si no hay desconfianza entre ambos, entonces porfavor responda la pregunta Newgate-san.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua por algo tan simple? - Preguntó el pirata

\- No me importa, y porfavor no evada el tema - Sona se negaba a ceder, cada segundo que pasaba estaba más empesinada en descubrir los supuestos motivos malvados del pirata - ¿Acaso buscaba una basta flota pirata que este bajo sus ordenes y así ganar poder? ¿O acaso solo quería subordinados a los que pueda manipular facilmente, vendiendoles la idea de que su tripulación es una familia y que usted como padre tiene el derecho de ordenarles cualquier cosa? Porfavor corrijame si me equivoco Newgate-san.

Con esta ultima frase Sona ya había colmado el vaso, incluso para los miembros del sequito de la heredera Sitri creían que ella se estaba excediendo con sus palabras, y ni que hablar con cierta peli roja sentada a su lado, la cual no pudo aguantar la enorme falta de respeto que estaba haciendo Sona, y sin importar la larga amistad que las une, Rias no aguantaría ni un segundo más que Sona siga ofendiendo a la persona que tanto respetaba y que las había salvado a ambas hace no más de dos horas, hecho que al parecer la morena Sitri lo había olvidado. Pero antes que Rias pudiera decir algo, una voz se oyó del lado del ex yonkou.

\- Sona-kaicho, por favor modere sus palabras - Dijo un enojado Ace, mientras le dirgía una mirada dura a Sona. Este hecho sorprendió a Rias, Akeno, Sona y Tsubaki, pues ellas eran compañeras de clases con el peli negro, y hasta el momento no habían visto que este mostra una expresión que no fuera una sonrisa sinsera o una cara relajada; haciendo que las cuatro sintieran un escalofrío extra al ver que un joven tan amable y tranquilo podía poner una expresión tan intimidante - Una familia.

\- ¿Una familia? - La última frase dicha por el pirata de pelo negro agarró desprevenida a la morena Sitri, pues no entendía a que se refería con eso

\- El motivo de Padre para dar cobijo en su tripulación a cualquier persona, era el tener una familia - Sentenció el pirata

\- Ace - Llamó el pirata mayor al comandante de su segunda división, con la intención de averiguar porque dio información privada que su capitán trataba de evitar mencionar.

\- Lo siento padre, pero no puedo quedarme tranquilo mientras hablan mal de tí enfrente de mi, no lo permití con Akainu y menos lo haré con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil - Contestó Ace con firmeza, a la vez que se inclinaba con dirección a su capitán en señal de disculpa por haberlo desobedecido.

\- ¿Una familia? ¿Eso es absurdo? ¿No se da cuenta de lo peligroso que es el dejar entrar a cualquier persona a su tripulación? Pudieron haber intentado asesinarlo a usted o a cualquier otro miembro de su barco - Inquirió Sona, una vez asimiló superficialmente la respuesta del peli negro.

\- No "Pudieron haber intentado asesinarlo", sino que realmente lo intentaron - Volvió a contestar Ace

\- ¿Eh? ¿Entonces realemente hubieron personas que se unieron a su tripulación con la intención de matarlo? - Preguntó Sona sorprendida, pues su hipotesis era cierta.

\- Así es, de hecho yo mismo intenté matarlo en varias ocaciones, cuando ingresé a su barco - COntestó el peli negro

Los presentes se quedaron callados ante tal revelación, pues nunca cruzó por sus cabezas que ese joven que profezaba un amor y lealtad incondicional hacia su capitán, alguna vez tuvo la intención de acabar con la vida de ese hombre. Y ahora la duda era que pasó para que cambiara su forma de pensar.

\- Apuñalarlo, asfixiarlo, dispararle, envenenarlo, lo intenté todo y aun así falle. Pero a pesar de eso, él nunca dejó de sonreirme ni me echó de su barco, incluso le dijo al resto de miembros de la tripulación que querían matarme por haber intentado matarlo que no mi hicieran nada porque en algún momento ellos también hicieron lo mismo. Esto pasó con todos los que nos unimos a su tripulación, algunos tratamos de asesinarlo y otros realemente querían formar parte de su barco, pero él nunca vio diferencias y nos trató a todos por igual, dandonos un hogar y a personas a las que podíamos llamar familia, eso es algo que jamás podré termina de agradecerle mi capitán - Volvió adeclarar el pirata con tono serio y mirada acerada hacia la presidenta del consejo estudiantil - Así que ten más respeto con la persona que me salvó la vida.

Nuevamente el silencio tomó la sala, con la diferencia que ahora un aire de incomodidad se unía a este, siendo especialmente fuerte alrededor de cierta morena de pelo negro, la cual tenía una mirada baja tras la declaración del peli negro, pues su verguenza por haber tan juzgado erroneamente a una persona que no solo la había salvado, sino que le había demostrado con sus acciones que era alguien de confianza, a pesar de su caracter aparentemente impulsivo. Y que solo por su maldito habito de pensar lo peor de las personas que no conocía totalmente, había hechado por la borda esa opinión que tenía del pirata y como resultado lo llenó de acusaciones ofensivas, difamando algo que resultó ser lo más preciado para el pirata rubio. Sin duda la palabra estupida no era suficiente para describir como se sentía Sona en este momento, por lo mal que se había comportado hacia la persona sentada frente a ella, y a quien no se atrevía ni si quiera a mirar a la cara.

Por otro lado, Rias era una mezcla de emociones, sintiendo por un lado que su respeto hacia ese hombre crecer más y más, mientras que por el otro, su enojo hacia su compañera heredera también crecía exponencialmente, pero ella se encargaría de lidiar con ella cuando esten a solas.

\- Calmate Ace - Habló el pirata rubio - Agradezco tu preocupación pero no es necesario que te enojes, porque también en parte Sona tienen razón en desconfiar.

\- Pero padre.. - Intentó refutar ahora el peli negro.

\- Todos sabemos que sin importar el mundo de donde vengas, siempre exiten personas que se aprovechan de otros, y admitamoslo, el hecho que haya permitido que cualquier persona entre a mi barco, puede resultar sospechoso para cualquiera que lo esuche - Explicó Edward con total calma - Además que somos personas de otro mundo, que ella no conocen mucho y que a la vez contamos con un poder que podría traerles problemas a ellas como a sus mentadas facciones, asi que es normal que alguien tan cuidadoso como Sona se preocupe.

Tras lo dicho por el pirata, el ambiente en la sala pareció tranquilizarse, ya que la pricipal persona ofendida no le deba importancia al acto grosero por parte de la demonio morena.

\- Bueno si eso es todo, ha sido una noche larga, y mañana el chico pajaro y yo debemos madrugar para pescar lo suficiente para apoyar a los puestos de comida del festival del puerto - Dijo Edward, mientras que una gota caia por la nuca de Raiser al recordar el asunto de la pesca para el festival, por lo que con todo este problema apenas tendría tiempo para dormir un par de horas como mucho, haciendo que también se comenzara a formar un aura de tristeza a su alrededor.

\- Padre ¿Estás trabajando en el puerto? - Preguntí Ace, solo buscando confirmación, pues él ya suponía la respuesta

\- Así es, yo y el chico pajaro nos estamos quedando en un barco pesquero que Rias nos dio, y estamos trabajando comopescadores - Contestó el pirata rubio.

\- Ya veo - Dijo el pirata peli negro, luego volteando a ver a la mencionada peli roja y hacer una reverencia - Muchas gracias por la ayuda a mi capitán.

\- No te preocupes Portgas-san - Contestó Rias mientras hacia un gesto con su mano que indicaba que eso no era nada - Más bien, me alegra mucho que el Going Gremory les sea de utilidad.

Una gota de sudor cayó por la nuca de todos los miembros del sequito de la peli roja, al oir de nuevo el horrible nombre que su rey le había puesto al navio, y sobre todo porque ella estaba orgullosa de ese nombre.

\- ¿Going Gremory? - Preguntó Ace extrañado sobre a que se refería.

\- Es el nombre del barco que le dí a Newgate-san - Contestó Rias con orgullo

\- De hecho Newgate-san decidió rebautizar el barco - Habló la reina de Rias, haciendo que ella volteara a verla sorprendida por esa nueva información, para luego voltear a ver a Edward, quien había retomado lo dicho por Akeno.

\- Si, ahora se llama "Shin Sekai" (Nuevo Mundo) - Dijo el pirata con algo de pena por tener que decirle a Rias eso, mientras ella ponía ojos de cachorro por haber dejado de lado el nombre que tanto le gustaba - Ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde te estás quedando Ace?

\- Bueno, las personas del albergue a donde me mandaron fueron muy amables y me consiguieron un cuarto cerca a la academia, ya que el albergue queda muy lejos de la escuelo, pero como aun soy legalmente menor debo ir cada cierto tiempo para reportarme con ellos - Dijo el pirata peli negro, mientras que su capitán parecía estar meditando en algo mientras lo escuchaba.

\- Ya veo, Rias ¿Puedes ayudarme para que Ace esté bajo mi ciudado? - Dijo el ex yonkou, obteniendo una sonrisa por parte de la peli roja, la cual ya esperaba una solicitud de este estilo por parte del pirata rubio.

\- No habrá problema, Newgate-san - Dijo alagremente Rias, obteniendo un agradecimiento por parte de Shirohige.

\- Bueno si eso es todo, el chico pajaro y yo nos retiramos, Ace en cuanto tengas permiso ven al muelle, estamos teniendo un festival esta semana y nos vendría bien algo de ayuda, además hace un buen tiempo que no bebemos juntos - Dijo Edward con una sonrisa

\- Por supuesto - Contestó de manera igual de alegre el peli negro.

\- Ustedes también podrían darse una vuelta por el festival, será muy entretenido y mientras más clientes vayan nos irá mejor - Dijo Shirohige dirigiendose al resto de jovenes, tanto reyes como siervos, de los cuales solo al grupo Gremory parecían iluminarseles los ojos con la idea de ir a un festival. Cosa que aprovechó el pirata rubio para hacer una pequeña broma - Después de todo, ya es hora que ustedes dos tengan una cita de una vez, par de mocosos.

Esa frase del pirata fue dicha mientras señalaba, a cierto castaño y a peli roja, quienes tras las palabras del rubio, sus cabezas comenzaron a tornarse de color similar al pelo de Shanks, para luego comenzar a brotar vapor de sus orejas, como si de chimeneas si tratara. Dicho momento no tardó en ser inmortalizado, por cierta morena de cola de caballo, quien ya podía imaginar por cuanto podría negociar esas fotos con cierto lider de los maous.

Edward solo podía reir al ver esa escena, que encontraba tierna, para luego levantarse de su asiento y proceder a reitarse mientras se despedía de los presentes, quienes en su mayoría trataban de despertar a la heredera Gremory y al portador de Draig, los cuales se habían desmayado por la idea de tener una cita con el otro. Puede que haya sido por este hecho que posiblemente nadie haya escuchado lo que cierta morena de pelo corto y lentes le dijo "Los siento mucho", siendo oido solo por el ex yonkou, quien en respuesta solo le dio una sonrisa que decía que no pasaba nada.

 **CAPITULO 1: LA TARDE DE ACE**

Ya habían pasado unos días desde el festival del puerto de Khou, y ahora nos ubicamos de vuelta en cierto salón muy conocido de la academia más importante de la ciudad. En este se podía ver a cierto joven de pelo negro y pecas en el rostro durmiendo muy tranquilo sobre uno de los sofas del club del ocultismo, pues a su parecer eran increiblemente comodos y perfectos para tomar siestas, sobre todo en los días calurosos como el de hoy. De pronto se oyó el sonido de una puerta abrirse en la habitación, dando indicio que alguien había ingresado y se trataba de la presidenta del club del ocultismo, Rias Gremory, acompañada por su vice presidenta y mejor amiga, Himejima Akeno, las cuales no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver la escena frente a ellas, mientras una gota caía de sus nucas.

La reina del sequito Gremory se acercó al joven dormido, con la intención de despertarlo.

\- Eh... Disculpa ¿Ace-kun? - Decía Akeno mientras peñizcaba las mejillas del pirata, quien al parecer tenía un sueño muy agradable, pues mostraba una sonrisa tonta mientras dormía, cosa que a la Himejima le parecía tierno.

Akeno intentó despertarlo por varios minutos sin resultados, a lo que volteó a ver a su rey en busca de ideas para despertar al pirata peli negro, a lo que Rias solo dejó escapar un suspiro mientras sacaba algo de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, se trataba de un embase de plástico. Rias había hablado con Edward sobre las constantes siestas que Ace tenia durante clases y que esto le causaba problemas con los profesores al joven pirata, a lo que el ex yonkou le dio dos soluciones para ese problema, siendo una el darle un muy fuerte golpe para que se despertara y la otra, era un metodo del que Rias siempre se sorprendia por su nivel de efectividad cada vez que lo usaba.

La heredera Gremory se acercó al aun dormido Ace, junto con el recipiente de plástico que sacó de su escritorio, para luego ponerlo cerca de la cara del peli negro y destaparlo. Lo que había en su interior no era ni más ni menos que un suculento estofado de carne, cuyo deliciosos aroma hizo que los ojos del pirata se abrieran de golpe para luego dirigirlos hacia el delicioso guiso que se encontraba en una de las manos de Rias mientras que en la otra tenía unos cubiertos. El pirata entendiendo claramente el mensaje de la peli roja, asi que tomó los cubiertos y comenzó a deborar el estofado, no sin antes agradecerle a Rias.

Esta acción dejó escapar un suspiro a la heredera Gremory, pues no dejaba de sorprenderle esta acción por parte de Ace sin importar las veces que lo viera. Al principio, cuando Edward le contó este método, ella dudaba de que este funcionara pues en los únicos lugares que lo hacía eran en las caricaturas o en animes infatiles, pero dado que ella estaba en contra de la idea de usar la violencia en contra de Ace con el proposito de despertar, decidió darle una oportunidad a este metodo, obteniendo resultados más que satisfactorios para su sorpresa, así que desde ese momento siempre tenía a la mano un reciepiente especial con estofados, guisos, emparedados u otros tipos de alimentos cuyo principal ingrediente sea la carne, la cual era el ingrediente favorito del pirata.

Una vez el joven terminó de comer, devolvió educadamente el embase junto con los cubiertos dentro de este, a Rias.

\- Ara ara, veo que tu apetito sigue tan voraz como siempre Ace-kun - Dijo Akeno mientras ponía una mano en su propia mejilla.

\- Jejeje la comida deliciosa es mi debilidad - Dijo el pirata mientras se sonreía de forma alegre, sacando una risa a la Himejima.

\- ¿Me pregunto si toda tu familia tu familia es igual? - Comentó Rias mientras caminaba a su escritorio con el embase vacio.

\- De hecho lo son - Respondió Ace, aún manteniendo su sonrisa. Esto sorprendió a Rias, pues ella solamente lo dijo a modo de broma - Mi hermano menor sobre todo, habían veces en las que él comía hasta dormido.

Esta información volvió a sacar un gota en las cabezas de las demonios presentes, quienes comenzaban a preguntarse si todos los seres humanos del mundo del pirata eran así, o que casualmente se habían topado con alguien raro aún para los estandares de su propio mundo.

\- Ara, no sabía que Ace-kun tuviera un hermano menor - Habló Akeno algo sorprendida por enterarse algo de la familia del peli negro.

\- Si, tengo un pequeño e hiperactivo hermano menor, se llama Luffy - Respondió Ace a la morena.

\- ¿Acaso también es un pirata? - Preguntó ahora Rias.

\- Si, de hecho lo es, él es capitán de su propia tripulación - Contestó el pirata de pecas.

\- ¿Es menor que tú y es el capitán de su propia tripulación? ¿Cuantos años tiene?- Preguntó una sorprendida Rias, tanto porque al parecer la vena de la piratería era algo de familia, como porque alguien tan joven pudiera ser capitán de un grupo de piratas.

\- Bueno, él es menor que yo por un año, y apenas tiene poco tiempo como pirata - Contestó Ace.

\- Ya veo, eso quiere decir que no es un pirata muy conocido - Pensó en voz alta Akeno, mientras sostenía su barbilla con su mano en pose pensativa.

\- No, de hecho él y su tripulación han dado mucho de que hablar desde su formación, más que todo porque siempre armaban problemas tanto al gobierno de mi mundo como varios piratas importantes - Dijo el pirata en respuesta al comentario de Akeno - De hecho tanto su cabeza, como la de todos los miembros de su tripulación ahora tienen un alto precio.

El pirata no dejaba de sonreir mientras contaba esto.

El duo de diablesas no sabían como reaccionar a lo que Ace les acababa de decir, pues si a ellas les dijeran que había un alto precio por las cabezas de ellas o de otros miembros de su sequito, sin duda estarían más que preocupadas. Pero el hombre frente a ellas lo decía de una manera tan alegre, que parecía que el tener un precio alto por tu captura vivo o muerto era algo bueno, lo cual las confundía.

\- Parece que tu hermano tiene muy mala suerte, por toparse con problemas a cada momento - Dijo Rias con una sonrisa nerviosa, pensando que su pobre hermano era del tipo de persona al que sin querer, los problemas siempre lo persiguen, ocacionandole muchos problemas a él y su tripulación. La pobre Rias no sabía lo mucho que se equivocaba.

\- No lo creo, conociendolo lo más seguro es que él mismo se haya buscado meterse en esos problemas. Los que si tienen mala suerte son los miembros de su tripulación por tener que lidiar con los problemas que siempre trae su capitán - Dijo el peli negro mientras recordaba la primera vez que conoció a la tripulación de su hermano en Alabastra, según él parecían buenas personas - Jajajajaja, no se como es que aún siguen con él después de todo lo que han pasado, a lo mejor ya se han acostumbrado a que Luffy los meta en problemas o de seguro son masoquistas.

Rias solo pudo reir nerviosamente al escuchar como Ace hablaba de su hermano, con la duda sobre que tipo de relación entre hermanos tenían, pues si ella tuviera un hermano así, lo más seguro es que se moriría de verguenza y evitaría mencionarlo o presentarlo a sus amigos y menos a su futuro prometido en cuanto lo tenga, haciendo que la Gremory se sonrojara al recordar a cierto castaño, para luego deprimirse pues había recordado que en efecto ella realmente también tenía un hermano "Especial", solo que este no era uno menor sino uno mayor, que desde un punto de vista era algo aun más embarazoso.

\- Cambiando de tema Ace-kun ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - Preguntó Akeno, tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación, al notar que su rey comenzaba a deprimirse.

\- Oh, habiamos acordado en que me ayudarías con la tarea de historia Akeno-san ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? - Preguntó el peli negro.

Efectivamente la interacción entre la Himejima y el joven Portgas había mejorado en los últimos días, pues luego del incidente de Kokabiel, la morena le había comenzado a tener un grado mayor de confianza, en primer lugar porque por lo que había visto era un joven de corazón sincero, lo segundo fue que al enterarse que estaba en una condición similar a la de Shirohige con respecto a ser nuevo en esta dimensión ahora le resultaba evidente el porque se le dificultaban las materias así que decidió apoyarlo para que puediera regularizarse con el nivel accadémico de la clase, y tercer porque encontraba agradable su compañía, ya sea por el hecho que en ocaciones la inocencia que podía mostrar el pirata le parecía muy tierna a la Himejima, o por esa actitud relajada pero a la vez alegre que tenía, o por sus leves ataques de desesperación al no entender una materia aun que este ultimo puede que se deba a la vena sádica de la Himejima.

\- No, no es eso, solo que pensé que tendrías la tarde ocupada, entrenando con Newgate-san y Raiser. Así que pensaba ir a su barco más tarde - Conestó Akeno, notando que el color del rostro del joven comenzó a palidecer en cuanto escuchó cierta palabra que comenzaba con "E" por parte de la reina del sequito Gremory.

\- ¿Pasa algo Ace-san? - Preguntó Rias, al ver que el joven se quedó practicamente congelado.

En ese momento, a la mente del pirata se le vinieron los recuerdos del día anterior.

FLASHBACK

Se encontraban dos jovenes sentados en la cubierta del barco, de forma como si fueran niños pequeños esperando a ser reprendidos por su padre, cosa que en realidad no era del todo mentira, pues frente a ellos estaba la figura paterna por excelencia, se trataba del ex yonkou Edward Newgate.

\- Bueno, como ya sabran a partir de ahora ustedes dos son compañeros detripulación, así que espero que se lleven bien - Dijo el pirata rubio, haciendo que ambos jovenes se voltearan a ver.

\- No creas que por haber derrotado a un angel caido de rango cadre, te pone a un nivel superior a mi, humano - Dijo Raiser con tono de superioridad, sacandole una vena palpitante al peli negro.

\- Eh ¿En serio? Lo dice la persona que durante la pelea no pudo hacer más que pelear contra esos perros - Contestó Ahora Ace con un tono de burla en sus palabras, logrando su objetivo de molestar a un irasible Raiser.

\- Ahhh!? No te creas mucho, maldito humano, puede que puedas seas capaz de usar fuego, pero yo soy un miebro del clan Phoenix y para nosotros el fuego no es más que una simple herramiento - Dijo Raiser ahora también con una vena palpitandole en el rostro.

\- El único Fénix que respeto es Marco-san, mientras que tú te pareces más a un maldito pollo frito extra crujiente - Contestó el peli negro.

\- ¿A quién llamas pollo extra crujiente? Maldito cabeza de trapeador - Respondió el demonio rubio.

Ambos jovenes se levataron con la intención de comenzar una pelea, pero antes que cualquiera de ellos pueda si quiera terminar de levantar sus puños.

PUMMM! PUMM!

El sonido de dos golpes al mismo tiempo se oyó en el barco, dejando como resultado a un rubio y un peli negro tirados en el suelo con enormes chinchones saliendoles de la cabeza, mientras que el capitan de la tripulación les gritaba que se dejaran de tonterías o la próxima vez los mandaría al fondo del mar de un golpe.

Una vez ambos jovenes pudieron recuperarse, volvieron a sus posiciones en donde estaban sentados.

\- Maldición mocoso, ese maldito orgullo tuyo te va a seguir dando problemas - Dijo Edward dirigiendose a Raiser - Es claro que Ace es más fuerte que tú.

Estas palabras hicieron que el demono rubio apretara sus dientes al oir los esas palabras, pues él sabía que eran ciertas, pero aun así le molestaba que otro humano fuera más fuerte que él, y no le importaba si ese humano tenía o no una frutsa mistica o lo que sea que lo ayudara, aun así era molesto. Y tambpoco ayudaba que Ace le hiciera caras de burla al demonio rubio, cuando oyó de su capitan sobre quien de los dos era más fuerte.

PUMM!

Otro golpe por parte del pirata mayor terminó con las burlas del peli negro, volviendolo a dejar en un estado similar al del golpe anterior.

\- Tú tampoco puedes hablar mucho Ace, en la última pelea contra ese buitre tuviste suerte - Declaró el pirata rubio.

\- ¿De qué hablas padre? - Preguntó el peli negro mientras se sobaba el nuevo chinchon que le habia salido.

\- La única razón por la que ganase esa pelea contra Kokabiel fue porque él no sabía tus habilidades, por lo que solo te subestimó, lo cual cohincidio con que le lanzaras ataques de manera continua logrando que él perdiera la compostura y se dejara llevar por la ira al creerse humallado por haber sido golpeado, haciendo que sus movimientos fueran más lentos y torpes durante lo cual seguiste atacando y conectando ataques, hasta que finalmente el angel se artó y decidió lanzar ese ataque de luz, que solo pudiste superar por poco, pues aun que no lo mostrarás ese último ataque tuyo te dejó sin reservas, si ese idiota hubiera de alguna forma sobrevivido o esquivado tu "Hiken" (Puño de fuego) hubieras estado en problemas y hubiera tenido que intervenir. En pocas palabras, puede que se haya visto como una victoria aplastante a tu favor, pero si ese idiota hubiera mantenido la calma y alargado el combate lo suficiente como para aprender tu estilo de pela y ténicas, hubieras estado en problemas - Explicó el pirata rubio, dejando callado al peli negro por la verdad en la explicación de su capitán.

Al escuchar la explicación de su capitán, Ace por más que quería no podía refutar la lógica en las palabras del ex yonkou, pues si el escenario que le describía su capitan hubiera sucedido puede que el peli negro hubiera estado en serios problemas. Esta no era la primera vez que Ace se dejaba llevar y atacaba sin pensar o conocer bien a su oponente, pues eso ya le habia pasado cuando se enfrentó a kurohige en la isla Banera o con Akainu en Marinford, ambas peleas con resultados nefastos para el joven pirata.

\- Por otro lado - Ahora Shirohige dirigía su vista al demonio rubio - Pude notar que tu fuerza ha aumentado significativamente durante tu encuentro con esos perros. Bien hecho Raiser.

Las palabras de Edward fueron honestas al igual que la sonrisa en su rostro dedicada al tercer hijo de la casa Phoenix, el cual inconscientemente mostró una sonrisa leve en su rostro, para luego quitarla en cuanto se dio cuenta.

Ahora era el turno de Raiser para hacerle caras de burla al peli negro, obteniendo el mismo resultado que Ace cuando lo hizo, terminando nuevamente tirado en el piso con un nuevo chinchon en su cabeza mientras que su capitan le decía que no se le subieran los humos pues aun era muy debil.

Tuvo que pasar un momento para que nuevamente ambos jovenes continuaran oyendo las instrucciones del ex yonkou.

\- Bueno lo que quiero decir es que a partir de ahora los entrenaré a ambos - Con estas palabras de Shirohige, el más sorprendido fue Ace, siendo notado por el pirata rubio - Ace, con lo que te expliqué puedes ver que aun te falta experiencia y autocontrol en las batallas, pero eso no es todo, tu haki de observación solo te permite saber donde hay personas en un radio corto, pero no identificarlas o reconocer que tan fuerte son y menos el leer sus movimientos, y por el lado de tu haki de armadura si bien logras hacer que tu piel cambie de color apenas te permite hacer tangibles a los logia, pero no logra aumentar la fuerza de tus golpes

Un aura de depresión se comenzó a formar alrededor de Ace al escuchar todos sus defectos por parte de su capitán

\- Disculpe señor - Habló de manera increiblemente respetuosa Raiser, posiblemente por ya no querer recibir más golpes por el dia de hoy - ¿También me va a enseñar a usar ese "haki" del que ustedes hablan?

Esta pregunta hizo que el peli negro volteara rapido hacia su capitan para escuchar su respuesta.

\- Si, eventualmente te enseñaré a usar el haki, si es que las personas de este mundo son capaces de usarlo - Contestó Edward, haciendo que internamente Raiser se alegrara de poder aprender esa extraña habilidad, a la vez que en su cabeza se formaban ciertas imagenes en las que él le pateaba el trasero a su compañero peli negro tras haber dominado dicha extraña fuerza, logrando que en el exterior dejara escapar una risa siniestra, haciendoles caer una gota en la nuca del duo de piratas al preguntarse que clase de cosas estará pensando el demonio rubio, solo con la seguridad de que de seguro era algo malo.

A continuación la sesión de entrenamiento comenzó, primero con un Raiser siendo arrojado al mar encadenado y con pesas en los pies, quien para variar gritaba de ira a su capitán mientras era lanzado por este al mar. En ese momento un frio recorrió la espina de Ace, al preguntarse que haría con él, pero no tuvo que esperar para saber la respuesta pues sin que se diera cuenta en que momento pasó, ahora se encontraba en el mar y subido en bote de remos, los cuales estaban hechos de hierro.

\- Esos remos fueron cortesía de Akeno, a quien le pedí que les pusiera un encatamiento para que aumentara su peso exponencialmente - Dijo el pirata rubio que se encontraba en la cubierta del barco mientras miraba a Ace - Tienes que llegar a la costa lo más rapido que puedas o algo malo sucederá.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con algo malo? - Preguntó el peli negro, mientras imagenes de su infacia y los entrenamientos por parte de su abuelo venian a su mente.

Como respuesta a esa pregunta, el pirata dio un golpe leve al aire, el cual parecía haberse roto con el impacto del puño del pirata pues aparecían leves grietas como si de vidrio quebrado se tratara, pero eso era lo normal cuando uno usaba el poder de la gura gura no mi. Seguido de eso enormes olas se comenzaron a formar detrás tanto del bote de remos en el que se encontraba Ace a la par que su rostro comenzaba a perder color.

\- Supongo que no debo decirte lo malo que es para usuarios como nosotros el caer al agua, así que si caes no seré capaz de salvarte pues también soy un usuario y no creo que el chico pajaro quiera venir a salvarte, así que suerte Ace y espero que llegues a la costa - Dijo Edward para luego comenzar anavegar con dirección a la isla de entrenamiento, siendo visto por un aterrado peli negro el cual remaba como si su vida dependiera de eso pues realmente era el caso a la vez que una expresión de miedo se formaba en su rostro, muy similar a la que ponía en su infancia cuando el junto con sus hermanos huían de su abuelo.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

\- Ara con que eso fue lo que pasó, lo siento mucho Ace-kun - Dijo una Akeno algo triste por haber sido una responsable indirecta de la pesadilla que el peli negro tuvo que pasar - Cuando le hice el favor de poner un hechizo en los remos de Newgate-san, yo pensé que las utilizaría con Riaser.

\- No te preocupes Akeno-san - Contestó el pirata, mientras el color comenzaba a volver a su rostro.

\- Con que ahora Newgate-san se encargará de entrenar a Ace-san también - Pensaba en voz alta la peli roja Gremory - Ahora que lo pienso, ciertamente pude sentir que el poder de Raiser aumentó durante la pelea con los cerberos, y para haberlo hecho en solo un par de semanas, sin duda Newgate-san es alguien impresionante.

En el rostro de Rias se podían ver unos ojos soñadores, mientras pensaba lo grande que era ese hombre, mientras que los otros dos peli negro solo podían asentir a lo que decía la peli roja, como muestra de estar de acuerdo con lo que decía la Gremory.

\- Entonces Akeno-san ¿Podrás ayudarme con la tarea de historia? - Preguntó el peli negro, haciendo que la Himejima pusiera una expresión de pena, al saber que ahora mismono tenía tiempo pues debía cumplir con los contratos que su rey le daría.

\- Por supuesto que lo hará Ace-san - Dijo ahora Rias, dandose cuenta de lo que pensaba su reina y haciendo que esta la mirara sorprendida - No te preocupes Akeno, hoy no hay muchos contratos así que hoy podemos hacer una excepción y dejar que el resto se encargue de los pedidos de hoy, pero de ahora en adelante hagan sus reuniones de estudio después de las actividades del club.

\- Claro, muchas gracias Rias - Agradeció con una sonrisa a su rey, la Himejima.

En ese momento, la puerta del club fue nuevamente abierta, ingresando ahora el resto de miembros del club del ocultismo.

\- Oh, pero si es Ace-sempai, es bueno verte - Saludó Kiba al ser el primero en inngresar al salón.

\- Buenas tardes Ace-sempai - Saludó una alegre Asia.

\- Buenas tardes - Fueron las palabras de una estoica Koneko.

\- Gusto en verlo de nuevo Portgas-sempai - Saludó ahora la nueva miembro del club de ocultismo y segunda pieza de caballo de Rias, Xenovia Quarta.

\- Hola, Ace-sempai - Fue el último saludo por parte de Issei.

El peli negro devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa a todas las personas que acababan de entrar a la habitación, pero haciendo que un saludo en especial llamara la atención a todos.

\- Es bueno verte también Ero-Dragón - Dijo el joven pirata con tanta familiaridad que inconcientemente sacó una risita tanto a Koneko como a Akeno.

\- ¿Eh?! ¿Ero-Dragón?! ¿Por qué me llama así, Ace-sempai?! - Preguntó con una cómica indignación el castaño

\- En mi mundo siempre se tiende a poner sobrenombres a las personas, como el mio que era Puño de Fuego Ace o el de un amigo Diamond Jozu, y creí que ese apodo te quedaría bien, al ser un pervertido y portador de un dragón - Contestó Ace, ahora haciendo que Kiba se sumara al coro de risitas contenidas del salón.

\- ¿En serio?! - Preguntó Issei al pensar en la posibilidad de ser llamado así de ahora en adelante

\- Ciertamente le queda muy bien ese apodo a sempai - Dijo Koneko con una mano en su boca, tratando de contener su risa.

\- Quedaría muy bien en un afiche - Comentó Kiba, tambien tratando de contener su risa

\- De hecho, nuestros apodos aparecen en nuestros afiches de se busca junto con nuestra foto, y aun que en la mayoría los apodos los pone la Marina cuando nos hacemos buscados, algo me dice que ellos te pondrían el mismo apodo - Contestó el peli negro.

\- Ara ara, ya puedo imaginarme como serían los anuncios de "se busca" de Issei-kun en la dimensión de Ace-kun, dirían Issei Hyodou "Ero-Dragon" vivo o muerto y en la foto del cartel aparecería Issei-kun siendo perseguido por un grupo de mujeres queriendo lincharlo por haber estado espiandolas en los baños termales - Dijo Akeno de manera inocente, e increiblemente lo que decía lo hacía de manera honesta,siendo en verdad esa la idea de comos serían los carteles de "Se busca" del castaño.

Tras esa decripción por parte de la Himejima, ya nadie pudo seguir conteniendo sus ganas de reir, haciendo que el cuarto se llenara de risas por parte de Akeno, Koneko y Kiba. Las únicas que no se sumaron fueron Xenovia, pues no llegó a comprender a lo que se referían, Asia que se encontraba consolando a un abatido Issei que se encontraba tumbado en el suelo junto con un aura de depresión, y finalmente Rias que trataba de poner orden en la habitación, a la vez que un tierno enojo dentro de ella comenzaba a formarse por estar burlandose de su querido Issei, error del cual se vengaría asignandoles contratos especialmente dificiles.

 **CAPITULO 2: LA TARDE DE SONA**

En otro lado de la academia Khou se encontraban reunidos los miembros del consejo estudiantil, pero había algo diferente en esta reunión en comparación con las típicas sesiones regulares del consejo, y estao era el estado de animo de la presidenta la cual a diferencia de su típico aire de seriedad y elegancia habitual ahora se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada sobre su escritorio mientras que un aura de depresión se formaba a su alrededor.

Esto traia incomodidad a los miembros del sequito Sitri, pues nunca habían visto a su rey en ese estado, incluso Tsubaki quien era la persona que había estado más tiempo junto con Sona de todos los presentes.

\- Disculpe Sona-kaicho ¿Se encuentra bien? - Fueron las palabras de un temeroso Saji al acercarse timidamente a Sona, acto que fue considerado tanto valiente como estupido por parte de los miembros del consejo estudiantil que veían esto.

Cuando el peón Sitri comenzó a acercarse más a su rey en busca de una respuesta a su anterior pregunta, lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue una mirada terrorífica por parte de Sona, siendo acompañada por un hechizo de hielo que congeló por completo al pobre peón en el lugar en donde estaba.

El rostro del resto de chicas pertenecientes a la realeza de la morena de pelo corto, se tornó palido por la acción de su presidenta, la cual volteó a verlas con mirada furiosa como preguntandoles si alguna más quería meterse en sus asuntos para hacerla quedar en el mismo estado del pobre demonio rubio. Inmediatamente todas las presentes volvieron de inmediatamente a su papeleo habitual, bueno todas excepto por una.

\- Sona-sama ¿Se encuentra bien? - Preguntó Tsubaki, haciendo que la heredera Sitri volteara a verla con el mismo enojo con el que miró a Saji, pero al reconocer que la voz probenía de su reina y amiga, su mirada se suavizó.

\- Claro que no Tsubaki, soy una estupida - Dijo Sona, haciendo que su rostro comenzara a cambiar de enojo a triteza.

\- Por favor no diga eso Sona-sama - Contestó Tsubaki tratando de consolar a Sona.

\- Claro que lo soy, ya no es una sino dos veces veces que insulto a esa persona que no ha hecho más que ayudarnos a mi y sobre todo a Rias - Contestó la joven Sitri con tristeza en su voz - Y en esta última ocasión fue peor, porque ya había tratado con él y sabía que era alguien bueno, pero aun así dudé de él y peor aun insulté algo importante, deseo de tener una familia, sin darme cuenta.

Sin duda la joven Sitri se sentía terrible desde la última reunión en el club del ocultismo, pues debido a ese maldito habito suyo de siempre desconfiar de las personas, el cual si bien antes lehabíaresultado util ahora lo le había ocasionado un gran malestar, había difamado al hombre que acababa de salvar la vida tanto de su amiga y sus siervos la de la suya a la vez que evitó una gran guerra entre las facciones.

En verdad Sona no podía entender el porque siempre inconscientemente su cabeza buscaba defectos en ese hombre que no hacía más que demostrar ser alguien de confianza, incluso en el pasado nunca tuvo tantos prejuicios para aceptar o confiar en otras personas. Pero si ese era el caso entonces ¿Por qué con él era diferente? ¿Era porque era de una dimensión diferente a la suya? ¿Porque tenía un gran poder que podría amenazar el balance del mundo sobrenatural? ¿O era por esa actitud suya que en ocasiones le recordaba a su hermana mayor?.

Si bien todas esas razones parecían tener sentido dentro de la cabeza de la heredera Sitri, ella sabía que no se debía a ninguna de esas cosas, cosa que la confundía más en la busqueda del motivo de su inconsciente desconfianza acerca del pirata rubio.

\- ¿Acaso será que tiene miedo de confiar en Newgate-san y por eso busca involuntariamente defectos en él? - Preugntó la reina de Sona, que al parecer había decifrado lo que su rey estaba pensando.

Las palabras de Tsubaki hicieron un click en la cabeza de Sona y haciendo que esta se sorprenda, "Puede que Tsubaki tenga razón" fueron los pensamientos de la morena de pelo corto al analizar las palabras de su reina y comprobar que ciertamente parecían tener lógica con los pensamientos de Sona, pero si ese era el caso entonces eso solo hacía surgir una nueva oleada de preguntas en la cabeza de Sona "¿Por qué tengo miedo de confiar en Newgate-san?". La verdad es que Sona nunca había conocido a nadie como él, ella sabía que el pirata rubio debía tener defectos como todos, y si se lo preguntaba de seguro el mismo Edward sería el primero en reconocerlo, pero aun así ella estaba empecinada en encontrar alguna deficiencia o error que hiciera ver mal al ex yonkou, cosa que le daba un mal sabor de boca a la morena pues sabía que eso estaba mal y que ella no era nadie para juzgar a las personas. Pero si ella era consciente entonces ¿Por qué lo seguía haciendo?, lo único que lograría era avergonzarse más y peor aun hacer que su amiga se enoje con ella por tratar de difamar a su figura de rey por excelencia.

El monólogo interno de Sona seguía produciendo más y más nubes de depresión sobre su cabeza, haciendo que su reina tratara de animarla con más ganas.

\- ¿Por qué no va y se disculpa Sona-sama? - Preguntó una joven de baja estatura, con pelo castaño amarrado en dos coletas largas, Sona levantó su mirada en dirección a la chica, con una mirada vacía y haciendo que la pobre castaña comenzara a temblar por la idea de terminar como su compañero peón.

\- No puedo hacer eso Ruruko, eso ya lo hice la vez pasada también para disculparme - Dijo Sona mientras volvía a depositar su cabeza sobre su escritorio con su aire de depresión intacto - No puedo hacerlo mismo para pedir disculpas.

\- Pero Newgate-san no parecía haberle tomado importancia a lo que dijo kaicho - Esta vez habló una joven de pelo plateado largo ondulado.

\- Eso es lo que hace peor las cosas, que lo haya tomado tan a la ligera y que sobre todo me haya defendido por haberlo insultado terriblemente, es lo que me hace sentir peor - Habló Sona con la cabeza aun undida en su escritorio.

Los ocupantes de la habitación comenzaron a pensar maneras en las que su presidenta pudiera ofrecerle disculpas a Newgate-san, hasta que una idea surgió por parte de la torre de Sona.

\- ¿Por qué no lo lleva a salir a algún lado como a comer o a comprarle algo para él o para su barco, como muestra de disculpa? - Habló una joven alta y delgada de pelo azul corto.

El comentatio congeló por completo el tiempo en la habitación, el resto de chicas quedaron con caras de horror ante el comentario de su compañera torre, mientras que por el lado de Tsubaki no podía ocultar su expresión de incredulidad por parte de la peli azul, haciendo que con cautela volteara a ver a Sona para confirmar que tan mla tomaría esa sugerencia, si solo se limitaría a dar una negativa con clara ira en su voz o procedería a convetir a su pieza en una pedazo de hielo como hizo con su peón. Desgraciadamente nada de lo que pudo haber imaginado la reina del sequito Sitri pudo prepararla para lo que vio.

\- ¿Crees que eso sea suficiente? - El tono duditativo combinado con los ojos de niña regañada que ponía Sona daban una imagen única que posiblemente los miembros del consejo estudiantil nunca jamas podrían ser capaces de volver a ver en su rey, sin duda era una escena que personificaba el significado de la palabra "Moe" y "Kawaii". Lastima que cierto peón no este consciente para apreciar este único acontecimiento en la historia, de lo cual de seguro se arrepentiría al punto de llorar lagrimas de sangre cuando se enterara.

Una vez las jovenes del sequito Sitri, incluida Tsubaki, pudieron recuperar el aire y volver a cerrar sus bocas, quienes habían caido cual ancla de barco en altamar al momento de ver la expresión de su rey, pudieron dar una respuesta.

\- Por... por.. por supuesto que sí Sona-sama - Contestó la castaña Ruruko, que aun tartamudeaba por la previa imagen de su presidenta.

\- Cierto Sona-sama, con eso podrá ofrecer una sicnera disculpa a Newgate-san - Hablaba ahora Momo, la cual si bien no tartamudeaba, sus ojos aun seguían abiertos como platos por la misma razón del tartamudeo de Ruruko.

Una vez el resto de miembros del consejo estudiantil mostraron estar de acuerdo con la sugerencia de la torre peli azul, a la par que le daban animos a Sona y trataban de levantar su moral, finalmente la heredera Sitri accedió.

\- Muy bien, entonces está decidido, pasaré la tarde con Newgate-san con la finalidad de compensarlo por mi comportamiento groseo - Dijo Sona haciendo que su voz recupere su tono de seguridad habitual, cosa que aliviaba a las miembros de su sequito.

\- Muy bien, entonces Sona-sama tendrá una cita con Newgate-san - Habló en tono alegre Ruruko.

Al momento de escuchar eso, la heredera Sitri se quedó congelada, pues de alguna forma la siempre atenta, aguda, inteligente y sagaz Sona Sitri no se había dado cuenta que el modo de compensar a cierto pirata rubio ciertamente se oía como una cita. Un sonrojo comenzó a formarse en las mejillas de Sona el cual luego pasó a extenderse por todo su rostro porque pensó que de no haber sido por el comentario, posiblemente humoristico, de la castaña de coletas no se habría dado cuenta de que estuvo a punto de invitar por primera vez a una cita a un hombre, pues aunque ella no lo había visto así sin duda el plan de la Sona era una cita.

\- Sona-sama ¿Se encuentra bien? - Preguntó Tsubaki al ver el estado de Sona.

\- Si, es es estoy bien - Contestó la morena Sitri mientras con todas sus fuerzas trataba de disipar su rubor, llegando al punto de usar magia de hielo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, a la vez que hacía su típico movimimiento con el que se acomodaba los lentes para tratar de mostrar calma - No te confundas Ruruko, esto no es una cita.

\- Pero que un hombre y una mujer salgan solos a comer o de compras sin duda suenta como una cita ¿No es así? - Comentó de nuevo de manera inocente la castaña de coletas, haciendo que algunas de sus compañeras de sequito comenzaran a temer por el estado mental de la joven al inconscientemente tratar de provocar a su rey.

\- Bu bueno, ciertamente puede sonar como cita si solo fuera con Newgate-san ... - El cerebro de Sona trabajaba a mil por hora para poder completar su excusa para el peón castaño - Pero no pienso invitar solamente a Newgate-san, como incosncientemente ofendí a toda su "Familia", voy a invitar tanto a Raiser como a Portgas-san.

\- Oh, como era de esperarse de Sona-sama - Fueron las voces que se oyeron del resto de miembros del sequito, creyendo que efectivamente la idea original de su rey era esa, siendo Tsubaki la única en notar que solamente fue una idea que llegó en un momento de desesperación.

\- Ya veo Sona-sama, pero si usted sola sale con tres hombres llendo a comer o de compras, y es vista por alguien del alumnado de la academia, se comenzarían a difundir rumores ¿Entonces eso no dañaría su reputación? - Volvió a preguntar inocentemente Ruruko

\- Cierto, por eso yo no seré la única que irá con Newgate-san y los demás, sino que todos los miemrbos del consejo estudiantil iran con nosotros, para mostrar una disculpa por parte del clan Sitri! - Dijo Sona casi gritando, debido a que pensó tan rápido una respuesta para la pregunta de la castaña que al momento de haber encontrado una, no pudo evitar el decirla en voz alta, debido a su desesperación por estar siendo presionada por la pequeña castaña.

\- Pero si ese es el caso ¿Entonces no se aplicaría el mismo problema que con usted, solo que ahora los rumores involucrarían a todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil? - Volvió a presionar la castaña de coletas

Sona no entendía en que maldito momento su peón se había vuelto tan perspicaz, a la vez que hacía todo su esfuerzo para no gritarle que no le hiciera más preguntas o irse en un círculo mágico de la sala, cabe mencioanr que congelarla al igual que con Saji no era una opción pues el demonio rubio era el único que recibia esa clase de castigos, siendo mucho más comprensivacon el resto de miembros femeninos de su séquito.

Volviendo al tiempo presente, una voz de ayuda se oyó al lado de Sona.

\- Para evitar esos acontecimientos, usaremos las instalaciones de la academia - Habló la reina del sequito Sitri, sacando miradas de dudas en el resto de miembros, incluyendo a Sona - Usaremos la piscina de la academia, recuerden que como favor por apoyar en el incidente de Kokabiel, Rias-sama junto con su sequito van a encargarse de la limpiesa de la piscina lo cual era nuestra tarea. Podemos dejar que ellos se encarguen de la limpieza de la piscina y nosotros encargarnos de proveer comida y bebidas,y pasar una tarde agradable entre los miembros de ambos clanes a cargo de la ciudad de Khou junto Newgate-san y su grupo, de forma que eso serviría como forma de disculpa por parte de nuestro grupo como una manera de mejorar nuestros lazos con Newgate-san.

La epxlicación de Tsubaki había dejado a todos con caras de asombro,nuevamente Sona estaba incluida.

\- Ese era su plan desde el principio ¿No es verdad Sona-sama? - Preguntó con una sonrisa dirigida a su rey, la leal Tsubaki.

\- Asi es, ese siempre fue mi plan desde el principio - Contestó Sona, tratando de emular su tono habitual, a pesar de estar sorprendida por la buena idea de su reina, mientras que en su cabeza le agradecía profundamente su ayuda.

\- Sorprendente! Como era de esperarse de Sona-sam! - Exclamó una Ruruko con ojos soñadores, siendo apoyada por gestos de asentimiento por parte de sus compañeras de sequito.

\- Muy bien, si todo está claro, Tsubaki porfavor ve al salón del club de Rias e informarle nuestros planes - Habló Sona

\- Entendido Sona-sama, y ¿Acerca de Newgate-san y su grupo? - Habló Tsubaki, curiosa por como invitaría al pirata.

\- No es necesario de ir a verlo a su barco, Portagas-san se encuentra en el club de Rias, lo escuché hablar con Akeno-san acerca de que ella lo ayudaría con su tarea de historia después de clases, así que seguramente este con ella en el club ahora - Explicó la heredera Sitri, logrando convencer a su reina para luego que esta ofreciera una respetuosa despedida, se dirigiera a realizar el encargo de su rey.

Dejando a Sona sumida en sus pensamientos sobre las cosas que necesitaría para ese día, pero no sin antes ordenar a los miembros de su sequito que continuaran con sus labores, y olvidando el estado congelado de cierto rubio, por al menos un par de horas.

De vuelta en el salón del club del ocultismo, podíamos ver a dos pelinegros sentados juntos en uno de los sofas del club mientras parecían estar revisando diversos libros ubicados en la mesa de centro frente a ellos, los cuales tenían la temática de historia japonesa.

Al pobre pirata le salía humo de la cabeza, a tal punto que más que un usario de la mer mera no mi lo parecía de la moku moku no mi de Smoker, por tener que asimilar toda la nueva información que la reina Gremory le daba, mientras que por el lado de la Himejima esta había descubierto una nueva faceta de su lado sado-masoquista al disfrutar el ver las tiernas expresiones que Ace ponía al sufrir por no entender la materia.

Un circulo mágico se formaba en la habitación, llamando la atención de la pareja de estudio. De este circulo salían un trío de demonios, siendo uno un joven de cabellera castaña, otro uno de pelo rubio y finalmente una niña de cabellos blancos, solo que a excepción del primer nombrado los otros dos tenían sus uniformes completamente sucios, especialmente el del joven rubio.

\- ¿Como les fue con sus contratos? - Preguntó Akeno al ver el estado en que sus compañeros de sequito regresaban.

\- Bueno, cuando me dijeron que debía pasear a unos perros no pensaba que serían la camda de cerberos del lider del clan Bael - Habló Koneko mientras venían a su mente los recuerdos de ella siendo arrastrada por una jauría de cerberos a través de todo el jardín de la mansión Bael.

\- O sí, mi primo me lo pidió de favor y como no habían muchas solicitudes el día de hoy creía que no estaría mal que te encargaras - Habló la heredera Gremory con una sonrisa inocente mientras tomaba su té en su escritorio, mientras agradecía mentalemnte a su primo por acceder a que uno de sus siervos paseara a sus perros, cosa que al principio el heredero Bael no quiso pues ellos se ponían muy inquietos frente a los extraños, pero luego de las constantes insistencias de su prima finalmente accedió - ¿Y que tal te fue a tí Kiba?

\- Bueno yo tampoco me esperaba que cuando leí en el contrato apoyo en seción de fotos, se refería a que un grupo de travestis me usarían como maniquí humano, quitando y poniendome la ropa a cada rato, de hecho creo que varios de ellos qeurían quitarme la ropa interior, y tampoco dejaban de oler la ropa que me quitaba, tengo miedo de lo que hubiera pasado si me quedaba allí más tiempo - Dijo el caballero rubio mientras que su cara palidecía al recordar esos sucesos

\- Ya veo, lo lamento oir eso Kiba, pero estamos ampliando nuestros servicios a nuevos tipos de clientes, así que es normal que entre ellos haya algunos "Especiales" - Habló Rias con la misma sonrisa con la que habló a Koneko, recordando lo mucho que demoró en encontrar una solicitud de este tipo para asignarsela a su caballero - Y bien Issei ¿Como te fue a tí?

\- Bueno, no hubo ningún problema - Habló el castaño mientras se rascba la cabeza - Cuando leí cazar demonios, no me esperaba que se tratara de un joven queriendo un compañero para jugar "Doom".

Esto sacó una gota en la cabeza de los dos demonios rubio y peli blanco, pues en el momento que vieron los contratos de ese día y leyeron el pedido que debía hacer el castaño pensaron que de todos él sería el que lo tendría más dificil, cuando al final resultó todo lo contrario.

\- Entiendo,es bueno escuchar que no tuviste problemas y que todo salió bien Issei - Habló Rias con la misma sonrisa que dio a los otros dos, solo que esta era sincera en lugar de forzarla en el caso de los anteriores con la intención de ocultar que esos contratos habían sido su castigo por burlarse de su tierno peón. Sin duda en ocasiones Rias podía llegar a ser más sádica que la misma Akeno, si se lo proponía. Y si alguien se pregunta, ella también había asignado esa misión al castaño, estando completamente al tanto de lo que en verdad se trataba.

\- Buchou ¿Donde están Asi-sempai y Xenovia-sempai? ¿Aun no llegan de sus contratos? - Preguntó Koneko

\- No, ella lograron completar sus contratos rápido, y como no habían más por el día de hoy, las dejé que se retiraran temprano para que Asia ayudara a Xenovia con la compra de comida para el mes - Respondio la heredera Gremory a su torre, para que encuanto terminará de hablar, sonidos de alguien llamando a la puerta se escucharan.

Luego de que Rias diera permiso para que la persona ingresara, todos pudieron ver que se trataba de la reina del sequito de su amiga,quien una vez dentro del salón procedio a slaudar cortezmente a todos los presnetes, quien igualmente le devolvieron el saludo de manera amable.

\- Tsubaki ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Tienes un encargo de Sona? - Preguntó la peli roja Gremory

\- En efecto Rias-samsa, debo darle un mensaje de Sona-sama tanto a usted como a Portgas-san - Respondió Tsubaki, dandole curiosidad a los miembros del sequito Gremory junto a cierto pirata peli negro.

 **Hola a todos, es un gusto volver a traerles un nuevo capítulo de este fic, nuevamente agradezco el apoyo que esta recibiendo por parte de ustedes, de lo cual me doy cuenta tanto en la cantidad de view como al leer sus reviews. Agradezco sus comentarios y los tengo en cuenta al momento de escribir los capitulos y sobre todo me dan ánimos a seguir con la historia y avanzar con los caps. A lo que me lleva lo siguiente, pues si bien este ha sido el primer fic que publico no es el primero en el que he pensado, por lo que pienso subir otros fics, sin descuidar este, con las siguientes temáticas que tenía en mente:**

 **-BEELZEBUB x HIGH SCHOOL DXD x KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN - En este fic los tres animes conviven en un mismo mundo**

 **\- KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN x NISEKOI - Nuevamente conviven en el mismo mundo**

 **\- KENICHI x THE BREAKER NEW WAVES - Si alguien no conoce el último mencionado, es un manwha (Manga koreano) que recomiendo al 100% junto con su precuela "The Breaker"**

 **\- HAJIME NO IPPO x GIRLS OF THE WILD - Nuevamente si alguien no ha escuchado del último es un manwha de temática escolar, comedia romántica y artes marciales el cual recomiendo totalmente si te gusta levemente alguno de los géneros mencionados, se puede encontrar en Weebtoon.**

 **\- KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN x KENICHI - Este último se me vino a la mente al leer un fic de la misma temática muy interesante, que desgraciadamente quedó incompleto.**

 **\- AKATSUKI EN KURO INU - No daré explicación sobre el último pues se que varios sabrán que es un hentai, pero últimamente he visto buenos fics con ese anime así que pensé en probar hacer el mio. P.D. : tambien había pensado en diferentes protagonistas pero en el mismo unverso kuro inu, los cuales serían Guts (Berserk) y Jiraija (Naruto)**

 **\- HIGH SCHOOL DXD x UNIVERSO DE NARUTO - Quiero aclarar que este fic no se centrará en naruto y sasuke partiendole la madre a medio mundo sobre natural y formando un harem más largo que cola de dragón, en este fic ellos se quedaran con sus parejas canon hinata y sakura y se centrará en el resto de personajes de Naruto que no son muy usados como Lee, Shino, Gaara, etc.**

 **\- OREIGAIRU x SCHOOL DAYS - Siendo más especificos en Hachiman llendo por un tiempo al colegio de school days.**

 **Como ven soy algo ambicioso en los fics que quiero hacer, por lo que solo trataré de limitarme a dos o tres en el mejor de los casos por ahora, en cualquier caso como dije la idea y la historia ya la tengo en borrador, así que me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones, y para repetir no pienso descuidar este fic, ni tampoco pienso dejar ninguna historia que haya comenzado a medias pues se muy bien lo que se cuando alguien lee una historia y que el autor la haya abandonado.**

 **Nuevamente gracias y nos vemos en el próximo cap, diganme en la reviews cual les gustaría que hiciera para tenerlo en cuenta. Saludos y nos vemos**


	6. Chapter 6: Familia

**EL YONKOU DEL NUEVO MUNDO EN UN MUNDO NUEVO**

 **EP. 6: FAMILIA**

 **PROLOGO:**

En el puerto de la ciudad de Khou, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse haciendo que algunos comercios del lugar comenzaran a cerrar sus puestos, mientras que otros apenas comenzaban con sus actividades, siendo este el caso de lo bares o los pequeños locales de apuestas improvisados que los propios marinos habían armado con el tiempo. Las luces de los distintos locales adornaban el camino que cierto peli negro recorría para volver a su hogar.

En el camino, el joven se topó con varios pescadores que iban con rumbo a tomar un par de tragos a los locales nocturnos, quienes al reconocerlo como el miembro más nuevo del barco dirigo por cierto hombre rubio alto, lo saludaron de manera muy amigable y haciendo que Ace devolviera el saludo de la misma manera.

La llegada de Ace al puerto había sucedido hace un par de días y desde entonces había estado ayudando a su capitán, y a cierto demonio rubio, con las actividades de pesca que hacían durante la madrugada, para que una vez terminada la pesca y habiendo vendido la mercancia a su mercador de confianza, que al igual que con su capitán a Ace le caia muy bien, el pirata peli negro procediera a alistarse para ir a la academia Khou y continuar con sus actividades académicas, más que todo por ordenes de su capitán quien practicamente lo amenazó para que no dejara los estudios para dedicarse a la pesca junto a él. Cuando los del ex yonkou en el puerto conocieron por primera vez a Ace les pareció un muchacho sumamente agradable, haciendo que lo aceptaran en seguida cosa opuesta a lo que sucedió con Raiser con quien tomaron más tiempo para aceptarlo, y pese a lo que la gente normal pensaría a ellos no les parecía raro que un joven que aun va a instituto trabaje de madrugada como pescador pues muchos de ellos lo habían hecho debido a que varios de ellos provenían de familias de pescadores.

Y por si alguien se lo pregunta, la manera en que Ace llamaba a Shirohige frente a las personas del puerto era "Capitán", pues luego de una larga plática que el ex yonkou tuvo con su hijo, ambos acordaron que sería muy problemático que este último lo llamara "Padre" en frente de todos pues daría pie a muchos malentendidos y rumores que no harían nada más que acarriar problemas, por lo que ambos llegaron al acuerdo que lo llamaría "Capitán".

Ace sin duda amaba a Shirohige como a un padre, y no tenía ningún problema en decirlo las veces que fuera necesario a quien quiera que fuera, pero el pirata de pelo negro también era una persona sensata al igual que no era alguien "tan" terco como lo era su hermano menor, notese que la palabra clave es "tan".

Mientras el moreno se perdía en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a su destino.

\- Ya llegué - Dijo el pirata peli negro mientras entraba a la sala comedor y saludaba a sus ocupantes, quienes se encontraban sentados en las sillas del comedor.

\- Yo! Ace - Saludó el capitán del navio.

\- Llegas tarde cabeza de trapeador - Habló ahora cierto demonio rubio.

\- Silencio, estoy demasiado cansado como para pelear contigo - Contestó el moreno con claro tono de cansancio, mientras caminaba hacia el sofá para luego dejarse caer en él.

\- Veo que Akeno abusó de ti hoy también, Ace - Habló Shirohige mientras veía a su "hijo" tirado en el sillón.

\- Si, puede que ella haga que los temas sean más faciles de enteneder, pero aun así me obliga a memorizarme toda esa información... y lo peor de todo es que sospecho que ella disfruta verme sufrir! - Habla Ace lamentandose, mientras que lagrimas anime le salían, y una imagen de Akeno con una sonrisa sádica aparecía en su cabeza, aumentando más la cantidad de lágrimas - Por cierto ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?

Fue la pregunta del ex comandante de la segunda escuadra de piratas de barbablanca dejando de lado su agonía por un momento, al darse cuenta que ambos rubios no estaban simplemente sentados en la mesa, sino que al parecer estaban jugando cartas.

\- Oh ¿Esto?, el chico pajaro quiso apostar contra mí - Explicó Edward con total calma.

\- ¿En serio? - Preguntó Ace mientras se levantaba lentamente del sofá debido a que el asunto le llamó la atención - ¿Y qué apostaron?

\- Hmmmp ¿Qué más puede ser? Por supuesto que mi libertad de este maldito basurero - Habló en tono orgulloso Raiser, mientras examinaba las cartas en su mano

Edward solo dejó escapar un suspiro cansado tras la declaración del demonio rubio. Raiser había estado tratando de encontrar una salida para su condición actual, como propiedad del pirata rubio, desde hace mucho tiempo y luego de haberlo pensado mucho, resolvió que podría intentar ganar su libertad mediante los juegos de apuesta en contra del ex yonkou, despues de todo los demonios son muy buenos en este tipo de cosas por naturaleza, siendo así como las noches de apuestas entre el demonio y el pirata comenzaron.

Shirohige accedió a esto con la condición de que si Raiser daba un buen rendimiento durante las seciones de tortura, es decir entrenamiento, al igual que con la pesca durante la madrugada entonces le daría la oportunidad de jugar con él al final del día. Esta extraña tradición había comenzado una semana y media antes que Ace llegara al barco, y esta era la primera vez que el peli negro veía esta extraña tradición pues curiosamente desde su llegada, las seciones de entrenamiento de su capitán se habían vuelto más intensas para el pirata y el demonio, haciendo que al final del día, el rubio Phoenix no tenga animos ni fuerzas para juegos de apuesta, cosa que cambió el día de hoy.

Frente a ambos jugadores se encontraban montículos de fichas de diferentes colores rojo, amarillo y blancas; por lo que Shirohige le había explicado a Ace las fichas de color rojo simbolizaban los años, las amarillas los meses y las blancas los días. El monticulo frente del demonio tenía 35 fichas rojas, 5 fichas amarillas y 15 fichas blancas, mientras que por el lado del pirata había 15 fichas amarillas y 16 fichas blancas. Las fichas que tenía el pirata simbolizaba el tiempo que el demonio rubio tendría que quedarse con él.

\- Oh, veo que Raiser va ganando - Habló Ace con curiosidad al notar que la cantidad de fichas que el Phoenix tenía de su lado era mucho mayor de las que su capitán tenía.

\- Jajajaja, por fin podré ser libre y largarme de aquí - Hablaba el demonio rubio, ya podiendo saborear la victoria - Solo un poco más y esta misma noche podré descansar en mi mansión en el inframundo.

\- Entonces supongo que este será el último juego ¿Verdad mocoso? - Preguntaba con algo de cansancio el pirata rubio.

\- Así es señor, ya no tendré que levantarme de madrugada para atrapar apestosos peces, ni soportar los malditos abusos que llamas entrenamiento o limpiar este asqueroso barco, al fin todo va a terminar - Respondió Raiser

El pirata mostró una sonrisa tanto confiada como sombría al demonio para luego hacerle una oferta al demonio.

\- ¿Entonces que me dices de aumentar la apuesta? - Preguntó Shirohige al demonio

\- ¿Aumentar? ¿A que te refieres? - Devolvió la pregunta un intrigado Raiser - ¿Qué puedes apostar si ya casi no tienes nada?

\- Si tu ganas, te dejaré hacer lo que quieras conmigo y si yo gano, no solo te quedaras en el barco sino que tendrás que limpiar los baños y la cubierta del barco por un mes - Fue la propuesta del pirata mayor. Esta era muy tentadora para el demonio, sin duda el obtener la fuerza descomunal de ese sujeto para él y su clan, sin duda sería algo muy útil, por lo que el demonio luego de meditarlo un poco aceptó la propuesta. Ace solo se limitó a observar el juego con estoicismo, pues de alguna manera sentía que esta escena ya la había visto antes.

\- Muy bien mira y llora JAJAJAJAJAJA... FULL HOUSE - Gritó Raiser mientras se lebantaba casi saltando de su sitio y la sensación de victoria invadía cada poro de su ser, lamentablemente ese sentimiento se desvanecería con mayor facilidad que con la que había llegado, al ver el juego del ex yonkou quien tenía un 10-11-12-13-AS ... "Escalera real".

Los ojos de Raiser se abrieron como platos ante la incredulidad de que ese hombre poseyera tales cartas, y de que su tan preciada libertad se haya escapado de sus manos cuando estaba tan cerca.

\- Gurararara suerte con los baños mocoso - Dijo en tono alegre Edward, sacando al demonio de sus pensamientos

\- TU! ¿PERO COMO?! ¿COMO ES QUÉ?! ¿ACASO TÚ?! ¿ ACASO LO PLANEASTE TODOOOOOO?! - Gritó Raiser con enojo y frutración, pero su respuesta la obtuvo de otra persona.

\- No del todo, pudiste haberte ido sin necesidad de ese último juego, pero ese orgullo tuyo te hace facil de manipular - Explicó el pirata peli negro mientras volvía a recostarse en el sofá - Lo mismo me pasó a mí, solo que en mi caso aposté que ayudaría en la cocina por un mes y si ganaba "padre" me dejaría cortarle la cabeza, supongo que no debo decirte cual fue el resultado. No subestimes a un pirata en engaños y en los juegos de asar.

\- Gurarararara ciertamente buenos tiempos, aunque el que tú ayudaras en la cocina fue más un castigo que una recompensa, lo unico bueno que sabes cocinar es carne asada.

El pirata peli negro compartió las risas de su capitán ante tal recuerdo, más que todo porque si bien Ace no era un buen cocinero definitivamente cocinaba mejor de lo que mostró en su periodo en la cocina en ese tiempo solo que intencionalmente lo hacía mal para molestar a la tripulación, lo más gracioso de esa época fue que Jozu bajó 15 kilos debido a que la comida del Ace le producía diarrea. Obviamente Ace no había dicho nada de esto a absolutamente nadie, pues si bien todos sus nakamas lo estimaban, sin duda lo lincharían al enterarse del calvario que los hizo pasar durante ese mes, en especial cierto comandante de la tercera división.

\- Buena suerte con los baños - habló el pirata peli negro mientras un decaido Raiser se dirigía a su cuarto con un aura de depresión rodeandolo. Una vez el demonio rubio se hubo retirado, el pirata peli negro se volvió para hablar con su capitán - No entiendo como es que no lo dejas irse, puede que al principio yo tambien te odiaba pero tú nunca me obligaste a quedarme en el barco. Siempre me diste la opción de irme y comenzar desde cero como pirata, pero yo siempre me quedaba para poder tener la oportunidad de matarte hasta que finalmente decidi unirme a la tripulación. ¿Por qué eres diferente con Raiser?

El pirata se quedò mirando la mesa donde habìa jugado hace unos momentos, dandole especial atenciòn a las fichas sobre la mesa como si estas parecieran decirle algo, para luego voltear a ver al peli negro.

\- Ace, es cierto que yo nunca he forzado a nadie a seguirme y menos quedarse en mi barco contra su voluntad - Habló el pirata rubio mientras se ponìa de pie y caminaba hacia la nevera para sacar una lata de cerveza y sentarse en un sofá individual ubicado frente al peli negro - Pero como tú dices, ese mocoso es especial, veo algo especial en él y le tengo fé al mocoso. Puede que tú no seas capaz de verlo, Ace, pero ese mocoso está cambiando poco a poco.

Este último juego que tuvo con Raiser le daba más seguridad al pirata rubio acerca de las palabras que dijo.

Este comentario hizo que el peli negro alzara un ceja pues, ante los ojos de Ace, Raiser era el mismo desde que lo conoció, aun que claro que él sabia que eso había sido hace muy poco tiempo y si su padre que era la persona que llebaba mas tiempo conviviendo con el demonio rubio lo decía entonces debía de ser cierto. Después de todo si algo había podía decir de Shirohige era que tenía la cualidad de siempre poder ver el potencial de las personas sin juzgar su condición, lo cual combinado al enorme amor que el pirata rubio daba a aquellos a quienes acogía bajo su ala, su familia, habían enseñado a Ace a no dudar de las decisiones que su capitan tomara.

\- Bueno, si eres tu quien lo dices padre, entonces no tengo ningún problema - Habló el peli negro mientras se encogía de hombros y formaba una sonrisa - Además ahora no tendré que preocuparme de limpiar la cubierta por al menos un mes.

La risa alegre de ambos piratas se oyó en la sala.

En la habitación de Raiser, se encontraba este último tirado sobre su cama con la cara undida sobre la almohada, mientras recordaba ese último juego que había tenido con el ex yonkou, pues había algo que lo perturbaba, y si alguien se pregunta no era el hecho de haber perdido ni tampoco la forma en que lo hizo, sino lo que lo llevó a ello.

\- ¿Por qué diablos no me retire cuando podía? ¿Por qué accedí a un juego más y a esa última apuesta? - Se preguntaba a si mi mismo el rubio Phoenix, en este momento la cabeza del demonio estaba llena de pensamientos sobre ese último juego. Como demonio Raiser tenía una habilidad nata para los juegos y las apuestas, pues no por nada existen varias historias acerca de que los demonios son grandes estafadores y tramposos en lo que al azar se refiere, pero increiblemente hasta el momento esa habilidad suya no le había servido de mucho a lo largo de sus juegos con el pirata rubio, o al menos eso era hasta hoy. En el juego de hoy, el demonio tuvo la clara ventaja durante todo el juego, sus instintos de demonio le permitían tomar las deciosiones correctas sobre si apostar más o retirarse, todo iba de maravilla hasta el momento del último juego, en ese juego sus instintos le decían que no lo hiciera, que no se arriesgara, que si aceptaba perdería, pero aun así decidió ignorar esa advertencia y apostar, y al final el resultado fue el predicho por su subconsciente.

Raiser no sabía porque diablos no se había detenido, por como iba el marcador del juego el demonio tranquilamente podría haber dejado las cosas como estaba y haber sido libre de su esclaitud en un par de meses. El apuro por librarse lo antes posible de ese maldito acuerdo no era una razón valida, pues comparado a los 40 años que tendría que esperar como mínimo para que su clan lo acepte de nuevo, un par de meses no eran nada, tampoco era por el hecho de obtener poder sobre ese pirata rubio, pues si bien era algo tentador el tener a su merced la fuerza irreal de ese sujeto no era algo merecedor para ignorar sus instintos de demomnio y correr ese riesgo inncesario.

"¿En que habré estado pensando?" eran los pensaminetos del demonio rubio, pero antes que el joven hubiera sido capaz de seguir profundizando en sus ideas, un círculo mágico se materializó en su oido, lo cual era una señal de que alguien quería comunicarse con él.

\- Onii-sama ¿Puedes escucharme? - Preguntó una voz conocida para Raiser desde el círculo mágico.

\- ¿Ravel? ¿Eres tú? - Preguntó el demonio mayor, para confirmar la identidad de la persona con la que hablaba.

\- Onii-sama, me alegra poder escucharte ¿Como has estado? - Preguntó Ravel con alegría por poder hablar con su hermano mayor.

\- Es bueno también poder oir de tí Ravel, y acerca de mí no ha habido mucha novedad aquí desde que llegó el chico nuevo - Contestó Raiser, el le había hablado a Ravel acerca del nuevo miembro del barco, y que este era un viejo conocido del pirata rubio.

\- Ya veo.

\- Pero dime ravel ¿A qué se debe tu llamada esta vez? ¿O solo llamaste para saber el estado de tu Onii-chan?

\- Ah... Esto.. Es cierto, te llamaba porque tengo algo importante que decirte - Habló Ravel con algo de ansiedad pues casi olvidaba por completo el motivo de su llamada

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué es? - Preguntó curioso Raiser.

\- Onii-sama, nuestros padres solicitan tu presencia en la mansión de la familia en el inframundo mañana al medio día.

Un silencio profundo de apoderó del lugar en cuanto Ravel terminó de hablar.

\- Eto... ¿Onii-sama? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Será quese perdió la conexión del hechizo? - Preguntaba la rubia menor al no obtener respuesta de su hermano del otro lado del hechizo, hasta un fuerte grito por parte de Raiser se encargó de sorprenderla.

\- ¿EHHHHHHHH?! - Gritó el rubio Phoenix por la noticia de su hermana menor, dicho gritó se oy+o en todo el barco y posiblemente en el resto del puerto

 **CAPITULO 1: HIJO**

Pese a lo que muchos pudieran pensar, el inframundo no es el lugar sombrio y tenebroso que varios escritores y artistas han plasmado a lo largo de la historia mediante cuadros y libros, de hecho se podría decir que la única diferencia importante con el mundo humano sería el color rojizo del cielo.

\- ¿Con que este es el infierno? - Preguntó un rubio asombrado viendo en todas direcciones, al no creer que podría pisar dicho lugar o al menos hacerlo estando vivo. Puede que en su vida como pirata haya visto toda clase de cosas pero sin duda una visita al infierno era algo sorprendente, a pesar de haber estado en islas del cielo antes.

\- Yo pensaba que sería algo más parecido al Nivel 4 de Impel Down - Habló ahora un peli negro que al igual que su capitán, miraba en todas direcciones como si esperara que alguna clase de bestia monstruosa lo atacara en cualquier momento.

\- DEJEN DE HACER TONTERÍAS Y CAMINEN! - Gritó Raiser, reprochando al duo de piratas por ese comportamiento embarazoso. Sin duda el Phoenix no dejaría que esos dos arruinaran este día, pues parece que la suerte le había brindado una segunda oportunidad para poder volver a su antigua vida. El día de ayer casi no podía creer las palabras de su hermana menor cuando le dijo que sus padres pidieron que viniera a su casa en el inframundo.

Pero había algo que el demonio rubio no podía entender y eso era el ¿Por qué sus padres pidieron que ese duo de idiotas vengan con él al inframundo?, él no veía ninguna necesidad de que esos hombres vengan con él.

\- Seguramente desean que vengan para negociar con el capitán, mi libertad acerca de esa estúpida apuesta. Si lo más seguro es que sea eso - Pensó para sus adentros Raiser, mientras caminaba a través de los amplios jardines del complejo Phoenix.

Sin duda no habían escatimado en costos de construcción para este lugar, pues se podían ver una variedad de estatuas aparentemente hechas de marmol que adornaban los muy bastos jardines del lugar, jardines tan amplios como las plazas más importantes de cualquier país que fuera una potencia mundial, y que contababn con una variedad tan basta de tipos de plantas decorativas, como lirios, tulipanes, margaritas y rosas de todos los colores entre muchas más, que el uso de los dedos de ambas manos y pies no bastaría para contarlas todas.

El duo de piratas solo podían observar la belleza del lugar, mientras que una gota caía por sus nucas por la ironía al pensar que tan hermoso sitio se encontraba en el infierno.

Una vez el trío de hombres se encontró cerca de la mansión de los padres de Raiser, pudieron divisar un grupo de personas esperando en la puerta principal y si uno obserbaba mejor se daría cuenta que dicho grupo era conformado enteramente por bellas mujeres, todas ellas eran muy bien conocidas para el demonio rubio quien tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad, y puede que más, para no correr hacia ellas y abrasarlas.

\- Raiser-sama nos alegra mucho poder volver a verlo - Dijeron al unísono todas las jovenes mientras ofrecían una respetuosa reverencia, a excepción de una, sus rostros mostraban una genuina alegría, al poder ver a su rey después de mucho tiempo, y al igual que en el caso de ex heredero Phoenix, ellas contenían sus deseos de abrasarlo al ver que se encontraba bien y despues de tanto tiempo sin verlo.

El hecho que tanto el rey como sus siervos hicieran tanto esfuerzo por contener esos sentimientos, se debía a que no querían mostrar un comportamiento que podría ser considerado incorrecto para un noble y su sequito,después de todo la oportunidad que tenía ante él era una en un millón y no quería causar ninguna clase de acción que pueda causar molestías a sus padres y hacerles cambiar de opinión.

\- Onii-sama! - Gritó una joven rubia, persona la cual era la única que no se inclinó ante el rubio Phoenix mayor, mientras se lanzaba para abrasar a su hermano.

\- Ravel, tiempo sin verte, me alegra que estes bien - Dijo Raiser mientras correspondía al abrazo de su hermana, a la par que le acariciaba su cabeza a la niña.

\- Me alegra mucho que estes aquí - Contestó Ravel mientras daba fin al abrazo y volteaba su vista para ver a las personas que acompañaban a su hermano - Newgate-sama! Es un gusto volver a verlo

El pirata rubio pudo reconocer a la persona que lo saludaba como la hermana menor de Raiser, a quien luego de conocerla la última vez que estuvo en su barco la consideraba como una buena niña y de caracter totalmente opuesto a su hermano mayor.

\- Gurararara igualmente es un gusto volver a verte jovencita - Contestó Edward con una sonrisa dirigida a rubia menor.

\- Mo! Por favor Newgate-sama, es Ravel. Llameme Ravel - Dijo Ravel mientras hacía un tierno puchero, cosa que le pareció muy tierna al ex yonkou.

\- Gurarara Muy bien muy bien, entonces Ravel ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que nos fuiste a visitar al puerto, aun estoy a la espera de poder mostrarte como es que sabe un pescado de verdadera calidad - Habló el pirata rubio aun manteniendo su sonrisa, a lo que la Ravel contestó con otra sonrisa mientras daba un asentimiento a lo dicho por Edward, haciendole enteneder al pirata que ella tampoco había olvidado la promesa del pescado.

\- Por cierto Newgate-sama, esa persona que viene con usted ¿Es el nuevo miebro de su barco del que Onii-sama me habló? - Preguntó Ravel mientras señalaba a Ace.

\- Así es Ravel, el es un miembro de mi tripulación, adelante Ace presentate - Habló Edward mientras daba un gesto al peli negro para que se presentara, haciendo que este de un paso adelante y comenzara.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Portgas D. Ace, es un gusto conocerlas - Dijo Ace mientras hacía una respetuosa reverencia dirigda a Ravel y el resto del sequito de Raiser.

"Que educado" fue el pensamiento unísono de todas mujeres las presentes.

\- Es un placer conocerlo Portgas-san, mi nombre es Ravel Phoenix, soy la cuarta hija de la casa Phoenix y hermana menor de Raiser Onii-sama - Contestó Ravel devolviendo el saludo de manera cortez, mientras volteaba con dirección al resto de mujeres - Y las mujeres atras de mi, son el sequito de Onii-sama.

El sequito de Raiser se limitó a hacer una reverencia a modo de saludo con dirección al pirata sin decir nada, haciendo que este las saludara de la misma manera con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

Una vez terminado el saludo del peli negro, Ravel se quedó observando detenidamente a Ace por un momento, para luego voltear a ver a su hermano con una sonrisa inocente- Onii-sama, parece que el que lo ayudes con su entrenamiento todos los días está rindiendo sus frutos, porque no veo que sea tan debil como me lo describías.

Este comentario, digase de nuevo inocente, por parte de Ravel congeló en su lugar a Raiser, quien al oir las palabras de su hermana volteó lentamente en dirección a Ace, para poder apreciar su reacción, lo único que pudo ver era una cara completamento estóica en el pirata peli negro, mientras se disponía a hablar con la rubia menor.

\- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Qué más te dijo tu Onii-sama? - Preguntó Ace a Ravel, con el tono más dulce que pudo hacer, mientras que aun mantenía el estoicismo en su rostro.

\- Dijo que siempre te quedas dormido en cualquier lugar, que comes mucho y que ahora eres el nuevo muñeco de tortura de Newgate-sama - Contestó Ravel. Ciertamente el pirata no podía negar ninguna de esas declaraciones hechas por la rubia menor, pero tenía la seguridad de que su hermano las había dicho de una manera muy despectiva.

\- ¿En serio Raiser-kun? - Dijo el peli negro con su tono dulce, mientras volteaba a ver al rubio mencionado, quien solo podía sudar a mares y maldecirse de no haberle dicho a su hermana menor que no dijera nada de lo que le había dicho acerca de como describía al nuevo miembro de su barco.

\- Bueno... Puede que haya exagerado un poco en lo que dije... jejejeje - Habló de manera nerviosa Raiser mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- Onii-sama me dijo que él era tu sempai y que por eso debía ayudarte en los entrenamientos, debido a que eras muy debi... - Ravel no pudo continuar su frase debido a que la mano de su hermano mayor se lo impidió.

\- Jajaja como dije, puede que haya exagerado algunas cosas que le dije a mi hermana, pero no le tomemos importancia y entremos - Dijo aun nervioso el demonio rubio mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la mansión.

El duo de piratas se quedó observando a Raiser antes de seguir al demonio rubio, después de todo el peli negro ya se encargaría de ajustar cuentas con él cuando esten devuelta en el mundo humano.

Los pasillos de la mansiòn eran largo, tapizados de un color vino y con retratos de lo que solo se podìa especular que eran miembros de la familia Phoenix, quienes por la forma en que vestìan en dichos retratos parecìanser personas de cargos muy importantes. El duo de piratas se sentìa mas agusto en este ambiente, al ya no tener que estar bajo ese perturbador cielo rojizo del exterior.

Ravel era la encargada de guiar al pintoresco grupo hacia el salón donde se realizaría la reunión con sus padres. La joven rubia caminaba con una sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro debido a su alegría por el hecho de que su hermano mayor retomara su puesto como miembro del clan, al parecer algo había hecho cambiar de parecer a sus padres con respecto al estado de exilio en el que raiser se encontraba. Posiblemente eso se deba al incidente que hubo recientemente en la ciudad de Khou, que al parecer se trataba de un intento por parte de uno de los altos mandos de Grigory para dar inicio a una nueva guerra entre las facciones, pero debido al trabajo de las herederas de los clanes Sitri y Gremory, junto con el apoyo del grupo de Edward Newgate del cual su hermano formaba parte, el problema pudo ser resuelto. Este incidente era de lo que más se hablaba en el circulo de noblez del infierno, pues el hecho de haber sido capaces de detener los planes de angel caido de rango cadre no podía ser tomado a laligera y menos para demonios novatos como lo eran Sona y Rias junto con los miembros de su nobleza, por supuesto que para ese circulo de noblez se omitío la parte de la intervención del grupo del pirata rubio pues no querían que este entre en la mira de los pilares del inframundo, ya sea para tratar de reclutarlo o eliminarlo si alguno lo consideraba una amenza, en cualquiera de ambos casos era algo que de seguro molestaría al ex yonkou. Los únicos que sabían de la participación del grupo de Edward eran los cuatro maous y los lideres del clan Phoenix, estos últimos fueron informados debido a la participación de Raiser en la pelea.

Cuando Ravel se enteró por primera vez del suceso fue por parte Sona, con la cual había comenzado a interactuar más desde el incidente en el parque con el heredero del clan Dantaleón. La rubia tuvo una mezcla de emociones en ese momento, miedo al enterarse que por poco se daba inicio a otra guerra de facciones, preocupación por que su hermano pudiera haber sido dañado por el cadre de Grigory, alivio al enterarse que no fue así y alegría porque el demonio rubio mayor fue de apoyo para la pelea. Por supuesto que Sona no entró en detalles de la pelea, por ordenes directas de los maou, evitando la mención de que la persona que se encargó de derrotar a Kokabiel fue Ace. Ravel no pudo evitar sonreir luego de un tiempo al pensar que este incidente lograría acortar el periodo de exilio de su hermano mayor, pero lo que la rubia menor nunca esperó fue el hecho que sus padres mostraran una reacción tan pronto.

FLASHBACK

Era la tarde del día anterior, cuando Ravel se había comunicado con su hermano, pero todavía faltaban un par de horas para este evento y actualmente la rubia Phoenix se encontraba caminando a través de los pasillos de la mansión de su familia con dirección al despacho de su padre, pues este la había convocado para conversar algo que la joven. Ella solo podía suponer que era un asunto importante ya que durante todo el día, sus padres habían estado en una reunión con los ancianos y miembros importantes de su clan, habiendo acabado dicha reunión hace poco, por lo que Ravel solo pudo deducir que el motivo por el que su padre quería hablar con ella estaba relacionado con lo que habían hablado con los altos mandos del clan.

Una vez Ravel hubo llegado a su destino, el despacho de su padre, se quedó observando la puerta de caoba del cuarto por un momento tratando de prepararse para lo que sea que sus padres quiseran hablar con ella, luego de tomar unos segundos para un breve ejercicio de inalación y exhalación la rubia procedió a tocar la puerta del despacho, obteniendo a los pocos segundos una respuesta para que ingresara de parte de una voz femenina.

En la habitación se encontraba el patriarca Phoenix sentado en su escritorio junto con su esposa y matriarca del clan parada al lado suyo. El despacho del lider del clan Phoenix recordaba al que tienen los abogados importantes en las peliculas americanas, estando tapizado con madera en las paredes, alfombra costoza en el piso, una luminaria de araña de cristal en el techo, y grandes y elegantes estanterias con multitud de libros y expedientes con temas que seguramente eran complicados.

\- Padre, madre ¿Me mandaron llamar? - Preguntó Ravel mientras hacia una reverencia eduacada a sus padres.

\- Así es hija, por favor toma asiento - Contestó la matriarca del clan, a la vez que señalaba una silla ubicada frente al escritorio de su esposo.

Una vez la rubia menor hubo tomado asiento, la conversación fue retomada pero ahora por parte del patriarca del clan.

\- Ravel, sé que ultimamente has estado en contacto con la heredera del clan Sitri, Sona Sitri.

\- Así es padre ¿Hay algún problemacon eso? - Preguntó con un toque de nerviosismo la rubia menor

\- No, no, nada de eso Ravel, por el contrario. Es bueno que hagas buenas relaciones con los herederos de otros clanes, en especial los que son tan importantes como los Sitri - Respondió el padre de Ravel, haciendo que esta deje escapar un suspiro de alivio - Lo que trato de decir es que al estar en contacto con la heredera de los Sitri, de seguro ya te habrás enterado del incidenteque hubo en la ciudad de Khou hace poco ¿verdad?

\- ¿Te refieres al incidente de las espadas sagradas y el cadre de los angeles caidos, Padre?

\- Es correcto Ravel ¿Qué tanto sabes acerca de ese incidente? - Preguntó ahora la matriarca del clan.

Ravel tomó una pose pensativa, recordando todo lo que Sona le había comentado sobre el incidente, lo cual no era mucho.

\- Se que el plan del cadre era el dar inicio de una nueva guerra entre facciones mediante el robo de las espadas sagradas de la iglesia y el asesinato de las herederas de los clanes Sitri y Gremory, pero al final sus planes fueron detendiso por el trabajo conjunto de ambas herederas junto con sus séquitos, y que tambien contaroncon el apoyo de Onii-sama, Edward Newgate y un nuevo miembro de su grupo, quienes al parecer fueron un factor determinante en el resultado - Terminó de hablar Ravel, quien intencionalmente omitió llamar al pirata rubio "Newgate-sama" para evitar problemas con sus padres.

\- Ciertamente estás bien informada Ravel - Habló el patriarca del clan - Y como tú dices, la participación del grupo del humano Edward Newgate fue un factor decisivo en la resolución de ese conflicto. Este hecho debe ser tomado encuenta por nosotros, el clan Phoenix, ya que uno de sus miembros estuvo involucrado al estar en el grupo de ese humano.

La atención de Ravel aumentó al escuchar como hablaban de la participación de un miembro del clan Phoenix en la pelea, pues ella sabía que el estatus como miembro oficial del clan le había sido revocado a su hermano al momento en que su exilio fue decidido, y que ahora sus padres lo reconozcan nuevamente como un miembro, sin duda había sorprendido gratamente a la pequeña rubia, pues al parecer sus padres estan reconsiderando el estado actual de su hermano mayor.

\- Ravel, comunicate con Raiser y dile que mañana en la tarde, debe venir a la mansión junto con las otras dos personas involucradas en el incidente - Habló con tono serio el padre de la rubia.

\- Como usted diga padre - Contestó Ravel mientras inclinaba su cabeza elegantemente - ¿Podría saber el motivo de la reunión que tendrá mañana? Prometo guardarlo en secreto si usted me lo dice.

El patriarca del clan tomó unos momentos para considerar si decirle a su hija o no el motivo de la reunión de mañana, con tanta anticipación pero luego de ver que no había nada de malo en eso decidió hacerlo.

\- El asunto de la reunión de mañana con el grupo de ese humano, es la reintegración del heredero de la casa Phoenix al pilar - Contestó el patriarca del clan, haciendo que Ravel sintiera una gran alegría en su interior por esa noticia - Pero procura mantenerlo en secreto cuando te comuniques con Raiser.

\- Entendido padre - Respondió Ravel con una sonrisa, ciertamente estando de acuerdo con su padre en mantener esa noticia como una sorpresa para el demonio rubio mayor, la Phoenix menor no podía esperar para ver la expresión que pondría su hermano cuando se enterara que su estatus como heredero del clan sería restituido. Sin duda su participación en el incidente de Kokabiel le habái sido de mucho beneficio - Padre si me permite la sugerencia ¿No sería mejor si tambien convocamos al sequito de Onii-sama para que estén presentes?

Rvael tenía la idea de que alegraría más a su hermano mayor si sus siervas estaban junto a él, en el momento en que lo restituyeran al clan, por supuesto que esta noticia tambien alegraría a las chicas pertenecientes al sequito del rubio mayor.

El padre de Ravel se quedó pensando en la sugerencia de su hija, para luego darle una sonrisa y contestarle - Porsupuesto, es una excelente idea Ravel. Te encargo el avisarle a Yubeluna y el resto de sus piezas, Ravel.

La rubia menor volvió a dar una respuesta afirmativa acompañada con una reverencia, para luego despedirse de sus padres con una cortesía igual que con la que entró para posteriormente salir del despacho e ir a hacer los arreglos para la reunión de mañana.

FIN FLASHBACK

Los recuerdos de Ravel fueron cortados por su llegada a la puerta de la sala en donde se llevaría la reunión con sus padres. La rubia menor procedió a abrir la puerta del cuarto e invitar cortezmente tanto a su hermano como al duo de piratas. El trio de jovenes tomó asiento en un sofá grande ubicado en el centro de la habitación mientras que Ravel se sentaba en el sofá ubicado en frente de ellos, donde seguramente se sentarían tambien los padres de los demonios rubios en cuanto llegaran. En medio de ellos se encontraba un juego de té y cubiertos junto con postres y bocadillos preparados para que los invitados pudieran degustarlo si deseaban.

El primero en servirse fue Raiser, quien tomó una de las tazas de té sobre la mesa de centro para que a continuación una joven de pelo ondulado de color castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros, en un traje de sirvienta un tanto revelador en la parte del escote, se acercara para llenar la taza de té del demonio rubio, la identidad de la joven era Burent y era una de las piezas de peón de Raiser. La siguiente en en tomar una taza fue Ravel, obteniendo que al igual que con su hermano, su taza sea llenada por otra de las siervas de su hermano mayor, en esta ocasión fue otra joven en un vestido de sirviente, siendo más conservador que el de su compeñera de sequito anterior nombrada, ella tenía un pelo color castaño miel y una mirada calida, su nombre era Vilent e igualmente era un peón.

Por el lado del duo de piratas, se podía decir que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba para nada el tratar con las personas pertenecientes a la noblerza, pues consideraban irritante y extremadamente tedioso los incontables protocolos y ceremonias que estos tendían a hacer por cosas tan simples como comer, por supuesto que habían personas que eran la excepción a la regla, como lo era el viejo amigo de Shirohige, el rey Neptuno, u otro rey que también era un buen compañero de copas ocacional para el pirata, el antiguo rey de Dressrosa Riku, o incluso cierto mocoso que conoció hacia mucho tiempo, que en aquel entonces no era más que el principe heredero de uno de los reinos más importantes del mundo, Nefertari Cobra quien ahora era el rey de Alabastra. Pero volviendo al presente, uno de los piratas decidió romper la tensión que ambos sentían, extendiendo su mano para coger uno de los pastelillos de aspecto delicioso que se encontraban acomodados sobre una bandeja de plata, dicha persona era Ace cuyo apetito hacia los postres frente a él pudo superar a su sentimiento de incomodidad.

El pirata peli negro cogió el pastelillo y, para evitar dar una mala impresión, en lugar de comerselo todo de un solo mordisco como lo haría usualemente decidió que lo haría por pequeños mordiscos y de forma calmada, desafortunadamente esa idea se fue por el drenaje en cuanto el pirata dio el primer mordisco, pues luego de experimentar el delicioso sabor del postre, no pudo evitar terminar el resto del pastelillo de un solo bocado para luego, a una velocidad que dejaría en verguenza a Kizaru, coger otro pastelillo de la mesa para igualmente devorarlo de un bocado y luego otro, y hubiera tenido un cuarto pastelillo si un golpe en su cabeza por parte de su capitán no lo hubiera hecho entrar en razón.

"Que falta de modales" Fue el pensamiento unisono de todos los demomios femeninos de la habitación, tanto por parte del sequito de Raiser como por Ravel.

Luego de que el peli negro terminara de frotarse la cabeza en el lugar en que su capitan lo había golpeado, inclinó su cabeza con dirección a Ravel y al resto de miembros del sequito de Raiser.

\- Lamento mucho mi comportamiento de hace un momento, pero después de probar un pastelillo tan delicioso no pude contenerme, aun así nuevamente ofrezco una disculpa - Dijo el peli negro mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

"Pero aún así es muy educado" Fue el nuevo pensamiento unisono de las demonios presentes.

En ese momento, el sonido de una puerta abrirse llamó la atención de los ocupantes de la habitación, volteando en dirección al lugar de origen del sonido, para darse cuenta que una pareja había ingresado a la habitación. Edward pudo asumir que se trataba de los padres de Raiser y Ravel, debido a que parecían versiones adultas de estos ultimos. Pero, el hecho que pese a su edad, que era la suficiente para tener hijos mayores, y aun así se mantuvieran tan jovenes, hizo que una gota le cayera por la nuca al pirata rubio.

\- Buenas tardes Newgate-san, es un gusto finalemten conocerlo enpersona, soy el padre de Raiser y Ravel y actual cabeza del clan Phoenix, y la persona a mi lado es mi esposa y matriarca del clan - Fue el saludo del padre de Raiser, haciendo que su esposa saludara mediante una elegante reverencia al ex yonkou, para luego caminar con dirección al sofá en donde se encontraba sentada su hija, para que el y su esposa tomaran asiento junto a ella.

\- El gusto es mío, finalmente conocer en persona a los padres del mocoso - Contectó el pirata rubio.

\- Padre, ha pasado tiempo, es bueno ver que madre y usted se encuentran bien - Habló el ex heredero Phoenix

\- Veo que tu también te encuentras bien Raiser, eso es bueno - Contestó la matricarca del clan con una sonrisa a su hijo, para luego dirigir su mirada al joven de pelo negro a su lado, el cual se encontraba limpiandose la boca de restos de migajas con una de las servilletas de tela en la mesa - Y asumo que tu debes ser el nuevo compañero de mi hijo, Portgas D. Ace-san ¿Verdad?

La pregunta de la señora Phoenix sorprendió a Ace, haciendo que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, dejando la servilleta doblada en la mesa y se aclarara la garganta para poder responder correctamente.

\- En efecto, mi nombre es Portgas D. Ace es un gusto conerlos señor y señora Phoenix, soy compañero de Raiser en el barco de mi capitán, y aunque llevo poco tiempo como pescador, ya había estado bajo el cuidado de mi capitan anteriormente - Respondió el peli negro.

\- Oh.. veo que eres un joven muy educado Ace-kun - Comentó Lord Phoenix, haciendo que el peli negro soltara una risa nerviosa debido al elogio recibidio, mientras se rascaba la nuca - Y dices que ya habías estado antes a cuidado de Newgate-san ¿verdad? ¿Acaso también se trataba de un trabajo relacionado con asuntos marinos?

Cabe recordar que la información dada a los Phoenix por parte de los maous en un principio, con respecto a Shirohige, solo se limitaba a que este era un simple ser humano con un gran poder. Pero luego del incidente del Kokabiel, los padres de Raiser descubrieron la verdadera naturaleza del pirata rubio.

El lider de los maous, pese a que el hijo de los patriarcas Phoenix había sido exiliado indefinidamente de su clan, pensó que por lo menos sus padres debían saber que Raiser estuvo involucrado en el conflicto, y aunque Sirzerch solo les reveló un informe general de lo que había sucedido con el angel caido, practicamente lo mismo que Sona le había contado a Ravel, el asunto despertó la curiosidad de los patriarcas Phoenix, haciendo que estos movieran los contactos e influencias con los que aun contaban para lograr obtener una copia del informe completo y sin censura tanto de incidente como del pirata rubio. Sin duda esto requirió un esfuerzo enorme por parte de los altos mandos del clan, combinado con mucha suerte de haber sido capaces de encontrar a un siervo al servicio de la casa de uno de los cuatro maous que pudiera facilitarles una copia de dicho informe sin que su amo se diera cuenta.

Al momento en que la pareja de esposos revisaron los informes facilitados por su contacto, la palabra sorpresa e incredulidad no podían ni acercarse al estado en que se encontraban los padres de Ravel y Raiser. La información que contenían dichos informes era, por mucho, demasiado increible y dificil de creer como cierta, tanto que de no ser por el hecho de estar seguros de la fiabilidad del contacto y que en la copia de los informes se podía distinguir el sello oficial de uno de los cuatro maous, sin duda hubieran pensado en que habían estafado vilmente y que lo que se les había entregado era simplemente una burla hacia ellos.

\- Así es, antes he estado en otro barco junto con el capitán, pero de eso ya dista mucho tiempo...jejejeje - Contestó el peli negro mientras seguía rascandose la cabeza, sacando de sus pensamientos a los demonios adultos.

\- Ya veo, suena como una historia que me gustaría oir más adelante, pero por ahora me gustaría que nos centremos en el asunto por el que les pedí que vinieran en primer lugar - Habló el patriarca del clan, haciendo que el trío de jovenes sentados frente a él le prestaran mayor atención.

\- Y ¿Cúal es ese asunto por el que nos mandó llamar? - Preguntó el ex yonkou

\- Es algo relacionado con el incidente con la facción de angeles caidos que sucedió hace poco en la ciudad de Khou, en el cual usted y su grupo estuvieron involucrados, Newgate-san - Contestó el padre de Raiser, mientras tomaba una taza de té, la cual fue llenada de inmediato por Vilent.

\- Por lo que me dijo Rias, ustedes debieron de recibir un informe por parte del mocoso Sirzerch acerca de lo que pasó, ya que Raiser también estuvo involucrado.

\- En efecto recibimos por parte del lider de los maous, y estamos informados acerca de lo acontecido durante ese incidente.

\- Entonces, si ya saben lo que sucedió ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber? - Preguntó el pirata rubio mientras su mirada se tornaba más seria, de alguna forma tenía un mal presentemiento de lo que vendría.

\- Como le dije se trata de algo relacionado con el incidente, siendo más especifico es acerca del gran desempeño y enorme merito que tuvo un miembro de nuestro clan en dicho combate.

Estás palabras, dichas por su padre, llenaron el corazón de Raiser de alegría, pues al parecer su desempeño en aquella noche no pasó desapercibido por los lideres del clan. Esta alegría también era compartida por su hermana menor, quien se controlaba para solo mostrar una pequeña sonrisa con tal de conservar su apariencia de dama de sociedad en frente de sus padres, en lugar de la enorme sonrisa debido a la gran alegría que sentía por su hermano.

\- En cuanto estuvimos al tanto de ese hecho, realizamos una junta con el resto de altos mandos del clan, del cual obtuvimos una decisión unánime - Retomó la conversación la matriarca Phoenix.

\- Y eso fue, la reintegración de mi hijo como miembro del clan y con el paso del tiempo su nombramiento como nuevo heredero del pilar - Habló ahora Lord Phoenix.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar luego de la declaración del lider actual del clan Phoenix, por una parte Raiser estaba tratando de procesar lo su padre había dicho, para luego comprobar que este no fuera un sueño, como los muchos que había tenido y que eran muy similares a lo que estaba pasando ahora, y finalmente luego de verificar al menos una docena de veces que este no era un sueño, una enorme sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su rostro. Por el otro lador, si a Ravel le costaba antes contener su alegría, ahora esto era una tarea titánica para la joven demonio pues finalmente sus sospechas resultaron ser ciertas con respecto al tema de la reunión a tratar, pero la alegría de la pequeña rubia no radicaba en el hecho de que su hermano volviera a su hogar en el inframundo, sino al hecho de ser reconocido por sus padres nuevamente como su hijo.

Pero ahora un nuevo pensamiento cruzaba la mente de Ravel, y era acerca de como se las arreglaría para que su Onii-sama se mantuviera en contacto con el pirata rubio, pues dicho hombre fue la primera persona en mostrar genuino interes en el crecimiento de su hermano, y sin duda la influencia de ese hombre resultaría en algo positivo para el desarrollo de Raiser como demonio de clase alta y futuro heredero del clan. Pero conociendo a su hermano, probablemente debido a ese orgullo suyo, dejaría de lado todo lo relacionado al periodo en que fue siervo de un humano. Sin duda Ravel, no dejaría que esto pasara por lo que se puso como nuevo objetivo el no dejar que su hermano pierda relación con el ex yonkou.

\- Ya veo - Habló Shirohige mientras frotaba su barbilla, al ver que ellos querían de vuelta a Raiser. El pirata rubio tenía fé en el crecimiento del muchacho y sabía que devolverlo a este entorno del que salió seguramente solo serviría para arruinar el desarrollo del demonio. Pero como padre sabía que no era correcto el alejar a un hijo de su familia, y más aun cuando al parecer ambos desean estar juntos. El ex yonkou solo podía rezar para que el muchacho no se volviera uno de tantos noblez estupido y llenos de si mismo, y que esta experiencia hubiera sido suficiente para hacerlo entrar en razón y generar un cambio positivo en el joven. Luego el pirata no pudo evitar sonreir al pensar en la gracia que tenía el hecho de rezar cuando se encontraba en el infierno.

\- Entonces Newgate-san ¿Tiene alguna objeción con esto? - Preguntó Lady Phoenix. El tiempo pareció congelarse para Raiser, pues aun se encontraba sujeto a esa maldita apuesta hecha en el Rating Game, y dependiendo de lo que dijera ese hombre, su libertad y reintegración al clan podría complicarse o en el peor de los casos cancelarse.

\- No, si eso es lo que realmente desean entonces no tengo ningún problema - Habló el pirata rubio, haciendo que Raiser dejara escapar un suspiro de alivio, a la vez que una ganas enormes de abrazar a ese hombre a modo de gratitud surgieron en él.

\- Entonces está decidido, es un placer darte la bienvenida de vuelta al clan - Dijo el patriarca del pilar mientras se ponía de pie y extendía su mano. La alegría en los rostros de Ravel cada vez aumentaba más, al igual que con las siervas del sequito de Raiser, quienes finalmente podrían estar devuelta al servicio de su rey, y finalemente pero no menos imporante era el propio Raiser el cual experimentaba una gran felicidad en ese momento, y al ver como su padre se levantaba para estrechar su mano como muestra de bienvenida al clan, el joven demonio rubio no perdió el tiempo en imitar a su padre poniendose de pie y estirando su mano para devolver el saludo, mientras oía las palabras que sellaron su destino - Esperamos mucho de tí, Phoenix D. Ace.

La habitación quedó en silencio absoluto por breves segundos, que dieron la impresión de ser horas, antes que alguien tuviera el valor de pronunciar palabra alguna.

\- Pa.. pa... padre ¿Qué quiere decir? - Habló Ravel, con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, pues ella se estaba forzando a hacerse creer a ella misma que esto no era verdad, que esto no estaba pasando, que solo era una simple broma de su padre, a pesar que ella sabía lo mucho que el odiaba hacer bromas. Ella se negaba a creer que sus padres habían encontrado una nueva manera de caer más bajo.

\- Es como dijo tu padre, Ravel, el clan Phoenix está recuperando a uno de sus miembros - Contestó Lady Phoenix a su hija, sumiendola cada vez más en su incredulidad.

El tiempo se congeló en ese momento, la temperatura del ambiente pareció descender a más alla del zero absoluto, la cabeza de muchos en la habitación parecia dar vueltas, nadie entendia lo que estab pasando. Con un enorme esfuerzo, pues aun se encontraba envuelto en su incredulidad, el ex heredero Phoenix miró detendiamente a su padre, para darse cuenta que este se encontraba extendiendo su mano a un joven de cabello negro que se encontraba sentado a su lado, mientras que evitaba el contacto visual con su propio hijo como si este no le imporatara nada en lo más minimo, como si nunca le hubiera imporatado nada, como un juguete roto tirado en un rincón de la habitación que ya no tiene uso.

\- Entonces, cuando dijiste que buscabas reintegrar a tu hijo a tu clan ¿Te estabas refiriendo a Ace? - Preguntó Shirohige en tono estoico mientras una sombra evitaba ver sus ojos y cubría parte de su rostro.

\- Por supuesto ¿De quién más podría estar hablando? - Contestó el patriarca del clan, como si lo dicho por el pirata rubio fuera una pregunta tonta.

\- Como dijimos antes, estamos enterados de todo lo que sucedio en el asunto de Kokabiel en la academia Khou, por lo que sabemos de la fuerza de Ace-kun - Habló la madre de Ravel, a la par que su sonrisa parecía ampliarse - Sin duda, que alguien tan joven fuera capaz de igualar e incluso derrotar a un cadre de Grigory, lo hace sin lugar a dudas un candidato más que calificado para ocupar un lugar dentro de nuestro clan.

La revelación por parte de Lady Phoenix dejó sorprendida tanto a Ravel como a las mujeres del sequito de su hermano, pues nunca esperaron que ese joven peli negro tuviera tal fuerza, y menos por como lo describía Raiser. Pero dicha sorpresa hubiera sido aun mayor si tan solo las mujeres antes mencionadas no se encontraran aun tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Pero de la nada, el sonido de un puño gopeando la mesa llamó la atención de todos

\- Y una mierda... ¿Con que derecho se atreven a decir que soy hijo suyo? - Habló Ace, con un tono de voz que hacía todo por querer mantenerse calmado, pero que aun así era claro la rabia contenida que había en cada palabra que decía al hombre frente a él. Pero apenas el peli negro terminó de hablar, una daga fue lanzada con dirección hacia él, agarrandolo desprevenido y atravesandole el pecho en el lugar en donde estaba su corazón.

Las miradas atónitas de todos en la habitación fueron dirigidas hacia el responsable de dicha acción, Lord Phoenix. Ravel quien se encontraba perdida por todos los sucesos que estaban pasando de golpe, pudo recuperar la concentración para voltear instintivamente hacia cierto pirata rubio, con temor de como podría reaccionar ante el aparente asesinato de un subordinado suyo en frente de él. Pero para su sorpresa lo que vio fue que este se mantenía sentado tranquilo en su asiento con sus brazos cruzados mientras veía en dirección al peli negro sentado a su lado. Cuando Ravel decidió voltear en la misma dirección que el ex yonkou estaba viendo, la joven se quedó sin aliento.

Un hoyo ubicado en la zona del corazón del peli negro se encontraba siendo cerrado por lo que aparentemente eran llamas.

\- No puede ser... - Fueron las palabras de la reina de Raiser, Yubeluna, al ver lo que era claramente la capacidad regenerativa del clan de su rey.

\- Con este derecho - Fue la respuesta del patriarca del clan Phoenix a la pregunta de Ace - Esa habilidad regenerativa tuya es un claro indicio de alguien de la casa Phoenix, por lo tanto perteneces a nustro pilar Ace-kun.

Mientras la cabeza del clan Phoenix hablaba, un estoico Shirohige solo se limitaba a obserlo mientras pensaba como diablos había obtenido información acerca de la habilidad de Ace, pues claramente cuando habló con Rias le dijo que era un secreto que solo podía compartirlo con su hermano, y en ese momento la respuesta apareció en la mente del ex yonkou. "Ese mocoso de Sirzerch, parece que alguien ha estado urgando en sus cosas, en cuanto lo vea me las va a pagar por ser tan descuidado".

\- Entonces tu intención era tratar de reclutar a Ace para tu clan, y no tratar de recuperar a Raiser ¿Verdad? - Fueron las palabras del pirata rubio.

\- Creo que es bastante clara la respuesta Newgate-san, después de todo que beneficio al pilar traería alguien que solo pudo pelear con meros perros callejeros durante ese incidente, de hecho hubiera sido de mayor beneficio para el clan si el hubiera muerto - Estas palabras por parte del padre de Raiser volvieron a dejar a todos enla habitación sin palabras, con excepción del mismo lord Phoenix, su esposa y el ex yonkou - Siraiser hubiera muerto, entonces los clanes Sitri y Gremory, encargados de la ciudad de Khou, hubieran estado en una gran deuda con nosotros por la muerte de uno de nuestros miembros, sin mencionar que los angeles caidos hubieran tenido que ofrecer algun tipo de compensación al clan por el daño cometido a nosotros por parte de uno de sus lideres. Sin duda, la muerte de Raiser hubiera sido más beneficiosa para el pilar que el que él seiga respirando, pero supongo ya no se puede hacer nada, siento pena por usted Newgate-san tener que cargar con la responsabilidad de cuidar a este lastre, pero tambien le estoy agradecido que haya librado a nuestro pilar de dicha carga.

Las lagrimas en el rostro de Ravel comenzaban brotar mientras escuchaba las palabras de su padre, a la vez que su hermano lentamente volvía a sentarse en el sofá, claramente conmocionado por la declaración de su progenitor. Por el lado del duo de piratas, el enojo de Ace se hacia exponencialmente cada vez mpas grande con cada palabra que esa excusa de padre decía, siendo lo único que evitara que le rompiera la cara, el estado aparentemente calmado de su capitán, quien se mantenía sentado en su lugar oyendo todo lo que el hombre frente a él hablaba.

\- Padre si lo que deseabas era invitar a Ace-san a unirse al clan ¿Por qué me dijiste que le dijera a Onii-sama que viniera? ¿Y por qué accediste a que las siervas de Onii-sama vinieran también? - Preguntó Ravel a su padre, haciendo todo esfuerzo posible para evitar que mayor cantidad de lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

\- Eso es simple Ravel - Contestó la matriarca del clan aun manteniendo su sonrisa - Es porque los altos mandos del clan hemos decidido revocar el derecho de "rey" de tu hermano.

El mundo de Ravel se venía abajo, ya siendo incapaz de contener sus lagrimas. Cada vez que creía que sus padres no podían ser más crueles, ellos se encargaban de demostrarle lo contrario. Los deseos de la joven rubia de taparse los oidos para evitar seguir escuchando a sus padres, eran casi incontenibles, pero Ravel sabía que ella debía saber todo lo que ellos tenían planeado, sin importar lo mucho que le doliera.

\- Y con respecto a la presencia del sequito de Raiser, la respuesta es igual de simple - Habló el padre de los demonios rubios mientras dirigía su vista al pirata peli negro - Por supuesto que le serán entregadas a Ace-kun como las piezas de su nueva nobleza, después de todo ellas son piezas fuertes y atractivas, y de seguro le serán de utilidad de una manera u "otra".

La forma en que Lord Phoenix dijo esa última parte era claramente en doble sentido, cosa que solo hizo sentir tanto nauceas como una ira aun mayor al pirata peli negro.

\- YA BASTA DE ESTA MIERDA MALDITO INFELIZ, LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE TIENE EL DERECHO DE LLAMARME SU HIJO Y A QUIEN YO RECONOZCO COMO UNICO PADRE ES MI CAPITAN, EDWARD NEWGATE, ASÍ QUE MÁS VALE QUE TE CALLES O YO MISMO TE CERRARÉ LA BOCA, BASTARDO - Habló Ace, siendo incapaz de contener por más tiempo su ira.

\- Ara ara, pero que joven tan energico eres Ace-kun, sin duda serás de mucha utilidad para el clan Phoenix - Habló Lady Phoenix mientras aun mantenía su sonrisa impavida a la situación - Pero deberías aprender a dejar que los adultos terminen de hablar.

El comentario despreocupado de la mujer demonio había logrado enojar aun más a Ace, quien estaba a punto de gritarle, pero una orden de su capitán en forma de un gesto con la mano hizo que se detuviera.

\- Ace, la señora Phoenix tiene razón, será mejor que dejemos que ellos terminen de hablar, despues de todo no por nada son demonios y estoy seguro que no nos dirían nada de esto si no tuvieran la seguridad que te uniras a ellos ¿Verdad?- Habló el ex yonkou, mientras su tono de voz se tornaba pesado, claramente muestra del enojo que tenía por estar en la misma habitación que esas personas. Sin duda, de haber estado en su mundo no habría perdido el tiempo y de un solo golpe con su akuma no mi, les hubiera roto todos los huesos de su cuerpo, pero este no era su mundo y aun habían cosas que desconocía, por lo que actuar con cautela era lo mejor.

\- Jajajaja Era de esperarse de Newgate-san, usted es una persona muy astuta - Habló Lord Phoenix con lo que parecía ser alegría en su voz, para que luego hiciera un chasquido con los dedos y un circulo mágico se materializara en la mesa del cual salió una carpeta con varios documentos.

El lider del clan Phoenix hizo un gesto con la mano al pirata rubio, indicando que tomara los documentos que acababan de aparecer. Siguiendo las instrucciones del demonio, el ex yonkou cogió el folder con los documentos para proceder a inspeccionarlos. Los ojos del pirata escaneaban lo más rápido que podían las hojas del informe que sostenían, para que luego de un rato dejara las hojas de vuelta en la mesa de centro pues consideraba que había leido lo suficiente para darse una idea de a donde iban las intenciones del demonio pero de todas maneras quería escucharlo de la misma boca de ese hombre, por lo que luego de dejar escapar un suspiro cansado el pirata habló.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con esto? - Preguntó Shirohige.

\- Bueno Newgate-san, como usted podrá haber visto, esos informes contiene toda la información concerniente no solo a lo ocurrido en el incidente de las espadas Excalibuer, sino que tambien están los datos conscernientes a junto con a Ace-kun, en los cuales se incluyen una recopilación de sus habilidades mostradas pero sobre todo sus origenes y el hecho que ninguno de ustedes se encuentra afiliado de manera oficial con ninguna de las facciones - Habló el padre de Raiser y Ravel bebía de su té con total calma, pues para él este era el momento en la conversación en que obtendríalo que quería.

\- Ya me dí cuenta de eso, pero aún no responde mi pergunta sobre lo que usted busca con este documento, nome gustan los rodeos así que diga de una vez lo que quiere - Habló el pirata rubio, mientras esperaba que el demonio terminara de tomar su taza de té para que pudiera responder.

\- De rehusarse a aceptar que Ace-kun se una a la casa Phoenix, filtraremos estos informes por todo el inframundo. Estoy seguro que habrán muchos demonios de clase alta que estarán ansiosos por buscar la cabeza del humano que fue capaz de vencer a Raiser para mostrar su fuerza, o tal vez sea por no llevarse bien con el clan Gremory y al usted haber sido de ayuda para ellos pero no estar oficialmente afiliado a ellos sin duda verán esto como una oportunidad de causarles daño, o y tampoco hay que olvidar a aquellos demonios extremistas que consideran la presencia de humanos en el inramundo como una ofensa y que sin duda buscaran asesinarlo en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. Y ... Oh cielos! casí me olvidaba que no solo debe preocuparse por los demonios sin también de los angeles caidos, estoy segura que el ex cadre de Grigory tendrá amigos, subordinados o incluso simpatizantes que al ver que usted no está protegido por ninguna de las tres facciones sin duda querrán tomar venganza - Finalmente contestó el patriarca del clan Phoenix

Sin duda Newgate-san no importa lo fuerte que usted pueda ser, estoy seguro que usted solo no será capaz de sostener una pelea en dos flancos por dos de las facciones más importantes del mundo sobrenatural, de hecho dudo que si quiera los mismisimos lideres de las facciones puedan hacer algo así - Terminó de hablar la matriarca del clan.

El pirata menor estaba rechinando los dientes de la ira que sentía en ese momento hacia los demonios frente a él, el joven solo podía rogar que su capitan diera la orden para que pudiera saltar hacia ellos y castigar a esos bastardos que se atrevían a faltarle el respeto a su capitán e incluso tratar de amenzarlo. No le podía importar menos que estos fueran demonios, angeles caidos o el mismisimo rey pirata, si alguien insultaba a su capitán, Ace no dudaría en atacar a esa persona. Pero nuevamente la mano de su capitán le indicaba al peli negro que se mantuviera quieto.

"Chantaje" finalmente las cartas de los demonios lideres del pilar estaban tendidas sobre la mesa literalmente, eran los pensamientos del pirata rubio.

Las caras de la pareja de demonios podría no mostrar ningún cambio, pero en su interior el ex yonkou sabía que ellos estabán sonriendo sinicamente para sus adentros debido a su victoria, y solo les faltaba esperar escuchar la rendición por parte del pirata, pero como no querían arriesgarse decidieron decir algo más.

\- Por supuesto que no pensamos llevarnos a Ace-kun sin ofrecer nada a cambio, no somos barbaros después de todo ¿No es así, cariño? - Habló Lady Phoenix.

\- Por supuesto, nuestro clan le ofrecerá una remuneración económica muy considerable por el traslado de custodia, además de hacerse cargo de todos los tramites necesarios para evitar causarle molestias - Habló Lord Phoenix.

\- Además nos comprometemos en que Ace-kun será tratado como un noble pues formará parte de uno de los pilares más importantes del inframundo, tendrá una educación adecuada, toda clase de comodidades y siervos dispuestos a satisfacer sus deseos las 24 horas del día - Continuó Lady Phoenix

\- Sin duda como padre, usted puede ver que dejar a Ace-kun bajo la tutela de nuestro pilar el lo que más le conviene ¿Verdad? - Habló Lady Phoenix

No hubo respuesta por parte del pirata.

\- Oh ¿Acaso lo que usted teme es quedarse solo? Pero que tierno de su parte Newgate-san aun que también algo comprensible, después de todo los humanos son muy emocionales por naturaleza - Habló Lord Phoenix con una sonrisa en su rostro - Pero si ese es el caso, no se preocupe después de todo aun tiene a Raiser, no creo que elclan quiera recuperarlo en muy largo, largo tiempo, hasta que necesitemos a agluien como él o que muestre que es alguien que vale la pena para ser de utilidad para el clan, lo cual no creo que pase muy pronto.

Como si estas fueran palabras mágicas, al fin pudieron obtener una reacción por parte del pirata rubio, quien comenzó a hablar.

\- Ciertamente sería un dolor en el trasero tener que lidiar con los problemas que su mundo tiene, de hecho me gustaría alejarme lo más posible de la mierda de los problemas de esa mentadas facciones - Habló el ex yonkou, haciendo que una sonrisa de victoria comenzara a ser visible finalmente enlos rostros de los demonios adultos.

\- Excelente, si ese es el caso entonces... - Intentó hablar Lord Phoenix, pero a medio camnio fue cortado por el pirata rubio, quien finalmente dejaba ver sus ojos, los cuales habían estados cubiertos por una sombra que ocultaba parte de su cara, revelando una mirada tan dura como el cuerpo de Jozu y más afilada que la katana de Zoro.

\- Pero si ellos quieren venir a darme problemas no dudaré en hundirlos en el mar con mis propios puños - Sentenció el pirata con voz tan sería que no daba la impresión de ser una simple amenza, sino una declaración. Los demonios frente a él finalemte habían cambiado su semblante a una expresión de asombro acerca de la respuesta del pirata, al no ser la que ellos esperaban.

\- Es... espere un momento ¿Qué es lo que esta tratando decir? - Habló Lady Phoenix tratando de recomponerse del asombro y finalmente dejando de lado esa sonrisa suya, que había estado presente en su rostros durante toda la reunión.

\- Lo que digo es que yo no negocio con mis hijos - Fueron las palabras del pirata rubio, mientras procedía a levantarse del sofá - Si no tienen nada más que decir, será mejor que nos retiremos, no creo que Ace sea capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo más el estar aquí sin atacarlos, y siendo honesto creo que yo tampoco.

Tanto Ace como Raiser imitaron la acción de su capitán y se pusieron de pié, solo que Raiser parecía más estarse moviendo por instinto que otra cosa, como si su cuerpo actuara en piloto automatico pues su rostro se encontraba completamente en blanco. Era claro que el demonio había recibido un fuerte shock el día de hoy y le tomaría tiempo asimilarlo. Pero cuando el trío de hombres se encontraba camino a la puerta, la voz de un hombre les llamó la atención.

\- Humano ignorante! - Gritó el patriarca Phoenix, dejando de lado todo atisvo de elegancia y seguridad que había mostrado hacia momentos atrás - No pienses que eres mucho solo por el hecho que venciste a un pedazo de basura como mi hijo o que fueron capaces de derrotar a un angel caido de alto rango ¿Realmente quieres hacerte enemigo de dos de las más grandes facciones del mundo sobrenatural?

Las palabras del demonio hicieron que el pirata rubio se detuviera de su camino, en ese momento el patriarca Phoenix pensó que finalemnte había hecho al hombre entrar en razón para que acepte su trato. Pero antes que pudiera si quiera volver a formar una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, una risa cortó su pensamiento, a la vez que el pirata volteaba su rostro con dirección al patriarca.

\- Gurararara la pregunta no es si "Yo" quiero hacerme enemigo de esas facciones, sino ¿Acaso "Ustedes" dudan que soy capaz de hacerlo? - Sentenció el pirata, quien a pesar de estar riendo, mostraba una mirada que hizo retroceder de su sitio a Lord Phoenix, el cual al darse cuenta de esto intentó decir algo másde inmediato, pero desafortunadamente no tuvo la oportunidad. De la nada, tanto marido como mujer cayeron al suelo, como marionetas cuyos hilos han sido cortados. Era obra del Haki del rey del ex yonkou, quien al ver la cara de asombro de Ravel y el sequito de Raiser por lo que había pasado con el lider del clan y su esposa, decidió decirles que simplemente se habían desmayado y que luego de un tiempo recobrarían la consciencia.

\- Newgate-sama, lamento mucho lo que ocurrió, realmente no tenía idea de que esto fuera a ocurrir - Habló Ravel, quien finalmente había dejado de llorar, pero su rostro aun mostraba las huellas de las lagrimas derramadas y sus ojo aun tenían coloramiento debido al llanto.

\- No te preocupes Ravel, se que no fue tu culpa - Habló Shirohige mientras acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza de la niña, tratando de aliviarla - Lamento tener que pedirte esto, pero crees que puedas mandarnos de vuelta al puerto, no creo que tu hermano se encuentre en condiciones para hacerlo.

Ravel solo pudo asentir a la petición del pirata sin decir nada, por lo que luego de una despedida por parte de los miembos aun conscientes enla habitación al trío de hombres y biceversa, exceptuando a Raiser quien no devolvió la despedida pues aun se encontraba sin decir palabras, la rubia menor procedió a formar un circulo mágico que se encargaría de llevar a grupo de hombres a su destino.

Una vez el trio se hubo ido, Ravel dejó escapar unas palabras, las cuales estaban cargadas de esperanza dirigida hacia el pirata rubio - Por favor Newgate-sama, cuide de Onii-sama.

 **CAPITULO 2: PADRE**

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde la reunión de Shirohige con los padres de Raiser en el inframundo, y files a su amenaza, los patriarcas del clan Phoenix se habían encargado de filtrar la información concerniente al duo de piratas a todos los rincones de la esfera de noblez de demonios del inframundo, e incluso habían logrado que dicha información llegara a los angeles caidos. Pero los Phoenix fueron lo suficientemente habiles para no dejar rastro que habían sido ellos los que filtraron la información, siendo los maous incapaces de acusarlos de revelar información de alta confidencialidad, de hecho esto había logrado incrementar la carga de trabajo que tenían los cuatro lideres de los demonios, pues debían lidiar constantemente con las solicitudes de muchos demonios de clase alta de ir a la caza de Edward Newgate, quienes tenían los mismos motivos que había dicho Lord Phoenix al pirata rubio durante su reunión. Sin que los demonios lo supieran, eso mismo pasaba en el territorio de los angeles caidos, quien varios de ellos reclamaban a sus lideres el ir por la sangre de Portgas D. Ace, quien si bien había derrotado a un miembro que buscaba el inicio de una guerra, eso no quitaba que los amigos y simpatizante s de Kokabiel ansiaran su sangre, y el hecho que el joven no esté bajo el cuidado de ninguna de las facciones les daba la oportundad perfecta.

Sin duda el esfuerzo tanto los lideres de Grigory como el de los maous para mantener a raya a los miembros de sus facciones para que no vayan al mundo humano en buscade la sangre del duo de piratas, los dejaba más que exahusto cada día que pasaba, siendo especialmente más cansado para ciertos maous cuyas hermanas menores eran las encargadas del cuidado de la ciudad donde dichos humanos vivían.

Por supuesto que para dichas hermanas, la carga de trabajo se había incrementado desde ese suceso, haciendo que la nobleza de ambas reforzara la seguridad en la ciudad aumentando el número de rondas de vigilancia en la zona y haciendo que ambos grupos de herederas trabajaran en conjunto como nunca antes.

En este momento, de hecho, el duo de herederas se encontraban en la sala del consejo estudiantil de la cademia Khou, revisando los numerosos informes hechos por las reinas de ambos sequitos. Ambas chicas se encontraban solas en la habitación, pues el resto de sus noblezas se encontraban o realizando contratos o patrullando la ciudad. La carga de trabajo para los demonios siempre los dejaba exhaustos cada día desde ese incidente, pero si había algo de lo que estaban seguros era que todo esto era cualquier cosa menos culpa de cierto pirata rubio por rechazar la oferta de los Phoenix, de hecho todo este asunto caia bajo la responsabilidad de los cuatro maous pues fue de la oficina de uno de ellos de la cual fue extraido el documento y por lo tanto culpa de la propia irresponsabilidad de ellos al tener más cuidado con los documentos importantes. Por otra parte, el asunto del trato que ofrecía el clan Phoenix al pirata solo era conocido por las herederas Gremory y Sitri, pues la misma Ravel se lo había contado a Sona a espaldas de sus padres, pues necesitaba alguien con quien conversar del asunto, y por supuesto que la rpimera persona en la que pudo pensar fue en la heredera Sitri a la cual le pidio que le guardara el secreto, o en todo caso que solo se limitara a decirselo a su compañera heredera Rias Gremory, pues la rubia Phoenix sabía el enorme respeto que la peli roja sentía hacia el ex yonkou y deseguro tarde o temprano se enteraría de esto por parte del mismo pirata rubio o del otro peli negro.

En cuanto Sona escuchó lo que sus padre habían hecho con el pirata rubio, tratar de coaccionarlo para que diera la custodia de un miembro de su tripulación a quien consideraba su propio hijo, además de practicamente haber desterrado por completo a su propio hijo de todas las formas que ellos podían, sin duda hizo que Sona descubriera un nuevo nivel de indignación que ella no conocía que fuera posible de sentir, de hecho en estepunto ya comenzaba a sentir lastima por el ex heredero Phoenix a la vez que comenzaba a entender el motivo por el cual había desarrollado tan arrogante personalidad, a la vez que agardecía el que al haber tenido unos padres como esos no haya desarrollado un caracter peor.

\- Momentos como este son los que me hacen pensar dos veces si debo convertirme en la heredera del clan o simplemente dejarle mi pusto a Milicas - Comentaba cierta peli roja con un claro cansancio en su voz mientras se dejaba caer encima de su escritorio abarrotado de cantidades descomunales de documentos e informes - El solo pensar que ese puesto me traerá más trabajo, sin duda me hace temblar a pesar que soy un demonio.

\- Ciertamente, esta cantidad de papeleo es agobiante - Contestó la compañera morena de Rias, mientras se arreglaba los lentes para luego dar un sorbo a su taza de té. A diferencia de la heredera Gremory, Sona no parecía estar cansada en lo absoluto, cosa que fastidiaba a Rias.

Luego de un suspiro cansado por parte de la peli roja, esta levanto su rostro anteriormente undido en papeles, para dirigir su mirada hacia su compañera heredera.

\- Sona ¿Has podido hablar recientemente con Ravel?.

\- No mucho útlimamente, a pesar que su estado ha mejorado desde lo que pasó en la reunión de sus padre con Newgate-san, a ella aun le cuesta asimilar lo que Lord y Lady Phoenix hicieron con su hermano, solo puedo confiar en que solo sea cuestión de tiempo para que ella vuelva a ser la misma.

La mención de el ex heredero Phoenix hizo que la peli roja frunciera levemente el ceño. Ella aun no perdonaba del todo a Raiser por los años de tormento que le había hecho pasar, martirizandola constantemente con el hecho de que su destino era ser su esposa para preservar el linaje puro de los demonios, despues de todo quien podría hacerlo, pero gracias al cariño que mostraba su nobleza hacia ella, combinado con el hecho que el hombre a quien más respetaba había acogido a Raiser bajo su ala para corregirlo y que Raiser las ayudara durante el incidente de Kokabiel, sin duda habían hecho que la rabia que sentía hacia su ex prometido disminuyera, y ahora con el descubriemiento de como sus padres cortaron todo vinculo posible con el demonio rubio, hacía que la peli roja, al igual que Sona, comenzara a sentir pena por Raiser.

Por lo que ambas demonios sabían por medio de lo que Ace les había contado, era que Raiser aun estaba en el barco junto con él y su capitán, pero su estado de animo era inexistente, pareciendo más un robot que solo se limitá a llevar a cabo las ordenes que el pirata rubio le daba o respondiendo simplemente con un "Si, capitán" o "No, capitán" con voz monótona, esto no había cambiado ni si quiera en las seciones de entrenamiento en donde a diferencia de antes ya no dejaba escpar gritos de dolor o quejas por el tratamiento espartano al que era sometido, sin duda el joven demonio estaba roto y posiblemente sea algo permanente si no se hace algo pronto.

Al recordar lo que Ace les había contado a Sona y a ella acerca del estado del demonio rubio, la imagen de una persona se le vino a la mente de la joven Gremory, aquella a quien admiraba más que a nadie en el mundo y la cual seguramente no dejaría que una persona a la cual acogió bajo su cuidado, se quede en ese estado.

\- ¿Qué hará ahora Newgate-sama? - Eran los pensamientos de Rias mientras miraba el cielo nocturno de la ciudad a través de una de las ventanas del salón.

Al dia siguiente nos ubicamos en un nuevo lugar, este era el puerto de la ciudad, en donde como de costumbre luego de una noche de buena pesca, el pirata rubio se encontraba negociando el botín obtenido con su comerciante de confianza.

\- Un gusto hacer negocios de nuevo con usted Newgate-san - Habló Maui con su típica sonrisa.

\- Igualmente - Contestó con una sonrisa igual el pirata rubio.

\- Por cierto Newgate-san - Habló Maui mientras volteaba su vista como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien - ¿Hoy tampoco lo acompaña Raiser-kun?

La cara del pirata se perdió su sonrisa por un minuto, para luego volver a retomarla pero esta vez con un tono melancolico en ella.

\- El aún se encuentra algo indispuesto, así que luego de que terminamos la pesca de la madrugada lo dejo descansar en el barco

\- Ya veo Habló el comerciante, entendiendo que ese asunto era un tema delicado - Bueno, si eso es todo dele mis saludos y espero verlo mañana como siempre Newgate-san

\- Lo mismo digo Maui - Contestó el ex yonkou

\- Cuidate tu también Ace-kun - Se el despidió del pirata peli negro, el comerciante mientras caminaba con dirección opuesta al duo de piratas.

\- Usted también Maui-san, y gracias por todo - Contestó educadamente el pirata peli negro.

El duo de piratas tomó su rumbo camino de vuelta al barco, para comer algo antes antes de partir a la isla acostumbrada en donde se llevaría a cabo su entrenamiento habitual.

Una vez en el barco, Ace procedió a preparar la mesa mientras que Edward sacaba la comida que habían comprado en el camino.

\- Este barco necesita un cocinero - Habló el pirata rubio mientras nuevamente sacaba una comida comprada en uno de los muchos puestos de comercio que habían en el puerto.

La habilidad de cocina de los ocupantes del barco no eran malas, pero sin duda eran muy limitadas, solo sabiendo cocinar entre todos ellos un puñado de platillos que se podrían contar con las dos manos y aun así sobrarían muchos dedos, cualquier cosa que se intentaba cocinar fuera de esta muy reducida lista, resultaba en un desastre que llevaría a una diarrea colectvia para el trío de hombres, y después del último incidente en que esto pasó seguido por lasconstantes luchas acerca de quien usaría el único baño en todo e barco, pelea que siempre era ganada por el pirata rubio, se estipuló que nunca más se volvería a cocinar nada que que no estuviera dentro de la lista de comidas dentro de sus capacidades y si alguien quería comer otra cosa entonces se compraría en alguno de los puestos de comida en el puerto.

\- Opino igual, pero ¿De verdad crees que podamos conseguir a alguien que pueda soportarnos? - Contestaba el peli negro a la pregunta de su capitán mientras una gota caia de la nuca de ambos.

Una vez la mesa estuvo lisa, el pirata rubio procedió a servir la comida y una vez terminó, cogió uno de los tres platos que había en la mesa y fue a dejarlo en frente de la habitación de cierto demonio rubio, para luego volver al comedor y comer junto con su compañero peli negro.

\- ¿Sigue deprimido? - Preguntó Ace

\- ¿Acaso no es obvio? - Contestó Edward

\- Dado lo que pasó es comprensible - Habló el peli negro mientras comía - ¿Piensas hacer algo, Padre?

El peli negro no obtuvo respuesta de su capitán, pues el ex yonkou parecía estar ocupando su atención en otra cosa, seguramente el estado del demonio rubio. Pero luego de un tiempo el pirata rubio finalemente habló.

\- Parece que ya estamos cerca de la isla, termina de comer rápido - Fue la respuesta su capitán, mientras se ponía de pie, cosa que extrañó al peli negro, pues estaba evadiendo la pregunta - Te encargo el hacer que el barco llegue a la isla

\- ¿Eh? - Fue lo más inteligente que el ex comandante de la segunda escuadra pudo decir, al no entender la orden de su capitán mientras lo veía subir a la zona de camarotes, o al menos no la entendía en ese momento.

Lo siguiente que Ace supo fue que su capitán subía las escalera con dirección a la zona de camarotes, para luego escuchar el sonido de lo que parecía ser algo una puerta siendo rota seguido de los gritos de un Raiser enojado y a la vez asustado que decía cosas como "¿Qué diablos haces?" o "¿Qué mierda te pasa?", luego se oyó como si algo fuera arrastrado hacia el comedor mientras los gritos de Raiser se hacían más audibles, aun que eso era de esperar pues la imagen de un serio Shihorige arrastrando por los cabellos a un furioso Raiser pasó por en frente del peli negro para luego salir a la cubierta del barco para finalmente lanzar al demonio rubio con gran fuerza con dirección a la isla, que afortunadamente no estaba muy lejos a lo que el demonio pudo llegar facilmente y estrellarse en una parte adentrada del bosque "Seguramente llegó al llano donde entrenamos" pensó el peli negro mientras una gota caía de su nuca.

\- Te encargo el barco Ace - Fueron las palabras del capitán mientras procedía a flexionar sus rodillas en la cubierta del barco para tomar impulso que desembocó en un gran salto por parte del ex yonkou, con tanta fuerza que hizo tambalear todo el navio y haciendo que Ace pierda el equilibrio y cayera alsuelo del comedor en donde aun se encontraba, una vez se hubo puesto de pié logró ver como su capitán llegó a la orila de la isla de un solo salto, para luego adentrarse en la zona de arboles, probablemente con dirección a donde había aterrizado e demonio rubio.

Ya en la isla, se podía apreciar un Raiser con la cabeza hundida en el suelo de un campo llano, efectivamente las supociciones de Ace acerca de la llegada de Raiser a este punto habían resultado ciertas. El demonio rubio procedió a sacar su cabeza del suelo a la vez que tosía los fragmentos de tierra que se le habían metido a la boca. Luego de esto, el demonio se puso de pie mientras sacudía su ropa.

\- ¿Que diablos le pasa? - Se preguntaba en voz alta el demonio. Afortunadamente para él, o probablemente no, se pudo apreciar a la misma persona que lo había lanzado minutos atrás acercandose al campo - Oye ¿Qué diablos te pasa?!

Lamentablemente las palabras del demonio rubio no tuvieron respuestas, o al menos no de forma verbal pues un golpe en la boca de su estomago por parte del pirata rubio fue lo único que recibió, dicho golpe lo hizo levantar ls pies del suelo y dejar escapar saliva combinada con sangre de su boca, pero para mala suerte del demonio eso no acabó allí pues un golpe directo a la cara de Raiser lo mandó a volar unos 50 metros y haciendo que chocara con una roca que fue pulverizada en el momento del impacto.

El ex heredero Phoenix hacía todo lo posible para salir de los escombros y levantarse a pesar el enorme dolor que lo embargaba, y mientras lo hacía dirigía su mirada al pirata rubio, quien se encontraba tronandose los nudillos.

\- Ponte de pié, apenas estamos comemnzando! - Gritó el ex yonkou

Como pudo, Raiser se puso de pié para luego cargar en contra del pirata.

\- ¿Qué diablos es lo que quieres? - Gritó el demonio rubio mientras lanzaba un golpe cubierto con sus llamas a Edward, el cual con un simple movimiento lateral lo esquivó.

\- Ya has tenido suficiente tiempo para llorar! - Habló Shirohige mientras conectaba otro golpe en la cara del demonio, en el lado que había dejado desprotegido al lanzar el golpe, y nuevamente raiser fue mandado a volar - Ahora es momento de que te enojes!

El Phoenix se levantó nuevamente con mayor rapidez que la primera vez para volver a ir en contra del pirata, quien con simples movimientos lograba esquivar todos los ataques del demonio.

\- ¿De qué diablos hablas?! - Habló Raiser mientras continuaba su lluvia de ataques sin obtener ningún resultado. Patadas, golpes, incluso bolas de magia de fuego, absolutamente todo era esquivado por el ex yonkou, el cual cansado de estar esquivando ataques tan simples de su oponente, con una de sus piernas le asesta otro golpe dirigido a las costillas del demonio y obteniendo el sonido de huesos quebrarse. El demonio vuelve a caer al suelo sosteniendose el lugar en donde lo habían golpeado, tratando de enfocar su habilidad regenerativa en los huesos rotos.

El pirata rubio camino hacia Raiser se detuvo al estar frente a él.

\- Esto no va a acabar hasta que digas lo que realmente sientes - Habló el pirata para acto seguido inclinar su cabeza a un lado, esquivando nuevamente otro golpe al rostro por parte de Raiser, luego aprovechando nuevamente el lado desprotegido del demonio, el pirata impacta un golpe con la frente en la cabeza de Raiser haciendoq que este último retrocediera por el impacto para luego ser mandado a volar nuevamente por una patada en el pecho - Vamos ¿Acaso no sientes ira por lo que te ha pasado?! ¿No sientes enojo por como terminaron las cosas?! ¿Eres tan patético que solo quieres encerrarte en tu habitación y llorar por lo que te quede de vida?! VAMOS RESPONDE

Las palabras del pirata podrían escucharse duras, pero él sabía que en este momento eran necesarias. El demonio se volvió a levantar luego del golpe de su capitán, al principio su cabelo cubría su rostro evitando que este se viera para luego levantar su caebza y mostrar una mirada afilada llena de ira dirigida al ex yonkou.

\- AHHHHHHHHHH! - Fue el gritó que hizo Raiser mientras nuevamente cargaba contra el pirata - ¿Quieres que te diga lo que siento? Bien entonces lo diré. Es cierto, estoy enojado o mejor dicho estoy lleno de ira. Lleno de odio hacia la principal causa de toda la mierda que ha pasado con mi vida... TE ODIO A TI.

Tras escuchar estas palabras, el pirata rubio se detuvo en el esquivo de los ataques del demonio, quedandose quieto, acción que Raiser tomó como la oportunidad perfecta para conectar sus ataques, lo cual hizo mientras seguía hablando.

\- Desde que llegaste a mi vida no has hecho nada más que arruinarla una y otra y otra vez, mi matrimonio con Rias, mi prestigio como noble, mi estilo de vida, mi poscición como heredero del clan y ahora hasta incluso mi derecho como hijo. Si no hubieras aparecido en este mundo, nada de esto hubiera pasado, mi vida hubiera seguido siendo igual de maravillosa, no habría tenido que llegar a esto - Las palabras de Raiser cargan toda la frustración y enojo que el demonio había estado acumulando, las cuales también podían sentirse en cada golpe que lanzaba al ex yonkou quien a pesar de toda la carga de golpes y ataques mágicos que recibía, no se movía ni un centimetro. Pero esto no le importaba al demonio rubio, lo único que quería en ese momento era el golpear todo lo posible a la persona que mpas odiaba - ¿Ahora entiendes? Tú eres la razón por la cual mi vida se haya ido al diablo, tú eres el motivo de mi estado actual,y tu eres la razón por la cual me desterraron de mi clan, por eso... por eso... por eso... POR ESO TE ODIO MALDITO INFELIZ.

Ese último grito de Raiser fue acompañado por un golpe invuido de magia de fuego dirgido al rostro del pirata, el cual al recibir el impacto una cortina de humo apareció y cubrió todo su rostro. Raiser se encontraba jadeando por el agotamiento despues de haber lanzado tal lluvia de ataques, y al pensar que el asunto había acabado no pudo notar como un puño fuertemente apretado se dirigía hacia él, hasta que fue muy tarde.

\- IDIOTAAAAAAAA! - Fue el grito del ex yonkou mientras conectaba su puño en la cara de Raiser, volandole un par de dientes a la vez que nuevamente lo mandaba a estrellarse con las rocas. El pirata rubio no parecía afectado en lo absoluto por los ataques del demonio incluyendo ese último golpe del demonio, a pesar que este mostraba heridas en su cuerpo. El pirata volvió a moverse, dirigiendose a Raiser quien hacia lo posible para levantarse de los escombros, siendo interrumpido por Shirohige, quien lo agarró del cuello de la camisa para levantarlo a la altura de sus ojos y luego darle otro cabezaso con el que ahora le había fracturado la nariz a Raiser para luego darle nuevamente una patada en la boca del estomago y volver a mandarlo lejos - ¿REALMENTE CREES QUE TODO HUBIERA SALIDO COMO QUERÍAS SI YO NO HUBIERA LLEGADO? ¿QUE NADA MALO TU HUBIERA PASADO Y QUE HUBIERAS SEGUIDO CON ESE MALDITO ESTILO DE VIDA QUE TENÍAS? ¿EN SERIO PIENSAS ESO?

El tono que usaba Edward para hablar era claramente de enojo. El ex yonkou continuó su paso hacia un arrodillado Raiser, quien ahora se encontraba incado en el suelo vomitando su cena de ayer mezclado con sangre. Pero antes que pudiera terminar, una patada ascendente de Edward dirigida al mentón del demonio lo hizo levantarse, haciendo que nuevamente sus pies dejaran de tocar el suelo. Ahora el pirata juntaba ambos puños como si formara un martillo, para golpear con eso al demonio nuevamente en el rostro y enviarlo al otro extremo del campo de entrenamiento, esta vez estrellandose contra los arboles.

\- Tarde o temprano alguien te hubiera puesto en tu lugar - Habló Newgate mientras miraba los escombros en donde Raiser había aterrizado - Incluso si yo no hubiera llegado a este mundo, alguien se habría encargado de darle una paliza a ese maldito trasero engreido tuyo, posiblemente ese chico castaño que siempre está al lado de Rias, dudo que él hubiera dejado que alguien como tú se quede con alguien importante para él, sin duda hubiera encontrado alguna forma para derrotarte sin importarle el costo que tuviera que hacer, y si no hubiera sido él entonces hubiera sido el mocoso de Sirzech, dudo que a él le hubiera hecho gracia las cosas que planeabas hacerle a su hermana y sin duda te hubiera matado sin pensarlo dos veces antes que siquiera le pusieras un dedo encima a esa chica, y tampoco hay que olvidar los amigos que ella tiene, seguramente hubieran encontrado la forma de impedir esa mierda de boda, probablemente secuestrando a Rias y haciendo que escapé o algún otro plan alocado que puderian imaginar. Entiende sin importar que yo haya llegado o no a este mundo, tu hubieras sido vencido por alguien más y ese matrimonio nunca se hubiera llevado a cabo.

Un momento de silencio se sintió en el campo, antes lleno de sonidos de golpes y gritos fuirosos.

\- ...llate - Fueron las palabras casi inentendibles que salían de los escombros de los arboles en donde se encontraba el demonio rubio - ...allate...callate...calllate!...CALLATEEEE!

Raiser finalemnete logró ponerse de pié a la vez que daba gritos al pirata, su cuerpo estaba llenos de heridas y ematomas, sangre caia de su rostro y su factor de regeneración solo podía actuar lentamente por todo el gran nivel de daño que su cuerpo había recibido.

\- Tú no sabes... Tu no sabes nada... NO SABES NADA ACERCA DE LO QUE HUBIERA PASADO Y TAMPOCO SABES UNA MIERDA ACERCA DE MI - Habló el demonio, quien a duras penas podía mantenerse de pié. Mientras Raiser hacia todo lo posible no caer, pudo observar como el pirata rubio se acercaba a donde él estaba, temiendo lo peor una vez el pirata estuvo ya frente a él, el demonio solo pudo apretar los dientes y prepararse mentalmente para lo que fuera que su capitán hiciera, pero no al final no pudo prepararse para lo que Edward hizo.

\- Sé que vales más de lo que tus padres, o tú mismo creen! - Fueron las palabras de Edward, mientras ponía suavemente su mano en la cabeza de Raiser, cosa que sorprendió completamente al demonio, quien lo miró con ojos bien abiertos por esa acción, Raiser quería quitar la mano de ese hombre de su cabeza y tratar de darle un golpe en la cara, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no parecía responder.

\- ¿De qué diablos hablas? - Preguntó Raiser con un tono más pausado debido a la sorpresa, aun con la mano del pirata en su cabeza.

\- Veo mucho potencial en tí mocoso, no como demonio ni como un maldito noble, como hombre - El pirata esbozó una sonrisa calida en su rostro mientras hablaba - Un hombre que se hace fuerte cuando protege a los que son importantes para él, y tú lo demostraste cuando defendiste a tu hermana en el parque, y no un bastardo que solo busca satisfacer sus deseos usando su posición y su poder, el solo pensar en lo que te hubieras podido convertir o lo que le hubieras hecho a Rias si nadie te detenía me hace sentir una gran pena y asco por ver en lo que te hubieras convertido, al igual que ira hacia los padres que debieron haberte educado y no lo hicieron porque para ellos estaba bien mientras que eso no afectara su posición de malditos nobles. Raiser tú eres mucho más que eso.

\- No quieras engañarme con palabras dulces, solo quieres cambiar el tema de que tu eres el único culpable de todo lo que pasó - Habló el demonio mientras por fin lograba reunir las fuerzas para quitar la mano del pirata de su cabeza, y mirarlo fijamente - TÚ ERES LA PERSONA A QUIEN MÁS ODIO

\- YA BASTA RAISER - Levantó su voz Edward, haciendo callar al demonio - Tanto tú como yo sabemos que solo estás buscando excusas y chibos expiatorios para justificar tu enojo.

El demonio sintío el frío recorrer su cuerpo por las palabras de su capitán

\- CALLATE! - Gritó el demonio.

\- No es a mí a quien odias - Prosiguió el pirata

\- TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!.

\- Y a pesar que sientes que también estás enojado con tus padres, ellos no son la verdadera fuente de tu ira.

\- CIERRALA MALDITA BOCA!.

\- La verdadera persona con la que estás enojado...

\- NO DIGAS UNA PALABRA MÁS!.

\- Eres tú...

\- SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - En este punto el demonio se encontraba gritando con todas sus fuerzas mientras se tapaba los odios .

\- Hiciste cuanto pudiste, obedeciste todas sus ordenes, nunca dudaste de lo que te decían, trataste de ser todo lo que ellos querían, todo para ganar su aprobación, y en el camino te volviste un despota arrogante que creía ser el dueño del mundo, pero al final no resultó ser así y terminaste chocando contra la realidad, y en lugar de recibir apoyo por parte de tus padres, ellos solo te abandonaron como un trapo sucio cuando ya no les servías para nada - Mientras el pirata hablaba, podía ver como Raiser se desplomaba en el suelo - Te odias por haber confiado en ellos, por no haberte dado cuenta de que esto pasaría, de haber sido crédulo en sus palabras. Te odias porque siempre supiste que esto podría pasar, pero te negaste a creer que fueran capaces de hacerlo porque creiste que en el fondo te amaban.

En este punto Raiser ya se encontraba en el suelo, incado de rodillas con el rostro agachado. Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar del rostro del heredero Phoenix, en un principio eran simple gotas saliendo de sus ojos, mientras recordaba todo lo que pasó a lo largo de su vida con sus padres, la distancia de estos, las constantes busqueda por su afecto que nunca daba resultados por parte de un Raiser infante y sobre todo la importancia que ambos padres daban al prestigio del clan más que a nada. Incluso para un niño le era tan claro como el día lo mucho que sus padres priorizaban el crecimiento de su pilar, nada más parecía importarle a ambos, incluso su propia familia parecía caer en un segundo plano y solo se acordaban de ella cuando pensaban en maneras de usarla para ganar mayor reputación en el inframundo. Raiser pensó que eso era lo normal, que ese era el destino que debe seguir todo demonio de clase alta perteneciente a la esfera de los pilares del inframundo, y como próximo heredero de la casa Phoenix obtó por abrazar ese destino.

Pero ahora que el demonio había perdido todo, ya no sabía que hacer más que darle la razón al hombre que estaba frente a él, en verdad se odiaba a sí mismo, pero no solo por las razones que su capitán habia nombrado sino que también se odiaba por el sentimiento de inutilidad que sentía en ese momento, despues de todo ciertamente fue hechado de su propia familia por esa misma razón, porque ya no era de uso para ellos. No era nadie, no era nada, y en ese momento fue cuando las lagrimas comenzarón a salir sin control de los ojos del demonio, cuando se dio cuenta que su propia existencia no tenía sentido. "No sirvo para nada" "¿Para qué estoy vivo?" o "¿Porque sigo vivo?" llenaban la cabeza del demonio rubio, hasta que finalmente paró el llanto con mucho esfuerzo para luego levantar su rostro y ver al hombre frente a él, la mirada de Raiser era la e alguien cansado y que ya no quiere continuar más.

\- Matame - Fue lo único que salió de la boca del demonio a manera de susurro, apenas siendo audible para la persona frente a él. Raiser ya no podía seguir y tampoco quería, sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera nada volvería a ser como antes, por lo que llegó a la conclusión que si ese era el caso "¿De qué sirve que siga aquí?" si su existencia misma carecía de proposito.

El ex yonko se quedó mirando a Raiser por un momento, notando la mirada de súplica que tenían sus ojos, paraluego simplemente acentir en respuesta

El pirata rubio levantó su mano nuevamente con dirección al demonio, quien sabiendo que su vida llegaría a su fin solo cerró los ojo mientras se preparaba para dar su último aliento. Estaba decidido, esta era la única opción para él, no importaba lo que ese hombre creyera de él, que tuviera potencial o no ya nada importaba solo quería terminar todo, aunque en el fondo sentía alegría de que alguien le dijera esas palabras antes de morir, sin duda eso aliviaba en algo el gran dolor que sentía. Si tan solo hubiera conocido a esa persona cuando el demonio era más joven, probablemente las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, esto le causo gracia al demonio al pensar que él mismo deseaba haber conocido a esta persona.

"Cuidate mucho Ravel" fue el último pensamiento de Raiser antes de sentir el golpe que acabaría con su vida impactando contra su cuerpo. Sin embargo, algo andaba mal pues ese golpe no dolía y a comparacion de los anteriores que se enfocaban en una zona específica de su cuerpo, el podía sentir algo en todo su pecho y espalda, el demonio no entendía nada, por lo que abrió sus ojos dando con la sorpresa que el golpe que deseaba que pusiera fin a su vida era en verdad un abrazo. Raiser no entendía nada, estaba completamente confundido, hasta que una voz lo hizo reaccionar.

\- ¿Cómo puedes pedirle a un padre que mate a su propio hijo? - Estas palabras salidas de la boca de Shirohige, no eran dichas de manera vacia o solo para sonar bien, pues estas denotaban una calidez única. Raiser estaba sorprendido por decir lo menos más que por la acción en sí era por el sentimiento que esta desprendía lo cual era totalmente nuevo para él, pero aun así no se sentía incomodo pues ese abrazo que sentía junto con las palabras que recibía despedían un amor paternal que nunca antes había sentido, y fue entonces que lo sintió, la sensación de humedad calida que desprendía la sangre de las heridas del cuerpo del pirata, haciendolo reaccionar "¿Por qué no se defendió? o mejor dicho ¿Por qué dejó que lo hiriera? Por lo que Ace me contó su haki de armadura era suficientemente fuerte como para soportar todos estos ataques y mucho más sin dañarse, si es así ¿Entonces lo desactivo? ¿Acaso quería que lo dañara? ¿Quería que me desahogara con él? ¿Por qué diablos haría eso? ¿Por qué llegar al punto de dejar que lo dañara tanto?". Raiser era un demonio con la capacidad de regenrarse, y si bien había recibido más cantidad de daño en este día que en todas las peleas uqe había tenido en su vida juntas, dicho daño parecía no estar enfocado en puntos vitales y solo tenían la cantidad de fuerza precisa en ellos para causar dolor más no para dejar inconsciente a alguién, cosa de la que Raiser se estaba dando cuenta ahora que lo pensaba, pero aun así ese hombre era diferente, el era un simple humano recibiendo de manera voluntaria los ataques de un demonio de clase alta enojado. El demonio no entendía porque haría eso una persona como su capitan.

Pero como si el pirata supiera los pensamientos del demonio, el primero habló

\- Como padre, recibiré todo el daño que sea necesario para que mi hijo pueda mejorar y dejar atrás su dolor - Habló con una sonrisa el ex yonkou, haciendo que el demonio habriera sus ojos por la respuesta y levantara sus ojos para ver al pirata, pero lo que vió fue la imagen de un hombre de aspecto mayor de aspecto avejentado pero con una musculatura abrumadora, cicatrices de heridas visibles en su pecho, una pañoleta negra amarrada en su cabeza y un gran bigote blanco adornando su rostro, este hombre le sonreía de manera calida cosa que hacía sentir tranquilo al demonio quien comenzó a llorar nuevamente en el pecho del ex yonkou. Solo que ahora no solo lloraba para terminar de desahogar sus penas, sino que también lo hacía por esa sensación calida que sentía, debido a que nunca antes la había expermienteado antes y no quería apartarse de ella, no quería alejarse del ala de aquel hombre que emanaba tal calidez, el mismo hombre que dejó que su cuerpo fuera dañado para que el demonio rubio pudiera aliviar su dolor, ese hombre que ahora lo había tomado como su hijo.

Finalmente lo entendía, la razón por la que había apostado en ese juego de cartas hacía varias noches, a pesar del riesgo que sus instintos le decían, la fin lo había comprendido, él no quería irse. Inconscientemente Raiser no quería alejarse de ese hombre, no quería dejar ese barco, no quería abandonar aquel lugar que pese a todas que el demonio tenía de él, el lugar le traía cierta calma. Y ahora el sabía la razón de tal calma, esta era la sensación que transmitía un hogar.

Mientras más profundizaba en sus pensamientos, más lagrimas salían del rostro de Raiser, haciendo que el pirata lo abrazara con mayor fuerza, para aliviar el dolor de quien ahora consideraba como uno más de sus "hijos".

El duo de rubios estaba tan inmerso en sus asuntos, que no se dieron cuenta que apoyado en cierto arbol se encontraba un peli negro conocido, viendo todo lo que pasaba mientras sonreía.

\- Bienvenido a la familia, Raiser - Fueron las palabras que el peli negro dijopara sí mismo mientras veía la escena frente a él.

Después de unos momentos, Raiser cayó dormido por el agotamiento físcio y psicológico que había tenido durante el día, pero no cerró sus ojos sin antes tratar devolver a ver la imagen de ese anciano que había visto hacía unos instantes, para darse cuenta que esta ya no estaba y en su lugar estaba su capitán de costumbre.

Edward llevó a al demonio rubio al barco, junto con Ace quien le dio el encuentro a su capitán en el camino. El pirata rubio depositó a Raiser en su cama para que pudiera descansar, no lo haría participar en la pesca de madrugada pues deseaba que el demonio se recuperara.

Horas después, los rayos del sol entraban por la habitación del demonio rubio logrando despertarlo. Raiser se levantó de su cama para luego tomar asiento en ella mientras los recuerdos de lo que pasó el día anterior venían a su mente. El demonio le dio una revisión a su cuerpo para comprobar que todas sus heridas habían sido sanadas por su factor de curación cosa que efectivamente había sucedido. Luego de esto el demonio se quedó sentado en su cama mientras meditaba en todo lo que aconteció con el pirata ayer. Raiser se quedó en ese estado por casi dos horas, hasta que se decidió levantarse de su cama y salir de su habitación.

\- Oh... Raiser, al fin despiertas ¿Vas a algun lado? - Preguntó Ace, quien se encontraba solo recostado en un sofá de la sala.

\- Debo arreglar unos asuntos, estaré de vuelta para el entrenamiento - Respondió el demonio

\- Está bien, le avisaré a padre en cuanto vuelva, procura comer algo para que no te desmayes.

El demonio solo dio un asentimiento al comentario del peli negro, para luego salir del barco con rumbo desconocido. Cosa que extrañaba a Ace.

\- Al menos ya no está deprimido - Pensó el peli negro mientras cerraba los ojos para tomar una siesta antes de la hora de almorzar.

Las horas habían pasado y la hora de zarpar para ir a la isla de entrenamiento había llegado, y el demonio rubio ya se encontraba de regreso al barco.

\- Llegas tarde, mocoso - Habló el pirata rubio - ¿En dónde estuviste?

\- Arreglando unos asuntos - Contestó Raiser con tono serio - Lamento la demora.

El hecho que el demonio se disculpara era algo que habia sorprendido tanto a Edward como a Ace por igual, quienes no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos al oir esas palabras salir de la boca de Raiser.

\- ¿Se van a quedar parados todo el día o vamos a zarpar de una vez? - Preguntó el demonio rubio mientras se dirigía a un sofá de la sala del barco, haciendo que el duo de piratas volviera en sí.

\- Tie... tienes razón, vamos a zarpar - Habló Edward quien aun conserbaba algo de sorpresa.

El barco salió del puerto sin problemas con rumbo a la isla de destino.

Una vez ya se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca como para divisar la isla, el capitán del navio habló.

\- Muy bien mocosos, es hora de comenzar el entrenamiento. A partir de ahora comenzaré a acondicionar sus cuerpos para que puedan ser capaces del usar adecuadamente el haki, así que el entrenamiento será más duro ¿Entendido?

La pregunta del pirata fue respondida por un unisono y fuerte "Si" por parte del demonio y el peli negro, quienes en su interior se encontraban ansiosos por la idea de apredenr y mejorar el uso de haki.

\- MUY BIEN PREPARENSE - Gritó el ex yonkou para que su tripulación se alistara para dar inicio a su entrenamiento, lo cual por lo general solo consistía en quitarse los zapatos y las camisas para que estas no se arruinaran en el momento en que ambos fueran lanzados violentamente al agua, bueno de hecho era que uno fuera lanzado al agua mientras que el otro era obligado a remar por su vida para no terminar ahogado por una ola gigante cortesía del pirata rubio.

Ambos jovenes procedieron a quitarse primero los zapatos, para luego proceder con las camisas que tenían puestas, una vez hubieron terminado el piratas peli negro volvió a quedar sorprendido por segunda vez en el dia, mientras que el capitán del navio no podía ocultar su sonrisa por lo que veía.

Cubriendo casi toda la espalda del demonio rubio, se apreciaba claramente un simbolo que era bien conocido por el duo de piratas, y no era para menos pues era el simbolo de su tripulación. Tatuada en la espalda de Raiser estaba la insignia de Los Piratas de Barbablanca.

Ace no podía creer lo que veía, nunca pensó que el demonio fuera capaz de hacer eso, mientras que Shirohige reía a carcajadas por la desición de su nuevo hijo.

\- Gurarararara, veo que has tomado una desición Raiser - Habló Edward.

\- Así es, y no pienso dar marcha atrás, así que estoy listo para el entrenamiento que quieras darme, PADRE - Las palabras de Raiser estaban cargadas de una convicción y determinación que el demonio nunca antes había sentido, pero que sin lugar a dudas no dejaría se perdieran, no dejaría que la nueva oportunidad que se le dio fuera en vano y sobre todo no defraudaría a ese hombre que lo había acogido bajo su ala y había tenido fé en él cuando nadie más la tuvo. "No haré que arrepientas de haber depositado tu fé en mí, te haré sentir orgulloso...Padre".

 **TIEMPO SIN VERLOS, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA, LAMENTO LA DEMORA. NUEVAMENTE AGRADEZCO MUCHO EL APOYO QUE ESTE FIC RECIBE Y ESPERO QUE SIGAN DISFRUTANDO DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE LES TRAIGO... SIN MAS ME DESPIDO Y NUEVAMENTE LES AGRADEZCO SU APOYO Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS SI TIENEN ALGÚN COMENTARIO, CADA VEZ SE ACERCA MÁS LA REUNIÓN DE FACCIONES PERO ANTES DE ESO QUIERO CONSTRUIR MEJOR LA RELACIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES ASÍ QUE TOMARÁ ALGO DE TIEMPO PARA ESTO, PERO LES ASEGURO QUE HABRA SUCESOS IMPORTANTES MIENTRAS TANTO. TAMBIEN YA TENGO PLANEADO COMO SERÁ LA REUNIÓN Y LES GARANTIZO QUE SERÁ ALGO EPICO... AHORA SI HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP**


	7. Chapter 7: Hay que descansar

**EL YONKOU DEL NUEVO MUNDO EN UN MUNDO NUEVO**

 **EP. 7: HAY QUE DESCANSAR**

 **PROLOGO:**

La noche se asomaba en las calles vacias de la ciudad de Khou, y se veía a una figura alta recorrer uno de los caminos de la ciudad, la silueta de la persona era la de un tipo alto con un cuerpo bien formado, efectivamente se trataba de el que en su antiguo mundo fue conocido como el hombre más cercano a convertirse en el próximo rey de los piratas, Edward Newgate. El ex yonkou se encontraba caminando de regreso a su barco, luego de una noche de copas con algunos marinos del puerto que decidieron ir a beber a uno de los bares de la ciudad en lugar del bar del puerto al que siempre acostumbraban, pero como siempre ninguno de los hombres de mar pudo mantener el ritmo de bebida del pirata rubio por lo que quedaron desmayados en el suelo del bar a donde fueron, por su parte Edward no se encontraba en un estado tan mal como el de sus colegas pescadores, así que decidió regresar a pié al barco para poder dormir, aprovechando que el día siguiente no habría ni sesión de entrenamiento y menos pesca de madrugada, pues resulta que Ace le había dicho que cierta demonio morena de pelo corto y lentes los había invitado a él y su grupo para una fiesta en la piscina de la academia, en donde también irían Rias junto a su sequito, esto le parecío una buena idea al ex yonkou pues si había algo que todos los piratas amaban eran las fiestas, por lo que decidió que el día de mañana será un día dedicado al descanso para él y su tripulación.

Además el pirata había quedado que antes de la fiesta, se reuniría con cierta peli roja que le había pedido el poder ir a pescar juntos, solicitud a la que Shirohige accedió. Según lo que Rias le había contado, ella quería reunirse con él para hablar sobre como le habían ido las cosas últimamente al pirata y saber si se habían presentado inconvenientes en forma de atentados por parte de demonios o angeles caidos.

En ocasiones la preocupación de la peli roja podía llegar a ser molesta.

Los pensaminetos sobre la charla que tendría el día de mañana con la demonio, llenaban la cabeza del pirata pues posiblemente tendría que pasar cerca de una hora tratando de convencer a Rias que no había habido ningún problema y que no tenía que preocuparse, cosa que sería dificil debido a la actitud sobreprotectora que la chica tenía en ocaciones, cosa muy graciosa teniendo en cuenta que ambos sabían que el pirata era más fuerte por si solo que toda la nobleza de ambas herederas encargadas de protegera la ciudad juntas.

Bueno, ya lidiaría con el problema mañana así que no tenía caso preocuparse ahora, además no podía negar que esa actitud de la demonio le parecía muy tierna al pirata.

\- Disculpe señor - Se oyó una voz que sacó a Edward de sus pensamientos, haciendo que el pirata voltee a ver el origen de esta - ¿Podría porfavor decir la hora?

Edward pudo notar que dicha voz provenía de un hombre de mediana edad que vestía el traje típico de un trabajador de oficina, acompañado de un par de lentes y un portafolio en la mano derecha.

\- Lo lamento, pero no traigo reloj - Contestó el pirata, el cual tenía un tono rojizo en su rostro debido a la gran cantidad de cerveza que había tomado, de hecho ahora mismo estaba acompañando su recorrido de vuelta a su barco tomando un six-pack de cerveza que tenía en una mano.

\- Ya veo - Suspiró en tono cansado el presunto oficinista por la respuesta del pirata rubio - En todo caso ¿Podría decirme cual es el camino a la plaza de la ciudad por favor?

\- Oh... Eso la plaza de la ciudad se encuentra en esa dirección - Respondió el pirata señalando con su mano libre hacia una un camino que estaba detrás de él y por lo tanto dandole la espalda al hombre.

Al ver esto, dicho hombre esbozó una sonrisa siniestra mientras un par de alas negras similares a las de un cuervo brotaban de su espalda y se avalanzaba de manera veloz hacía el pirata mientras formaba en una de sus manos una lanza de luz.

El que había resultado ser un angel caido, se encontraba a escazos centimetros de por apuñalar por la espalda al hombre frente a él, pero en un instante dicha distancía pareció dejar de disminuir para que luego el ser sobrenatural comenzara a sentir un dolor que aumentaba de manera exponencial en el área derecha de su rostro. Le tomó solos unos segundos al angel caido darse cuenta que en dicha zona de su rostro estaba el puño que el pirata previamente había utilizado para señalar el camino que debía seguir para llegar al destino solicitado, dichos segundos fueron justamente el tiempo necesario para que el golpe del ex yonkou hiciera despegar al angel caido del lugar donde estaba y mandarlo a volar un par de kilometros en dirección apuesta al camino que el pirata seguía. Dicho angel caido fue mandado a volar en estado inconsciente por el golpe y seguramente con una cantidad muy considerable de daño, especialmente en los huesos de la cabeza que a juzagar por el sonido ya deberían estar rotosa.

El pirata retomó su camino original mientras sacaba otra lata de cerveza del six-pack que llevaba, del cual ahora solo le quedaban tres.

\- Vaya que son molestos - Suspiró cansado para sí mismo el pirata antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

Edward siguió su rumbo hasta su hogar sin ningún otro inconveniente durante el camino, logrando llegar a su destino de manera satisfactoria.

El pirata ingresó al interior del barco, encontrando a cierto rubio y peli negro sentados en la mesa del comedor, uno se encontraba tomando una lata de cerveza mientras leía una revista de manga mientras que el otro se encontraba comiendo una hamburguesa, que al parecer había comprado en uno de los puesto de comida rápida del muelle, debido a que el embase y la bosa del local se encontraban a su lado, mientras que al igual que su compañero de pelo rubio tambien se encontraba leyendo, solo que en su caso lo que leía era un libro con temática de historia de Japón.

\- Estoy de vuelta - Habló Shirohige mientras saludaba a los ocupantes del comedor a la vez que se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás.

\- Bienvenido - Dijeron casi al unisono ambos jovenes al notar la presencia de su capitán, mientras despegaban brevemente su atención de sus lecturas para luego retomarla.

\- ¿Qué están leyendo? - Preguntó el pirata rubio al ver la concentración de sus "hijos" en sus respectivas lecturas.

\- Ah bueno... Yo estoy repasando las notas de historia que Akeno-san me dio, y bueno Raiser... - Respondió interrumpido a medio camino por su compañero rubio.

\- Yo estoy leyendo un manga que Ace me prestó - Respondió el demonio sin despegar los ojos de su lectura.

\- Si! Si! Así es! Issei me dio un par de mangas que creyó que me podrían gustar y resulta que son muy entretenidos, en especial el que le presté a Raiser - Comentó de manera muy animada el peli negro - Trata de trío de personas, dos hombres y una chica, en un mundo que es una especie de mezcla entre futurista y tradicional, que los contratan para hacer cualquier clase de trabajo pero al final siempre terminan metiendose en problemas, es muy gracioso.

La manera tan animada en que Ace hablaba, dejaba muy en claro para su capitán que en efecto le gustaba mucho ese manga, de hecho últimamente el pirata peli negro había comenzado a desarrollar cierto gusto por dicho tipo de lectura, pues según él las encontraba interesantes y entretenidas.

\- Admito que es interesante - Habló el demonio rubio sin dejar de leer la revista.

\- ¿Verdad? Uno no puede dejar de leerlo, en especial por ese terrorista de pelo largo que siempre está acompañado por ese sujeto disfrazado de una especie de pato - Contestó el peli negro mientras dejaba su libro a un lado para concentrarse en la conversación.

\- ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? El mejor personaje es ese vice-comandante adicto a la mayonesa - Replicó Raiser mientras bajaba la revista para mirar al peli negro frente a él - Es un personaje serio que tiene que lidiar con las tonterías de su comandante y los intentos de asesinato de ese sádico subordinado suyo, y aún así sus momentos cómicos son geniales.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Acaso estamos hablando del mismo manga? Ese tipo no es más que un personaje de relleno, mientras que Katsura es un amigo de la infancia del protagonista y es parte fundamental en la historia - Respondió Ace mientras se paraba rapidamente de su asiento y el tono de su voz aumentaba.

\- ¿A quién diablos llamas personaje de relleno? ese idiota de pelo largo solo se limita a ser recordado por siempre recordarle a todos como se llama y a hacer bromas estupidas junto con ese estupido fanatismo que tiene por esa perturbadora mascota que siempre lo acompaña - Habló Raiser mientras al igual que su compañero se ponía de pie y levantaba el volumen de su voz.

\- ¿Qué has dicho, maldito pajarraco?! - Habló Ace mientras apretaba sus dientes junto con sus puños.

\- Lo que oiste cabeza de alga! - Contestó Raiser imitando al peli negro.

\- ¿Acaso quieres pelear maldito? - Preguntó Ace mientras se tronaba los dedos y ponía una cara amenazante.

\- Adelante, ya era hora que arreglaramos cuentas tú y yo después de todo - Respondió Raiser volviendo a imitar las acciones de Ace.

Dicho esto, ambos jovenes comenzaron a liberar un aura hostil el uno contra el otro a la vez que fuego comenzaba a salir de sus cuerpos, haciendo que este se concentrara en las manos de ambos jovenes, con la intención de que estos comenzaran una pelea de puños.

Pero antes que si quiera pudieran terminar de levantar los brazos para ponerse en guardia, algo los detuvo a a ambos al instante.

PUM

PUM

\- CALMENSE YA... QUE VAN A QUEMAR EL BARCO MALDITA SEA - Habló el ex yonkou mientras que golpeaba al duo de jovenes en la cabeza, haciendo que estos terminaran tirados en el suelo con un enorme chichon en la cabeza a la vez tenían pequeños espamos por culpa del dolor del golpe.

Luego de un momento el demonio y el pirata volvieron a ponerse de pie mientras se disculpaban con su capitán. La relación entre ese duo era complicada por decir lo menos, era una extraña mezcla entre compañerismo, amistad, rivalidad y hostilidad, el pirata rubio se preguntaba habría otro duo de personas que tuvieran este mismo de relación complicada, mientras que en otro mundo cierto cocinero rubio fumador de cejas en espiral y cierto espadachin de tres espadas con cabello verde estornudaban al mismo tiempo sin saber porque.

Por su parte el ex yonkou se volvía a dejar caer en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras sacaba la última lata de cerveza del empaque en su mano.

\- ¿Han vuelto a intentarlo de nuevo? - Preguntaba Ace mientras volvía a tomar su asiento en la mesa.

\- Si... - Respondió en tono cansado el capitan del barco - Esos idiotas no se cansan nunca.

\- Ya es la sexto en esta semana - Habló ahora Raiser - Parece que este revuelo es más de lo que Rias y Sona pueden controlar.

Aparentemente a pesar del esfuerzo que hacían el duo de herederas encargadas de la ciudad para evitar la infiltración de seres sobrenaturales no deseados con intenciones hostiles en su territorio, no era suficiente para controlar la cantidad de angeles caidos y demonios que se aventuraban en la ciudad para intentar reclamar la vida del ex yonkou.

\- ¿No vas a preguntar si me encuentro bien? - Preguntó el pirata rubio al demonio, haciendo que este último dejara escapar un suspiro de resignación antes de responder.

\- ¿Tiene algún sentido que me preocupe por tí a estas alturas? - Respondió Raiser, haciendo que su capitán se ría de la respuesta del demonio.

Efectivamente, cuando los intentos de asesinato a su nueva figura de padre dieron inicio el demonio rubio se preocupó por la salud del pirata rubio, preguntando si se encontraba bien pero fue luego del cuarto intento por parte de un demonio que trató de asesinarlo con un ataque mágico lanzado a quemarropa mientras el pirata se encontraba tomando una siesta en la cubierta del barco aprovechando que ninguno de los jovenes se encontraban cerca, el demonio pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta. Lamentablemente antes que el puño investido con poder mágico pudiera llegar al objetivo, un puño color metálico cubierto con haki de armadura impactó primero en la cara del demonio mandandolo a volar muy lejos al fondo del oceano, puede que en este caso el pirata se haya excedido un poco pero si había algo que molestaba enormemente al pirata era que alguien interrumpiera sus siestas por lo que no hubo remedio. Luego de este caso, Raiser dejó de preocuparse por los ataques que los demonios o angeles caidos puedan hacer en contra de Shirohige.

Si alguien quiere saber como fueron los otros casos, estos fueron de la siguiente manera primero fue un angel caido que se hizo pasar por un vendedor de puerta en puerta que trató de apuñalar por sorpresa al pirata con una lanza de luz pero que terminó tirado en el piso retorciendose de dolor por una patada en el estomago que seguramente rompió varias costillas, el segundo fue una demonio que trató de seducir al pirata en un bar del puerto con sus encantos y buena figura para que bajara su guardía y llevarlo a un cuarto de hotel para luego dispararle con un arma mágica cuando este más vulnerable pero la diablesa no pudo si quiera salir del bar pues quedó inconsciente tras las grandes cantidades de alcohol que había tomado junto al pirata, quien pese a todo se encontraba muy consciente y celebrando con el resto de pescadores que habían en el local, el tercero fue otro demonio que logró escabullirse en el barco mientras todos dormían para asesinar a Edward obteniendo un resultado similar al del sujeto que intentaría algo similar después de él, solo que esta vez el diablo atravesó el techo del barco y no llegando muy lejos, para luego ser traido de vuelta por el ex yonkou siendo arrastrado para que el demonio pasara el resto de la noche arreglando el daño causado aul haber sido mandado volando, para que cuando finalmente hubo terminado las reparaciones sea enviado nuevamente a volar por parte de un puño del pirata por haberle hecho perder una noche de sueño. Y finalmente el quinto intentó fue a manos de un angel caido quien ni si quiera tuvo oportunidad de hacer nada, pues este se había escondido en el barco del pirata esperando a que este entrara para degollarlo con su espada pero este fue dejado inconsciente por el haki del emperador de Shirohoge, quien pudo notar su presencia debido a su haki de observación, para luego atarlo de pies y manos con cadenas y un par de bolas de hierro que usaba para el entrenamiento de Raiser, para luego lanzar al caido al mar para que se undiera, ese día el pirata estaba especialmente cansado y no tenía desperdiciar fuerza inutilmente con idiotas.

\- ¿Piensas decirle algo a Rias o a Sona? - Preguntó ahora Ace

-No, esas mocosas deben tener ya suficientes problemas con esos idiotas, como para preocuparlas diciendoles que uno o dos se les escaparon del radar - Señaló Edward.

\- Puede que sea lo mejor - Habló ahora Raiser - La paz entre las tres facciones pende de un hilo, y el hecho que angeles caidos se hayan inflitrado de manera ilegal al terriorio de los demoniosno ayudara en nada y si se llega a saber que el objetvio era un humano, dudo que los angeles se lo tomen muy bien.

\- Además solo han estado mandando a pesos ligeros para hacer el trabajo, de seguro por que si mandan a sujetos con más fuerza podrían exponerse, aun que no es que tampoco seas incapaz de encargarte de sujetos más fuertes - Comentó ahora Ace

El duo de rubios asintió al comentario del peli negro.

\- En cualquier caso, me voy a dormir, quedé que me reuniría para pescar con Rías mañana en la mañana - Habló el pirata rubio mientras bostezaba de cansancio - Luego iré con ella a su academia para la fiesta a la que la mocosa de lentes, nos invitó.

\- Ya veo, Raiser y yo probablemente lleguemos antes ya que Akeno me pidió ayuda para llevar unas cosas que quería que comprara - Ace respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza, al pensar en dicho encargo de la Himejima el cual era ni más ni menos varias cajas de cerveza. Dado que el amor del ex yonkou por las bebidas alcoholicas ya era un tema de dominio público, Sona decidió hacer una extraordinaria excepción y permitir el ingreso de licor a la academía solo por esta ocasión, bajo la aclaración que los únicos permitidos en beber serían Edward, Raiser y en menor medida Ace.

Pero a todo esto había un problema y era que la venta de licor a estudiantes de instituto estaba prohibida por lo que luego de mucho pensar, la responsabilidad de conseguir las bebidas alcoholicas caería en manos de Raiser al ser el único legalmente capaz de comprar alcohol, y Ace lo ayudaría a llevar las cajas a la academia. En efecto era un buen plan.

 **CAPITULO 1: PREPARATIVOS**

Era una mañana soleada de domingo en el puerto de Khou, en este día se podía ver a un duo de personas sentadas en uno de los muelles usados para pescar, dicho duo constaba de una joven de pelo largo y rojo, que vestía lo que se podía denominar como la ropa típica que se ponen los ancianos cuando van de pesca, constando de un pantalon de jean, una camisa de cuadros, un chaleco sin mangas con varios bolsillos y una gorra de pesca, quien estaba acompañada por un hombre alto de pelo rubio, que vestía unos pantalones de jean, un polo negro de color entero con mangas cortas que resaltaba su definida musculatura y un sombrero de paja que le servía para evitar que el sol de la mañana lo fastidiara.

Dicho duo se encontraba efectivamente pescando, esto había comenzado a ser una tradición para la demonio y el pirata a partir de ese mismo día, pues desde la revelación de que el grupo del pirata no solo no pertenecía a los aliados del clan Gremory, sino que tampoco se encontraba afiliado oficialmente a ninguna de las tres facciones, los intentos para darle caza al ex yonkou por tanto demonios como angeles caidos habían aumentado drasticamente, por lo que la heredera Gremory decidió que se reuniría de forma personal con el ex yonkou al menos una vez por semana para verificar su estado.

Por su puesto que esto no le suponía ningún problema a la peli roja, pues ella disfrutaba enormemente la compañía del pirata rubio ya que Rias deseaba aprender más de él, para así mejorar su rol como rey para con sus siervos, además que desde la vez en que le pidió consejo con respecto a la situación de Kiba, la peli roja había incluido al pirata en su lista de confidentes personales. Si alguien se lo pregunta dicha lista está compuesta por Akeno Himejima y Sona Sitri, y ahora el sumado a ella estaba el ex yonkou.

\- Rias ¿Te pasa algo? - Preguntó el pirata rubio sin despegar sus ojos de su caña de pescar.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A que se refiere Newgate-san? - Preguntó con ligera sorpresa la peli roja, por la pregunta del pirata que había salido de la nada.

\- Has estado suspirando mucho desde que llegaste, y no creo que se deba a que tu balde de peces está vacio.

"Como era de esperarse de Newgate-san" Pensaba Rias al ver que ese hombre había logrado descubrir que había algo que la molestaba. Ciertamente la heredera Gremory había estado dejando escapar breves suspiros durante su sesión de pesca el día de hoy, y el motivo de esto tenía como principal razón a cierto joven de pelo castaño.

\- Bueno, Newgate-san, verá lo que pasa es que... - Trató de hablar la peli roja, pero fue interrumpida a media frase por Edward.

\- Se trata de ese mocoso castaño ¿verdad? - Volvió a preguntar el pirata, obteniendo como respuesta un sonrojo en las mejillas por parte de la Gremory, haciendo que Edward fuera ahora el que dejara escapar un suspiro - A pesar de ser muy lista, eres tan facil de leer como un libro abierto... Bien dime ¿Qué pasó con el mocoso?

Rias se quedó mirando su caña de pescar en el agua por un momento mientras parecía estar ordenando sus ideas, para luego responder al pirata.

\- Verá Newgate-san ¿Recuerda el festival que hubo en el puerto hace unos días? ¿Al que usted nos invitó? - Preguntó la peli roja viendo al pirata, quien respondió con un ascentimiento de cabeza - Pues esa no fue solo la primera cita que tuve con Issei, sino que tambien fue la primera cita que tuve en mi vida - El rojo en la cara de Rias aumentaba con cada palabra que decía.

\- Oh... Ya veo ¿Y acaso algo salió mal?.

\- No, no es eso... Ambos estabamos nerviosos en un principio y no sabiamos que hacer, pero en un punto esos nervios comenzaron a desaparecer y empezamos a divertirnos mucho juntos, con los juegos y las atracciones del festival, ese momento se sintió tan natural y a la vez me sentí tan feliz - Rias comenzó a sonreir con mirada soñadora, mientras los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en el festival junto al castaño le venían a la mente. El comportamiento de Issei la había sorprendido de manera grata a la Gremory, pues pese a su muy conocida reputación de pervertido en el instituto, el castaño se comportó de manera educada al estar junto a Rias durante su cita, y en vez de inundar a la joven de miradas lujuriosas o proposiciones indecorosas, parecía estar más preocupado por que la joven se divirtiera y pasara un buen rato.

\- Entonces ¿Cúal es el problema? - Preguntó el pirata, haciendo que Rias comenzara a inflar sus mejillas mientras hacia un puchero, una imagen muy tierna si le preguntabas a Edward.

\- No se que hacer ahora - Habló Rias con tono decaido mientras conserbaba ese tierno puchero- He estado leyendo muchos shoujo mangas, revistas de chicas y viendo peliculas romanticas para tener una idea de lo que debería hacer ahora, pero el solo pensar en hacer esas cosas hace que mi cara se vuelva roja y mi cabeza de vueltas y vueltas.

Esta declaración había hecho que el ex yonkou hiciera un sonrisa por lo inocente que podía llegar a ser una chica como ella en cuanto al tema de romance trataba, a pesar de la fama que tienen los demonios de ser expertos en seducción "Supongo que cuando se trata de la persona que amas, es normal que uno tienda a tener estos problemas y por lo visto los demonios no son la excepción".

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer Newgate-san? Quiero acercarme más a Issei y conocerlo mejor, pero tampoco quiero asfixiarlo y que piense que soy una molestia, pero también tengo miedo que si lo dejo de lado él se olvide de mí y sobre todo tengo miedo que haya alguna mujer que quiera quitarmelo, solo con pensar que alguien me quite a mi lindo Issei hace que sienta punzadas en mi corazón - Terminó finalmente de desahogarse la peli roja, tomando aire luego de tan extenso monólogo.

\- Gurarararara Que bueno es ser joven - Rió el pirata, sorprendiendo a la peli roja por esa reacción haciendo que ella volteara a ver nuevamente al ex yonkou para ver como este ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de la heredera Gremory y comenzara a acarciarla como si de una niña pequeña se tratara - Tranquila, eso es algo bueno, eso que tu sientes es algo normal y demuestra lo mucho que quieres a ese mocoso, estoy seguro que él debe estar teniendo los mismos pensamientos que tú en este momento - A partir de este punto las palabras del pirata se tornaron de un tono más calido mientras hablaba - Lo hermoso de un viaje no es llegar al destino sino el camino que uno recorre, no te apresures y vayan con cuidado, confío en que eso les hará bien a ambos.

El pirata terminó su frase con una sonrisa dirigida a la joven peli roja, la cual tras escuchar el consejo de Edward sintió un enorme alivio y felicidad en su corazón, haciendo que correspondiera a dicha sonrisa con otra igual alegre.

Sin duda el consejo del ex yonkou le agradaba mucho más que el que recibió por parte de sus padres, los cuales consistían básicamente en seducir al castaño con sus encantos, de hecho la idea recibir al portador del emperador rojo vistiendo nada más que un delantal desnudo fue idea de su padre, y no hace falta recordar lo mal que terminó ese plan. Pero, a pesar que entendía las buenas intenciones de sus padres, el consejo del pirata acerca de llevar las cosas de manera tranquila pero constante en su relación y profundizar sentimientos con la persona que quería, sin duda le gustaba mucho más a la peli roja. Ese hombre en efecto era alguien muy sabio, lo cual despertó curiosidad en la mente de Rias.

\- Disculpe Newgate-san - Habló Rias llamando la atención del pirata, quien había dejado de acariciar la cabeza de la diablesa - ¿Alguna vez usted ha amado a alguien?

El pirata se quedó en silencio tras escuchar las palabras de su compañero de pesca.

\- ¿Newgate-san? - Volvió a preguntar la peli roja, sacando al pirata de sus pensamientos.

\- Oh... lo lamento, me distraje recordando algo - Dijo el pirata mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreia - La verdad es que nunca he estado interesado en ese tipo de cosas... Para mí, mi familia siempre ha sido más que suficiente - Esto último el pirata lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Dicha respuesta había sorprendido a la peli roja. Ella al ser un demonio, los cuales eran seres emocionales, el hecho de pasar su vida sin una pareja o un amante era algo impensable, pero había algo que llamó más la atención de Rias.

Pero luego un pensamiento se formó en la mente de Rias "¿Acaso será porque nunca conoció a la mujer indicada?", en cierto modo esta pregunta sorprendía más a Rias que la misma declaración del pirata acerca de su falta de interes en los asuntos románticos.

Rias tenía la firme convicción que dada la fuerza y el caracter, junto con el calor y la amabilidad que desprendía ese hombre, ella estaba seguro de que debieron de haber habido muchas mujeres que cayeron rendidas ante el pirata, por lo que encontraba sorprendente que dentro de ese grupo no hubiera habido alguna que lograra conmover el corazón del ex yonkou, aun que eso también era una posibilidad.

Pero aun así ella tenía el presentimiento que había algo más. Seguramente debieron haber más razones por las que el pirata no obtó por tener pareja, o al menos tratar de buscar.

En parte la peli roja tenía razón, pues al haber sido uno de los piratas más fuerte en la historia, no faltaron mujeres que buscaban estar con el ex yonkou, algunas por conveniencia de su fama, otras por avaricia, otras por la emoción de estar con un pirata conocido como lo era él y otras ciertamente porque quedaron prendadas de él en toda regla, pero lamentablemente para todas, el pirata nunca les prestó atención, debido a que en la lista de prioridades de Shirohige, nunca estuvo el conseguir pareja.

Como el pirata dijo su sueño original, puede que por el hecho de haber crecido como un huerfano en una isla pobre no afiliada al gobierno mundial, era el tener una familia, y al haberlo cumplido cuando formó su tripulación, no encontró sentido ni necesidad al tener una relación sentimental con una mujer, de alguna forma al pirata nunca le llamó la atención ese tema. Quizás porque como suponía la peli roja, nunca conoció a alguien que le despertara esos sentimientos, o porque simplemente él no estaba hecho para ese tipo de relaciones.

Pero ciertamente como presentía Rias, además de eso existía otro motivo por el cual el pirata eligió no encontrar pareja.

La otra razón por la que el pirata rechazaba la idea de una relación era la siguiente, él sabía bien que la piratería y la familia son cosas que no deben juntarse. Al ser un pirata, uno se arriesga a morir cada día, ya sea por una tormenta que arrazó con el barco en medio del mar, el ataque de monstruos marinos o emboscadas de piratas rivalas o la misma marina; al ser una profesión tanto peligrosa como ilegal, era normal que las personas abandonaran a sus esposas e hijos para lanzarse al mar y seguir su sueño de piratería, esto aparentemente puede sonar como egoista pero también era en parte para protegerlos, pues uno nunca querría exponer a su familia a tales peligros.

El pirata rubio conocía varios casos en que esto había pasado, como lo era el del francotirador de la banda de los piratas del peli rojo o incluso sin ir muy lejos el mismo Roger hizo lo mismo, dejando a su amante sola tras su muerte. Por supuesto debían haber excepciones a la regla en las que piratas pudieron combinar la familia con su vida de pirata, siendo uno de esos casos, algo extremo debe agregarse, el de su colega yonkou Charlotre Lin Lin mejor conocida como "Big Mom" cuyos hijos formaban parte de su tripulación.

Aunque el ser soltero en ocasiones le había traido problemas al pirata del bigote blanco, como cuando su antiguo rival y ex rey pirata, Gol D. Roger, conoció a la madre de Ace. Desde ese momento, ese hombre se había convertido en poco más que insoportable debido a que solo hablaba acerca de lo mucho que disfrutaba al estar con esa mujer de pelo naranja, de como no podía creer el no haberla conocido antes, que ella era su mayor tesoro y muchas cosas más que si bien resultaban romanticas para unos a Shirohige le resultaban molestas y más aún por la cara de estupido que ponía Roger cuando hablaba del tema.

También cabe mencionar, que a lo anterior dicho se sumaban a las constantes bromas y comentarios del pirata peli negro con respecto a que a pesar que Shirohige era más viejo que él, Roger nunca había escuchado rumores acerca de que el ex yonkou haya tenido amorío alguno, a lo que el ex rey pirata alegaba que era porque no debía haber mujer en el mundo que pudiera aguantarlo . De hecho, una vez llegó al punto en que se le ocurrió hacer una broma con respecto a la horientación sexual del capitan del Moby Dick, está de más decir que esa fue la primera y última vez que el antiguo rey de los piratas hizo un comentario de esa naturaleza pues 3 minutos despues de hacer dicho comentario se encontraba flotando en medio del oceano debido a que la isla en la que se encontraba hace un momento había sido reducida a poco más que fragmentos de tierra flotantes cuyas dimensiones no superaban el espacio que ocupaba un bote de remos pequeño. Ese día el rey pirata había aprendido dos cosas la primera era el nunca volver a hacer ese tipo de bromas a al pirata rubio y la segunda era el haber descubierto la razón por la que nadie nunca antes había hecho ese tipo de bromas acerca del pirata en el pasado.

\- Ya veo - Respondió Rias saliendo de sus pensamientos, para luego voltear a ver al pirata nuevamente con los ojos bien abiertos y con estrellas en ellos - Pero entonces ¿Qué tal si yo le presento a alguien?.

El ex yonkou arrugó su rostro ante lo dicho por la demonio, por el hecho de que seguramente ella tenía planeado el presentarle a alguien, que a lo mucho fuera un par de años mayor que ella o su amiga Akeno, a un hombre que si bien había recuperado su cuerpo de joven, no quitaba el hecho que él ya había tenido una larga vida en su mundo de origen.

"¿Por qué diablos todas las mujeres con pareja tienen esa maldita obseción de presentar a sus amigas solteras? ¿Es alguna clase de maldita enfermedad o es que no toleran ver a alguien soltero?" se preguntaba el ex yonkou en estos momentos mientras buscaba la manera más sencilla de apasiguar esa mirada de anhelo que tenía Rias, al pensar seguramente en ella misma como una especie de cupido de pelo rojo, pero al no encontrar palabras suaves para decirle a la Gremory, optó por decir las cosas tal cual como las pensaba.

El hombró dejó escapar un suspiro antes de hablar.

\- Agradezco tus intenciones Rias, pero creo que ya soy demasiado viejo como para estar saliendo con mocosas - Contestó el ex yonkou mientras aun mantenía su rostro arrugado - No soy uno de viejos verdes, que buscan rodearse de muchachas jovenes porque no tienen los pantalones para aceptar su propia maldita edad y que ya están viejos para eso, y francamente eso me parece patético.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos.

Rias se le quedó mirando por un momento al pirata con ojos en blanco para luego de un rato comenzar a reir, sorprendiendo al pirata rubio

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Preguntó extrañado el ex yonkou.

\- Jajajaja! es que jajajaja! usted jajajaja! pensaba que yo jajajaja! quería jajajaja! presentarle a alguien de instituto jajajaja! - Contestó Rias quien llevó las manos a su vientre debido al ataque de risa que estaba sufriendo por lo gracioso que le resultaba este asunto.

\- ¿Acaso eso no era lo que pensabas? - Preguntó Edward con el rostro rojo de verguenza.

\- No, claro que no - Respondió Rias quien ya estaba algo más calmada y habiendo terminado finalmente de contener su risa. Ella sabía que el pirata había vivido una larga vida en su otro mundo a pesar de lo que su físico joven mostraba, por lo que ella también supuso que de seguro el ex yonkou no se sentiría comodo al estar con alguien de la edad de ella o de Akeno - Yo pensaba presentarle a una de las amigas de mi madre o de Grayfia onee-sama que aun se encuentran solteras.

Hubo nuevamente un momento de silencio antes que el pirata contestara con un simple "Ya veo" mientras el rojo de su rostro comenzaba a desaparecer pero no su sintimiento de verguenza por la confusión.

\- Aunque Newgate-san - Volvió a hablar Rias al pirata, llamando nuevamente su atención - El hecho que usted sea mayor o no, realmente no representa ningún problema para que usted salga con un demonio joven si usted lo desea.

El pirata levantó una ceja por el comentario de Rias a la vez que la miraba como si ella hubiera dicho algo totalmente disparatado.

Al notar la mirada del pirata rubio, Rias procedió a explicar a lo que se refería.

\- Nosotros los demonios tenemos una esperanza de vida mucho mayor a la de los humanos por lo que una diferencia de edades de un par de decadas, a la larga no significa nada para nosotros en cuanto a la formación de parejas, de hecho mi padre es mayor que mi madre por 250 años y Grayfia onee-sama es mayor que Onii-sama por casi un siglo, aun que a ella no le gusta que hablemos del tema - Habló Rias mientras le caía una gota por lo último dicho acerca de su cuñada - Así que el que una demonio de 18 años salga con un humano de 21, que espiritual y psicológicamente sea mucho mayor, no es tiene nada de malo.

El pirata rubio estaba sorprendido al esuchar esa información con respecto a esa mentalidad de los demonios.

Ciertamente el hecho que ellos vivieran tanto, les permitía ver las cosas desde un punto de vista diferente al de los humanos, que tenían una esperanza de vida limita. Pero aún así, la idea que planteaba Rias le seguía pareciendo tomada de los cabellos.

Luego de un momento, el pirata se preguntaba si debería dejar de llamar "Mocoso" a Sirzerch, para que luego de un segundo negara con la cabeza esa idea.

Edward hubiera continuado más tiempo inmerso en sus pensamientos, si no fuera por el sonido de la alarma del celular de Rias que acababa de sonar.

\- Parece que ya es hora de irnos - Habló la peli roja, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del ex yonkou, para luego ser rodeada por un aura de depresión al ver que no había logrado atrapar ni un solo pez, caso que era opuesto con el viejo capitan del Moby Dick.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad.

Cierta ex monja se encontraba caminando tranquilamente a través de un parqueque se encontraba de camino de su departamente hacia la academia Khou que era su destino actual, y si escucharon bien, la antigua miembro de la iglesia Asia Argento vivía en un departamento el cual compartía con la miembro más reciente del grupo Gremory, Xenovia Quarta. Aunque originalmente la ex monja vivía en la casa de cierto castaño debido aque no contaba con un hogar propio por esos tiempos, con la unión de la peli azul al grupo Gremory sumado al hecho que aparentemente era muy inocente, por no decir completamente inutil, con respecto a asuntos que no tuvieran que ver con la iglesia o el combate con espada, motivó a la alfil rubia a proponerle a la presidenta peli roja que la dejara mudarse con la caballero portadora de Durandal. En la actualidad la relación entre ambas ex miembros de la iglesia es muy buena, contrastando enormemente de como era en el momento en que se conocieron por primera vez.

Volviendo al presente, la joven rubia de pelo largo se encontraba caminando por el parque con su típica sonrisa mientras tarareaba. Su compañerra de cuarto se había quedado despierta hasta tarde terminando la tarea de japones que le habían dejado en a academia, curso que era uno en los que peor le iba, por lo que Asia había dejado una nota en el comedor avisando que ella se iría antes a la academía para ayudar a Akeno a preparar los utensilios de limpieza para limpiar la piscina. Dicha nota estaba al lado de un desayuno que la alfil habpia preparado para su compañera caballero. Estos detalles que la rubía tenía para con la peli azul siempre hacían que esta última llorara de alegría por el hecho de que el cielo, o muy probablemente ahora el infierno, la hayan bendecido con una compañera competente en lugar de alguien que se deja engañar para gastar todo su dinero de biaticos en una horrible pintura que bien podría haber sido pintada por un niño de pre escolar.

\- Asia-san - Se oyó una voz masculina que parecía conocerla que la llamaba desde atrás, llamó la atención de la rubio haciendo que esta voltee.

\- Oh Saji-san, buenos días - Contestó sonriente Asia, mientras veía que la persona que la había saludado era el peón Sitri que se acercaba a su dirección.

\- ¿Estás llendo a la academia?.

\- Asi es, Akeno-sempai me pidió que la ayude a preparar las cosas para la limpieza de la piscina.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Y usted Saji-san? ¿También está llendo a la academia?

\- No, de hecho kaicho me pidió que comprara un par de cosas para la fiesta de más tarde.

\- La presidenta parece estar muy emocionada por la fiesta de hoy - Comentó Asia con una sonrisa, pues igualmente ella estaba ansiosa por la fiesta de hoy en la piscina. Pero, en ese momento el ánimo del peón Sitri pareció descender, posiblemente por las palabras de la alfil, haciendo que el peón bajara la mirada al suelo - ¿Pasa algo Saji-san?

El demonio rubio levantó su rostro para mirar a la ex monja.

\- Es que nunca había visto a kaicho tan pendiente de algo que no sean asuntos de la escuela o concernientes al mundo sobrenatural - Contestó Saji con un alo de tristeza cubriendolo. El demonio rubio había visto que su presidenta había mostrado más facetas nuevas en las últimas semanas que en todo el año escolar, y todo esto se debía a la presencia de cierto pirata rubio. El pobre Saji lloraba a cantaros al pensar en eso, sintiendo una mezcla de celos y tristeza, para luego de un momento erguirse de golpe con llamas en sus ojos, logrando sorprender a la alfil Gremory.

\- Pero no pienso rendirme, el día de hoy es mi oportunidad para que kaicho se fije en mí - Ciertamente Saji había estado planeando que el día de hoy sería el día en que Sona se fijara más en él, por lo que en cuanto se enteró de que habría una fiesta en la piscina, el peón Sitri decidió implementar una rutina de ejercicios en su horario diario a la vez que se impuso una dieta estricta e iba de compras por un traje baño nuevo que le quedara mejor que el que tenía. El plan de Saji era el mejorar su aspariencia física lo mejor posible para que su querida presidenta se fijara más en él y si los maous lo permitían, lograr un sonrojo en ella, aunque sabía que eso último era pedir demasiado. Pero aun así no perdería las esperanzas porque incluso si todo eso fallaba, había algo que haría que el día de hoy sea una fecha inolvidable y eso era el poder ver a su kaicho en traje de baño.

La imagen de una Sona en un traje de baño que no fuera el reglamentario de la academia, el cual tampoco le quedaba nada mal, era ciertamente una vista más que tentadora para el demonio rubio, quien con solo pensarlo ponía una sonrisa tonta junto con un coloramiento en su rostro y un hilo de sangre saliendole de la nariz. Era una imagen un tanto perturbadora que hacía que la alfil frente a él solo riera nerviosamente mientras una gota caía de su nuca.

"Solo espero que Akeno-sempai pueda venderme una de las fotos de kaicho, que piensa tomar hoy" pensó un sonrojado Saji, pues él era una de las pocas personas que sabía el trato secreto de comercio que había entre cierta maou de coletas y la reina del sequito Gremory. Por supuesto que el peón había accedido a no revelar nada de esto a Sona o a los otros miembros del consejo estudiantil siempre y cuando Akeno compartiera la "Mercancía" con él. Luego de una exaustiva negociación, Akeno accedió a a las demandas del rubio con la condición de que en las fotos que le daría no aparecería Sona en ninguna pose o situación comprometedora, pues esas eran las que la hermana mayor de Sona quería más, Saji aceptó la oferta sin pensarlo dos veces.

Luego de un momento y ya habiendo Saji recuperado la compostura, el duo de rubios continuó su camino juntos, pues la tienda a la que Saji se dirigía estaba camino a la academia. Una vez llegaron a la tienda, el duo de rubios se despidió pues Asia debía retomar su camino a la escuela para reunirse con Akeno, mientras que Saji seguramente se demoraría en comprar todo lo que su presidenta le encargó.

Ya en la tienda, el peón rubio se dispuso a comenzar las compras hasta que de repente el sonido de disturbios afuera de la tienda llamó su atención. Al principio Saji intentó dejar de lado eso para evitar meterse en problemas, pues ahora mismo tenía puesto el uniforme de la academia y sabía que sin importar que sus intenciones fueran buenas o no, si se viera involucrado en problemas que generaran rumores acerca de los alumnos de la academia Khou, seguramente su rey le daría un castigo doble, primero como miembro del consejo estudiantil y luego como miembro de su nobleza. Además seguramente se trataba de una simple discusión entre delincuentes, nada serio de seguro. Lamentablemente para error del demonio, el sonido de las mamparas de vidrio en la fachada de la tienda siendo rotas por lo que aparentemente era un hombre con aspecto de delincuente que había sido mandado a volar al interior del establecimiento, borró todo indicio que el joven peón tenía acerca de que esa discusión podía ser catalogada como "Simple".

La boca de todos los ocupantes de la tienda estaban abiertas ante tal escena. Saji, quien había sido el primero en recuperarse de la conmoción,fue a dar un vistazo al exterior de la tienda para luego, después de ver lo que había pasado, arrepentirse de haberlo hecho.

Afuera de la tienda se podía ver a por lo menos una docena de delincuentes en estado inconsciente y llenos de heridas esparcidos a lo largo del estacionamiento en la entrada de la tienda, pero lo que había desconcertado al rubio no era eso sino las personas responsables de esto, quienes eran un peli negro y un rubio, ambos personas conocidas para Saji, y ¿Cómo es que el peón Sitri estaba tan seguro que ellos habían sido los responsables? La respuesta era porque uno se encontraba usando el chaleco de uno de los delincuentes inconscientes para limpiar sus zapatos ensuciados de sangre seguramente perteneciente a sus victimas mientras que el otro tenía al que parecía ser el lider del desfallecido grupo agarrado por el cuello de su camisa mientras aparentemente le decía algo que, por la expresión del peli negro y el rostro aterrado del delincuente, no auguraba nada bueno.

Una vez Saji reconoció a dicho duo procedió a retirarse lentamente hacia el interior de la tienda tratando de no hacer ruido, para que esas personas no se dieran cuenta de su presencia, desafortunadamente para el demonio su plan se fue al diablo en cuanto oyó cierta voz que lo llamaba.

\- Oh... Saji, es bueno verte ¿Qué haces aquí? - habló el peli negro mientras dejaba caer a un delincuente inconsciente del susto luego de haber escuchado todo lo que el pirata le haría si volvía a verlo causando problemas por aca.

\- Vaya, pero si es el peón Sitri, llegas en buen momento ayudame a limpiarme los zapatos de la sangre de esos idiotas - Habló ahora el otro rubio mientras seguía tratando de limpiar sus zapatos.

Saji se quedó de piedra por unos segundos, mientras comenzaba a oir a la gente a su alrededor hablar acerca de que esos dos debían de ser de seguro delincuentes muy violentos y que aparentemente estaban relacionados con ese chico rubio que traía uniforme de la academia Khou, la cual supuestamente era la mejor de la ciudad.

Sin duda si esto seguía así esto sería un escandalo que llegaría a oidos de Sona, y una vez ella se enterara, el destino del peón rubio no sería nada agradable.

Después de todo a Saji aun le costaba trabajo el sentarse bien luego de haber recibido un millar de azotes en el trasero por parte de su rey, por haberla desobedecido y haber ayudado a Issei en el asunto de las enviadas de la iglesia.

El solo pensar en lo que su presidenta le haría, hacía que la piel se le pusiera de gallina.

\- Lo siento, creo que me están confundiendo con alguien más - Habló Saji mientras ocultaba su rostro con una bolsa de frituras que había a su alcance, a la vez que trataba de disfrazar su voz.

El duo de presuntos delincuentes intercambiaron miradas al ver la extraña conducta del peón Sitri.

\- Oh mira, es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil - Habló el peli negro mientras señalaba algo a la espalda de Saji.

Como si el rubio fuera un resorte, todo el cuerpo de Saji dio un giro de 180° a la vez que ofrecía una reverencia a la persona se encontraba a su espalda.

\- Sona-sama lamento mucho mi demora con las compras que me encargó, por favor no crea que yo tengo algo que ver con todo esto, lo que pasó fue que... - Pero Saji no pudo terminar de hablar al darse cuenta que lo único que tenía a su espalda y con lo que se estaba disculpando tan fervientemente no era más que un simple un estante de ramen instantaneo en oferta.

Al darse cuenta de esto, el rostro de Sajise quedó en una expresión en blanco

\- Lo sabía, si eres Saji - Habló Ace mientras ponía una sonrisa tonta, sonrisa muy parecida a la que cierto pirata de sombrero de paja siempre ponía. No cabe duda que ambos eran hermanos.

Lo que pasó acontinuación fue que un estoico Saji se acercó al duo problematico, los agarró de las solapas de sus camisas y salió corriendo a toda velocidad del lugar, llevandolos a romolque.

Una vez ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del lugar, el demonio Sitri se detuvo para tomar aire.

\- ¿Que diablos te pasa? - Preguntó un molesto Raiser mientras se sacudía el polvo de su ropa por haber sido arrastrado.

\- ESO DEBERÍA DECIR YOOO! ¿QUE DIABLOS ESTABAN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS? - Gritó Saji con aun más rabia, sorprendiendo al duo.

\- ¿A qué te refires? - Inquirió inocentemente el peli negro, haciendo que la ira de Saji aumentará aun más

\- ¿COMO QUE "A QUE ME REFIERO"? ME REFIERO A TODO EL ALBOROTO QUE USTEDES DOS ARMARON AFUERA DE LA TIENDA ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAN CON ESOS PANDILLEROS?

En este punto, el pobre Sahi ya estaba rojo de la ira por la actitud de ese duo problemático.

\- ¿Te refieres a esas basuras de hace un rato? - Contestó Raiser - Hmp.. Esos idiotas creyeron que podían robarnos solo porque ellos eran más que nosotros, que idiotas.

Su compañero peli negro asintió firmemente ante la respuesta del demonio rubio mayor.

Esta era una de las pocas veces en que Ace estaba de acuerdo con Raiser.

Ante esto, Saji solo podía dejar caer sus hombros y suspirar en señal de derrota, al ver como su ansiado día, en el que podría poder ver a su amada kaicho en traje de baño mientras trataba de ganar puntos con ella, comenzaba de la peor manera posible al haberse topado con ese duo de inutiles.

 **CAPITULO 2: PISCINA**

Ya era pasado poco más de medio día en la ciudad de Khou y el calor de la tarde hacía que los cuerpos de los residentes de la ciudad, pidieran a gritos una manera de refrescarse para quitarse el calor. Afortunadamente para cierto grupo de jovenes, ellos tenían la solución para este problema justo en frente suyo.

\- Uwaaaa... Que bien se siente - Habló un castaño con tono relajado mientras se encontraba flotando en una piscina

\- ¿Verdad? - Le respondía su rubio amigo compañero de nobleza que se encontraba en una posición igual a la del castaño

\- Oye Kiba ¿Donde están la presidenta y los demás?

\- Como ya terminamos de limpiar la piscina, dijeron que iban a ponerse sus trajes de baño para poder nadar.

\- Ya veo... - Respondió Issei en tono pensativo, para que luego su rostro tomara un tono rojizo y su rostrocomenzara a tomar una sonrisa pervertida al pensar en cierta peli roja usando un bikini, y por supuesto el resto de chicas hermosas que también estarían presentes. Pero entonces recordó algo - Espera ¿Saji también se está cambiando? ¿Qué el no traía puesto su traje de baño a la hora de limpiar la piscina como nosotros?

Una gota en la nuca del caballero Gremory se dejó caer antes de contestar a su amigo.

\- El dijo que ese era su traje de baño para limpiar y que se lo cambiaría encuanto hubiera terminado y que además quería ponerse loción bronceadora y colonia a prueba de agua.

Una gota en la nuca se formó también en la cabeza del castaño

\- Está desesperado - Comentó Issei en tono neutro

\- No puedo negar eso - Respondió Kiba con una sonrisa nerviosa - Oh! mira ahí viene

Kiba señaló la puerta de los vestidores de hombres, desde donde salía un Saji muy alegre. Él vestía un traje de baño negro con rayas verticales rojas, un par de lentes de sol semi transparentes de color marrón, un par de sandalias a juego con los lentes y una toalla blanca llevada al hombro, además de tener un tono levemente bronceado en su piel, seguramente a la loción bronceadora que se puso.

\- Hola chicos - Saludó el peón Sitri al duo de demonios en la piscina.

\- Hola Saji - Devolvieron el saludo ambos Gremory mientras un pensamiento en común les venía a la mente "Realmente está desesperado"

Acto seguido el peón Sitri se dirigió a una de las camillas con somrbilla ubicadas cerca a la piscina para recostarse en lo que seguramente era una pose de catalogo que el rubio debía haber estado practicando en secreto para lucir verse mejor.

\- No piensas meter, Saji - Le preguntó Issei a su colega peón

\- Aun no, voy a esperar un rato - Contestó el rubio

"Está esperando que Sona kaicho lo vea" Pensaron a la vez el duo de demonios en la piscina. Sin embargo una voz femenina sacó al duo de sus pensamientos.

\- Lamentamos la demora - Fueron las palabras de cierta peli roja, la cual vestía un bikini de color blanco que no hacía más que resaltar el hermoso cuerpo de la joven, y la cual para alegría de el duo de peones no venía sola pues acompañada de ella venía un grupo numeroso de chicas cuyo único adjetivo existente para describirlas a cada una de ellas sería "Hermosas".

Para este punto, el duo de peones se encontraba agradeciendole a la deidad de todo lo "Ero" (Si es que existía) por haberlos bendecido con tan hermosa vista en este día, a la vez que le juraban lealtad de por vida.

\- Oh Saji, te cambiaste de traje de baño - Fueron las palabras que interrumpieron el rezo improvisado que Saji había inventado sobre la marcha, dedicado a la deidad encargada de todo lo pervertido.

Pero, en el momento en que dirigió su vista a la persona que lo había llamado, la convicción armar un altar ahí mismo, en el lugar donde estaba, dedicado a la dedidad de todo lo "Ero" era casi incontrolable en el corazón del rubio, al presenciar tan hermosa revelación.

Frente a él se encontraba una Sona Sitri usando un hermoso bikini amarillo de dos piezas con un pequeño lazo a la altura del pecho como detalle decorativo, y que se sostenía rodeando el hermoso y delicado cuerpo de la morena, dejando su tersos hombros libres.

Saji no pudo perderse mucho en sus pensamientos, debido a que su presidenta le había hecho un comentario dirigido a su bañador, y el demonio rubio no tenía intención de desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta para entablar una conversación casual con su querida kaicho.

\- Así es Kaicho, hacía tiempo que no usaba este traje de baño así que decidí ponermelo hoy - Si tan solo Sona supiera que Saji tuvo que usar buena parte de sus ahorros para comprar todo el conjunto que llevaba puesto, con la inteción de impresionar a la heredera Sitri - ¿Me queda bien?

Hubo un breve silencio antes que Sona contestara en su habitual tono neutral con simple "No está mal", sin embargo ante los ojos de Saji ella lo había dicho con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un sonrojo acomodado en sus suaves mejillas. Sin duda el amor vuelve ciegos a algunos y a otros los hace estupido... Pero en el caso de Saji, solo lo volvió más estupido.

\- Oh Sona, que bien te ves con ese traje de baño ¿Acaso es nuevo? - Preguntó en tono juguetón cierta peli roja.

\- De hecho lo es, consideré que era la ocasión perfecta para comprar uno nuevo - Respondió la Sitri.

\- Ara ara, parece que Sona-sama desea lucir bien para esta ocasión - Aportó a la conversación Akeno, tratando de provocar a Sona

Afortunadamente para esta última, luego de las bromas de la Himejima en el festival del puerto y de enterarse que también molestaba de vez en cuando a Rias con el castaño, Sona ya se había preparado con anticipación para esta clase de cosas, por lo que ahora ella supo que responder.

\- No sé lo que trata de insinuar Himejima-san, pero ciertamente esta es una ocasión especial pues el consejo estudiantil organizó este evento como una forma de ofrecer disculpas a Newgate-san por mi comportamiento inapropiado en la reunión posterior al incidente de Kokabiel, por lo que es normal que trate de lucir lo más presentable posible para la ocasión - Contestó con su tono profesional habitual la heredera Sitri.

\- ¿Solo es por eso? - Preguntaron a coro tanto la reina como el rey Gremory con tono picaro, obteniendo como resultado una mirada gélida por parte de Sona

\- Sona-sama porfavor tranquilizese - Se oyó una voz detrás de Sona, quien al voltear pudo ver que se trataba de la reina de su séquito la cual trataba que su rey se calmara y no perdiera la compostura, cosa no debería suceder usualmente pero que en las últimas semanas estaba pasando mucho, generalmente cuando cierto pirata rubio estaba involucrado - Porfavor aproveche la oportunidad para relajarse.

Tsubaki, quien en su mano traía un vaso de juego de naranja con hielo, le ofreció la bebida a su rey la cual amablemente aceptó el ofrecimiento y se lo agradeció a su reina.

En efecto, este no era momento para caer en as burlas de su amiga y su reina, sino que era la ocasión en que finalmente podría limar las asperezas que se habían formado entre el ex yonkou y la heredera Sitri, aunque seguramente la que le daba mayor importancia a este asunto era Sona.

La morena de pelo corto procedió a dar un sorbo a su bebida con la intención de relajarse.

\- A todo esto ¿Dónde está Newgate-san? - Preguntó Sona después de probar su bebida.

\- Oh... Él, junto con Ace-kun y Raiser-san se encuentran cambiandose - Contestó Akeno con su típica sonrisa.

Pero como si sus palabras fueran mágicas, la voz de alguien se oyó.

\- Veo que alguien me llama - Habló un Raiser el cual se encontraba saliendo del vestidor de hombres. Él llevaba puesto un traje de baño color amarillo con detalles rojos y una sudadera abierta que dejaba ver su bien trabajado cuerpo.

Esto causo un cumulo de pensamientos en las jovenes herederas y sus reinas, debido a que no tenían idea acerca de como lidiar con el ex heredero de la casa Phoenix, ya que apenas había pasado cerca de una semana desde el incidente de la mansión Phoenix y por ende pensaban que Raiser aun no estaba del todo recuperado del abandono por parte de su familia, pese a que Edward le había dicho a Rias que el chico ya se encontraba mejor. En cualquier caso, ellas no podían estar en silencio durante toda la fiesta, por lo que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil fue la primera en hablar.

\- Es un gusto ver que pudiste venir Raiser - Habló Sona al demonio maduro en tono tranquilo.

\- No me lo hubiera perdido por nada, además que esto es mejor que las seciones de entrenamiento diarios que Ace y yo hacemos - Contestó Raiser con alegría en su voz, al tener un descanso de las seciones de tortura que su padre llamaba entrenamiento.

La respuesta del demonio rubio había sorprendido al cuarteto de chicas, más que por lo dicho fue por la forma en que lo dijo, pues efectivamente Raiser parecía estar tranquilo y sin ningún problema, y en sus palabras no se notaba ningún atisvo de tristeza habiendo por el contrario incluso alegría. Sin duda cuando el pirata rubio dijo que Raiser estaba mejor decía la verdad. Ahora la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de las jovenes era "¿Cómo lo hizo?".

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó el demonio rubio al notar como las cuatro chicas se habían quedado calladas, perdidas en sus pensamientos - ¿Acaso se quedaron embelesadas con mi cuerpo? - Habló Raiser mientras hacía poses para resaltar su físico definido. La cara de las chicas frente a él tomaron una expresión neutra mientras pensaban al unisono "Si, sin duda es el mismo de siempre".

A todo esto, otro demonio rubio quien pertenecía al sequito Sitri, se encontraba rechinando los dientes mientras maldicía al Phoenix por tratar de coquetear con su presidenta y también por tener un mejor cuerpo que él. Afortunadamente para él su creciente ira fue aplacada al darse cuenta que ninguna de las chicas parecía hacerle caso al demonio maduro, cosa que también fue notada por el peón Gremory quien también al igual que su compañero peón tenía una ira creciente hacia el Phoenix para luego de notar la reacción plana de las chicas ante este, pasó a tranquilizarse al igual que Saji.

Pero desafortunadamente para el duo de peones, dicha calma no duró mucho pues luego de un vistazo posterior lograron ver que la expresión, no solo de Akeno, Tsubaki, Rias y Sona había cambiado completamente, teniendo las dos primeras un sonrojo palpable en sus rostros mientras que las dos últimas tenían los ojos abiertos en señal de sorpresa, sino que también si uno volteaba a su alrededor podía notar que el resto de chicas presentes veía en la misma dirección con claro asombro de lo que veían.

El demonio rubio al notar eso no pudo evitar inflar su pecho en señal de orgullo por haber captado la atención de todo el público femenino presente, después de todo todas las miradas estaban apuntando en su dirección, o al menos eso pensaba pues luego de mirar detenidamente el rumbo que las miradas seguían, se dio cuenta que no era a él a quien miraban sino a algo detrás de él.

\- Uwaaaaaa... que bien se siente por fin tener algo de tiempo para poder relajarse - Dijo una voz detrás del Phoenix, voz que él podía reconocer muy bien, haciendo que él rubio dejara de hacer su acto de fisiculturista para voltear lentamente en dirección al dueño de la voz.

Efectivamente esa voz le pertenecía a su compañero de tripulación, Portgas D. Ace, quien tenía un traje de baño color negro con dibujos de llamas rojas a modo de decorado, junto con su fiel sombrero que siempre usaba en su mundo de origen, y que no lo vestía mucho en este debido a que su diseño extrafalario siempre atraia más miradas de las personas de las que el peli negro deseara.

Tras una rápida revisión, Raiser no pudo evitar rechinar los dientes al darse cuenta que el cambio en las expresiones de las chicas presentes se dieron por la aparición del pirata peli negro y no por él.

Aunque eso era de esperarse pues pese a que Ace ya había mostrado su físico desnudo durante la pelea contra Kokabiel, eso había sido de noche evitando que se pudiera ver con claridad el cuerpo del pirata, cosa totalmente contraria a esta ocasión en la que el sol del medio día podía permitir dar un muy buen vistazo al cuerpo tan bien marcado del peli negro. Su musculatura tan bien definida acompañado de ese carisma tan alegre que caracterizaba al pirata, junto con el duo de tatuajes ubicados en su brazo y espalda que le daban un aire de chico malo, sin duda había logrado sacar un suspiro a todas las chicas presentes, bueno a casi todas.

\- Parece que tú también necesitabas un descanso Ace-kun - Comentó Rias, quien era una de las excepciones anterior mencionadas.

\- Sí, ya era tiempo que Padre nos diera un descanso - Respondía Ace mientras estiraba sus brazos para poder relajarse - Últimamente sus entrenamientos se han vuelto más duros.

\- Entonces está fiesta llegó en el momento perfecto - Contestó ahora Sona, quien al igual que Rias era otra excepción de las antes mencionadas, la cual dio un rápido vistazo a la reina del grupo Gremory, pensando que esta era su oportunidad para tomar venganza - Portgas-san ¿Crees que el traje de baño de Himejima-san le quedá bien?

Dicha pregunta causó curiosidad en la Himejima, quien volteo a ver Sona, extrañada por la razón por la que la Sitri había hecho esa pregunta, pero al ver que esta mantenía una sonrisa gatuna en su rostro, Akeno pudo entender sus intenciones.

Bueno, si la heredera Sitri quería tratar de tomar revancha por sus constantes bromas hacia ella, Akeno no tenía ninguna objeción contra eso. De hecho, esto podría resultar entretenido para ella, por lo que acto seguido, la morena tomó una pose un tanto sugestiva antes de decir en un tono que iba a corde con su nueva postura.

\- Es una buena idea, Ace-kun ¿Qué tal me veo? - Preguntó Akeno con voz seductora.

Pero para sorpresa de la morena, ella no obtuvo el resultado esperado pues el pirata peli negro no se sonrojo en lo más mínimo, de hecho su cara no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Esto era algo totalmente nuevo para Akeno.

Mientras que por su parte Ace, luego de oir las preguntas tanto de Sona como de Akeno, decidió mirar con mayor atención a Akeno, quien al notar la mirada fija del pirata sobre ella, sin saber la razón sintió cierta incomodidad combinada con ansiedad.

Ciertamente no era porque el peli negro la estuviera viendo con lujuria en sus ojos, pues esta era inexistente en la mirada del ex comandante de barbablanca. De hecho, la falta de deseo en la mirada de Ace hacia que la reina Gremory se pregutase si siquiera ella era vista como alguien mínimamente atractiva ante los ojos del peli negro. Lo cual por alguna había sumado neriviosismo a la mezcla de sentimientos anteiormente nombrados de Akeno.

Luego de unos segundos, que para Akeno fueron horas, viendo a la morena de cola de caballo, el peli negro finalmente dió su veredicto.

\- Si, se ve bien en ella - Contestó el peli negro con una sonrisa inocente, muy parecida a las que su hermano menor siempre hacía.

Por alguna razón, ese comentario había alegrado a la morena, haciendo que inconscientemente sonriera.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para el duo de herederas que veían atentamente la escena, haciendo que ambas pusieran una sonrisa travisa en sus rostros, a la vez que compartían una mirada complice, quienes estaban a punto de añadir más leña al fuego, pero fueron nuevamente interrumpidas por otra voz masculina proveniente del vestidor de hombres.

\- Maldita sea ¿Por qué diablos tengo que vestir esta mierda de ropa? Lo único que me interesa es el alcohol que prometieron - Decía un amargado Shirohige que salía del vestidor de hombres. Al parecer en su camino a la academia tuvo una breve parada con Rias en una tienda de ropa, para comprarle un traje de baño al pirata, de más está decir que el ex yonkou se negó fervientemente a la petición de la peli roja. Desafortunadamente para él, no hay fuerza natural más destructiva y letal que una mujer empecinada por lo que al final el pirata terminó cediendo mientras que un aura de derrota lo rodeaba.

El ex yonkou solo podía rogar que Roger no estuviera viendo esto desde donde quiera que esté.

Al final, la peli roja terminó por comprarle un set completo de baño que incluía un traje de baño de color blanco entero, una toalla con el diseño de una ballena de color blanco (Diseño que fue el que más le gusto al pirata, y de seguro ya sabrán el porque) y sandalias. A los ojos de extraños hubiera parecido la escena de una novia comprandole ropa a su pareja, pero si uno prestaba más atención daba más la sensación que eran una chica acompañando a su hermano mayor o incluso una hija sobreprotectora obligando a su padre a que se compre ropa nueva. Ciertamente una escena curiosa de ver y que el ex yonkou no deseaba volver a repetir.

El ambiente en el lugar nuevamente se torno en silencio tras la llegada del pirata rubio.

La boca de varios de los presentes, tanto hombres como mujeres, se encontraba abierta en su totalidad, incluyendo a los demonios varones de los sequitos Sitri y Gremory. Después de todo, la persona que se encontraba caminando hacia ellos tenía un cuerpo que solo podía describirse como "Titánico".

"Maldita sea, es siquiera posible que un humano tenga un cuerpo como ese" eran los pensamientos de más de una persona al ver el físico imponente de pirata rubio, pero eso no se debía a que este tuviera una musculatura tan desproporcionada como aquellos fisiculturistas extremistas que aparecen en la televisión, sino más bien por el hecho de que a simple vista se podía ver que el cuerpo del ex yonkou no era uno hecho para la estética sino que era uno hecho para la batalla.

La musculatura bien definida con apariencia de ser tan dura como el acero, brazos largos y fuertes capaces de detener los golpes de un gigante, una espalda amplía y firme que servía como lienzo para el emblema que reflejaba el orgullo del pirata, y muchas cosas más. Ese no era un cuerpo obtenido a través de ejercicios y rutinas, no, este era un cuerpo obtenido por haber atravesado innumerables batallas y enfrentado a temibles oponentes. Era como si el mismisimo Ares se hubiera encargado de esculpir ese cuerpo.

Sin duda era la personificación misma del cuerpo de un guerrero.

Si en un principio los demonios varones miraban con ojos de envidia y odio los cuerpo de Ace y Raiser, al ver la imponente figura de Shirohige ahora se sumaba un sentimiento de admiración a la mezcla.

\- Gurararara vaya, hacía tiempo que no veía a todo el grupo de mocosos reunidos solo espero que alcance cerveza para todos - Habló el pirata al reconocer a las personas que estaban en el lugar, a la vez que sacaba a todos de su asombro - Veo que armaste una buena fiesta Sona.

\- Me alegra que se sienta comodo Newgate-san - Saludó Sona de forma monotona, pues aparentemente estaba revisando algo en su celular que parecía ser de suma urgencia por la concentración con que la morena miraba a su dispositivo.

Una gota cayó por la nuca de los presentes ante tal comportamiento inuasual de Sona, la cual normalmente hubiera leido el mensaje después de haber saludado a alguien, pero bueno seguramente debia de ser algo importante.

\- Ara Newgate-san es bueno volver a verlo - Saludó Akeno, la cual ya se había recuperado de lo ocurrido con Ace.

\- Oh.. Akeno, tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo has estado? - Devolvió el saludo el pirata rubio con una sonrisa a la Himejima.

\- He estado bien, gracias por preguntar- Contestó Akeno para que diera una rapida mirada a cierto peli negro sin que nadie se diera cuenta a excepción del pirata rubio - Y más ahora que he encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo.

El pirata dandose cuenta a lo que se refiría Akeno, cambió su sonrisa a una de complicidad.

\- ¿Será que ese nuevo pasatiempo tuyo involucra a Ace y esas sesiones de estudio que tienen?

Akeno devolvió la misma sonrisa de complicidad al ex yonkou antes de responder.

\- Ara ara... No se de lo que habla Newgate-san, yo simplemente estoy ayudando a un compañero de clase que tiene dificultades para entender algunos cursos. Y ¿Qué hay de esas seciones de entrenamiento (Tortura) que tienen todos los días?

\- Solo hago mi deber como padre, al asegurarme que mis hijos esten en buena condición física.

\- Ara ara... Veo que Ace-kun tiene mucha suerte al tener a una figura paterna como usted que se preocupe tanto por él.

\- Gurararara... Lo mismo digo, al tener a una compañera que lo ayuda tanto en sus deberes escolares.

Dicho esto, el duo de pirata y demonio comenzó a reir de manera que helaba la sangre a los presnetes, quienes voltearón a ver con pena a cierto peli negro, el cual con rostro palido juraba en su mente que haría todo lo posible para no dejar que esos dos pasen mucho tiempo juntos.

\- Newgate-san, que bueno verlo de nuevo - Habló un castaño que salía del agua para saludar al pirata.

-Oh.. mocoso, tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo has estado? - Devolvió el saludo Edward con una sonrisa mientras palmeaba la espalda de Issei con fuerza, de hecho puede que con mas fuerza de la que pensaba pues el castaño tuvo que evitar hacer gestos de dolor por el "saludo amistoso" del pirata.

\- jajaja bueno hemos tenido algo de trabajo extra últimamente en el club, útlimamente hemos tenido que aumentar nustras rondas por la ciudad - Habló Issei despreocupadamente mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

\- Bueno, era de esperarse - Habló Raiser para reunirse a la conversación - Es un secreto a puertas abiertas que mi familia fue la responsable de la filtración de información de los origenes de Ace y padre, aunque el hecho que no hayan pruebas para juzgarlos restringe mucho las manos de los maous para actuar. Por lo que ahora solo pueden limitarse a tratar de evitar que los demonios extremistas se salgan de control, haciendo clara su autoridad como lideres del inframundo a la vez que le piden a los reyes encargados del resguardo de la ciudad que aumenten su vigilancia en esta en caso que algunos demonios logren colarse en su territorio sin que se den cuenta... Ciertamente no envidio en nada el estar en tú posicicón actual mocoso.

Raiser terminó de decir esto mientras daba un suspiro de cansancio por lo ocupado que estaría el castaño, a la vez que daba un sorbo a una bebida que había cogido.

Dicha acción había sacado una vena palpitante en la cara de Issei, quien se hubiera encargado de devolver el comentario sarcastico del rubio, cuando una voz se le adelantó.

Si el castaño hubiera prestado más atención a su entorno, entonces hubiera podido ver que tanto la cara de Akeno como la de Rias se encontraban en expresiones de total asombro, siendo esta última de ellas quien había hablado.

\- Raiser ¿Qué acabas de decir? - Preguntó una muy sorprendida Rias.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Te refieres a la parte del trabajo extra que vas a tener tú y Sona? - Preguntó Raiser con expresión de duda ante la reacción de la peli roja.

\- No, no es eso. Lo que dijiste antes, antes de eso.

Raiseres estuvo pensando unos momentos acerca de lo que podría estar refiriendose Rias.

\- Oh ¿Hablas sobre lo que el que mi familia haya filtrado la información sea un secreto conocido?

\- No eso no - Habló Rias, casi siendo incapaz de controlar su ansiedad por escuchar la explicación ante su duda.

\- Podrías ser un poco más específica entonces, no spuedo leer mentes ¿Sabes? - Respondió Raiser.

Rias dejó escapar un suspiro cansado antes de contestar - Hablo del hecho de como llamaste a Newgate-san.

\- Oh... hablas de eso - Acto seguido Raiser procedió a quitarse la sudadera, dejando expuesta su espalda para luego proceder a mostrarla con gran orgullo, pues en ella estaba el emblema que lo acreditaba como nuevo miembro de la tripulación del pirata.

Está de más decir que todos quienes vieron dicho símbolo tatuado en el cuerpo de Raiser, quedaron sorprendidos.

La única persona que pudo decir algo, fue nuevamente la peli roja, quien a pesar de esto mantenía su estado de sorpresa vigente tanto en su rostro como en sus palabras.

\- Raiser ¿Acaso eso es? - Preguntó Rias mientras señalaba el emblema en la espalda del demonio rubio.

\- Así es Rias - Habló el Phoenix con una mezcla de alegría y orgullo en su voz - Este es el emblema de mi nueva familia.

Inmediatamente después que la peli roja pudo procesar eso, volteo su mirada en dirección al duo de piratas presnetes en busca de confirmación a lo que Raiser había dicho.

Lo que vio fue simplemente a un Ace riendo nerviosamente y una sonrisa un tanto forzada que parecía decir "Pasaron muchas cosas", a la vez que se rascaba el cuello, y a un Shirohige sonriendo genuinamente.

\- Ara ara, nunca espero que esto pudiera pasar - Comentó Akeno sorprendida.

\- Newgate-san ¿Eso quiere decir? - Preguntó ahora Issei en un estado igual al de la morena.

\- Gurararara así es - Rió el ex yonkou antes de contestar - Así, Raiser es oficialmente un miembro de mi tripulación y por ende, uno de mis hijos.

Todos nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, tratando de procesar lo que el pirata rubio había dicho, antes de que toda persona presente a excepción del grupo del ex yonkou gritaran al unisono.

\- ¿EEEEHHHHHHHHH?!

Una gota cayó de la nuca del trío de pescadores por las expresiones que los demonios ponían.

Una vez la sorpresa hubo pasado, la fiesta transcurrió con normalidad, o bueno todo lo normal que podría ser una reunión con toda esta gente involucrada.

Entre Issei enseñando a Rias a nadar, cosa extraña pues ella estaba a un nivel de natación rozando con el de la capitana del club de nado. Pero aparentemente en cuanto tanto Asia como Koneko pidieron buscaron ayuda para aprender a nadar, Rias cogió al castaño argumentando que ella estaba sufriendo la extraña enfermedad de "He olvidado como nadar y lo olvidaré para siempre a menos que Issei me enseñe". Dos gotas cayeron en la nuca tanto de Akeno como de Sona quienes esucharon esto, la primera fue por la estúpida, por decir lo menos, excusa que dio Rias, haciendo que el duo de peli negras dudaran fielmente que pudiera existir otra persona en el mundo que pudiera dar excusas tan malas, en ese momento un hombre de pelo negro y nariz larga estornudo en su mundo; y la segunda era por el hecho que, contra toda lógica, el castaño había caido totalmente. En efecto, lo de Issei era otro caso de persona que el amor solo lo volvía más estupido de lo que ya era.

Si alguien se pregunta que pasó con Asia y Koneko, pues la responsabilidad de enseñarles a nadar cayó en Sona y su reina respectivamente, bajo la excusa que como miembros del consejo estudiantil era su responsabilidad el apoyo a los alumnos en caso necesario.

Mientras que en otra parte, se podía ver a Ace, Raiser y Saji discutiendo, nuevamente, sobre el manga que Issei le había prestado al peli negro, el cual coincidentemente era también uno de los favoritos del peón Sitri, con la peculiaridad que a él no le gustaban ninguno de los personajes que el dueto de pescadores defendía, sino que él obtaba por uno tercero, dicho esto no es de extrañar que una acalorada discusión se hubiera desencadenado entr el trío inusual.

De hecho, la única razón por la cual dicha discusión no había llegado a los puños era por las miradas intimidantes de tanto cierta morena de pelo corto como de cierto pirata rubio, a sus respectivos subordinados.

Por otro lado el caballero rubio Gremory se encontraba nadando, o mejor dicho buseando en la piscina, y el resto del séquito Sitri se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la piscina conversando entre ellas junto con Akeno. Y finalmente el pirata rubio se encontraba recostado en una de las sillas mientras iba por la mitad de su segundo barril de cerveza. En buena hora la heredera Sitri preveyó el alto consumo y resistencia que el ex yonkou tenía con las bebidas alcohólicas.

El ambiente ciertamente era uno muy agradable.

Entonces, como ocurre a toda persona cuyo consumo de liquidos es muy alto, el pirata rubio siente la necesidad de ir al baño, cosa que llamó la atención de dos personas en la piscina, las cuales eran Asia y Sona quienes le dieron una mirada de rejojo mientras se dirigía al baño sin que la otra o alguien más se diera cuenta.

Una vez el pirata hubo terminado sus asuntos en los servicios higiénicos, quiso volver al asiento donde había estado hace poco pero al parecer había algo enla puerta que le impedía eso, o mejor dicho alguien.

\- ¿Se puede saber quién eres? - Preguntó el pirata al ver a la figura femenina parada en la puerta.

\- Lamento no haberme presentado antes, mi nombre es Xenovia Quarta y soy la nueva "Caballero" del clan Gremory. Es un placer conocerlo apropiadamente al fin, Newgate-san - Se presentó educadamente la peli azul.

El ex yonkou se quedó pensando unos instantes, antes de recordar algo.

\- Oh.. Eres la mocosa que estaba con Rias y sus amigos la otra noche, cuando ese buitre mutante quería hacer algo de no sé que acerca de la guerra ¿Verdad?.

La peli azul asintió ante la vaga explicación que el pirata había dado para recordarla.

\- Así es Newgate-san, me alegra que me recuerde. Eso hará las cosas más faciles - Habló Xenovia, haciendo que el pirata sintiera curiosidad acerca de lo último que había dicho - Verá Newgate-san, tengo un favor que pedirle.

Mientras tanto en la piscina.

\- Asia-san ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó Sona

\- Ah? Eto? Si, estoy bien ¿Por qué la pregunta? - Preguntó una nerviosa Asia.

\- Es que hace un rato que no pareces poder concentrarte en lo que te estoy enseñando - Contestó Sona refifiendose claramente al asunto de las clases de natación.

\- Ah, no, no es nada. Solo que me distraje pensando en algo - Habló la ex monja mientras se reía nerviosamente.

En efecto, había algo que tenía la cabeza de Asia ocupada, y eso era lo que cierta caballero peli azul le había dicho el día de ayer.

FLASHBACK

En una tienda departamental, se podía ver a un duo caminando por los mostradores del área de ropa de baño para mujeres, este par era nada más ni menos que el nuevo caballero de Rias, Xenovia, y su alfil, Asia, quienes al no tener ningún traje de baño para la ocasión de mañana, decidieron ir a comprarse uno. Mientras ellas revisaban los distintos tipos de trajes de baño que la tienda tenía, parecía que conversaban de lo que aparentemente era algo serio.

\- ¿EHHHHHHH?! Estas hablando enserio Xenovia-san! - Practicamente Gritó la rubia, haciendo que varios de los compradores cercanos a ella, voltearan a ver a la ex momja.

Una vez Asia notó toda la atención hacia ella, tapó su boca de golpe.

Pasado un rato, Xenovia habló.

\- Estoy hablando enserio, Asia - Dijo la peli azul mientras sostenía un traje de baño, tratando de adivinar como era que se ponía.

\- Eto, pero Xenovia-san ¿No crees que es algo apresurado? Además estamos hablando de Newgate-san - Habló ahora Asia, con un tono mpas moderado en su voz - ¿Por qué tiene que ser él? Apenas lo has visto en una ocasión durante el incidente de Kokabiel.

La ex enviada de la iglesia dejó un traje de baño color negro de cuerpo entero que le había llamado la atención a un lado, para voltear a ver a Asia.

\- Presisamente, solo me bastó con verlo una vez para la calidad de hombre que es él - Xenovia tomó aire antes de comenzar a listar sus razones para haber escogido al ex yonkou, para solo Dios sabe que - Puede que haya sido Ace y no él, pero el hecho que alguien con poder suficiente como para derrotar a un cadre de Grigory muestre tal respeto a alguien, hace a esa persona digna de consideración, además que tengo el presentemiento que de ser necesario Newgate-san hubiera acabado con Kokabiel conmayor facilidad, además el aura y calor que desprende ese hombre es digno de un guerrero en toda regla lo cual combinado con el amor que muestra a sus subordinados. No hay duda ese hombre es el candidato perfecto para ser el padre de mis hijos!.

Una vez dicho esto, Xenovia mostraba una convicción tan grande que parecía estar rodeada por llamas, haciendo que una gota callera por la nuca de la ex monja.

La pobre Asia podía comprender los argumentos que la peli azul tenía para escoger al pirata rubio como la persona que la ayude a engendrar hijos, después de todo el tener hijos fuertes era el nuevo proposito de Xenovia luego de convertirse en demonio y si ella buscaba eso sin duda los genes del ex yonkou contribuirían mucho. Pero, a pesar de eso Asia tenía la idea que algo no estaba bien dentro de todo el proceso mental de la peli azul.

Asia solo pudo dejar escapar un suspiro y desearle suerte a su compañera de sequito, quien había vuelto a su tarea de buscar un traje de baño que la ayudara a lucir bien para hacer más facil lograr su objetivo.

Lo que dicho duo no sabía es que a un par de metros de ellas, en la zona de trajes para chicas de tallas más pequeñas, se encontraba cierta morena de lentes y pelo corto, la cual había escuchado toda la conversación entre ambas, y decir que ella no estaba roja por lo que había escuchado era como decir que a Brook no le gustaban las panties.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Asia dejó sus pensamientos de lo ocurrido el día anterior de lado para volver a concentrarse en las clases de natación que Sona le estaba dando, de lo contrario seía posible que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se diera cuenta lo que Xenovia planeaba y entonces se armaría un enorme lio.

Pero si tan solo la ex monja hubiera puesto más atención a su instructora de nado, se hubiera percatado que ella tampoco estaba muy concentrada que digamos, puesto que en su mente se estaba llevando a cabo su propio monólogo.

\- Rayos! ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en esa conversación? - Pensaba para en su morena cabeza, la heredera Sitri - ¿Acaso debería intervenir? Digo, despuésde todo lo que Xenovia-san planea es una clara violación a las normas de comportamiento de los alumnos de la academia. Pero por otro lado, en este momento no estamos en nuestros roles de alumnos sino como miembros de la facción de los demonios, y si me meto en un asunto que no solo no me incumbe sino que choca con los deseos personales de un miembro de otra nobleza (Los cuales aparentemente están aprobados por su respectivo rey) sería algo incomodo. Entonces ¿Qué hago?

Mientras el duo de rubia y morena se perdían más y más en sus pensamientos, algo más ocurría en el baño de hombres.

\- Dejame ver si entendí - Habló un Edward con voz monotona a la vez que se sobaba el puente de la nariz - ¿Tú antes eras una miembro de la iglesia? ¿Correcto?

\- Así es - Contestó Xenovia

\- Y luego de enterarte de la muerte de tu lider, perdiste toda voluntad de continuar con ellos. Por lo que le pediste a Rias que te reencarnara en un demonio ¿Verdad?

\- Correcto.

\- Y como demonio, decidiste buscar una nueva meta en la vida, llegando a la conclusión en que esta debería ser el tener un hijo fuerte.

\- Correcto nuevamente.

\- Y después de ver lo que ocurrió con ese aborto de buitre mutante, pensaste en mí como el candidato ideal para procrear - Esto último fue dicho por el pirata con cierto tono de dua en su voz.

\- Si, así es.

\- A mí, una persona con la cual no has visto más de 20 minutos en toda tú vida y cuya primera conversación esta - El tono de incredulidad en la voz del pirata aumentaba con cada palabra, cosa que aparentemente la peli azul no notaba.

\- Así es, con solo ese breve momento en que lo ví, pude darme cuenta que usted es alguien asombroso y sin duda si tuviera un hijo con usted, no me cabe duda que sería alguien formidable - Habló Xenovia con tal firmeza en sus palabras, que no cabía duda en que la joven estaba decidida en sus acciones.

El pirata solo pudo sobarse los ojos mientras exhalaba cansadamente.

En su vida había conocido a muchas personas estupidas, personas que ni si quiera podía imaginar como diablos podían seguir vivos pese toda la caterba de malditas locuras e idioteces que hacían o decían. Entre los nombres de esta lista estaba el vice almirante de la marina Monkey D. Garp, que si bien en sus años de madurez ya había tomado una actitud más responsable (Pese a que aun conservaba ese ciertos rasgos infantiles) en sus años de cadete de la marina era un maldito idiota que se mandaba solo al campo de batalla y enfrentarse a flotas de piratas él solo (Bueno esto último era no era del todo cierto pues siempre terminaba arrastrando a Sengoku y Tsuru junto con él) e incluso era común que le faltara el respeto a sus superiores, de hecho ya era sorprendente no solo que haya llegado a ser vice almirante sino que no haya sido mandado a encarcelar por desacato.

Otro nombre en esa lista era el ex rey pirata, del cual solo se debería limitar a decir que las cosas que hacía recordaban mucho a cierto pirata de goma de la era actual.

Incluso su propio hijo, Ace, podría incluirse en esta lista, aunque lo de él es más inocencia que estupidez, pues pese a todo el peli negro tuvo una buena educacion desde pequeño a manos de una amable joven de su pueblo. Pero eso no quitaba que en ocasiones hicera cosas que hicieran a uno palmearse con fuerza la frente, como el hecho que solía meterse sin ser llamado en donde olía deliciosa comida o quedarse dormido de la nada en cualquier lugar.

Pero, rayos lo que esta chica decía era un nivel completamente nuevo de estupidez. Después de todo ¿QUIEN DIABLOS EN SU SANO JUICIO VIENE DE LA NADA Y LE DICE A UNA PERSONA QUE APENAS A VISTO PARA TENER SEXO HASTA QUEDAR EMBARAZADA?

\- "Maldita sea, estos mocoso van a hacer que enferme de migraña crónica" - Pensaba el ex yonkou mientras tenía lo que aparentemente sería el inicio de una LARGA lista de dolores de cabeza a causa de los demonios.

\- Bueno, si no hay nada más que decir comencemos - Acto seguido Xenovia procedió a quitarse su la parte superior de su traje de baño, dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

El pirata contuvo su respiración al ver la acción de la joven peli azul.

\- Puede que no cuente con experiencia en estas cosas, pero tengo mucha conianza en mi cuerpo por loque porfavor no se contenga siempre y cuando logre dejarme embarazada - Habló Xenovia mientras se acercaba más y más al pirata.

Como si estás palabras hicieran "click" en la mente del ex yonkou, fue sacado de su línea de pensamientos para poder contestarle a la peli azul.

"Si eso es lo que quiere, entonces no tendré porque contenerme" - Pensó el pirata en su cabeza, para luego mirar fijamente a la caballero y hablarle - Espero que estés preparada para las consecuencias de tus decisiones.

Dichas palabras hicieron que el cuerpo de la peli azul se estremeciera, antes de retomar la compostura y reafirmar su decisión.

Con mirada que denotaba decisión, Xenovia solo asintió su cabeza ante lo dicho por el pirata.

Mientras tanto nuevamente en la piscina.

Se encontraba un Saji acostado boca abajo sobre una de las camillas puestas al borde de la piscina.

Hacia un rato que había decidido dejar su discusión con el duo de marineros acerca del manga, para retirarse a una de las camillas libres y dejarse caer boca abajos sobre ella.

Esta acción por parte del rubio se había dado no mucho después de que el peón castaño del sequito Gremory se había unido a la conversación. Al principio todo había fluido con normalidad y sin complicaciones más alla que uno que otro insulto por no estar de acuerdo con sus opiniones y algunas amenazas, que involucraban tanto la amputación de algunos miembros vitales en la antaomía de un hombre como la amenaza ya directa de muerte. Nada del otro mundo en lo que a una conversación entre fanáticos queriendo defender su punto.

Todo había seguido con normalidad hasta que Issei dijo "Mi escena favorita es cuando el protagonista cree que la heroina lo está ignorando porque mira hacia otro lado, cuando en verdad solo está tratando de ocultar su rubor de chica enamorada". Dicho comentario inocente por parte del protador de Draig había sido como una pequeña bola de nieve lanzada cuesta a bajo que poco a poco iba creciendo hasta formar una enorme abalancha.

Al principio Saji, al igual que resto de chicos en la conversación, río de lo estúpido y despistado que podía ser el protagonista al no notar esa acción por parte dela heroina de la serie (Cosa que de hecho era común en la mayoría de series anime). Cuando de pronto se le vino a la mente una escena que había pasado hace poco, más específicamente cuando el pirata rubio se había unido a la fiesta.

En ese momento no se había dado cuenta, pero comenzando a hacer memoria, el peón Sitri podía recordar como su rey miraba su celular atentamente, pero había un detalle en eso y era que su teléfono estaba sin batería.

El como Saji sabía ese dato era simple, ya que había sido la misma Sona la se lo había dicho. Bueno de hecho se lo había dicho a toda su nobleza el dia anterior, pues al parecer se le había derramado jugo de naranja encima de él, inutilizando completamente el dispositivo. Sona les había dicho a sus siervos que estaría incomunicada por al menos dos días hasta que el repuesto le llegara a su casa, por lo que Tsubaki estaría a cargo de la coordinación del evento de ese día.

Cuando el peón rubio vio a su rey sosteniendo su telefono pensó que seguramente el repuesto de la tienda había llegado antes, pero haciendo memoria el joven rubio pudo reconocer ese dispositivo como el celular malogrado de Sona.

¿Pero a que viene todo esto con el estado actual de Saji?

Simple, eso era por el rubor en las mejillas de la heredera Sitri. Como se dijo antes, Saji pensaba que su rey tenía un equipo reparado y que ese sonrojo se debía seguramente a algun correo mandado por parte de su hermana mayor, pues ciertamente ella tendía a ponerse así cuando esto pasaba. Pero al haber descubierto que dicho celular en manos de Sona seguía malogrado y que es bien sabido que las pantallas de los celulares modernos tienden a servir como superficies reflejantes para verse tanto a uno mismo como lo que está detrás de uno, y que la morena de pelo corto había tomado esta actitud en el momento justo de la entrada de cierto pirata de bañador blanco a quien precisamente le había dado la espalda para aparentemente revisar su telefono.

Bueno, uno no debía ser un genio para unir los cabos sueltos y hacer una conclusión obvia, de hecho solo un estupido no se daría cuenta de lo que eso indicaba.

"Sona kaicho aun no puede ver a Newgate-san a la cara por sentirse todavía avergonzada por lo que hizo" - Pensó el peón rubio. Como se dijo antes, solo un idiota no se daría cuenta del motvio de la reacción de la heredera Sitri, bueno solo un idiota o alguien que buscaba negar la realidad a toda costa.

En otro lado de la piscina se encontraba una recostada Rias echada boca a abajo con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos, y a su lado se encontraba un perplejo Issei.

\- Buchou, podría repetir lo que acaba de decir porfavor - Habló el castaño aun manteniendo su expresión de asombro.

Ante estás palabras, la presidenta del club de investigación de lo oculto respondió con una sonrisa coqueta dirigida a su querido peón.

\- Quiero que me ayudes a ponerme bronceador, Issei - Habló la peli roja con una voz que hacía juego con esa sonrisa coqueta en su rostro, haciendo que el portador de Draig tragara duro.

Ciertamente ella había decidido llevar las cosas con calma en su relación con Issei, gracias a los consejos del pirata rubio, por lo que solo dejaría que el castaño le aplique bronceador en su espalda, piernas y cuello, dejando todo lo relacionado a la parte delantera del cuerpo de la peli roja a ella misma. Pero aún así, Rias no podía negar esa naturaleza de demonio suya, despues de todo la seducción de la persona que uno amaba era un rasgo que ella llevaba en la sangre, además no podía negar lo lindo que se veía Issei cuando se sonrojaba.

Luego de unos instantes, el peón de Rias pudo terminar de procesar la orden dada por su rey, a lo que sin pensarlo dos veces dio un firme y enérgico "Si!". Acto seguido el castaño procedió a untarse la loción bronceadora en sus manos, preparandose mentalmente para lo que seguramente sería una nueva entrada en la lista de los momentos más felices de su vida.

El castaño ya se encontraba a escasos centimetros de tocar la tersa y blanca de piel de Rias, cuando de repente.

\- KYAAAAAA! - Se oyó un grito femenino aparentemente proveniente de los vestidores de hombres, sacando a todos de sus asuntos.

Los miembros del clan Gremory no tardaron en reconocer dicha voz como la de su nuevo compañero caballero, por lo que todos, a excepción de Asia que parecía tener una idea del motvio del grito, se apresuraron a ir en la ayuda de su amiga la cual posiblemente estaría en problemas.

La ex monja trató de calmar a todos diciendo que de seguro no era nada grave, con la esperanza que no encontraran a su amiga y compañera de departamente en lo que de seguro sería una posición un tanto "Comprometedora" con cierto pirata, pero desafortunadamente sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Por su parte, el sequito Sitri también acudió en apoyo del grupo de la peli roja, siendo capitaneados por la su rey, Sona Sitri. Quien al estar al tanto de las intenciones de la ex enviada de la iglesia, ya podía darse una idea de la razón de ese grito, a la vez que en su cabeza solo podía maldecir tanto a la peli azul como al ex yonkou por no haber mantenido sus "Asuntos" con discreción, pués ahora al haber llamado la atención del resto del sequito Gremory haciendo que estos seguramente los descubran en pleno "Acto", ella también tomar cartas en el asunto como president del consejo estudiantil, pues si bien podría estar dispuesta a dejar pasar esto siempre y cuando todo se llevara a cabo en secreto y discresión, una vez se hiciera público lo que ambos estaban haciendo ella estaba forzada a actuar debido a su posición en la escuela para dar ejemplo. De hecho, Sona hubiera preferido que dicho acto no se hubiera llevado a cabo, aun que los motvios de esta preferencia aun no eran del todo claros para la morena de pelo corto.

Sona dejó sus pensamientos de lado, una vez los sequitos tanto Gremory como Sitri, dirigidos por sus respectivos reyes, estuvieron frente a la puerta cerrada del vestidor de hombres.

\- Preparense - Dio la orden Rias a su sequito, en caso de que se tratara de un ataque enemigo. Ambos sequitos dieron un firme "Si!" mientras se ponían en guardia, para que acto seguido Rias procediera a abrir la puerta de golpe con la esperanza quesu caballero no se encontrara en problemas.

Tanto Asia como Sona solo podían prepararse mentalmente para la escena bochornosa que sabían que encontrarían acontinuación. Pero como siempre, lo que vieron estuvo más allá de sus espectativas.

Todos los demonios jovenes sin excepción se quedaron con la boca abierta nuevamente al ver lo que estaba pasando dentro del baño.

\- Quiero oirlo una vez más! - Hablaba enérgicamente un rubio parado de manera que recordaba a la de un isntructor militar.

\- Hai. No volveré a hacer nada obseno - Habló una peli azul con un chinchon en la cabeza y tenía todo su traje de baño puesto, la cual se encontraba una postura como si estuviera sentada sobre una silla solo que en este caso no había nada sobre lo que la chica pudiera apoyar su trasero, esta era la famosa postura de la silla de aire la cual para infortunio de la chica, era aun peor pues debajo de su trasero había una fogata amenazando con quemarle las nalgas si se caia, que solo Dios sabe como hizo el pirata para traerla.

\- NO TE ESCUCHO! DILO MÁS FUERTE - Levantó más la voz el ex yonkou, aparentemente estaba tan inmerso en lo que hacía que no se había percatado de los espectadores en la pueta.

\- HAI! YO XENOVIA QUARTA JURO QUE NO VOLVERÉ A HACER NADA OBSENO O ESUPIDO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA - Pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban en las comisuras de los ojos de la peli azul.

\- Muy bien! Ahora 20 minutos más en esa posición! - Habló en tono firme el pirata, logrando que la cara de Xenovia perdiera aún más color.

\- EEHHH?! Pero si dijó que solo serían 15 minutos hace 30 minutos! - Habló ya practicamente entre lagrimas la ex enviada de la iglesia.

\- Ah?! ¿Replicando?! Entonces serán 30 minutos.

\- NOOOOOOOO! - Gritó horrorizada la peli azul.

\- Si sigues haciendo ruido, te haré hacerlo con una sola pierna - La mirada del pirata tenía un tono tal que no dejaba duda que lo decía enserio. Acto seguido Xenovia decidió guardarse sus quejas y solo limitarse a derramar lagrimas a cantaros.

Una vez el ex yonkou hubo dicho esto, finalmente volteo hacia el lugar donde había escuchado un ruido, para encontrarse con que no había nadie.

En un momento todo el mundo decidió hacer como si no hubieran visto nada, a la vez que se disponían a tratarde olvidar lo que habían visto.

\- Eto.. Issei - Habló Rias mientras caminaba de regreso a su lugar, su rostro aun estaba sorprendido por lo que había visto.

\- ¿Si, Buchou? - Preguntó el castaño, estando en un estado igual que su rey.

\- Creo que será mejor que sea Akeno quien me ayude a ponerme el bronceador.

\- Opino lo mismo - Respondió el castaño, mientras hacia nota mental de evitar hacer cualquier clase de acto pervertido cerca de ese hombre, o de seguro le iría muy mal.

A todo esto, tanto Ace como Raiser no se movieron de sus sitios, pues por experiencia propia conocían muy bien los gritos de una persona sufriendo las "Disciplinas" su padre, haciendo que ambos dieran gracias de no ser ellos.

El día terminó sin problemas, estando tanto demonios como piratas satisfechos por la fiesta, bueno a excepción de cierta peli azul quien había pedido a Sona el permiso de no ir mañanaa clases debido al dolor de piernas que de seguro sentiría mañana, a lo que con una gota en la cabeza, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil accedió.

Y así cada grupo se fue para sus respectivas casas, llendo los del grupo Gremory para una dirección, los del Sitri para otra, a excepción de Saji quien aparentemente tuvo una reacción alérgica al bronceador que usó por lo que tuvo que retirarse antes, y el del grupo del pirata para otra.

En el camino, el grupo Sitri comenzó a hablar entre sí.

\- La fiesta fue todo un exito!- Habló muy alegre una castaña baja con coletas.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Ruruko, el plan para disculparnos con Newgate-san y su grupo fue todo un exito - Apoyó Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

\- Así parece, me alegra que todos hayan pasado un buen tiempo hoy - Habló Sona con una sonrisa mientras se arreglaba las gafas.

Un momento de silencio hubo entre el grupo de chicas del consejo estudiantil, antes que una peli plateado hablara.

\- Pero Sona-sama parecía estar evitando a Newgate-san ¿Acaso aun se sentía mal por lo de la reunión luego de lo del incidente de Kokabiel? - Preguntó Momo con preocupación por su rey.

El resto de sus compañeras de sequito estaban espectantes por la respuesta de su rey, pero antes que esta pudiera decir algo, cieta castaña volvió a hablar.

\- ¿O acaso será que estaba nerviosa por ver a Newgate-san en ropa de baño? - Preguntó Ruruko a modo de broma.

La heredera Sitri dejó de caminar, extrañando a todas, para que luego abrieran los ojos como platos ante lo que esto podría significar.

\- Sona-sama ¿Acaso usted realmente...? - Comenzó apreguntar Ruruko, siendo incapaz de continuar por el cambio de temperatura en el ambiente,

La temperatura del lugar descendió varios grados en ese momento.

\- Ruruko-san - Habló Sona en su tono calmado habitual, con la diferencia que de alguna manera parecía causar escalofríos a las miembros del sequito Sitri, y sin duda esa sombra tetrica que se asomaba en el rostro de la Sitri sin duda tampoco ayudaba en nada - No digas tonterías.

Acto seguido Sona retomó su camino, siendo seguida por su séquito una vez que estos se hubieron recuperado de su shock, a la vez que juraban evitar el tema por un tiempo.

Mientras en el puerto de Khou se podía ver a un trío de hombre caminan en dirección hacia un barco. Hasta que uno de ellos se detuvo a medio camino.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Padre? - Preguntó Ace al ver a su capitán detenerse de la nada.

\- No es nada, solo que recordé que había acordado con los chicos del puerto que iría a tomar algo con ellos hoy - Contestó simplemente el pirata rubio.

Tanto Ace como Raiser se vieron uno al otro para luego dejar escapar un suspiro.

\- No cabe duda que te gusta mucho el alcohol - Habló Raiser, para luego sonreir - Muy bien, solo no tomes mucho que mañana debemos madrugar.

El ex yonkou dejó escapar una sonrisa a sus hijos, a la vez que daba un asentimiento ante la preocupación de su hijo rubio, para que luego tanto Raiser como Ace continuaran su camino hacia su barco, mientras que el pirata iba con rumbo opuesto, deteniendose al lado de un poste de luz.

\- Muy bien, ahora elige ¿Sigues ocultandote te rompo cada maldito hueso de tu cuerpo o sales por tu propia cuenta y solo te pongo una ancla en el cuello y te lanzo al mar? - Habló el pirata en voz seria.

A continuación, de las sombras salió un hombre de edad adulta de cabello negro con una perilla del mismo color y un mechon rubio, y vestía un kimono cafe.

\- Oya oya... ¿Acaso no hay alguna opción que no involucre hacerme daño? - Habló el hombre en tono casual.

Shirohige estrechó su vista antes de responder.

\- No para las personas que se ocultan en las sombras para espiar a otros - Contestó el pirata con su tono de voz aun serio.

El desconocido dejó escapar una breve risa antes de contestar.

\- Mi nombre es Azazel, y solo quiería hablar contigo - Contestó el ahora identificado como Azazel con un tono amable

Edward se quedó exmaninando al hombre, antes de contestar.

\- ¿Hablar sobre qué? - Preguntó Shirohige. Dependiendo de su respuesta decidiría si debía atacar a esa persona quien claramente no era alguien normal, pues emitía un aura similar a la de esos angeles caidos que lo habían estado molestando en esta semana, solo que por más que tratara de reprimirla era claro que era mucho más fuerte que esos gusanos de antes.

\- Hmp... De lo que quiero hablar... Es sobre la guerra - Finalmente habló Azazel cuyo rostro se había tornado serio en la última frase.

La mirada del pirata se estrecho tras oir esas palabras.

"Maldita sea ¿Ahora en qué diablos quieren meterme estos idiotas?" Pensó para sí mismo el ex yonkou.

 **Hola chicos, espero que hayan disfrutado con el capítulo de hoy tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Me alegra mucho el apoyo que recibió el capitulo anterior, ciertamente también fue uno de mis favoritos hasta el momento y sé que este más que todo fue uno de relleno, pero hacer estos capitulos me sirve para en primera no avanzar la historia apresuradamente sino dejar que esta vaya con tiempo y a su ritmo, y en segundo para que los capitulos en que suceden cosas importantes se sientan mejor. Dicho esto nuevamente agradezco el apoyo a esta teoría y decir tres cosas más:**

 **1.- Si alguien a estas alturas se lo pregunta "Si" esta teoría estará enfocada al papel de Shirohige como mentor y padre, pero eso no quitara que en un futuro decida hacer emparejamientos, los cuales no serán harem.**

 **2.- Como se mencionó en el capitulo anterior, estoy buscando agregar un cocinero al barco, por lo que me gustaría escuchar sugerencias P.D.: Tener en cuenta que dicho personaje será considerado como un nakama.**

 **3.- Como mencioné en capitulos anteriores tenía una lista de fics que me gustaría escribir, la cual ya está más definida y es la siguiente cuyo número será el orden en que las publique:**

 **1.- EL YONKOU DEL NUEVO MUNDO EN UN MUNDO NUEVO (DxD/One piece)(EN EMISIÓN): el argumento ya lo saben.**

 **2.- NOVIAZGO MAFIOSO (Nisekoi/KHR)(EN PROCESO DE ESCRITURA): Luego del incidente con la familia Simon, Reborn le dice a Tsuna que una nueva organización conocida como "Bee Hive" busca unirse a la lista de aliados de la Vongola, por lo que el arcobaleno del sol obligara a su alumno a asistir al proceso que se llevara a cabo en otra ciudad, en donde tras varios sucesos inesperados y conocer a varias personas, logra que el joven hijo del lider de los yakuzas de la ciudad evite estar en una relación falsa con al hija del lider del grupo "Bee Hive", al enterarse que el chico estaba enamorado de alguien más. Lamentablemente al hacer esto, Sawada Tsunayoshi tendrá que tomar su lugar como el novio de Chitoge Kirisaki, con el fin de evitar una guerra en la ciudad y mantener la paz.**

 **3.- LOS NINJAS TAMBIEN SON HEROES (Naruto/Boku no hero academy): Con el fin de evitar que Akatski los encuentre durante el periodo de entrenamiento que Jirayja le dará a Naruto durante los próximos 2 años, el gran sapo sabio del monte myoboku le entrega al sanin de pelo blanco un pergamino que contiene un jutsu que lo llevará junto a su alumno a un mundo diferente en donde no solo no estarán al alcance de Akatsuki y donde podrán entrenar con libertad, sino que será uno en donde habitan tanto heroes como villanos.**

 **4.- TEN CUIDADO CON LA MAFIA (DXD/KHR): Luego de enterarse los incidentes que trajeron tanto las muertes tanto suya como la de Asia con el fin que estos se unieran a su nobleza con la finalidad de que estos la ayudaran a romper su compromiso, Issei junto con Asia de Khou a una ciudad que en su poco tiempo como demonio, supo que era zona prohibida para todo ser sobrenatural debido a que en esta residía el jefe del único grupo humano capaz de hacerles frente a dichos seres. Lo que no sabe el castaño es que dicho jefe junto con sus guardianes, no son más que un grupo de estudiantes de instituto a quienes conocería, sin saber quienes son, al ser transferido a la academia Namimori.**

 **5.- BODA ENTRE CIELO Y EL INFIERNO: Ex Gremory, el hijo entre la heredera del clan Gremory Rias Gremory y el actual dragón emperador rojo Issei** **Hyodou Gremory , resulta estar enamorado de una chica que se transfirió hace poco a su academia, el problema no son los sentimientos del joven sino la identidad de la chica en cuestión, quien resulta ser Sawada Harumi, hija del Vongola Neo Primo Sawada Tsunayoshi y su esposa Sawada Kyoko, quien también tiene sentimientos ante el hijo del Sekiryutey. Este romance juvenil traera como consecuencia la forzosa reunión entre ambos titanes, el pilar de la alianza de facciones y el lider de la mafia más fuerte de la historia y quien es capaz de hacer frente a los seres sobre naturales. Todo por el bienestar de sus hijos.**

 **6.- REMEDIO PEOR QUE LA SOLUCIÓN (Beelzebub/DXD):En su afan por querer librar a su hermana del compromiso con Raiser, Sirzerch encuentra una solución la cual consiste en comprometer a su hermana con el hijo menor del lider de la facción rival de los demonios, Beelzebub Emperona Kaiser IV, quien al ser un bebé todavía no podrá casarse con su hermana hasta de un muy buen tiempo, en donde Rias podrá hacerse mayor y lograr amasar suficiente poder y prestigio para anular su propio compromiso sin problemas. Lamentablemente, Hilda no está de acuerdo con dicho compromiso por lo que tras una charla con su rey demonio, se llega a la conclusión en que la persona que se casara con la heredera de la casa Gremory será nada más y nada menos que Tatsumi Oga, haciendo que tanto Oga como su grupo tengan una nueva tanda de aventuras.**

 **Si bien no aparecen algunos fics que puse en la lista anterior, no es porque me haya olvidado de ellos sino que estos son los que tengo más claros mientras que los otros están en proceso. Finalmente el motivo de esta lista es para que vean los próximos fics que habran, a la vez sigan me sigan apoyando en caso alguno les llame la atención. Además que si bien el presente fic es el principal que estoy llevando, el escribir algo con temática (En este caso el de NisekoixKHR) diferente me ayuda a refrescarme y buscar nuevas ideas.**

 **Sin más que decir gracias nuevamente y nos vemos en el prox cap y dejen sus reviews que siempre es agradable escuchar sus opiniones.**


	8. Chapter 8: Propuesta

**EL YONKOU DEL NUEVO MUNDO EN UN MUNDO NUEVO**

 **EP. 8: UNA PROPUESTA QUE NO PODRÁS RECHAZAR**

 **PROLOGO:**

Puerto de la ciudad de Khou, un lugar que siempre está lleno de ruido y actividad. Por las mañanas, el comercio del pescado obtenido durante la jornada de pesca en la madrugada, en las tardes los establecimientos comerciales se encargaban de dar vida al lugar, especialmente por los restaurantes que sin lugar a duda servían el mejor pescado que se podía encontrar a kilometros a la redonda, y finalmente en las noches, la fiesta cprría por cuenta de los bares y locales de apuestas a los que los pescadores iban a manera de terminar bien su día.

Como todo lugar en el mundo este tenía sus defectos los cuales ahora mismo no vale la pena mencionar, pero aun así era un lugar en el que cierto pirata rubio se sentía de lo más agusto, razón por la cual lo había convertido en su hogar tanto para el como para su tripulación.

Después de todo, como hombre de mar él no podía consevir su vida lejos de las costas o de un barco, motivo del porque había rechazado la oferta de Rias en un principio de ofrecerle una casa para poder vivir en la ciudad.

El ex yonkou sabía que pese a ser un lugar diferente a su mundo de origen, los puertos siempre eran lo mismo en donde quiera que fuere, cosa de la cual ahora estaba más seguro que nunca.

Sin duda este era el lugar de entre toda la ciudad en donde verdaderamente podía sentir en paz, cosa totalmente contraria a la persona que lo acompañaba en ese momento.

"¿Como diablos fue que todo terminó así?" Era la preguntaba que surcaba en la mente del lider actual de los angeles caidos quien se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas pertenecientes a uno de los muchos bares que había en el puerto, mientras que la ceja de su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a palpitar a un ritmo cada vez más preocupante. La razón de esto era simple, pues en frente de él tenía una una pila de botellas de licor que facilmente llegaba a ser tan alta como él, o incluso puede que más, y lo peor de todo es que dicha pila aun se mantenía en aumento.

Y en frente del caido se encontraba sentado nada más ni menos que el único responsable de esto, un hombre alto y rubio de porte intimidante.

\- PWAH! Oi! Traigan más sake! - Habló el rubio mientras se acababa de un sorbo otra botella más de sake y la ponía sobre la mesa, para asombro de todo quien lo veía.

\- A la orden, señor! - Gritaba el mesero quien salía de la parte posterior del establecimiento en donde se encontraban bebiendo, con una caja de madera que contenía alrededor de 8 botellas de sake. Y ¿Como es que se sabemos esto? La respuesta es facil, pues el pirata ya había acabado al menos con 10 de estas cajas en lo que iba de la noche.

Está de más decir que pese al trabajo extra que con llevaba el tener traer dichas cajas una y otra vez, tanto el mesero como el dueño del local no podían estar más contentos por tener tan buen cliente que les proporcionara tan buen indicie de ganancias. Aparentemente obtendría la cantidad de ingresos equivalente a dos meses de trabajo en una sola noche y más sorprendente aun, con una solo persona.

Mientras que por otro lado, el ser sobre natural no se encontraba tan contento, pues si bien la oferta de invitar a beber al pirata había salido de su propia boca, nunca imaginó que ese hombre pudiera consumir tanto alcohol, al punto que muy probablemente la muy considerable cantidad de dinero que había traido no llegaría a ser suficiente para pagar la cuenta, cuando el pirata finalmente se saciara.

Curiosamente, antes de venir al mundo humano para reunirse con el ex yonkou, el lider de Grigory había pensado que la cantidad de dinero que llevaba consigo era un incluso una exageración, cosa en la que sin duda se había equivocado.

Por primera vez en toda su muy larga existencia, Azazel sentía la desesperación de la que tanto había escuchado a los humanos adolecer a través de la historia, la preocupación de tener problemas económicos, cosa que había sumido al caido en un aura de depresión muy densa.

"¿Acaso es esto a lo que llaman karma?" "¿Acaso el destino me esta cobrando todas las molestias que les hago pasar a Barakiel y Shemazail?" "¿Acaso así se siente el tratar con alguien tan molesto?" "¿Así es como se sienten los que tratan conmigo?" "¿De verdad le causo tantos problemas a Penemue?" "Shemazail, Barakiel, Penemue por favor perdonenme" Pensaba Azazel mientras lagrimas salían cual cataratas de sus ojos y reía nerviosamente al ver como su cartera adelgazaba a ritmo constante, a la vez que se maldecía el no haber traido más dinero.

Pero bueno, eso último no era posbile pues desde su último ataque impulsivo de compras en el que de no haber sido por la ayuda oportuna de Shemazail quien se encargó de devolver todos las cosas que el lider de Grigory había comprado (Las cuales según él eran elementos indispensables para su investigación de las sacred gear, que al final resultaron ser nada más que revistas eróticas enfatizadas en mujeres de grandes pechos, fotos autografiadas por idols de buen cuerpo y un buen número de almohadas de cuerpo entero con imagenes de mujeres que por el bien de la salud mental de quien lea esto solo serán descritas como "Atrevidas"). Si hubiera sido Barakiel el primero en descubrir esta travesura de Azazel, entonces hubiera puesto a su más viejo amigo y lider a limpiar excremento de cerbero con sus manos desnudas por lo menos un buen par de siglos por usar los fondos de la organización en tonterias. Pero bueno, desde ese incidente la economía personal de Azazel había sido supervisada, por no decir controlada, por la secretaria en jefe de Grigory, Penemue.

Dicho esto el caido no podía negar las ganas que tenía de arrodillarse y ponerse a rezar a su ex camarada angel, Michael, para que la sed de licor del ex yonkou se saciara pronto o de lo contrario se vería obligado a tener que ponerse a limpiar las mesas del local para pagar la deuda que Shirohige le estaba generando.

Pasaron un par de horas en las que el pirata rubio continuó con su ciclo de consumo alcoholico para que finalmente pudiera estar completamente satisfecho.

\- PWAH! Que bien se siente poder volver a sus anchas después de tanto tiempo - Habló el pirata con una sonrisa y algo rojo por el efecto del alcohol - Muchas gracias por pagar todo.

Sin embargo Edward no obtuvo respuesta a su comentario.

Las palabras del ex yonkou iban dirigidas a un desnudo Azazel, quien tenía una expresión de derrota, pues el consumo del pirata había sido tal que no solo había arrasado con la cantidad más que considerable de dinero que había traido consigo el angel caido, sino que como temía tuvo que verse forzado a trabajar de camarero y conserje durante el resto de esa noche para ayudar a pagar la deuda, y una vez su turno hubo terminado el gobernador de Grigori sintió como su alma dejaba su cuerpo al enterarse que aun así la dedua no había sido pagada en su totalidad, por lo que se vió obligado a dar como pago su reloj, billetera y hasta el kimono que llevaba puesto, quedando unicamente en ropa interior.

El dueño del local hubiera dicho que aun faltaba más para terminar de pagar, pero al no ser mucho el monto restante y viendo el estado lamentable en que había quedado Azazel, decidió dejarlo pasar y dar la deuda como cancelada.

\- ¿Oye te encuentras bien? - Preguntó Edward al ver la mirada perdida de Azazel, debido a lo mal que habían terminado las cosas para él esa noche a la vez que juraba nunca más invitar a beber a ese hombre, y si lo hacía que el pirata corriera con sus propios gastos.

La pregunta de Shirohige trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos al caido, quien tras haber sido forzado a pasar tal abuso se encontraba más que decidido a aprobechar al máximo esta oportunidad para hablar con el pirata, pues en efecto le había salido muy costosa esta oportunidad.

Ya con una compostura más recuperada, Azazel comenzó a hablar.

\- Si, ya me encuentro mejor, pero ahora me gustaría hablar acerca de lo que te dije hace un rato.

El ex yonkou detuvo su andar, para dar poder voltear a ver al caido a su lado.

\- ¿Hablas acerca de la guerra de la que mencionaste? - Preguntó el pirata mientras su mirada se tornaba seria.

El ex yonkou recibió un asentimiento como respuesta.

Edward camino hacia una banca desocupada del muelle, la cual tenía una vista al mar nocturno de la ciudad.

Sin importar lo complicada que fuera una situación, el pirata siempre encontraba una cierta tranquilidad al observar la quietud del mar. Al lado de este tomó asiento el lider de Grigory, quien mientras que al igual que Edward, observaba la quietud del mar, mientras comenzaba a hablar de nuevo.

\- Antes que todo, permiteme presentarme correctamente. Mi nombre es Azazel y soy el lider de los angeles caidos - Habló el caido con tono serio mientras esperaba una reacción por parte del pirata al haber revelado su identidad, pero caso contrario a lo que pensaba, el rostro de Shirohige no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, causando una gran curiosidad en Azazel, pues si bien el rubio había tenido encuentros con algunos seres sobrenaturales importantes, esperaba que al menos al conocer a uno de los lideres de las tres grandes facciones, al menos mostraría algo de asombro al menos.

Luego de un vistazo a la expresión de confusión en el rostro del caido, Edward pudo deducir los pensamientos del lider de Grigory, más que todo debido a su mirada la cual parecía expectante a que algo pasara, lo cual el rubio deducía que debía ser una reacción sorprendida por su parte.

\- Si esperas que de un brinco de sorpresa por lo que acabas de decir entonces te equivocaste de persona, he conocido a suficientes idiotas con títulos importantes a lo largo de mi vida y creeme que tu no eres alguien que destaque mucho - Habló el pirata, sacandole una gota en la nuca de Azazel al ser nombrado como "Alguien que no destacaba mucho", a la vez que se preguntaba con que tipo de personas o seres habrá conocido ese sujeto a lo largo de su vida - Además emanas la misma aura que ese bastardo orejudo que Ace rostizó, solo que es más fuerte. Por lo que asumí que si no eras el lider de su grupo al menos debías de ser alguien de un cargo importante.

El angel caido parpadeó un par de veces ante la explicación del ex yonkou, pues el hombre parecía ser más astuto de lo que pensó en un inicio.

\- No pienso presentarme porque supongo que ya debes saber quien soy, así que ve directo al grano - Volvió a hablar el pirata.

Azazel nuevamente volvió a parpadear.

A lo largo de su muy extensa vida, él nunca había conocido a alguien que le haya hablado de esa manera, bueno al menos no en su primer encuentro. Después de todo ¿Qué clase de ser humano le hablaría de esa manera a un ser sobrenatural tan poderoso que incluso su nombre aparece en las escrituras religiosas? En cualquier caso, la actitud del pirata logró sacar una sonrisa al caido para luego proceder a cumplir la demanda del pirata.

\- Bueno, primero que todo quería disculparme por los problemas que algunos de mis subordinados te han estado causando - Habló Azazel mientras se rascaba la nuca, recibiendo como respuesta un simple gesto desinteresado por parte del pirata, restandole importancia a los intentos de asesinato hacia su persona.

\- No tienes porque disculparte, estoy acostumbrado a los intentos de asesinatos por parte de jovenes idiotas - Respondió en tono desinteresado el ex yonkou, extrañando al caido por su actitud desinteresada ante los intentos de asesinato en los que angeles caidos habían estado participando - Ahora no me des más rodeos y dime eso de lo que querías hablar.

Ante la seca solicitud por parte de Edward, Azazel hizo un puchero impropio de alguien de su edad, o almenos de la que aparentaba pues con toda seguridad, él era un ser mucho más viejo de lo que parecía.

\- Oye oye ¿No crees que estás siendo malo conmigo? - Preguntó el caido manteniendo su puchero.

Esta actitud infantil hizo saltar un vena al pirata, quien vio al caido con una mirada tan enojada que hizo la expresión de su rostro de un niño haciendo puchero a la de uno asustado por estar a punto de ser resondrado por sus padres.

\- De donde yo vengo, los actos de un nakama son la responsabilidad del capitán - Comenzó a hablar con tono serio el pirata - Si bien no estoy molesto por los intentos de asesinato de esos idiotas durante esta semana y no te culpo por eso, si lo hago por lo que trató de hacer ese maldito orejudo. Al ser alguien con un cargo importante en tu organización, era tu responsabilidad el tenerlo vigilado y saber que era lo que hacía. Puede que no haya estado de acuerdo con lo que hizo, pero debió ser tu responsabilidad el patearle el trasero en lugar de haberselo dejado a un puñado de jovenes que bien pudieron haber muerto.

Hubo un breve silencio en lugar, antes que Azazel respondiera a lo dicho por Shirohige.

\- No podía hacer nada - Comenzó a hablar Azazel - El que un lider se metiera en territorio que no es suyo para solucionar asuntos en los que estaban involucrados angeles caidos, pudo haber desatado un conflicto en el acuerdo de paz que hay entre las tres facciones y posiblemente hubiera causado el inicio de una nueva gran guerra. Además no es como que me haya quedado de brazos cruzado y dejado todo a la suerte del grupo de las herederas Sitri y Gremory, después de todo mande a Vali, uno de mis subordinados de más alta confianza, para que interviniera en caso que las cosas salieran mal... Además que lidiar contra los planes de Kokabiel fue una buena oportunidad para que los jovenes ganen experiencia en el campo de batalla real, a la vez que les permitió darse cuenta del alcance de sus capacidades actuales para así poder esforzase más en vovlverse más fuertes. En lo personal creo que esa fue la decisión correcta - El tono de seguridad en las palabras de Azazel era palpable luego de explicarel razonamiento tras su decisión.

La explicación del lider de Grigory ciertamente tenía sentido, y en efecto puede que haya sido la decisión aparentemente correcta, pero aun así por alguna razón el ex yonkou no parecía aceptarlo.

Puede que haya sido por todo el alcohol que había consumido, o porque estaba cansado de todos los problemas que los seres sobrenaturales le habían causado o incluso porque la actitud de "Tengo todo calculado" que tenía Azazel molestara al pirata. No importaba la razón que fuese lo que lo había insitado, pero el pirata estaba enojado.

\- Las personas como tú me enferman - Ante lo dicho por el pirata, los ojos de Azazel se abrieron de golpe, pues de todas las posibles respuestas que esperaba por parte del ex yonkou, sin duda nunca espero que alguien fuera tan directo con él - A personas como tú, les gusta mantenerse en las sombras y al margen, creyendo que tienen el control de todo, observando desde lejos y no involucrandose de manera directa con los problemas, sino hacerlo mediante otros... "¿Altercado con los acuerdos?" "¿Desatar una posible guerra?" "¿Fue por un bien mayor?" "¿Lo tenía todo planeado?"... Y UNA MIERDA! EL DEBER DE UN CAPITÁN QUE SE RESPETE ES EL CUIDADO DE SUS NAKAMAS! APOYARLOS CUANDO LO NECESITEN, REIR CON ELLOS CUANDO ESTEN FELICES, LLORAR CON ELLOS CUANDO ESTEN TRISTES Y SOBRETODO PATEARLES EL CULO CUANDO HAGAN ESTUPIDECES! ASÍ QUE NO ME VENGAS CON MIERDAS COMO ESAS QUE YA HE TENIDO SUFICIENTE DE ESO CON LOS ESTUPIDOS DE LOS MARINES! LAS EXCUSAS DE IMBECILES COMO TÚ ME ENFERMAN! PARA MI NO ERES MÁS QUE UN MALDITO COBARDE QUE NO TUVO LAS PELOTAS PARA PROTEGER A SUS NAKAMAS! TÚ NO MERECES ESTAR A CARGO NI DE UN BARCO LLENO DE MIERDA DE CERDO! MALDITO IMBECIL!

Azazel se quedadó de piedra por lo dicho por Shirohige.

Ciertamente la explicación que había dado Azazel era lógica y puede que hasta haya sido la mejor decisión, pues el haber intervenido personalmente para corregir a un miembro de su grupo pudo haber costado una guerra, y en efecto el desatar una guerra que cobre la vida de muchos por la culpa de un solo individuo era algo ridiculo para cualquiera menos para el pirata, quien en cuanto escuchó las razones del caido, no pudo evitar recordar cierto evento reciente en sus últimos momentos de vida, Marinford.

Edward mismo había desatado una guerra contra el gobierno regente de su mundo, la cual causó una gran cantidad de muertes tanto en el bando enemigo como el suyo mismo, y todo había pasado a causa de un solo individuo, uno de sus hijos. El pirata no se arrepentía de lo que hizo, pues sabía que la culpa de no haber hecho todo lo posible por salvar a uno de los miembros de su amada familia lo hubiera perseguido hasta más allá de la tumba, aun apesar de las muertes que hubieron de su lado, pues si bien le dolía como padre el ver caer a varios de sus hijos en combate, también le llenaba de alegría enormemente el ver tanto el amor que le tenían como padre como el que se tenían entre ellos al no dudar en hacer todo lo posible para rescatar a uno de sus hermanos.

El pirata no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado. Él no se había arrepentido de haber desatado una guerra. No se arrepentió de que el mundo supiera que él y su tripulación serían capaces de enfrentarlos si se atrevían a lastimar a tan si quiera uno de sus miembros.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes en silencio antes que el caido pudiera recuperarse de la impresión.

\- ¿Eh? ¿EHHHHHHH? ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS IMBECIL? GRANDISIMO IDIOTA MAL AGARDECIDO - Aparentemente el pirata se había anotado otro record en su historial, el cual era lograr ser la primera persona en lograr sacar a Azazel de sus casillas - NO SOLO ME HACES QUE PAGUE TODA LA MALDITA CUENTA DE TODO LO QUE TOMASTE, HACIENDO QUE QUEDE PRACTICAMENTE DESNUDO Y QUE YA NO PUEDA VOLVER A MOSTRAR MI CARA POR ESTE LUGAR EN UN BUEN TIEMPO DEBIDO A LA VERGUENZA... ¿SINO QUE AHORA TAMBIEN ME INSULTAS? ¿QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES QUE ERES?

\- ¿COMO QUE YO FUI EL QUE TE HIZO PAGAR? FUISTE TU EL QUE ME INVITÓ EN PRIMER LUGAR - Respondió fuertemente el pirata - ADEMAS ESA FUE MI RECOMPENSA POR HABER TENIDO QUE AGUANTAR A ESOS SUBORDINADOS TUYOS TRATANDO DE MATARME DURANTE TODA LA SEMANA.

\- ¿AH? ENTONCES SI ESTABAS MOLESTO POR ESO! MALDITO MENTIROSO.

\- A QUIEN LLAMAS MENTIROSO, CUERVO MAL HECHO. NUNCA DIJE QUE NO ESTUVIERA MOLESTO, SOLO QUE ESTABA ACOSTUMBRADO. PERO AUN ASI ESO SIEMPRE ES MUY MOLESTO. ADEMAS NO QUIERAS CAMBIAR DE TEMA ... MALDITO COBARDE.

\- ¿COBARDE? ESCUCHAME BIEN IMBECIL ¿TIENES ALGUNA IDEA DE CUANTO MALDITO TIEMPO TUVE QUE INVERTIR EN ARMAR ESE PLAN? TENER EN CUENTA TODAS LAS POSIBLES SITUACIONES Y PERSONAS INVOLUCRADAS PARA EVITAR QUE SE DESATE UNA GUERRA... ¿SABES SI QUIERA TODOS LOS MALDITOS EVENTOS QUE ME TUVE QUE PERDER PARA PODER HACER ESO? NO PUDE IR A LA PREMIACION DE LAS MEJORES ACTRICES DE PELICULAS PORNO... MALDITA SEA!.

El enojo de Azazel parecía crecer con cada palabra que decía, en especial esta ultima en donde recordo cierto evento que había estado esperando todo el año al cual no pudo ir. "Maldita sea, y yo que tenía pensado hacer que mi actriz favorita me firmara la edición de super lujo de la útima pelicula en la que apareció" Pensaba el caido con frutración en su interior.

Por su parte el ex yonkou tampoco se quedaba atrás, después de todo su vena obstinada combinado con su lengua sin pelos y aparente estado de ebriedad, sumado a que la actitud de "Tengo todo controlado" del caido lo había cabreado, había dado como resultado a un Shirohige bastante enojado.

El duo de pirata y caido se encontraba mirandose fijamente con enojo en sus miradas mientras daban gruñidos que daban la idea que más que personas parecían dos perros callejeros a punto de pelearse en cualquier momento.

El intercambio de miradas fue seguido de insultos el uno contra el otro, en que palabras como "Idiota cabeza de piedra", "Viejo Buitre pervertido", "Torpe musculoso sin cerebro", "Remedo de gaviota negra", "Bastardo rubio aprovechado", "Loro malparido", "Loco ebrio ignorante", entre muchos y muy variados apodos que se ponían él uno al otro.

Todo esto seguió así por aproximadamente media hora.

Hasta que finalmente el caido tuvo suficiente, decidiendo cortar por lo sano y usar "Ese" recurso.

Acto seguido el lider de Grigory comenzó a desprender un aura descomunal que comenzaba a viciar el aire, sorprendiendo al pirata.

\- Oye... Ya fue suficiente ¿No crees que te estas excediendo un poco al hablarme así? Después de todo, no solo te invite a tomar todo el alcohol que quisiste - Habló Azazel tomando un tono serio - Sino que a pesar de que digas que lo que hice fue un error... eso no quita que soy el lider de los angeles caidos.

"Intimidación" era el as bajo la manga del caido en situaciones como estas. Solo dejaría filtrar su aura para hacer que el pirata se calme, después de todo Azazel era consciente de lo fuerte que era, no era por querer echarse flores a sí mismo pero no por nada era el lider de Grigory.

"Ya me cansé de discutir... Esto será más que suficiente para calmarlo y poder proseguir con la conversación... Maldita sea! Ni si quiera hemos llegado al tema principal aun" - Pensaba el caido, para ser sacado de sus pensamientos abruptamente por la presencia de otra aura además de la suya.

De pronto una presión muy aparte de la del lider de Grigory se hizo presente en ese lugar.

Los ojos de Azazel se ampliaron al notar dos cosas, la primera era el poder de la nueva aura la cual era tal que estaba logrando quebrar varias cosas del entorno como postes, bancas e incluso el mismo suelo donde estaban, incluso el mismo Azazel comenzaba a verse afectado al ver que sus musculos comenzaban a tensarse inconsientemente, y lo segundo era la fuente de dicha aura la cual como ya se deben imaginar provenía del pirata rubio. En efecto, el ex yonkou había comenzado a desprender su haki del emperador como respuesta al aura de Azazel.

Además de que el pirata esbozaba una sonrisa por demás siniestra mientras tronaba sus nudillos, tampoco ayudo que Edward dijera lo siguiente.

\- Parece que finalmente muestras pelotas al querer arreglar esto como hombres - Dijo el ex yonkou en un tono tan siniestro como su sonrisa - Muy bien, me vendría bien un poco de ejercicio luego de haber tomado tanto. Después de todo no hay nada mejor que una pelea cuando tu cuerpo está caliente por el alcohol.

Ciertamente no fue la mejor idea del mundo por parte del caido haber intentado intimidar a una persona que había sido capaz de iniciar un guerra por si mismo y más aun cuando esta estaba tanto ebria como enojada. Incluso un niño sabe que no se debe buscar provocar a una persona en estado de ebriedad, y más cuando esa persona es alguien capaz de derrumbar edificios enteros solo con el poder de sus puños y más aun alguien con caracter tan marcado como lo era el pirata.

En ese momento, Azazel no lo mostraba pero en su interior una versión suya corría desesperadamente de un lugar a otro, no por temor de pelear con Shirohige sino por todo el caos que causaría dicha pelea, de seguro logrando llamar la atención no solo del duo de herederas a cargo de esta ciudad sino que seguramente también atraigan la atención de los lideres tanto del infierno y del cielo, lo cual seguramente resultaría en muchos problemas.

"Rayos ¿Ahora que diablos hago? Ahora todo está peor" - Pensaba el lider de los caidos en su interior de manera desesperada, mientras que en el exterior los deseos de pelea por parte del pirata solo parecían aumentar y aumentar.

Pero, antes que el lider de Grigory pudiera seguir profundizando sus pensamientos y aun más en su desesperación, una voz maculina en la cercanía llamó la atención del pirata y el caido.

\- Vaya vaya, veo que el ambiente se esta poniendo tenso - El duo volteo en dirección a la fuente de origen de la voz, encontrando a un hombre mayor con pelo y barba, ambos largos y blancos, vistiendo un elegante smoking y como detalle final un parche en su ojo derecho - Aun que no me importaría si hubieran un par de lindas curvas para ayudarme a amenar la situación... jejeje.

El anciano tenía un tono de voz agradable al igual que una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Oh! Odin-san! Veo que pudo llegar a tiempo! - Habló con alivio Azazel por la oportuna llegada del hombre que se acercaba, a quien reconoció como el lider de la mitología asgardiana.

Una vez el asgardiano frente al caido, ambos se dieron un calido apreton de manos mientras que el último mencionado contenía sus lagrimas de alegría por haber podido evitar un posible ENORME problema.

\- Azazel! Es bueno verte! Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos! No te vi en la venta de garaje que hubo en la mansión Playboy... Jajajaja te perdiste de muy buena mercancía! Bueno, en todo caso hubo más para mí... Y las mujeres en ese lugar estaban a otro nivel - Tras decir esto, el anciano puso una cara muy similar a la que ponía Issei al espiar en los vestidores de las chicas del club de kendo, a la vez que jugaba con sus manos de manera tal que parecía que manoseaba unos pechos invisibles, seguramente mientras recordaba a todas las mujeres que vio.

\- ¿Qué?! ¿En serio?! - Gritó Azazel con aparente dolor en su voz, mientras un aura de depresión se formaba a su alrededor. Tal parece que del alivio de no tener que pelear con el pirata ahora había pasado a la tristeza al ver que había habido otro evento importante al que no había podido ir - Maldita sea! Ese día tuve una aburrida reunión con los lideres de Grigory para discutir acerca del presupuesto anual. Intenté escabullirme, pero pero fui interceptado por Penemue a medio camino y ella me terminó encadenando a la silla hasta que la reunión terminó.

\- Jojojojo veo que aun te falta camino por recorrer Azazel. Pese a mi edad, aun sou capaz perder a mi escolta para poder pasear libremente ya sea por Asgard como por el mundo humano - Habló el nordico.

\- ¿Y no tienes problemas cuando te descubren? - Preguntó curioso Azazel - Porque Penemue siempre me riñe como por dos horas cuando me descubre, lo cual es muy molesto. Pero sus regaños que los intentos de asesinato por parte de Barakiel y Shemazail, cuando descubren mis "Pequeños viajes" al mundo humano.

\- Admitó que yo también debo soportar de las reprimendas de mi asistente cuando vuelvo de mis "Paseos", y en ocasiones esa chica puede estar más de 3 horas seguidas sin dejar de hablar... Sin duda es igual que su abuela - Habló Odín con tono decaido y mirada baja, para que luego levnatara su cabeza junto con una mirada energica y llamas en sus ojos - Pero eso no es más que un pequeño precio a pagar por el bien de mi amado ero!

Un resplandor dorado parecía desprenderse del nórdico tras esa declaración, lo cual hacia pensar que lo que había en ese lugar era una deidad (Cosa irónica pues era lo que en verdad pasaba).

\- Odín-san... No!... Odín-sensei! Aun me falta mucho por recorrer para llegar hasta donde usted está! - Habló Azazel mientras hacía una reverencia con extremo respeto y admiración hacia al argardiano frente a él.

El pirata rubio, quien había sido dejado a un lado, veía la interacción entre ese duo de pervertidos. Esta de más decir que las ansias de pelea de Edward se habían esfumado tan rápido como habían llegado para este punto, mientras que una gota le caia por la nuca.

Luego de un rato y una vez Azazel y Odin hubieran recuperado la compostura, el caido procedio a hacer las respectivas presentaciones entre el pirata y el asgardiano, las cuales al el pirata ya estar más calmado procedieron sin ningun problema.

\- Es un gusto poder conocer en persona finalmente al hombre que ha dado que hablar al mundo sobre natural en los ultimos días - Habló el lider nordico con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba la mano del pirata.

\- Igualmente, es igual de agradable el poder hablar con un dios sin tener que estar muerto - Respondió Edward con cierta gracia en sus palabras, sacando risas al anciano frente a él.

\- Jajajaja ciertamente parecer ser alguien agradable - Contestó Odin aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

\- Trata de invitarlo a beber y luego dime si aun piensas lo mismo - Dijo en voz baja Azazel casi como un susurro.

\- Por cierto Azazel ¿Por qué estas vestido así? o mejor dicho desvestido... No me molestaría si fueras una linda chica, pero el tener a un hombre maduro casi desnudo tan cerca me resulta algo incomodo - Dijo apenado Odin mientras se rascaba la nuca - ¿Cómo fue que terminaste así?

Un aura de depreción cubrío al caido mientras se limitaba a responder con "Prefiero no hablar sobre eso".

Una vez Odin le hubiera dado al lider de Grigory una muda de ropa, la cual las hizo aparecer en un circulo mágico, mientras dejaba claro hubiera disfratuado mucho si la que hubiera estado sin ropa hubiera sido una linda chica en lugar del caido, y todo rastro de hostilidad en el ambiente hubiera desaparecido, Azazel procedió a hablar.

\- Bueno, dado que Odin-san ya está aquí lo mejor será que dejemos los rodeos y hablemos del asunto por el que lo cité Newgate-san - Tanto el pirata como el nordico asintieron como muestra de estar de acuerdo con lo dicho por Azazel - Queremos que usted se una a la facción del cielo.

 **CAPITULO 1: COMIENZO DEL DÍA:**

La ubicación actual es una isla ubicada relativamente cerca de la ciudad de Khou, esta era un lugar el cual no figuraba en los mapas, dado a que en el pasado tuvo la fama de ser un lugar maldito debido a que los marineros que pasaban cerca de sus costas en ocaciones solían escuchar gritos aterradores provenientes de ella o incluso algunos lograron ver siluetas que a todas luces debían pertenecer a una crituario que en definitica no era humana, motivo por el que se decidió dejar dicha isla en el olvido.

Por su puesto que la idea de que dicho lugar estuviera embrujado era una total equivocación, siendo lo que en verdad pasaba es que esta era habitada por un demonio renegado extramadamente violento. Cosa que en si podría ser incluso peor que la idea de los fantasmas. Pero afortunadamente, desde hacia un buen tiempo dicho demonios había sido exterminado por la nobleza del actual lider de los maous.

Sin embargo el secreto concerniente a la existencia de dicha isla aun permanecia, por lo que dicho lugar fue tomado como el sitio perfecto por cierto pirata rubio para poder entrenar a su nueva tripulación, siendo ahora reemplazados los antiguos gritos furiosos del demonio renegado por gritos de agonia provenientes de cierto duo.

\- GYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA! - Gritó un joven rubio al ser mandado a volar por los aires para terminar estrellandose en unos arboles en la lejanía.

\- Oye Raiser! No es hora de dormir! Así que ponte de pié si no quieres que yo mismo te levante a patadas! - Gritó otro rubio el cual aparentemente era el responsable de haber mandado a volar lejos de un golpe en la cara al demonio.

Mientras tanto Raiser, por trigesima segunda vez en el día, se volvía a poner de pié de los escombros en los que había aterrizado para nuevamente lanzarse en contra de su capitán.

\- Oreaaa! - Rugió el Phoenix mientras lanzaba un puño en dirección a la cara de su capitán, pero a medio camino resultó ser solo una finta para luego dirigir un golpe con su otro brazo a las costillas de su objetivo. Pero, por trigesima tercera vez en el día, el demonio volvío a fallar pues con un movimiento lateral, el pirata no solo esquivó su golpe sino que obtuvo un angulo perfecto para encajar un golpe directo en el lado del rostro del demonio que estaba desprotegido.

\- Buen intento mocoso, pero aun sigues bajando tu guardia cuando lanzas un ataque. Siempre debes estar preparado en caso tú oponente logre esquivarte! - Habló Edward en dirección al cumulo de rocas destrozadas al cual Raiser había ido a parar luego de ese último golpe.

Acto seguido, el pirata rubio levanto su brazo izquierdo para bloquear una patada dirigida a su cabeza cortesía de un peli negro con pecas.

\- Ace, aun eres muy impulsivo al momento de atacar, Ace. Debes tratar de calmarte un poco para poder concetrar mejor tu haki al momento de dar el golpe - Fue lo dicho por el ex yonkou al peli negro, antes de coger con su brazo libre la pierna de Ace que había sido bloqueada anteriormente, para luego lanzarlo en dirección a Raiser quien se estaba volviendo a poner de pié, hasta que el impacto de un peli negro contra el terminó mandando a volar a ambos jovenes de nuevo a los escombros.

Pasó un tiempo antes que el duo de chicos adoloridos volvieran a tratar de ponerse de pié nuevamente, pero en el momento en que ambos estaban por tomar un posición de ataque, una alarma se oyó en el campo donde el trío de hombres se encontraban entrenando, para que seguido de ese sonido se oyera una voz que decía.

\- Hora de comer! - Se oyo una voz femenina en el lugar.

Tras esas palabras, tanto el capitan como sus nakamas dejaron sus posturas de combate.

\- Muy bien, es todo por ahora... Vayamos a comer algo - Habló con una sonrisa el capitan del grupo a sus nakamas, quienes respondieron con un asentimiento mientras sus estomagos comenzaban a rugir. El trío comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraba la joven que los llamaba.

La persona que los llamaba era una joven de pelo rubio peinado en dos coletas con forma de taladros, quien vestía un conjunto casual de shorts azules, polo de manga cortas de color entero blanco y un par de sandalias de campo a juego. En efecto esa joven era nadie más que la nueva heredera del clan Phoenix, Ravel Phoenix, la cual tenía frente a ella una manta de patrones de cuadrados rojos y blancos extendida sobre el pasto acompañada de una cesta de campo para comida.

Sobre la manta se encontraba servida la comida que la rubia menor había preparado y traido desde su casa en el inframundo.

En este punto ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde el incidente en la mansión Phoenix y desde que la información acerca del duo de piratas fue filtrada a lo largo del mundo sobrenatural. Si bien los primeros días luego de lo ocurrido, Ravel estuvo sumida en una profunda depresión por lo que sus padres hicieron con su hermano, fue gracias a su contacto con las herederas Sitri y Gremory que pudo comenzar a recuperar su ánimo, pero sobre todo y lo que le devolvió la sonrisa a su rostro fue el saber que su hermano, luego de ser hechado por su propia familia pudo encontrar a alguien que le ofreció una nueva junto con un lugar al cual el demonio podría llamar hogar.

En cuanto Ravel supo de esto, la sonrisa en su rostro no tardó en aparecer acompañada de lagrimas de alegría, pues ella sabía con confianza que esa persona se encargaría de acoger a su hermano como su propio hijo, a la vez que le daría aquello que su propio padre biológico nunca le dio, amor paternal.

Sin duda, la joven no podía terminar de expresar la enorme gratitud sentía hacia ese hombre, Edward Newgate, gratitud que solo podía ser comparada con su respeto hacia ese hombre.

Como nota aparte, si bien las cosas ahora se habían tranquilizado más en el mundo sobrenatural, lo cual era gracias al trabajo tanto de los lideres de los demonios como los de Grigory, en conjunto con el arduo esfuerzo de las herederas a cargo de la ciuda de Khou, aun seguían apareciendo uno que otro angel caido o demonio para intentar asesinar al ex yonkou pero como era de esperarse dichos intentos siempre terminaban con este último dejando fuera de combate a sus atacantes de un solo golpe o que estos acabaran siendo rostizados por Ace o por Raiser en algunas ocaciones, más que todo cuando dichos atentados terminaban interrumpiendo los momentos de descanso de alguno de estos dos, logrando que el pirata o el demonio terminaran volcando su enojo en el culpable.

Pero volviendo al presente, Ravel se encontraba en ese lugar con el obvio motivo de poder visitar a su hermano mayor para ver como se encontraba, a la vez que saludaba tanto al ex yonkou como al pirata de pelo negro. Con este último, su interacción había tenido un comienzo un tanto curioso, después de todo ahora ella era consciente que ese chico había sido capaz de derrotar a un cadre de Grigory por si solo por lo que debía tratarlo con respeto, pero conforme hablaba con él Ravel se daba cuenta que él era alguien muy agradable y facil de tratar, cosa que agradó mucho a la rubia menor.

Una vez el trío de hombres llegó en donde Ravel estaba, estos tomaron asiento y procedieron a comer.

Pese a ser una comida aparentemente simple, pues solo eran un par de onigiris rellenos de atún y queso acompañados de té, para los hombres que lo comían sabía como un manjar, pues ya en este punto, todos estaban artos tanto de la comida que ellos mismos "Trataban" de cocinar (Siendo curiosamente Ace el que mejor lo hacía de los tres) como de la comida chatarra que vendían en el puerto. De hecho, esto había llegado a tal punto que Ace había comenzado a fingir quedarse dormido en ocasiones durante clases con la finalidad de que Rias o Akeno lo intentaran despertar ofreciendole los deliciosos guisos que ellas guardaban para casos como estos.

Definitivamente la urgencia de un cocinero en el grupo ya se hacia muy urgente en es te punto.

\- ¿La comida sabe bien? - Preguntó un tanto nerviosa la rubia menor a los hombres frente a ella, quienes no demoraron en responder con un rotundo "Si!" de manera unisona y entre lagrimas.

\- ¿En serio? Que alegría - Habló Ravel con una gran sonrisa.

\- Por cierto Ravel ¿Estás segura que no te vas a meter en problemas por venir a visitarme? Si los lideres del clan se enteran, estoy seguro que no les gustara para nada - Habló Raiser con preocupación en su voz, obteniendo un gesto despreocupado con las manos por parte de su hermana menor.

\- No tienes que preocuparte Onii-sama, ya lo tengo todo previsto - Respondió Ravel con confianza, decidiendo dejar de lado por el momento el hecho que su hermano se refería a sus progenitores como los "Lideres del clan" en lugar de llamarlos "Padres" - Les dije que Sona-san me mandó llamar para conversar unos asuntos conmigo. Y como ella es la heredera de uno de los pilares más importantes del inframundo y teniendo en cuenta que la reputación de nuestro clan aun sigue en estado crítico, ellos no pusieron objeción.

\- Pero aun así, ellos podrían tratar de rastrear tu energía mágica y encontrarte aquí - Trató de replicar el Phoenix mayor, siendo ahora su capitán el quese encargó de responderle.

\- No tienes porque preocuparte - Habló el ex yonkou mientras bebía de su té - Rias me dijo que ese mocoso de Sirzech se encargó de poner una barrera mágica o no se que en esta isla para que sea indetectable, para que al menos podamos entrenar tranquilos sin que nadie nos moleste o nos intente matar.

Las palabras de Shirohige hicieron que todos los presentes dijeran un gran "Oh!" al haber escuchado esa información.

\- Eso explica porque nunca hemos sido atacados estando aquí - Habló Ace ahora entendiendo el porque de ese detalle.

\- No sabe lo mucho que lamento todos problemas que mis padres le han causado, Newgate-sama - Se disculpo Ravel muy apenada por las acciones de sus padres mientras se disponía a agachar su cabeza, siendo detenida a medio camino por el pirata rubio quien puso su mano sobre su cabeza y la sobó tiernamente.

\- Gurarararara No tienes que disculparte. Se que eres una buena niña y que no fue tu culpa. Además no es nada que un par de golpes a cualquier estupido que venga, no pueda arreglar. Gurararara - Habló con tono alegre el ex yonkou, tranquilzando a Ravel y sacando una pequeña sonrisa a los otros jovenes. Para que luego sacara su mano de la cabeza de la rubia menor y un aura oscura comenzara a fomarse a su alrededor, asustando a los presentes - Sin embargo, esos padres tuyos son una historia muy diferente... Más les vale que no los vuelva a ver o que no vaya a ese inframundo donde estpan... De lo contrario, me encargaré de "Mostrarles mi gratitud" por todas las molestias que me han dado.

La piel de todos comenzó a erizarse al escuchar las palabras de Shirohige, especialmente Ace quien era consciente de lo malo que era cuando su padre se ponía así.

Inmediatamente, todos comenzaron a pensar una manera para desviar la conversación, siendo la rubia menor Pnoenix quien habló primero.

\- Eto.. Eto... Newgate-sama ¿Es cierto que dentro de poco será el día de visita de los padres en la academia Khou? Sona-san me lo comentó la vez pasada - Habló Ravel con nerviosismo, tratando de cambiar de tema para calmar el ambiente.

\- Oh... Si es verdad... el profesor dijo que debiamos avisar a nuestros padres para que vayan la próxima semana - Habló ahora Ace, quien tambien trataba de cambiar el tema de conversación.

Afortunadamente el plan fue exito, pues el aura alrededor del pirata empezó a aligerarse momentos después.

\- ¿Eso es verdad? - Preguntó ahora un Shirohige, quien afortunadamente para todos estaba más calmado, pero ahora un tanto curioso acerca del nuevo tema.

\- Asi es - Respondió el peli negro - A mi tambien me sorprendió cuando nos lo dijeron.

\- ¿Te sorprendió? Por lo que sé, el que los padres vayan a ver a sus hijos durante las clases es una practica común - Habló Raiser con curiosidad

\- Puede que eso sea aquí, pero de donde Ace y yo, las escuelas no hacían eso - Respondió el pirata mayor.

\- Ya veo, entonces Newgate-sama ¿Usted planea ir a ver a Ace-san en sus clases? - Preguntó ahora Ravel.

Esta pregunta dejó pensativo tanto al pirata rubio como al peli negro.

\- Admito que sería algo gracioso ver a mi capitán actuando como un padre común y corriente - Comentó con cierta gracia Raiser.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "Común y corriente"? - Preguntó el anterior nombrado mientras alzaba una ceja.

\- Raiser tiene razón - Aportó ahora Ace - Si hay algo que no somos, eso es "Comun y corriente". De hecho, eramos considerados raros incluso del lugar donde vivimos.

Dicha afirmación sacó un par de risas leves al duo Phoenix.

\- Tú eres raro por la culpa de Garp y ese metodo de crianza suyo - Refutó Shirohige.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que estás haciendo practicamente lo mismo que el abuelo, yo no lo usaría como una justificación.

\- Lo mio es entrenamiento.

\- El abuelo también decía lo mismo.

\- Creo firmemente que mi metodo es mejor.

\- ¿Hablas en terminos de resultados para nosotros o del placer que te da el apalearnos a mi y a Raiser?

\- Veo que he estado siendo muy blando contigo en las sesiones de practica ¿Acaso necesito aumentar el haki que aplico contigo? - Shirohige dijo esto mientras nuevamente ponía una sonrisa siniestra a la vez que mostraba un puño recubierto de color metálico a un ahora asustado Ace.

\- Retiro lo dicho - Fue lo más inteligente que el peli negro puedo decir a su capitán, para evitar que este cumpliera lo que decía. Por su parte el duo de hermanos Phoenix encontrab entretenida la interacción entre el duo de piratas, aunque Raiser estaba más que todo aliviado de no ser él quien probablemente reciba mayor "Atención" durante sus entrenamientos.

El resto del día transcurrió como era de costumbre para el grupo del ex yonkou, consistiendo en que este se encargara preparar los cuerpos de Raiser y de Ace para el uso de haki mientras que les daba lecciones acerca de sus usos, aplicaciones y limitaciones.

Pero pese a que esto podía sonar como algo facil, en especial para alguien que tuvo el puesto de emperador del mardurante muchos años, la verdad es que el adiestramiento en el uso correcto de haki era algo extremadamente complicado de hacer y más aun contando con el hecho que el pirata rubio se encargaba de personalizar el tipo de entrenamiento que le daba a cada uno de ellos, pues pese a que desde fuera se pudiera ver como ejercicios arbitrarios dados por Edward que solo buscaban castigar a sus hijos, la verdad era que él había pensado en cada uno de los ejercicios que les daba, teniendo en cuenta sus capacidades actuales, potencial y tipo de haki a fín con cada uno.

Por ejemplo, en el caso de Raiser, había notado que si este lograba despertar el haki en él, lo más probable que ocurra sería que se destaque en el de observación, razón por la que el ex yonkou le había dado al demonio, ejercicios que aumentaran tanto su velocidad como nivel de reacción. Hasta el momento, Edward no había visto ninguna reacción de haki en el Phonix mayor, o mejor dicho no de manera voluntaria pues en ocasiones había notado reacciones anticipadas para bloquear o esquivar ataques que Edward ni si quiera había lanzado aun; claro que dichas ocasiones podían ser contadas con los dedos de una sola mano pero aun así el ex yonkou sabía que eso de por si solo se podía considerar como un gran avance.

Por otro lado, con Ace se centró en el trabajo de haki de armamento. Resuminedose el tipo de entrenamiento que hacía en romper objetos de gran contundencia con las manos desnudas, con la condición de que hacía esto mientras estaba parcialmente sumergido en agua de mar, cosa que lo debilitaba muy considerablemente.

Independientemente de esto, a ambos jovenes tambien les daba un curso de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo cual era lo que habían estado haciendo hasta momentos antes del almuerzo.

Shirohige sabía que la intangilidad parcial que ambos tenían gracias a sus poderes de clan o tipo de akuma no mi, hacia que ambos fueran un tanto agresivos en su estilo de pelea haciendo que descuiden mucho su defensa y técnicas de esquive, cosa que les pasaría factura si encontraran a alguien que tuviera la forma de anular o superar sus habilidades de regeneración.

Si ese era el caso, entonces era mejor que les pateara el trasero alguien que los amaba a que lo hiciera un enemigo que bien pudiera matarlos, o al menos ese era el pensamiento de Edward.

Retomando lo dicho antes, el día terminó como de costumbre pero a una hora anteior a la que usualmente lo hacía. El motivo de esto era para que Raiser y su hermana pudieran tener un tiempo para pasear en la ciudad antes que Ravel se deba reunir con Sona y luego volver a la mansión de su familia en el inframundo.

Mientras que Ace debía ir a estudiar con Akeno, pues los examenes bimestrales ya se acercaban y las notas del peli negro aun daban mucho que desear, pues pese a que estas habían mejorado desde que comenzó la tutoría de la Himejima aun se encotraba por debajo del mínimo requerido para aprobar.

\- Muy bien mocosos, el día de hoy terminamos temprano porque se ustedes dos tienen cosas que hacer que son más importantes que el que yo patee sus traseros... Así que pueden irse... Oh! Y Ace... Se bien que ese idiota de Garp no le daba importancia a los estudios... Pero si me entero que has reprobado aunque sea una materia en la escuela ten por seguro que te ataré a una cuerda para usarte como carnada para pescar tiburones - Habló el ex yonkou con una sonrisa tetricas, helando por segunda vez en el día la sangre del peli negro mencionado.

"¿Por qué rayos le da tanta importancia a las notas? Es como si Makino-san o Dadan-san, siempre presionandonos a mi o a Luffy para que estudiemos... pero al final Luffy siempre se la pasaba durmiendo pero al ser el menor no le decían nada mientras que a mí me presionaban más... Cuando llegó Sabo creí que ahora podría tener menos atención de ellas, pero ese idiota tuvo que arruinarlo... Al ser el hijo de un noble, él tuvo educación desde muy pequeño por lo que ahora me presionaban para que fuera tan listo como él mientras que Luffy seguía pasandosela durmiendo... Maldición si no fuera porque amo mucho a esos idiotas los hubiera lanzado al rio con una piedra atada al cuello" - Pensaba el pirata peli negro recordando sin querer viejas memorias mientras pensaba en el serio problema en que se encontraría si Akeno no lo ayudaba a prepararse bien para los examenes.

El copiar no era una opción, pues increiblemente pese a ser un pirata era muy honesto al momento de dar un examen. Además que Ace sabía que no podría hacer trampa aunque quisiera debido a lo malo que era para ese tipo de cosas, obteniendo en su lugar un castigo por parte de su profesor, un regaño por parte de Sona, risas por parte de Akeno y Rias y finalmente una tunda por parte de su padre, más que por haber intentado hacer trampa por el haberlo hecho mal.

Una vez Ravel se hubo despedido del ex yonkou, el pirata rubio le dio dinero obtenido de la pesca de ese día tanto a Ace como a Raiser para que lo usaran en lo que fuera necesario mientras estaban fuera, para luego pasar a despedirlos y decirles que iría a un bar en la ciudad por lo que seguramente llegaría algo tarde esa noche.

Acto seguido y una vez se hubieran despedido de Edward, el duo de jovenes acompañados por la pequeña rubia procedieron a retirarse. Durante su camino hacia la salida del puerto que conectaba con la ciudad de Khou, el duo de jovenes mayores comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿Notaste eso, cabeza de trapeador? - Preguntó Raiser en tono serio a su compañero mientras caminaba.

\- Si, lo note, gallina rubia - Respondió el peli negro con tono igual que el de su acompañante.

Esto causó que la rubia menor diera una mirada confundida al duo de chicos, más que por la forma en que se llamaban el uno al otro, por lo que estaban hablando.

\- ¿A que te refieres Onii-sama? - Preguntó Ravel.

Su hermano no detuvo su andar mientras respondía la preguta de su hermana, manteniendo su tono serio.

\- Hoy hay algo diferente en padre.

\- Así es - Aportó Ace - Lo sentí distraido durante el entrenamiento... Pareciera como si hubiera algo que lo estuviera molestando.

Dicha respuesta había elevado el nivel de curiosidad de la rubia menor.

\- ¿Crees que sea porque aun hay angeles caidos y demonios que inteten matarlo? - Volvió a preguntar Ravel. Ace dejó escapar un suspiro y respondió.

\- Lo dudo mucho, el viejo es alguien que puede dormir como un tronco, ser despertado por un idiota trantando de apuñalarlo, romperle la cara de un golpe, mandarlo a volar y luego volver a dormir como si nada hubiera pasado - Habló el peli negro mientras recordaba como una situación exactamente igual durante su tiempo en el Moby Dick, claro con él siendo el idiota que hizo la estupidez de tratar de matar al ex yonkou mientras dormía, siendo mandado a volar como resultado.

\- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? - Preguntó Ravel con una gota cayendole de la nuca - Pero entonces, si es así ¿Por qué no hablaron con él y le preguntaron que era lo que pasaba?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, tanto el rubio mayor como el peli negro intercambiaron miradas para que luego ambos sonrieran y el peli negro respondiera

\- Nuestro padre no es alguien a quien le guste preocupar a sus hijos, es tan terco como una mula vieja, aunque hubiera un problema que lo preocupara, dudo que él nos dijera algo aunque le preguntemos.

Dicha respuesta había preocupado a Ravel, quien no demoro en preguntar.

\- Pero entonces ¿Por qué están tan tranquilos? ¿No deberían estar más preocupados por Newgate-sama?

\- La verdad es que no hay razón para preocuparse - Respondió ahora el Phoenix mayor.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Onii-sama?

\- Nosotros no podemos saber lo que nuestro capitan piensa, y admito que es eso algo frustrante - Comenzó a hablar Raiser, para luego ser continuado por Ace - Pero nosotros como sus hijos siempre estaremos ahí para apoyarlo. Nuestro padre no es alguien que tome decisiones a la ligera y siempre cuida a sus nakamas.

\- Por esa razón sin importar pase lo que pase y enfrentemos a quien enfrentemos, siempre estaremos ahí para apoyarlo - Terminó Raiser, dejando a su hermana menor sin palabras.

La seguridad en las palabras del duo de jovenes no era lo único que había dejado sorprendida a Ravel, sino la sinceridad que cada una de estas tenía. Sin duda estos chicos eran capaces de cumplir su palabra sin siquiera dudar ni una sola vez.

Ravel efectivamente estaba sorprendida por este hecho, pues ni aun los miembros de los sequitos de los demonios de clase alta profesaban tal nivel de lealtad hacia sus amos, de hecho ella incluso pensaba que ni las piezas de los demonios pertenecientes al clan Gremory, quienes eran famosos por profesar un gran amor y respeto hacia sus reyes, pudieran igualar tal nivel de entrega.

Pero más increible aun era que su propio hermano era el que había dicho esas palabras. Nunca en su vida, Ravel creyó que su hermano pudiera llegar a expresarse así de alguien, ni si quiera de sus padres o incluso de los maous.

Sin duda Ravel podía ver lo mucho que su hermano había cambiado desde su encuentro con el ex yonkou, haciendo que ella agradeciera al destino el haber puesto a ese hombre en la vida de su hermano. Lo cual hizo que involuntariamente la joven sonriera una vez pudo recomponerse de su asombro.

 **CAPITULO 2: CAMINATA:**

Una vez, tanto Raiser como Ace junto con Ravel se hubieron ido, el pirata rubio no perdió tiempo en dejar arregla y asegurado su barco e irse también él mismo por su propia cuenta, después de todo la situación el ex yonkou tenía una decisión importante que tomar, la cual por supuesto estaba relacionada con cierta reunión que tuvo con los seres sobrenaturales la noche pasada.

\- Sé que yo mismo fui el que le dijo a Roger que quería recorrer el mundo nuevamente. Después de todo soy un pirata y la sed de aventuras es algo que fluye por mis venas - Pensaba el pirata rubio en voz alta mientras caminaba a través de las calles de Khou, siendo afortunado en que ningun transeunte prestara atencion a lo que hablaba - Pero creo que ese idiota se lo tomo muy personal y decidió mandarme a un mundo mucho más complicado de lo que el nuestro era... Es decir, demonios, angeles, angeles caidos, dioses y dragones. Soy consciente que ni yo ni nuestro mundo de origen eran precisamente lo que se puede considerar como normal... Bueno, en si no me molesta este mundo y sus seres de fantasia, desoues de todo esa chica Rias y su grupo son muy interesantes y agradables, aunque agradecería poder relacionarme con personas más adultas, claro además de los pescadores con los que bebo, pero voviendo al punto lo que me molesta no es este mundo y sus seres sacados de historias de fantasia... SINO TODA ESTA MALDITA POLITICA! Ya es demasiado complicado! Facciones al borde de una guerra, dicidentes de cada bando que escapan al mundo humano, alianzas, decretos, tratados, normas... Maldición, es como si toda esa basura politica del gobierno mundial estuviera por todos lados. Una de las razones por las que me hice pirata fue para no tener que ver nada de esa mierda.

Si había algo que el pirata odiaba era toda esa "Basura Politica" como la llamaba, con la que tanto el gobierno mundial y la marina se relacionaba tanto. De hecho, el encontraba más honesto el mundo de la pirateria en donde uno podía decir lo que pensaba de otro sin tapujos e irse a los puños de ser necesario, por supuesto que dentro de este mundo tambien habían alianzas y traiciones, el relacionarse con individuos fuertes para obtener mayor poder era un rasgo humano el cual sin importar el bando que uno elija siempre estaría presente. Pero aun así Edward prefería y por mucho el camino libre de la piratería.

Y ahora la pregunta era ¿Qué había motivado al pirata rubio a reflexionar acerca de este tema?. La respuesta era facil y se debía nuevamente a la conversación que tuvo con el caido y el nordico la noche pasada.

FLASHBACK

EL ex yonkou parpadeo un par de veces, deJando claro su confusión tras lo escuchado, para luego pensar "Pese a tener un cuerpo joven sus oidos aun son los de un viejo por que creo que estoy comenzando a escuchar mal. Aunque pese a mi edad nunca tuve problemas auditivos" tratando de justificar la locura dicha por Azazel.

\- Lo repetiré otra vez, queremos que usted se una a la facción de la Iglesia, Newgate-san - Volvió a decir el lider de Grigor con el objetivo de reiterar lo anteriormente dicho.

Un silencio se formó tras lo dicho por el caido, dando tiempo al ex yonkou para que asimilara lo dicho, cosa que tomó un par de minutos, para que luego de esto la reacción del pirata sea la siguiente.

\- ¿Ah? - Fue lo más inteligente que Edward pudo decir al no comprender la lógica detrás de esa sugerencia tan estupida. Al notar la aparente confusión del pirata, el duo sobrenatural frente a él decidió que sería mejor darle una explicación más completa al pirata.

\- Bueno la verdad es que el plan es que te unas a cualquiera de las tres facciones del mundo sobrenatural, pero en lo personal opino que sería mejor que te unas al grupo de la iglesia, ya que al tener buenas relaciones con los demonios y no guardar rencor a a los caidos por lo pasado además de haberme conocido a su lider en persona osea a mí, solo faltaría que hagas buenas migas con los miembros de la facción del cielo para que hayas terminado de formar conexiones de manera directa con todos los lados.

Odin asintió ante lo dicho por su compañero, pero por parte de Edward, su confusión era aun mayor pese a la explicación del caido.

\- Esperen un momento ¿Para qué rayos quiero tener conexión directa con todas las malditas facciones? ¿Y cómo diablos se relaciona esto con lo que dijiste antes acerca de la guerra? - Preguntó aun confundido Shirohige.

Azazel se rascó la cabeza con algo de pereza, dando a entender lo molestoque sería el tener que dar una explicación más amplia.

\- Newgate-san, lo que nosotros pedimos es que usted se involucre de manera definitiva con el mundo sobrenatural - Habló el caido, pero la expresión de confusión aun se mantenía en el rostro de Shirohige.

Siendo ahora el turno de Odin para hablar.

\- Verás Edward-kun desde hace algun tiempo he mantenido contacto con algunos de los lideres de otros grupos del mundo sobrenatural, como es el caso de Azazel con la facción de los caidos, y a lo largo de nuestras conversaciones e intercambios de información, hemos notado que en los ultimos años han estado ocurriendo varios sucesos anormales a lo largo del mundo, sucesos que no tienen apariencia de presagiar nada bueno.

\- Varios individuos poderosos que durante siglos han estado quietos finalmente se han comenzado a mover y otros nuevos estan comenzando a aparacer, los numeros de disturbios internos dentro de varias facciones han aumentado, incidentes violentos como el de Kokabiel han estado ocurriendo en diferentes partes del mundo y pese a dar la idea de que son sucesos aislados entre sí, varios de lideres tenemos el presentimiento que no es así y que hay alguien detrás jalando los hilos - Fue ahora el turno de Azazel de aportar algo a la conversación.

\- Edward-kun, se que usted puede aparentar ser alguien joven, pero puedo ver en su mirada que cuenta con la sabiduría de alguien que ha pasado por mucho a lo largo de su vida, y se que usted al igual que nosotros sabrá que cuando las nubes se mueven.

\- Es porque se aproxima una tormenta... - Terminó la frase de nordico, el ex yonkou quien había cambiado su expresión de confusión para tomar una de seriedad - Entonces lo que ustedes estan buscando es...

\- Acabar con esta estupida disputa que divide no solo a las tres facciones, sino a todo el mundo sobrenatural en general - Fue ahora el turno de Azazel de completar lo dicho por el pirata - Y para eso estamos buscando a personas como usted

\- ¿Individuos fuertes? - Preguntó con tono deconfiado y mirada afilada el rubio.

\- No - Contestó el nórdico - Individuos que no tengan prejuicios contra las otras facciones... Pese al objetivo común de los lideres del mundo sobrenatural por la paz, también sabemos que existe mucho rencor entre nuestros pueblos, después de todo no se pueden olvidar milenios de guerra y sangre tan facilmente, sin importar que tan noble sea el motivo.

Ciertamente el pirata podía entender este punto, después de todo sería lo mismo que la marina de un día para otro decidiera perdonar todos los crimenes cometidos por todos los piratas del mundo y ofrecerles una alianza a cambio que ellos dejen sus acciones delictivas. En esencia sonaría como algo justo pero a la vez estupido pues sería obvio que ninguna de las partes olvidaría tan rapido la mala sangre existente hacia el lado opuesto. Sin importar que el mismo Sengoku junto con los cuatro emperadores del mar apoyaran esto, habría revueltas y disturbios en ambos bandos.

\- Newgate-san, sé que esto puede sonar como algo presipitado pero necesitamos a personas como usted en el mundo sobrenatural. Usted no es alguien que no guarda rencor ni discriminación contra ninguna de las facciones sino que en su corto tiempo aquí ha demostrado ser alguien fuerte. Estoy seguro que usted será una voz a tener en cuenta sin importar a la facción que vaya - Habló Azazel con tono serio - Es momento de terminar con este tonto conflicto, y para eso necesitamos a personas como usted en el mundo sobrenatural.

Shirohige finalmente había entendido lo que el caido buscaba, lo cual en cierta forma la pareció como un intentó noble, pero aun así el ex yonkou tenía algo que decir.

\- Oye oye ¿No crees que estas pidiendo demasiado? ¿Involucrarme con las facciones? ¿Y encima de todo quieres que me involucre con el lado de la iglesia? Por lo que he escuchado hasta ahora, no creo que encaje muy bien alguien como yo en ese grupo, eso te lo aseguro. Lo más probable es que me terminen echando de su grupo antes de una semana... Además no es que tenga algo que me desagrade de ustedes y su mundo de fantasias, pero en lo personal preferiría no involucrarme en temas de politicas y esas cosas que ustedes ven - Habló el pirata.

\- Edward-kun, sin importar lo que usted diga, usted ya está metido en todo esto - Habló Odin.

Dicho comentario hizo al pirata levantar una ceja.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó el ex yonkou con un tono afilado.

Azazel dejó escapar un suspiro antes de responder.

\- El Rating Game entre la heredera de la casa Gremory y el ex heredero de la casa Phoenix, su participación en el asunto de Kokabiel y las excalibur, el conjunto de documentos que se han filtrado en el mundo sobrenatural acerca de su origen como el de su subordinado quien fue el responsable de rostizar a mi antiguo ex cadre, además de tener bajo su ala a un demonio de clase alta madura como lo es Raiser quien según los informes parece haberse vuelto más fuerte desde su estadia con usted... Sin mencionar que cuenta con buenas relaciones con ambos hijos de la casa Gremory, en especial con la próxima heredera del pilar junto con su nobleza y en menor medida con la heredera Sitri... Newgate-san, durante su corta estadia hasta el momento en este mundo, no cabe duda que se ha vuelto una figura que ha dado mucho que hablar, quien pese a no estar afiliado a ninguna facción de manera oficial, no puede ser ignorada de ninguna manera.

\- Ya sea para bien o para mal, usted se verá involucrado en nuestros problemas, Edward-kun - Continuó Odin, dejando de lado su sonrisa y tomando un faceta de seriedad - Creame cuando le digo que lamento mucho que deba ser así, pero desafortunadamente ya no hay vuelta atrás. Por lo que a partir de ahora dependerá de usted si querrá esperar a que los problemas lleguen a tocarle la puerta cuando menos se lo espere o nos ayudará a ser parte de la solución

Las palabras del nordico habían dejado en silencio a Edward.

En efecto, ese viejo tenía razón en lo que había dicho, por más que quisiera negarlo ese hombre tenía la razón en cada palabra que había dicho. Puede que Edward fuera tanto terco como cabeza dura, pero eso no decía que no fuera una persona conciente por lo que tambien sabia que el estar en esta situación no podía ser considerada como culpa enteramente de los seres del mundo sobrenatural por involucrarlo en sus asuntos, sino que la responsabilidad recaia en el ex yonkou al haber sido tambien sus acciones las que lo hicieron desembocar en la situación en la que estaba.

Notando como se encontraba el pirata, el duo de lideres sobrenaturales decidió que sería mejor dejar al ex yonkou pensar las cosas con calmas a la vez que le darían tiempo para tomar una decisión acerca de lo que haría. Por lo que luego de decirle que volverían en unos días para escuchar su respuesta, ambos se marcharon en un circulo mágico.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ciertamente el pirata se la había pasado los últimos días repasando en su mente sobre lo que debería hacer, especialmente el día de hoy pues hoy era la fecha en la que él debería dar una respuesta acerca de lo que haría y que seguramente involucraría tanto a Ace como a Raiser.

Pero desafortunadamente para el pirata, se encontraba igual que en el primer día, sin ninguna opción real que lo convenciera, motivo por el que decidió salir a caminar a través de la ciudad con la finalidad de poder despejar su mente a la vez que trataba de encontrar una respuesta.

"No puedo pensar nada con el estamgo vacío" - Pensó el pirata, en cuanto notó el hambre que comenzaba a tener nuevamente. Dandose con la fortuna de ver que actualmente se encontraba en un distrito comercial, en los cuales siempre se podían encontrar lugares para comer muy variados, haciendo que ahora la única duda en la mente del ex yonkou fuera el que iba a comer ahora.

Supuso que un par de hamburguesas dobles de carne con extra de tocino servirían para calmar su apetito, o al menos hasta la hora de la cena. Ese día le tocaba a Raiser preparar la cena, la cual siempre se limitaba a un par de emparedados de atun de lata con algo de salsa siendo este el cenit de las capacidades culinerias del rubio Phoenix.

El recordar este hecho, hizo que un nuevo cumulo de pensamientos se asomaran a la mente de Edward "Debo encontrar un cocinero con urgencia". En este punto, Shirohige ya se encontraba planteandose muy seriamente el pedir a Rias o alguno de los miembros de su nobleza que supiera cocinar que porfavor los ayudara, dandoles algo de lo cocinaran a cambio de dinero.

Mientras el ex yonkou se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos, el sonido de una voz que resultó conocida para el Edward se encargó de devolverlo a la realidad.

Encontrandose con nada más ni menos con cierta rubia perteneciente al sequito de cierta heredera peli roja.

Sin embargo, había algo que llamó la atención de Edward y fue que la joven no se encontraba sola, pero al contrario de lo que uno pensaría las personas que la acompañaban, por no decir que más que nada parecía que la estaban rodeando, no eran compañeros suyos pertenecientes al club del ocultismo, y si se podía decir algo por la cara de preocupación que la ex monja tenía en esos momentos se podía deducir que tampoco eran amigos suyos.

Dicho grupo estaba conformado por alrededor de cinco chicos que tenían alrededor de la edad de Ace, quienes si bien fisicamente podrían ser considerados como atractivos, gracias a la larga experiencia del ex yonkou con las personas, podía decir que no eran para nada gente de confianza. Cosa que aparentemente la chica rubia tambien se había dado cuenta por la cara que ponía, logrando que ahora una pregunta se formara en la mente del pirata, la cual era "¿Entonces por qué simplemente no se va?" para luego responderse a sí mismo al recordar que Rias le había comentado que debido al pasado de Asia como ex monja y por su caracter amable hacia las personas, era muy dificil para ella el salir de situaciones como esta, siendo esta en parte una de las razones por la cual Xenovia se había mudado con la rubia para así poder ayudarla en casos como estos, pero lamentablemente en ese momento la ex enviada de la iglesia peli azul no se encontraba cerca, pero por fortuna de la pequeña rubia, el ex yonkou sí.

\- Vamos, ven con nosotros. Te prometo que te vas a divertir - Hablaba uno de los jovenes que rodeaban a la ex monja.

\- Hay un karaoke cerca de aquí que sirve unos postres deliciosos. Hay que ir - Dijo otro de los chicos.

\- Eto. Lo siento pero ya les dije que no puedo - Habló Asia con tanto timidez como temor presentes en su voz mientras agachaba la mirada.

\- ¿Eh? Vamos, no seas aburrida y hay que ir - Habló un tecer chico del grupo, siendo apoyado por sus compañeros.

\- N.. No puedo... E...Estoy esperando a alguien - Respondio la rubia de la misma manera que antes.

Esto ocasionó leves risas en el grupo de chicos que la rodeaban.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y a quién esperas? - Preguntó uno de los chicos con algo de gracia por la aparentemente obvia mentira de la chica. Sin embargo nunca imaginó que otra persona fuera la que se encargara de responder.

\- A mi - Fue lo dicho por una voz grave que provenía de detrás de los jovenes, haciendo que estos voltearan para ver de quien se trataba, encontrandose para su horror con un joven rubio que no solo era por mucho más alto que ellos (Quienes tenían aproximadamente la estatura de Kiba) sino que también contaba con un físico que solo podían calificar como "Intimidante" como mínimo, eso sin mencionar el enorme aire de peligro que podían sentir emanando de esa persona.

\- Newgate-san! - Exclamó sorprendida la joven rubia al reconocer a la persona que había hablado.

\- Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien, Asia - Eso último fue dicho por el pirata con una sonrisa que había logrado tranquilizar a la ex monja. Para luego dirigir una mirada afilada al quinteto de chicos, quienes al cruzar miradas con el ex yonkou comenzaron a perder el color en sus rostros - Ahora bien, como creo que ninguno de ustedes tienen nada que hacer aquí ¿Por qué no se van mientras pueden?.

Nuevamente la pregunta lanzada por Shirohige a pesar de ser dicha en aparente calma, era tan claro como el sol la clara hostilidad que dichas palabras contenían. Bueno al menos era claro para los chicos a los que iba dirigido, pues aparentemente la ex monja no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Acto seguido el grupo de jovenes no perdió el tiempo para salir corriendo tan rapido como podían, haciendo todo lo posible para alejarse lo más posible de esa persona.

Tiempo después, el duo de rubios se encontraba en una tienda de hamburguesas, la cual se encontraba cerca de donde Shirohige había encontrado a Asia, la cual luego de haber agradecido repetidas veces al ex yonkou a la vez que se disculpaba por las molestias que le había causado, procedió a explicarle que originalmente había acordado en reunirse con Xenovia para comprar las cosas de la comida de la semana, pero debido a un contrato al que fue llamada de último minuto, acordaron en que Asia se adelantaría y que la peli azul le daría el encuentro en la tienda una vez hubiera terminado.

Ahora mismo, el pirata rubio se encontraba devorando su tercera hamburguesa doble de carne extragrande con extra de tocino y carne, mientras que la ex monja frente a él apenas se encontraba en al mitad del vaso de jugo de fresa que había pedido, siendo en parte el asombro al ver la velocidad a con la que el ex yonkou devoraba las hamburguesas una de las razones por las que aun no había terminado su bebida (Por supuesto que dicha veolocidad palidecía en comparación con la que cierto hombre de goma comía).

Originalmente la joven rubia se había ofrecido para ser la que corriera con los gastos de la comida del pirata como muestra de agradecimiento por haberla ayudado, a lo que Edward se nego. Pero ahora la ex monja se sentía algo culpable por el hecho de estar alegre porque el pirata iba a pagar su propio consumo, y más aun cuando vió como el pirata pedía a un trabajador que trajera media docena más de hamburguesas iguales a las que había comido hasta ahora, dejando con la boca abierta no solo al trabajador sino también al resto de personas en el local que se habían percatado del nivel de consumo del pirata, Asia incluida.

Luego de media hora, dentro de la cual el pirata se había encargado de terminar un total de 14 hamburguesas mientras que Asia solo consumió su jugo de fresa y un postre de manzana que había pedido. Nuevamente la rubia se sentía aliviada de no tener que pagar la cuenta del ex yonkou.

Entonces una voz conocida para el duo de rubios se oyó.

\- Asia, te encontré. Lamento la demora, pero el pedido del cliente era que lo ayudara a reparar unas goteras en el techo de su sala, por lo que tomó algo de tiempo - Se oyó de una voz perteneciente a una chica de pelo azul con un mechón verde, la cual se había se acercaba a la mesa en donde su amiga rubia estaba una vez se hubo percatado de ella, más no de la presencia de Shirohige, y no fue hasta que la ex enviada de la iglesia hubo llegado a la mesa en que estaba Asia en que se dio cuenta que Edward se encontraba acompañando a la ex monja.

Cabe mencionar que Xenovia aun recordaba muy vividamente su "Encuentro" en el vestidor de hombres con el pirata rubio, por lo que no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás mientras un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, causandole gracia a Edward al darse cuenta de eso, por lo que decidió molestar un rato a la portadora de Durandal.

\- Tiempo sin verte, mocosa - Habló el pirata, logrando que el cuerpo de Xenovia se pusiera rigido y tomara una postura firme, como side un soldado frente a su instructor se tratara, para luego responder de una manera que iba a juego con su posición.

\- Es un placer el volverlo a ver Newgate-san - Saludó Xenovia, pareciendo más un saludo militar por la forma en que lo hacia.

\- ¿Como has estado?

\- Bien, Newgate-san, gracias por la pregunta - Siguó respondiendo militarmente la peli azul, sacandole risas internas al pirata.

\- Es bueno saberlo. Y dime ¿Has vuelto a hacer alguna estupidez como "esa"? - El tono en esta ultima pregunta de Edward fue intencionalmente más grave, consiguiendo su proposito de lograr sobresaltar a la joven frente a él.

\- No! le puedo asegurar que no he vuelto a hacer nada de eso, señor! - Practicamente gritó desesperada la pobre chica, llamando la atención de algunos clientes.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. De lo contrario te hubiera hecho hacer la "silla de aire" de nuevo por dos horas seguidas, pero en lugar de una fogata lo hubieras hecho sobre hojas de hachas afiladas y al rojo vivo mientras te apoyabas sobre una plancha de hierro caliente - El pirata dijo esto con una sonrisa que aterró a la peli azul.

No sabía el porque, pero Edward ecnontraba muy entretenido el molestar Xenovia, pese a que él sabia que estaba mal pero aun así lo hacía.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Xenovia, la joven se encontraba haciendo un reajuste en su top personal de personas a las que nunca en su vida quisiera hacer enojar, removiendo del primer lugar a su antigua mentora, Griselda Quarta, para en su lugar colocar hasta nuevo aviso al ex yonkou.

Una vez el pirata hubo terminado de molestado a la peli azul, más que todo porque ya se había divertido lo suficiente, fue a pagar su cuenta para que así el duo de chicas pudieran ir a hacer las compras que habían venido a hacer. Minutos después, el trío ya se encontraba afuera del establecimiento.

\- Bueno, supongo que es hora de que nos despidamos aquí - Habló el pirata.

\- Fue un gusto verlo de nuevo Newgate-san, y gracias de nuevo por la ayuda de hoy - Se despidió de manera educada Asia.

\- Muchas gracias por haber ayudado a Asia hoy, Newgate-san - Fue el turno de Xenovia de agradecer por haber ayudado a su amiga, acompañando esto con una reverencia.

El pirata hizo un gesto desinteresado con la mano a manera de respuesta acompañado de una sonrisa, lo cual quería decir que no había problema.

Entonces hubo algo que llamó la atención de Edward.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, las dos de ustedes fueron parte de la iglesia antes ¿Verdad?.

El duo de chicas se miraron la una a la otra, con miradas extrañadas por la repentina pregunta, para que luego volvierana a ver al ex yonkou y asentir a manera de respuesta.

\- Asi es Newgate-san. Asia y yo perteneciamos a la iglesia antes de volvernos demonios - Conestó Xenovia.

\- Ya veo. Ya sé la razón por la que tú decidiste unirte al grupo de Rias. Pero ¿Cúal fue el motivo de Asia? Es decir, pot lo que yo veo creo que ella encaja mejor con ellos que con los demonios - Preguntó con autentica curiosidad el pirata.

En ese momento la mirada de Xenovia se dirigó a su amiga rubia, quien agachó un poco la mirada a la vez que esta se ensombrecía.

Luego de su unión al grupo Gremory, la peli azul había cambiado de manera radical la forma en la que trataba a la ex monja en comparación con la primera vezque se conocieron, después de todo luego de haber convivido con la joven rubia al igual de haberse vuelto más abierta de mente al haberse enterado de la muerte de kami, ahora podía comprenederla mala situación bajo laque estuvo la ex monja al igual de haberse dado cuenta que ella no fue más que una victima cuyo único pecado fue el tener un corazón tan grande como para ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesitara.

Esto solo lograba que la culpa de Xenovia por el como trató antes a Asia fuera aun mayor.

\- Verá Newgate-san. Eso es una historia un tanto complicada - Habló la portadora de Durandal tratando de cambiar de tema, siendo interrumpida por su compañera alfil, quiencon un gesto de su mano indicó a su amiga que no había problema.

\- Newgate-san, la razón por la que me uní al grupo de buchou es algo extensa - Habló Asia, indicando que su historia tomaría algo de tiempo para ser contada. El pirata solo asintió a lo dicho por la ex monja dando a entender que no había problema por el tiempo que tomara.

 **CAPITULO 3: RESPUESTA**

Varias horas después.

Ya era de noche, y Edward se encontraba sentado en una banca ubicada en el puerto de la ciudad de Khou. El mismo lugar en donde había estado con Azazel hacia un par de noches y el lugar en donde se había acordado que sería el punto de reunión en donde daría su respuesta tanto al lider de Grigory como al de Asgard.

Sorprendentemente, en esta ocasión el pirata no tenía a su lado ninguna botella o bebida de contenido acoholico para acompañarlo. De hecho no había bebido ni una sola gota en ese día. Cosa totalmente anormal si uno conocía al antiguo capitán del Moby Dick.

Esto solo podía dejar clara la seriedad con la que se estaba tomando la toma de esta decisión, la cual al parecer ahora se había vuelto más complicada.

Luego de la conversación con Asia y Xenovia, había llegado a una conclusión.

"Ni aun los angeles son totalmente puros"

Luego de oir el pasado de la ex monja, se había dado cuenta que no importaba cual fuera, ninguna de las facciones estaba limpia de polvo o paja. Fue un poco decepcionante para Edward el saber que seres supuestamente buenos como los angeles podían hacer cosas tan estupidas como desterrar y tratar de bruja a una joven de buen corazón solo por haber cuidado a una persona herida que según ellos no merecía si quiera ser tratado como ser vivo por el simple hecho de haber nacido demonio.

Sin duda, si antes no estaba agusto con la idea de unirse al grupo de la iglesia, ahora estaba más que decidido a no hacerlo. Sin embargo la duda de que hacer entonces aun estaba ahí.

"¿Que debería hacer? ¿Unirme a alguna de las otras dos facciones? Tengo buenas relaciones con Rias y ese idiota hermano suyo, por lo que no sería una mala idea, pero estoy seguro que habrán demonios que se opongan a eso e intenten de plano matarme a mi o mis hijos, después de todo varios demonios han intentado hacerlo durante estas semanas, además que no quisiera ver a esos bastardos de los padres de Raiser, lo más seguro es que termine matandolos a golpes a ambos. ¿Entonces los angeles caidos? No, pasaría lo mismo que con los demonios, también hubieron varios de ellos que intetaron matarme sin contar que no conozco a ninguno más de ellos que ese buitre pervertido. Entonces ¿Qué hacer?".

El ex yonkou no recordaba la última vez que había tenido que pensar tanto acerca de una decisión.

Edward suspiró pesadamente antes de recostarse sobre el respaldar de la banca donde estaba sentado.

Frente a él se encontraba el mar, el cual el pirata siempre encontraba como una visión tranquilizadora. No importaban las decadas que pasaran, las guerras que hubiera visto o las tempestades que se desataran en el cuerpo marino, el mar siempre se mantenía de la misma manera, sin cambios, sin rencores, sin remordimientos. Edward consideraba al oceano como el mayor sabio existente pues sin importar el tipo de persona que se adentrara en él, él lo trataba de la misma manera a cada uno de ellos. No veia diferencia entre buenos o malos, jovenes o viejos, hombre o mujer, marine o pirata, humano o angel caido, demonio o angel; todos serían de la misma manera cuando se adentraran en sus dominios.

"Ojala todo fuera tan simple como lo haces ver viejo amigo" - Pensó en voz alta el pirata mientras aun veía el cuerpo marino - "Ni aun dentro de sus mismos grupos esos idiotas se ponen de acuerdo" - Edward podía recordar las historias que Rias le había contado acerca del mundo sobrenatural, de como habían demonios que escapaban del dominio de sus reyes al mundo humano, algunos lo hacian por razones egoistas como el simple deseo de comer y causar daño a sares humanos, mientras que otros lo hacían para escapar de los malos tratos que sus reyes les daban, o incluso habiendo otros casos en los que estos eran expulsados del infierno por sus propios amos, siendo algo similar a lo que hicieron con Raiser.

Ahora el pirata sabía que situaciones como estas no solo pasaban en el lado de los demonios, sino que por lo que sabía ahora tambien pasaba en el lado de los angeles. Y si esto pasaba en dos de las tres facciones ¿Qupe aseguraba que no pasara lo mismo con los angeles caidos?... Nada en lo absoluto.

En resumen, el ex yonkou volvía a la misma conclusión de antes... Ningun lado estaba libre de polvo o paja.

Aunque para Edward esto no era nada nuevo, después todo él era consciente que el que un grupo tan grande fuera totalmente unido era algo practicamente imposible. Después de todo por eso había incluso dentro de los marines que supuestamente debían simbolizar la justica, gente tan ruin y descarada como los miembros del CP9, mientras que por el aldo de los piratas que simbolizaban el crimen había gente que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesitara, como lo era el caso de los Mugiwara.

De alguna manera el comenzar a pensar esto, le había comenzado a traer recuerdos de los viejos tiempos en su mundo.

Las fiestas en su barco a lado de su tripulación, las peleas que libraban, las aventuras que tenían.

Recuerdos que eran tanto amargos como dulces, algo muy parecido a lo que había pasado durante su primera noche en este nuevo mundo cuando se había quedado a dormir en la casa de Akeno luego de haberle dado una buena golpiza a Raiser la primera vez que lo conoció.

En cada recuerdo podía verlos, a sus hijos.

Siempre le causó agrado al pirata lo variada que había llegado a ser su tripulación, dentro de ella habían gyojins, humanos, uno que otro mink e incluso gigantes como Oz junior. Cosa que en realidad ahora tampoco había cambiado, pues nunca imaginó que tendría a un demonio entre sus nakamas.

Ahora las imagenes que venían a su mente habían cambiado de ser recuerdos del pasado en el Moby Dick, a serlo de las cosa vividas hasta el momento en este nuevo mundo siendo más especifico en su relación con Ace y Raiser. Recordaba como muchas veces debía despertarlos con agua fría para que ayudaran con la pesca de madrugada a lo que ellos siempre replicaban molestos cada vez que eso pasaba, cuando en ocaciones iban al restaurante de Maui después de haber vendido todo el pescado obtendio para celebrar una buena pesca, las sesiones de entrenamiento cuando le pedían consejos acerca de como mejorar sus estilos de pelea o como usar mejor su haki, o cuando se emborrachaban en las noches.

Eran recuerdos que pese a ser recientes, igual le sacaban una sonrisa al pirata.

Entonces una idea le vino a la mente, de manera tan repentina que incluso los ojos del pirata se abrieron de golpe.

Finalmente la hora había llegado. Ya era media noche y el momento de la reunión con el duo de lideres sobrenaturales había llegado.

El pirata aun seguía sentado en el mismo banco, a la espera de Azazel y Odin, y siendo como si estos pudieran leer sus pensamientos, de repente un circulo mágico apareció en el lugar del cual dos figuras emergieron, estando por demás decir acerca de quienes se trataban.

El ex yonkou giro su vista hacia los entes sobrenaturales que habían aparecido, los cuales al notar esto saludaron al pirata rubio.

\- Buenas noches, Newgate-san - Saludó el caido con tono amable.

\- Es bueno verte Edward-kun - Habló ahora el nórdico.

A lo que Edward respondió con un saludo de cabeza a manera de asentimiento.

Los seres sobrenaturales comenzaron a acercarse a la banca en la que el pirata se encontraba, mientras que el por su parte se ponía de pie para caminar en dirección hacia ellos, encontrandose el trío a mitad de camino.

\- Es raro verte sin una botella de licor contigo - Comentó Azazel en tono gracioso - Parece que has estado tomandote muy en serio el tomar una decisión.

El pirata dejó escapar una pequeña risa antes de responder con un simple "Asi es".

\- Entonces... ¿Ya cuentas con una respuesta? - Preguntó Odin con tono calmado pero serio. El pirata contaba con una mirada determinada mientras respondía de manera afirmativa a la interrogante del nordico. En cuanto el lider de Grigory se dio cuenta de esto, fue el turno de él de hacer otra pregunta.

\- ¿Entonces que fue lo que decidiste?.

Las miradas de ambos lideres estaban espectantes ante la respuesta del pirata, quien tornando su mirada con una determinación aun mayor respondió.

\- No pienso unirme al grupo de la iglesia.

Dicha respuesta no pareció sorprender a ninguno de los seres sobrenaturales.

\- Ya veo, bueno supongo que era de esperarse... ¿Eso quiere decir que se unirá a la facción de los demonios? - Preguntó Azazel, quien aparentemente esperaba esta decisión por parte del pirata, sin embargo ni él ni Odin esperaron lo que iba a decir a continuación.

\- No, tampoco pienso unirme al grupo de los demonios. Y antes que vuelvan a preguntar tampoco voy a unirme a los angeles caidos - La respuesta del pirata había dejado completamente sorprendidos a las personas frente a él, siendo Odín el primero en recuperarse del asombro.

\- Edward-kun ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿Acaso piensas mantenerte al margen de todo lo que pase en el mundo sobrenatural?.

Nuevamente las miradas espectantes de ambos seres se volvieron a centrar en lo que fuera a decir el pirata, quien sin mostrar ni una sola pizca de duda volvió a responder.

\- No puedo mantenerme alejado de lo que pase en el mundo sobrenatural, porque como ustedes dijeron antes eso es imposible a estas alturas - Al ecuchar esto, ambos lideres intentaron hablar para pedir una explicación acerca de que si sabía esto entonces porque no se unía a una facción, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando Edward siguió Hablando - Sin embargo ni pienso unirme a ninguna de las facciones, por el simple hecho que ninguna de ella me necesita.

Esta respuesta ahora había logrado confundir a Azazel y Odin.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? - Preguntó el caido.

\- Como ustedes sabrán, yo no pertenezco a este mundo por lo que mi llegada a él podría ser considerada como un accidente o como algo no planeado... Por lo que alguien ajeno a este mundo como yo no debería formar parte de los grupos que decidiran el rumbo de este mundo, esa responsabilidad es algo que concierne unicamente a los originarios de este mundo.

\- Pero si ese es el caso ¿Entonces qué es lo que planeas hacer, sino piensas unirte a una facción? - Preguntó ahora el nordico.

Esta pregunta hizo que el pirata hiciera una de sus tipicas sonrisas, confundiendo aun más a los sobrenaturales.

\- Eso es simple... No pienso mantenerme al margen porque se que eso es imposible por lo que tendré que formar parte de cualquier mierda que hagan, más no para formar parte de ninguno de las facciones... Sino lo haré para ayudar a las victimas de las decisiones que tomen.

\- ¿Hablas de los humanos? - Preguntó con autentica curiosidad Azazel, sin embargo obtuvo una negativa por parte del pirata - ¿Entonces de quienes hablas?

\- Hablo de su propia gente - Contestó el pirata, logrando sumar más confusión en los demás - Demonios, angeles y angeles caidos, dentro de cada uno de esos grupos siempre habran personas que no esten de acuerdo con lo que sus lideres digan y terminen siendo echadas de su propia facción para luego ser condenadas a vagar por su propia cuenta en el mundo humano, sin ningún lugar al que llamar hogar y con el estigma de ser repudidadas por cualquiera por su propia gente... Puede que ustedes no lo sepan, pero dentro de sus filas hay personas que no los siguen por que quieran sino porque no tienen otra manera de vivir... No tienen libertad... Se que ustedes son buenos lideres y que aman a su gente, pero esa es la verdad.

El discurso del pirata había dejado en silencio el ambiente, hasta que nuevamente el caido rompió el hielo.

\- ¿Entonces lo qué tú planeas hacer es?.

\- Asi es! Brindaré refugio a cualquiera que lo necesite... Demonio, angel, angel caido, dragon, youkai, etcetera... Lo protegeré bajo mi ala y le ofreceré la libertad de vivir como quiera - Las palabras del pirata contenían un gran nivel de convicción en cada una.

Finalmente había encontrado su respuesta, había encontrado un nuevo objetivo el cual cumplir y su nuevo tesero el cual proteger... Su nueva familia.

\- Espera espera espera... ¿Eres consciente que el hecho que el aceptar a miembros de otras facciones que escapan de ellas es basicamente aceptar a desertores y traidores? Es decir, podrías estar teniendo bajo tu techo a criminales buscados del inframundo... Ya dejando el hecho de que ellos bien podrían tratar de matarte a tí o a otros miembros de tu tripulación, te estarías metiendo en problemas con la facción que lo estuviera buscando - Habló en tono algo preocupado Azazel, mientras que Odin obtaba por simplemente observar todo al margen.

\- Soy consciente de eso, y sé que es un riesgo que deberé correr... Pero ¿Qué clase de padre sería si no estoy dispuesto a aceptar uno o dos intentos de asesinatos por parte de mis hijos? Además si alguien trata de hacerle daño a mis nakamas, yo mismo junto con mi tripulación nos encargaremos de hundirlos a golpes en el fondo del mar, ya sea un dios, un demonio, un caido o todo el maldito inframundo entero.

Nuevamente los ojos del caido se abrieron de golpe por lo que ese hombre decía mientras empezaba a pensar muy seriamente que ese sujeto estaba loco.

De repente una risa se oyó en el ambiente

\- Pffff... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - Dicha risa probenía del lider de Asgard, quien aparentemente era incapaz de contener por más tiempo su risa - Jajajajaja... Ya veo, ciertamente es una decisión muy interesante Edward-kun, en serio eres un hombre muy interesante...jajajaja... Bien Azazel-kun parece que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, el hombre ya tomó una decisión y no creo que haya manera de hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Ante lo dicho por el nordico, el caido trató de hacer que este cambiara de opinión y lo ayudara a convencer al pirata para que reflexionara mejor sobre su decisión y optara por unirse a una de las facciones, obteniendo negativas por parte del asgardiano, haciendo que Azazel finalmente se rindiera.

Con suspiro pesado el caido volvió a hablar.

\- Muy bien Newgate-san, tu ganas. Solo espero que no te arrepientas de la decisión que estás tomando - Habló Azazel mientras procedía a estrechar la mano del ex yonkou - Te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

El tono honesto del lider de Grigory sacó una sonrisa del pirata.

\- Muchas gracias, realmente lo agradezco, buitre pervertido - Pese al insulto por parte de Shirohige, el caido no pudo evitar el sonreir por lo dicho.

\- Muy bien ya es hora de irnos entonces - Comenzó a hablar Odin, siendo cortado a medio camino por un gritó en la lejanía que parecía estarse acercando a donde estaban ellos.

\- ESPEREEEEEEEN! - El grito provenía de una voz femenina que cada vez se acercaba más y más al trío de hombres.

Una vez dicha persona hubo llegado, los presentes se pudieron dar cuenta que se trataba de una hermosa y joven mujer de pelo plateado, la cual vestía un traje pantalon elegante de color gris con una camisa a juego y una corbata violeta y dos pequeños listones del mismo color amarrados a los lados de su cabello largo lacio suelto.

Dicha joven se encontraba tomando aire una vez hubo llegado al grupo de hombres, seguramente debido a que se encontraba cansada de hbaer venido corriendo. Una vez hubo recuperado el aliento y habiendose calmado, la chica comenzó a hablar.

\- Odin-sama! ¿Dónde rayos ha estado todo el día? Lo he estado buscando por toda la ciudad - Habló en tono de regaño la joven.

\- ¿Are? Rosswiesse-chan tiempo sin verte - Contestó en tono inocente el lider nordico, aparentemente logrando enojar aun más a la joven ahora conocida como Rosswiesse.

\- No quiera cambiar de tema ¿Tiene idea de todos los problemas que tuve que pasar para encontrarlo?.

\- Por favor, no seas tan estricta conmigo. Si sigues así nunca encontraras marido.

Esta última respuesta por parte de Odin hizo que una vena le salatara a la joven, quien ahora se encontraba roja del coraje.

\- ¿Y DE QUIEN DIABLOS ES LA CULPA? ¿ME LA PASO TODO EL DÍA LIDIANDO CON LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE SUS TRAVESURAS Y TONTERIAS QUE NO ME ALCANZA TIEMPO PARA NADA MÁS? MALDICIÓN A ESTE PASO VOY A TERMINAR COMO UNA SOLTERONA... Y TODO POR SU CULPA... ¿QUÉ EL SER UNA VALKIRIA A SERVICIO DE ODIN ES UN HONOR? QUE GRAN CHISTE!... CON GUSTO CAMBIARIA DE TRABAJO DE SER POSIBLE -Finalmente terminó de desahogarse la joven de peli plateado, habiendo logrado que el trío de hombres diera un par de pasos hacia atras al contemplar el desastre natural conocido como la rabia de una mujer.

La acción de la joven también habia hecho reflexionar a Azazel, acerca de si Penemue también tendría el mismo tipo de pensamientos en su interior o si tambien estaría a punto de estallar por las travesuras que él hacia de vez en cuando, logrando que el lider de Grigory hiciera una nota mental de ocacionarle menos problemas a la vez de arreglar una fecha para que ella pudiera tomar vacaciones.

Mientras que por otro lado, el dios nordico se encontraba pensando tras lo dicho por la joven, aparentemente obteniendo una respuesta al poco tiempo.

\- Que buena idea! - Exclamó el nordico, llamando la atención de los presentes incluida la joven peli plateada quien lo miraba con extrañez.

\- ¿Que quiere decir Odin-sama? ¿Acaso va a dejar de darme problemas?

\- No, eso no. Me refiero a que esta es una muy buena oportunidad para tí.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- A partir de ahora estarás bajo el cuidado de el joven Edward Newgate-kun aquí presente.

Nuevamente hubo silencio en el lugar. Hasta que un grio por parte del pirata y la valkiria se oyó

\- ¿EHHHHHHH?!

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso Odin-sama?! - Preguntó con una mezcla de confusión y enojo la joven.

\- Es tal cual como lo oyes. Edward-kun va a formar un nuevo grupo relacionado con refugiados del mundo sobrenatural, pero al no contar con mucha información acerca de este, va a necesitartodo el apoyo posible... Y ya que tú has dejado claro tu deseo de buscar un nuevo empleo... Parece la ocasión perfecta.

\- ¿Eh?! Pero.. - Trató de replicar la joven, siendo cortada por el nordico mayor.

\- No hay pero que valga, yo mismo me encargaré del papeleo necesario además de informar de tu cambio en Asgard.

\- Oye oye... No vayas por ahí tomando decisiones por tu cuenta - Intervinó ahora el pirata - ¿Quién rayos te da derecho a decidir acerca de quien entra o no en mi tripulación?

Rosswiesse se sintió aliviada por la intervención del rubio.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Es así? No crees que te sería de mucha ayuda que tuvieras a una persona con conocimientos del mundo sobrenatural. Ross-chan ha sido mi escolta y asistente por mucho tiempo por lo que se encuentra bien versada en los temas de las distintas facciones y mitologías por lo que de seguro te podría serde ayuda.

La lógica tras lo dicho por Odin había logrado dejar pensativo al pirata. Dandose cuenta de esto, el nordico decidió asegurar su jugada diciendo lo siguiente.

\- Además ella no es solamente una buena asistente, también es una excelente cocinera - El interes del pirata ahora era mucho mayor al enterarse de esto. Odin había investigado al ex yonkou, descubriendo las pesimas habilidades culinarias que tenían todos los miembros de su tripulación.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? - Preuguntó Edward tratando de ocultar terriblemente su creciente interés en el tema.

\- Así es. Ross-chan ha sido educada desde muy joven por su abuela para ser una buena esposa, por lo que las habilidades de cocina que ella posee son sin duda inmejorables - Habló el nordico con una sonrisa.

Los ojos del pirata comenzaron a brillar una vez se hubo dado cuenta de la gran oportunidad que tenía frente a él.

\- Bu... bueno, si no hay otro remedio entonces no veo motivo para rechazar el que ella se una a mi tripulación - Habló el pirata haciendo todo lo posible para no comenzar a saltar de alegría por el hecho de al fin contar con un cocinero a bordo.

\- Espere! Yo aun no he dicho nada! - Trató de protestar la joven.

\- Lo siento Ross-chan, ya es muy tarde y debo irme, no te preocupes me encargare de hacerte llegar todas tus cosas al barco de Edward-kun asi que descuida. Felicidades por tu nuevo empleo y te deseo la mejor de las suertes. Adios - Y dicho esto, tanto el lider de Asgard como el de Grigory se esfumaron en un circulo mágico, dejando atrás a una conmocionada Rosswiese y a un muy alegre Edward parados en el puerto.

Tuvo que pasar alrededor de una hora para que la pobre peli plata pudiera reaccionar y salir de su estupor, para acto seguido desmayarse, logrando sacarle una gota en la nuca al pirata junto a ella quien no tuvo más remedio que llevar a la joven al hombro hasta su barco.

Durante su camino solo deseaba que tanto Ace como Raiser estuvieran dormidos, o de lo contrario debería dar muchas explicaciones del porque estaba llevando cargada a una mujer al barco. Cosa que prefería dejar para mañana en la mañana que estaría menos cansado.

Una vez llegó al barco, el pirata se dio con la agradable sorpresa de que tanto el peli negro como el demonio rubio se encontraban dormidos en sus respectivos cuartos, por lo que procedió a dejar a la joven desmayada en uno de los cuartos libre del barco, el cual a partir de ahora sería su habitación.

Una vez la hubo dejado descansando sobre una cama y habiendola tapado con una sabana para que no sintiera frío, el pirata procedió a salir de la habitación para dejar a la joven descansa tranquilamente el resto de la noche.

Edward bajó a la sala del barco para dejarse caer pesadamente sobre uno de los sillones.

"Vaya que fue un día largo" - pensaba para sí mismo el pirata - Maldición necesito una cerveza.

En cuanto el pirata se disponía a ir a la nevera para agarrar una, se acordó que el día de ayer se había acabado el último six-pack, y al haber estado todo el día de hoy con la cabeza metida acerca del tema de las facciones, había olvidado comprar más. Por lo que con todo el dolor de su alma y pese al enorme cansancio que sentía en ese momento, salió del barco con rumbo a una tienda para comprar cerveza.

El camino del pirata para obtener cerveza fue ciertamente muy largo, pues al estar todos los bares del puerto cerrados a esta hora, tuvo que adentrarse en la ciudad para poder encontrar una tienda que siguiera abierta a esta hora. Pero bueno, eso solo haría el sabor de su amado licor supiera mejor una vez lo provase.

Pero justo momentos antes que el pirata pudiera terminar de abrir su primera lata de cerveza en el día, se percató de dos siluetas que se acercaban hacia él. Lo que llamó la atención del pirata no fue las dos presencias, sino que gracias a su haki pudo reconocer a una de ellas, por lo que una vez estas estuvieron cerca, el ex yonkou le habló a la persona que conocía del duo.

\- Es raro ver a una persona tan respetuosa de las reglas como tú, afuera a estas horas de la noche Sona - Saludó en tono burlón el pirata. Usualemente Edward la hubiera llamado mocosa o se habría olvidado intencionalmente su nombre para molestar a la chica, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado cansado como para fastidiar a la kaicho de la academia Khou.

\- Si bueno, digamos que tuve que ir a recoger a alguien - Habló la heredera Sitri con un tono diferente al que siempre usaba, sonaba entre una mezcla de estar nerviosa y apenada, cosa notada por el pirata y haciendo que este decidiera dar un vistazo a la persona que venía acompañando a la morena de lentes.

"¿Acaso de deberá a la persona que la acompaña?" Pensó el pirata

Lo que vio fue una joven de pelo negro largo acomodado en dos coletas, ojos violetas, algo más baja que Sona y grandes pechos especialmente para alguien de su estatura. Dicha joven al notar la mirada del pirata sobre ella, se acercó a Sona.

\- So-chan ¿Quién es esta persona? - Habló la morena de coletas, la cual tenía un tono de voz muy infantil.

Acto seguido la heredera Sitri pareció entrar en pánico, si su tartamudeo al tratar de decir algo junto con su lenguaje corporal preocupado era algo por lo cual guiarse.

\- Eto... eto... ve... verás... O... Onee-sama - Trató de decir la morena de lentes, causando que una ceja del pirata se levantará tras haber escuchado la palabra "Onee-sama" - Verás onee-sama, esta persona es...

\- ¿Esa persona es? - Preguntó la morena de coletas con cona sonrisa, presionando aun más a Sona, logrando que el nerviosismo de la Sitri menor aumentara.

\- E... E... Esa persona es... - Lo siguiente que salió de la boca de Sona fue dicho con tono tanto monótono como forzado -Es mi novio del que te conté.

Silencio de nuevo en el ambiente mientras los ojos del ex yonkou se tornaban completamente blancos, mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos

"Maldita sea! Denme un respiro y dejenme fuera de sus malditos problemas de una vez!"

 **HOLA CHICOS, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL NUEVO CAPITULO QUE LES TRAJE, LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO COMO COMENTE EN EL FIC QUE SUBI EL DOMINGO PASADO DE "NOVIAZGO MAFIOSO" (EL CUAL RECOMIENDO QUE LE DEN UNA OJEADA) HE TENIDO MUCHO QUE HACER EN LOS ULTIMOS MESES POR LO QUE NO TUVE TIEMPO, COSA QUE PUDE SOLUCIONAR AHORA. NUEVAMENTE LES AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE EL APOYO QUE RECIBO EN ESTA TEORÍA MEDIANTE LOS VIEWS Y REVIEWS. ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE Y ADIOS**


	9. Chapter 9:Problemas de heredera Sitri P1

**EL YONKOU DEL NUEVO MUNDO EN UN MUNDO NUEVO**

 **EP. 9: LOS PROBLEMAS DE LA HEREDERA SITRI - PT1**

 **PROLOGO:**

Sona Sitri, la segunda hija de la casa Sitri y heredera de su pilar, era una persona que podía ser definida como la expresión misma de la palabra "Lider" para muchos, después de todo no solo contaba con una gran inteligencia sino que de igual forma era una chica que poseía elegancia, caracter, sabiduría, belleza y un gran carisma, además de contar con el respeto y lealtad de toda su nobleza, los cuales confiaban plenamente en el juicio de su rey. O al menos eso era la mayoría de las veces, siendo las excepciones los momentos en los que la hermana mayor de Sona entraba en escena.

Así es, como se dijo anteriormente Sona es la segunda hija de su casa, siendo algo obvio la existencia de una hermana mayor, la cual tomaba la forma de una hermosa joven de coletas de pelo negro con una estatura un poco más baja que la de Sona, cuyo nombre era Serafall, la cual no solo era la hija mayor del clan Sitri sino que tambien era una de los cuatro demonios que portaban el título de maous y que regían el inframundo, titulo que solo se le daba a los demonios de más alto poder, siendo uno de ellos la joven de coletas a quien se le otorgo el título de "Leviatan".

Pero entonces, si dicha persona era alguien tan asombroso y respetado ¿Por qué era que influía de manera tan negativa en el comportamiento de Sona? La respuesta era simple, pues pese a todo lo anterior mencionado y contrario a lo que uno se podría esperar, la hija mayor del pilar Sitri era la personificación misma de la palabra "Infantil". El solo decir que era el opuesto total a su hermana menor sería una gran subestimación, de hecho Sona había gastado muchas de sus neuronas al tratar de decifrar el motivo por el cual alguien tan inmaduro, como su hermana, pudo haber alcanzado el título de maou, misterio el cual aun se mantenia sin respuesta para la morena de lentes.

Además de que como si todo esto fuera poco, se sumaba a toda la mezcla el hecho que la maou tenía cierto "Afecto Especial" hacia su hermana.

De ser por Serafall, ella pasaría día y noche al lado de su hermana, viviendo bajo el mismo techo, comiendo juntas, bañandose juntas, viendo televisión juntas, saliendo juntas y durmiendo juntas. En este punto ya se habrá dejado claro el gran complejo de hermana que Serafall tenía y que era una de las razones de los constantes dolores de cabeza en su hermana menor.

Sin embargo, dicho dolor de cabeza que Serafall le causaba a Sona se había vuelto aun más recurrente en las últimas semanas. ¿La razón? Nuevamente, era simple y se debía a que desde hace un par de semanas su hermana mayor había estado molestando mucho a Sona con un tema en extremo molesto para la Sitri de pelo corto y este era "¿Cuando vas a conseguir novio?".

Desde que la heredera de la casa Gremory había sido liberada de su compromiso con el tercer hijo de la casa Phoenix, gracias a la intervención de cierto pirata rubio, la vida romantica de la heredera peli roja había comenzado a desarrollarse gracias a los sentimientos que esta había decubierto hacia su único peón, Hyodou Issei el actual sekiryutei, él cual tambien correspondía los sentimientos de su ama, dando como resultado el torpe y lento pero a la vez muy tierno y lindo inicio de lo que parecía ser una relación romantica entre ambos jovenes, cosa que no podía causar mayor alegría en el hermano mayor de Rias, Sirzech quien además era el lider actual de los cuatro maous y amigo antiguo de Serafall, cosa que no le importaba mucho pues él no dejaba de molestar a la maou de coletas con el hecho de que su hermana menor finalmente había encontrado el amor y que si bien esta se estaba tomando su tiempo con el castaño, estaba seguro que dicho romance no tardaría en desembocar en una relación formal pasando luego por un compromiso aprovado por sus padres para terminar en lo que finalmente sería el matrimonio de su hermana con su "Lindo peón", como ella lo llamaba, lo cual con el pasar del tiempo traería la segunda cosa que Sirzech más deseaba... Sobrinos.

Si alguien se lo pregunta, la primer cosa que el maou peli rojo deseaba eran los nietos por parte de su primogenito, sueño que era compartido con su esposa y maid personal. Pero para esto, Sirzech sabía que aun faltaba mucho tiempo.

Volviendo al tema, Sirzech no perdía oportunidad en molestar a Serafall con que al ritmo que iban, él conocería a sus sobrinos mucho antes que la morena de coletas, dado que Rias al menos ya contaba con una futura pareja mientras que por el otro lado Sona aun se mantenía soltera y sin ninguna señal de cambiar eso en un futuro cercano y posiblemente tampoco lejano por como iban las cosas.

Comentarios que siempre lograban su cometido de molestar a Serafall. Haciendo que en muchas ocasiones hiciera pucheros con mejillas infladas como ardilla mientras que en otras amenazara con congelar el inframundo entero si el maou peli rojo no se detenía. Si bien dichas amenzas alarmaron en un inicio a sus otros dos compañeros maous, Ajuka y Falvium, luego de la decimocuarta vez que esto sucedió ambos demonios se acostumbraron y le restaron importancia, limitandose a que Falvium siguiera con sus siestas mientras que Ajuka se dedicaba a leer un libro hasta que la rabieta entre los maou leviatan y lucifer se calmara.

Todo esto había terminado en Serafall molestando constantmente a su hermana menor día y noche con preguntas como: "¿Cuándo conseguiras novio?" "¿Cuándo dejarás de ser soltera?" "¿Cuando dejarás de ser tan cerrada?" "¿Cuando me darás sobrinos?" Entre otrás muchas preguntas que solo conseguían el hacer estallar cabeza de la pobre Sona.

Sin embargo todo esto llegó a su punto más algido hace un par de días, siendo más especifico la mañana del día en que se realizó la fiesta entre el club del ocultismo, el consejo estudiantil y el grupo del ex yonkou en la piscina, con el motivo de servir como forma de disculpa por lo dicho por Sona al pirata después de la pelea contra Kokabiel.

En ese momento Sona se encontraba revisando unos papeles, mientras esperaba que llegara el resto de su nobleza a los cuales había mandado a conseguir las cosas para la fiesta, cuando de repente comenzó a sonar su celular haciendo que la morena de lentes hiciera una pausa en su papeleo para ver de quien se trataba. En cuanto vio que se trataba de su hermana, comenzó a deliverar muy seriamente si contestar o no, pero lamentablemente Sona era consciente que de no contestar a su hermana, ella probablemente obte por venir en persona a verla, cosa que causaría más problemas que el simple hecho de hablar con ella por telefono.

Luego de una profunda respiación para lograr calmarse, Sona finalmente contestó.

\- Más vale que esta llamada sea para algo importante Onee-sama - Contestó con tono seco la Sitri de lentes.

La respuesta del otro lado no tardó en aparecer una vez hubo escuchado la voz de Sona

\- Que mala eres So-chan! Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu querida onee-chan! - Contestó el otro lado de la llamada, la maou leviatan con un tono infantil.

Una de las cejas de la morena de pelo corto comenzó a palpitar tras oir la forma de hablar de su hermana mayor. No importaba cuantas veces la oyera hablar, la forma de hablar de su hermana siempre lograba avergonzarla. El único consuelo de Sona era que al menos de esta forma nadie más que ella podía escucharla.

\- Onee-sama, en estos momentos me encuentro realizando el papeleo de la academia, además que tengo algo de prisa debido a una reunión importante que tengo con Rias y su sequito en la tarde - Habló Sona, tratando de acortar la llamada de su hermana lo más posible.

En ese momento, pese a no poder ver a Serafall, Sona tuvo la sensación que la Sitri mayor se encontraba haciendo un puchero del otro lado de la línea.

\- Que mala eres So-chan! - Habló con tono Triste la maou de coletas, para luego de unos segundos recuperarse para voler a hablar con su tono infantil de costumbre - Bueno, no hay nada que hacer con eso... Seré lo más breve posible - Por alguna razón Sona tuvo un mal presentimiento por lo que estaba a punto de decir su hermana mayor- Verás, he estado hablando con mamá acerca de tú persistente actitud negativa con respecto al hecho de no querer conseguir una pareja, a lo que ella me dio toda la razón en que si sigues así vas a terminar quedandote soltera por el resto de la eternidad... Y sin darle ningún nieto.

Un frio recorrió el cuerpo de Sona, al tener una idea de por donde iban las cosas, por lo que decidió replicarle a su hermana.

\- Espera un momento! Tú eres mayor que yo, Onee-sama! ¿Por qué mamá no te presiona a tí para que le des nietos?!

\- Mamá y papá se dieron por vencidos conmigo en ese aspecto hace varios siglos, por lo que ahora pondrán todo su esfuerzo en tí - El tono alegre con el que la maou decía esto solo lograba hacer palpitar una vena en la frente de Sona.

Sin embargo, ya era oficial, ahora Sona tenía la certeza que no le iba a agradar en lo más mínimo el como iba a terminar esta conversación.

-... Por lo que tanto mamá como yo hemos acordado que vas a volver a aceptar entrevistas de matrimonio por parte de los demonios jovenes de los otros clanes, para que así puedas encontrar una pareja - Terminó de hablar Serafall, logrando sin saber que su hermana casi se caiga de espaldas de su silla por la sorpresa.

Hubo silencio en la línea tras lo dicho por la maou leviatan. Viendo que su hermana no decía nada Serafall decidió corroborar que la llamada no se hubiera cortado.

\- ¿So-chan? ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

Lo siguiente que obtuvo como respuesta la Sitri de coletas fue un grito tan fuerte que logró que ella si se cayera de espaldas.

\- ¿Ah?! - Gritó con una mezlca de enojo e incredulidad la Sitri menor - ¿Se han vuelto locas? Claramente habiamos acordado que no volvería a ir de nuevo a ninguna entrevista de matrimonio sin que fuera por mi propia voluntad o si el chico en cuestión no lograba ganarme en una partida de ajedrez. Esa fue mi condición y ustedes mismas fueran las que estuvieron de acuerdo con eso.

Una vez la maou se hubo se hubo puesto de pié y terminado de quejarse por la repentina caida, contestó a su querida imouto.

\- No estoy diciendo que vamos a hacer un compromiso de matrimonio con cualquier demonio sin tu consentimiento, So-chan... Yo misma congelaría a cualquier idiota que si quiera se atreviera a sugerir una idea tan estupida como esa - Sona pudo notar a través de la llamada, la sed de sangre de su hermana con esa última frase - Sin embargo, si queremos que conozcas más jovenes para que así puedas encontrar a un posible candidato al cual te sientas atraida... Después de todo entre tus deberes como rey a cargo de la ciudad de Khou y presidenta del consejo de tu escuela, no tienes tiempo para conocer a nadie y aun que lo tuvieras seguramente preferirías usarlo en otra cualquier otra cosa. Por lo que ahora deberás asistir al menos dos veces al mes a una cita matrimonial con cualquiera de los jovenes demonios de alto rango que lo solicite.

En este punto ya era oficial el hecho de que si Sona no hacia algo rapido, ella estaría en MUY SERIOS PROBLEMAS.

Asistir a citas matrimoniales era algo que ella deseaba evitar a toda costa, después de todo eso había sido un enorme suplicio para la heredera Sitri en su tiempo.

Tener a su hermana y madre obligandola a provarse multitudes de vestidos distintos para ver cual la hacia verse mejor, llamando a los sirivientes de la mansion para que ayudaran a los padres de Sona a contener a su hija mayor para que no se le lanzara encima a su hermana con la intención de hacer acciones yuri incestuosas con ella luego de ver lo hermosa que Sona se veia, las largas sesiones de fotos que siempre hacia su madre mientras preparaba a su hija, los constantes llantos de su padre al ver lo grande que su bebé se había puesto, junto con las constantes advertencias de su onee-sama de que si el muchacho en cuestión no se comportaba como un caballero con su querida imouto, ella misma se encargaríade borrar no solamente al joven del mapa sino a todo su pilar entero, lo que con toda seguridad iniciaría una guerra civil en el inframundo.

Por estas y muchas razones más, las reuniones matrimoniales siempre resultaban en un suplicio para Sona, aumentando exponencialmente su nivel de molestia por el hecho de que estas ocurrían sin el concentimiento de la morena de lentes. Hasta que finalmente la joven pudo encontrar una forma de librarse de ese martirio, ideando que como condición indispensable para aceptar el comprometerse con alguien, dicha persona debería vencerla en un juego de ajedrez, cosa que hasta el momento no había ocurrido.

Pero ahora, su hermana amenazaba con repetir nuevamente esa pesadilla.

Sona debía hacer algo, debía pensar en una excusa para evitar las citas matrimoniales a cualquier costo. La morena hacia trabajar su cerebro lo más rapido que podía para poder encontrar una solución rápido al problema.

"Vamos! Vamos! Sona piensa el algo rapido! Pon ese cerebro tuyo a trabajar!" Pensaba de manera desesperada la Sitri menor mientras caminaba de manera ansiosa de un lugar a otro dentro de la sala del consejo estudiantil.

\- Bueno, si no hay nada más que decir entonces te dejo para que sigas con tus asuntos del instituto. Más tarde te estaré enviando la lista de pretendientes que hay para que escojas con cual quieres comenzar.

Antes que Serafall pudiera terminar de despedirse, su hermana la detuvo abruptamente.

\- Onee-sama! Espera! No puedo ir ninguna entrevista de matrimonio!- Habló Sona, nuevamente sorprendiendo a su hermana mayor en el otro lado de la linea.

\- ¿Por qué no So-chan? Si es por el hecho que no te gustan esas reuniones, entonces ese no es un motivo valido. Esto es por tu propio bien So-chan.

El cerebro de la kaicho de Khou seguía trabajando a mil por segundo tratando de encontrar una razón o excusa creible para darle a su hermana.

\- No es eso Onee-sama, hay un motivo real por el cual no puedo ir ninguna de esas reuniones.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y cúal es ese motivo? - Preguntó con tono jugueton la Sitri mayor, esperando que su hermana diera cualquier clase de excusa absurda para evitar dichas citas.

\- Verás... La razón - Sona trataba de controlar el nerviosismo en su palabras por tratar de encontrar una excusa.

\- ¿Si? ¿La razón? ¿Cuál es? - Presionó aun más Serafall

\- La razón es...

\- ¿Es?

\- La razón por la que no puedo ir a esas citas es...

\- ¿Si? Estoy esperando So-chan

Llegado a este punto de desesperación por parte de la Sitri menor, la mente de la joven finalmente pudo encontrar una excusa convincente, lamentablemente fue tanta la premura de Sona que no se detuvo ni un segundo en pensar bien lo que estaba por decirle a su hermana.

\- Verás Onee-sama, la razón por la que no puedo ir es porque yo actualmente YA TENGO NOVIO - Sin darse cuenta Sona practicamente gritó la ultima parte.

Quietud total en el ambiente

En esta ocasión fue el lado de la maou quien se quedó en silencio.

\- ¿Onee-sama? ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

Pasó alrededor de un minuto antes que Serafall dijera cualquier cosa, siendo lo primero que hizo un grito tan fuerte que esta vez fue el turno de Sona de caerse de espaldas de su silla.

\- ¿EHHHHH?! ¿ESTAS HABLANDO EN SERIO SONA-CHAN? - Serafall no ocultaba su asombro ante tal revelación por parte de su imouto. Queriendo confirmar si lo que había escuchado era verdad.

Una vez Sona hubo vuelto a su sitio, le contestó a su hermana.

\- Así es Onee-sama, yo ya tengo novio - Al ser esta la segunda vez que Sona decía esto, finalmente pudiendo entender lo que acababa de decir, obteniendo un sonrojo total en su rostro.

Por otro lado, los ojos y la boca de Serafall se abrieron aun más al escuchar esto último, pues aparentemente ella no había escuchado mal. Su querida imouto le había dicho que finalmente había dejado de ser una solterona.

En ese momento, la maou de coletas atravesaba por un arcoiris de emociones. Alegría de que finalmente podría obtener lindos sobrinos por parte de su hermana, tristeza porque su querida Sona estaba creciendo y ya entraba en una nueva etapa de su vida, decepción porque Sona no le había dicho nada de esto hasta ahora, ansiedad al no poder esperar para poder presumir este hecho con Sirzech, y finalmente una ira asesina dirigida al bastardo que le arrebato a su querida So-chan, y quien muy posiblemente tambien sea el desgraciado que le arrebate la preciada virginidad de su querida imouto, la cual ella planeaba tomar en cuanto Sona se descuidara.

\- Pe pe pe pe pero So-chan ¿Estás hablando en serio? - Preguntó la Siri mayor, creyendo que su hermana estaba mintiendo para buscar una excusa para no tener que ir a la cita matrimonial. Lamentablemente para la maou de coletas, su amor hacia su hermana era tan ciego que con un simple "Si, hablo enserio" por parte de Sona, fue suficiente para tomar dicha declaración como una verdad absoluta.

Lo cual dio pie a una nueva serie de preguntas.

\- En en entonces ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada de esto ni a papá o mamá o a mí? - Interrogó con tono ansioso Serafall.

Sona sintió algo de culpa por estar engañando de esa manera asu hermana mayor, pero aun así se sentía aliviada al ver que su mentira había funcionado, sin embargo no podía relajarse aun pues debía ahora buscar excusas y respuestas sobre la marcha, a las preguntas que su hermana le hiciera.

\- Veras onee-sama, no les dije nada a nuestros padres ni a tí por el hecho que apenás llevamos muy poco tiempo de estar saliendo, por lo que tampoco quería decirles nada hasta que la relación estuviera más madura. Además tenía miedo que ustedes exageraran esto y terminaran ahuyentandolo.

\- Que mala eres So-chan ¿Realmente crees que hariamos algo así?.

\- Si, lo creo firmemente con todo mi corazón.

Esa última respuesta por parte de Sona fue dicha con autentica convicción, logrando que su hermana mayor volviera a inflar sus mejillas al otro lado de la llamada.

\- ¿Y se puede saber de quien se trata?

\- No pienso decirtelo.

\- ¿Eh?! ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Serafall con tono herido

\- Porque terminarias asustandolo.

\- Eres muy cruel So-chan! Yo jamás haría eso!

\- No te creo, Onee-sama. Algo me dice que incluso ahora mismo, mientras hablamos, estás planeando donde enterrar su cadaver una vez lo hayas convertido en un pedazo de hielo.

Nuevamente hubo un breve silencio en la linea, hasta que la maou respondió.

\- ¿Como crees que sería capaz de algo así? Me ofendes, So-chan - Respondió Serafall en tono ofendido mientras ocultaba en un cajon un mapa del Cocyto el cual tenía marcado un circulo en la zona más alejada del lugar, que decía "Espacio reservado para desechos Levi-tan" - En cualquier caso, es mi deber como hermana mayor el verificar quien es la persona que esta saliendo con mi querida imouto, por lo que necesito comprobar personalmente que sea alguien que sea capaz de hacer feliz a So-chan.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Onee-sama? - Un tono nervioso estaba presente en las palabras de Sona.

La siguiente declaración de la maou fue dicha en un tono serio, contrastando enormemente con su usual voz infantil, dejando claro lo seria que era cuon lo que decia.

\- Vas a tener que traerlo al inframundo para que tanto yo como nuestros padres lo conozcamos y comprobemos que es alguien de confianza.

Sona no podía decir que esta soliciutd por parte de su hermana la agarró por sorpresa, pues ella efectivamente esparaba que Serafall reaccionara de esta manera. Gracias a esto fue que la Sitri menor tuvo tiempo para pensar en una buena excusa.

\- Lamento decir que eso no va a ser posible onee-sama.

\- ¿A que te refieres So-chan? ¿Acaso hay algun problema para que tu novio no venga al inframundo?...¿Acaso esa persona es alguien que no tiene ninguna relación con el mundo sobrenatural? - Esa última pregunta fue en la que la Sitri mayor enfatizaba mayor ansiedad por querer saber.

Ciertamente la maou con el titulo de Leviatan no es que tuviera algo encontra de los humanos ajenos al mundo mágico o que incluso los odiara. Más que todo era preocupación genuina por su hermana, después de todo ella sabía muy bien que las relaciones entre seres sobrenaturales y seres humanos ajenos a este SIEMPRE terminaban mal.

Ya sea por la incapacidad de dichos seres humanos de aceptar la naturaleza mágica de su amante llevando a la ruptura inmediata de la relación acompañada por el distanciamiento agresivo por parte del humano debido al miedo al nuevo mundo desconocido, la muerte repentina de estos como resultado de daño colateral debido a los constantes conflictos entre las distintas facciones del inframundo, el sentimiento de vacio que sienten los seres magicos al darse cuenta que la vida de sus parejas no es más que un suspiro en comparación con la esperanza de vida de un ser sobrenatural, y así como estas la lista de razones podría seguir y seguir.

Definitivamente Serafall quería evitar que su hermana tuviera que pasar por esa clase de dolor, lo cual no se le podía culpar.

Afortunadamente para la maou, grande fue su alivio una vez escuchó por parte de su hermana que su novio en efecto tenía conocimiento del mundo sobrenatural.

\- No es eso onee-sama, él está al tanto de la existencia del mundo sobrenatural y no tiene ningún problema con eso.

\- Ya veo - Contestó con palpable alivio la Sitri mayor a su hermana.

\- El motivo por el cual no lo puedo llevar al inframundo es porque actualmente el cuenta con muchas responsabilidades en el mundo humano, lo que lo mantiene con tiempos muy ajustados. De hecho como hemos comenzado a salir muy recientemente y debido a los imprevistos que hemos tenido ultimamente, aun no hemos podido tener una cita de novios propiamente dicha.

Sona imitó un tono de voz afligido en esa última declaración para hacer más creible su excusa.

\- Ya veo, es cierto que últimamente tanto tú como Rias-chan han tenido mucho trabajo, lo cual es en parte culpa de tu onee-sama. Lo siento mucho - Habló Serafall con un tono infantil afligido.

\- No tienes porque disculparte onee-sama. El lidiar con problemas como estos esta dentro de mis responsabilidades tanto como una de las demonios a cargo de la ciudad de Khou como futura lider de la casa Sitri.

Las palabras de Sona parecieron tranquilizar a su hermana.

\- Dicho esto onee-sama, lamento tener que colgar pero debo terminar con el papeleo del consejo y cuento con el tiempo ajustado, por lo que si no hay nada más que decir.

\- Si, no te preocupes So-chan, tú onee-sama entiende, no te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de avisarle a nuestro padres para que cancelen las citas que ya tenían planeadas.

Sona sintió un enorme alivio tras escuchar eso, especialmente cuando descubrió que sus padres habían programado ya algunas citas a las que querían que ella fuera.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho onee-sama, cuidate mucho.

\- Lo mismo digo So-chan... Espero que cuando tu y tu novio hagan cosas pervertidas no olviden usar protección. Después de todo por más que quiera un sobrino ahora mismo, sería mejor que al menos acabes el instituto antes... Aunque no creo que a mamá le importe, después de todo ella quiere concer a sus nietos cuanto antes.

Dicho comentario por parte de Serafall, el cual fue acompañado por un par de risitas de la maou, logró tanto sonrojar como enojar a Sona.

Desafortunadamente antes que Sona pudiera replicar algo a su hermana, la Sitri mayor cortó la comunicación de manera abrupta.

Una vez Sona se hubo tranquilizado, procedió a analizar las cosas con calma.

Definiticamente había dicho una mentira MUY gorda esta vez, lo cual dependiendo de como terminaran las cosas podría acarrearle grandes problemas.

"¿En qué diablos me metí?" Pensaba la Sitri menor para sí misma mientras se sobaba el puente de la nariz, para luego decidir que gracias a su excusa al menos había ganado algo tiempo para encontrar una solución para lidiar con el problema.

"Bueno... No gano nada romperme la cabeza ahora mismo, gracias a los maous pude ganar algo tiempo... Lo más importante ahora es terminar los preparativos para la reunión, ya tendré tiempo para lidiar con esto después esto haya acabado".

Acto seguido Sona decidió enfocarse por ahora en terminar el papeleo frente a ella, junto con los preparativos para la fiesta de la tarde.

Lamentablemente para la heredera Sitri, el destino no estaba de su lado.

Aparentemente su hermana no perdió el tiempo en contarle a sus padres acerca de su supuesto "Novio".

Y ¿Cómo fue que Sona se enteró de esto?

Facil, fue gracias a la cantidad descomunal de mensajes que recibía de su madre preguntandole acerca de temas muy variados como "Sona ¿Es verdad que ya tienes novio? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada hasta ahora? ¿Acaso no confias en tus padres? ¿Cómo fue que sucedió? ¿Donde lo conociste? ¿Cuantos años tiene? ¿Cual es su procedencia? ¿Como es él? ¿Cómo fue que se te propuso? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan juntos? ¿Ya se han besado? ¿Como fue tu primer beso? ¿Besa bien? ¿Acaso usa mucho la lengua? ¿Hasta donde te ha tocado? ¿Qué tan lejos han llegado? ¿Ya lo han hecho? ¿ya han tenido su primera vez? ¿Te gustó? ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Fue gentil o brusco? ¿Cuantas veces lo han hecho hasta ahora? ¿Están usando protección? Espero que no, porque quiero a mis nietos lo antes posible".

Lo dicho antes, ciertamente muchas preguntas de distintos temas pero siempre con un punto en común y era con relación a su presunta "Pareja".

Sería una mentira el decir que Sona no hizo un ENORME esfuerzo para evitar que su sonrojo fuera evidente para el resto, pues dichos mensajes le habían llegado mientras se encontraba poniendose su ropa de baño en el vestidor de mujeres.

Sona no quería ni imaginar lo que harían Rias o Akeno si la notaran sonrojada o peor aun si descubrian el motivo de su sonrojo y leyeran los mensajes de su madre.

La heredera Sitri decidió ignorar los mensajes y hacer lo posible para evitar el tema, al menos hasta que terminara la fiesta.

Pero nuevamente, la suerte no estaba del lado de Sona, pues fue ahora en medio de la fiesta que nuevamente recibió un mensaje de su madre, el cual ahora no podía ignorar debido a su contenido, en el cual amenazaba de que si al menos no daba una minima descripción de su novio en ese mismo instante, entonces haría que su hermana vaya personalmente al mundo humano y comprobara la identidad del individuo en persona.

Ciertamente era una amenaza muy efectiva para Sona, en especial porque sabía que su hermana no dudaría en venir en persona al mundo humano a ver a Sona, si es le daban la oportunidad.

Nuevamente el cerebro de Sona tuvo que trabajar a mil por hora para ver que le podía contestar a su madre en ese momento.

Dicho momento coincidió justamente con la llegada de cierto pirata rubio a la piscina, el cual ostentaba un físico que sin lugar a dudas sorprendió a la Sitri menor, haciendo que esta inconcientemente respondiera el mensaje de su madre con la sencilla frase "Es rubio".

En el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, miro rapidamente su telefono, para ver que su mensaje no solo ya había sido enviado, sino que tambien mostraba haber sido leido por su madre.

La joven no hizo nada más que esperar atentamente la respuesta de su madre a su mensaje, mirando pacientemente su telefono, haciendo que a penas saludara al ex yonkou una vez se hubo acercado a ella y su grupo.

Afortunadamente nadie le dio importancia a eso, a pesar de que era una clara falta de respeto por parte de Sona, haciendo que ella tomara nota mental de disculparse en cuanto pudiera.

Como dato aparte, dicha nota por parte de Sona fue olvidada por completo en cuanto vio la escena del vestidor de hombres entre el ex yonkou y la nueva cabellero de Rias.

Sin embargo, como giro a favor de la suerte de Sona por parte del destino, la respuesta de su madre solo se había limitado a decir "Con que es rubio, bueno eso solo aumenta mi curiosidad. Desafortunadamente tu hermana ya me explicó que debido a las responsabilidades de ambos en el mundo humano no vas a poder venir a presentarnoslo al inframundo en un buen tiempo, por lo que solo nos queda a tu padre y a mí esperar para poder conocerlo".

Dicho mensaje fue finalmente un alivio para Sona, pues aparentemente ahora si podría descansar del tema por un timpo a la vez que le buscaba una solución.

 **CAPITULO 1: LA NUEVA NAKAMA ES ROSSWIESE**

Nuevamente el sol volvía a asomarse en el puerto de la ciudad de Khou, dando inicio a un nuevo día lleno de sorpresas y aventuras para sus habitantes, especialmente para los miembros de cierto barco pesquero.

El cual actualmente se podía ver que se encontraba regresando de su usual rutina de pesca nocturna. Una vez el barco hubo llegado exitosamente al puerto y hubo sido asegurado bien a este, un trio de hombres conformado por dos rubios y un peli negro procedieron a bajar del navio con dirección a la zona de comerciantes, en donde como era costumbre diaria venderían su botin diario a su comerciante de confianza.

\- Oh! Newgate-san! Como siempre es un placer verte de nuevo hoy! - Saludó tan alegre como siempre el moreno hombre tatuado.

\- Gurararara! Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo, pero no creo que a nadie le guste el tener que ver tu feo rostro todos los días - Respondió el saludo de manera igual de alegre el pirata.

\- Jajajajaja! Y eso lo dice una persona tan fea que se asusta cada vez que ve su reflejo en un espejo - Contra ataco entre risas el comerciante.

Ahora otra persona se unía a la conversación.

\- Es bueno ver que sigue tan alegre como siempre Maui-san - Saludó con su sonrisa habitual el usuario de la mera mera no mi.

\- Ace-kun! También me da gusto ver que sigues trabajando para este cascarrabias capitán tuyo, aunque no se el porque - Acto seguido volteo a saludar al otro joven rubio al lado de Ace, mientras mantenpia su sonrisa - Tambien es bueno ver que te encuentras bien, Raiser-kun.

Ante el saludo del comerciante, Raiser hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, acompañado de un "Igualmente".

Puede que no parezca mucho, pero si lo comparabamos con el comportamiento del ex Phoenix cuando recien llegó, ciertamente el rubio había mejorado mucho.

\- Y jovenes ¿Qué es lo que me traen hoy? - Preguntó el comerciante

\- Lo mismo de siempre, viejo. Tengo el deposito del barco lleno - Contestó el capitan

\- Oh! Como era de esperarse de Newgate-san! - La alegría de Maui era evidente, una vez escuchó acerca de la mercancía - Entonces, vayamos alla para verificar el estado del pescado y darte tu pago. Voy a avisarle a algunos de mis chicos para que me ayuden a transportar el pescado.

El pirata rubio dio un asentimiento ante lo dicho por el comerciante, para que luego él junto con Maui se dirigieran rumbo al barco, mientras que el Ace y Raiser se quedaron en la zona comercial, ya que se les había encargado a ambos que hicieran las compras de la comida junto con el reabastecimiento de la cerveza, motivo por el que ambos debían ir. Raiser debido a que no le podían ver bebidas alcoholicas a Ace debido a que aun era menor de edad legalmente, mientras que Ace era el encargado de la compra de alimenttos ya que el demonio rubio era un inexperto total en este asunto.

Las compras transcurrieron como era de esperarse, con insultos llendo y viniendo entre ambos chicos, varias amenazas de muerte, y una que otra tentativa de dar inicio a una pelea justo en el lugar donde estaban.

Afortunadamente dichas tentativas no llegaban a más, debido a que el duo era perfectamente consciente de que si alguno de ellos causaba el más mínimo desorden en el puerto, su capitán se encargaría de "disciplinarlos" muy severamente.

Dicho esto, una vez el par se hubo cansado de insultarse mutuamente, ellos ya se encontraban rumbo de vuelta a su barco.

Y para que el camino de vuelta no fuera incomodo entre ambos, el demonio rubio decidió sacar un tema de conversación el cual sabía que tanto él como el peli negro a su lado querían saber.

\- Oye ¿Cómo crees que sea el nuevo miembro?

Esta era una pregunta que había estado rondando en la cabeza de ambos desde el momento en que su capitan les había dicho que a partir de ese día, habría un miembro más en la tripulación.

En efecto había sido una sopresa cuando el ex yonkou les dio la noticia, durante su desayuno en la madrugada momentos antes de comenzar con la pesca de la noche.

Esto ocasionó reacciones mixtas en ambos jovenes en cuanto se enteraron, logrando que Raiser casi se ahogara con el cafe que se encontraba tomando en ese momento mientras que Ace, quien estaba comiendo un emparedado de tocino, terminó no solo comiendo el pan sino que también le dio una gran y profunda mordida a la mano con que lo sostenía, haciendo que el peli negro diera un fuerte grito de dolor y el demonio rubio tosiera bruscamente para poder aclarar su garganta luego de casi ahogarse.

Pese a esto, el capitan del navio se mantenía impasible ante las reacciones de sus nakamas, continuando tomando su café sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

Una vez ambos jovenes hubieran recuperado la calma, llenaron a su capitan de preguntas.

FLASHBACK

\- ¿Cómo que un nuevo miembro? - Preguntaba Raiser con notoria sorpresa en su voz.

\- ¿Ojiaji ("Viejo") estás hablando en serio? ¿Realmente vamos a tener un nuevo nakama? - Preguntó Ace en un tono igual al de Raiser.

El hombre frente a ellos, finalmente terminó de beber su cafe, para luego de poner su taza sobre la mesa, proceder a responder a sus hijos con calma.

\- Así es chicos, estoy hablando completamente en serio. A partir de hoy vamos a tener un nuevo miembro en nuestra tripulación.

Pese al tono calmado del ex yonkou, ambos jovenes aun se mantenian en un estado de sorpresa.

\- Pe pe pe pero Ojiaji ¿Por qué no nos avisaste antes que planeabas incluir a un nuevo miembro? - Preguntó el demonio rubio.

\- Cierto cierto, si tenías pensado invitar a un nuevo nakama, al menos podrías habernos dicho antes - Apoyo Ace a su compaero rubio, quien asentía a lo dicho por el peli negro.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que ni si quiera yo mismo me esperaba el tener un nuevo nakama tan pronto - Respondió el capitán del navio mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó Raiser extrañando por la respuesta de su capitán.

El rubio mayor suspiro cansado, pues solamente el recordar todos los hechos que habían ocurrido el día anterior y que habían terminado con el ingreso de cierta albina a los miembros de su tripulación, era demasiado molesto.

Eso sin menionar lo que había pasado con la chica Sitri y su hermana cuando se encontró con ellas mientras volvía de comprar cerveza. Pero eso un asunto aparte, el cual la joven de lentes le había dicho que se lo explicaría hoy cuando vivniera a visitarlo a su barco.

Pensando en ese asunto de su visita, el pirata no pudo evitar el imaginar que dicha visita solo traerá más problemas aun.

Pero, dejando de lado ese asunto, Edward conestó a sus hijos.

\- Es un asunto complicado que se los explicaré a ambos cuando terminemos el trabajo de hoy. Les prometo que les contaré los detalles con calma después de la pesca de hoy.

Pese a que el duo de jovenes aun se encontraba reacio a esta respuesta, finalmente terminaron aceptando la orden de su capitan, guardando todas pregunta que tenían para cuando terminaran la pesca de hoy.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

\- No tengo idea, pero supongo que para que Ojiaji lo haya aceptado sin previo aviso, sin duda deberá ser alguien util - Contestó Ace a la pregunta anterior del demonio rubio.

\- Tienes razón, aunque parezca que el capitán sea alguien impulsivo, la verdad es que siempre piensa bien las cosas antes de hacerlas... O al menos la mayoría de las veces - Aportó Raiser, mientras una gota le caia de la nuca con esa última frase.

Ace solo pudo reir nerviosamente ante esa ultima frase de Raiser.

Sin darse cuenta, el duo ya había regresado al barco con los encargos dados por su capitán, dado el tiempo que les había tomado hacer eso, Maui ya debió haber terminado de llevar todo el pescado de la bodega, por lo que solo debería estar su capitán en el navio.

El pensar en esto, solo sumaba ansiedad al estado de ambos jovenes, pues ninguno de ellos podía esperar para oir la explicación de su capitán.

Una vez hubieron entrado al barco, encontraron a su padre sentado en la sala leyendo una revista de la pesca local.

\- Ya llegamos Ojiaji - Anunció el peli negro, obteniendo un saludo de bienvenida por parte de su capitán para ambos.

Acto seguido el duo procedió a guardar las cosas compradas, peo mientras hacían eso Raiser preguntó.

\- En cuanto terminemos vas a contarnos acerca del nuevo miembro como prometiste ¿Verdad?

Esa pregunta fue acomopañada de las miradas expectantes de ambos jovenes hacia el ex yonkou, quien notando esto procedió a levantarse de su sitio, dejar la revista a un lado y comenzar a caminar hacia la escalera que conectaba con la zona de habitaciones, pero no sin antes responder al Phoenix.

\- No te preocupes, un pirata siempre cumple sus promesas... Además si voy a explicar todo será mejor si el nuevo miembro tambien está presente - Dijo el capitan mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar.

Ese comentario generó curiosidad en Ace y Raiser, quienes estaban a punto de preguntarle acerca de a que se refería. Sin embago, no tuvieron tiempo pues su capitan subió las escaleras hacia la zona de camarotes.

El duo de chicos se quedó confundidos por esta actitud de su capitán, sin embargo a dicha confusión se le sumaría el desconcierto en cuanto luego de unos minutos un fuerte grito se oyó desde la zona de habitaciones.

Sin embargo, dicho grito no podía ser de su capitán, pues la voz que producía el ruido era claramente femenina.

\- KYYYYYAAAAAAAA! - Gritó una joven, para luego ser callada debido al grito con mayor potencia de cierto ex yonkou.

\- CALLATE! HACES MUCHO RUIDO! - Gritó con tono firme el pirata rubio, logrando que la joven dejara de gritar.

Minutos en que no se oia nada transcurrieron. Tanto Ace como Raiser se encontraban expectantes a lo que pasaba, para luego ver a su capitan bajar las escaleras y estar de vuelta en la sala, tomando asiento en una de las mesas del comedor.

Ambos jovenes se le quedaron mirando, esperando una explicación, pero al ver que su capitan no decía nada, el primero en hablar fue el demonio Phoenix.

\- ¿Qué fue ese ruido de hace un rato? - Preguntó un tanto dudoso Raiser.

Con un tono cansado, el pirata respondió.

\- Es la nueva nakama.

Nuevamente hubo silencio en el ambiente, hasta que un fuerte grito por parte del demonio y el peli negro sehizo presente.

\- ¿EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!

El ex yonkou solo podía frotarse el puente de la nariz mientras trataba de no pensar en el enorme dolor de trasero que sería el explicarles toda la situación a sus hijos.

\- Maldita sea. El día apenas comienza y ya me siento cansado - Se lamentaba el ex yonkou en voz baja.

MINUTOS DESPUES

Se podía ver sentados en la mesa a cuatro personas, siendo estos dos rubios y un peli negro quienes eran los tres tripulantes conocidos del barco pesquero "Shin Sekai", aunque sería mejor decir que ahora eran cuatro tripulantes, pues la cuarta persona sentada con ellos sería a partir de ese momento, y por decisión de su capitán, la nueva nakama del grupo.

Dicho cuarto miembro se trataba de una bella joven albina de complexión delgada, alta, de tez clara, cabello largo y plateado, y ojos celeste marino. Esta chica vestía un pantalon de jean celeste claro, un par de zapatillas blancas y un polo de manga corta blanco de color entero. Ella respondía al nombre de Rosswiese.

Dicha joven resultaba ser o mejor dicho "Fue" hasta hace poco una de las valkirias personales del lider de la facción nordica, Odin, quien más que nada fungía como la persona a cargo de limpiar los multiples desastres y papeleos ocasionados por el lider asgardiano cuando este desaparecia para hacer de las suyas, hecho que sucedía con mucha frecuencia.

Sin embargo tras una serie de sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior, la joven había terminado siendo entregada por su jefe a un completo extraño. Cosa que era una total locura para ella, de hecho la joven aun quería creer que esto se trataba de una broma por parte del dios asgardiano o más seguramente de una pesadilla.

Le era imposible a la joven creer que todo esto estuviera pasando. Comenzando por como había empezado su día.

FLASHBACK: HACE UNOS MINUTOS

Podiamos ver a una dormida Rosswiese sobre una cama, con una manta sobre ella puesta por cierto pirata rubio para evitar que esta pasara frío durante la noche.

Sin embargo, y pese a estar dormida, la joven tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro, haciendo muecas y gestos de desagrado. Aparentemente parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla.

En ese momento el sonido de la puerta de la habitacion abrirse se hizo presente. Una persona entró en la habitación donde la joven dormía, se trataba del capitán del navio, quien había vendio a buscar a su nuevo nakama.

El ex yonkou vio que la joven aun seguía dormida donde la había dejado la noche anterior, esto no sorprendia al pirata rubio, después de todo, la joven había pasado por mucho hacia un par de horas, siendo ella practiacamente dejada a su suerte con un grupo de completos extraños.

El pirata no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por la situación de la joven, para luego ademas sentirse en parte responsable pues despues de enterarse que dicha joven sabía cocinar, cosa que era de extrema necesidad en su tripulación, no puso ninguna objeción.

Edward deicidió dejar sus pensamientos de lado, diciendo a si mismo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Además que luego de la decisión que le habia dado la noche anterior a Azazel y Odin, acerca de cual sería posición frente a todo el asunto del mundo sobrenatural, sin duda el ex yonkou necesitaria la mayor cantidad de ayuda e información posible acerca del tema. Edward era consciente que Raiser sería un buen apoyo cuando deba lidiar con asuntos sobrenaturales, despues de todo el demonio rubio no solo era un oriundo de este mundo sino que tambien había sido un noble por lo que debería tener buena información acerca de las otras facciones y sus costumbres.

Pero aun así, Newgate no era tonto y sabía que mientras más fuentes de información tuviera acerca de este nuevo mundo sería mejor. Después de todo, la nueva joven aparentemente era originaria de una facción distinta a la de Raiser, por lo que sin duda tendría otro tipo de información valiosa. Y si además sumabamaos el hecho de que segun lo dicho por Odin, ella había sido su asistente personal, entonces eso no hacia más que sumar más puntos en su valor como aliado.

En cualquier caso, lo primero que el pirata debía hacer antes que nada era presentarse adecudamente ante la joven, pues no recordaba haberlo hecho antes la noche anterior.

El ex yonkou se acercó hacia la joven, dandose cuenta que la chica parecia estar teniendo un mal sueño, por lo que decidió despertarla. A diferencia de como lo hacia usualmente con Ace o Raiser, en donde se limitaba a arrojarles agua encima o lanzarlos literalmente de la cama, el pirata rubio la agitó gentilmente de los hombros.

Luego de un rato, la joven comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente.

Con la modorra de apenas haberse despertado, la albina se sentó sobre su cama mientras se sobaba los ojos, con una cara que mostraba que aun no estaba del todo despierta. Acto seguido dio un gran bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos.

\- Uwaaaaaa. Que horrible pesadilla que tuve - Habló medio dormida la joven - Pensar que Odin-sama me regalaría a un completo extraño sin siquiera consultarme... Puede que él sea alguien desconsiderado pero aun así nunca llegaría a esos extremos.

Por algun motivo el oir esto por parte de la joven, solo hizo que una enorme gota cayera por la nuca del pirata mientras que la pena hacia la joven solo aumentaba.

El pirata tosio levemente para poder llamar la atención de la joven, la cual en cuanto se percató del sonido volteo a ver en dirección del pirata, de quien hasta ahora no se había percatado que estaba ahí.

En cuanto ella vio al ex yonkou parado a un lado de la habitación, los ojos de la joven se ensancharon.

\- KYYYYYAAAAAAAA! - Gritó la joven al darse cuenta que había alguien desconocido en su cuarto, sin embargo dicha persona también gritó.

\- CALLATE! HACES MUCHO RUIDO! - Gritó firmemente el ex yonkou, logrando que la alvina dejara de gritar, sin embargo ella aun estaba asustada por la presencia del hombre.

La valkiria estaba por gritarle a esa persona acerca del ¿Por qué se encontraba en su habitación?, sin embargo antes que pudiera decir algo, la joven se dio cuenta de algo y era que esa no era su habitación, de hecho dicho cuarto no se parecía a ninguna de las habitaciones donde ella solía dormir, como las de la casa de su abuela o las que le prestaban sus amigas cuando se quedaba a dormir en sus casa.

La desesperación de la joven no hacia nada más que crecer y crecer al darse cuenta que estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido, en una habitación desconocida y con un hombre igual de desconocido.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento de desesperación de la joven poco a poco se torno en uno de absoluto terror en cuanto comenzó a reconocer al hombre frente a ella.

Con algo de temblor en su cuerpo, la joven señaló timidamente al ex yonkou.

\- T... t... t... tú eres ese hombre... el hombre al que Odin-sama me... - Los ojos de la albina se ensancharon aun más una vez se dio cuenta de algo - ¿Entonces no fue un sueño?.

\- No, esto es real - Contestó el pirata a la pregunta que la joven se había hecho a si misma.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en la habitación.

La mirada de la joven comenzó a tornarse vacia, para luego comenzar a reir en voz baja de manera poco tranquilizadora.

\- Je...jeje...jeje..jejejeje - Por alguna razón, esa risa hacia que la piel del ex yonkou se erizara, y más aun cuando la joven siguió hablando - Esto... esto es una broma ¿Verdad?... No... Lo más seguro es que esto sea una pesadilla... Yo aun debo estar durmiendo... Si eso es, de seguro ayer debí de haber ido a un bar a beber para desahogarme luego de haber tenido que lidiar con los problemas que Odin-sama volvió a ocasionarme... Bebí más de la cuenta y ahora debo estar teniendo una pesadilla, mientras mi yo real se encuentra durmiendo en la casa de mi abuela que me fue a buscar... Si, si... Eso debe ser lo que está pasando... Siento pena por mi misma por tener que recibir un sermon de mi abuela en cuanto despierta, que mal por mí...jejeje.

Al parecer la joven estaba tratando de negar la realidad, cosa que no le estaba saliendo muy bien que digamos. De hecho lo único que estaba logrando era el erizar aun más la piel del ex yonkou por su negación.

De alguna forma, esto le recordaba los primeros dias que Raiser estuvo con él.

\- Disculpe... ¿Sabe cuanto tiempo falta para que despierto? - Preguntó la valkiria con una expresión vacia en su mirada - No puedo quedarme dormida mucho tiempo, lo más seguro es que Odin-sama vuelva a escaparse si no llegó temprano a la oficina, así que me gustaría que por favor me dejara despertarme para volver a mis que haceres.

Al pirata rubio se le hacia un nudo en la garganta por tener que romper la fragil esperanza de la joven.

Pero aun así, sabía que a mal paso darle prisa, por lo que rascandose la nuca y con tono calmado le respondió.

\- Esto no es un sueño.

La alvina ladeo su cabeza como si no lo hubiera entendido, mientras mantenía esa expresión vacia en su mirada.

\- Perdón, no lo entiendo - Respondió la joven, queriendo seguir negando la verdad.

\- Que no estás dormida.

\- Lo lamento, sigo sin entender - Siguió negandose.

\- Esto es la realidad.

\- Disculpe pero hable claro que no lo entiendo.

\- Que no es un sueño, aceptalo de una vez.

Le tomó más de 10 intentos al pirata para lograr convencer a la valkiria frente a él, de que lo que estaba pasando no era un sueño.

La probre chica se encontraba cubierta en su totalidad por un aura de depresión, mientras repetía en tono apenas audible, una y otras vez "Esto no es un sueño... Esto no es un sueño...Esto no es un sueño... Esto no es un sueño"

El pirata decidió hablar, para tratar de calmar el estado de la joven.

\- Bueno, supongo que a partir de ahora estarás a mi cuidado. Así que espero que podamos trabajar juntos - Habló el pirata mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

La joven levantó su mirada, con ojos aun perdidos pero aun así respondió.

\- Lo mismo digo, por favor cuide bien de mí - El tono en que la joven hablaba era completamente plano y sin emociones - Por cierto, aun no se como se llama ¿Podría decirme su nombre?.

El pirata volvió a recordar que aun no se presentaba como era debido ante la chica.

\- Es cierto. Bueno, mi nombre es Edward Newgate, y soy el capitán de este barco, es un gusto porder tenerte a bordo.

Esta respuesta generó curiosidad en la joven

"¿Barco?" - Pensó la Rossweise, para luego ponerse de pié y asomarse ala ventana que había en ese cuarto. Dandose con la sorpresa que efectivamente se encontraba en un puerto.

El pirata se dio cuenta de la reacción de la joven, por lo que le dijo.

\- Será mejor si te lo explico todo cuando el resto de la tripulación esté presente. Te estaré esperando abajo con los demás, así que baja cuando estes lista pero trata de no demorarte mucho... Algo me dice que este será un largo día - Habló el pirata mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la habitación, deteniendose a medio camino para volver a voltear a ver a la joven - Por cierto aun no me has dicho tu nombre.

Esto sorprendió a la joven, pues ella efectivamente aun no había dado su nombre pese a que ella había pedido el del hombre.

\- Es cierto. Lo lamento mucho. Es Rosswiese, aunque mis amigas suelen llamarme Ross - Habló la joven con un tono ya más normal.

El pirata asintió ante la presentación de la ahora conocida como Rosswiese.

\- Ya veo, es un gusto - Habló el pirata mientras daba una sonrisa con la intención de tranquilizar a la joven - Por cierto, dejé algo de ropa encima del mueble para que te cambies.

El pirata señaló un pequeño escritorio al lado del ropero en donde encima de esta había una muda de ropa para de mujer para que la joven se cambiara.

\- Ese viejo dijo que se encargaría de mandar tus cosas, pero como no se cuanto demore en hacer eso puedes usar eso mientras tanto - Habló el pirata.

Una vez la joven hubo comprobado las ropas que estaba en el mueble, y que felizmente dichas prendas eran de su talla, se volteó hacia el pirata rubio e hizo una reverencia mientras le agradecía.

El pirata había comprado esa ropa la noche anterior, en la misma tienda en donde compró sus cervezas, lo cual justificaba lo pobre del diseño de las mismas y lo basico que eran.

Luego de esto, el pirata terminó de salir de la habitación, no sin antes indicarle a la joven donde se encontraba el baño para que se pudiera dar un baño, a la vez que le aseguraba que nadie la interrumpiria o que nadie haría algo tan estupido como espiarla, pues de ser así el pirata mismo se encargaría de convertir a dicho idiota en carnada de tiburon.

Luego de que una gota cayera por la nuca de la alvina, esta le agradeció al pirata por su amabilidad.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

De vuelta al presente, la valkiria se encontraba sentada frente a una mesa, acompañada por otras tres personas, siendo una de ellos el hombre que había conocido hacia un rato, mientras que los otros dos eran completamente nuevos para ella.

El silencio del ambiente fue cortado por el capitan del navio.

\- Muy bien, ya que estamos todos presentes comenzaremos con las presentaciones - Declaró el ex yonkou con tono serio, mientras que con un gesto dio a entender que primero lo hicieran el duo de jovenes.

Haciendo caso a la orden de su capitan, el primero en presentarse fue el segundo rubio del barco.

\- Mi nombre es Raiser, soy un demonio y tengo 20 años y soy el miembro más antiguo de la tripulación de capitán - Habló Raiser con orgullo en su voz. Esto hizo que cierto peli negro dejara escapar un chasquido con su lengua.

Ahora era el turno del usuario de la Mera Mera No Mi.

\- Mi nombre es Portgas D. Ace. Soy un humano y tengo 18 años, es un gusto conocerla - Habló el peli negro muy educadamente, para luego dirigir una mirada enojada hacia cierto demonio rubio - Y porfavor no le haga caso a lo que ese idiota dijo, en realidad yo llevó mucho más tiempo junto al capitan que este remedo de cuervo.

Una vena saltó en la frente de Raiser tras escuchar eso, haciendo que no demore nada en replicar.

\- ¿Ah?! ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? - Preguntó Raiser con tono hostil.

\- Yo llevo mucho más tiempo que tu bajo el cuiado de Ojiaji Respondió Ace con un tono igual al de Raiser.

\- Hmp. Eso habrá sido antes. En este barco yo llevo más tiempo que tú, por lo que soy tu superior y debes tratarme con respeto.

\- ¿Respeto? ¿A tí? Que buena broma! - Replicó con gran sarcasmo el peli negro.

\- ¿Acaso deseas continuar con esto de otra manera? - Amenazó Raiser mientras comenzaba a tronarse los dedos.

\- Me parece excelente - Contestó Ace, haciendo lo mismo que el demonio rubio.

El ambiente se tensaba cada vez más y más, y la pobre Rosswiese no sabía que hacer.

Sin embargo, antes que esta pudiera decir algo para tratar de calmar las cosas, un fuerte sonido oyó en el lugar.

PUM

PUM

Ambos jovenes se encontraban ahora tirados en el suelo, con chichones enormes saliendoles de la cabeza, mientras que a su lado se encontraba un Edward con expresión molesta, saliendole humo de uno de sus puños.

\- DEJEN DE HACER DESORDEN! MALDITA SEA! AUN ES DE MAÑANA Y USTEDES YA ESTAN CON SUS ESTUPIDECES! SINO SE CALAMAN LOS HARÉ DORMIR CON LOS PECES EN EL FONDO DEL MAR! ¿ENTENDIERON?- Habló el ex yonkou, logrando asustar a todos los presentes por la manera en que lo hacia, incluyendo por supuesto a la valkiria quien estaba temblando.

El tener que lidiar con tantos problemas en tan corto tiempo, sin duda le había dejado muy poca paciencia para cosas como estas.

\- L...lo...lo sentimos mucho - Hablaron al unisono ambos jovenes, siendo apenas audible acausa del dolor.

Mientras que por su lado la probe valkiria pensaba "¿En donde me vine a meter?". Mientras una gota caia de su nuca.

Una vez las cosas se hubieron tranquilizado, ambos chicos se hubieran vuelto a sentar y la valkiria se hubo calmado, la presentación continuó, siendo ahora el turno de la joven alvina de presentarse.

\- Mi nombre es Rosswiese, tengo 25 años y soy una valkiria de Asgard, que hasta hace poco estuvo en el cargo de escolta personal de Odin-sama. Es un gusto conocerlos - La joven se presentó, logrando que una persona del trío frente a ella pusiera una expresión en blanco.

\- Espera.. ¿Dijiste que eras una valkiria de Asgard? - Preguntó con incredulidad el demonio rubio, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la alvina.

A continuación, el rubio volteo a ver a su capitán con confusión en su rostro, el cual parecía decir "¿Cómo diablos pasó esto?"

El pirata, entendiendo lo que quería decir la mirada de su nakama, asintió en dirección a este, indicando que se encargaría de explicar lo que sucedía.

\- Verán, estos días han pasado muchas cosas. Por lo que esto tomará algo de tiempo así que ponganse comodos - Dijo el pirata, llamando la atención del trío de jovenes, quienes decidieron poner atención a lo que su capitan diría a continuación.

 **CAPITULO 2: PREPARANDOSE PARA LA CITA MAS INCOMODA DE LA HISTORIA**

En un lugar de la ciudad de Khou, en una zona de complejos de departamentos, desde hacía un par de horas se podía escuchar el sonido de dos jovenes mujeres discutiendo.

\- Onee-sama, ya te he dicho que no! - Gritó una joven hermosa de pelo negro corto y lentes.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no, So-chan? Te verías muy linda si te lo pusieras - Contestó una joven igualmente de pelo negro, solo que esta lo tenía acomodado en dos coletas largas, además de tener una estatura menor a la de la chica frente a ella.

\- Onee-sama, ya te lo he dicho más de mil veces... No pienso ponerme un traje de chica mágica! - Finalmente explotó la morena de pelo corto.

La joven frente a ella, pareció herida por este comentario, para luego hacer un puchero mientras le contestaba a la joven de lentes.

\- ¿Pero por qué no? Va a ser su primera CITA oficial como novios, así que debes llevar algo que la haga memorable.

La chica de lentes no pudo evitar el sonrojarse profundamente al escuchar la palabra con "C". Haciendo que esta se ocultara el rostro con el atuendo de chica mágica que tenía en su mano y que su hermana mayor había insistido tanto en que se lo pusiera hoy.

"¿Cómo es que todo terminó así?" Se preguntaba Sona consu rostro aun rojo, mientras recordaba la serie de eventos que había llevado a esta situación.

FLASHBACK

Esto había pasado la noche anterior, cuando cierto mensaje por parte de su madre, el cual había llegado a mitad de la noche había despertado a la hija menor de la casa Sitri, quien medio dormida había cogido su celular ubicado encima de su mesa de noche al lado de su cama.

Sin embargo, todo el sueño que tenía se evaporó en un instante, en cuanto leyó el contenido de dicho mensaje.

"Lamento tener que despertarte a esta hora Sona, pero tu hermana va a tener que realizar unos asuntos en el mundo humano hasta el día de mañana, por lo que se va a quedar contigo hasta que termine. Ella estará llegando a tú casa en una hora. Por favor, portence bien. Te ama tu mamá... P.D: Esta será una buena oportunidad para que pueda conocer a tu novio"

La sangre de Sona se congeló al instante en que terminó de leer su mensaje.

Sona podía asegurar con plena confianza, que dichos asuntos en el mundo humano de los que su hermana debía encargarse, no eran más que una vil excusa por parte de sus padres para que su hermana mayor pudiera venir y conocer al presunto novio de Sona.

Lo unico en lo que Sona podía pensar ahora, era el culparse a si misma por haber previsto esto antes. Ella conocía muy bien a su familia, y más aun su posición con respecto al hecho de que ella no mostrara ningún interés en tener una pareja, por lo que fue muy estupido de su parte el no preveer que cuando ella dijera que tenía un novio, ellos no querrían conocerlo cuanto antes bajo cualquier excusa.

"Fue muy estupido de mi parte el haber pensado que ellos podrían esperar para conocerlo" - Pensó Sona, enojada consigo misma. En cualquier caso, lo único que podía hacer ahora, era tomar las cosas con calma y buscar una solución.

Lo primero que la heredera Sitri hizo fue mandarle un mensaje a su reina, Tsubaki Shinra, el cual decía "Código Serafall".

Este era el nombre de uno de los tantos protocolos que la misma heredera Sitri había planeado para cuando tuviera que lidiar con su hermana mayor, y los cuales se había encargado de enseñar a todos los miembros de su nobleza, siendo el caso más reciente nuevo peón quien le había dado una carpeta detallada de cada uno de los protocolos, sus variantes y situaciones de uso.

Pero, pese a que Sona se preocupó por instruir a todos los miembros de su nobleza con estos protocolos, era su reina con quien más los usaba. Después de todo, ella era una de sus mejores amigas y la persona que mejor la conocía dentro de toda su nobleza.

Dicha confianza fue recompensada, pues no pasaron ni dos minutos para que recibiera un mensaje por parte de su reina diciendo "Estoy en camino".

La respuesta rápida de su reina, sin duda ayudo a tranquilizar un poco a Sona.

Pero, a todo esto ¿Qué significaba el Codigo Serafall?

Simple, era basicamente la situación en la que la hija mayor de los Sitri vendría a quedarse un tiempo, no mayor de dos días, en el departamento de su hermana menor. Razón por la que la reina de la nobleza de Sona se debía quedar con su rey hasta que Serafall regresara al inframundo.

El motivo de esto era algo obvio, pues de ser el caso en que ambas hermanas se quedaran solas sin nadie que las vigile, o mejor dicho sin nadie que vigile a Serafall, daría pié a una serie de sucesos muy incomodos, como el que Serafall se metiera a mitad de la noche dentro de la habitación de Sona con la inteción de hacer actos yuri entre hermanas, que se metiera en la ducha junto con Sona con las mismas intenciones, que hiciera que su hermana menor le diera de comer en la boca, que Serafall obligara a Sona a pasar todo el día viendo capitulos de su programa de chicas mágicas, que obligara a Sona a disfrazarce como una y que le tomara fotos, entre muchas cosas más.

Como dato curioso, este mismo código tenía tres variantes.

"Codigo Serafall Plus 1" En donde el periodo de estadia de la maou de coletas era alrededor de una semana.

"Codigo Serafall Plus 2" En este caso Serafall se quedaba con Sona alrededor de un mes. En esta variante era necesaria la intervención de otro miembro más de la nobleza de Sona, siendo el miembro recurrente en estas ocasiones la torre de Sona, Tsubasa Yura.

"Codigo Serafall Plus Demolition Mode" En donde el periodo de estadia de la maou era indefinido y por ende la peor variante de este código, por lo que la prioridad era la busqueda de excusas para bien mantener a Sona lejos de su casa el mayor tiempo posible (Usualmente haciendo que se quedara en la casa de alguna de sus siervas) o para hacer la estadia de Serafall lo más corta posible.

Y como dato curioso numero dos, era que Tsubaki había configurado su celular para que tuviera un timbre en especifico para cada uno de los protocolos establecidos por Sona. Al igual que siempre tenía a la mano una maleta de emergencia siempre lista para cuando surgieran estas eventualidades.

Pero volviendo al tema, la prioridad número uno de Sona era el evitar quedarse sola con su hermana en su apartamento, lo cual ya había sido solucionado. Lo segundo era lo más complicado, y era el que iba a hacer con el asunto del novio.

Evidentemente Sona no podría presentarle a uno a su hermana, debido a que dicho novio en cuestion no existía. A la vez que dudaba mucho que su hermana aceptara cualquier excusa para evitar que Sona se lo presentara, lo cual solo dejaba una opción a la heredera Sitri. Debía encontrar alguien que se hiciera pasar por su novio y presentarselo a su hermana.

Dicha tarea no sería para nada facil.

Primero que nada, Sona debía hacer una lista de posibles candidatos que la pudieran ayudar, cosa que la heredera Sitri no tardó en hacer. Esto no le tomó mucho tiempo a Sona, pues dicha lista era en extremo corta debido a que habían muy pocas personas que podrían apoyarla en esta situación. Especialmente personas que cumplieran con la descripción básica que le dio a su madre, la cual era que su novio era alguien rubio.

La cantidad de nombres en la lista de Sona se resumía en 4 personas, quienes eran: Yuuto Kiba el caballero de Rias, Saji Genshirou su peón, Raiser Phoenix ex heredero de su pilar y actual nakama de cierta figura de admiración de Rias, y finalmente cierto pirata rubio.

Sona no pudo evitar suspirar en derrota al ver las opciones que tenía, pues el que cualquiera de ellos la ayudara sin duda acarrearía problemas de algún tipo.

En primer lugar Kiba parecía ser el candidato más prometedor a simple vista, sin embargo el hecho que era miembro de la nobleza de la heredera Gremory (Cosa que la obligaría a Sona a pedirle permiso a su amiga para involucrar a su caballero en su plan, sumado al hecho de que si de casualidad eran vistos por alguno de sus compañeros de la academia esto iniciaria en un rumor muy incomodo para ambos; hacia que Sona descartara al joven como una opción.

En segundo lugar estaba su peón más reciente, Sona tenía la certeza de que Saji no se negaría si le pidiera que la ayudara en este asunto, y el hecho que él fuera parte de su propia nobleza permitiría que este asunto solo involucraran a miembros de su sequito. Sin embargo la heredera Sitri era consciente de que dentro de su sequito habían chicas que albergaban sentimientos hacia su peón, siendo este el caso de una peli gris y una castaña de coletas, por lo que siendo consciente de este hecho sería malo de su parte involucrar a su peón, para que fuera su novio aun que fuera de manera fingida.

El tercero en la lista era el antiguo heredero Phoenix, en este caso no tuvo que pensar mucho en las razones para descartarlo como posibilidad. Raiser había pasado por muchas cosas en las ultimas semanas, haciendo que lo último que el joven quisiera en estos momentos fuera el verse involucrado con cualquier cosa relacionada con los demonios y los pilares del inframundo. Además, pese al cambio que el demonio rubio estaba comenzando a mostrar, Sona aun no olvidaba por completo todo lo que ese hombre había hecho sufrir a su amiga.

Y finalmente, como cuarta y última opción estaba el pirata rubio, y objeto de admiración de su mejor amiga, Edward Newgate. Para Sona fue más facil descartar a este hombre como candidato que como hizo con los anteriores. Simplemente no se llevaba del todo bien con ese sujeto, de hecho desde su primer encuentro no habían habido más que problemas entre ambos. Y si bien Sona debía admitir que él era un buena persona y que la mayoría de razones por las que habían conflictos entre ambos era debido a metidas de pata suyas, tambien debía decir que en parte se debía al caracter impulsivo del pirata el cual lograba sacarla de sus casillas en ocasiones, cosa que hasta el momento solo había logrado hacer su hermana mayor.

Al pensar en esto, Sona solo podía temblar ante la idea de juntar a ambas personas capaces de hacerla perder la calma, bajo un mismo espacio.

Pero para fortuna de la heredera Sitri, esos terribles pensamientos fueron cortados por el sonido de un timbre en la entrada de su departamento. La joven de pelo corto volvió a la realidad para ir a ver de quien se trataba, aunque dada la hora ella ya podía intuir acerca de quie podría ser, para que una vez hubo abierto la puerta pudo ver que en efecto y como suponía se trataba de su reina, la cual traía una pequeña maleta junto con ella.

Luego de un breve saludo, junto con el agradecimiento por parte de Sona por su apoyo, y de que Tsubaki hubo dejado sus cosas en el cuarto que solía ocupar cuando se quedaba con su rey, ambas jovenes se dirigieron a la sala para tomar asiento y para que Sona le explicara detalladamente la situación a su reina.

Tomó alrededor de 15 minutos el que Sona pudiera explicar toda la situación a Tsubaki.

\- Creo comprender la situación, Sona-sama - Dijo la reina Sitri, mientras se acomodaba los lentes - Ciertamente es una situación complicada.

\- Gracias por tu comprensión Tsubaki.

\- Sin embargo, lamento lo que voy a decir pero creo que es mi deber el decirle que el que esto llegara a este puntoes por su propia culpa Sona-sama.

\- No puedo de negar eso - Comentó Sona un tanto apenada. Luego un breve silencio incomodo, la herederea Sitri volvió a hablar - Pero dejando ese tema aparte, lo primero que debemos hacer es encontrar un candidato para que nos pueda ayudar a convencer a onee-sama de que tengo un novio, y que por lo tanto no debo ir a esas molestas citas matrimoniales.

Ante lo dicho por su rey, Tsubaki asintió, a lo que Sona procedió con otra expliación a su reina, siendo esta ahora concerniente a los posibles candidatos que ella tenía en mente.

La reina Sitri analizó detenidamente a cada una de las personas que aparecían en los folderes que Sona le había dado con la información concerniente a ellos. El porque la heredera Sitri tenía dichos documentos en su poder era un misterio del cual Tsubaki no estaba segura que fuera importante en ese momento, por lo que decidió hacer una nota mental de preguntarselo a rey cuando toda esta situación pasara.

Una vez hubo terminado de ver los perfiles de los candidatos, Tsubaki dio su veredicto a su rey.

\- Supongo que Sona-sama querrá evitar evitar que este asunto se complique más de la cuenta, por lo que creo que la mejor opción para lidiar con este asunto sería usar a Saji.

Sona se reclinó sobre el respaldar de su mueble. Ella había llegado a la misma conclusión de Tsubaki.

El hecho que Saji pertenecía a su propia nobleza, limitaba enormemente la complejidad de este asunto a algo estrictamente concerniente a su sequito. Sin embargo aun estaba el asunto sobre que pensarían las dos siervas suyas que albergaban sentimientos hacia el peón rubio.

En cualquier caso, Sona podría explicarles la situación a ambas, y asegurarles por su propio honor que no passaría absolutamente nada entre el portador de Vitra y ella durante su tiempo frente a su hermana. Lo único que esperaba la Sitri menor fuera que ambas jovenes pudieran comprenderla y apoyarla, de caso contrario tendria que buscar a otra persona para que la ayude, siendo el siguiente en la lista el caballero Gremory, aunque ella quería evitar tener que involucrar a cualquier miembro relacionado con cualquiera de las casas principales del inframundo o sus sequitos.

Una vez la decisisón fue tomada, a seguir con la siguiente fase del plan, el cual consistía en hablar con el peón Sitri para que colaborara con el asunto en cuestión. Desafortunadamente para las jovenes, no pudieron hacer esto pues circulo mágico se formó en medio de la sala, del cual procedió a emerger un joven mujer la cual vestía lo que parecía ser un cosplay de chica mágica, el cual dejaba expuesta una generosa proción de piel, además de apenas ser capaz de contener los atributos femeninos de su portadora.

En cuanto el hechizo de transporte hubo terminado, la chica disfrazada de chica mágica no perdió tiempo en abalanzarse hacia Sona, la cual maldijo no haber tendo un tiempo de reacción más rapido, pues ahora se encontraba tirada en uno de los sofas de sus sala, con su hermana menor encima de ella frotando su mejilla con la suya.

Sona tuvo que agradecer la presencia de Tsubaki en ese momento, pues de no haber sido así, muy probablemente su hermana mayor hubiera terminado tomando su virginidad en ese preciso momento.

Una vez ambas hermanas Sitri hubieran sido separadas, y Tsubaki hubiera formado una barrera magica alrededor de Sona para tratar de evitar que Serafall se le volviera a lanzar encima, Sona finalmente habló.

\- Tiempo sin verte Onee-sama - Pese a lo acontecido recientemente, la heredera Sitri trató de mantener la compostura y elegancia que la caracterizaba.

\- Que mala eres So-chan. A pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos y aun así no dejas que tu querida onee-chan no te viol... digo no te de un abrazo - Contestó la maou con coletas mientras hacia un puchero.

Tanto Sona como Tsubaki decidieron dejar de lado cierta frase que casi se le escapa de la boca a la mou, mientras que en la cabeza de cada una planeaban numerosas maneras para que la virginidad de la heredera Sitrise mantuviera intacta durante la estancia de Serafall.

Lo que pasó acontinuación fue una breve charla entre ambas hermanas, en las que Serafall le preguntaba a su hermana acerca de como habian estado las cosas, mientras esperaba a que Tsubaki se descuidara para poder ver una apertura y romper la barrera mágica que protegía a Sona para darle un fuerte abrazo de nuevo.

Tras una hora de charla, la maou de coletas sugirió que sería bueno comprar algunos dulces y aperitivos para comer por lo que dijo que iría a la tienda para comprarlos, a lo que Sona no puso objeticón más que tuviera cuidado en su camino. Luego de un par de advertencias por parte de su hermana menor acerca de que no cause problemas en su ciudad, finalmente Sona dejó que su hermana se vaya mientras ella podía aprovechar ese tiempo para poder seguir planeando con su reina el asunto de pedirle a su peón que finja ser su novio.

La hermana mayor de Sona solo estaría en la ciudad hasta la noche del día siguiente, por lo que seguramente Serafall exigiría conocer al novio rubio de su hermana menor mañana, y sin dudas no aceptaría ninguna excusa para no hacerlo.

Teniendo esto en cuenta, tanto Sona como Tsubaki decidieron que lo mejor sería que la heredera Sitri tuviera una cita falsa con Saji para convencer a la maou de coletas, la cual seguramente los estaría espiando durante su "Cita". De esta manera lograrían convencer tanto a Serafall como a su familia de que actualmente Sona contaba con un novio y que no era necesario que le busquen candidatos a pretendientes, y pasado un tiempo les diría que la relación no funcionó y que la relación terminó, en este punto ni sus padres o su hermana podrian decir nada pues Sona ya había probado ser capaz de conseguir un novio por su propia cuenta, por lo que ya no la molestarían más.

En teoría todo sonaba bien para ambas jovenes, por lo que solo restaba comunicarse con las personas que ayudarían a Sona en esto y solicitar su apoyo.

Pero, justo momentos antes de que la heredera Sitri pudiera llamar a la primera persona, una mensaje le llegó a su celular, el cual resultó ser de su hermana mayor que decía algo que dejó helada a la pobre heredera Sitri.

 **¿QUÉ SERÁ LO QUE LEYÓ SONA EN ESE MENSAJE?... JEJEJE AQUI NUEVAMENTE LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAP DEL FIC QUE LES GUSTA. ORIGINALMENTE TENÍA PLANEADO SUBIRLO EN UN MES MAS COMPLETO, PUES ESTO ES APENAS LA MITAD DEL CONTENIDO ORIGINAL QUE IBA A TENER EL CAP, PERO DECIDÍ SUBIRLO EN DOS PARTES. PUEDE QUE ESTO SUENE MAS COMO UN CAP DE RELLENO, PERO LES ASEGURO QUE LO QUE CUANDO TERMINEN DE LEER LA SEGUNDA PARTE SE QUEDARAN CON LA BOCA ABIERTA... ADEMAS QUE ME MORIA POR HACER IUNA INTERACCIÓN ENTRE SERAFALL Y SHIROHIGE, ADEMAS DE QUE QUERIA QUE VIERAN COMO VA A INTEGRARSE ROSSWIESE A LA TRIPULACION...LO QUE ME RECUERDA, QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE YA TENGO DECIDIDO QUIEN VA ASER LA OTRA TORRE DE RIAS, LO CUAL NUNCA SE LO ESPERARAN... POR DEMAS DECIR QUE COMO SIEMPRE AGRADEZCO MUCHO SU APOYO EN ESTA HISTORIA, TANTOS EN VIEWS COMO EN SUS COMENTARIOS QUE SIEMPRE ME MOTIVAN A ESFORZARME MÁS EN MIS HISTORIAS, A LA VEZ QUE LES INVITO A LEER MI OTRO FIC QUE SUBO EN PARALELO A ESTA HISTORIA...NOVIAZGO MAFIOSO (NISEKOIxKATEKYO HITMAN REBORN).**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR, HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO QUE TRATARÉ DE TERMINARLO LO ANTES POSIBLE. DEJEN SUS OPINIONES EN LAS REVIEWS. CUIDENSE Y HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	10. Chapter 10:Problema de heredera Sitri P2

**CAPITULO 10:**

 **LOS PROBLEMAS DE LA HEREDERA SITRI PT2**

 **PROLOGO:**

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Khou, y una hermosa joven de pelo rojo abría sus ojos. El nombre de esta joven era Rias Gremory, quien despertaba como era de costumbre sin nada de ropa debido a su predilección de dormir desnuda mientras que esta abrazaba fuertemente entre sus brazos un vulto grande y esponjoso, a la vez que daba un bostezo.

Resulta que desde que la joven peli roja se había mudado a la casa de su peón, Rias había pasado practicamente todas las noches durmiendo en la cama de Issei debido a su deseo de pasar más tiempo con el joven castaño al igual que su gusto de disfrutar mucho el dormir abrazando algo siendo en este caso el chico Hyodou, cosa que no incomodaba en nada al castaño y ni mucho menos el hecho que fiel a su costumbre Rias dormía desnuda mientras lo abrazaba por las noches.

Pero increiblemente pese a todo esto el castaño nunca intentó nada con la heredera Gremory. Lo cual era algo asombroso teniendo en cuenta el alto nivel de perversión que el joven poseía dentro de su cuerpo. Bien podría ser por el hecho de que Issei siempre quedaba desmayado de la alegria cuando Rias lo abrazaba en las noches, o por el hecho de que el joven le tenia un enorme respeto a su rey, o porque aun no podía creer la suerte que tenía, o simplemente porque era un estupiod. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, el hecho de que la castidad de y virginidad de ambos jovenes aun se mantenía intacta era tanto un hecho como un misterio, el cual si le preguntaran a Shirohige posiblemente diría que un misterio tan grande como la ubicación del One Piece.

Sin embargo dicha rutina entre el castaño y la peli roja cambió drasticamente desde hace un par de días, siendo más especifico desde el día de la fiesta en la piscina. Fue en esa ocasión en que tanto Rias como Issei como el resto de su nobleza junto con la de Sona, vieron como cierto pirata rubio "Disciplinaba" a la cabellero más reciente del grupo Gremory, Xenovia Quarta.

Cuando Rias le preguntó a Xenovia acerca de a que se debió todo eso, la joven se llevó con la sorpresa de que al parecer la ex enviada de la iglesia había intentado abordar al ex yonkou en el baño con la intención de engendrar un hijo con él ahí mismo, a lo que obviamente el pirata reaccionó de la peor manera posible, castigando a la peli azul de una manera tal que recordaba a las torturas de la inquisición en la antiguedad, a la vez que la hizo jurar que no volvería a hacer algo tan estupido o de lo contrario le iría mucho peor.

Dicha disciplina había resultado más efectiva de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado, pues a partir de ese día con solo la breve mención del ex yonkou en cualquier conversación era más que suficiente para que los cabellos de la joven peli azul se erizaran de manera que parecía un puerco espin.

No obstante, lo que tanto Shirohige como ninguno de los presentes nunca imaginaron fue que ese castigo afectaría no solamente a la ex enviada de la iglesia, pues restulta que desde ese día la joven Gremory comenzó a tener pesadillas siempre que se colaba a dormir en la cama de Issei.

En dichos sueños en lugar de la caballero peli azul, la persona que era victima de la disciplina del pirata era la peli roja Gremory, mientras que frente a ella se encontraba nadie más que un enojado Shirohige quien le gritaba de manera militar que dejara de hacer cosas tan pervertidas o el castigo sería peor, a lo que la pobre Rias solo respondía con lagrimas anime que ya no lo volvería a hacer.

Si, la pobre Rias había quedado traumada.

Y este hecho no mejoró en nada a pesar de que ella se forzara a usar una pijama cuando durmiera junto al castaño, pese a su gusto por dormir desnuda, pues si bien las pesadillas en estos casos resultaban ser más tranquilas, aun así las seguía teniendo. Por lo que, con todo el dolor de su corazón, la joven Gremory se resignó a tener que pasar sus noches en su propia habitación hasta que su condición se mejorara, en donde ya no tuvo pesadillas.

Pero aun así Rias no pudo evitar extrañar la presencia de su amado peón en las noches, por lo que luego de pensarlo mucho se le ocurrió una idea, solicitarle a Asia que le hiciera una almohada de cuerpo entero con la imagen de Issei.

En un principio la ex monja estuvo encantada de hacerle ese favor a su rey, sin embargo esto cambio cuando la heredera Gremory pidió que la imagen que usara en las almohadas fuera la de un Issei usando solamente su ropa interior o de ser posible una en la que el portador de Ddraig esté completamente desnudo con con nada más que una hoja cubriendo su intimidad.

Este pedido había desmayado a la pobre rubia la primera vez que lo oyó, mientras le salía humo de las orejas y su rostro se tornaba más rojo que el cabello de Shanks.

Una vez la ex monja se hubo recuperado, le dijo a Rias que ella podría hacer cualquiera otra cosa menos eso o de lo contrario se moriría de la verguenza, por lo que luego de mucho hablar por parte de ambas, finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo en donde acordaron que Asia haría cuatro dakimakuras (Almohadas de cuerpo entero) en las que Issei estaría vestido de samurai, mayordomo, principe y uno en traje de novio, además de hacerle a un peluche gigante de un Chibi Issei con su uniforme habitual de la academia.

Esto dejó a Rias más que encantada.

A Asia le tomó cerca de dos días completar en su totalidad el pedido encargado por su rey, cosa que asombró enormemente a Rias quien no demoró en agradecerle profundamente a su alfil por su ayuda, a la vez que le pedía que le guardara esto en secreto de los demás miembros de su nobleza, la heredera Gremory no podía imaginar las burlas que recibiría de Akenos si ella se llegara a enterar de esto.

En cualquier caso, fue gracias a la ayuda de estos peluches y almohadas, que la joven se encontraba abrazando en ese momento, que Rias pudo sobrevivir las noches sin la compañía de su amado peón.

Pero dejando eso de lado, ese día Rias se había levantado de un humor particularmente bueno, y el motivo de esto era que ese día tendría su tan ansiada cita con Issei.

Bueno, realmente no era una cita como tal, pues solamente irían a hacer las compras de los viveres para la despensa de club. De hecho esto podría ser considerado más como una actividad del club que otra cosa. Sin embargo la heredera Gremory se había encargado de que el resto de miembros de su nobleza dejaran que tanto ella como su peón fueran los únicos en ir a hacer este encargo solos. Cuando la chica de pelo rojo pidió a los miembros de su sequito esto no pudo evitar ganarse un parde bromas por parte de Akeno, quien no perdió tiempo en molestar a su amiga. Pero al final había valido la pena pues su objetivo había sido alcanzado, y decir que la joven no estaba emocionada sería mentir vilmente, pues desde el día anterior ella había elegido desde la ropa que usaría ese día hasta las tiendas que visitarían junto al castaño, sin duda Rias aprovecharía esta oportunidad junto al castaño al máximo.

Si tan solo Rias supiera que por su parte Issei también se encontraba ansioso por esto, al punto que casi no pudo dormir en la noche al pensar que pasaría su día en una "Cita" con su querida buchou.

Por otro lado en un lugar diferente de la ciudad de Khou

Una bella joven de pelo negro acomodado en una cola de caballo y ojos color violeta se encontraba terminando de acomodar un bento en la cocina de su casa.

\- Listo. Ya está - Habló la joven con alegría en su voz una vez terminó de preparar el bento en cuestión, el cual cabe decir que era de un tamaño especialmente grande, de hecho este era de poco más del doble de tamaño de lo que era un bento de tamaño regular.

Acto seguido la joven procedió a conjurar un circulo mágico sobre este con la finalidad de guardarlo. Este hechizo era uno el cual ella había aprendido hace poco, está enfocado en el almacenamiento de alimentos permitiendo que estos se mantengan frescos y calientes como el momento en el se guardaron.

Una vez la joven hubo guardado la comida en su circulo mágico, y terminado de ordenar la cocina en la que había trabajado, caminó con dirección a su cuarto o mejor dicho al baño que había en este, para así poder darse una ducha.

En el cuarto de la joven, extendido encima de su cama se podía ver un conjunto de ropa casual que al parecer planeaba usar cuando terminara de bañarse y al lado de esto había un conjunto de libros de diversas materias pero todos eran tematica de estudio de instituto.

Ese día como de costumbre, sería la sesión de estudio semanal entre la reina del grupo Gremory y el usuario de la mera mera no mi. Sin embargo había algo que era distinto en esta ocasión y era que a diferencia de las veces anteriores, ellos no estudiarían en el club de ocultismo como lo hacian a menudo ni tampoco en la biblioteca de la academia, debido a que ese día era el día de mantenimiento general de la academia Khou, lo cual imposibilitaba el uso de cualquier espacio de la institución educativa.

Así que, dado que Ace había dado una negativa al uso del barco como lugar de estudio, debido a que deberían de aguantar las constantes molestias del ex heredero Phoenix cuando se enterase de que peli negro con pecas era tan malo en los estudios que necesitaba ayuda, y que la joven se sentía un tanto nerviosa en que ambos estudiaran solos en su casa, ambos acordaron en que se reunirían en un café que Sona les había recomendado el cual en ocasiones ella solía usar como lugar de estudio junto con su propia reina.

Ambos peli negros habían acordado el encontrarse en el lugar a las 3 de la tarde, después de la sesión de entrenamiento matutino del pirata con su capitán, por lo que la joven contaba con tiempo de sobra para prepararse.

Pero mientras Akeno se preparaba para entrar a la ducha, un pensamiento la abordó de la nada, y era el porque se estaba tomando tantas molestías para una simple sesión de estudios con un compañero de clases.

Ella no solamente se había preocupado en preparar un bento con una abundante cantidad de carne en este, dado que la joven era consciente del amor del pirata por esta, aseugurandose además de usar ingredientes frescos en este y habiendose levantado temprano para cocinarlos; sino que incluso había gastado cerca de dos horas en escoger la ropa que usaría ese día. Efectivamente, era completamente inusual que la joven se tomara tantas molestias por una simple reunión de estudios.

Bueno, no es que sea cualquier compañero después de todo.

Desde el incidente con Kokabiel, la reina del grupo Gremory había comenzado a interactuar más con el joven, el cual ella encontraba como alguien sumamente agradable, dada a su acitutd honesta, lo gracioso que era, la inocencia casi infantil que llegaba a tener pero por sobre todo era esa sonrisa suya que siempre llevaba lo que más le agradaba a la Himejima. En varias ocasiones el joven había dicho que esa sonrisa era algo así como una caracteristica de familia, debido a que tanto su abuelo como sus hermanos la tenían.

Otro punto que llamó la atención de Akeno fue la falta de perversión en el usuario de la mera mera. Cuando la morena se dio cuenta de esto, sin duda fue un descubrimiento impactante para ella.

Al principio hizo sus acostumbradas bromas insinuantes de doble sentido al joven sin obtener respuesta más alla de una simple risa (Sin sonrojos, sin mirada lasivas al cuerpo de Akeno, sin voltear su mirada debido a la verguenza, sin nada en lo absoluto), el siguiente intento de la joven de cola de caballo hizo fue abrazar en repetidas oportunidades y sin previo aviso al joven de pelo negro por la espalda dejando que este pudiera sentir sobre él los considerables atributos femeninos de la joven, pero aun así no hubo la reacción esperada obteniendo en su lugar una sonrisa junto un saludo por parte de Ace (Nuevamente sin nada de lujuria o deseo o incluso verguenza en su mirada o palabras).

De alguna forma, el orgullo de Akeno se sintió herido al no poder lograr ninguna reacción por parte del peli negro de pecas.

Sin embargo todo llegó a su punto más algido cuando la fue el día la fiesta en la piscina, cuando la reina del grupo Gremory llevaba puesto un traje de baño que lograría que cualquier persona quedara rendida a sus pies, en ese momento ella estaba más que segura que al menos lograría un sonrojo por parte del peli negro de pecas, pero aun así y pese a todo pronostico nada pasó, ni el más minimo cambio era visible en el rostro sonriente de Ace.

De hecho, cuando Sona le pidió al chico que le dijera si el traje de baño de Akeno le quedaba bien y este se quedó observando a la joven por un tiempo prolongado, fue la reina del grupo Gremory la que terminó por ruborizarse.

Sin duda las cosas no habían salido como ella esperaba.

Pero aun así, era sorprendente que ella hubiera visto con sus propios ojos que existieran personas que parecían no responder en lo absoluto a la seducción.

En un principio al ver esto se formaron dos hipotesis en la cabeza de la morena de cola de caballo, la primera era que el joven en cuestión era homosexual pero dicha idea fue descartada en cuanto recordó que durante una de sus conversaciones con Ace a la hora del almuerzo, el joven le había comentado que de pequeño había estado enamorado de una chica de su pueblo llamada Makino, quien era la que le enseño modales tanto a él como a sus demás hermanos y que era basicamente una figura de hermana mayor.

Por alguna razón, la Himejima sintió algo de molestía al escuchar eso.

La segunda hipotesis, y la que por alguna razón asustaba más a Akeno, era que Ace no la veía en lo absoluto como una mujer, en otras palabras que ante los ojos del pirata ella no era lo suficientemente atractiva comopara ser considerada.

Esta idea dañaba tanto el orgullo como, por alguna razón, los sentiemientos de la Himejima.

El hecho que Ace la viera de la misma manera a como veia a otros chicos (Hombres) como le serían por ejemplo Issei o Kiba, sin duda dejaba un mal sabor de boca a la joven. A tal punto que llamó por telefono al mismisimo capitán del joven para aclarar sus inquietudes.

La chica mintió de que el motivo de la llamada era simplemente para saludarlo y verificar por ordenes de Rias que todo estuviera llendo bien, para luego y sin que el ex yonkou se diera cuenta, comenzaran a hablar de Ace.

Para no hacer un recuento de todo lo que hablaron la reina Gremory con el ex yonkou, todo se resume a la siguiente frase dicha por el ex yonkou.

"Ace puede ser un verdadero idiota a veces"

En cuanto la joven oyó eso, parpadeó varias veces tratando de comprender bien lo que el pirata rubio había dicho.

"Ace puede ser muchas cosas, un buen peleador, un nakama irreemplazable, un chico valiente, un pirata astuto, una persona agradable, entre muchas cosas más. Pero en cuanto se trata de mujeres el chico se vuelve un completo initul. Ese mocoso no sabe leer la situación del ambiente aunque una mujer esté desnuda en posición seductora en frente suyo, lo más seguro es que él le pregunte a la chica si es que acaso siente tanto calor como para no usar ropa mientras se rasca la nuca. Al parecer es un rasgo de familia que se le pegó durante su crianza. Maldita sea incluso su abuelo era igual cuando era joven, la esposa de ese viejo idiota tuvo que literalmente gritar a viva voz en medio de la plaza principal de Marinford que estaba enamorada de ese viejo estupido y que de una vez dejara de ser idiota y le prestara atención... Se dice que la expresión en el rostro de Garp cuando se dio cuenta que esa joven tenía sentimientos hacia él no tenía precio, hasta el mismo Sengoku no pudo aguantar la risa al ver su cara haciendo que este se tirara al suelo para seguir riendo cuando ya no podía más...Bueno en sí lo que quiero decir es que si no eres directa con ese idiota, él no se dará cuenta de nada. Si alguna mujer se enamora de él y quiere que Ace le presete atención lo mejor sería que fuera de frente y sin rodeos, de lo contrario te aseguro que no pasará nada"

Esa fue la explicación que le dio el pirata a la joven cuando hablaron. De alguna forma, esa respuesta había logrado tranquilizar el orgullo de mujer de la joven.

Sin embargo, la pregunta del porque se tomaba tantas molestías para una sesión de estudios con el joven aun seguía en su mente. Ciertamente ni aun ella entendía bien la razón por lo que luego de un rato decidió dejar esos pensamientos de lado por el momento.

 **CAPITULO 1: CONTINUANDO CON LOS PREPARATIVOS**

CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASHBACK DE SONA:

La heredera Sitri se encontraba revisando el mensaje que su hermana mayor le había enviado, el cual había logrado que transformar el rostro impasible de Sona en una mueca de miedo total.

"So-chan, encotré a un chico muy molesto en mi camino a la tienda. Estaba hablando por telefono con alguien acerca de animes, al principio no le tomé importancia pero de pronto dijo algo que molesto muchisimo a tu onee-chan, y era que las chicas mágicas deberían desaparecer y que eran un genero estupido que no tenía ningún valor. Así que sin querer terminé congelandolo donde estaba... No te preocupes, me sercioré que no fuera un humano normal, puedo sentir que es un demonio reencarnado por su poder mágico. No está muerto pero es seguro que estará resfriado por un par de días. En cualquier caso te mando una foto del chico, al ser una de las demonios a cargo de la ciudad de seguro debes conocerlo para así poder ir a disculparme con su amo. Besos tu querida onee-chan"

Como si ese mensaje no fuera de por si alarmante, lo siguiente que Sona vio y que terminó por desencajarlela mandibula fue la foto que Serafall le había mandado, en donde ella hacia un "Selfie" haciendo un signo de "Paz" con la mano libre mientras guiñaba un ojo y sonreía felizmente, y atrás de ella se podía ver un pilar de hielo de 2 metros de alto con una persona adentro, la cual para horror de la Sitri menor resultó ser su peón.

La pobre Sona quedó congelada en su asiento en donde estaba manteniendo esa expresión en su rostro, logrando preocupar a Tsubaki quien se acercó a su rey para comprobar su estado, logrando coger el celular de Sona y enterandose de lo que había pasado.

Ahora tanto rey como reina tenían la misma expresión.

Luego de unos minutos, la primera en reaccionar fue Sona, quien tan rapido como pudo cogió su celular junto con sus llaves para luego salir disparada de su aparatamento en dirección a donde estaba su hermana.

No le tomó a la joven más de quince minutos corriendo sin parar para llegar al lugar en donde Serafall se encontraba, resultaba ser que gracias a la hora no habia nadie a fuera de las calles, por lo que de la misma forma nadie sería capaz de notar el enorme pilar de hielo con un estudiante de instituto dentro mientras que a su lado una chica de coletas se encontraba sentada picando parte del hielo del pilar para llenar un pequeño plato hondo (El cual tenía dibujado sobre el una versión chibi de la maou Sitri sonriendo con la frase "Te congelaré con el poder del amor"), al parecer la maou tenía antojo de raspado, cosa que era confirmada por las dos botellas de saborizantes naturales de fresa y mango, los cuales eran sus favoritos y que tenía al lado suyo.

Sin duda, de todas las travesuras que Serafall había hecho para enojar a Sona, definitivamente esta entraba en el top 5.

Saltemonos el hecho en que la pobre Sona resondra por casi una hora a Serafall, para luego decirle que ese fosil congelado resultaba ser un miembro de su nobleza.

En este punto la Sitri menor no sabía que le molestaba más, la misma travesura por parte de su hermana o el hecho que sabía que pese a poner ojos de cachorro y decir que lo sentía, estaba segura que, involuntariamente, volvería a hacer otra cosa que la enojara aun más.

El camino de regreso de ambas jovenes fue un tanto incomodo. Habían descongelado a Saji y mandado a su casa a través de un circulo mágico, pese a que este aun estaba inconsciente, Sona se aseguraría de mandar a un miembro de su nobleza para revisar que el joven se encontrara bien a la vez que le dijera que estaría excento de sus responsabilidades tanto de demonio como miembro del consejo estudiantil por el resto de la semana, para que pudiera descansar. Eso era lo menos que podía hacer por su peón luego de lo que su hermana le habia hecho.

Sin embargo, esto dejaba un enorme problema en la cabeza de la joven Sitri, lo cual era "¿Ahora quien la ayudaría con su problema?", su peón había sido su mejor opción, pero ahora dicha alternativa había desaparecido desde el momento mismo en que su hermana convirtió al joven en una paleta de dragón.

Después de todo ¿Qué podría decirle a su hermana?

"Onee-sama ese chico de aqui, quien dijo que odia tanto a las chicas mágicas que tanto amas, no solo resultó ser mi peón sino que tambien es mi novio"... Si claro, sería más facil lograr que Grayfia se tiñera el cabello de rosa, cambiara su uniforme reglamentario de sirvienta por un traje de baño escolar acompañado de unas orejas de gato y que a partir de ese momento terminara todas sus frases acompañadas del sufijo "Nyan" mientras daba un sonrisa de oreja a oreja; antes que Serafall permitiera que su hermana menor se emparejara con alguien que odiara a la chicas magicas.

Esto había sido dejado más que claro cuando la maou puso un ceño fruncido al enterarse que ese joven pertencia a la nobleza de su hermana menor. Quien sabe que hubiera pasado si la Sitri mayor hubiera oido que ese joven era el novio de su querida imouto, Sona temblaba de solo pensarlo.

La cabeza de la Sitri menor era un completo reboltijo de pensamientos, unicamente su fuerza de voluntad para conservar su postura frente a su hermana, mientras ambas caminaban con dirección de vuelta al apartamento de Sona, era lo único que evitaba que la joven se llevara las manos a la cabeza para frotarsela desespradamente como si esperara que esto ayudara a que una solución saliera pronto, de la misma forma en que lo hacia un genio tras sobar su lampara.

"Maldición ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿A quién pido ayuda? ¿Al caballero de Rias? No! Sería demasiado problematico el involucrar al miembro de otra nobleza para cosas así! Sin mencionar que ni Rias ni su reina perderían oportunidad para hacer bromas al respecto... ¿Entonces quién más? Raiser tampoco es una opción, con todo lo que ha pasado sería mejor que él se mantenga en perfil bajo por un tiempo... ¿Diablos que hago?"

Los pensamientos de Sona fueron cortados en cuanto duranto su camino de regreso, de manera inesperada, se topó con cierto pirata rubio quien se encontraba bebiendo una lata de cerveza mientras llevaba un par de bolsas de compras, seguramente de la tienda nocturna que había cerca.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue lo que habría de esperarse. La confusión y desesperación del momento por parte de la Sitri menor combinado a la oportuna aparición del ex yonkou en ese preciso momento, junto con las constantes preguntas de su hermana acerca de quien era ese hombre, habían dado como resultado la mentira por parte de Sona conrespecto de estar en una relación con el pirata rubio.

Cabe mencionar que en cuanto Shirohige escuchó a Sona decir estas palabras, no estuvo muy contento que digamos de hecho era dificil saber que era la que sentía en ese momento, pues al parecer le tomó algo de tiempo el poder procesar lo que Sona había dicho, siendo un indicativo de esto la expresión en blanco que tenía en ese momento.

Por su parte, Serafall se encontraba en un estado similar al del pirata, aunque en su caso no se sabía si era por finalmente conocer al novio de su hermana o por ver el tipo de hombre que resulto ser. De seguro ella pensaba que un joven de contextura musculosa amante de la cerveza con aspecto de soldado era algo totalmente diferente al delicado caballero academico intelectual que ella imaginaba que era el tipo de hombre que su hermana prefería.

"Sin duda los gustos de So-chan han cambiado" Pensó Serafall con una gota en su nuca. Sin embargo luego que se pudo recuperar, no perdio tiempo en absoluto para que con una velocidad comparable "Soru" del CP9 se ubicara en frente del pirata rubio, cosa que agarró desprevenido al ex yonkou, dejando a Sona detrás de ella.

La maou de coletas observó detenidamente al pirata, logrando que este se sintiera un tanto incomodo más que por la acción en si era por la forma en que la chica lo miraba como si de inspeccionar carne para comprar en un mercado se tratara.

Una vez la chica hubo terminado su revisión, dio un fuerte asentimiento acompañado con una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien. Físicamente le doy mi aprobación - Dijo la chica de coletas en voz alta, con la intención de que fuera escuchada por los otros dos, para luego sacar de uno de sus bolsillos su telofono celular y comenzar a tomarle fotos al pirata desde diferentes angulos.

A todo esto, Edward se encontraba inmovil con una expresión en blanco ya que no sabía como reaccionar pues ni si quiera entendia bien lo que estaba pasando. Sin mencionar que de por si ya estaba demasiado cansado gracias a su reunión con Azael y Odin de hace un rato.

Una vez Serafall hubo terminado su pequeña sesión de fotos, se volteó a ver a su hermana.

\- Solo ten cuidado So-tan. Con un cuerpo como el de él... Bueno, podría terminar rompiendote cuando esten haciendo "Eso" - Habló con tono picaro la Sitri mayor, logrando que su hermana pasara del asombro por lo que hacia su hermana, a un sonrojo total combinado con un enojo a flor de piel.

-ONEEEEE-SAMAAAAA! DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS! - Gritó Sona, a lo que su hermana decidió ignorar para volver a mirar al pirata rubio, quien cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba pasando. Lo único que quería era volver a su barco y dormir pues gracias a estas dos ya se le habían quitado las ganas de beber. Bueno tal vez una o dos latas de cerveza de camino a casa no caierían nada mal.

\- Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?. Es algo molesto el no saber aun como se llama mi futuro cuñado - Preguntó la Sitri mayor, logrando hacer reaccionar al pirata quien ahora consciente de que si no paraba las cosas ahí lo más seguro sería que se complicarían, estaba a punto de decirle a la chica de coletas que dejara de decir tonterias que el no tenía ninguna relación de ese tipo con Sona... Bueno, de hecho las palabras exactas que iba a decir eran "Primero muerto antes que ser pareja de esa problematica". Palabras más palabras menos.

Sin embargo, antes de que el pirata pudiera pronunciar la primera palabra, Edward vio que detras de Serafall y sin que ella se diera cuenta, se encontraba Sona quien con señas y una expresión suplicante le pedía que por favor le siguiera el juego.

El pirata estaba más que tentado a no hacerle caso a la joven de lentes y dejar que ella mimsma lidiara con sus propiosn problemas, él ya había tenido más que suficiente con el asunto de las facciones como para tener que ahora ser parte de una farsa amorosa. Cuando de pronto recordó que muy posiblemente la chica en un futuro decida complicarlela vida al pirata a manera de venganza por no haberla apoyado. No estaba seguro del porque pero de alguna manera el pirata creía que esa joven tenía una vena igual de renconroza que Sengoku.

De alguna forma, la imagen mental de una Sona enojada, había logrado erizar los pelos del ex yonkou, cosa que ni aun sus enfrentamientos con Roger lograban. Sin duda una mujer emojada es algo temible aun para una leyenda como Edward.

"Ni aun después de muerto ese maldito cuatro ojos me deja tranquilo" Maldijo el pirata para sus adentros al general de flota de la marina.

Con resignación, el pirata rubio decidió que posiblemente era mejor seguirle el juego a la chica, además que siempre era bueno lograr que la chica de lentes le debiera un favor de vez en cuando.

\- Newgate Edward es mi nombre - Respondió el pirata en tono cansado, mientras la maou aun lo observaba - Es un gusto conocer a la hermana mayor de la moco... digo de Sona.

La mirada de Serafall se tornó aguda tras escuchar al pirata, sorprendiendo a este y alarmando a Sona,

\- So-chan ¿Realmente creiste que podías engañarme? - Preguntó la Sitri mayor con tono serio.

Dicha pregunta alarmó aun más a Sona, quien pensaba que su hermana se había dado cuenta de la farsa, posiblemente gracias al tono plano del rubio al presnetarse o por el hecho que estaba a punto de llamar "Mocosa" a quien supuestamente era su novia.

Bueno, tampoco era que la Sitri menor pudiera hacer algo al respecto, después de todo desde el mismo hecho de haber mentido a su familia acerca de tener un novio, había sido una idea estupida y más aun para una persona como Sona.

Si tan solo hubiera sido más firme en su posición frente a a sus padres, seguramente se hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas.

Llegados a este punto, solo le quedaba lididar con las consecuencias.

\- Verás Onee-sama...

\- Y pensar que creías poder engañarme - Interrumpió la maou de coletas mientras caminaba en dirección hacia su hermana, logrando ponerse en frente de ella y mirarla frente a frente.

Pese a que Sona era más alta que su hermana mayor, en ese momento tenía la impresión que Serafall era tan grande como un edificio de tres pisos.

\- Con que esta era la verdadera razón por la que no querías que conocieramos a tu novio ¿Verdad? - Continuo hablando la maou con tono serio.

Sona creía que lo siguiente que diría su hermana sería "Porque nos dariamos cuenta que es mentira", por lo que comenzó a prepararse mentalmente para esto... Hasta que.

\- Porque tu novio es alguien odiado en el inframundo - Las palabras de Serafall dejaron a Sona sin palabras y confundida

\- ¿Eh? - Fue lo más inteligente que tanto Sona como Edward pudieron decir.

\- Bueno, decir que eres alguien odiado es una exageración, de hecho los unicos que te odian son los miembros de clan Phoenix y esos viejos fosiles que aun creen en la supremacia de la raza de los demonios, pero aun así hay gente en el inframundo a la que le gustaria tu cabeza. Después de todo, Edward Newgate es el nombre de la persona que ha dado que hablar tanto en el mundo sobrenatural ultimamente... Ahora comprendo porque Sona se mostraba tan reacia a llevarte al inframundo... Estaba priorizando la seguridad de su novio... Que romantico!. Quien diría que mi querida hermana menor tendría una debilidad por los chicos malos, y yo que pensaba conocerte mi traviesa So-chan - Mientras Serafall decía esto, ella esbozaba una sonrisa zorruna mientras peñiscaba tiernamente una de las mejillas de Sona, quien aun sorprendida no reaccionaba.

Una vez la joven de lentes se hubo recuperado, tuvo que contener el enorme suspiro de alivio al ver que aun estaba a salvo. Pero aun así, la Sitri menor no quería presionar su suerte, por lo que con mucho esuferzo logró convencer a su hermana mayor de que ya era muy tarde y de que lo mejor sería dejar las conversaciones para otra ocasión, a lo que algo reacia Serafall accedió siempre y cuando el pirata fuera al departamento de Sona para así poder conversar más tranquilamente.

Cosa a la que la Sitri menor estaba totalmente en contra, lo último que ella quería era que su hermana tuviera tiempo para descubrir su farsa, la cual solo de milagro se mantenía.

\- Mooooo. So-chan que mala eres al no dejar de que tu Onee-chan conozca al padre de sus futuros sobrinos - A continuación la mirada de la maou se llenó de estrellas mientras miraba a la nada, perdiendose en sus fantasias - Ya puedo imaginarme a mis queridos sobrinos corriendo hacia mi mientras me llaman "Tía Levi-tan! Tía Levi-tan" o mejor aun que me digan "Levi-tan Onee-chan". Kya! Con solo imaginar a una versión infantil de So-chan con el pelo rubio o a un tierno niño rebelde con pelo negro... KYAAAAAA! No puedo aguantar más! Quiero a mis sobrinos ahora mismo!

Dicho grito repentino asustó tanto al pirata como a Sona. hz idnco que ambosdierna un paso hacia atrás.

Acto seguido la Sitri mayor sacó algo de su bolsilo, lo cual le dio a su hermana menor. Era dinero.

\- Ten. Ahora So-chan quiero que vayan tú y tu novio al mejor hotel de la ciudad y no salgan de ahi hasta que tengas la certeza de tener un pequeño en el horno. Y ni si quiera se les ocurra comprar condones o preservativos que yo sabre si lo hacen.

Nuevamente tanto el pirata rubio como la Sitri menor se quedaron de piedra y con expresiones en blanco tras escuchar a Serafall, para que una vez volvieran en si, el rostro de ambos se tornara en un rojo profundo, siendo la razón de Sona tanto la verguenza como la ira hacia su hermana mientras que en el caso del pirata era soloamente la verguenza más no de él sino la ajena que sentía hacia la pobre Sona, por tener que soportar alguien así y que además este alguien resultara ser su hermana mayor.

El ex yonkou cada vez comenzaba a sentir cada vez más pena hacia la pobre joven de lentes.

\- ONEEE-SAMAAAAA! DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS! - Gritó la peli negra menor a su hermana.

Como si el grito de Sona la despertara de una ilusión, Serafall parpadeo un par de veces para luego toser levemente clarando su voz.

\- Tienes razón So-chan, me dejé llevar. Lo lamento mucho - Se disculpó Serafall un tanto apenada, aliviando en parte la ira de su hermana menor - Primero debo comprobar que este chico de aquí sea digno de ser el novio de mi querida imouto... Después de eso y una vez le haya dado el visto bueno, y que yo haya tomado la virginidad de So-chan, él tendrá toda la libertad del mundo de tener hijos con So-chan.

Nuevamente el duo de pirata y demonio en frente de la maou se quedaron con expresiones en blanco, no sabiendo por que parte de ese razonamiento comenzar a corregir a la Sitri mayor.

Luego de una discusión entre ambas hermanas, en la cual el ex yonkou decidió mantenerse al margen, Sona le dijo a su hermana que el pirata rubio no podría ir a su departamento dado que ambos tendrian su primera cita oficial mañana, ya que hasta ahora ambos habían estado ocupados con sus propios asuntos y apenas habían conseguido tiempo para esto.

Al parecer dicha excusa había funcionado para tranquilizar a Serafall, quien dejó de presionar a ambos.

\- Muy bien. Si ese es el caso entonces no queda de otra - Habló la maou de coletas con tono de resignación, sin embargo y antes que Sona pudiera suspirar de alivio esta sintió su brazo ser cogido por su hermana y comenzar a ser jalada por esta en dirección a su apartamento - Entonces debemos comenzar a prepararnos desde ahora... Tratamientos faciales, pintado de uñas, elegir tus zapatos, prueba de peinados, prueba de maquillaje, prueba de vestidos, practicar tus gestos, ensayar tus dialogos, buscar temas de conversación entre ambos...Tenemos MUUUUUCHO trabajo que hacer So-chan, así que cuanto antes comencemos mejor.

Ambas jovenes se perdieron en la noche, mientras el pirata con expresión en blanco observaba el como Sona hacia todo lo posible para safarse del agarre de su hermana mientras suplicaba por ayuda desesperadamente.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Finalmente Sona había logrado convencer a su hermana de que dejara de insistir en que ella usara un traje de chica mágica.

La pobre kaicho de Khou se encontraba al borde del desmayo debido al cansancio. La joven no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, gracias a los preparativos que su hermana mayor para la cita de hoy con el pirata.

La única razón por la que la joven aun se mantenía en pie era gracias a la ayuda de Tsubaki, quien se había mantenido junto a ella durante todo ese suplicio. Sona nunca había estado tan agradecida por la presencia de su reina hasta el momento.

\- Lista! Ya estás preparada para tu cita con Ed-chan! - Gritó realizada la Sitri mayor una vez su hermana hubo terminado de cambiarse. Sona llevaba puesto un short de jean corto, unas medias de color marron largas que llegaban hasta los muslos, una playera suelta de color verde limón que dejaba los hombros libres dejando ver las tiras color celeste marino del sujetador que llevaba.

Cualquier chico que viera a la joven, sin duda dejaría escapar un "Que linda" sin pensarlo dos veces, cosa que seguramente pasaría durante su cita. De hecho ahora mismo Serafall se encontraba babeando mientras tomaba varias fotos de su hermana preparandose para su primera cita, mientras que Tsbukai se encontraba alerta en caso que la maou perdiera el control y se lanzara hacia Sona con intenciones de robar su virginidad.

Por su parte, y pese a que no lo demostraba, Sona se encontraba enormemente avergonzada por el hecho de tener que ir a una cita con ese hombre. Ella sabía que no quedaba de otra, además que en ese momento se encontraba en deuda con el pirata, por todas las incomodidades que le estaba causando con esta farsa y más aun por no haberla delatado antes. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste por el hecho de que la primera cita en su vida deba ser de esta forma y con alguien que era el opuesto total a su ideal de novio (O al menos el ideal que tenía cuando ella sintiera animos de querer encontrar pareja).

\- Bueno. Es hora de irnos! - Comentó en tono alegre la Sitri mayor, sacando a Sona de sus pensamientos y sorprendiendola.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso Onee-sama? - Sona no estab segura del querer saber la respuesta.

\- ¿No es obvio, So-chan? Vamos a ir a la casa de tu novio para que puedan comenzar su cita.

La joven de pelo corto tenía razón, ella no quería escuchar la respuesta de su hermana, cosa evidente cuando luego de unos segundos de silencio, lo primero que tanto Sona como su reina dijeron fue un claro y fuerte.

\- ¿EHHHHHHHHHH?!

 **CAPITULO 2: BARCO DE PROBLEMAS**

Finalmente Edward había terminado de contar todo lo sucedido hasta el momento a los miembros de su tripulación sentados frente a él. Desde su primer encuentro con Azazel, pasando por la propuesta ofrecida por el lider de los caidos y junto con el de Asgard, hasta finalmente su decisión con respecto a las facciones.

Cabe mencionar que más de uno tuvo una gota en la cabeza cuando escucharon la parte de como logró dejar casi en la ruina al lider de Grigory cuando este invitó a beber al ex yonkou. Bueno de hecho dos de los tres jovenes tenían gotas en la cabeza, en el caso de Ace era mas que todo molestia por no haber sido invitado.

Sin embargo en donde si hubo un sentmiento unanime por parte de los jovenes, fue en el momento en que les contaron como Odin practicamente regaló a la pobre Rosswiese al ex yonkou. Ciertamente todos sin excepción sintieron pena por la joven, incluyendose ella misma.

Pero dejando ese asunto a parte y volviendo al tema principal. Una vez Shirohige hubo terminado de contar todo a su tripulación, y luego que estos tuvieran tiempo para asimilar lo escuchado, el primero en hablar fue Ace.

\- No voy a decir que esto me agarró de sorpresa. La verdad, con todo lo que ha pasado solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los lideres de los grupos sobrenaturales se pusieran en contacto con nosotros. Hemos llamado mucho la atención ultimamente así que quieren que nos unamos a uno de sus bandos. Me recuerda a cuando pidieron que me uniese a los Shichibukai.

El tono con el que el peli negro hablaba indicaba lo serio que estaba. El siguiente en aportar a la conversación fue el demonio rubio.

\- Concuerdo con el idiota. Sin embargo, aun me sorprende el como rechazaste la oferta de unirte a una facción.

\- Es cierto. Newgate-san ¿Está seguro de lo que hace? Es decir ¿Dar cobijo a cualquier ser del mundo sobrenatural sin importar si quiera si es un criminal buscado en su facción? Es practicamente tener altercados con todo el mundo sobrenatural ¿Realmente quiere ganarse tantos problemas? - Preguntó con genuina preocupación la valkiria.

En ese momento, la mirada de todos se encontraba centrada unicamente en su capitan, quien se mantenía serio sentado en su silla con sus manos cruzadas y apoyadas encima de la mesa.

El ex yonkou dio una mirada seria dirigida a sus nakamas, para que todos prestaran atención a lo que estaba por decir.

\- Un hombre nunca se retira de sus palabras... Yo no pedí meterme en toda esta mierda sobrenatural ni sus problemas... Pero si debo hacerlo entocens entonces lo haré a mi manera, bajo mis reglas y con la gente en la que realmente puedo confiar de mi lado... Las guerras y conflictos siempre dejan a personas olvidadas abandonadas, eso lo sé de primera mano - En este punto la mirada del ex yonkou cambio, de una mirada seria a una de completa determinación, tal que a cualquiera se le erizaría la piel de solo verla, incluyendo a los presentes - Por lo que, que me parta un rayo si dejo que eso pase si es que puedo evitarlo. Y si alguna mierda de las mentadas facciones se pone en mi camino o si incluso el inframundo entero se vuelve mi enemigo. NO DUDARÉ EN DESTROZAR CADA UNO DE SUS MALDITOS CUERPOS HASTA QUE NO QUEDE MAS QUE UNA MALDITA PULPA DE CARNE! O ME DEJO DE LLAMAR EDWARD NEWGATE!

El tono firme con el que el pirata había hablado, había dejado sin habla a los presentes, especialmente a la valkiria.

Durante toda su vida, Rosswiese nunca había escuchado a alguien hablar con tanta determinación en sus palabras. Un ajeno a la situación pensaría que estas solo eran frases típicas usadas por personas comunes con propositos motivacionales, sin embargo la valkiria sabía muy bien que cualquera que pensara eso estaría enormemente equivocado pues cada fibra del cuerpo de la albina le decía que el hombre frente a ella hablaba cier por ciento en serio.

Un hombre que decía a viva voz que no le importaba el ir en contra de todo el mundo sobrenatural con tal de cumplir su objetivo, ciertamente habían habido muchos que habían dicho cosas similares a lo largo de la historia y cada uno de ellos siempre terminaba siendo enterrado ya sea a corta o larga edad. Pero nuevamente, la valkiria sabía que este hombre era distinto, sin saber porque ella estaba convencida de que el hombre frente a ella, Edward Newgate, era alguien capaz de cumplir lo que decía, alguien que no temía ir encontra del mismo Ophis si fuera necesario, alguien que sin importar sus circunstancias nunca daría la espalda a la batalla, alguien que sin duda aun en el momento de su muerte sería incapaz de rendirse.

Pasaron unos momentos antes que la valkiria pudiera despertar de sus pensamientos, agitando la cabeza con la finalidad de volver a concentrarse en el tema y dejar sus divagaciones para después.

Sin importar lo valiente que pudiera sonar lo que el pirata había dicho, y de que si estaba preparado para cumplir su palabra o no, eso no quitaba el hecho preocupante de que la decisión de su nuevo jefe practicamente era una puerta abierta para todo tipo de problemas con practicamente todo el mundo sobrenatural.

Eso era definitivamente algo preocupante, tanto para ella como seguramente el resto de su tripulación, por lo que decidió hablar.

\- Newgate-san. Por favor, entiendo su posición sobre las facciones, pero lo pido que por favor reconsidere su decisión. El dar refugio a los exiliados de cada facción sin duda suena como algo noble, pero estoy segura de que si afilia de manera oficial a alguna de las tres facciones o incluso a alguna de las mitologias, sería incluso más facil para usted el poder brindar su apoyo además que contariamos con un respaldo fijo en caso de posibles conflictos... Por favor pienselo de nuevo... ¿No opinan lo mismo Ace-san Raiser-san?

La albina volteo a mirar al duo de jovenes en busca de apoyo. Al ser ambos personas que llevaban más tiempo con el ex yonkou, seguramente el los escucharía.

\- Pelear contra los sujetos más fuertes del mundo sobrenatural. Suena muy divertido! - Habló en tono alegre y con una sonrisa el peli negro de pecas mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

\- No tener que estar atado al resto de facciones y ser capaces de decidir por nosotros mismos sin duda es algo refrescante, sería muy molesto tener a alguien que te vigile y te controle - Habló ahora el demonio rubio con una sonrisa de lado mientras se recostaba sobre el espaldar de su silla.

Los ojos de la valkiria se abrieron a más no poder mientras observaba a ambos chicos mientras dejaba escapar un fuerte "¿Ehhhh?!"

"¿Es que acaso todos en este barco están locos?" Pensó de manera desesperada la pobre joven.

\- Pe...pe..pe...pero esperen ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta del problema en el que nos estamos metiendo?! - Habló Rosswiese finalmente perdiendo la compostura.

\- Bueno, no es como que vayamos a ir buscando peleas con los otros grupos a diestra y siniestras. Si está dentro de nuestras manos, haremos lo posible para evitar conflictos con las demás facciones, pero si aun así quieren pelear entonces con gusto les partiremos la cara - Habló Ace mientras chocaba su puño contra su mano para enfatizar el punto.

\- Además el capitán ya tomó una decisión, y dudo que haya forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión ¿Verdad? - Aportó ahora Raiser, mientras que Ace asentía solemnemente en respuesta a lo dicho por el demonio.

\- ¿Ehhhh?! - Volvió a gritar la joven al ver la calma con la que aceptaban los jovenes ante ella una orden que sin lugar adudas traería muchos problemas - ¿Estan hablando en serio?! ¿Acaso están locos?! Deben pensar esto de nuevo! Por favor! Portgas-san, Raiser-san ayudenme a converser a Newgate-san. Esto es una locura! ¿Qué pasara si los miembros inconformes de otras facciones deciden intentar matarnos? ¿Son si quiera conscientes de eso?

Esta vez fue el turno de hablar del capitán del barco.

\- Admitó que cada vez que esos idiotas intentan algo es muy molesto, pero supongo que solo será cuestión de darles una buena tunda y mandarlos a volar - Habló es tono contemplativo el pirata rubio.

\- Si bueno, pero no sería mejor... Esperen un momento ¿A qué se refiere con "Cada vez que esos idiotas intentan algo"? - Preguntó la valkiria interrumpiendose a medio camino al notar ese detalle.

\- Desde el incidente con los demonios hemos tenido uno que otro demonio o angel caido tratando de matar a nuestro capitan... Nada grave - Habló con tono indiferente Ace, logrando que el rostro de Rosswiese perdiera su color al enterarse de esto.

\- Espera...¿Me estás diciendo que este barco ya esta marcado como objetivo de asesinatos? - Preguntó la albina, tratando de evitar dejar notar el temor que tenía por escuchar la respuesta, a la vez que rogaba el que estuviera equivocada.

\- Si, algo así - Respondió Raiser, destruyendo las esperanzas de la valkiria.

\- Y...¿C...C...Cu...Cuantos intentos han habido hasta ahora? - El tono de Rosswiese parecía indidcar que estaba al borde del desmayo mientras tartamudeaba al hablar - ¿Dos? ¿Tres? ¿O tal vez hasta cuatro?

\- Perdí la cuenta después del octavo intento - Respondio el demonio rubio, dejando a la joven al borde del colapso tras escuchar eso.

\- ¿Esa fue la vez en que el asesino se hizo pasar por una mujer en un bar e intentó seducir a Ojiaji? - Preguntó el peli negro, tratando de recordar.

\- No, ese fue el segundo. El octavo fue cuando un angel caido se escondio en el barco esperando a que padre entrara para atacarlo- Replicó el demonio rubio.

\- ¿Que ese no había sido el cuarto?

\- No, estoy seguro que el cuarto fue cuando intentaron clavarme una lanza de luz mientras tomaba una siesta y termine rompiendole la cara de un buen golpe por haberme despertado - Contestó el capitan al usuario de la mera mera.

\- Entonces ¿Cómo fue el quinto intento? - Siguió inquieriendo el peli negro - ¿No fue cuando intentaron emboscarlo de noche cuando regresaba del bar?

\- No! Estás confundiendo las cosas! Ese fue el sexto intento. Lo recuerdo bien porque fue un día antes de la fiesta con el grupo Gremory. El quinto intentó fue... - Intentó explicar Raiser, poer fue interrumpido por un grito.

\- YAAAA BASTAAAAAAA! - Gritó la valkiria con desesperación, logrando asustar a los presentes debido al tono enojado que se oia en su voz, más que todo pareciendo una madre regañando a sus hijos - ¿ACASO NO SE DAN CUANTA DE LO GRAVE QUE ES LA SITUACIÓN POR TODO LO QUE ME ESTAN DICIENDO? Un intentó de asesinato es pasable, dos tambien lo es, tres es preocupante, cuatro ya es algo grave... ¿PERO MÁS DE OCHO? A USTEDES REALMENTE DEBEN ODIARLOS CON PASIÓN! Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE A USTEDES NO PARECE IMPORTARLES NADA!... POR ASGARD ¿A DONDE VIENE A PARAR?...PRIMERO PASO DE SER LA ASISTENTE DE UN VIEJO PERVERTIDO Y AHORA ESTOY ATRAPADA CON ESTE GRUPO DE LOCOS... ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICE PARA QUE LA VIDA ME ODIE TANTO?!... AHORA NO SOLO VOY A TERMINAR SOLTERA POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA SINO QUE AHORA TAMBIEN ES MUY PROBABLE QUE ME TERMINEN MATANDO!

La triste albina se desplomó sobre su silla con una cara abatida tras ver las circunstancias del lugar en donde estaba. Sin embargo una mano se hizo presente en el hombro de la joven, la cual pertenecía al ex yonkou, quien la usaba para tratar de tranquilizar a la valkiria desconsolada.

\- Ya..Ya... No te preocupes - Fueron las palabras del pirata rubio, dichas en tono tranquilizador. Logrando al parecer su cometido, pues la joven levantó su mirada levemente para ver al pirata a su lado, creyendo que este diría algo que lograra animarla - Con el tiempo te acostumbraras a esos intentos de asesinato, así que no te preocupes.

Ahora la tristeza de la valkiria fue transformada en ira al escuchar al que ahora era su jefe.

\- NO QUIERO TENER QUE ACOSTUMBRARME A ESO! - Gritó una enojada valkiria mientras cogía una sarten que estaba cerca a ella y golpeaba al pirata en la cabeza con tal fuerza que la sarten tomó la silueta de la cabeza de su victima.

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

En otro lugar de la ciudad se podía obserbar a un joven de cabello rubio saliendo de su departamento, este llevaba puesto un conjunto de ropa casual mientras sostenía una canasta de picnic. El joven en cuestión era Yuuto Kiba.

El andar del caballero Gremory llamaba la atención del púlbico femenino joven a su alrededor, dado lo apuesto que era, cosa que el joven no notaba pues se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Desde el incidente de Kokabiel, el joven rubio se encontraba estaba profundamente agradecido con el hombre conocido como Edward Newgate. El ex yonkou no solo le había salvado el pellejo cuando estaba a punto de ser asesinado por Freed durante su pelea sino que fue también gracias a él que pudo dejar de lado su rencor hacia su pasado y recordar lo importante de su presente, siendo esta la razón por la que pudo encontrarse nuevamente con las almas de sus viejos amigos al igual que poder despertar al fin su Balance Breaker. Sin duda el caballero de Rias tenía mucho que agradecerle al pirata rubio.

Y era esta la razón por la cual Yuuto había decidido ir a visitar al pirata a su barco en su día libre, pues quería presentarle su agradecimiento de manera formal, dado que la fiesta en la piscina había mas que nada un agradecimiento a nombre general por parte de las herederas Gremory y Sitri.

Para cumplir su objetivo, el rubio se había asegurado de llevar cosas que sabía serían del agrado tanto del pirata como de su tripulación. Un par de botellas de Whisky de calidad las cuales había comprado con parte de sus ahorros de los trabajos que hacia como demonio, emparedados de cerdo agridulce rostizado que él mismo preparó, algunas frutas de temporada, algunos panecillos dulces tambien hechos a mano por el propio caballero junto con otras cosas más.

Durante las breves conversaciones que Kiba tenía con Ace cuando este estaba en el salón del club de ocultismo, ya sea para poder tomar siestas en los comodos sillones del lugar o para recibir ayuda con sus tareas por parte de Akeno, el joven peli negro le había comentado que las tres cosas que su padre amaba más eran el alcohol, la carne y las aventuras y que todas ellas siempre sabían mucho mejor si se hacian con sus nakamas al lado.

En base a la información obtenida por parte del usuario de la mera mera no mi, Yuuto pudo preparar una canasta de comida de la cual tenía confianza sería del agrado del ex yonkou.

Originalmente tenía la intención de pedirle a Issei que lo acompañara a visitar al pirata rubio a su barco, sin embargo luego se enteró de que el castaño iría con su rey a hacer unas compras para el club, por lo que dicha petición al castaño fue rechazada. También tuvo la idea de invitar a otros compañeros de nobleza para que lo acompañaran, pero nuevamente volvió a descartar la idea al recordar que Akeno estaría ocupada ese día ayudando a estudiar Ace para los examenes, Xenovia aun estaba traumatizada con el pirata, y Koneko y Asia tenían que cumplir contratos.

Con un suspiro de resignación, el caballero prosiguió su camino. Tendría que ser él solo quien iría a ver al pirata a su barco. Cosa que en sí no era tan mala si lo pensaba bien ya que desde hacía un tiempo que quería poder tener la oportunidad de poder hablar con Shirohige acerca de algunas cosas, como lo eran por ejemplo algunas recomendaciones que podría darle para su entrenamiento.

El caballero era consciente de que el ex yonkou estaba entrenando tanto a Raiser como a Ace, y que ambos estaban obteniendo muy buenos resultados... Pese a lo espartano que dicho entrenamiento era.

Él ya había tenido al idea antes de pedir al pirata consejos para su entrenamiento pero descartó la idea tras caer en cuenta de que su estilo de combate era uno de espadas, cosa totalmente distinta al tipo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que tanto Edward como sus nakamas practicaban, pero luego de que Ace le comentó que entre los varios miembros de su antigua tripulación se encontraba uno espadachin que era reconocido como uno de los mejores de su mundo y que además este era uno de los nakamas más antiguos del ex yonkou, Kiba decidió que no perdía nada con intentar pedirle consejos de todas maneras al pirata rubio, pues seguramente él sabría una que otra recomendación que darle acerca el tema de espadas que pudiera haber escuchado o visto de ese viejo nakama suyo.

Sumido en sus pensamientos el joven llegó, sin darse cuenta, a su destino. Estando parado frente al portón que marcaba el ingreso al puerto de la ciudad de Khou, el caballero Gremory no perdió el tiempo en cruzar el umbral.

Kiba no pudo evitar asombrarse al ver la gran variedad de pescados que los puestos exhibían, todos con apariencia fresca y suculenta. Hasta el momento, él no había venido en ninguna ocasión al puerto pues nunca le llamó la atención ese lugar en particular, cosa que ahora lamentaba pues tras ver la gran variedad de ingredientes que se vendían en ese lugar le venían a la mente un sin numero de maneras nuevas de usarlos en sus recetas. Uno de los pasa tiempos del caballero era la cocina, dado que vivía solo y que no estaba dispuesto a subsistir unicamente de comida chatarra o de comer en puestos de comida durante toda su vida, Kiba había desarrollado un gusto paulatino por la cocina, lo cual se había convertido ahora en su hobbie favorito.

Una vez hubo pasado los puestos de venta finalmente llegó al área de barcos, en donde a lo lejos pudo reconocer el navio que su rey le había regalado al ex yonkou. Sin perder tiempo, el rubio caminó en dirección al barco pero cuando estaba a pocos metros de llegar, algo que vio lo detuvo en seco y haciendo que este se escondiera de manera instintiva detrás de un puesto de venta de carnada.

\- ¿Q..Q...Qué están haciendo aquí Sona-sama y Serafall-sama? - Musitó para sí mismo y de manera temblorosa el rubio, siendo más que nada por la presnecia de uno de los cuatro gobernantes del inframundo en el mundo humano, y más aun que por lo que veía ella junto con su hermana menor (La cual vestía un conjunto de ropa casual que sin duda robaría el aliento a más de uno) se encontraban llendo en la misma dirección que él, hacia el barco de pirata.

Kiba solo podía agradecer que ninguna de las hermanas Sitri se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, dado que ellas venían de una dirección diferente a la suya, haciendo que este fuera el primero en verlas y por ende el primero en ocultarse.

En cualquier otra ocasión, el caballero hubiera continuado su camino y saludado respetuosamente a las demonio en cuanto hubieran estado cerca, sin embargo el hecho de que el joven sabía lo complicada que eran las cosas cuando la maou de pelo negro se encontrba cerca de su hermana sumado a que instintivamente tenía un mal presentimiento si se acercaba a las hermanas, lo hizo decidir esconderse y esperar a que ambas se fueran para que así él pudiera continuar su camino.

Pero grande fue la sorpresa del caballero cuando pudo ver a tanto la maou como a su hermana abordar al barco del ex yonkou.

"Si hubiera sido Sona sola la que hubiera ido no habría problema pero ¿Que querría una maou de Newgate-san y su tripulación?" Pensaba el caballero Gremory.

Pese a que sabía que lo que hacia estaba mal, decidió mantenerse en su posición y prestar atención a la situación.

POR OTRO LADO CON LAS HERMANAS SITRI

\- Onee-sama, no es necesario que me acompañes todo el camino hasta aca.

\- No seas así So-chan. Sabes que tu onee-chan quiere saber acerca del primer novio de su querida imouto. Y no hay mejor forma de conocer a alguien que ver el lugar en donde vive - Comentó con tono agradable la maou.

\- ¿Realmente consideras eso algo nevesario? Es decir, ya lo conociste ayer en la noche.

\- Eso apenas fue un saludo. Para nada suficiente. Como tu hermana es mi deber estar segura que el hombre con el que estés sea alguien que cumpla tanto los estandares de la familia Sitri como los mios. Y de no ser así, la chica mágica Levi-tan se encargara de congelar a ese hombre hasta el fin del mundo.

La pose infantil que hacia la Sitri mayor no encajaba en nada con la amenaza tan oscura que acababa de hacer. Sin embargo, Sona ya se esperaba esto, dado que ella conocía muy bien a su hermana.

Afortunadamente para Sona, ella ya estaba acostumbrada de sobra a estas actitudes de su hermana, por lo que no le dio mucha importancia y simplemente siguió con su camino.

La presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la academia Khou ya se esperaba que su hermana decidiera estar presente de cualquier forma durante su interacción con el pirata rubio, por lo que solo le quedaba manejar la situación lo mejor que podía y evitar que su farsa se descubra.

"Debí haberme puesto en contacto con Newgate-san antes de venir. El venir sin previo aviso a su barco definitivamente complica mucho las cosas. Si Ace o Raiser se encuentran dentro sería el peor escenario. Además que a pesar que Newgate-san no me hecho con la mentira de anoche nada me asegura que quiera apoyarme con el asunto de la cita, aunque él estuvo presente cuando se lo dije a Onee-sama. Pero aun así se mantuvo al margen y no dijo nada, de seguro para evitar verse metido en más problemas. Y con lo mucho que los ha tenido últimamente...DIABLOS! ¿PORQUE TODO TUVO QUE TERMINAR ASÍ?...Sin importar lo mucho que me lo repita, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Daré un paso al frente y tomaré esto como una apuesta. Espero que la suerte me acompañe" - Pensó en un monologo interno la Sitri menor quien ahora se encuentraba junto a su hermana ya dentro del barco.

La joven Sona, tomando determinación se acercó a la puerta del barco que daba a la puerta que daba al ingreso a la zona donde la sala, la cocina y el resto de áreas de vivienda del barco estaban.

Una vez estuvo frente a ella y tras dar una gran exalación, la joven tocó la puerta. No hubo respuesta.

Tras un momento de espera Sona volvió a tocar. Nuevamente sin respuesta.

En la tercera ocasión, la Sitri menor tocó con más fuerza y esta vez si obtuvo algo.

\- Ya voy! - Se oyó un grito masculino desde adentro del barco, la voz pudo ser reconocida por la Sitri como la perteneciente al pirata rubio. Sona dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al saber que el pirata se encontraba en casa. Eso traería menos complicaciones al plan. Sin embargo, la parte dificil apenas comenzaba, pues aun tenía que lididar con las personas que podrían estar dentro del barco.

Al menos Sona sabía que Ace no estaría presente, dado que sabía que tendría una cita de estudio con la reina de Rias para prepararse para los proximos examenes. Sona guardo esta pizca de información como material de defensa contra las posibles bromas de la Himejima en un posible futuro.

Sin embargo, la presencia del ex heredero Phoenix aun era una preocupación. Por lo que Ace había comentado en una que otra conversación casual, el demonio rubio no tendía a salir mucho del barco en sus tiempos libres, más que todo porque la mayor parte del tiempo de descanso se la pasaba leyendo libros en su recamara, jugando poker o bebiendo con su capitan, durmiendo en la sala o simplemente pescando en la cubierta, esto último había sido una sugerencia del ex yonkou, como un metodo para aprender a calma y pasciencia durante los combates, si bien en un principio al demonio rubio la pesca le resultaba en extremo aburrida poco a poco le había comenzado a gustar hasta el punto que ahora era una practica común en él.

Pero volviendo al tema, todo lo dicho anteriormente se resumía a que rara vez el demonio salía del barco, siendo las pocas ocasiones en que lo hacia cuando salía pasear con su hermana Ravel por la ciudad cuando lo visitaba, cuando iba a hacer encargos a pedido de su capitán o cuando tenía antojo de comer fuera. En cualquier caso, la morena de lentes rogaba que en ese presisomomento Raiser se encontrara haciendo alguna de esas tres cosas.

La joven no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar, pues el sonido de la puerta abriendose la despertó de sus pensamientos.

Todo el camino desde su departamento hasta la puerta del pirata, Sona se había preparado mentalmente, pensando en cada situación posible y planeando una respuesta para cada una. Pero, nunca en la vida de la joven Sitri le cruzó por la mente lo que vería a continuación.

\- Oh! Eres tú. Lo siento, pero me agarraste en un mal momento - La puerta se abrió y un Edward Newgate con el torso desnudo humedo de sudor con el cabello alborotado como si hubiera terminado de hacer una extenuanto actividad física hace poco. El hombre se encontraba secandose la cara con una toalla mientras hablaba, seguramente fue por eso que no pudo darse cuenta de la expresión de asombro que tenían ambas Sitri.

Aun que dicha expresión de asombro fue más por lo que pasó acontinuación más que nada, pues detrás del ex yonkou se podía ver a una hermosa joven de pelo blanco la cual se encontraba mojada y cubierta de algo que solo Sona y Serafall podían identificar como una sustancia blanca y espesa por todo su cuerpo.

\- Uwaaaaaa! Moooo! Capitán! Si ibas a soltarlo sin previo aviso al menos lo hubieras hecho hacia otro lado! Mira como dejaste mi ropa - Fue lo dicho por la joven albina quejandose con el pirata rubio.

\- Oye! Fuiste tu la que dijo que lo soltara rapido! - Respondió el ex yonkou.

Sin embargo, lo que parecía ser el inicio de una discusión entre la albina y el rubio, fue cortado por el sonido de unos balbuceos los cuales provenian del par de peli negras en la puerta.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Soltar? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Que podría ser lo que quería que soltara rápido? - Pensaba en voz baja pero audible la Sitri de lentes, con un tono monotono y plano como si su cerebro estuviera reiniciandose.

\- Un hombre casi desnudo con su cuerpo cubierto de sudor...Una hermosa mujer detrás de él cubierta de algo blanco... - Murmuró Serafall de una manera igual a la de su hermana.

\- Esperen... ¿Acaso lo que quería que Newgate-san soltara era su sem...? - La joven no pudo terminar su frase pues una enorme verguenza por si quiera terminar esa plabara la invadio a la vez que logró que su rostro se pusiera tan rojo como el pelo de Shanks.

\- ¿Acaso esta es la misma situación que la de esos mangas hentais? ¿Esto es lo que se llama "Agarrar al hombre con las manos en la masa"? - Retomó su monologo la Sitri mayor. Para luego tornarse de un tono rojo igual que su hermana, aunque en este caso era más por la ira que por la verguenza - So-chan! Tú novio está siendo infiel en frente tuyo! ¿Acaso no vas a hacer nada?!

Estas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Sona, la cual pese a ya no estar metida en sus pensamientos aun se encontraba confundida.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Infiel? ¿De quién? O si. Tienres razón- Acto seguido la joven Sitri reunió una cantidad considerable de poder mágico en la punta de su pie y acto seguido procedió a dar una patada a la entrepierna del pirata, mientras la chica de lentes gritaba con un tono un tanto inseguro "I..In...Infiel!" como si emulara a una de las escenas de las telenovelas que había visto, mientras que por su parte el pirata fue agarrado por sorpresa haciendo que este no pudiera hacer nada más que recibir el golpe en su anatomía y acto seguido quedar tirado en el suelo con mirada en blanco.

Mientras que por otro lado, la valkiria se encontraba con rostro sorprendido al no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, mientras se hacia una nota mental de tratar de acostumbrarse a este tipo de cosas, pues aparentemente lo raro era algo común en este barco.

FLASHBACK: HACE UNOS MINUTOS

La situación en el barco se había calmado desde la conversación entre los tripulantes de esta, en la que su capitán les comunicó cual sería su nueva postura frente al mundo sobrenatural. Para bien o para mal, la decisión del capitan era incuestionable.

Le tomó un buen tiempo a la nakama más reciente del barco el poder asimilar la decisón de su capitán, y más aun el hecho de que el resto del grupo parecía no tener problemas con esta. Por lo que luego de haberse recuperado, la joven decidió hacer algo que nunca antes había habido en un barco pirata jamas... Normas de conducta.

Tal como lo oyen, al ser consciente de que su suerte ya estaba echada, Rosswiese decidió que bien podría evitar que las cosas empeoraran aun más o que se hicieran con más enemigos en busca de su cabeza de lo que ya tenían. Haciendo que la joven llegué a la conclusión de que debía de hacer de que todos los miembros de la tripulación siguieran un cierto número de normas que ella implementaria para poder llevarse de la mejor manera posible con el mundo sobrenatural.

Eran en momentos como ese, en que toda su experiencia como asistente del lider de la facción nórdica se hacía util.

Sin embargo, la duda aun presente en el lugar era...¿Cómo lograría de que estos idiotas acataran las normas puestas por un miembro recien llegado?. La respuesta fue tan facil como amenzarlos de que ella no prepararía ni una taza de té en ese barco si es que todos, incluyendo al capitán, se comprometían a comportarse de manera adecuada y según los estatutos que ella pondría en vigencia desde ese momento.

Dicha amenaza tuvo una respuesta inmediata. Todos sin excepción aceptaron los terminos de la valkiria, pues ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a pasar un día más viviendo a base de comida chatarra y emparedados.

Fue una victoria aplastante por parte de la albina. Tan aplastante que incluso la joven comenzaba a sentirse mal por aprobecarse de la necesidad de ellos por comida real, razón por la cual decidió que para comenzar con el pié corrercto les cocinaría a sus nuevos compañeros uno de sus mejor platillos, pato rostizado con salsa blanca.

La noticia sin duda alegro a todos los presentes, en especial a Raiser y Ace quienes derramaban lagrimas de alegría al escuchar que por fin comerían comida de verdad.

Sin embargo la alegría del peli negro no duró mucho, pues entonces recordó que tenía una cita de estudio con Akeno en la tarde y por ende no podría estar ahí para probar el delicioso platillo de la valkiria, a lo que Raiser no perdió oportunidad en burlarse del dolor de su nakama, asegurandole de que el se encargaría de disfrutar la comida por él.

Afortunadamente, y logrando evitar que una nueva pelea entre ambos chicos se desatara, Rosswiese le aseguro a Ace de que no habría problema pues se aseguraría de guardarle una parte para que pudiera comerla cuando regresara, y que como recompensa por su esfuerzo le daría una porción extra.

Dicha acción de la joven logró alegrar de nuevo al peli negro, mientras que el demonio rubio dio un chasquido con la lengua al ver que ya no podría seguir molestando a su compañero.

Y ahora en eso estamos, con una alegre valkiria usando la cocina para preparar la primera de muchas comidas con su nuevo grupo, mientras que en la sala se encontraba un sudado Edward Newgate parado de manos y haciendo flexiones.

Cuando la joven le pregunto a su capitán el ¿Por qué no hace sus ejercicios afuera?. El pirata le respondio de que cuando lo había hecho, sin querer había llamado la atención del público femenino del puerto que pasaba por esa zona, de las algunas eran las esposas de sus colegas pescadores, quienes de favor le pidieron al pirata que evitara hacer esos ejercicios al aire libre en el puerto, pues el cuerpo musculoso del ex yonkou siempre ruborizaba a las mujeres que lo veían.

Razón por la cual el pirata decidió que desde ese momento entrenaría por las noches.

Sine embargo eso trajo otra pregunta por parte de la valkiria, y era ¿Entonce por qué no espera hasta la noche para entrenar?. A lo que el pirata respondio "Toda comida sabe mejor cuando se come después de haber hecho ejercicio".

Luego de que una gota cayera por la nuca de la joven, decidió no hacer más preguntas y seguir concentrada en su cocina. Desafortunadamente para la joven peli blanca, un error de ella al haber estado más atenta a la cocción del pavo combinado con lo mucho que distraia la voz del pirata rubio mientras contaba las flexiones que hacía, la cual ahora iba por el número 457, la hizo olvidar de revisar la salsa blanca que se estaba cocinando en la olla, hasta que un olor medio quemadola hizo percatarse.

\- KYAAAAA! LA SALSAAAAA! - Gritó la valkiria al ver como la suave salsa blanca se estaba tornando en una textura lechosa y espesa. El grito de Rosswiese agarró de sorpresa al pirata quien cayó de espaldas contra el suelo.

Inmediatamente la joven fue a revizar el estado de su trabajo, para darse con la triste realidad de que la salsa estaba arruinada. Para evitar que la olla en que se estaba cocinando quedara inservible debido a los restos quemados de salsa que podrían asentarse en esta, la chica trató de levantar la olla para tirar su contenido en el lavado. Lastimosamente la olla estaba tan caliente que la joven no podía sostenerla ni aun con guantes puestos, por lo que pidió que a su capitan que la ayudara.

Sin perder tiempo, el ex yonkou fue a ayudar a la joven.

Recubriendo sus manos de haki de armadura, el pirata procedio a tomar la olla caliente.

\- Listo, ya la tengo ¿Ahora que hago? - Preguntó el pirata no estando seguro sobre que hacer ahora.

\- Suelta el contenido de la olla en el lavado - Contestó la albina.

\- ¿Qué lo suelte todo? - Preguntó el pirata, tratando de verificar la indicación de la joven.

\- Si! Todo! Rápido! La salsa se está pegando a la olla.

Como se le dijo, el pirata soltó toda la salsa arruinada en el lavado. Lastimosamente lo hizo con tanta velocidad que terminó salpicando casi por completo tanto su ropa como a la valkiria.

La joven quedó con una expresión en blanco mientras se veía toda cubierta de los restos de su salsa.

El pirata no sabía que decir para amenar la incomoda situación. Y lo peor de todo es que Raiser no se encontraba en el barco en ese momento, pues se había ido a caminar hacia rato con la excusa de que quería abrir su apetito para cuando volviera.

Afortunadamente, el sonido de la puerta salvó al pirata de la incomoda situación.

Pero a medio camino, el ex yonkou se dio cuenta de que no podía abrir la puerta con su ropa sucia, por lo decidió retirarse la camiseta que llevaba puesta la cual estaba cubierta tanto de su sudor como de los restos de la salsa de Rosswiese. Momentos después la puerta volvió a sonar haciendo que el pirata se apresurara en buscar una toalla para secarse y tratar de limpiarse, nuevamente volvio a sonar la puerta pero esta vez con más fuerza a lo que el pirata respondió con un "Ya voy!".

El pirata comenzó a caminar para abrir la puerta mientras continuaba secandose los restos de sudor y salsa en la cara. Y lo que pasó después ya es historia.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

En otro lugar del puerto, parada sobre uno de los edificios del lugar, una silueta veía con gracia lo que ocurría en cierto barco en donde un rubio se encontraba tirado en el suelo frente a dos chicas de pelo negro.

\- Ufufu. Con que ese es el famoso humano que ha dado de que hablar en el mundo sobrenatural Nya - Comentaba la silueta con voz juguetona, la cual por el tono pertenecia a una chica joven, mientras detrás de esta se movia de forma suave lo que parecía ser una cola que recordaba a la de un gato - Al principio, la idea de Ophis-chan de infiltrarme en sus filas, me resultó algo bastante aburrido... Pero ahora que lo veo, puede que esto sea más divertido de lo que pensé Nya.

A continuación la sombra desapareció sin dejar rastro en un circulo mágico.

 **HOLA A TODOS, AQUI LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA QUE TANTO LES GUSTA. ORIGINALMENTE TODO EL ASUNTO DEL NOVIO FALSO DE SONA SOLO IBA DURAR DOS CAPITULOS, PERO MIENTRAS ESCRIBIA LA COSA SE FUE AMPLIANDO TANTO QUE RESULTÓ TOMANDO 3 PARTES QUE TERMINARA EN EL PROXIMO CAP.**

 **EN PARTE TAMBIEN ME EMOCIONE MUCHO PREPARANDO EL ESCENARIO PARA LA CITA FALSA DE EDWARD CON SONA, EN LA QUE TODO EL CLUB DEL OCULTISMO, SERAFALL, ACE, RAISER E INCLUSO SIRZECH Y GRAYFIA SE VERAN INVOLUCRADOS, QUE NO PUDE DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR.**

 **EN CUALQUIER CASO Y PARA QUE SE TRANQUILICEN, DESDE HACE UN BUEN TIEMPO YA ME ENCUENTRO TRABAJANDO EN EL CAPITULO DE LA REUNION DE FACCIONES. ME GUSTARIA SUBIR UN ADELANTO DE COMO VA EL CAPITULO, PERO NO PODRÍA HACERLO SIN REVELAR SPOILERS DE LO QUE PASARÁ ANTES DE ESO.**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO Y HASTA LA PROXIMA, NUEVAMENTE AGRADEZCO EL ENORME APOYO QUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTA RECIBIENDO. LEER SUS REVIEWS Y MENSAJES SON LAS COSAS QUE ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR ADELANTE CON ESTA HISTORIA QUE TANTO DISFRUTO ESCRIBIR. DE NUEVO GRACIAS, Y LES INVITO A DAR UN VISTAZO A MI OTRO FIC DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORNxNISEKOI DEL CUAL SUBIRE CAPITULO EN ESTA SEMANA.**


	11. Chapter 11: Conversación

**EL YONKOU DEL NUEVO MUNDO EN UN MUNDO NUEVO**

 **EP. 11: CONVERSACIÓN SINCERA**

 **PROLOGO:**

"¿Como diablos es que todo esto terminó así?" Era la pregunta recurrente que Edwarda Newgate había estado haciendose continuamente desde el momento en que había llegado a este nuevo mundo.

La primera vez que se la hizo fue cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un mundo diferente al suyo. Otra ocasión en que se preguntó exactamente lo mismo fue cuando tuvo que verse involucrado en un problema del mundo sobrenatural cuando Sona lo llamó como respaldo para apoyar a su grupo y al de Rias en una batalla en contra de uno de los altos de una organización conocida como "Grigory" el cual quería desatar una guerra. Sin embargo la situación más problematica de todas había sido cuando se le había solicitado de manera oficial a que se uniera al mundo sobrenatural del lado de la iglesia, esa si que fue una situación problematica para el ex yonkou pero afortunadamente pudo encontrar una solución a dicho asunto a la vez que consiguió un nuevo nakama que había logrado salvarlo a él y su tripulación del apuro al no tener a un cocinero decente en su nave.

Pero, aun con todas las situaciones en las que el ex yonkou había estado ahora y pese a que esta no era la más problematica en la que había estado ni de lejos, esta sin duda se llevaba la corona de "La situación más rara" que la que el rubio había estado.

Entonces ¿Cual era la situación en la que estaba? Simple, estaba siendo forzado por una mocosa cuya edad no llegaba ni al limite legal para poder beber alcohol, para que lo acompañara en una cita falsa haciendose pasar por su novio y así poder engañar a su hermana mayor, la cual según lo dicho por la mocosa, era una de los cuatro demonios más fuertes de todo el infierno.

El ex yonkou nunca creyo que pudiera estar en una situación más rara que la vez en que recibió una solicitud por parte de Big Mom para que ambos engendraran un hijo, según la lógica de la mujer con los genes de ambos ella podría dar a luz al hijo más fuerte en la faz de la tierra, logrando superar no solo a su segundo hijo mayor Katakuri sino que incluso lograra superar en un futuro a la bestia que era Kaido. De más esta decir que Edward se negó rotundamente a esto, dejando un ambiente hostil entre ambos yonkous. Pero sin duda, la situación en la que estaba lograba superar el sentimiento de incomodidad de aquella vez.

Actualmente, tanto el ex yonkou como la Sitri menor se encontraban sentados en una mesa apartada de un café. Ambos habían llegado al acuerdo de que sería lo mejor evitar que alguien conocido los viera, especialmente cierta chica de pelo rojo. La piel se les erizaba a ambos al solo pensar lo que pasaría si Rias llegara a encontrar a esos dos juntos.

En un principio, Edward había dado la sugerencia de ir a un bar pues dado que la mayoría de chicos conocidos por ambos eran menores de edad sería imposible que los encontraran ahí. Sin embargo, Sona se negó rotundamente a esto pues si bien esta era un cita falsa, ella no aceptaría que la llevaran a un lugar así por más falsa que sea. A lo que Sona dijo que si era un lugar en que nadie los pudiera reconocer, ella conocía el lugar perfecto, por su lado el pirata no puso objeción alguna pues lo que más quería en ese momento era que las cosas terminaran lo más rápido posible.

Esta idea previa del pirata cambio completamente en cuanto llegaron al lugar sugerido por Sona, el cual resultaba que era un café, sin embargo la naturaleza del local no era lo que había molestado al pirata sino los precios elevados que este tenía.

"¿Que diablos es esto?! ¿Cómo diablos pueden cobrar tanto por esto?! ¿Acaso extraen los granos de alguna plantación en una isla del cielo?! ¿O es que los roban de la misma recerba privada del maldito de Sengoku?! Mierda! Con lo que cuesta una maldita misera taza de café aquí, podría comprar como mínimo dos botellas de vodka!" Eran los pensamientos del pirata mientras una vena le palpitaba en la frente. Dicha vena se hizo más grande cuando pese a sus objeciones la heredera Sitri entró al local ignorandolo completamente y pidiendole a uno de los meseros que por favor les diera una mesa privada a ambos, cosa que de seguro costaría aun más.

Una vez hubieron llegado a la mesa, y luego de que el mesero hubiera tomado las ordenes de ambos en las que la joven de lentes pidió una taza de té de Asam junto con una rebanada de pastel de manzana mientras que por su lado el pirata, después de estudiar la carta por un rato, decidió pedir algo llamado "Café Irlandés" el cual según decía en la descripción contenía whisky, junto con emparedado de tocino.

Por su lado, Sona no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro al escuchar la orden de Edward, pues aparentemente no importaba el lugar o la situación que fuera, el pirata no podía estar sin beber su preciado alcohol.

Luego de que el mesero se hubo retirado para traer las ordenes del pirata y la demonio, ambos finalmente tuvieron la libertad para poder hablar.

\- Antes que nada. Quisiera saber si ya se siente mejor de lo de antes - Preguntó la morena de lentes un tanto avergonzada pero tratando de mantener su expresión seria.

\- Ya me siento mejor que antes. Aun que debo decir que para ser una supuesta mocosa noble sabes dar muy buenos golpes bajos. Esa patada sin duda estuvo muy bien encajada - Respondió el pirata rubio.

\- No me alegra mucho ser alagada con esa clase de cumplidos - Dijo la joven aun con rostro serio, pero aun asi se podía ver un leve rastro de molestia y rubor ante lo dicho por el pirata quien la miraba con cierta gracia.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que yo fui la persona agraviada aquí, deberías al menos poder recibir uno que otro cumplido sin que te molestes. Aunque debo decir que agradezco mucho que no le hicieras caso a la sugerencia de tu hermana.

\- Por supuesto que no! Jamá haría algo como eso - Repondió la joven levantando un poco la voz sin darse cuenta y con algo más de rubor al recordar la sugerencia dada por Serafall.

Resulta que luego de que el ex yonkou hubo terminado tirado en el suelo a causa de una patada por parte de Sona a su entrepierna, a la valkiria de pelo blanco presente le tomó unos momentos procesar todo lo que había pasado para luego darse una idea de lo que el duo de morenas recien llegadas estaban pensando, a lo que sin perder tiempo procedió a explicar de manera resumida las razones de su presencia en ese lugar, informandoles que ella solamente era una nueva miembro de la tripulación del barco y que el estado de su ropa se debía a un simple accidente de cocina.

Pese a que en un principio la maou de coletas se encontraba algo reacia a la explicación de Rossewaise, fue gracias a la intervención de Sona que finalmente accedió a creer esta historia, pues según la morena de lentes esa explicación sonaba más plausible teniendo en cuenta el caracter del ex yonkou que el hecho que él tuviera una aventura.

Una vez esto hubo sido aclarado, el duo de hermanas cayó en cuenta de que habían pateado a alguien inocente en la entrepierna sin razón alguna. Sin que Sona supiera que hacer para resolver esto, a su hermana se le ocurrió una idea la cual consistía en aplicar magia curativa en el pirata. En un principio a la morena de lentes pareció convencerle esta idea más luego de oir de su hermana de que esta debía ser aplicada directamente en la zona dañada, la heredera Sitri inmediatamente rechazó la idea rotundamente.

Cosa que hizo igualmente el ex yonkou quien había recuperado la consciencia en el momento preciso para escuchar lo que la maou de coletas sugería hacer a su hermana menor, haciendo que el pirata no perdiera tiempo en expresar su completa negación al uso de ese metodo.

Por supuesto que a todo esto, una abrumada Rosswiese con expresión en blanco se mantenía como una simple espectadora de lo que pasaba, dado que era su primera vez en una situación tan rara como esta. A lo que decidió hacer una nota mental de tratar de acostumbrarse a esto lo más rapido posible dado que al aprecer cosas como estas eran comunes en este barco de locos, por su puesto que el hacer dicha nota hizo que la joven derramara un par de lagrimas al ver con el grupo de locos con los que debería lidiar a partir de ahora.

Dejando de lado los recuerdos, la heredera Sitri decidió cambiar el tema.

\- En cualquier caso. Quisiera agradecerle sinceramente el que me haya seguido el juego en frente de mi hermana. No sabe lo mucho que eso significa para mí.

\- Eso no es nada - Dijo el pirata antes de recostarse sobre el espaldar de su silla - Aunque debo decir que nunca pensé que tu hermana mayor sería alguien tan... ¿Como decirlo?... infantil.

Este comentario logró que Sona suspirara conpesadez antes de contestar.

\- Suelo escuchar eso a menudo ¿Acaso Rias ya le había comentado de que yo tenía una hermana?

\- Sí. Una vez durante nuestras reuniones de pesca

\- ¿Reuniones de pesca?

\- Así es. Todos los domingos ella viene al muelle para pescar juntos y conversar. En un principio ella lo hacia para verificar que no me haya metido en problemas o para asegurarse que ningun demonio estupido me hubiera tratado de asesinar. Pero ahora se ha convertido más que nada en una costumbre en la que aprovechamos para conversar de varias cosas.

La joven Sitri ciertamente se sorprendió al escuchar de como el grado de confianza entre su amiga y el ex yonkou había aumentado.

\- ¿Varias cosas?

\- Si. Como contarle anecdotas de mis aventuras junto con mi tripulación o como cuando ella me cuenta cosas de su vida diaria como estudiante o demonio. Aunque últimamente de lo que más habla es acerca de las formas con las que piensa evitar que ese mocoso de Sirzech asista a ese "Día de los padres" que se acerca.

\- Eso me recuerda que yo tambien debo hacer lo mismo para evitar que Onee-san se entere.

\- Después de conocerla en persona, no puedo culparte por eso.

\- Gracias por comprenderme.

\- No hay problema

\- En cualquier caso. Parece que su relación con Rias ha mejorado considerablemente.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Es una buena niña. Realmente me agrada.

\- Bueno, por lo que ella me cuenta, puedo decir con toda seguridad que de igual manera ella lo tiene a usted en una muy alta estima.

-¿En serio? Gurarararara. Me alegra escuchar eso.

\- Como sea. Nuevamente le ofrezco una disculpa por las molestias ocasionadas. Sin embargo quisiera poder explicarle mejor ahora que estamos los dos solos, los detalles de la situación actual...

\- No es necesario que lo hagas. Por lo que he podido ver hasta ahora, seguramente le dijiste a tu hermana y a tus padres que tienes un novio para que dejaran de molestarte con alguna tontería de noble como lo es el conseguir un novio o alguna mierda parecida. Y como yo tuve la mala suerte de haberme topado contigo y tu hermana la noche anterior, corrí con la mala suerte de ser el chibo expiatorio que tendrá que hacerse pasar por tu novio hasta que a tí te de la gana de decirle la verdad a tu familia o que te consigas a otro idiota al cual usar... ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Sona no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en señal de asombro al ver lo rápido que el ex yonkou había logrado darse cuenta de todo sin que ella pudiera decir algo.

\- ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a esa conclusión? - Preguntó Sona aun conservando ese tono de asombro en su voz. Por su lado el pirata rubio dejó escapar un suspiro cansado para luego recostarse sobre su silla de nuevo.

\- No subestimes a tus mayores, mocosa - La heredera Sitri pasó del asombro al enojo al escuchar como era llamaba de nuevo "Mocosa" - En mi otra vida conocí a varios tipos de personas, entre ellos reyes y noblez, de los cuales he oido uno que otro problema similar a este...Vaya que te metiste en un problema. Y lo peor de todo es que me arrastraste contigo.

\- Lamento de nuevo los inconvenientes. Le aseguro que buscaré la forma de pagarle por las molestias ocasionadas - Edward soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario de Sona para luego mirarla con expresión divertida.

\- Realmente, mocosa. No creo que seas capaz de ofrecer algo que despierte mi interés.

Otra vena saltó en la frente de la morena de lentes luego de ser llamada por segunda vez "Mocosa" en menos de cinco minutos. Sin embargo, aun así mantuvo su expresión seria usual antes de acomodarse los lentes y decir.

"Veamos si eso es cierto"

Acto seguido, sacó de un pequeño bolso que llevaba al lado una hoja de papel la cual procedió a poner frente al pirata.

Esto causó extranez en Edward quien no entendía el porque de esto, hasta que vio el contenido de dicho papel.

Eran el rejistro de notas de cierto peli negro de pecaz, el cual por lo escrito en el documento tenía el que posiblemente era el peor record académico en la historia de la academia. Con excepción del área de matemáticas, todo el resto de asginaturas tenían calificación reprobadas.

\- Sé que puede que no lo parezca, pero las notas de Ace han mejorado considerablemente desde que es tutoreado por Himejima-san - Dijo la morena Sitri con un tono serio pero claramente ocultando cierta gracia.

Curiosamente lo que decía Sona era cierto, pues en verdad las notas de Ace en este momento eran mejores a las de examenes pasados, sin embargo con esto dicho dejo a la imaginación de los lectores que tan malas habrán sido las notas del peli negro antes.

Una vena comenzó a palpitar ahora en la frente del ex yonkou mientras veía la hoja de calificaciones de su hijo, a la vez que hacia nota mental de darle un buen escarmiento en su próxima sesión de entrenamiento.

\- Bueno, supongo que no sacaste este papel solamente para enojarme con las notas de Ace ¿No es así?... Conociendote, lo más seguro es que querras ofrecerme algún tipo de arreglo para esta mierda de calificaciones ¿Verdad? - Preguntó el ex yonkou con tono serio mientras veía a una SOna cuya sonrisa de confianza parecía aumentar cada vez más.

\- Ciertamente es usted alguien muy perspicaz. Es como usted dice. Si usted accede a ayudarme, me encargaré de que Portgas-san pueda dar un examen recuperatorio de todas las materias para fin de mes. Puede que no parezca mucho, pero la verdad es que muchos estudiantes matarían por una oportunidad como esta - Habló la heredera Sitri mientras se acomodaba los lentes con una actitud triunfal.

Por su parte, Edward tenía una expresión complicada en su rostro. Por un lado, le molestaba enormemente el ser manipulado por alguien y que además esa persona fuera un mocosa cuya edad no era ni un tercio de la suya, lo hacia aun peor. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias tampoco es que hubiera mucho que hacer.

Por lo que había oido de Rias, los alumnos que repiten cursos son obligados a llevar algo llamado "Cursos de Recuperación", en los que asisten a clases aun durante el verano, lo cual sería un enorme problema para los planes del ex yonkou dado que tenía pensado el usar esas fechas para aumentar la cantidad de trabajo de pesca debido a los eventos importantes de esas temporadas. Pero si el chico de pecas debía de ir a clases, entonces ciertamente su capacidad de mano de obra disminuiría considerablemente.

Con todo esto, el pirata tenía claro una cosa. No tenía más opción que ayudar a la morena de lentes con su plan.

"Maldita sea! Ace! Voy a patearte el trasero tan fuerte que le daras toda la maldita vuelta al Grand Line!" Pensaba el pirata con una mirada furica. Haciendo que en otro lado, cierto peli negro sintiera un escalofrío recorriendole la espalda.

La sonrisa de Sona crecía cada vez más y más mientras veía la expresión de derrota en el rostro del pirata.

\- Entonces supongo que con esto tenemos un trato ¿No es así?

 **CAPITULO 1: CAFÉ**

El ex heredero Phoenix se encontraba caminando en la zona comecial de la ciudad de Khou. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar y la mejor forma que se le había ocurrido para ayudarlo a despejar su mente era salir a caminar.

Sin embargo, la duda aquí era "¿Por qué es que él hacía esto?". La respuesta era simple y se debía al anuncio que su capitan había dado recientemente.

"Seremos una facción que brindará refugio a marginados...Bueno, la verdad es que si lo pienso con detenimiento, eso suena como algo lógico teniendo en cuenta que ahora mismo yo soy un exhiliado de mi propio clan" Esto ultimo lo penso con algo gracia de si mismo, para luego continuar con su monologo interno, a la vez que se sentaba en una de las bancas del lugar que habían cerca mientras le daba un sorbo a la lata de soda que había comprado hace poco.

Pese a la actitud mostrada en el momento del anuncio de su capitán, en donde mostró un apoyo total ala decisión del ex yonkou, la verdad era que el demonio rubio estaba lleno de preocupaciones por este tema. Esto era de esperarse, pues como la nueva valkiria del grupo había señalado, practicamente sería meterse en problemas con el resto de facciones y mitologías dado que estarían dando cobijo a personas repudiadas o consideradas criminales por ellos.

Si bien era cierto que podría contar con el apoyo de los lideres de facciones para esto, tambien era acertado señalar que de igual forma hubieran personas dentro de esas mismas facciones las cuales no esten de acuerdo con esto a pesar de la decisión de su respectivo lider. Un buen ejemplo de lo antes mencionado había sido el caso de Kokabiel, quien pese a las intenciones pacíficas de Azazel buscó iniciar una nueva guerra entre las facciones.

En resumen, este plan definitivamente traería conflictos los cuales se traducirían en peleas con seres posiblemente más poderosos que el mismo Kokabiel, lo cual preocupaba enormemente al demonio rubio.

Antes, el ex heredero Phoenix estaba orgulloso de su nivel de poder como demonio de clase alta maduro lo cual combinado con la habilidad de su clan de regeneración, lo hacia sentirse como un ser invencible. Sin embargo, desde su encuentro contra el ex yonkou toda esa confianza había sido destruida.

Bueno, decir que había sido destruida es una exageración. Sería mejor decir que gracias a Edward, el demonio rubio pudo abrir verdaderamente sus ojos hacia lo grande que era el mundo y lo lleno que este estaba de sujetos poderosos. Un claro ejemplo de esto era su propio capitán al cual ahora veía como a una figura paterna, una persona quien a pesar de ser un simple humano era alguien capaz de hacerle frente seres sobrenaturales de alto rango sin mucho problema (Cosa que quedó más que demostrada cuando dejó inconsciente a los lideres Phoenix usando solamente su haki), otra persona de estas también era su compañero de barco Ace quien, pese a lo mucho que a Raiser le disgustaba admitir, era más fuerte que él, también estaba la nueva miembro del grupo, la valkiria Roswiesse quien al haber sido una escolta de Odin sin duda debería tener un nivel de combate decente. Y así la lista seguía y seguía.

Si bien los antes mencionados eran miembros de su tripulación, la verdad es que él sabía que afuera había sujetos aun más poderosos, los cuales debido a la decisión del ex yonkou seguramente podrían convertirse en enemigos.

El peso de la realidad había alcanzado al ex heredero Phoenix. Que un grupo que puede ser contados con los dedos de una sola mano puedan hacer frente a organizaciones que cuentan con cientos o miles de guerreros experimentados en batallas desde antes que si quiera cualquier miembro de la tripulación del ex yonkou si quiera naciera, sin duda era una idea tan absurda que dejaba de ser incluso graciosa.

Efectivamente, el ataque de pánico por parte de Rosswiese al oir la noticia estaba más que justificado. De hecho, la única razón por la que Raiser no había terminado igual fue debido a la emoción del momento. Pero una vez la emoción hubo pasado, la realidad lo devolvió a su lugar, siendo esta la razón por la cual el demonio rubio decidió salir del barco. No quería decepcionar a su capitan debido a su falta de valor.

La verdad, eso era lo que más le molestaba al demonio más que nada, cosa que sorprendía aun al mismo Raiser pues habiendo sido antes uno de los demonios con mayor orgullo en el inframundo ahora pasaba a preocuparse más de lo que un simple humano pudiera pensar de él que de su propia seguridad.

Aunque teniendo en cuenta que ese simple humano resultaba ser la única persona que había creido en él genuinamente por lo que era y no por su posición además de ser lo más parecido a una figura paterna para el demonio rubio quien además le brindo no solo un hogar sino la atención y el apoyo que el ex Phoenix siempre buscó, entonces era normal el porque Raiser se preocupaba tanto por lo que esa persona pensara.

Sin embargo, aun con todo eso el miedo no se iba de la mente del demonio.

El demonio rubio veia los diferentes escaparates de las tiendas a su alrededor, tratando de que en alguna de ellas pudiera encontrar algo que lo ayudar a calmar su mente y aliviar su temor, pero lo que Raiser nunca esperó encontrar fue a una gran mata de pelo rojo escondiendose detrás de un arbusto frente a lo que parecía ser un café.

El ex heredero Phoenix solo sabía de tres personas que tenían ese mismo tipo de cabello, y dado que la silueta de la persona frente a él era demasiado curvilinea como para ser el lider de los maous o del padre de este, dedujo al instante que debía de tratarse de cierta chica que había sido hasta hace poco su prometida.

Viendo que no tenía nada más que hacer, Raiser decidió acercarse a la concentrada joven sin hacer ruido, cosa que ayudó a aumentar el susto de Rias cuando ella oyó la voz del demonio rubio salir de la nada desde atrás de ella, cosa que vino acompañada por parte de una bofetada cortesía de la heredera Gremory quien afortunadamente pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito por el susto, sin embargo Raiser terminó cayendo de espaldas por la fuerza de la bofetada mientras la siuleta de una mano se marcaba fuertemente en el lado derecho de su cara.

\- ¿Raiser? ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Rias en cuanto se hubo dado cuenta de la identidad de la persona que la llamó.

\- Maldita sea, Rias! Eso debería preguntartelo yo! - Replicó molesto el joven tirado en el suelo mientras se sobaba el lado derecho de su rostro.

\- Baja la voz - Dijo la joven mientras hacia una seña de silencio con las manos - Si no te cayas nos pueden descubrir.

\- ¿Descubrir? ¿De qué hablas?.

Ante la pregunta de Raiser, Rias no tuvo más opción que señalar con el dedo en dirección a una mesa visible desde la ventana en donde se encontraba espiando. Nuevamente el demonio rubio no estaba preparado para lo que vería a continuación.

Los ojos de Raiser casi se salen de sus orbitas al ver a su capitán y figura paterna sentado en una mesa junto a la heredera Sitri en lo que parecía ser una especie de cita.

De hecho, le tomó una cantidad considerable de peñizcos en el brazo al demonio rubio para convencerse de que eso no era un sueño. Lo cual era una reacción normal teniendo en cuenta que la heredera Gremory había hecho exactamente lo mismo cuando recibió una llamada por parte de Kiba informandole de todo hacia no más de hora y media.

De hecho, la cita de la peli roja previamente planeada con su peón se había convertido ahora en un plan para espiar lo que el ex yonkou hacia con su amiga de la infancia. Y si alguien se preguntaba donde se encontraba Issei, este había ido a comprar un par de prismaticos a pedido de su rey a una tienda cercana.

Pasaron cerca de quince minutos para que Rias pudiera terminar de explciarle a Raiser la situación actual.

Por otro lado, en una mesa privada aparte dentro de esa misma cafetería, se podía ver a un joven peli negro quien tenía una inconfundible expresión de dolor mientras leía lo que parecía ser un libro de física, mientras que frente a él se encontraba una hermosa joven de pelo negro quien lo miraba con una sonrisa impasible, seguramente disfrutando del espectaculo que era ver al pobre joven el tratar de resolver un ejercicio tan simple de física.

\- Ara ara. Esto sin duda es algo preocupante. Estos ejercicios están al nivel del grado de Koneko - Dijo la joven morena mientras ponía una mano sobre su mejilla emulando una expresión de preocupación - Si no puedes resolver ejercicios de primer año, dudo mucho que seas capaz de estar listo a tiempo para el examen.

Ace no pudo evitar sentir como un puñal se clavaba muy profundo en su ser tras escuchar estas palabras por parte de Akeno. Sin embargo, el pirata de pecas sentiría el verdadero terror cuando escuchara lo que la reina de Rias diría a continuación.

\- Creo que deberías dejar de lado este curso y concentrarte en los que tienes mayor posibilidades de aprobar. Además aunque desapruebes este examen, siempre puedes tomar un curso recuperación o un examen sustitutorio ¿No crees Ace-kun? - Preguntó la joven de pelo negro a su compañero, sin embargo en cuanto la joven levantó la vista para ver el rostro del pirata, se dio con la sorpresa de que este estaba de un tono tan blanco como el cabello de Koneko.

Puede que para la mayoría de estudiantes el reprobar una materia sea un problema menor, pero no para Portgas D. Ace quien sobre su cabeza tenía la amenaza por parte de su capitán, de que se por algún motivo el joven de pelo negro reprobaba cualquiera de los examenes siguientes lo siguiente que le aguardaría al pobre joven sería un castigo tan aterrador que haría parecer al Impel Dawn un resort vacacional.

El tan siquiera pensar en su posible castigo era más que suficiente para que el desafortunado Ace comenzara perdiera todo el color de su rostro sino que también comenzara a temblar.

\- ¿Ace-kun te encuentras bien? - Preguntó la Himejima algo preocupada tras ver el rostro del pirata

\- S...S...Si...N..N...No es nada Akeno-san - Habló el joven de pecas con tartamudeo, tratando de calmar a su compañera.

\- Ara ara ¿No me digas que Newgate-sama te dijo que te "Castigaría" se reprobabas alguna materia? - Como flecha certera disparada al corazón de Ace, así se sintieron las palabras de Akeno al descubrir las preocupaciones del pirata.

No sabía como rayos era que la Himejima lo hacía, pero siempre parecía porder leer las preocupaciones del joven como si de un libro abierto se tratara, esto en ocasiones le daba miedo al pobre de Ace quien en ocasiones temía de que la reina de Rias tuviera alguna clase de poder para leer mentes.

Pero inmediatamente descartaba dichas ideas al pensar de que a pesar de ser un mundo de magía y criaturas fantásticas, eso sería algo poco probable... ¿Verdad?

Si tan solo el joven de pelo negro supiera de que la razón por la que Akeno y posiblemente el resto de personas que conocían a Ace, tales como Rias o Issei, podían darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza se debía a que dicho joven era en extremo alguien muy simple una vez se le conocías.

Sin embargo, esto no debe tomarse como un insulto ni mucho menos, sino que lo esto significa es que Ace era alguien en extremo transparente cuyo comportamiento daba evidencias más que suficientes para que uno pudiera adivinar que era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza... Y muy pocas cosas existían sobre la tierra que pudieran lograr que el joven se pusiera de un color tan palido que la idea de recibir una disciplina por parte de su capitán... Bueno tal vez si Akeno un día se olvidara de traer los bentos extra que solía darle a Ace durante las tardes en que iba a visitarlos al club del ocultismo (Aparentemente el chico de pecas se había acostumbrado a estos regalos de comida por parte de la Himejima) quisa pudiera obtener una reacción similar, sin embargo la joven no era tan cruel como para hacerle eso al pobre peli negro.

La pareja de peli negros llevaba un tiempo ya de conocerse como compañeros de clase, y luego del incidente de Kokabiel en el que ambos jovenes habían descubierto las naturalezas el uno del otro (Akeno como demonio y Ace como pirata de otro mundo) la confianza en el trato de ambos había aumentado considerablemente, más que todo debido a que Akeno se había ofrecido en ayudar al joven de pecas con sus estudios, cosa que era agradecida por cierta heredera Sitri de lentes quien no toleraba ver alumnos de su escuela sacar malas calificaciones y peor aun un compañero de clases.

De cualquier forma, ambos jovenes habían comenzado a pasar más tiempo juntos debido a sus sesiones de estudio, sin embargo eso no quería decir que estuvieran todo el tiempo solos dado que dichas sesiones en su mayoría se realizaban en el salón del club de ocultismo en donde Akeno solía ayudarlo luego de haber terminado sus contratos del día, y cuando la joven de cola de caballo no podía ayudarlo, Ace recibía ayuda por parte de Kiba o Asia quienes a pesar de estar en un año inferior a él, sabían más que el pirata en varias materias. De hecho incluso Issei era capaz de ayudar al peli negro en resolver uno que otro problema sencillo de uno que otro curso, sin embargo por lo general cuando esos dos se juntaban casi siempre terminaban hablando de animes y mangas, perdiendo por completo la idea original de estudiar y desperdiciando por completo el resto de la tarde.

Siendo sinceros, Akeno disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Ace. Esa sonrisa a flor de piel acompañada de su sincera inocencia y gentileza siempre lograban que la Himejima se sintiera comoda estando junto a él, además de que también existía la gran ventaja de que, a diferencia de muchos seres del sexo masculino, Ace parecía ser indiferente al gran atractivo físico de Akeno haciendo que la tratara bien debido a que genuinamente le gustaba el caracter de la joven su personalidad y no por su belleza.

Akeno se había dado cuenta de este rasgo del pirata desde hacía un tiempo, de que él no era alguien que diera importancia al aspecto físico de una persona o de su popularidad, cuando vio como el joven interactuava con distintos grupos de estudiantes no solo en su salón sino en toda la academia, desde los clubes más populares como lo eran los de deporte, arte, música y teatro hasta los más marginados como lo eran el de manga, cocina de supervivencia (Insectos) y apreciación de idols. Sin importar el tipo de persona que fuera, Ace siempre lograba traer risas y alegría a donde quiera que fuera.

En un principio los estudiantes de los clubes marginados pensaban que simplemente hablaba con ellos para obtener algo de ellos o para dar la imagen de que trataba a todos por igual y así poder ganar puntos de popularidad en la academia, no sería la primera vez que algo así pasaba. Sin embargo, ellos cambiaron su opinión al notar que el pirata de pelo negro estaba genuinamente interesado en lo que ellos hacían, primero participando de manera activa en los intensos debates que hacían los miembros del club de manga acerca de una obra en especifico, o cuando se mostraba voluntario para probar las nuevas recetas que el club de cocina de supervivencia hacia e incluso una vez él solo se terminó una hoya entera de estofado de gusanos (Cosa que había marcado un nuevo record en el club y más aun que el joven genuinamente parecía haberlo disfrutado) haciendo que desde ese momento no solo lo nombraran como miembro honorario del club sino como "Catador Oficial" de las nuevas recetas que ellos idearan cosa que alegró al pirata genuinamente, y por si fuera poco a Ace también se le podía ver en ocasiones junto al grupo de apreciación de idols practicando sin verguenza alguna las coreografías que ellos ideaban para ir a los conciertos en Akihabara, de hecho incluso el parecía ser de los que más se divertían cuando bailaba logrando contagiar dicho animo al resto del grupo.

Una anecdota graciosa y que dejó a salón con la boca abierta fue cuando Akeno amistosamente invitó al joven a comer con ella y Rias en la sala del club durante el almuerzo, por su puesto que también estarían los miembros masculinos del club como Issei y Yuuto pero aun así la propuesta que la Himejima ponía sobre la mesa de Ace era una que más de un alumno en toda la escuela hubiera matado por tener. Sin embargo y para sorpresa de todos los presentes Ace declinó respetuosamente la propuesta de la Himejima alegando de que había quedado en ir al club de apreciación de idols para ver la repetición del concierta del fin de semana pasado.

Más de uno creyeron estar oyendo mal lo que el joven de pelo negro estaba diciendo mientras que otros simplemente creían que ese joven tenía algo muy seriamente dañado en su cabeza al preferir irse a encerrar en un cuarto lleno de otakus sudorosos mirando un video de un concierto de idols a las que seguramente nunca sería capaz de conocer, en lugar de ir y comer con las dos mayores bellezas de todo el instituto.

Por su parte, Akeno tambien estaba un tanto sorprendida por su respuesta dado que si fuera cualquier otro hombre al que le hiciera la misma pregunta entonces sin dudas esa persona hubiera respondido que sí. Sin embargo ese no era el caso de Ace, y más aun que según decía él prefería pasar el tiempo con los otakus del club de idols. Luego de que la sorpresa pasara, Akeno no pudo evitar dejar escapar una leve sonrisa al ver lo honesto que era ese joven al igual que notar que en efecto no era igual que el resto de alumnos en Khou, sin duda Ace era alguien sumamente interesante.

Está de más decir que cuando los miembros del club de idols se enteraron de esto, no pudieron dejar de derramar lagrimas por el nivel de compromiso que tenía Ace con su reunión, de hecho más de uno admitió que de estar en una situación similar hubieran dejado de lado la reunión del club e ido a ese jardín de bellas diosas llamado "Club de Ocultismo". Sin duda este hecho hizo que cualquier duda restante acerca del caracter genuinamente amigable de Ace fuera borrado de raiz, haciendo que este incidente corriera como polvora en toda la academia.

Y fue desde ese momento que el apodo de Ace en la academia como consolidado como "El sol de la academia Khou", debido a que su caracter alegre no solo lograba traía alegría a todos a su alrededor sino lo hacía de manera igual con absolutamente todos. Sin duda el hijo de Roger se había vuelto uno de los alumnos más queridos dentro de la academia.

Pero volviendo al tema de los examenes.

El pobre Ace se encontraba en un grave predicamente, pues si no lograba que ocurriera un milagro y que pudiera aprobar los examenes que venían, lo más seguro es que su capitán lo termine usando como carnada para peces.

Dandose cuenta de la preocupación por parte de Ace, Akeno decidió que sería mejor tomar un pequeño receso para que el joven pirata pudiera despejar su mente, a lo que con voz serena la reina de Rias le sugirió al usuario de la mera mera no mi que fueran un rato a la barra de postres para escoger algo para comer, después de todo comer algo dulce siempre ayudaba a calmar las preocupaciones.

Sin embargo, con lo que el duo de peli negros no contó fue darse con la increible vista de encontrar, por accidente, a cierta pareja sentada en una mesa apartada dentro del local.

Cabe decir que las mandibulas de tanto Akeno como Ace casi chocan con el suelo luego de haber quedado con la boca abierta por la impresión de ver a cierto pirata rubio y a la heredera Sitri en lo que parecía a todas luces lo que podría ser considerado como una cita.

De hecho ya era algo increible que Acer fuera capaz de darse cuenta de lo que esto parecía teniendo en cuenta lo lento que él era para discernir situaciones como esta.

 **CAPITULO 2: CHARLA**

Finalmente el mesero había vuelto con los pedidos de la demonio y el pirata. Como siempre, la elegante Sona bebía su té con una gracia y delicadeza digna de una princesa mientras que por otro lado su compañero se había terminado de un solo sorbo la bebida que el mozo había puesto frente a él.

\- Esta porquería apenas tiene whisky en él ¿Y así lo describen como una bebida con alcohol? Podría beberma treinta de estos y sería como si no hubiera tomado nada - Se quejó el ex yonkou con el mesero, quien trataba de explicarle que el motivo del alcohol en la bebida era simplemente para darle algo de sabor, y no de embriagar a las personas.

\- Newgate-san - Llamó la heredera Sitri al pirata - Por favor abstengase de hacer alboroto por favor. Este es mi café favorito así que agradecería que no haga algo que me impida regresar en un futuro.

Estas palabras parecían haber logrado hacer que Edward se calmara, para que después Sona le hiciera un encargo especial al mesero para que les trajera otra bebida para el pirata pero esta vez que tuviera algo más de alcohol.

Usualmente estas cosas no serían permitidas en esta clase de locales, pero al parecer gracias a que Sona era un cliente habitual, el mesero no hizo ninguna objeción para luego retirarase en busca del nuevo pedido.

De alguna forma, la heredera Sitri ya se esperaba esta clase de problemas por parte del pirata, siendo esta otra de las razones por las que había pedido una mesa privada en una zona alejada del local.

Luego de un rato, y para evitar que las cosas se volvieran incomodas entre ambos, la demonio peli negra decidió iniciar una conversación.

\- Y ¿Como ha estado ultimamente? ¿Ha vuelto a tener alguna clase de "Encuentro incomodo" con algun ser sobrenatural? - Sona sabía muy bien acerca de los intentos de asesinato por parte de demonios y angeles caidos al ex yonkou, todo gracias a la información que Ravel le había compartido. En un principio pensó que debería de informar esto al hermano de Rias o a su propia hermana, pero las manos de ambos maous ya se encontraban lo suficientemente llenas con los problemas ocasionados por la filtración de información por parte de los Phoenix.

Además estaba el hecho de que ella era consciente acerca del nivel de fuerza que no solo el pirata ostentaba sino que los otros dos miembros de su tripulación tambien eran personas a las que uno no debía tomar a la ligera.

Teniendo en cuenta esto, Sona decidió mantendría este asunto en secreto para asi evitar generar más problemas de los que habían pero aumentaría el número de patrullas que su sequito hacia en la ciudad, enfoncadose sobretodo al puerto donde el pirata y su grupo residía, junto a sus alrededores. Y por su puesto que todo esto sería notificado al pirata rubio mediante una nota que Sona le mandaría a través de Ace.

Pero volviendo al tema.

\- Si te refieres a esos idiotas con alas que arruinan mis momentos de descanso tratando de matarme, he tenido unos cuantos esta semana. Aunque la verdad cada vez son menos, puede que sea porque ya estan comenzando a aburrirse o es que están planeando algo. En cualquier caso, el que cada vez sean menos me facilita mucho el descanso - Contestó el pirata mientras comenzaba a comer su emparedado - Con todos los hombres que han perdido hasta ahora, ya deberían de haberse dado cuenta de que están perdiendo su tiempo. Uno pensaría que no solo son las alas sino que esos idiotas tambien tiene el cerebro de un ave, vaya que son estupidos.

\- Newgate-san, le recuerdo que tanto Rias como yo somos de la misma raza que ellos - Comentó Sona con uan pequeña vena en su frente.

\- Mi error - Dijo el pirata con si nada, a lo que la joven Sitri solo dejó escapar un suspiro pesado.

\- Bueno. ¿Alguna cosa importante más que haya pasado concerniente a temas sobrenaturales?

Ante la pregunta de la joven de lentes, el pirata parecía tratar de recordar alguna cosa lo suficientemente memorable como para decirle a la chica frente a él.

\- La verdad es que no viene nada a mi mente - Contestó el ex yonkou de lo más normal.

\- Ya veo. Es bueno escucharlo - Respondió SOna un tanto aliviada - Bueno, creo que con esto ya hemos hablado lo suficiente acerca de temas del mundo sobrenatural. Será mejor si cambiamos de tema.

\- Muy bien.

\- ¿Qué hay de esa nueva tripulante en su barco? Es muy bonita además que parece ser alguien inteligente, la verdad es que me sorprende que alguien como ella haya terminado trabajando en un barco pesquero.

\- Eso es cierto.

\- ¿Y qué puesto desempeña en su nave? No creo que la ponga a trabajar con las redes como lo hace con Ace y Raiser ¿Verdad?

\- No, ella es la nueva cocinera de la nave.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cocinera? ¿Es enserio? - El tono de Sona parecía un tanto indignado.

\- Si,la verdad es que ella nos salvó la vida. Ya hacía falta alguien que supiera cocinar en el barco - Dijo el pirata sin percatarse del tono de SOna.

\- ¿Acaso no había otra cosa más acorde a sus capacidades que ella pudiera hacer? Algo como revisar sus libros de cuenta o llevar los costos de la nave. No sé, algo un poco más administrativo.

\- Bueno, para ser honestos ella tambien tiene un papel como una especie de asistente mía - Dijo el pirata como tratando de calmar a Sona.

\- Eso es un alivio, me hubiera dado mucha pena que una joven tan capaz se hubiera desperdiciado cocinando para un trío de cabezas huecas ¿Y asistente de qué va a ser? ¿De administración del barco? ¿Va a ayudarte a mejorar tus ventas?

\- No. De temas sobrenaturales - Respondió el pirata con toda la calma del mundo.

Sona por poco y se ahoga con el té que se encontraba bebiendo en ese momento.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Sobrenaturales? ¿Acaso ella está relacionada con ese mundo? - Dijo la joven tratando de recuperarse de la sorpresa.

\- Bueno, sí. Después de todo ella es algo a lo que llaman "Valkiria" o algo así.

\- ¿Eh?! ¿Valkiria?! ¿Como diablos conseguiste que una valkiria estuviera en tu barco?! ¿Acaso la única persona que tiene control sobre ellas no es el propio Odin?!.

\- Precisamente fue ese viejo pervetido el que la dejó a mi cuidado cuando hablé con é.

\- ¿AHHHHH?! ¿Te reuniste con el mismo lider de los dioses nordicos?! ¿Cuando diablos sucedio eso?! - PAra este punto Sona ya se había puesto de pié debido a la sorpresa,mientras que su tono de voz era tan alto que había llamado la atención del resto de comenzales cercanos.

\- Fue después que hice que ese cuervo mal hecho me pagara unos tragos.

\- ¿Cuervo mal hecho? ¿Acaso hablas de un angel caido? No me digas que te refieres a uno de los lideres de Grigory. Si me dices hablaste con Shemazail o Barakiel creo que me dará un maldito infarto.

\- No, no era ninguno de ellos.

\- Uffff. Menos mal.

\- Era un idiota de mechón rubio llamado Azazel - Ni bien el pirata terminó de decir el nombre del caido, la joven de lentes ya se encontraba en frente de él sosteniendolo fuertemente del cuello del polo mientras lo veía con un rostro lleno de ira pura. Las venas en la frente de la joven palpitaban sin cesar mientras que sus ojos estabán abiertos como era posible mientras daba un mirada fija e intimidante al pirata.

\- Si todo eso sucedió. ¿Cómo carajos tienes el descaro de decirme que no ha pasado nada nuevo? Responde rápido o te juro que te volveré a patear la bolas tan fuerte que te saldrán por la boca - EL tono de Sona era uno tal que incluso haría a un adulto mojar los pantalones.

\- Tú preguntaste si había pasado algo "Importante" acerca del mundo sobrenatural. Y el conocer a dos viejos pervertidos no es para nada importante.

\- LO ES CUANDO ESOS PERVERTIDOS SON LOS LIDERES DE LAS FACCIONES MAS IMPORTANTES DEL MUNDO SOBRENATURAL! - Finalmente estalló Sona.

La pobre joven se encontraba al borde de un ataque de histeria, y de nada servía que el ex yonkou tratara de calmarla, de hecho esto solo lograba enojarla aun más.

Finalmente luego de un tiempo, y de respirar hondo, la joven pudo calmarse lo suficiente para poder hablar de nuevo.

\- Muy bien. Escuchame bien idiota. Tienes cinco minutos para decirme como fue que conociste a esos y todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, o de lo contrario juro por el nombre Sitri que me encargaré de eliminar todo rastro de alcohol de esta ciudad ¿Entendiste? - Pese al tono calmado de la joven, la hostilidad en sus palabras era tan clara como el sol a medio día. Y por supuesto que dicha amenaza sin duda había logrado su cometido pues sin perder tiempo el ex yonkou procedió a explicarle la situación a la morena.

Por otro lado, en una mesa cercana se podía ver a tres personas sentadas con sus rostros siendo ocultos por los menus del local. Dicho grupo estaba conformado por un rubio, un castaño y una peli roja.

Cabe mencionar que la joven peli roja estuvo a punto de desmayarse en cuanto oyó los nombres de las personas con las que su figura de admiración se había reunido, de hecho fue gracias a su enorme fuerza de voluntad que ella no pegó un grito tan grande como el de su amiga Sona, pues de hacerlo ella y su grupo terminarían siendo descubiertos.

Pero aun así, su incredulidad aun permanecía en ella. A lo que luego de un tiempo y con mirada afilada se giro para ver a Raiser en busca de explicaciones. Sin embargo este, enteniendo el significado de la mirada de su ex prometida trató de defenderse con un gesto que decía que el apenás se había enterado de esto hace poco.

Por su parte, Issei se encontraba sin ninguna idea de todo lo que pasaba, dado que él aun era nuevo en todo este asunto sobrenatural.

Mientras esto pasaba, en otra mesa una situación muy similar pasaba siendo ahora los involucrados en este caso Ace y Akeno. Por su parte,la joven de cola de caballo había tenido una reacción muy similar a la de su amiga peli roja siendo ahora ella quien mirara en tono de reproche a cierto pirata peli negro, el cual de igual forma hizo un gesto identico al de Raiser.

En cualquier caso, ambos grupos decidieron dejar los reproches y castigos para otro momento y concentrarse unicamente en escuchar la explicación que el ex yonkou le daba a la heredera Sitri.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, siendo más especifico en el barco de cierto ex yonkou se encontraba una joven peli plata comiendo en silencio sola en el comedor.

\- ¿Para qué diablos me hacen cocinar no al final nadie viene a comer? - Decía para si misma la joven con un tono de molestia en su voz, mientras seguía comiendo. Hasta que el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la sacó de sus quejidos - ¿Quién será? Esto segura que Newgate-san y los demás tienen llaves de la nave. Solo espero que no sea algun amigo pescador de alguno de ellos, lo último que quiero es tener que lidiar con eso ahora - Dijo la joven con tono cansado mientras se ponía de pie para ir a abrir la puerta.

Pero para la sorpresa de la valkiria, la persona del otro lado de la puerta no era ningún pescador en busca de su capitan o de algun otro miembro de la tripulación, sino que se trataba de una joven alrededor de sus veintes de pelo negro y que tenía una mirada que recordaba a la de un felino, esto sin mencionar el curvilineo cuerpo que poseía el cual se notaba claramente pese a que ella usaba ropa sin nada en particular, en efecto ella era una joven de un gran atractivo.

\- Si. Disculpe ¿En que la puedo ayudar? - Preguntó la joven valkiria.

\- Venga en busca de trabajo-nyan - Respondió la joven, confundiendo a Rosswiese

\- ¿Eh? Disculpe. No la entiendo.

\- ¿En serio? Yo creí que el que alguien dijera que busca trabajo dijaba bastante claro su significado-nyan - Dijo la joven peli negra en tono jugueton.

\- No, digo si. Si entiendo lo de que estes buscando trabajo, es solo que yo no estaba enterada de que estaban buscando más tripulantes.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Acaso ya no hay más trabajo en el barco? - El ánimo de la joven pareció decaer al decir esto.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que yo apenás llegué ayer por lo que no sabría decirte. Eso tendrías que hablarlo con el capitán.

\- Oh! Entonces aun hay esperanza para conseguir trabao aquí-nyan! - La alegría en la voz de la peli negra pareció regresar.

\- En cualquier caso, no sé a que hora regresará el capitán por lo que será mejor si regresas mañana.

\- Okey! Eso haré-nyan! - Acto seguido la joven precidió a dar media vuelta proceder a retirarse.

\- Un momento! - Dijo la valkiria haciendo que la peli negra se detuviera a medio camino - Podrías decirme tu nombre para darselo al capitán.

Con una sonrisa digna de un felino, la joven volteo su rostro hacia la peli plata antes de contestar - Kuroka.

Volviendo al café. El pirata rubio finalmente había terminado de narrar todo lo acontecido a la heredera Sitri, la cual se sostenía la cabeza tratando de asimilar todo lo dicho por el ex yonkou. Y en un estado muy similar se encontraban tanto Akeno como Rias en sus respectivas mesas.

Una vez la joven de lentes hubo logrado comprender la situación y se hubo calmado, finalmente habló.

\- Muy bien, Newgate-san. Voy a ahorrarnos la parte en que le grito en busca de explicaciones del porque rayos no nos informó antes a Rias o a mí acerca de su reunión con los lideres de otras facciones o del preguntar en que diablos pensaba cuando decidió formar su propia facción cuando su número de miembros no supera ni siqueira los dedos de una sola mano.

\- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? - Preguntó como si nada el ex yonkou.

\- ¿Cómo piensa lograr lo que propone? - El tono en la voz de Sona parecía estar cambiando gradualmente de un tono enojado a uno preocupado - Un grupo que albergue a los desertores de otras facciones sin duda atraerá la ira de varios grupos importantes sin mencionar que el número de personas en busca de su cabeza va aumentar exponencialmente. Newgate-san ¿Es qué acaso no se da cuenta del problema en el que se ha metido?

Las miradas no solo de Sona, sino que también las de Rias, Issei, Raiser, Akeno y Ace se encontraban fijas en el ex yonkou, atentos a la espera de escuchar lo que fuera a decir.

Y este, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo respondió.

\- Una vida sin libertad no es vida - Dijo el pirata con suma seriedad, mientras que los jovenes le prestaban atención - Puede que tú o Rias estén felices con el camino que su facción o como quiera que se llame sigue, y creanme que me alegro mucho por ustedes por eso. Pero de la misma manera, sé que ahí afuera hay personas que buscan algo más allá de lo que sus grupos ofrecen y que por el simple hecho de buscar algo distinto han sido tachados de traidores o de desertores. Aquellos que son abandonados por su clan por no cumplir con sus estandares, otros que son olbigados a seguir reglas anticuadas que van en contra de su voluntad, todos ellos tienen derecho a hacer lo que quieran sin tener que preocuparse por lo que otros digan.

\- Entiendo lo que dice. Pero sigo sin entender ¿Por qué usted debe ser la persona encargada de ayudarlos?

\- Como un ser ajeno a este mundo, no pienso entrometerme en las decisiones que afecten este, esa no es mi responsabilidad ni derecho, eso se lo dejo a los oriundos de este lugar. Sin embargo, si voy a tener que verme involucrado en toda la bola de problemas que este mundo extraño ofrece, entonces viviré de la forma en que yo quiera y le daré esa misma oportunidad a cualquiera que lo quiera.

\- Newgate-san. Esto no es tan simple como usted lo hace ver. Yo sé muy bien acerca de su fuerza y se que sin duda usted no es alguien que pueda ser asesinado facilmente, pero eso mismo no puede ser dicho del resto de su tripulación - El tono de preocupación de SOna parecia aumentar aun más - ¿Acaso no ha pensado en Ace o Raiser o incluso esa nueva tripulante que tiene? Puede que usted sea capaz de defenderse hasta cierto punto, pero le aseguro que en este mundo hay seres cuya fuerza estoy segura es muy superior a la suya, y ni hablar con la de los otros miembros de su grupo. Newgate-san ¿En serio planea poner en tal riesgo a quienes considera su familia?

Tras lo dicho por Sona hubo un silencio en el lugar. Lo que había dicho la morena de lentes era sin duda algo cierto y los jovenes que se encontraban escuchando lo sabían.

No importaba lo fuerte que fuera el hombre conocido como Edward Newgate, lo cierto es que en este mundo existían seres cuya fuerza revasaba por mucho toda lógica. Esta declaración había calado especialmente en el ex heredero Phoenix, quien precisamente había estado meditando acerca de ese mismo tema no hacia un rato.

"¿Realmente podremos lograrlo? ¿Seremos si quiera capaces llevar a cabo algo como eso? ¿Tendremos la fuerza suficiente para hacerle frente a aquellos que quieran hacernos daños? ¿Tendré yo la suficiente fuerza como para hacer algo?" Eran los pensamientos que atormentaban la cabeza del demonio rubio una y otra vez, y que no lograban dejarlo en paz.

Él ya había sido tachado como inutil por si clan, y si bien había sido aceptado bajo el ala del ex yonkou, la verdad era que dicha herida aun no terminaba de sanar del todo. "¿Puede un rechazado como yo ser util para algo como esto?"

Mientras que por el lado de Rias, ella se encontraba más que nada preocupada por el bienestar del pirata pues como Sona decía, la decisión que había tomado ciertamente lo llevaría a enfrentarse directamente con seres de otras facciones que no estuvieran de acuerdo con él. Dicho sentimiento de preocupación también era compartido por Akeno quien a diferencia de Rias, tenía una preocupación mayor por cierto peli negro de pecas, lo cual no quería decir que tampoco se preocupara por el futuro de Edward.

Por el lado de Ace, el solo se limitaba a escuchar lo que diría su capitan, pues él sabía muy bien la forma que actuar de su padre, y tenía el presentimiento de lo que diría a continuación.

\- Entonces simplemente habrá que hacernos más fuertes - Fue la única frase dicha por el pirata con un tono de voz que parecía decir que esa era la respuesta más lógica posible.

\- ¿Eh?! - Fue lo único que pudo decir SOna tras escucharlo, al igual que este había sido el pensamiento casi colectivo de todos lo que lo habían escuchado - Newgate-san. Por favor dejese de juegos.

\- No estoy jugando. Estoy siendo totalmente serio.

\- ¿Cómo puede decir que la única forma es volverse fuerte? ¿Acaso cree que con un simple entrenamiento va a poder ser capaz de hacerle frente a los seres más poderosos del mundo sobrenatural?! ¿No cree que está sobreestimando su fuerza y la de su grupo?

Ante lo dicho por Sona, el pirata finalmente cambio su mirada tranquila a una afilada dirigida a la joven de lentes, la cual al ver los ojos del pirata se calló al momento.

\- Es cierto que no conozco el nivel de poder de este mundo. Pero eso no significa que no sepa como funciona, pues con lo viejo que soy puedo decirte que a donde quiera que vayas todos los lugares funcionarán de la misma manera. Para poder hacer lo que uno quiera es necesario tener fuerza, ya sea física, económica, política, militar, de voluntad o lo que sea. Un hombre sin fuerza es un hombre sin libertad. Y de la misma manera es un hecho que siempre habrán sujetos que quieran interponerse en tu camino, algunos serán más debiles y otros serán más fuertes. No importa que tan fuerte sea tu enemigo o que lo basto que sea el ejercito que lo respalda, la única manera de demostrar que tu fuerza es autentica es siempre seguir adelante y nunca dar la espalda, ese es el verdadero que todo hombre libre debe seguir, es el camino que todo pirata que se respete debe seguir... Yo sé muy bien que como están ahora esos mocosos no podrán hacerle frente a todos los tipos fuertes que quieran enfrentarnos, pero es por eso que yo estoy aquí... El deber de un padre es proteger a sus hijos y criarlos hasta que puedan andar por sus propios pies. En el momento en que Ace, Raiser o incluso Rosswiese pisaron mi barco automaticamente los considere como si fueran hijos mios, y es el trabajo de un padre el creer en sus hijos. No tengo ninguna duda que el camino de esos mocosos no ha hecho nada más que comenzar y que cosas grandes les esperan... Y hasta que ese momento llegue, ellos estarán bajo mi cuidado y creeme cuando cuando te digo... Que primero me pudriré en la tierra antes que deje que un bastardo mate a alguno de mis preciados hijos.

El pirata había terminado su declaración finalmente, y Sona junto con el resto de jovenes se habían quedado sin palabras, mientras que Ace no hacía más que sonreir pues ya se esperaba una respuesta así por parte de su capitán.

Las palabras del ex yonkou no dejaban lugar a dudas, él hablaba muy en serio. No tenía intención de retractarse de sus palabras.

Rias no podía más que, con toda la pena de su corazón por el camino tormentoso que le esperaba al pirata, admirar la determinación con que el ex yonkou había decidido ir por un camino tan dificil.

Issei por su lado, había desarrollado una nueva admiración por esa persona a quien consideraba como la antropomorfización de la palabra "Hombre".

Mientras que Raiser, ocultando su rostro para que nadie lo viera, había comenzado a derrarmar lagrimas de sus ojos.

"¿Cómo diablos puede ese hombre tener tanta confianza en alguien apenas conoce?" "¿Cómo rayos puede estar dispuesto a proteger con su vida a alguien que hacia poco lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas?" "¿Por qué diablos tiene tanta fe en mí?"... "¿Por qué diablos no lo conocí antes?" "¿Por qué rayos él no fue mi verdadero padre?"

Volviendo a la mesa del pirata y la demonio, Sona al ver la resolución a la que Edward no daría marcha atrás solo pudo decir.

\- Veo que tratar de disuadirlo es una perdida de tiempo, así que solo me queda decirle que de todo corazón le deseo lo mejor a usted y su grupo. Y pedirle que por favor no se muera, odiaría tener que consolar a Rias.

\- Gurarara. Y dejar de reirme de esa cara molesta tuya cuando te enojas. Te aseguro que no pienso irme hasta dentro de un buen tiempo

\- Eso espero - Dijo Sona con una sonrisa al pirata mientras se reían ambos.

 **CAPITULO 3: EPILOGO**

La tan complicada cita entre el pirata y la demonio finalmente había quedado atrás desde hacia algunos días, y la maou de coletas finalmente había retornado al inframundo satisfecha por los resultados, pero no todo era color de rosas pues Serafall había prometido que volvería a visitar a su hermana dentro de unos días para la visita de padres en la academia, cosa que ahora era la razón de las noches de insomnio para la morena Sitri de lentes.

Por otro lado, ahora nos encontrabamos en la academia Khou, en un día domingo siendo más específicos el día antes del anterior nombrado día de visita de los padres, y como de costumbre el lugar se encontraba vacio con excepción de cierto grupo de demonios pertenecientes al sequito de cierta peli roja los cuales se encontraban haciendo ejercico en la zona de campos de deporte de la academia.

\- Muy bien Issei. Dame diez vueltas más - Gritaba una Rias en traje deportivo a un moribundo castaño.

\- Buchu... Por favor...Ya con esta van 20 vueltas... Por favor deme un descanso... - Apenas podía terminar sus oraciones el portador de Draig.

\- Petición denegada - Respondia la peli roja con tono militar - Si, no cumples con las 10 vueltas extra entonces no te dejaré dormir sobre mis piernas nunca más.

\- ¿Eh?! Por favor no! - Gritaba el joven mientras trataba de cumplir con las ordenes de su ama.

\- Veo que la influencia de Newgate-sama en nuestra presidenta cada vez se hace más presente - Dijo en tono un tanto gracioso Akeno quien se encontraba ayudando a Asia y Ravel con la práctica de técnicas mágicas.

\- Eso parece - Respondió la ex monja mientras una gota le caia de la nuca.

\- Solo espero que no se vuelva tan estricta como lo es Newgate-sama con Portgas-san y onii-sama - Aportó Ravel también con una gota en la cabeza.

En eso, y como si lo hubieran invocado, la voz de cierta persona se hizo presente el lugar.

\- Gurararara. Veo que los mocosos se encuentran haciendo algo util para variar - Dijo el ex yonkou con tono afable, quien venía acompañado de Ace y Raiser.

\- Hola a todos! Veo que andan ocupados como siempre! - DIjo el peli negro de pecas con la sonrisa de siempre.

\- Veo que Ravel se encuentra aquí también - Aportó ahora el demonio rubio.

\- Newgate-san. Me alegra que haya podido venir - Dijo en tono alegre la peli roja mientras le decía a su peón que podía descansar finalmente, a lo que Issei respondió desplomandose sobre el suelo donde estaba.

\- No hay problema. Solo terminanos la sesión de entrenamiento antes - Contestó el pirata rubio.

\- Ya veo. Lamento los inconvenientes que mi petición causó - DIjo Rias mientras que parecía buscar a alquien dentro del grupo del ex yonkou - Por cierto ¿no vino con ustedes Rosswiese-san?

\- Ella dijo que se quedaría en el barco para hacer un libro contable del barco. Dijo que si debía trabajar con nosotros lo haría a su manera - Dijo Ace.

\- Ya veo - Respondió un tanto decepcionada la peli roja.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó Edward.

\- No, solo que lo había llamado a usted para que pudiera darnos consejos sobre nuestra rutina de entrenamiento, dado que usted está a cargo de entrenar a Ace y Raiser - De alguna forma el hecho que Rias le pidiera consejos para entrenar al ex yonkou había hecho que la sangre de todo su sequito, incluyendo a Ravel, se congelara al instante. De hecho incluso Akenos estaba genuinamente asustada por la petición de su amiga/ama - Y como escuché que Rosswiese-san era buena con las formulas mágicas, pensé que tal vez podría darnos algunos consejos a mí y Akeno en un nuevo hechizo que hemos estado practicando.

Esto llamó la curiosidad del Phoenix.

\- ¿Un nuevo hechizo entre tú y tu reina? ¿Es acaso un hechizo de defensa? - preguntó curioso Raiser.

\- No es eso, es un hechizo de emergencia - Respondio Rias.

\- Es un hechizo de seguridad que permite el escape del grupo entero en caso de emergencia, cuando los circulos de teletransportación no funcionan - Aportó Akeno mientras se acercaba con Ravel y Asia.

\- Ya veo. Ciertamente suena como algo que pudiera ser util - Comentó pensativo Raiser - ¿Ya le pideron ayuda a Sona? Ella parece tener un mayor conocimiento de formluas mágicas que el tuyo, Rias.

\- Si, ya lo hicimos. Y si bien ella nos dio un norte definido en algunas cosas, aun hay defectos en el hechizo que no permiten su total funcionamiento.

\- Onii-san ¿No tienes alguna idea de como solucionar este problema? - Preguntó ahora Ravel a su hermano.

\- Supongo que si Ravel me lo pide, boen podría darle un vistazo. Aunque no prometo nada - Contestó el rubio.

Por otro lado, y dado que lo que hablaban el grupo de demonio era un tema que no les concernía del todo, tanto Ace como Edward habían ido a ver los entrenamientos de los demás miemrbos del club.

Lamentablemente, en cuanto Xenovia vio que el ex yonkou se encontraba llendo hacia su dirección en donde estaba practicando espada con Kiba, esta perdió la concentración y dejó que un golpe por parte del caballero rubio la dejara fuera de combate. Por lo que terminó siendo llevada por Koneko a la enfermería a descansar, haciendo que el pirata se quedara con Kiba.

\- Me alegra verte tan enérgico con la espada, mocoso -Dijo el pirata.

\- Todo gracias a usted, Newgate-san - Respondio Yuuto con una sonrisa.

\- Parece que las cosas van a estar animadas por aquí de aquí en adelante.

\- Eso parece. No solo por la visita de los padres sino también por la reunión de las facciones ¿Buchou se lo comentó verdad?

\- Si, de hecho me comentó acerca del tema la semana pasada. Tal parece que esos lideres de facciones al fin van dejar de perder el tiempo en tonterías y finalmente van a poner esos culos suyos en una silla para hablar las cosas como se debe.

\- Bueno, yo no lo diría con esas palabras, pero sí - Dijo con una gota en la cabeza por el vocabulario del pirata.

\- Espero que con esta reunión puedan lograr que esos demonios y angeles caidos estupidos dejen de molestarme.

\- Creo que buchou también piensa lo mismo.

Momentos después, la charla entre el duo de rubios fue interrumpida por la aparición de una aura mágica concentrada alrededor de Rias y Akeno quienes parecían estar conjurando un hechizo.

\- Oigan ¿Que rayos están haciendo? - Preguntó el pirata rubio a ambas jovenes, sin embargo fue Ravel la que le dio una respuesta.

\- Están tratando de seguir el consejo que onii-san les dio acerca de su hechizo, poniendolo a prueba.

\- Así es! - Dijo Rias mientras seguía preparando el hechizo - Si todo sale bien, este hechizo nos transportara a un campo a las afueras de la ciudad, que hemos designado como punto de evacuación.

\- ¿Y si todo sale mal? - Preguntó el pirata.

\- Lo más probable que no nos movamos mas de un par de metros del lugar donde estamos como ha estado pasando hasta ahora - Respondió Akeno. Acto seguido un circulo mágico comenzó a aparecer a los pies de todos los presentes en el campo.

\- Esperen ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó Ace sorprendido al ver el circulo bajo sus pies.

\- Este es un hechizo que puede mover tanto a personas no pertenecientes a mi sequito como a personas de otras razas. Es por eso que ha sido tan dificil el formularlo. Sin embargo, no era mi intención involucrarlos en el experimento, es solo que aun no controlo bien el determinar el número de personas a mover - Dijo RIas como si se disculpara.

\- Maldita sea Rias! Más te vale no hacer que terminemos cayendo en un lago o te juro que te daré un castigo peor que al de esa peli azul - Dijo el ex yonkou.

\- N...N...No hay de que preocuparse. Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien - Dijo Rias con una sonrisa y tono un tanto forzado, tratandomde disimular lo mcuho que la había asustado dicha amenza.

\- Muy bien! Casi listo! - Declaró Akeno para que todos se prepararan - Aquí vamos!

Y como si esperara esas palabras, el circulo bajo los pies de los presentes comenzó a cerrrarse hasta desaparecer junto con las personas dentro de ellos.

Lo siguiente que el grupo de personas transportadas vio ante ellos no fue nada más que una espesa capa de humo.

\- ¿El hechizo funcionó? - Preguntó RIas mientras trataba de despejar con sus manos todo ese humo.

\- No estoy segura - Contestó Akeno - El suelo parecer ser pasto, pero no se si es del campo afuera de la ciudad o es que terminanos en algún parque.

\- Rayos! Rias! Si ibas a involucrarnos en toda esta tontería tuya bien podrías habernos avisado antes! - Se quejó Raiser - Si este es un hechizo nuev ¿Qué pasa si terminanos en otro lugar como Asgard o en el patio de la residencia de la lider de Kyoto? Eso sin duda nos metería en muchos problemas. SIn mencionar que esos lugares tiene sistema ante escape mágicos.

\- No te quejes tanto Raiser. No soy un idiota - Dijo Rias en tono ofendido - Me encargué de integrar en el hechizo un sistema de seguridad en caso algo así pasara.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - Preguntó Edward

\- Si, por algún error de calculo terminamos en algún lugar sin acceso a magia, el hechizo tiene una contramedida que nos devuelve al lugar de origen luego de un par de horas - Contestó Akeno.

\- ¿Un par de horas? ¿Sabes lo mucho que nos pueden hacer en un par de horas? - Volvió a quejarse Raiser.

\- Ya calmate de una vez. Como te dije eso solo es en aso de emergencia. Además siempre reviso los calculos de coordenadas varias veces antes de conjurar el hechizo, así que no tienes porque llorar tanto - Respondió RIas.

\- En cualquier caso ¿Alguien ya se dio cuenta donde estamos? - Preguntó Issei.

\- Bueno, el humo comienza a disiparse y puedo ver arboles - Contestó Asia.

\- Es cierto! Veo siluetas de arboles! Y son varios! Parece que esta vez el hechizo si dio resultado! - Dijo Ravel con alegría.

\- Eso parece - Aportó Rias con tono de satisfacción.

Pero dicho sentimiento fue cortado en cuanto alguien más hubo notado algo.

\- Oigan, es mi idea o esos arboles son más grandes de lo que parecen - Dijo Issei luego de ver con mayor atención a los arboles frente a ellos.

\- Bueno, en las afueras de la ciudad hay una zona que se dedica al cuidado de pinos. Lo más seguro es que estemos ahí - Dijo Kiba.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y acaso los pinos tienen más de 100 metros? - Preguntó Issei anonadado luego de darse cuenta de la dimensión real de los arboles. Para luego seguir hablando - Además de tener un número pintado en el tronco y con rayas verticales.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? - Dijo Raiser, mirando a Issei como si estuviera loco ante tal descripción. Sin embargo esta misma descripción había hecho sonar una campana en la cabeza de dos personas en el grupo, siendo más específicos el duo de piratas.

\- Esto no puede ser - Dijo Edward siendo el primero en expresar lo que tanto él como Ace pensaban. Y fue en ese momento en el que un fuerte viento logró terminar de disipar todo el humo que quedaba, haciendo que el panorama frente al grupo fuera complemtamente visible.

Todos y cada uno de ellos se encontraba asombrado ante lo que sus ojos veían. Los arboles que Issei había descrito estaban ahí, junto con burbujas gigantes flotando en el aire. Eso sin duda era una imagen demasiado surreal para ellos, no importaba si vinieran del mundo sobrenatural o no, lo que veían era algo demasiado sorprendente.

\- ¿Donde estamos? - Preguntó Rias absorta en lo que veía. Siendo sacada de este estado casi al instante por un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, siendo el responsable cierto pirata rubio - Itete Newgate-san ¿Por qué fue eso? - Preguntó la peli roja mientras se sobaba el lugar en donde habpia sido golpeada.

\- Ahora si que lo has hecho Rias - Dijo el pirata mientras veía nuevamente el lugar a donde la joven los había enviado - Ahora si que has metido no solo la pata sino el cuerpo y las alas completas en el problema en que nos has metido.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué habla Newgate-sama? No me diga que usted conoce este lugar...Pero esperen, si usted que es de otro mundo conoce este lugar, eso quiere decir... - Fue Akeno la primera en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Asi es! Bienvenidos al Archipielago Sabaody! - Dijo Ace en forma de alegre, claramente tratando de calmar la situación y de aligerar el enorme problema en el que estaban el grupo de demonios.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

 **BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO DE HOY, APUESTO QUE NADIE SE ESPERABA EL FINAL...JOJOJOJO. SOLO PARA ACLARAR EL GRUPO DE EDWARD Y RIAS SOLO VA A ESTAR EN EL MUNDO DE ONE PIECE POR UN SOLO CAPITULO Y LUEGO VAN A VOLVER A SU MUNDO, PERO AUN ASÍ EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LES ASEGURO QUE SE VAN A TOPAR CON VARIOS PERSONAJES DE ONE PIECE, ASI QUE ESPERENLO CON GANAS. NUEVAMENTE AGRADEZCO EL APOYO QUE RECIBO POR MEDIO DE LOS LECTORES DE ESTA HISTORIA. SUS COMENTARIOS SON LOS QUE SIEMPRE ME DAN ANIMOS PARA ESFORZARME CADA VEZ MAS EN MIS HISTORIAS. NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

 **TAMBIEN LES RECUERDO QUE TENGO OTROS TRABAJOS EN MI PERFIL, Y LOS INVITO A QUE LOS REVISEN, ADEMÁS QUE SI QUIEREN MANDARME MENSAJES PUEDEN HACERLO A MI ISNTAGRAM: tales_maker.**

 **AHORA SI HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


End file.
